Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion
by ShardclawKusanagi
Summary: Solid Snake, aged and worn from battle, is still on the hunt for the Patriots and Liquid Ocelot. Little does he know that investigating NERV and its personnel will very much be involved with his future. Revised chapters 2 and 3 uploaded.
1. Introduction and Meetings

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters from the Evangelion and the Metal Gear universes; they all belong to their respective authors, anime and game companies of Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, GAINAX Studios, ADV/Manga Films, VIZ Media, Hideo Kojima, Yoji Shinkawa, Kojima Productions and Konami Studios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue**: The present time is 2015, post Second Impact era.

On one side of the world, it's been 6 years since the Big Shell incident's ending after Arsenal Gear had crashed into the Federal Hall, thus ending the conspiracy created by the Patriots, a secret organization of shadow rulers that have been ruling the United States, and possibly even most of the world, for over two centuries. They have been responsible for keeping valuable and important truths away from the public to satisfy their own desires, and from a grand plot designed to keep it that way they orchestrated the S3 program.

The kennel for the S3, which happened to be the Big Shell, and the events that occurred within it, were all to test a young soldier's skills of combat. The subject of the program being a former child soldier of American decent codenamed Raiden. He was to take the place of the legendary Solid Snake, who was believed to have been responsible for sinking a tanker two years prior to the Big Shell incident.

The legendary Solid Snake, the man who had stopped Metal Gear three times before has been targeted by the Patriots and had been marked as an international terrorist by them. They held the fake hostage takeover of the Big Shell to bring him out into the open, all the while he was on the track of Arsenal Gear and assisting Raiden through his mission. After the events and truths that lead to the revelation of the Patriots and their plans for Raiden, a final confrontation was made on the Federal Hall roof, pitting Raiden against the man who raised him as a son, another one of the products of the 'Les Enfant Terrible' project, Solidus Snake. After an intense battle, Raiden proved to be the victor, killing Solidus, yet the end left him empty without any answers to his questions.

Sometime after this, Raiden disappeared, never to be heard from again, leaving behind his wife, Rosemary, and their child, as well as questions amongst his comrades as to where he have could gone. Up to this current day, he's been declared MIA. (Missing in Action.)

As for the legendary soldier, Solid Snake is continuing both his hunt for Liquid Ocelot and his search for the Patriots; all the while he has started to undergo recent and rapid changes as a result his degenerating cloned cells. Despite this, his partner, Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich, continues to stick with him through thick and thin, giving him back up support when needed.

Meanwhile, the new commander of the newly revived FOXHOUND, Meryl Silverburgh Campbell, has taken up new recruits for the group. These individuals, ranging from young teens to mature and experienced adults, men and women alike, came from all different walks of life. They are to take up the helm and follow the lead of the path Solid Snake once went before becoming a full pledged lone operative. Their unique abilities, skills and backgrounds alone make them formidable adversaries on the battlefield. They will soon be among the selected few given the task to defend and assist a base in their upcoming battles, and also burdened with the duty of protecting every form of life on the planet…

On another side of the world, NERV….an organization whose duty is to defend man's right to live by defeating the mysterious creatures known as Angels. It is the most powerful standing, and also, highly protected non government funded organization on Earth that holds the responsibility of protecting humanity. Held together by a large roster of highly trained men and women in the fields of science, technology, and security, it is also the foundation for where man's only hope for survival against the Angels lie…the towering humanoid weapons which are named Evangelions, created from the Angel's technology themselves, that now stand as weapons piloted by three young children with haunted and broken pasts. The future of the world rests in their hands every time one of the Angels appears, but they manage to save humanity time and time again, one way or another.

Behind this force of NERV, the committee known as SEELE controls their actions. Always ready to interfere in the lead Commander's plans, they too seek full control of NERV and its secrets. This shadowy organization of world leaders can easily be compared with the Patriots, but their intentions for control of the world and humanity are very different…and far more diabolical.

Soon, it will be the separate groups of the guardians of the world, FOXHOUND, Philanthropy, the anti Metal Gear strike force, and humanity's only trusted defense against the extinction of human life, NERV…uniting together for one probable cause: To know and guide each other in unraveling the mystery surrounding the Patriots' existence, what their goals for NERV are, and to defend them from any enemy threats, all the while forging new friendships and relationships that can only make their combined forces even stronger in more ways than one can imagine.

This is the center stage in which everything that will determine the future will take place, and all the paths of those destined to be in this place will all gradually intertwine with one another.

The question is…who will be the one who gains full control over man's destiny at the end?

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

_Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Touji Suzahara, Mana 'Crimson Jaguar' Kirishima, Kensuke Aida, Hikari Horaki, Kaworu Nagisa, Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, Makoto Hyuga, Ryoji Kaji, Pen-Pen, Kouzou Fuyutski, Keele Lorenz, Gendou Ikari._

**Metal Gear Solid series**

_Solid Snake, Jack/Raiden, Roy Campbell, Naomi Hunter, Meryl Silverburgh, Mei-Ling, Nastasha Romanenko, Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich, Emma Emmerich, Alice Hazel, Minette Donnel/Constance Flemming, William L. Flemming, Leone/Jeff Jones, Roger McCoy, Venus, Drebin, Sunny Gurlukovich, Solidus Snake, Revolver Liquid Ocelot, Fortune, Vamp, Psycho Mantis. _

_(For more details on any crossover character and references that will be appearing later in this story, can be found in these accompanying side stories, as well as its major current multicrossover fic, Soldier X which has the full listing of characters. Please note that story doesn't start until later after a major event in COE.)_

_**Companion stories for COE**_

**Soldier X by ShardclawKusanagi**

_Gregory Matthews 'Psychic Panther/Soldier X' Kinezono, Linn 'Silver Eagle' Aramaki, Kari 'White Hawk' Mondeau._

**Dragon, Crow and Rabbit by DarkFusion**

_Riku 'Drakken' Hanabishi._

**Bloody Hands by TempestDynasty**

_Garland 'Berserker Demon/Bloody Hands' Durev, Maggie 'Dark Eden' Thompson._

**Sting of the Scorpion by RuneKnightPictures**

_James 'Silent Scorpion' Masterson, Matthew Reese._

**Venom Coursing by GreyWolf4**

_Michael 'Venom' Hansen._

**Shadow Dragon by GreyWolf4**

_Kenshin Mori_.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shardclaw Kusanagi proudly presents...

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion.

An Evangelion/Metal Gear Solid Crossover

Chapter 1: Introduction/Meetings

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Japan, in the city of Toyko-3, the Katsuragi apartment household…

Shinji had already returned home from the hospital with Misato after resting from the battle with the 12th Angel. Despite the increasing difficulties presented by the Angels every time he faced them in combat while piloting the Evangelion, he was starting to get used to it all and was beginning to treat, and view, his tasks as if they were all some kind of normal routine to him, even though in truth he didn't like what he would have to go through each time he performed his duties as an Evangelion pilot.

For the past two weeks, he had had to deal with a lot of other 'work-related' issues as well. Other than recently trying to muster up the courage to even talk to his father, the current commander of NERV, Gendou Ikari, he also had to deal with the recent arrival of the 2nd Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu, and her moving into their apartment.

(I know she will just keep adding stress to my already growing problems…still, things do seem to be livelier around here.) Shinji thought nervously as he stepped inside, carrying his bag. (Though…things can't be all that bad…Ayanami is still the way she always has been, but she seems to be opening up a bit more each day…)

Shinji took a moment to glimpse back to what was her reason for piloting Evangelion. It was after following her to NERV when he gave her new ID card about several weeks back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're not scared, are you, Ayanami?" Shinji asked, while her back was turned to him.

"Of what?" She asked simply in reply.

"You know…about getting back into your EVA." Shinji replied as Rei answered with a question of her own.

"Are you scared of yours?" She asked him, still walking from a distance from him.

With a hesitant tone, Shinji answered. "Yes, I think it's stranger not to be scared."

"Can't you have faith in your father's work?" Rei asked him as Shinji's doubts over his father began to weigh the thoughts he was having about him.

"No, there's no way I can…not in a father like him." Shinji replied as Rei stopped to look at him, only to give him a small smile, which came as a surprise.

"I do…I have faith in him." Rei told him sternly as she did before walking again away from Shinji. "The only thing in this world that I have faith in is the Commander."

This stunned Shinji to silence as it bothered him. What was it that his own father, who had ignored him for so long, had done to gain respect from one such as Rei?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it…that she meant by that?" Shinji asked himself as his thoughts were disturbed by Asuka's arrival into the room with Pen-Pen behind her, straddling its body in a clumsy form.

"Hey, it's about time you two got back. The refrigerator is almost out of normal food." Asuka simply looked at Shinji, with a glare. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get to some shopping? Don't think because you spent two days in the hospital means that you could just avoid your duties as the errand boy!"

Misato simply shook her head. "Asuka, give him a chance. At least be glad that he was able to come back to us. Shinji, don't let that worry you. You can just take it easy for the time being."

"Yeah, I'll be alright, Misato, thanks for the concern." Shinji reluctantly said. "But, I'll be able to take care of things here."

Misato looked at Shinji with a look of concern. Since his near death experience, she felt that Shinji had been trying too hard to be accepted. He had been through a lot recently, and now that she was starting to suspect that something was moving behind the scenes, especially since she was exposed to the darker truths of NERV and the Evangelions, the last thing she needed was having the Commander endanger his own son's life, as well as the those of the other pilots, for his personal gains.

She knew that she needed to do some further investigating into this, but for the time being, she would have to rely on her former lover, Ryoji Kaji, to get the intel for her. Still, Misato could not help but think that even this was too risky for her and could very well lead to something dangerous.

(If only there was a more efficient way of knowing what's really happening in NERV, then I could put my mind at ease…) Misato thought, as she decided now was not the time to be concerned about the matter, especially with Shinji and Asuka there in case they noticed her reactions.

"Alright, I know I can trust you, Shinji." Misato ensured him with a pat on his shoulder. "Anyway, I've got to get to work now. You two behave yourselves now. And remember, your new bodyguard will be in Japan by tomorrow, so be sure to stay after school and wait for us then."

"I still think having a bodyguard isn't necessary! It's a lame idea!" Asuka shouted. "I can take care of myself just fine, I would be more worried about Shinji and the First if I were you… "

"Hey, you don't mean that!" Shinji said nervously. "Asuka, gosh, why did you have to say that?"

"Heh, I knew it. You're feeling frightened, is that it?" Asuka asked, as Shinji replied.

"That's not the point!" Shinji said as Misato started to explain herself.

"We already discussed this last night, Asuka. Whether you like it or not, the Commander has recently added security to NERV's top personnel because of the increasing chaotic activities around the world, the civilian wars have only been escalating over time and there's a high chance NERV would be targeted by terrorist groups or sleeper cells that have set up base inside Japan." Misato said, then thinking to herself. (Still, even if you consider that, I still can't help but wonder what would make Commander Ikari do something like this now of all times…has somebody on the outside already discovered his dirty, little secret?)

"Which means that Section 2 is going to watching our every move from now on?" Shinji asked in assumption as Misato sighed.

"Well, normally that would be the standard procedure, but in this case it pays to be extra cautious, so NERV's asking for some outside assistance, professionals who specialize in counter terrorism tactics." Misato said. "Luckily for us, there's this group called FOXHOUND that already agreed to offer their services to us and should be sending in their guys in a matter of days."

Asuka lowered her eyes as a smile crept up to her face when she began to think to herself as she definitely recognized the name as someone she knew was in that group. (It sounds like if FOXHOUND is coming over all the way to Japan, this thing must be really serious. Oh, well, it doesn't matter…it only means that I will get to see Garland soon enough again…)

"In another case, we're supposed to be getting some new blood to come and train you guys in defending yourselves as well, he's also going to be the main one looking after you, at least for the time being." Misato said. "But don't worry; I'm sure you'll like this guy. His profile was sent in via fax from the U.S some days ago to apply for the job and he seems more than qualified for it."

Misato held up a file with a photograph of an American male in his late forties, with a mullet styled shoulder length hair that was rough and almost unkempt with several streaks of grey covering most of its darkened hair. He had a face and chin that looked as if it had been chiseled out of rock and a thin mouthstache that matched his hair's color. Shinji and Asuka looked closely at the bio of this man, feeling as if they had seen him before, but neither of them could make out when, or even if, they had actually seen him before.

"Iroquois Pliskin, age 46, served seven years as a Lt. Junior Grade for the Navy Seals." Misato explained. "Expert in hand-to-hand combat, and the handling of weapons, and explosives, with an I.Q. of 180 and he speaks several languages, including Japanese and German. You'd better watch yourself, Asuka. You've got a pro to be your bodyguard, so when he gets here tomorrow, do show Pliskin-san some respect."

Asuka scoffed with frustration. "Alright, fine, whatever. And what does Wonder-girl have to say about this?"

"Yeah, does Ayanami know about this as well?" Shinji asked.

"She has no problem about this, though I already knew that was going to be her reaction from the start." Misato said. "She is just as valuable as you guys are when it comes to these situations."

"This Pliskin guy sounds okay enough, but are you sure that he's not some kind of spy himself?" Shinji asked. "Americans these days have got things rough, like with what happened at the Big Shell incident several years back."

"Oh, yeah, I remember heard about it, you guys learned it from your history lessons." Misato said. "Wasn't this guy, Solid Snake, who was supposedly a hero, responsible for taking over the tanker before it sank into the Hudson Bay?"

"That's what we're told…but…I don't think Solid Snake would have done something like that." Shinji said as Asuka nudged him.

"What, you're thinking there's some kind of confidential stuff behind it, idiot?" Asuka said.

"Well, there's a possibility…but I guess we'll never find out the truth since he's dead and forgotten now." Shinji said as Misato continued to talk

"I already checked this guy's background, he's clean." Misato said with a smile. "Don't you guys worry about any spies coming for you. I'm sure we'll deal with this thing as it comes. For now, just focus on piloting the Eva and defeating the Angels like you always do."

"I got it, Misato. The adults handle their problems, while we Children handle ours." Shinji said as he left the room to take a seat in front of the television to relax. On the station was an international news report of an ongoing war in a country somewhere in the Middle East. The Third Child could only shake his head, as he couldn't handle more depressing details of the climbing casualties of human war.

(Misato was right…the human wars are getting just as bad as the one we're having with Angels. It's enough to make you wonder which of the two will end up causing the end of humanity first.) Shinji thought as he decided to change the channel and a small smile lit his face as he stopped at something he liked. (Hey, an old rerun of _Naruto: Shippudden _is on and it's the Orochimaru battle arc, no less. This should be good…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, just as the rest of the outside world was viewing the same report of the ongoing war as Shinji had, one man was already deeply involved on the frontlines of that exact same war.

This was no VR simulation, but right in the heat of an actual battlefield in a now almost deserted desert city. The man had gotten used to these things as he had seen them for far too long.

The burning vehicles, dilapidated and barely standing buildings, hot desert winds, the sound of heavy gunfire and explosions from distances close and distant from his position could be seen and heard from a high vantage point inside an abandoned apartment, which was through the partially destroyed side of a wall. This place had almost became his second home…this was his new form of battlefield.

Solid Snake had finished his last cigarette for the day, his appearance of a nearly aging war veteran clearly showed as he was worn out from all the fighting. Wearing a new custom Sneaking Suit designed by Philanthropy with a newly built stealth type optic camouflage by Otacon, Snake gripped onto his handgun as he exhaled the fumes of his nearly finished cigarette before he made his move after contemplating the situation before him.

Carefully staying low and out of sight from any other possible vantage points that were a part of the buildings that were higher than the one he was in, Snake made his way across a makeshift bridge that linked to another of area of the building, where apparently there were two patrolmen in the room he needed to advance to.

Snake switched to his stealth camo option and using the data transferred from the Solid Eye system, an apparatus that also supported the suit's functions, which looked like a metallic eye patch for his right eye, turned the dark black suit's color to a grayish brown in order to completely conceal himself as he lay prone to the ground.

Using this to stay away from unnecessary fighting was helpful for Snake in these types of situations, as the method in which wars were fought had changed a great deal over the years from what he was used to.

One of the patrolmen passed the soldier without suspecting a soul was there as he headed forward while the other stayed behind with his back turned. Snake quickly left his position in a hurry to sneak up to the stationary patrolman and proceeded to grab him around his neck as he wrestled him out of any of his comrades' view. Already with a firm grip on him, Snake wrestled with the soldier's neck before the man lost consciousness. After quickly searching him, Snake was able to find one Ration and some rounds for his handgun.

The other patrolman, who realized there was something wrong by now with this comrade, returned with his gun in armed position, suddenly lost his grip on it as Snake was already on him as he grabbed the long muzzle of the machine gun and used a free hand to knock the wind out of the patrolman.

Now that he was disarmed, Snake had control of the gun and was able to hold the patrolman up before he recognized what just happened. Snake then did a full body search from his upper chest to even his lower and groin areas on the patrolman, looking for other weapons and other items he would possess. He was able to get some grenades and ammo for his AK rifle before knocking out the soldier using the gun handle in one hit since he was on a recon mission and its orders didn't include the killing of the local resistance groups in that area.

Already low on time, Snake deactivated his suit's abilities to conserve battery power and made his way to the edge of the room, where he grabbed hold of the ledge and used his body weight to carry himself over to the ground safely and into a passageway of a building that will take him to the outside streets. Before he did so, he saw one of the enemy resistance rebels come in at his direction as if he was running from something, but before he was going to hail on his radio for backup, he was cut down in a hail of bullets from the direction he came from. Snake paused at this as he new there was a serious battle outside.

Still making his way through since it was the only direction to go forward, Snake quickly made his way to the side of a destroyed car casket where the locals were fighting against the enemy, using it as cover. Taking out his rifle, Snake began to assist the locals as he fired into the buildings' windows where the enemy gunfire was coming from across the street. Using his recently acquired grenades, Snake used them to flank his movement before moving forward past the sandbags and the self made barricade that blocked the road to the other side of the street and into a room where he briefly stopped in order to pick up an RPG that was dropped by a local who apparently was felled by gunfire only moments before Snake's arrival.

Spotting the location of the forces as one of them had a sniper positioned on the roof areas, Snake fired to the building as the missile hits its mark, totally destroying part of the foundation, sending the roofing area crashing down inside.

Just when he thought it was the end of it, Snake saw an armored vehicle approaching in the middle of the street, more enemy forces to act as reinforcements. Snake still had ammo for his RPG and used it to fire at the wheels of the truck, sending it flying off the ground and landing on its roof.

Emerging from his position, Snake kept his gun in position, aimed at the soldiers as one of them signaled for surrender, dropping his and his comrade's weapons.

For now, it seemed that this dispute was over, but it would only be a matter of time before the fighting would start again. At least the locals could now get a chance to attain information and a rest from the fighting for the time being thanks to Snake's cooperation and aid.

But for the Legend, the fight was far from finished. He still hadn't come across any useful leads about the Patriots' situation or even their location. Not only that, he was still concerned about the safety of the late Olga Gurlukovich's child, as well as Raiden's and Liquid Ocelots' whereabouts.

As the battle had begun to subside, one of the locals approached Snake and offered him a round of rifle ammunition and a pack of cigarettes as a gesture of thanks for the support. Snake took them with a nod of thanks before turning to leave.

"I'm finished here…time to meet back with Otacon." Snake said as he made his way past that area to a vacant lot some distance away from where the fighting took place where he met a parked jeep and a cloaked occupant who shielded himself from the desert sand and heat.

"Welcome back, Snake." The cloaked figure said as he slightly moved the hood of his cloak back to reveal his slightly aged face, as it had grown a beard over the years. He was a male in his late twenties, wearing a thin pair of glasses and looked like a professional and highly intellectual scientist. "We'd best get a move on since we've already been called to our next mission from Naomi."

"I remember the debriefing before coming here, Hal. We're supposed to head to Japan to look into this NERV, right?" Snake asked as the jeep drove out of the area. "But isn't that where they are supposed to be fighting those Angel things that attack the country on a timely basis?"

"Yeah, the details sound crazy, but bear with me on this. We believe that the organization backing it known as SEELE has ties to the Patriots, it would help if we can somehow investigate both groups in order to sniff out the enemy."

"SEELE…they already sound like a suspicious group to me from what I've heard of them." Snake said simply. "These are the same people who helped made NERV into the facility that they are, if I recall."

"Yeah…though I heard some shady stuff's been going on at NERV's end too. Not to mention that they are more or less the ones who requested FOXHOUND to help provide the recruits they need to train their own people."

"Maybe their Commander's gotten scared stiff over some kind of development SEELE had with them." Snake said as they stopped off to their ride out of the area…their Philanthropy funded transport helicopter.

The two men made their way to the helicopter that was camouflaged alongside the destroyed buildings as Otacon started up the engines and the rotors moved, making the craft airborne.

"While FOXHOUND's got their hands full in assisting NERV's security detail soon, at least it will give us chance to move around easier." Otacon said.

"So, let's go over the objectives once more...once we get to Toyko-3, we head straight for the Geo-front and to NERV. Then we meet our new employers. You got our files, Hal?" Snake said as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"I've got them right here." Otacon showed some documents of fake birth certificates and ID cards forged with Snake's current and barely recognizable facial features. "You're going as Iroquois Pliskin again, but I rendered your history with the Navy SEALS and British Special Air Force this time, so those NERV folks will take you seriously."

"You're just being paranoid." Snake joked. "I doubt this Second Impact generation would even recognize this face as belonging to that of a so called former terrorist and criminal whose been reported dead for almost a decade now."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. NERV's got some top class recognition systems as part of their security details." Otacon said. "Well, Snake, at least the sneaking suit's been approved in the test field in time for the mission in Japan."

"Yeah, that new stealth camo really came in handy in an environment like this; it can do wonders if infiltrating someplace like NERV HQ will have to happen." Snake said.

"Not only that, it has been fitted with the same material that the Arsenal Tengus wore, but now this suit will protect your body from serious burn injuries using nanomachines to act as a fire coolant when the wearer is caught by fire. This suit can withstand even up to a five degree burn and your skin will still be intact afterwards. It was also designed to protect your vital organs as well until the battery for the nanomachines runs out."

"At least I don't have to worry about getting sunburns." Snake commented jokingly. "And weapons?"

"Your USP has a suppressor now, but it always pays to still have your M9 handy." Otacon handed him both handguns. "We also have had the rest of the necessary equipment and weapons ready and waiting."

"We're just packing light for the time being, Hal." Snake said as he finished his cigarette. "In any case, if what Meryl says is true about the SEELE group conspiring along with the Patriots, we could have a lead on our hands in finding Liquid."

"I hope you're right about that…" Otacon said as he saw the look at Snake's face. "And just maybe, find Raiden along the run too."

Snake sighed as he heard this, as he still hadn't heard from Raiden recently ever since he had vanished without a trace as to where he could have gone to. This has grown concern from his wife, Rosemary and the remainder of the new FOXHOUND group, and Snake had made it part of his personal mission to find him during his travels.

"Snake, I'm sure that Raiden's still alive somewhere. The kid may not look it, but he can take care of himself if things get rough." Otacon assured him. "Just focus on the mission at hand for now until we can get some intel on where to find him."

"Yeah, I hope you're right about that." Snake said as he was about to turn to his side to take a short nap from the action, he suddenly started to cough harshly as Otacon reacted to this in a frantic.

"Snake!" Otacon shouted, almost moving from his helicopter seat, as Snake raised an arm in front of him, holding a thin, metallic syringe that he used to inject a serum into his throat area. The soldier grunted as he started to calm down from the effects of the medicine he had just injected into himself.

"Dammit, I thought we'd gotten that taken care of, Snake." Otacon sighed as he relaxed some, though he was still fearful of what he had just witnessed.

"It doesn't happen as often like the first few times." Snake said as he took some deep breaths.

"Do you think that it will hamper your mission in Japan? We can go back to HQ and check Naomi for more nanomachines." Otacon said as Snake shook his head.

"We're already on the way to Japan; we can't afford to detour since we're behind schedule as it is." Snake said. "We'll keep going there and report to her and Meryl later."

"Okay, just don't push yourself anymore than you have to." Otacon advised him as Snake looked at the small mirror ahead on the cockpit at his own reflection as he started to think to himself seriously.

(I wonder how much time I have left before I can stop you one last time, Liquid? And what is it that the Patriots are planning for Tokyo-3 and this NERV...aren't the people of NERV the ones responsible for defending our planet from those Angel things that always end up in Japan so far?) Snake thought to himself. (What could they possibly want with that particular facility?)

Without bothering to give it more thought for now, Snake simply grunted silently as he turned to his side to sleep until he was called for departure for his mission.

However, this was only just the beginning to a set of important events for himself and later, the people at Tokyo-3. Little did he know that he and others like himself were only just setting the prelude to a long fight ahead…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Well, it took awhile, but I finally got to it. Starting now is one of a series of all new revised chapters for this story as to make it more presentable than before with many new surprising additions now using references to the manga as well from the original anime as basis, so hardcore Eva fans are in for a real treat. I hope everyone is prepared for this as I've got plenty of ideas for this and its accompanying side-story, Soldier X which is also getting high praises for its current revisions for the future.

So, how did you guys like things so far? Yeah, if you read the prologue and noticed that this time around, there are going to be some major differences in this story from the original version and the absence of Raiden is one of them until further notice. Since we all have little idea what happened to him between the time of MGS2 and the current Evangelion timeline, it is clear enough that his appearance for this story and Soldier X will have to wait till later, so my greatest apologies to the Raiden fans out there who were expecting to see him, I wanted this chapter of all things to present how much Snake has changed, but still has the skills to be the Legend.

Apparently, this has all gone to my favor. Before we can see Raiden anytime soon, I have planned to have the other MGS characters, both canon and the original characters, appear much earlier in this story than expected in related story terms to help develop the character interaction and relationships/pairings much sooner and better, so I hope this serves as good news to everyone. I won't ruin any surprises, but be expecting some really good stuff to come later on.

With MGS4 coming closer soon, and the Evangelion manga getting closer to its conclusion, I know you guys must have some questions about how things are going to turn out in these revisions, like if Shinji and Rei's relationship will be better told than before as well as the other pairings for this story (don't worry, the Snake x Misato pairing will remain intact with added stuff to boot), how will the new FOXHOUND characters relate to the Eva characters, what other references will be used in this story later from other anime/games and COE's companion stories and my most personal fave, how many nasty ways I can think up of for bashing Gendou in my upcoming omakes later for this story.

I just wanted to point that stuff out to give the readers some insight of what I had in store for the revisions for COE ahead, and that's not even the half of what I have in mind. In any case, I hope that I still have fans and supporters out there that have been waiting patiently for the revisions for this story to start for the longest time. I can assure you that the wait will be worth it.

Now the only problem that lies with me aside from getting more COE chapters ready for revision later on a frequent basis, is waiting for the Evangelion manga to get updated on as well as getting that Playstation 3, considering the price hike for it down here if I ever want to play MGS4 as well as DMC 4…

Hope you enjoyed the Easter Eggs included from this chapter as well, I must admit I've been watching the latest Shippuden episodes as well in its current arc, I'd figured it would be nice to be referenced by an Eva character.

In any case, time to close off the chapter with its very first Gendou bashing omake! Enjoy!

Omake 1: After A Hard Day's Work…

Shardclaw: At last, I finally got the first chapter for COE done. It may not seem like it to the masses out there, but it was rather tough for me over the time, with having to constantly change Snake's appearance and make things go in line for MGS4, as well as giving it a rather snazzy presentation. Not to mention, having to catch up on so much unwatched new and old anime/manga and gaming over the period that I've been on hiatus on this story, it's never easy for me. Now, to get to work on the other chapters ASAP…

Before I can do so, guess who charges onstage, the Number One Wankster Man and my most hated enemy, Gendou Ikari.

Gendou: So, Shardclaw, you managed to bring yourself to return on focusing on your major and most popular crossover story to boot in order to humiliate me once more, even by starting it off with an omake bashing yours truly right off the bat. I must commend you on your bravery, but it will not last.

Shardclaw: Well, if you haven't guessed by now, that's part of the plan, you lowly excuse for a human. But other than that, I do probably have a large, unknown number of willing anime and game girls that must have been delayed being sent to me for quite a long time after updates and after all the cool and uber latest anime I've seen so far, that means I got a lot of catching up to do on this story if I ever want to make fan-boys jealous of my status as the 'one who killed you and gets hawt girls as a reward to make the ultimate harem.'

Gendou: I'll see to it that your glory ends here, and to accomplish that, I have brought a fellow comrade with me who is more than capable enough to teach you a thing about making a fool out of me.

As he said that, another one of my hated wanksta men enters, Solty Rei's Ashley Lynx. However, this does not faze me to an extent.

Shardclaw: Whoop-de-do, a wanksta who can actually fight. Sorry to disappoint you two old men, but my power has grown over the hiatus thanks to the ever so growing appreciation of the revisions for Soldier X, meaning that I've gained more mad skillz than before as a writer. Actually, since Ashley is here, I'd wanted him to see for himself a little surprise I've prepared over the holidays. Oh, girls…

With a snap of my fingers, Integra Martel, Silvia Ban, Celica Yayoi, Accela Warrick and Rose Anderson, all wearing the swimsuits and bikinis that they wore in Solty Rei episode 5, _'Waterside Panic'_ surrounded me, hugging me from all sides, causing Ashley to almost get a heart attack.

Integra, wearing a skimpy, red string bikini (since we'll never see her in one, I decided she will be dressed in that one): Shardclaw-sama, you must be hungry after working so hard like that…how about some congratulatory dessert for a job well done, served along by us on our bosoms as plates?

Shardclaw: Um, you girls do know that it's only the first chapter, right? Can't you save the risqué comments till it's done and we're in the privacy of my bedroom?

Ashley: But how…?! How did my subordinates end up with you, if you never touched this story for a long period now?

Shardclaw: The funniest thing happened over the holidays, you see. While I was preparing this and more COE/SX chapters for revision, I had a 'Help Wanted' sign posted for more assistants to help push the revision production faster. Just when I thought that it was a failed attempt for publicity, these girls along with Solty-chan, Miranda and teenage Kasha came to me on their own accord, saying they want to work for me instead of you on the condition that I bash you in one of my fics as a payback for the way you manipulated and used your own subordinates, and more importantly, use my powers as a writer to bring back things the way they were before you messed things up for them and betraying Silvia-san, Integra-san and my most favorite of the group, the ever so cute, lovable and bubbly, Celica-chan, so they can go back to being the closest thing to sisters, thus making my bedroom activities with them more enjoyable. You can say it as my own given Christmas present, heh-heh.

Celica: Mou, stop it, Shardclaw-sama, you're embarrassing us.

Gendou: Hmph, don't think you can do things on your own accord, just because your revamped OC, Gregory Kinezono made things go smoothly for you. Ashley, dispose of him at once so we can start doing perverted things to his harem…starting with these girls.

Ashley: Of course…after I kill off one or two of them again, that is for leaving me to come and work for somebody like Shardclaw.

Shardclaw: Okay, now you've gone and done it. It's time to call in somebody to teach you guys a lesson about how to properly treat women and since I can't risk having Legretta-san and the rest of the God Generals deal with you right now like in the last SX revised chapter with your fellow wanker men, Kagami Mikage and Kakuzawa, Gendou, I'll just have to use my most recent addition to my wanker man elimination squad to get things done.

Ashley: And pray tell, just who is it that you have in mind? Somebody weak, I suppose, a mere speck of dust.

Just then, a tall, Japanese teenage male with long flowing dark hair, wearing a completely black bodysuit, carrying a rifle and a long, 30 feet katana entered. Both men swallowed at the sight of the man in front of them.

Shardclaw: Gentlemen, please the former anti hero, all time psychotic and badass, second most powerful character of the Gantz manga, Shion Izumi. He's been working with me for some time now on the condition that he keeps his skills in check since its unlikely he's ever coming back to life. Shion-san, be nice to them, will ya?

Shion: Hmph, I hope you can give me a fight, Ashley, you enemy of women. Though I doubt I'd be expecting much from an old fossil like you. I'll show you I'm not just any speck of dust.

Before Ashley can react, Shion already was several feet above him, with sword extended over his head and the massacre had begun as Shion had cleaved Ashley Lynx clean into two, separating him from his human and resemble parts.

Shion: Now, you'll be joining him as well, Gendou. This will be just a taste for what the boss has planned for your execution later during these revisions, especially what you did to tick him off a trillion times over for what you did in the Evangelion manga volume 6.

Gendou: This isn't over by a long shot, Shardclaw! Even though things just started, I swear that one day that your reign will not…

Gendou gets cut off mid speech as Shion used his rifle to turn Gendou into nothing but putty as his body is blown off to thirty something pieces.

Shardclaw: And your score for today, Shion-san, is only…huh, twenty four? They really were just weaklings, weren't they? Oh, well, this if just the first chapter, maybe his other bashings will be even cooler to watch, I suppose…

Silvia: Oh, Shardclaw-sama…if you don't hurry and eat up, our combined body heat will melt the whipped cream before you can get to enjoy it to the fullest.

Shardclaw: Oh, crap, I almost forgot about them!

Celica: Make sure you eat up everything we have to offer until WE can tell you, 'gou-chi-sou-sa-ma'.

Accela: To those who didn't know, that word is a term in Japan when people say when they are finished with a meal.

Celica suddenly nudges Accela like she usually does in the series as a punishment while I shake my head while putting on a bib and taking a spoon.

Shardclaw: What did I get myself into now…is every revised chapter going to end somehow like this from now on? I'd better be careful with how much I bash Gendou from now on, but then again, it's already too late because this is just icing on the cake. In any case, time to get the rest of COE prepped for editing, so until the next couple of updates get online, leave your kind comments and suggestions. I'll probably be doing two to the best of my abilities for every fortnight to come in order to speed things up a little.

See you guys in the next one.


	2. Arrivals

ShardclawK: Alright, since most of you really enjoyed the first chapter for the revised start for COE that much based on your reviews, I'm going to continue at my own pace to keep bringing you more and more updates as quick as I can get to work on them…that's if I can get my busy gaming and anime/manga reading schedule out of the way at first, but then again, I made a New Year's resolution to watch and complete as much stuff as I can this year, and I got over six years of the Negima! manga to catch up on and the .hack series to start getting into as two examples.

Without further delay, here's chapter 2 of the story, enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 2: Arrivals

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Location: The GeoFront, NERV Headquarters inside Central Dogma at the Command Centre.

A new and busy morning for the facilities top three engineers, or as they were commonly known as by their peers and NERV, the '_Bridge Bunnies_', was beginning for them. They were the top three programmers responsible in aiding Misato Katsuragi in the constant Angel attacks; their duties ranging from relaying status reports during battle to controlling various programming for, and even controlling, the base's supercomputer, the MAGI system.

Makoto Hyuga, Misato's assistant, had been on a break from his duties for about half an hour now, since he had been hard at work in keeping a diagnosis on hacker alerts on the MAGI system. Since the Eleventh Angel's attack, chances weren't being taken on its defenses any longer as Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had been doing her utmost best, even working late into the night, just to keep things running smoothly or she would have to endure getting chewed out by Commander Gendou Ikari.

Makoto lay back in his chair, a cup of hot coffee in his hand, as he looked over and spoke to his two fellow co-workers.

"Boy, if Major Katsuragi has another all nighter done like the last time just to keep this base safe, I don't think even I could handle this pressure any longer." He sighed with some fatigue in his voice. He too had been taking part in the late night duties for some days now just to keep everything in order, but the exhaustion was starting to catch up to him.

"Well, you know just how tight our defense budget gets every time an Angel attacks." Shigeru Aoba, who was listening to his friend, said. "If things continue going the way they have, soon we won't have anything left to even keep this base together. NERV may even have to start putting people on the unemployment line just to keep on keeping the Angel's from overrunning the planet. It's bad enough that we're already low on income as it is…"

"I just hope it won't have to come to that. Despite the situation, I heard from Dr. Akagi a few days back about a new engineer that should at least ease some of the weight off our backs for awhile." Maya Ibuki yawned, stretching her arms outwards. "Still, I think it's weird that NERV would be willing to ask for assistance from the outside, don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it, lately there's been a lot of talk going around about that, but I'm not sure on the full details yet since it's all new to me." Shigeru said. "Still, it would be useful to have a foreigner's point of view on the MAGI so that way maybe we can get around things in case of any emergencies. I just hope this guy is as good as Dr. Akagi says he is."

"Well, since we've got that area covered, I also heard that the pilots are to get some sort of combat training as well later on when the new foreign special tactics team lands here while Katsuragi is off at Matsushiro in a couple of days." Makoto said as Maya turned her head as she heard this.

"Does that mean that eventually we'll have to start to relearn weapons training?" Maya asked. She was one person who was very uncomfortable about holding weapons or even the thought of taking lives.

"That's only going to happen if things end up becoming really serious later." Shigeru answered but before he could continue, a loud buzzer rang throughout the Command Centre, indicating an emergency.

"Damn, another Angel already?" Makoto said as he and Shigeru sat up to access the main monitor to find the problem. To their shock, they looked at the screen to find that the second branch of NERV, located in the Nevada desert in the United States, had just suddenly and mysteriously disappeared off the map.

"Contact the Commander! Notify the emergency to all NERV personnel, including the third U.S and Germany branches!" A panicked Hyuga shouted to his comrade. "Are they also okay...? No, delay that! Confirmation of the explosion is still being confirmed by the MAGI!"

"Roger." Shigeru answered, as he picked up his phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moments later, in the darkened office of Commander Gendou Ikari, with Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutski standing close by, a phone rang at the said commander's desk and it was Fuyutski who answered it as Gendou sat in his chair calmly, gloved hands blocking the lower view of his face, as usual.

"Yes?" Kouzou asked. After a few seconds, he replied to the other end, a hint of shock on his face.

"WHAT? The Second branch of NERV just disappeared?" Kouzou asked.

"Yes, sir. It's been confirmed." Shigeru replied on the other end. "It's been wiped off the map."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of the planet, inside FOXHOUND headquarters in Washington D.C…

"Are you certain about this?" A woman's voice asked sternly as the figure in front of her spoke back to her. She was American in her mid thirties, with a tall stature, short blood red hair and was wearing a bandana and a bullet as a memento wrapped around her neck, wearing combat fatigues.

"Yes, it's most certainly that what just happened, Meryl." Another voice spoke, this one with an English accent and brunette with long flowing hair and wearing a lab coat. "Mei Ling's still trying to get in touch with any recruits who could possibly have been near that area at the time of the explosion."

"That's not likely, most of our guys in the field are stationed at other places far around the world at the moment, and only some of them are on standby here, getting ready to fly to Japan later." Meryl Silverburgh spoke as Naomi Hunter replied.

"You're right about that; Scorpion's over at Cuba while both Panther and Eagle are probably still in South Africa right now, all of them attending to their missions." Naomi said. "As for Drakken, Mystic Crow, and Usagi Ninja, they are in Australia altogether for their mission too."

"Right, and considering that those last three always work on missions together as a team, then I suppose there's no reason for worrying about them unless they actually call and request for backup." Meryl said. "Then, that just leaves here…"

"Venom and Berserker Demon, who already have been assigned to leave for Japan ahead of the others as just mentioned, along with Crimson Jaguar and White Hawk, who probably are still in training since this morning with Dark Eden." Naomi said. "It looks like everyone important to us has been accounted for; still I can't help but feel sorry for those poor souls in Nevada right now."

"Me too…but just where did this blast originate from anyway?" Meryl asked as a young Chinese woman entered the passageway area, holding onto a clipboard.

"I've just gotten the results in, the blast came from the American based HQ of NERV. To be more specific, it was at the second branch of NERV that the blast took place at." Mei Ling, dressed in her Philanthropy uniform, said seriously, causing Meryl and Naomi to look at her with their eyes widened in surprise at this news.

"A part of NERV is gone? Just like that, Mei Ling?" Meryl asked. "And we're sending our guys over to Japan to their main headquarters where those strange Angel things are attacking?"

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Naomi asked. "Still, this is what the superiors asked of us after NERV requested our assistance not too long ago."

"Really, which ones really issued the order, my father, or that A-hole, Reese?" Meryl sighed as she could guess that Matthew Reese, the infamously incompetent, annoying, and hated Lieutenant of FOXHOUND, a sentiment that almost every member of the group shared, would order something as crazy as this. She decided to keep calm about it and continued to speak to her colleagues.

"Meryl, we don't like the guy any more than you do, but relax, this was a request from Roy. He just happens to be an old friend of the Vice Commander for NERV and recommended our guys to help with the security details at their base." Naomi said as Meryl sighed.

"Okay, if you put it that way. I was supposed to head over there with my own team as well." Meryl said.

"Ah, that reminds me, Meryl. You're to go and get a debriefing about the group who are is going with you today from the Colonel." Mei Ling said. "Venom and Berserker should already be there getting the details as well."

Meryl nodded to her friend as she started to walk her own way towards Roy's office. As she made her way, she almost bumped into somebody who wasn't minding her way, another young woman with brown hair. She stumbled a bit backwards as she saw Meryl in front of her.

"Rosemary..." Meryl said as Rose looked on in silence at first before walking off to the direction she was heading towards. Meryl knew that Rose was having a hard time trying to cope with Raiden's disappearance even now. "…if only there was something I could say that could help or make you feel even a little reassured of Jack's safety…but for now, I've got to deal with my own matters first, even if it means running into Snake eventually later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally, we're here." Otacon said, as he got out of the Philanthropy owned cargo chopper in the docking bays of Tokyo-3's airport, wearing his glasses and sporting a plain blue shirt with a dark jeans. He was carrying a suitcase which held his personal belongings, and a laptop he kept close to his side. Behind him, Snake jumped out, with probably more luggage than his partner, but this didn't bother Snake at all. He always made sure to have extras of the already necessary equipment with him just in case the time should come with a situation requiring it.

Snake was wearing a navy green shirt with the Philanthropy logo on it along with a leather strap which hung around his left shoulder to his waist, which was holding his suppressed USP, while his pants were decorated with straps and pouches as well. He even looked decent in a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses. Both NERV and Philanthropy had already granted two of their best operatives' access to Japan without them having to go through the trouble of getting their suitcases inspected by customs, so the two made it out to the exit without any problems.

Based on their appearances, it would be hard for anyone to believe, upon meeting them, which they had just flown out of a war zone from the other side of the world.

"Let's get a move on. Our ride is supposed to be waiting for us." Snake said, heading forward to the airport's departure gate.

At the airport's waiting lounge entrance, a NERV security courier van was parked outside and waiting for them. Two agents, wearing matching black NERV uniforms, quickly identified Snake and Otacon as they walked up to them.

"Hal Emmerich and Iroquois Pliskin, welcome to Japan." One of the agents said without any expression to the two Americans. "Major Katsuragi was due to meet you, but an unforeseen event took place earlier today and she had to tend to the matter. We were sent here instead to guide you to headquarters."

"An unforeseen event, you say?" Snake asked in fluent Japanese. "Just what exactly happened?"

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential information from where we stand at the moment, Mr. Pliskin. If you wish to know more, we can discuss that matter on our way to Headquarters." The agent answered simply.

"That's fine with me, then." Snake replied courtly, as the agents agreed with Snake by smiling at him briefly, while assisting him and Otacon with packing the suitcases into the van.

Afterwards, the four got into the vehicle, where they were transported throughout the city of Toyko-3, then taken via express underground into the GeoFront after a half hour drive. During the travel, Snake and Otacon were informed about the recent mysterious occurrence regarding the disappearance of the second branch of NERV, since they had been traveling from their previous destination without any news of what has happened recently.

"Are you saying the second branch disappeared just like that?" Snake asked.

"Yes, it did, Pliskin-san. As of now, it's still under investigation. No one really knows what happened over there. There wasn't even an explosion; actually, that's just what's been reported for the time being. So for the time being, we've labeled this as 'causes unknown'." The agent said.

"Hmmm..." Snake sat back to think. (No way...it couldn't be...not that...)

"What's up? Is something bothering you?" Otacon asked, noting the look on his friend's face.

Snake simply shook his head." It's nothing, really. Something that just came up to mind, but it can't possibly be it."

But what was really bothering Snake was the thought on the possibility that Metal Gear was involved in this.

(Could it be linked to Ocelot or is it another one of the Patriots moves? And also, what could have such power to have taken out such a large area so suddenly and if it wasn't the Patriots or Ocelot, then who was responsible?) Snake thought, as the NERV transport finally stopping at the parking lot. (I'll find out what's really going on...that's part of the reason why we're here in the first place.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The new advanced hydrogen bomb really has proven its effectiveness." A man, dressed in black, his facial features barely noticeable, said with pride, as he rode in a helicopter over the area where the second branch of NERV was now a large, gaping crater.

"So, it's is approved then?" Asked another man sitting opposite to his partner.

"Yes, it has. You have my greatest compliments and thanks." The man replied." But how can we be sure that the new prototype will not affect the warhead? Does SEELE know about the data we retrieved from Arsenal?"

"You worry too much. Both they and the Patriots will get what's coming to them, as will NERV. When the time comes to use it again, and if either plans to retaliate, we'll be ready." The mystery man smiled. Then, his cell phone rang. He immediately answered and heard what the caller on the other end had to tell him.

"So, both he and his friend have already arrived in Japan… I see." He said. "Proceed with the plan, but be cautious. You can't afford any mistakes, now that the U.S government has started investigating the so-called disappearance of NERV's second North American branch. We'll meet you in three hours."

"Understood." The deep voice replied at the other end, before hanging up.

"Everything's going according to plan. Soon...Tokyo-3 and NERV will be ours..." The man said with a sinister smile. "Then...Snake will regret that he ever tried to defy us..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. Emmerich, come with me. We shall go to Dr. Akagi's office from here." One of the agents said as they stopped near the hallways of Central Dogma. "Mr. Pliskin, you have a map of NERV, don't you?"

"I had every route of this place memorized before coming here. I'll be fine." Snake said, remembering the detailed map that he had looked over dozen of times before leaving for Japan, thanks to Otacon's information and his experience as a solider. He then signaled for his friend to talk to him before they went their separate ways.

"It seems that this is where we go meet our bosses." Snake said to his friend as well signaled him to keep his Codec line open. "You know the drill, Hal. Contact me if something out of the ordinary happens. And don't forget why you are really here..."

"I haven't. You just take care of yourself; I'll be fine on my own end as well." Otacon smiled as they did their special handshake. Then, afterwards, after the agents had guided Otacon to Ritsuko's office, Snake had no trouble finding his way throughout headquarters by himself as he started to make himself familiar with the area.

Snake then remembered that he hadn't had a thing to eat before coming to Japan, as he had been in the midst of some intense fighting over in the Middle East before he and Otacon had made their departure

(There's supposed to be a cafeteria around here, if I recall. The rations I got from the rebel forces didn't really fill me enough.) Snake thought to himself as eventually, he found an area with vending machines full of snacks and drinks nearby. Fortunately he happened to have some Japanese currency with him that was sufficient enough to get him a drink.

Snake leaned back and drank the canned beverage, contemplating his next strategy. He was a man who always planned ahead for a worse case scenario, as he still had his equipment from his Sneaking Suit and some other weapons with him, one of them namely being some C4 and a new type of SEMTEX, which had enough power that could even damage the strongest steel re-enforced armour of a Metal Gear, at least the ones that he had dealt with before.

(Can't wait to try it out later. So far, everything seems to be looking up...) Snake thought to himself. (Once I get details of the situation here, I'll make my move by investigating the Commander first...hmm?)

Snake looked up to see a long purple haired woman walking his way, wearing a body fitting black dress with a very short end just above her knees. She also had on a red and black jacket over it and a cross pendant that hung from under her neck. Snake was almost impressed by the woman's beauty, but the fact that she was watching him just as closely as well almost made him lose his composure for a second. This was practically a first for him as he caught himself.

(What's up with her? She looks like an important figure around here...now that I recall, she's the combat and tactics specialist for NERV.) Snake thought to himself. (But, she looks so young to be an officer of that rank…and a good looking one to add.)

Misato herself was stunned to see the new person standing there facing her in silence as the man was amazingly well built for his age and his clean shaven cut of his mullet and well formed moustache really detailed his facial features well. She tried to keep her breath and posture in check, since she hadn't seen anyone this incredible looking for as long as she could remember.

(Is that the guy who will be guarding and training Shinji and the other pilots for the time being? I didn't think he'd arrive so soon, or else I'd put on something more appealing, today. Man, he is at least as handsome as Kaji.) Misato thought to herself before thinking to herself some more as she kept getting a good look at Snake's appearance.

(Hell, even sexier, at least he dresses for work, just like how an important figure here at NERV is supposed to dress. Wait a minute…what the hell am I thinking about at a time like this? Calm yourself down, Misato! He's only going to be a work colleague; he's probably a proud father with about five or six kids and a foxy wife from the looks of things…) Misato mentally slapped herself as Snake approached her.

Snake took off his shades, with a smile on his face as he bowed to her. "Hello, Major Katsuragi. I'm Iroquois Pliskin, at your service. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad timing." He said in flawless Japanese.

Misato returned with a smile of her own and ended up shaking his hand afterwards after managing to compose herself.

"No, you haven't, but things are still a bit chaotic since the incident in the States with the Second branch." Misato replied with a bit of a stressed tone in her voice.

"Oh, about that, I've already been briefed about it." Snake said seriously. "Have things cooled down yet?"

"Yes, but we've been notified that the U.S government has made plans to transport Evangelion Unit 03 here. They don't want to take any chances since they lost Unit 04 in that incident." Misato said with a stern face as a thought hit her. (Meaning that the Fourth Child's already been…)

Less than an hour ago, right after the second branch incident had occurred, the Marduk Institute had handpicked a pilot without her knowing it. And the worst part was that this soon to-be pilot happened to be one of Shinji's closest friends, and hers as well, Touji Suzahara. This whole thing was proof enough to Misato that she had been in the dark on the goings on in NERV for far too long and this was the last thing she, or any of the others close to her in NERV, needed; an event that could very possibly endanger the lives of the pilots.

(Shinji will eventually know about this, I'm sure of it. I just hope it doesn't affect him to an extent where I should be worried.) Misato thought as Snake looked at her quiet face, now noting her beautiful appearance, even though she was concentrating on something important.

"You alright there, Major?" Snake asked, also noticing that there seemed to be a lot on Misato's mind at the moment, and began to think to himself. (From the look on her face, I can tell this situation is probably about to get a lot more serious than I thought...hope it doesn't get in the way of my investigation.)

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought." Misato said, her voice sounding as if she had been through enough already for one day but started to brief Snake anyway.

"You see, it's been confirmed. The Fourth Child will be Touji Suzahara. We have to make sure if he will accept the duty by tomorrow in time for when Unit 03 gets here by the end of the weekend." Misato explained. "I'm sorry to put you into your duty so soon after you've just arrived here, Pliskin-san, but you are assigned to accompany Dr. Akagi and myself to the Matsushiro testing site to monitor security for the new pilot. We will be having a meeting for the arrangements soon, but until then...why not tell me a bit about yourself, Mr. Pliskin?"

"Please...call me David." Snake said. "Most people who know me call me that."

"David-san...I'll remember that." Misato smiled. "Oh...can I ask for a personal favor from you?"

"And that is?" Snake asked simply.

Misato sighed a bit before she spoke. "Well, the fact of the matter is, Touji just happens to be one of the Third Child's… Shinji's, closest friends and...I really can't afford to let him know right now that one of his friends is going to be the next pilot, or this could very well tear him up. Please...David...try to keep this a secret from Shinji, at least until the activation test is over."

"What? But something this important..." Snake was cut off by Misato's voice.

"Please, David. I know it sounds strange, but something just doesn't seem right about all this. The incident that just happened in the States, the choosing of another pilot at such a convenient timing…it doesn't add up one bit." Misato said. "You just have to keep this a secret for now until I can look more into this. Please?"

Snake had little idea what was happening in the hallways of NERV, but he could see that she wanted to protect Shinji's fragile state of emotion. He had already read up on Shinji's profile as well and Snake could sympathize with the hardships that Shinji went through. He could understand Misato's plea, and he knew that since he was going to spend some of his time with the pilots, he had to keep a promise like this, so he knew that he had to comply.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll keep it a secret for a while. You can trust me." Snake said.

"Thanks a lot. You don't know just how much this has been worrying me..." Misato replied gratefully. "Still, I'm surprised that we ran into each other like this. You didn't have any problems getting here, did you?"

"None whatsoever. Once you're accustomed to making mental maps of various places like this, it becomes natural." Snake said. "So, just where are those kids that I'm guarding?"

Misato looked at her watch and nodded her head. "Their school is almost over, so now would be a good time for you to go meet them, though you'll only be meeting Shinji and Asuka today since Rei couldn't make it to school today. Anyway, there are still some things to sort out here and I really can't leave here until later tonight... it's not a problem with you, right?"

Snake knew at once that this mission had just become an obvious babysitting job, which was something that hardly interested him. Still, he had to consider that he was being offered an opportunity by someone as beautiful as Misato, so he knew once more when he was beat.

"Okay, then. My partner, Hal Emmerich, is already at Dr. Akagi's office if you're interested in meeting him." Snake said. "As for the pilots, their school isn't so far from NERV, isn't it?"

"That's right. It's a short walking distance from here, so it shouldn't be any trouble." Misato said as she clasped her hands together. "Well, I leave everything in your hands. I'll be seeing you later, David."

As Misato smiled and walked away, Snake noticed that another interesting feature about Misato was her walk. It almost reminded him of Meryl's wiggle in a way. He smiled to himself about the situation he had gotten himself into. At least it was better than having gone through the 'usual method' of snaking around, this one was better, especially in his condition.

(Looks like I'll be having a time here in Japan.) Snake thought to himself as from her distance, Misato's face turned red when she thought about what she saw after meeting the man named Pliskin.

(He doesn't even have a ring on his finger! Does that mean an attractive guy like that in this day and age is still single?) Misato thought, nearly on the verge of not being able to contain herself emotionally. (Dammit, why am I thinking of him like that still? Get it together, girl! I've got to keep a level head about what's happening, but man, he was pretty cool about helping me with Shinji, so it's a plus for me. I just hope it doesn't affect his work in any way…)

As he made his way out of the area, Snake then heard the trademark ring tone of his Codec tone. He leaned back once more against the wall and pressed his hand against his left ear and answered.

"Snake…It's me." Otacon's face appeared onscreen. "How are things on your side so far?"

"I just met the Major...and I owe you one for the hook-up, Otacon." Snake smiled. "She's quite a looker."

Otacon smiled himself and responded. "Well, you could have gotten worse, so lucky you. I know since just met the Commander awhile ago and he is just like the type you described: stuck-up and the type to look down on you. I hate those kinds of people and I've heard that FOXHOUND's got that type of person as second in charge right now. Soon, we'll be experience the same kind of treatments they've been having for years now, Snake."

"Put up with it a little longer, Hal, at least it confirms the fact that he will be here when the time comes to look into his actions." Snake said. "In any case, was that all there was to what you called me up about?"

"Well, the reason I called is that we've just gotten new orders about our living accommodations from Meryl herself awhile ago."

"Oh, yeah, we didn't get any chance to discuss where we'll be staying in Japan, huh?" Snake asked. "So, just where are we supposed to stay then?"

"Well, our temporary home during our stay in Japan will be in an apartment building here in Toyko-3 itself." Otacon said.

"You make that sound like a problem, Hal. Sure, we'll probably have to worry about one or two of these Angel things showing up now and again, but our stay here won't be for long anyways once we get a lead on things." Snake replied.

"About that, Snake...our originally planned stay for a month has been extended to indefinitely until further notice. Also…we'll be living next door to the Katsuragi household as of this evening." Otacon simply said.

"What did you just say?!?" Snake reacted to the news in a loud tone. (This just keeps getting better and better…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, is everything set, Mana?" A male with dark hair in his mid thirties spoke, having an English accent but was speaking in Japanese dialogue to a teenage girl with short cut, blood red hair and clear blue eyes, dressed in casual clothing of a simple white dress.

"Yeah, that seems to be all the important stuff, Michael." Mana Kirishima said to the man named Michael Hansen. They were both finishing up packing suitcases into a helicopter as another girl, this one wearing a pair of thin glasses and cotton gloves along with a casual dress, who had long flowing hair stepped in, followed by another tall male behind her, who looked to be of half American, half German descent.

"What about you, Garland and Kari?" Michael asked the two as Garland replied.

"We're as ready as you guys are; this is all the equipment we will need for now." Garland said as Kari looked at Mana.

"Hey, Mana, I bet you're excited about going back to your home country to train like this, right?" Kari asked her friend as Mana shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest, I can't say I'm too thrilled about it, although it's an interesting prospect, but we were assigned our responsibilities and can't complain about them." Mana said as Michael placed his hand on her head. "What do you think, Michael?"

"All I know is that this will be good for everyone in the group to get some outside experience for once all at the same place at the same time. I'm also curious as to how NERV runs its day to day operations and especially how things go when an Angel attacks." Michael said as he looked at Garland. "Besides, Garland's getting a free chance to visit someone special when he gets there; he's not just going along to assist me with the training."

"I'm just hoping Asuka has behaved herself over the years since I last saw her." Garland said as he looked back to see a red headed woman approached them. "Maggie…are you sure that you don't want to come with us today? It's not too late to change your mind, you know."

"Thanks, but I'll be just fine, Garland. After all, who knows when the others will come back while you're gone and they need to know what's happening, I've got to be here to fill them in or else Reese will just give some bad information like he always does." Maggie Thompson said, brushing aside her hair.

"You've got a point there." Michael said, agreeing with her. "Well, we'll eventually be seeing you again when your time to be transferred to Japan comes, so keep things together for now, okay?"

"Leave it to me, you guys." Maggie said as Garland smiled at her at first before embracing her quickly, much to her surprise and causing Mana and Kari to giggle in the background.

"Garland, what are you…?" Maggie asked as her face flushed as Garland, blushing quite a bit himself, broke from the embrace.

"It will be just fine, Maggie. If things get too out of hand, I'll do what I always do before to put 'him' under control, even if you're not around to help me for the time being." Garland told her as he joined his group. "Just be careful just in case Reese orders something outrageous for you or any of the other recruits, and hang in there until you're called over, okay?"

"I will, Garland. You guys watch yourselves over there." Maggie said as she watched the group enter the helicopter that will take them across the other side of the world to Japan for their new mission…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Alright, second chapter done and it couldn't be more complete with the appearances of the FOXHOUND members that will be appearing in the story very soon as just hinted. I know those of you out there were kind of expecting either the cast of Sting of the Scorpion; Dragon, Crow, and Rabbit; or the most revered of them, the revised Soldier X, to make an appearance, but I wanted the revision to start out this way so as to hint what those guys are up to at this current time, although SX hasn't started yet, Scorpion's story has.

Don't worry though, my faithful readers, since most of you have also been waiting on SX being updated for awhile as well, I've planned for Greg and Linn's appearance to be at chapter 5 for this story, so they are getting an earlier appearance as well. As for how they will be introduced to the COE world based on the revamped characters for Greg and Linn…well, that's a surprise that you're all going to have to wait and see.

Also, I hope I didn't make whatever possible hinting romantic scenes too…mushy, like the one with Snake and Misato and Garland and Maggie. Blame it all on the shonen anime and manga I've been reading during my hiatus; I recently finally finished watched the _Air _series (though I personally liked the manga's ending much better for obvious reasons) and read the _Midori no Hibi_ manga, possibly the greatest and cutest romance comedy series ever made. I'd recommend that if you're looking for the strangest anime pairing that will make you go, 'WTF?!' and will make you go 'Awww, how cute.", laugh and cry at the same time, watch the anime first, (preferably subbed, Midori's seiyuu make the show worth watching a lot in those Seiji x Midori situations) then read the manga (because it has more love triangles and comedic situations than the anime had, but then again, the anime had stuff the manga didn't, sort of like how Elfen Lied is, so enjoy them both if you've never seen it before.)

Dammit, I'm getting soft to be going for stuff like this. The next Elfen Lied update better get around fast after such a long wait along with the Gantz update that should prove VERY interesting…

Until then, you know what to do. Leave your comments and suggestions in your decent reviews as always as I start up another omake, with no Gendou bashing this time around till after the next chapter. How do you like them apples, fanboys?

Omake 2: Shardclaw's Secret Exposed?

Before I can close off the chapter, Misato and Snake enters the stage with P.O' (Pissed Off)' ed looks on their faces, along with Garland and Maggie.

Misato: Shardclaw-san! How dare you make that scene between us seem too…inappropriate for the general audience? No one told me about this!

Shardclaw: Aw, relax, Misato-san. If this revision requires that I turn up the heat a bit between your soon to be blooming relationships by exaggerating those kinds of scenes a tad little to raise popularity, I must do whatever I can to attain that goal.

Snake: Well, aren't you enthusiastic about it. It looks to me like somebody needs to make you learn your place.

Shardclaw: And just how are you going to do that, hmm? Sending another wanker man my way would help a bit…

Snake: No, even better. We're going to expose your secret for most favored type of anime and game girls and we've gathered up the ones from your harem who are the most likely to be in that category for 'Girls with natural dark tone of skin or color close to chocolate.'

Shardclaw: Ehhhh? Then, that can only mean…oh, no.

As that was said, .hack's BlackRose, Azumanga Daioh's Kagura, Thousand Arms' Wyna Grapple, Hanaukyo Maid Team La Verite's Yashima Sanae, The Slayers' Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, Tenchi Muyo's Mihoshi, Critical Point's Carla Benedict, Solty Rei's Celica Yayoi, Negima's Fei Ku, Hand Maid May's Sara, Burst Angel's Jo, Read or Die: The TV's Wendy Earhart, Xenogears's Emeralda, Bastard!'s Arshes-Nei, Outlaw Star's Melfina, SoulCalibur's Talim, Ikki Tousen's Ukitsu, and Rumble Roses Aisha/Showbiz entered the stage wearing sexy and tight body fitting gymnast leotards.

BlackRose as she rubbed herself against me: Bet you didn't see this coming, eh, Shardclaw-sama? We're going to make you feel so sorry for making the fans wait for the revision to get moving again by making you not getting any sleep tonight.

Kagura, doing the same from the other side: Come on, you know want this.

Shardclaw: Wait, Kagura-chan and BlackRose-chan…aw, snap… after finally getting to see the hawtness of BlackRose-chan in action, the feeling to resist her attacks is gone for some reason. Why is that?

Celica: That's because we used pheromone laced body-wash to make it easier to seduce you, Shardclaw-sama.

Shardclaw: You guys did what? Isn't that a little unfair, considering that I'm the one handicapped here?

Sara: Why worry about the small stuff? In any case, let our little glomping contest take place in the privacy of your bedroom without any interruptions, okay?

Fei Ku: Yes, we'll do our best to give you lots and lots of 'service' during these revisions so you can be ready for when the new shipments start to join us. The rest of my buddies so want their turn with you since you're using some of your free time catch up on the Negima1 manga, aru!

Shardclaw: Fei-san, you don't have to rub it in like that…or else the fanboys will get jealous.

Melfina: But didn't you say that you wanted these revised COE chapters and omakes to have them saying, 'Damn, I'm jealous of this guy!' whenever we gang up on you like this?

Shardclaw: Hmph, most of my fans know just who is part of my harem by now, but a little reminder now and again wouldn't hurt since I still have my database of previous shipments up to current or else they could be mesmerized by the revisions instead…but then again, I'm the one being used like a toy here by you guys.

Garland: Have fun, Shardclaw. Try to survive till the next chapter, alright?

Shardclaw: This is far from over, you guys! You just wait and see what will happen in the next chapter if you do keep these things up.

Snake: I get the feeling he was asking for that to happen and seemed happy about it.

Misato: That is until the next chapter comes out and surprises more of the fans once again, I suppose.


	3. Visitors

ShardclawK: Just wanted to take the time to thank all those reviewers out there, both old time and new ones, for your comments for the COE revisions so far, as well send a special big up to DarkFusion-san for taking the time from his own busy schedule to edit the chapters for this story and SX as well thus far.

Until SX gets its long anticipated revised update with a totally new and original chapter, loaded to the brim with lots of surprises, twists and revelations soon, here's chapter 3 of the COE story where things start to get interesting. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 3: Visitors

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Snake, are you still there? Did you hear what I just said?" Otacon asked his friend who was distracted for a moment, while over the Codec. Now that the news of Snake and Otacon living next to the Katsuragi household had reached Snake's ears, he could barely concentrate on the mission at the moment. It was like things were just going from one situation to the next. It was then that Snake realized that his mind wandered off a bit from his original objective by Misato...to pick up the Children from school.

"Sorry, Hal, I was just caught off guard with what you just told me there." Snake responded with a slightly nervous smile. "Anyway Otacon, I've got to get a move on. I've just been told to get the pilots from school, so we'll meet later at our new 'home sweet home'."

"I sense that this is turning out great for you, but don't let your guard down. This is probably going to be where the real part of your mission starts." Otacon advised. "Anyway, you take care of yourself and I'll see you later."

At that, the Codec signed off. Snake sighed as he suddenly remembered that he had already left most of his equipment with Otacon, meaning all he really had on him in terms of equipment was his USP, before he made his way to the elevators that would take him to the exit of Headquarters. Along the way, he made sure to keep whatever information concerning key places that he walked by in memory as he started his walk to Shinji and co.'s school, which was situated at what was only a good walking distance from NERV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in Central Dogma…

(I hope everything will be alright with Snake. While he tends to his role, I'll stick to mine and dig around for any possible information on the Patriots in the meantime.) Otacon thought to himself, as he was seated in the command centre of NERV, alongside Hyuga and Aoba. Hal had been making progress diving into the information access banks of the Magi so far without any problems, while at the same time, avoiding arousing any sort of suspicion among his new colleagues by helping with working on the installation data of the Dummy Plug system into Eva-Unit 01.

"Excuse me, Mr. Emmerich?" A young woman's voice said over his head. He looked up to see Lt. Maya Ibuki watching him, holding onto her clipboard.

"Uh, yes, Lt. Ibuki, wasn't it?" Hal said, almost caught by surprise. When he had first met Maya through Ritsuko a short while ago, she reminded him a little bit of Emma Emmerich in some ways, but he soon saw that she was actually quite different from her, as her personality was more gentle and self-determined than his step-sister was, along with the fact that Maya was bit more mature and feminine looking than Emma looked as she had been more like a tomboy.

(E.E…) Otacon thought as he was almost lost in Maya's brown eyes for a couple of seconds before he caught himself as she spoke again.

"Is the Dummy Plug system input data going well?" Maya asked seriously. "Dr. Akagi already told you about the procedures, am I right?"

"Yes, everything seems to be going fine so far. No problems detected here." Otacon said as he stopped to notice the look on Maya's face. It looked as if this issue was bothering her in some ways, so he took the stand to ask ahead.

"Hey...is everything alright, Lt. Ibuki?" Otacon asked. "You can go ahead and tell me what's wrong, that's why I'm here in the first place, to lend you guys a hand."

"Actually, what I was thinking about was the fact that the Dummy Plug system isn't even finished yet. To be honest, it's not even close to satisfactory working conditions because its emotional content can't be monitored or even predicted." Maya said with content in her voice. "I wish I could tell Dr. Akagi about this before she leaves for Matsushiro soon, but..."

"If that's the case, why are you guys still installing the program in the first place? Shouldn't we be looking things over in order to correct any possible mistakes before doing so?" Otacon asked. "Whose idea was it to have it installed like this in the first place if it's still that faulty?"

"You're right to worry about it being faulty, Dr. Emmerich. There's at least an 80 to 90 percent chance that things will go wrong once it's activated, and if that happens the results could be very dangerous. I wish we could have had more time to work on it, and also to give it a proper field test first, but it was the Commander who ordered the installation just some hours ago." Maya said.

"Surely, Dr. Akagi would have objected to this if she knew the Dummy Plug isn't even ready to be approved just yet, so why is the Commander in such a hurry to authorize an outrageous idea like that?" Otacon asked as Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"That's one thing about him you wouldn't want to rack your brains to figure out." Maya said as Otacon leaned back a moment and smiled at Maya.

"Hey, I wouldn't have to worry. From the looks what this program is designed to do, it's unlikely that there will be a time NERV will be even need to use it. Even so, I'm sure the program could still have some uses, we just need to work around the time constraints to correct its faults and make a new and better version of the program, but even I can't tell how long that will take. To completely rewrite the mapping for an AI that powerful, especially if it's going to be used in an Evangelion, would take more than just days…" Otacon said as he placed a finger on his chin. "Still, if things are as bad as you say, then I could make a bit of a 'safeguard' for it if that would make you feel better."

"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to add more to your schedule especially since it's your first day on the job. Also, if the Commander gets word that the system's been tampered with..." Maya said with a note of concern in her voice.

"It will be alright. I should be able to make a program like that pretty quickly and I'll make sure that this will be our little secret." Otacon said. "I've dealt with artificial intelligence rerouting before in my engineering days, so this is probably not too different. I just hope nothing will come up where this will need to be used."

Maya was surprised by Otacon's optimism. Still, she was relieved that at least for now she could work a little easier, now that someone like Hal could at least try to keep things in order. She nodded at him with a light smile.

"I'll try. Thanks for the encouragement." Maya said. "Now, let's run some more diagnosis programs on the Magi before we take a break."

As Maya returned to her own computer station, Otacon thought to himself for a moment about the Dummy Plug system and what Maya just told him.

(This is a lot more serious than I thought it would be...maybe my knowledge won't be just for Philanthropy's work during this mission after all.) He thought. (Once I get more intel on this, I'll have Snake know about it later. This stuff alone sounds like it could be crucially important.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another day of classes had just ended for the Children of Toyko-3. Shinji had just come out from the end of the last class period with Asuka to check up on his two closest friends, Kensuke Aida, the military otaku, and Touji Suzahara, the sports jock, while Asuka went ahead to see her closest friend, the class representative, Hikari Horaki. They all gathered in separate groups in the school yard, one for the trio of boys, another for the two girls, to talk about the events which had transpired for the day.

"Hey, if it isn't the Shin-man himself. At least you're doing alright, that last Angel fight was something, I'd reckon. Oh, and hello to you too, Devil-girl. " Kensuke waved to Shinji, as he saw him on the premises, along with Asuka, who turned her head upon the sight of the two boys Shinji considered as friends.

"Kensuke, why da hell are ya talking to Demon-child over dere? Don't waste yer breathe trying to appeal to her." Touji expressed to his friend, his tone in his native Osakan accent as Asuka gritted her teeth at him.

"Hmph, mind your own business, you pervert monkey." Asuka warned him as she turned and headed towards Hikari's direction.

"Well, at least her personality's still as chipper as it always is." Kensuke said. "Anyway, what's with this thing I heard about you getting a new bodyguard for you pilots and Major Katsuragi?"

"I'm not too sure about the details myself either, Kensuke, the news came out all of a sudden to me recently from Misato." Shinji said. "NERV's also supposed to be bringing in a foreign group of specialists to help with the combat training soon as well. I think they call themselves FOXHOUND or something…"

Kensuke spat out the contents of his drink on Touji's lap in exclamation as he heard this.

"Hey, Kensuke, whadda hell do ya think yer doing?!?!" Touji shouted at Kensuke angrily, while the military nut grabbed onto Shinji's shirt collar as he ignored the tallest of the three.

"Did you just say what I think you just said, Shinji?" Kensuke asked, almost frantically, as Shinji replied by simply nodding his head.

"I did say it clearly, Kensuke. NERV's going to be retained under this FOXHOUND group, but knowing you, you'd probably know about them, huh?" Shinji said as Kensuke smirked, fixing his glasses. "Have you been hacking your dad's computer again?"

"Yes but that's beside the point, I mean who else in the military affairs wouldn't? You guys are going to be drilled and associated with what was defined way back in the late 20th century as an assemblage of some of the most lethal freaks that any army could muster." Kensuke explained. "Those FOXHOUND guys are considered to be the best of the best, in skills, technology, and resources."

"And NERV's enlisted these guys to assist Shinji and his work buddies dere soon, huh?" Touji remarked. "It still doesn't still sound too special if ya ask me."

"Maybe because you don't know the full requirements about how these special recruits are enlisted into that group, my friend." Kensuke added. "Considering the rigorous survival, physical, psychological, and intelligence training just to be selected alone, there are also the professional training courses they will have to undergo as well, not just any average person can be part of that group these days. I've even heard that group's got recruits with certain superhuman abilities over the years."

"Yer got to be kidding me…that can't be true." Touji said simply as Kensuke shook his head.

"Oh, it's very true, Touji. Even those without special abilities are unique in their own way in that they all ranged from knowledge and masteries of survival over extended length in bushes, jungles, and desert terrains, as well as maintaining skills in acute tailing, detonating operations, wireless communications, seizing and reusing enemy weapons, collecting information, various martial arts, emergency medical situations, linguistics and hi-tech or essentially anything being required as a hi-tech squad."

"Wow, Kensuke, I never knew that you did your homework on these guys, but then again, topics like these are what you're the most likely to know about." Shinji said with a wry grin.

"So, basically, Shinji, da albino, and Devil-Girl are going ta be schooled by some serious badasses later, huh?" Touji grinned. "Sounds like an idea that will finally do ya some good; it's about time ya got toughened up before the next Angel kicks ya around."

"Somehow, I don't feel too comfortable about the way you put it like that, Touji, but we'll see." Shinji said as he looked at the time on his wristwatch before asking him, as he knew what time it was.

"Touji, it's about that time, isn't it? Aren't you supposed to be…?" Shinji asked as his track suit wearing friend stretched his arms and spoke back as he stood up.

"I know, I know, I was about to get going anyway." Touji said, grabbing his bag-pack. "She's gradually gettin' used to da loneliness at dis time til I get dere, y' know?"

"Touji…" Shinji said as he was still sorry for causing the accident that hurt Touji's little sister, Mari Suzahara, during the first Angel fight against the Third Angel in his Evangelion Unit 01. Because of that, Touji had to spend most evenings these days keeping his sister company, but as Touji told him before, he didn't mind the extra time he had to spend with his sister, and also that he forgave Shinji for what had happened as he had realized that it had been Shinji's first time piloting the Evangelion in that battle.

"Yo, didn't I tell ya not ta bother yerself about it, Shin-man? I'm cool with ya now, so don't go beating yerself about it fereva, it's not like she was too critically injured, heh." Touji said as his face suddenly got back to its serious look when he turned around to start walking. "See ya guys later. Oh yeah, Shinji, I got sumthin' I'd like to discuss with ya in private, mind dropping by my place later this evening?"

"Uh, sure thing, Touji. It's not a problem." Shinji replied as Touji waved to his friends before leaving. (I wonder what that was all about just now.)

As Touji left the schoolyard, the two boys left on the compound looked at each other in silence.

"There he goes again, acting tough at times like this when he knows its killing him on the inside." Kensuke muttered quietly as Shinji lowered his gaze.

(And I'm guessing Ayanami hasn't come again today, even though I just got out of the hospital.) Shinji thought as he looked around. (Neither her nor father even came to visit me while I was there, could they be together again like the last time I saw them as always?)

Meanwhile from a distance, Hikari was a bit disappointed that Touji hadn't accepted her lunch today, especially with his mind heavy on his younger sister in the hospital. She remembered that he had said to her that it was alright for her to make his lunch for him just a couple days before, but today something was bothering him, as his thoughts were heavy on something else.

"Hey, Hikari, you alright? You don't look okay." Asuka called out to her friend.

"Huh?" Hikari caught herself. "Oh, Asuka, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Touji and..."

"Gott in himmel, are you still worried about that dumb jock?" Asuka interrupted her best friend. "Just what do you see in him anyway?"

Hikari just turned to her side, to hide the redness that covered her freckled cheeks, as the mention of Touji's name made her blush.

"You're serious, are you?" Asuka gently tapped her forehead with the palm. "I don't believe this! This is the end of the world as we know it!"

"But Asuka, he's really a sweet and caring guy, you just haven't seen that as I have." Hikari said.

"All I know is that he's a mindless and perverted ape, without any sense of decency in him. What's so special about him that you had to fall for him?" Asuka asked as Hikari closed her eyes to think back on the reason she did start to have feelings for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, it's raining today, huh?" Hikari muttered as she stood outside the entrance to the school a week before that day's events while there was a heavy downpour of rain. School had just ended as she, among several other students from her class, stayed back for class duty. Touji Suzahara was one of them.

"Luckily for me, I did have a spare umbrella in case of times like these…I'd better get home before Kodame and Nozomi say I'm coming home late today again because of Suzahara-kun." Hikari said to herself as she shook her head. "Why am I thinking about that guy at a time like this? Because of his loudmouth, he has to share the responsibilities of the class duties today too, why am I letting it bother me…?"

As she made her way out under the umbrella's cover, she stopped to hear a speeding car coming from the upper-side of the street the school was on. It wasn't the fact that she was on the street that matter, but a small, and wet brown stray puppy was in the middle of the car's path.

"Oh, no! That puppy's going to be run over!" One of the schoolgirls shouted as Hikari looked on with a horrified look on her face as she shut her eyes, fearing the worst to come.

SCRREECH!

Expecting a sickening sound to come afterwards, she didn't know that the next words would surprise her and the other students watching.

"Hey, watch yer careless drivin', ya speed freak!" Touji's loud voice spat out as Hikari opened her eyes to see a wet Touji holding onto the shaking puppy, bravely standing in front of the car which had stopped just inches in front of them. "Don't make me have to go and drag yer sorry ass out of dat car now, even if yer an adult!"

Without stopping to hear the driver complain at Touji as he drove off, the jock hurried past a stunned Hikari as she watched him carry the puppy off into the school.

"Wait, Suzahara-kun, where do you think you're going soaked like that?" Hikari asked as Touji looked at her.

"To da nurse's office, where else?" Touji replied. "She may not be a vet, but at least she could check out if this one's going to be okay. I may have gathered a few scrapes too just now, so…"

"Suzahara-kun…" Hikari muttered as Touji rushed off inside the school, leaving her to wonder about him as her heart started to beat faster when she came to a certain realization. (I may be wrong about you after all…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He almost got ran over, trying to rescue a stray puppy without a care in the world what happened to him." Hikari said. "Sometime after that, I heard from the nurse that Touji took that puppy in as his own and even heard that he was going to give it as a present for his injured younger sister."

"It only sounds like he's getting soft if you ask me." Asuka remarked as she wrapped her am around her friend's shoulder. "I may find it strange you actually like that jock...but...if it makes you happy, I shouldn't really be complaining."

Hikari was all smiles for the moment, but quickly frowned. "Thanks, Asuka. That means a lot. But...I don't know. Maybe he has no idea how much I like him. For all I know, it's just a one sided affair between him and I…but I'm happy with the way things are now, even if he doesn't take notice of me seriously."

"Hikari..." Asuka could see how much Hikari was concerned about this, and wanted to help in her own way, but before she could say another word to her friend, she spotted an American male dressed in sharp, casual attire, wearing shades, heading their way. Asuka could have recognized him in an instant if he hadn't had on the shades he was wearing, but she began to recall the picture of the person Misato spoke of that they'd be expecting to arrive and pick them up today.

"Hey...isn't that the new bodyguard that's supposed to be picking us up today, Shinji?" Asuka asked, turning over to him and Kensuke, who had walked over to join her and Hikari.

Shinji, Kensuke, and Hikari turned to see Snake heading their way while Snake put up a straight, yet appealing face that would make the Evangelion pilots feel comfortable around him.

"Well, finally we meet, Second and Third Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu and Shinji Ikari." Snake said in flawless Japanese to the kids which impressed them, not expecting to hear a foreigner use their language so well. "I'm Iroquois Pliskin and I'll be your new bodyguard. Major Katsuragi had sent me to pick you up from school today as my first mission, so here I am."

Snake held out a hand to them, whilst Shinji was a bit nervous to meet someone new especially someone who was going to be his bodyguard. This was all a surprise to him and Asuka as well.

"Um... hello...I'm...Shinji Ikari. It's...nice to...m-meet you...Pliskin-san." Shinji said.

Snake only replied with a smile and patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry, kid. I may look like this all the time, but I'm generally a nice guy. Anyway, I've been hearing a lot about you, the legendary Third Child. You managed to even impress me with what you've been doing against the Angels, and that's no small feat. Good work, Shinji."

Shinji was a little surprised to hear this from a stranger whom he had just met. The last time he was complimented about his duty as an Eva pilot was from his father, who barely commended his work at all. Shinji couldn't help but feel a little good about even a total stranger complimenting him that way, so he felt a little shy about it, but managed to smile even more. One strange thing was that he felt as if he had seen this man before, but he really couldn't make out where or even if he actually had.

"Thanks. I'll try to do my best." Shinji said. Just then, Asuka stepped in front of Shinji and looked at Snake in an unusual look.

"Is something the matter, Second Child?" Snake said, almost unbothered by Asuka's attempt to grab some attention from the stranger.

"Hmm, he looks like he's capable enough, but I still think that it's unnecessary to have a bodyguard!" Asuka told Snake with a brave, fuming face. "Like I said, I think it's a stupid idea! And what kind of a name is Iroquois anyway?"

"'Iroquois' is a Francofied version of the Algonquin word for rattlesnakes." Snake said in German now. "It's what they called their enemies."

Asuka, who was surprised asked in an interested tone. "Algonquin?"

"The Algonquin Nation." Snake replied. "One of the many groups of Native Americans who used to call Manhattan Island their home. The majority of tribes in what's now the state of New York were a part of the Algonquin Nation."

Asuka continued asking since this appeared to have picked her interests. "So that would make it a shelter of -- snakes?"

Snake nodded. "That's right. By the way, 'Manhattan' means "island of hills" in Algonquin."

"That's interesting. Well, I was just testing you to see if you've got the smarts that would qualify you to be a suitable bodyguard for us." Asuka nodded in approval.

"Well, I did some reading up on your academic background before I came here and for a fourteen year old, you're more than just adequately educated. A graduate level is far more than just impressive to anyone who hears about you." Snake replied.

Asuka smiled as she then turned to Shinji. "See, Shinji. Even a bouncer type can have some brains. You know, you're an okay guy, Pliskin. But, don't think I'll be easy on you. I'll be watching your every move so as to make sure you don't slip up until my guardian gets here."

"And the same with me, kid." Snake said, smiled as he though to himself. (So this really is Garland's adopted kid, huh? How does he put up with a pushy attitude like hers? Well, I'll learn to adapt somehow.)

Shortly then, Kensuke and Hikari joined their friends to meet their new protector.

"Oh, these are our friends...Kensuke Aida and Hikari Horaki." Asuka introduced her other friends to Snake. "They're just hanging around us for no good reason until someone like you gets here. Hikari here seems to have a crush on this guy who's really undependable and..."

"Asuka! Don't say that about Suzahara-kun!" Hikari said, in an embarrassed outburst. "Sure, he wasn't himself when about getting his lunch today, but surely he meant it when he wanted to help."

(The same Touji who's going to be the Fourth that Misato woman was telling me about before?) Snake thought to himself as he looked at Shinji in silence. (This could complicate things.)

"Excuse me, Hikari, was it?" Snake asked, noticing the bento box she had. "Was that for someone by any chance? A boy you like, perhaps?"

Hikari blushed at Snake's correct interception about her plan to get close to Touji. "Yeah, but he was acting totally different today. He seemed as if he didn't want his lunch, even though he said that he would want it. But, maybe I should just give up."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Snake advised Hikari. "Sure, he must have had things on his mind, but don't let that discourage you. I can see in those eyes of yours that you care deeply for this guy. You should be more determined to be with him, pursue him further if you have to. If you try hard enough, he'll be yours."

Asuka spoke as she knew where Snake was coming from.

"That's right, Hikari. It's like what I told you the other day…we may never know about what tomorrow may bring for us because of the days we're living in now, that's why we've got to at least take the initiative in these matters before its too late. With your way of thinking, you won't be making any progress." Asuka said to her friend. "If you want to say how you feel, you'd better make it loud and clear, be bold and brave."

"Asuka, Pliskin-san…" Hikari nodded. "I...I'll try even harder, you'll see. Thanks, you two."

"I just thought I'd lend a hand to it, that's all." Snake said with a smile. "I wish you the best of luck, kid."

"If you two are done, can we go now?" Asuka tapped her foot, in annoyance. "Gosh, you Americans sure are weird."

"What, are you having love problems with your man too, Asuka?" Snake said in German this time around. This caused Asuka to glare at Shinji who was still blushing suddenly.

"What are you looking at, ecchi?" Asuka yelled at him while Hikari and Kensuke laughed, while Shinji blushed even more with embarrassment.

Snake only shook his head and smiled. (Well, at least these kids are harmless, despite the things I've heard about them. Still, to think that they'd be targets for the enemy, I'd better keep my wits about me until our guys from FOXHOUND eventually get here.)

"Well, kids, let's get going then." Snake said, as he started to walk, when suddenly, he stopped and he sensed an unfamiliar presence from among the shadows of the nearby school park.

"Hmmm?" Snake stopped and examined his surroundings. He didn't see very many people, except for the children with him as most of the other students had left. He made sure to look one more time before he reached for his USP.

(Someone else is here...with an intent to kill. I've sensed this feeling before…). He thought. The instinct he had gained from his years in war was useful, but this was definitely unexpected, as he was in no battlefield. Even though it was out of place he could still sense someone with harmful intent was close by and ready to attack.

The children stopped behind Snake and watched his movements. Asuka stepped up closer to Shinji and whispered to him. "What's up with this guy?"

Before Shinji could reply, Snake quickly turned around and shouted to him, "Get down!"

And that, the kids did, not knowing what was going on. And for good reason too. Snake pulled at his USP's trigger at a barrage of knives which were thrown at his direction. Even though there were a few of them, Snake took aim and shot at the barrage with precise accuracy, shooting each knife out of the air and making sure they never hit their marks. As the knives then fell harmlessly to the ground and Snake took a moment to examine them.

He recognized the size and the style of the knives and knew of only one person who could use them in such a way.

(It can't be…to think he's still alive after these years.) Snake thought as he got up and his guess was proven correct as he looked up and saw a pale skinned, middle aged man standing atop on one of the railings of the school's edge, with some rather unusual scars across his abdomen, a bullet wound on his right side and on the middle of his temple. He was wearing a strap which held his knife collection together and had a smile on his face that revealed fangs. (Vamp!?! What the hell is he doing here in Japan?)

"It's been awhile...Snake. I can see time hasn't been kind to you one bit." Vamp said, bowing to him, speaking in his deep accent. Snake didn't bother to let Vamp have his way and upon seeing an opening, fired several shots at Vamp, who easily danced away to avoid the bullets.

(Damn...he's still quick as ever.) Snake thought as he growled at seeing an old face from the Big Shell. But he had to get the children to a safe spot before he confronted him in battle.

"Shinji! You and your friends need to go someplace to hide!" Snake said to a now frightened Shinji. "I'll take care of this!"

"What?" Shinji was stunned, but Asuka grabbed him before he could stay in the same dangerous spot anymore.

"Come on, dumpkoff! Let him deal with it as he said!" Asuka shouted. "Those two mean business!"

With Kensuke and Hikari behind them, the two pilots ran for the inner compound of the school, and hid next to a window where they saw the action. By the time they did, Vamp had already landed on the ground in front of Snake. There was a stand-off between the two.

Shinji, who was still shaken up after another life-and-death experience, continued to hide in the background with the other children, Kensuke, Hikari, and Asuka, could only watch in fear as they saw their guardian point his gun at Vamp. Snake, meanwhile, held his aim on Vamp with his suppressed USP.

Kensuke was the first to see if Shinji was alright. "Shinji! You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I g-guess." Shinji said as the fear in his voice unwilling to leave. He remembered to gathered himself quickly, for his sake. "We'll be okay, I'm sure."

"What's going on, Asuka?" Hikari asked her best friend, with fear in her voice. Scared to even believe that this was even happening, all she thought about was Touji being next to her, protecting her from the man that could have killed Shinji before her eyes.

"I don't know, Hikari, but don't you worry. I think Pliskin's got things handled for now." Asuka held on to her friend and gave a nod of assurance as she thought to herself. (Misato was right when she said that we're being targeted. And that guy seemed to know Pliskin personally, but what's the deal with them, really?)

Snake continued to aim at Vamp, ignoring the fact that the children were watching him. "Why are you here? Are you under orders from a new employer?"

"Like I told your young friend back at the Shell years ago, Hell had no vacancies. I can't die twice." Vamp simply smiled as he pulled out another knife. "Speaking of which, I heard that same friend of yours has gone 'missing in action' not too long ago, am I correct?'

"What's it to you?" Snake asked. (Could he possibly know where Raiden is?)

"Not that it matters, I'm very certain that we'll meet each other again. He is the only one that can finally kill me, after all." Vamp said.

"What the hell are you implying?" Snake asked as Vamp smiled.

"Now, now, I can't give away too much of the grand presentation in store for you now, can I?" Vamp asked. "In any case, I'd like to see if your skills haven't grown rusty with age…I know about your already failing cloned cells, which explains your current condition. Do your new employers at NERV, as well as those children, those Evangelion pilots, know about that, hmm?"

(Dammit, so he has found out about those, huh?) Snake thought.

Snake then remembered how Raiden had told him in detail, after the Big Shell mission, about the fight he had in the Water Purification room in the Shell 2 core. Snake could see that even though he had an advantage in the environment, chances were that Vamp could still pull off the shadow-binding move again, considering that Vamp could use the sunlight to his advantage. But, Snake knew that he could and would find a weakness in Vamp.

"I don't know what is it that you're after, but if you want to harm innocent kids, you've got to deal with me first." Snake said with a serious face while ignoring the fact that Vamp knew beforehand about his mission. "I also haven't forgotten about what you did at the Big Shell, murdering those U.S Seals, as well as Emma Emmerich."

"Ah, Dr. Emmerich…the last time I was informed, her step-brother also tagged along with you, am I correct?" Vamp asked in a taunting tone. "I can imagine the look on his face when he learns that I've come back to haunt him for committing the heinous of crimes to someone he once considered his family."

"I was right; someone must have tipped you off." Snake said as Vamp smirked.

"Well, it won't do you any more good if you knew anyway." Vamp said. "I'm going to put you to the test and see if you can still dance like you used to."

Vamp was actually amused to confront Snake in battle after so long. He simply smiled as he leapt backward in a flip, then landing on his feet, he started to spin away, knives being thrown at Snake, who sprinted slightly to his left in order to dodge while firing shots that eventually threw Vamp off course and finally hitting him once at his scars on his abdomen. Some pale red blood sprayed out of his body, but it hardly slowed him down.

Quickly recovering, Vamp leapt to one of the nearby school walls, ran up a couple of feet upwards on the wall, before jumping off it, while sending a wave of knives at his enemy. Snake was quick to avoid his knives again and was ready to deliver some blows of his own against Vamp.

As Vamp landed on the ground, Snake was on him before his enemy could react. Snake knew that he had to be careful this time against Vamp, though, as he knew better than to underestimate his skills. Snake made sure to disarm Vamp before he could use his knives for close combat. Using his trademark double punch, then a spinning aerial kick move, Snake managed to knock out a knife from Vamp's left hand. Vamp was one to learn quick from his mistakes, though, as he saw an opening after Snake recovered from making the kick and countered by making a vertical slash across Snake's bare left arm.

The cut was a deep one, as blood started to trickle out like water from his open wound. Snake flinched slightly to this, but he had been injured worse before in battle, and pushed the pain aside as he knew he could keep fighting. In fact, he had received this same kind of wound before when he first confronted Vamp back at the Big Shell when he had first used the alias Pliskin.

"I see you haven't lost your touch just yet." Vamp complimented him. "It's just as expected from you."

"I've picked up some new tricks over the years as well." Snake said, as he grabbed one of the knives that Vamp dropped and armed himself with it while still holding onto his handgun.

(That style of CQC is…) Vamp thought as he looked at his opponent and smirked. (Well, this should prove interesting.)

Snake fired a few suppressed rounds at Vamp, who once again was able to evade the gunfire with ease, but didn't expect Snake to suddenly get up close and use his knife to defend from Vamp's reacted counter attack. At that time, Snake fired a close range shot at one of Vamp's legs, the bullet hitting its mark, as he then spun the knife's blade and wrestled Vamp's out of his grip as he dropped to his knee.

"Alright, who sent you?" Snake shouted, pointing the gun at the now disarmed Vamp and keeping his distance.

"Would it matter if you did know?" Vamp taunted him, blood trickling out of his mouth. Snake pulled out his gun and pointed it blank range at Vamp's head.

"I wonder...Would blowing your brains out finally send you to hell?" Snake spoke. "But before that, did Liquid send you?"

"That traitor…well, I won't be surprised if I was under his orders today, that is." Vamp said. "I've served my purpose for now, anyway. Now the stage has been properly set…we'll finish this some other time, Snake."

Vamp smiled once more, as he reached for his coat's edge. He flung it over Snake to block his vision, as he quickly fired through the coat at Vamp. But to his and everyone else's surprise, Vamp had suddenly disappeared as the children emerged from their hiding places to meet him.

"What the...?" Asuka said in shock. "Where did he go?"

When Snake realised that Vamp escaped using one of his new escape tricks, he simply cursed under his breath.

"It seems like Vamp has learned some new tricks too. But I doubt that's the last we'll see of him." Snake went across to Shinji. "You kids alright?"

The children nodded, Asuka in an emotion of curiosity and excitement, while Shinji was just glad that no one was harmed, though he and Hikari were still a bit shaken after witnessing a fight like that. They all nodded in unison, signalling that they were unharmed.

"Mein Gott, who was that freak, Pliskin?" Asuka asked. "He looked like an actual corpse with a death wish."

"That was Vamp, a former anti-terrorist member from a group known as Dead Cell." Snake smoked away, while covering his open wound with a bandage he was carrying with him that he found in his jeans' pocket. "As you all saw, he is a wizard with knives and it looks like he still has a taste for blood...but I didn't think it was Shinji's blood he was after. It was a good thing I was here in time or else..."

"Why would he go after you, Shinji?" Kensuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asuka said. "Because he's a wimp, and he deserved a scare like that!"

"Asuka now isn't the time to say such things about Shinji. Or, in case you may have forgotten, that Vamp guy was probably after you as well." Snake warned the Second Child with a look that made her silent instantly.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Asuka muttered as Shinji hung his head slightly.

"Don't worry about what she said, Shinji." Snake said to Shinji. "If that guy comes back again, I can handle him before he tries anything else, okay?"

With that, Shinji just nodded with a nervous smile and went to sit with his friends to ease his fears a little. Snake sat on a nearby table and placed a hand on his left ear as he called Otacon's frequency on his Codec while keeping watch on the children.

"Otacon? Can you hear me?" Snake asked as their faces appeared on the monitors.

"Snake? What's going on? Did something happen?" Otacon saw the look on his friend's face.

"Yeah, I'm at Shinji's school right now, but you wouldn't believe what just took place. I just ran into an old face from the Big Shell..." Snake said as he breathed deeply to brace Otacon for the news. "It was Vamp. He just tried to attack the pilots and their friends just now."

"What did you just said?" Otacon shouted in anger. "Why is he still alive? Emma's murderer..."

"Take it easy. I managed to handle him before he could have harmed the kids, but he got away." Snake said. "Otacon, you don't think 'they' are active again, do you?"

Otacon took a deep breath to gain himself, then spoke. "I...wish I knew, but that seems unlikely. Did you get anything out of him that could explain why he would even be here?"

"No, the bastard took off before I got anything out of him. But it seemed that he knew about our operation." Snake paused for a while. "Otacon, we'd better be alert about this. Chances are that someone's been leaking information about us to him and whoever he's working for now."

"But…we made sure our traces were one hundred percent covered before we came here. The only people who know about us being here are ourselves, and some of our people in Philanthropy and FOXHOUND." Otacon said.

"Are you sure you haven't missed anyone in that regard, Otacon?"

"I know this means that there's a high possibility that there's a spy among us, but we can't rule out anything about it just yet. Don't worry it too much though. I'll dig around for clues that would probably help us identify the culprit, though it will take some time." Otacon said. "In any case, Snake, its best that you rendezvous back to NERV with the pilots at once and report to the Major on what just happened. Vamp may have retreated for now, but there's no telling what may happen the next time he would show up. He may even not be alone in this…"

"Let's just get ready for that next time then." Snake said. "Okay, I'll see you later when I get there. Snake out."

After the conversation, Snake pondered a bit about the situation. It was obvious that Vamp knew at least some of what was going on in Tokyo-3, but he also spoke as if he knew where Raiden could be.

(Something is going to happen; I can just feel it coming.) Snake thought. (But what the hell's going to happen next?)

Giving up the thought for now Snaked gathered his thoughts and spoke to the children. "Come on, you two, let's get back to headquarters. Misato is waiting for us. Will your friends be fine on their way home?"

"If anything, I'll take her home, Pliskin-san. You don't need to worry about us." Kensuke said in an eccentric tone, after having seen some action just now, while Hikari was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Touji walking her home.

"Fine, you just watch yourselves. Hikari, remember what I told you before, if you try hard enough, you'll thank yourself later for taking a step forward." Snake said to her.

"I will, Pliskin-san. Definitely, Touji will be mine for the taking." Hikari said, with a determined smile.

With that, Hikari and Kensuke said their thanks to Snake and good byes to Shinji and Asuka as they left to go their separate ways, unknown to them that a Cypher was watching their movements and sending data to another source

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back in the United State, in FOXHOUND headquarters…

"And that's the report, Dad." Meryl said as she stood in front of Roy Campbell and another male of American decent, wearing a Lieutenant's clothing and smoking a small cigar, sat across the conference desk with Naomi Hunter. "Thus far, none of our operatives were reported to have been at the vicinity of the Nevada's NERV headquarters."

"Well, the worst of our fears may have passed, but with our recent team of recruits just heading over to Japan just hours ago, we have no reason to relax just yet." Roy said as the other male spoke while he smoked.

"Still, we're being asked to have this matter investigated even though we're under staffed as it is." The man said. "How about recalling our outside recruits to look into the affair, Col. Campbell, like that couple team consisting of Kinezono and Aramaki? I assume that they've completed their mission in South Africa by now?"

Before Campbell replied, Naomi suddenly answered. "Well, yes, but Lt. Reese sir, we have yet to get a report on their status, not to mention that Kinezono's still on sick leave after his previous mission that took quite a toll on his psychical condition…"

"End that sick leave as of today, Dr. Hunter. We need him to be fully capable of undertaking his mission in Japan soon anyway; this will be a good exercise for him." Matthew Reese said as Naomi thought in silence when he said this.

(That's mostly because of your indecisiveness and irrational behavior which placed him in that unlikely situation in the first place!) Naomi thought as Meryl spoke.

"I'll see about that, sir. If anything, they will have to act as escorts for when Evangelion Unit-03 gets transported from the Third Branch of NERV, since the chances of terrorist action after the loss of Unit-04 are higher than before." Meryl said. "It seems as if the enemy had started to move, knowing well of our soon to be presence in Japan."

"Alright, I'll leave that matter to you, Meryl. I'll notify NERV about this and tell them to expect assistance from Panther and Eagle within a day's time." Campbell said as he looked at Matthew Reese. "Now Reese, even though your idea for having those two being sent along with the rest of FOXHOUND coincides with the fact that they were assigned to be sent to Japan anyway, consider the well being of the recruits before you suggest orders like that next time. Because of your recent actions, Kinezono almost had his life endangered, along with several civilians during his mission. If it weren't for Venom's strategy and assistance at the last minute at the time…"

"I know, but at least the outcome was within tolerable conditions. Besides, both Drakken and his team, as well as Scorpion, are too far into their missions to be recalled immediately, so it's not like we have anything else." Reese replied as he stood up. "Well, I'll be expecting to hear about more on the development at NERV. I'll be in my office if anything new comes up."

As the man left the office, Naomi left out a sigh, relieved that he was gone for now as she couldn't tolerate his nasty cigar smoking habits, or his incompetence as a superior.

"I still don't know why he's still around here." Naomi said under her breath. "Roy, are you going to follow his order on having the recruits being recalled back immediately?"

"Not just yet, I'm certain that Kinezono in particular is still under the weather after that nearly disastrous mission, thanks to Reese." Roy said. "Still…"

"I know, we're under pressure as it is already, I guess it would be wise to call them back and give them new orders…" Meryl muttered. (I just hope we're calling the right shots like this until everyone is gathered in Japan.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, inside a darkened room….

"So, Vamp has made contact with Snake then?" A scrambled voice spoke from the other line of the phone's speaker. "Good, the plan is set in motion. All that we need now is to have the Beauty and the Beast unit on standby until we fully re-gather our forces."

The other end spoke in a scrambled voice of its own as the speaker responded.

"Yes, we will still need more data for the FROGS to also become fully suitable for combat use. Hopefully, our plan for the capture simulation in Tokyo 2 will also take off soon as well. One of our undercover operatives is overseeing it at the moment, there will be no interference."

The other voice spoke as the speaker smiled in the darkness.

"Yes, it's just as you said it would go, the meeting with Vamp was all part of the diversion and FOXHOUND has yet to enter the stage. I doubt the civilian girl will put up any resistance, even with her special abilities. That is why 'he' recommended we fight fire with fire. For the time being, we'll keep Tokyo-3 as our main point of focus; those fools from SEELE will not see even this coming."

The other speaker concluded with a click from the line as the speaker leaned back in his chair.

"Snake…your pursuit for the Patriots will no go so smoothly, that I can assure you…" The speaker said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Well, how convenient for me to keep Vamp in this revised chapter, since he's going to be in MGS4 as confirmed by the recent trailers, but how did everyone like the mention of the Beauty and the Beast unit and the FROGS in this chapter? They seemed to be pretty neat looking villains from what I can tell so far, just how many other bosses that we haven't seen yet that are waiting to be revealed when the game comes out?

Also, take note that I changed some of Touji's speech to the original manga dialect of the Osaka accent this time around, this so being that he retains his character and goofy personality, thus making him a bit of the comic relief for the Evangelion's side of COE, not to mention with him being one of my personal most favorite of Evangelion characters. Also, I hoped everyone liked that little flashback scene with him and Hikari I included as well, I was inspired by a similar scene from the sci-fi, high school, action anime, _Sadamitsu: The Destroyer _to do that scene for COE's revision

I also hoped I did a good job balancing out the original characters and the canon characters in this revised chapter as well to better tell the story so far, though things haven't really started as yet in terms of development not by much (though it seemed like an early prelude to Soldier X has already started at the end of this chapter).

Speaking of manga, haven't you guys read the newly released Evangelion AU fantasy manga novel, Records of Heaven's Descent as yet? I'd give that a read if you haven't seen it, it's a very intriguing, yet altered retelling of the Evangelion series with a bit of a fantasy twist and the character designs (although not Sadamoto's, sadly, but the art is still really good) give the already familiar Eva characters new life. I highly recommend it for a good read till the normal manga gets updated.

I for one can hardly wait for more info on MGS4, but man….getting that PS3 is tricky down here in Trinidad at the moment, though I already purchased an original copy of Devil May Cry 4 for that system some time back, since the gameplay and movie videos I've seen posted on YouTube convinced me to get that game and keep it in reserve by the time I get the system later in the year. Hopefully, the DMC player gods out there such as KAIL as the best example should be close to giving us combo and gameplay videos based on their mad skills for DMC4 sometime soon, which I'm really hoping would be good as the ones they did for DMC3: Special Edition. How I envy you XBOX 360 owners for getting to play the game before I do…

Okay, now to close off this chapter, how about another service filled omake till the guys from FOXHOUND arrive in Japan next chapter? (Don't worry, we'll get back to the Gendou and other wankster man bashing from the next chapter since he pretty much appears from that point on in the story.) Enjoy.

Omake 3: Shardclaw's Worst Fears Come to Life?!

Shardclaw: Yes, my revised COE chapters are coming off well just as I planned, but I still have a lot of work ahead to accomplish. This time around, I will need to be super alert and studious as not to be sidetracked by the simplest of tasks, but man, I did say I have a ton of manga and anime to read up on before, especially in the ecchi category. I just hope that I get enough time for all of that while still attending to my revisions, as well as to the girls in my current harem…

Mysterious females' voice: Then, how about we make sure you stay on the updating schedule by hanging around you in our new work uniforms?

Shardclaw: Who's that? Wait, that voice can only belong to…

On cue, Seras Victoria in her true to manga version and upgraded Ultimate Hellsing appearance, along with the hawt, adult, version of Evangeline A.K Mc Dowell of the Negima! manga, Morrigan and Lilith Aensland of the DarkStalkers series, Xenobia, Phacia, Royce of Lunar: Silver Star Story and Yuko Anekohji of Divi Dead entered the stage wearing white, skimpy tank tops and micro minis.

Seras: Shardclaw-sama, how come you didn't include us in your little omake last chapter? We were pretty hungry for you too.

Shardclaw, swallowing at the sight of Seras's increased 'proportions' of her bust and hip size as they bounce: (E, no, she's got to be an F-cup now)…well, Seras-chan, it wasn't like the bed wasn't able to hold you girls too, I wasn't expecting to see how many people would say so much nice comments for the last chapter, even though its was only the start of the COE revisions.

Morrigan: Even so, it still looks like you're going to have support throughout these revisions, doesn't it?

Shardclaw: Yes, it appears that way, it looks like no one has given up on the grand Kusanagi Flame and his fiction just yet. In any case, until the time comes that I can start progressing this story on a more regular basis, you'll girls will have to keep up your best in giving me the support I will need to make this year even uber for this revised story and SX as well, so I'm counting on each and every one of you to live up to your 'skills', especially you both, Seras-chan and Evangeline-chan, since I'm pretty much catching up to both Hellsing and Negima mangas at the moment to check out your levels of hawtness.

Evangeline: Just don't let your manga reading enjoyment interrupt your grand mission or else you'll know what will happen to you if you sidetrack.

Shardclaw: It can't be helped, after the recent and really awesome updates for both _Gantz_ and _Elfen Lied_, I got a lot of the _Mai-Otome_ manga to read up on till the next updates, and I am so looking forward to the fan service it has to offer in that one till more episodes for the series are released as well.

Lilith: Sounds like Shardclaw-sama is drifting to his own little world again.

Seras: Well, I guess we'll just have to convince you some more on how serious we are on helping you as well as keeping you in check of your revisions, Shardclaw-sama. Now, I'll be the first to feast upon your great presence this time around…

Evangeline: I guess I'll help myself as well. Once we've had a taste of your awesome, God-like writer abilities, it's quite hard for us not to stop until you've quenched our thirst.

Shardclaw: Wait, Seras-chan and Evangeline-chan…I don't think I'm quite ready to let you two have your meal just yet…can't you two wait till some more revised chapters are up soon?!

Seras and Evangeline: Too late. Ahhhmmm…

CHOMP.

Shardclaw: You two troublemaking chicks…why is that I always end up with the strange girls…I knew I should have paid more attention to Dark-san's warning about letting them team up together like this…auugh, passing out now.

With that, the author passes out from getting double teamed from Seras and Evangeline's passionate love-bites; there was a mini catfight amongst the group of girls.

Morrigan: No fair, I wanted to eat Shardclaw-sama first.

Yoko: No, I wanted to eat him too. But no matter, now it will be easier for us to toy with him until the next update. Let's do our best not to overdo it, ne?

Royce: See you fanboys in the next revised chapter, pray that your favorite, mighty author will live by then.


	4. Homecomings

Hello, people! Thanks again for the good reviews and feedback. I doubted people wouldn't enjoy the fic, but boy was I wrong. YOU GUYS LOVE IT! And the action has only begun. It is bound to get better, I promise.

And now for some notes from the Kusanagi battle archives (he-he): I should have mentioned before that knowledge of MGS 2 isn't really necessary for the fic, but it is recommended. But, eventually, people can get confused with the Metal Gear storyline, so I'll be kind enough to explain this confusing identity crisis. (That means you, SolarFire2).

Alright, so we all know that 'Snake Pliskin' is the main character of the movie 'Escape from L.A', starring Kurt Russell. However, Solid Snake and Snake Pliskin are NOT and I repeat, not the same character from the movie or neither are they related. That would be copyright infringement, right? Of course, it was probably Hideo Kojima's idea (not mine) to re-name Snake 'Iroquois' as the alias he used in the Plant chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2, (probably paying homage to the movie, I guess) as Snake was labelled a terrorist leader at the time and was thought also to be dead. He called himself "Lt J.G Iroquois Pliskin" when he first met Raiden to fool him for awhile until old Solidus tries to show Raiden that he's Solid Snake. It's really confusing until you play it for yourself, so I suggest you do just that.

And that's also the reason why his alias was used here too, but as in MGS 2, Snake's secret identity won't stay secret for long. Sooner or later, the people of NERV will know.

Okay, where we last left off, Snake finally meets those darling Eva pilots, Shinji and Asuka, as well as Kensuke and Hikari, but has to save them from an encounter from Vamp, an old enemy Raiden fought from the Big Shell! Snake manages to defeat Vamp, but Vamp escapes before Snake could get some answers from him. And it seems that a very determined Raiden has begun a mission of his own, but will he be able to guard Unit-3 from falling into the wrong hands and stand a chance against the re-formed Dead Cell and the advanced security of NERV by himself? Enough talk; let's get the story on, shall we?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 4: Homecomings

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The location was the first NERV Branch in America. The time was 2:47 am, and the rain was falling lightly in the base.

The dark, thin figure ran across the wet airfield, avoiding the spotlights as he ran. His wet pale and long blonde hair covered his eyes as the raindrops bounced off his specially designed suit. He stopped several feet a nearly opened entrance of a ventilation shaft.

Taking advantage of the time he had, the man leapt up into the vents' opening and crawled towards the direction he vent led him to the inside of a docking bay.

A few seconds later, he saw an opening, but before he climbed down, he looked for any guards. (Coast is clear), the man thought to himself. He leapt down, but carefully as to not make any noise. He instantly saw an electrical console next to an elevator and approached the screen to input his data.

"Loading area map into personnel's node." the console read. "Data transmission complete."

(Good, at least it worked like Rose said it would.) The man thought once more. He then got on one knee and touched his left ear. Afterwards, the Codec tone rang.

"This is Raiden. Colonel, can you hear me" Raiden asked his and the Colonel's face on screen.

"Loud and clear, Raiden." The Colonel responded. "You have done well in getting through the exterior of this base undetected, but here your real mission begins. Have the nerd access been successful"

"Ummm...it's called a node, sir." Raiden said, having to deal with this reaction before. "And yes, the map of this area is now in my Soliton radar."

In the background, Rose can be heard laughing. The Colonel continued. "Uh, yeah...I see. Now, proceed to the Evangelion holding cages where Unit-3 is being kept. And remember your objectives: You must not allow the Evangelion to fall into the enemy's hands. Also, this is a civilian base. By any means necessary, you must not kill any of the guards or personnel if you happen to confront any."

"Come on, you know I'm too good for that." Raiden confidently said.

Rose's face appeared onscreen now. "Jack, there's little territory to cover, since the main objective is to liberate the base from Dead Cell. But up to now, we haven't uncovered if it's really them for sure."

"You have to be right, Rose." Raiden said. "It can't be them, since all of them are dead. I, for one know that."

"True, but since that attack on the Second branch, they have been claiming that they are the one and same group. Local authorities are being told to maintain their positions if they want the personnel to live." the Colonel said.

"And that's when we come in" Raiden asked.

"Affirmative." the Colonel responded. "You have already been briefed about the possible security details this NERV branch may have, but so far you have only gotten to the outer layer of the area. Proceed with the mission, Raiden."

"Be very careful, Jack." Rose said, thus ending the Codec conversation.

After the Codec signed off, Raiden played it safe by making sure there were no surveillance cameras around the elevator's entrance. Then, making sure that it was clear, he pressed the button to take him to the underground Evangelion holding cages.

(Now I'll show you, Snake, that age is just as good as experience.) Raiden thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, somewhere in Toyko-3, in a darkened hall, were twelve dark coloured towering monoliths, with the words 'SEELE' and a number representing the position of the monolith in red, in a circular position. They all were surrounding Vamp as he stood in the centre in a bright light.

"Impudent fool! How could you have not attained the First Child" SEELE chairman No.5 spoke through the monolith, as if he was a higher form of being.

"Solid Snake arrived there today, just as I told you before." Vamp calmly said. "Things didn't go as planned...the First Child wasn't even there. But I made an attempt to deal with the problem before he got suspicious..."

"And certainly, you had failed." Chairman No.4 said.

SEELE NO.1, Keele Lorenz, cut in "So, she was still with Ikari this entire time. This was not originally intended on his part."

"I assure you, Chairman Lorenz..." Vamp stopped, he was sensing the power these mysterious figures were holding. For the first time in his life, he felt that his life was in their grasp, just like the Patriots used him and Dead Cell for their personal gains of power. Now, his entire group is dead, including Fortune, but he was one not to be underestimated and he swore he will not be used again.

"Chairman Lorenz, if you could grant me another chance, I'm sure I can capture Rei Ayanami without the interference of Snake." Vamp said.

"You may have been chosen by the Patriots to be their pawn, but do not forget whose keeping you alive. If you fail us one more time, Vamp, you and her both shall feel SEELE's wrath." chairman No.3 said.

"SEELE does not tolerate failure. However, you shall be given another chance." Keele said. "We advise you to wait until the situation in the First NERV branch is resolved and Unit-3 gets here. We have something in store that will make our plans a reality."

"I understand." Vamp said before the monoliths disappeared, leaving him alone in the dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The evening sun in Toyko-3 was close to setting, showing of a golden coloured sky over the city. Inside NERV headquarters, synch tests for the pilots had just finished and the children were getting ready to go to their homes. Snake watched in the background, arms folded and was standing next to Misato. Otacon was working alongside Maya, and the other techs, while Ritsuko watched over them.

Since she was told of Vamp's attempt to harm the pilots, Misato has been trying to keep her emotions in check. (I can't believe that this happened. How could I have not seen this coming?) She thought to herself, and then she looked at Snake. (At least, David managed to keep the kids safe. Thank God for him.)

"Ummm, David..." Misato asked Snake through the silence.

"Yeah, Major" Snake replied, his mind heavy on the fight he had earlier with Vamp.

"Sorry you had to go through so much trouble...I didn't know just who could have tried to harm Shinji and Asuka, until today." Misato said apologetically. "It's a good thing that you showed up in time, but if you didn't..."

Snake noticed the hint of concern in her voice and tried to ease her emotions. "It's not your fault, Major. I didn't mind risking my life already on the first day of the job." he said.

"I know. But I...feel responsible in way, you know." Misato looked at him with an almost compassionate look. "I hope you didn't think I was being selfish or anything..."

"You worry too much, Major." Snake cut in and smiled. "Anyway, all that matters now is that the kids and their friends are alright. You shouldn't have too much doubt about my life on the line. I had even closer calls before in my agent days."

"I wish I can relax, but I have feeling what happened today won't stop there." Misato said. "But, thanks anyway."

(You're sure right about that.) Snake thought to himself. (What kind of game is Vamp is playing?)

"B-type harmonics are normal. No interference detected in the pilots synch ratios." Maya said, looking over her console.

"All systems green. Pilots' synch ratios all green and within acceptable tolerance." Hal said from his station.

"Very good, Dr. Emmerich." Ritsuko said. "Okay, that concludes the test for today."

Ritsuko turned to talk to Snake and Misato. "It's the same as the last time. Shinji's synch ratio has dropped again slightly by another 7 since the last test. That last battle seriously affected him."

"This will make it even harder to tell him...about the new pilot." Misato said.

"You haven't told him yet and we're heading to Matsushiro tomorrow" Ritsuko said. "Why not tell him tonight instead of worrying yourself"

"I have my reasons, Ritsuko." Misato said seriously. "He'll know eventually. But until then, I want to keep this a secret from him until the test is over."

"And what does the new bodyguard has to say about this" Ritsuko asked Snake.

"Major's orders." Snake simply said. "My lips are sealed about this too."

Ritsuko remained silent for a while, until the children, Shinji, Asuka and Rei stepped in the room. Asuka was actually still over hyped about seeing her new bodyguard confront Vamp today, while Rei, who wasn't with them at the time, simply kept her attention on away from Asuka's constant ramblings.

This is the first time that Rei was going to meet her new bodyguard. She had heard nothing but good things about Lt. Pliskin and in a way, when she overheard from Misato about the confrontation at school, she felt assured that Pliskin was just the one to live up to his reputation.

"Pliskin, I believe that you haven't met Rei Ayanami, the First Child, have you" Ritsuko introduced Rei to Snake. "Well, Rei, this is Lt. Iroquois Pliskin."

Rei, who was aware that this was a foreigner she was being introduced to, bowed to Snake in the best respect she can offer.

"It is an honour to meet one such as yourself, Mr. Pliskin." Rei said in her casual manner of little emotion, but in a way that she respected him.

"The same here, Rei." Snake returned the bow with a slight smile.

"Well, now, it's time to get on home." Misato told Shinji and Asuka. "But before you do that, Pliskin has something he would like to offer to each of you."

Snake had some spare Codec devices with him that Otacon brought with him to Japan. He offered one to Misato, Shinji, Asuka and Rei.

"Since there will be times that I won't always be keeping an eye on you, this should come in handy." Snake said to them, showing Shinji how to wear it. "It's really a simple device, like a walkie talkie with monitors on it, so you can see who you're talking to."

Misato already had on hers, while Asuka had some trouble getting it on, but she succeeded somehow. Shinji was as eager to experiment with it, while Rei was already awaiting instructions.

"You all have frequencies that can contact another person listed in the Codec's memory." Snake continued. "And don't worry about outside interference during transmission. Hal had already placed an encrypted protocol on your Codecs, so you will only get calls from me, him and each other and be safe from unexpected 'guests'. Major, your frequency will be 151.50, Shinji's will be 151.57, Asuka, you can be called at frequency 160.13, and Rei can be contacted by frequency 167.25."

"Cool" Asuka said, switching on the Call on her Codec. Surprisingly, it was set to Shinji's frequency.

A soft tone rang in Shinji's left ear; he pressed a hand against it and answered.

"H-he-hello" Shinji nervously said, as his face appeared on the Codec's monitor. Asuka's face appeared as well, and she started to make some faces at Shinji.

"Oh, it's only you, idiot Shinji." Asuka complained with a sigh. "Man, this means I get to see that face of yours too when I work this thing"

"Ikari, can you read me" Rei's appeared on screen now.

"Uh...yeah, loud and clear, Ayanami." Shinji looked surprised for awhile. "Wow, even on the Codec you look great."

"HEY! No fair, Wondergirl! I was talking to him first...unless you have something to say to him" Asuka fumed. "And what does that suppose to mean"

"Asuka! It's not what you think" Shinji jumped, his face turning red.

Misato shook her head, while Snake chuckled a bit. "Don't tell me...I'll have to deal with them just like this, huh"

She simply smiled at him. (Damn...he's just irresistible) she thought. (I should make it up for him for the trouble he went through just to protect Shinji and Asuka from that Vamp character. It's a try...but there's no guarantee that he may be interested...)

Just as she was going to say another word to Snake, the automatic door opened and the ever so dashing Kaji stepped in.

"Hello, people." Kaji waved at his colleagues, and then stepped up to Misato. "Hello, Katsuragi."

"KAJI" Asuka was more than happy to see her dream man at least once for the day. Kaji simply smiled at her and paid more attention to Misato.

"Oh...hi, Kaji." Misato wasn't all too pleased with the scenario, to be even in the same room with her former lover, since he's always up to no good with the women who work in NERV, including mostly herself. (At least Pliskin has a sense of decency and respect unlike Kaji.) She thought again to herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmmm, is the Major still upset about something" Kaji got close enough to Misato to put her in an embarrassing situation, while Snake can distinctly guess that this unkempt man was her boyfriend, which really surprised him.

"That's none of your business" Misato pouted. She really wanted to put a distance between herself and Kaji, especially at work. (She had always had found herself in the elevator with Kaji, which always looked bad on her part. But after meeting Pliskin earlier that day, she would give anything to be with HIM in the elevator...) she thought once more. "You haven't answered my question, Kaji."

"I just came here to see you and Ritsuko before you leave for Matsushiro tomorrow. And to personally thank Mr. Pliskin on 'handling the matter' of protecting the pilots today." Kaji offered a handshake to Snake, but he was given the cold shoulder.

"No offence, but you know, for someone who works as the head of Special Inspections, you're really unreliable and not to mention, not so serious about your reputation, aren't you, Ryoji Kaji" Snake said seriously. "But it wasn't a problem for me to protect those kids."

Kaji laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. "Ha-ha. I see that you are a man who means business. No wonder Katsuragi chose you to guard the pilots."

"Is that all" Misato asked Kaji with an annoyed glare.

"Yes, I guess so." Kaji said with an experserated tone. "I'll take my leave now, my fellow people. And it was an honour meeting you, Mr. Pliskin."

"What? So soon? I thought you were going to stay and ask me out." Asuka complained a bit.

"Katsuragi, I'll be seeing you." Kaji waved at Misato as he left the room. (Hmmm...So, Misato's found herself a new guy to order around.) He then thought to himself. (I wonder...where did I see that face before? He certainly looks more than an average body guard…and is obviously dangerously close to Misato. I'd better keep an eye on him...)

(I thought he did never leave.) Misato thought." Well, if that's everything, let's go home then. Oh...and David, I already have gotten your address earlier today, so I guess that from today we'll be neighbours, huh"

"Yeah, I guess so." Snake replied. "Listen, I got something to discuss with Hal, can you wait"

"Sure thing. You kids go on ahead and change and I'll wait for you at the car park." Misato smiled.

Snake went over to his friend's seat and started to talk. "Alright, Hal...have you found anything"

Otacon shook his head. "Nothing. They really have the links to the Patriots sealed up tight; I will have to use a different protocol to access them. It's a little different than I thought."

"Well, take your time. With Vamp back on the scene, it's unlikely that we have to go far." Snake responded. "And there's also something else."

"What is it?"

"I tried to contact Raiden after that run-in with Vamp, but his frequency didn't receive my call." Snake said with a serious face. "The kid's up to something, but what"

Otacon looked at his friend with a smile. Snake glared at him. "What?

"Normally, you wouldn't be worried about Jack, but since that Vamp incident, you're asking for his help." Otacon said. "That's not like you."

"You just stick to your role, and I will to mine." Snake grunted. "Just make sure not to blow our cover while you are doing your 'job' ".

"Yeah, yeah. I'm too good for that. I never make the same mistake twice." Otacon said. "Oh…and a word of advice: try not to make any moves on the Major. I could see that she's taken by that Kaji guy."

"That thought haven't even crossed my mind. I don't want to interfere in someone's relationship, no matter how screwy it looks." with that, Snake waved at Otacon and headed out the room. Otacon wondered to himself then if Snake will stay true to his word. (That seems unlikely; Snake, but...I wish you the best anyway.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The elevator opened at the Evangelion cages, and Raiden had already pointed his M9 around the area. He could see the Evangelion Unit-3, but the cage had no personnel or guards in it. The area was dead quiet; probably the terrorist had probably taken over this area.

(I have to be careful from here on in...) Raiden thought. He didn't need a node for this area, but he spotted a locker and got a Ration from there, as well as some Chaff Grenades.

The layout of the cage reminded him of the Arsenal Jejunum area, as he found a crate to hide behind at.(Only this time, this place wasn't as cold as a refrigerator and he wasn't walking around buck naked when he was in the actual Arsenal.) he thought. (That's a time I would like to forget.) He peered to his side to look for any enemies, but he got the shock of his life when he saw a guard dressed in heavily protective black armour. He distinctly knew where he had seen the designs from.

(Arsenal Tengus!) Raiden thought. (Why are they still around?)

Not wanting to risk calling Codec so soon, he waited out until the Tengu started to talk on his radio to his comrade.

"Area 2-C of the Evangelion holding cage is secure. No sight of any intruders." the Tengu said.

"Don't let your guard down, he's bound to show up soon." a woman's voice at the other end responded. "Have all the NERV personnel been rounded up"

"Yes. They are all being held in the Guest Lounge, on the second basement floor of the cage."

(So, they ARE holding hostages...) Raiden thought. (The Guest Lounge, on the second basement level...)

"And the Evangelion departure time is still on schedule. We must not have delays." the mystery woman said. "And do not worry about any intruder getting to Unit-3. I will deal with him when the time comes."

"Understood." the Tengu responded, and then he got back to his duty. With his back turned, Raiden snuck up behind him, and passed the High Functioned blade's reverse edge against the back of the Tengu's neck. With one blow, the man was knocked out.

Raiden found a security card on the soldier and a pair of thermal goggles after he searched the man for items. Looking around for more guards, he proceeded to ascend the stairs to his right and climbed them, only to see more Tengu's around him and even two gun cyphers.

(This place must have access to some familiar security, alright.) Raiden thought, pulling out a pin off a Chaff. As the grenade exploded, disabling the Cyphers for awhile, he made his move to attack the three Tengus before more of them came.

The Tengu on his right loaded a Glock .45, but didn't see Raiden advance at him no sooner when he pulled out his weapon. He thrusted the blade across to his right, on his torso, momentarily stunning him, then made a spinning strike, two hits in succession, putting him down for the count.

"Why you...", the second Tengu guard fired several rounds at me from his AK, but having already landed on the ground after the rotating jump slice, Raiden was already in defence mode and was able to deflect the bullets as fast as the guard can fire his gun!

A few moments later, his ammo clip was empty, as sounds of clicking can be heard from the guard's automatic, Raiden made a dash at him and being careful not to make any fatal mistakes, sliced the sword upwards, then for good measure, kicked him away with an aerial roundhouse kick.

(Two down, one to go. And this one seemed easy to handle,) Raiden thought. (And they haven't gone on Alert mode. Shame on these guys.)

The last Tengu saw that he was up against, bullets are practically useless against the young intruder and he probably hasn't much hand to hand experience either, so he resorted to calling for backup on his com-radio.

"Oh no, you don't." Raiden said as he pulled out his M9 and shot his radio. He waved it like an idiot, trying to make it work again but, a few seconds of his vulnerability was enough for Raiden to re-load another traq round in the gun's slide and put him to sleep with a shot to the head.

All three guards sleeping on the floor between and Raiden by the time the Chaff has worn off.

(You guys are certainly lame.) Raiden grinned. He found some more M9 ammo, some grenades and a suppressed AK. Carefully, and still out of the Cypher's sight, he made his way to a stretching passageway to another door, that lead him to the Guest Lounge, where the hostages were being held.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misato was kind enough to offer Snake a ride back to the residence that he now will be staying, but the kids had to sit in the backseat of her car, making little trouble as they could as Misato drove on, and Rei paid little attention to Asuka's constant vocal torture at Shinji.

After Rei said a warmly gentle 'good evening' to her new body guard and to her co-pilots, Misato and company continued her way to her apartment building. When they approached the front door of the Katsuragi apartment, they saw to the left of their apartment, a stack of cardboard boxes and suitcases near the door of Snake's new apartment.

"Well, is where I get off, kiddies." Snake said to them, waving to the trio. "As you can see, I got a full night ahead of me."

"Well, Mr. Snake, I guess we will be seeing you more sooner than we think." Asuka smiled.

"Mr. Snake? Nice gesture, Second Child, but I already told Misato my real name...its David." Snake warned Asuka with a smile.

"Ohhhh...Misato knew that, huh" Asuka nudged her guardian, which made Misato flush with some embarrassment. "Making moves so soon, eh, Misato"

"That's...that's none of your business, Asuka" Misato growled. "You two get inside, and dinner will be fixed soon. Today's my turn to cook, isn't it?"

(God, not her 'Instant Curry Ramen' again), Shinji thought. "Um...we still have leftovers from last night, Misato. I'll go get that and something new to eat on."

Misato thought for awhile and nodded her head. "If that's okay with you, Shinji. Oh, while you're at it, please make extra for David."

"Huh" Snake was surprised to hear this. "Am I being invited for dinner, Misato?"

"Think of it as thanks for saving the kids today." Misato smiled. "Don't think of this as a date, though. Since we are going to be neighbours, we have got to know you more. You're an alright guy, as Asuka would put it."

(What the hell.) Snake thought. (She is incredibly hot for a Major, and she likes how I handle the kids. Even Shinji and Asuka seems to enjoy having me around them .I should take the chance while it's still open. But, I should try not to get TOO close or else that Kaji guy may start thinking things...and I'm here only for 'business'...)

"A done deal, Misato." Snake said, with a smile. "Just let me get my stuff organized and to get a change of clothes."

"Take your time." Misato said with an almost seductive tone. Leaving an almost stunned Shinji and Asuka behind, Misato went ahead with a big smile on her face. "Hey, don't just stand there you two. Chop, chop, we can't be showing that kind of Japanese hospitality to our guest."

Asuka leaned over to Shinji's shoulder and whispered to him. "Hey, are you sure she didn't have any beer before she met this guy"

"Just be grateful that David is safe from Misato's cooking." Shinji nervously smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Codec tone rang in the hallways of the NERV first branch, as Raiden stopped near the retinal scanner door that lead to the Guest Lounge. He pressed against his left ear, after checking the area for more Tengus.

"Jack? It's me." Rose said as her face appeared on screen.

"Rose, what is it" Raiden said. "I'm kind of busy right now...as usual."

"I know. I'm surprised that you haven't called me in about twenty minutes for help. You really are putting a lot of confidence in yourself in this mission, aren't you" Rose asked. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well, I was trained to be the new breed of Solid Snake, and this is the result you see here today." Raiden said. "All that extra VR training is certainly paying off. Rose...I just spotted a squadron of Tengus in the base."

"What?" Rose looked surprised. "But I thought you and Snake had killed all of them in the Arsenal Gear and the data for the suits were lost when it was confiscated by the authorities."

"Yeah, maybe he's back too..." Raiden thought for a moment of his foster father, Solidus, who he killed in a battle to the death on top of Federal Hall at the end of the Big Shell mission. "No...It can't be true...he's supposed to be dead..."

"Jack"

"Oh...it's nothing, Rose. Listen, can you do a little run-in check for me? About how did the Tengu's got back" Raiden asked. "Also, it seems that this is just a small group of hostiles. I've taken out about twelve of them, I don't see any more except near Unit-3. I want info on their leader. All I know is that it's a woman who behind all this."

"I'll do my best." Rose said. "Should I tell the Colonel about this?"

"Yes, every detail. I'm counting on you." Raiden said. The Codec signed off and he took out his M9. (Now to save some hostages, then to make my way to Unit-3.)

Seeing that his own eyes will not be recognized when he will use the scanner, Raiden took a can of coolant he had found before in a storage closet, he went behind a sleeping Tengu and sprayed it on the Tengu's face area. He woke up startled and was about to reach for his radio, when Raiden cocked the grenade launcher at him. "FREEZE" he shouted.

The Tengu raised his arms, allowing Raiden to grab him in a chokehold and carry him to the scanner. Raiden placed his captor's temple against the scanner and let the scanner do its job.

"Retinal pattern recognized. You are cleared to enter." a computerized female voice said.

"Thank you very much." Raiden said, shooting another tranq dart into the man's open visor at point blank range. Instantly knocking him out, Raiden then proceeded to liberate the hostages.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OHHHH YEAAAAHHHH", an overly excited Misato shouted as she drank from her second can of Yebisu beer during the dinner she was having with Snake, Shinji and Asuka. This was a norm for the two Eva pilots, seeing their guardian act like this at home, but for Snake, this was a new one.

(THIS is the famous Major Misato Katsuragi at home?) Snake thought, almost dumbfounded. (I've never seen anyone drink beer as regular as water...how can she even live around two children like this?)

"That hits the spot" Misato said, then offering Snake one. "Hey, drink up, Dave! Come on; don't be afraid to relax yourself."

"Unlike you, Misato, I have my limits." Snake said with a smile, who was wearing a plain white shirt and tight blue jeans. It took him about half an hour before he fully sorted his own stuff from Otacon's, which the apartment now was still a mess. At least he got all his weapons in one piece, so when the mission really calls for it, he should be fully prepared. "I already had one, and that was good enough for me. I'm trying to cut down on the alcohol."

"What was that" Misato, who was wearing her usual yellow vest and short cut jeans, bent over to watch Snake closely. "Just what do you mean by that...Dave?"

Asuka had a hand covered her mouth and was giggling away, enjoying the 'entertainment'. Shinji only watched this with a silent, but almost embarrassed look. (It's as if she's being WAY too forward with him. Is she that brave?) Shinji thought to himself. (And Asuka called him 'Snake'...I swear I heard that name somewhere before...)

"Um...Snake..." Shinji nervously asked, before Snake cut in.

"It's David, Shinji." Snake told him. "But...a lot of people who know me call me Snake, most of the time."

"O-okay, um, David..." Shinji asked, fumbling with whatever remains of his dinner to find the words. "Do you have any family?"

Snake didn't wanted to get into the matter of telling strangers of his dark and sad past, but he can only say what he knew of to Shinji and the other people seated with him. "No...but I was raised by many people."

"Huh" Shinji was confused.

"I never knew my mother and my father..." Snake stopped for awhile. "They're both dead. I'm the only Pliskin in the family now."

(Whoa...) Shinji thought. (It's totally different to my life. At least I knew my mother...but...)

"Hey, idiot! Don't go asking weird stuff about people's business" Asuka knocked Shinji's head with her chopsticks. "Just ignore him, David. He just wants all the attention to himself."

"That's not true" Shinji cried out.

"Oh, yes. Why else would you ask him about his family, if yours is already screwed up as it is" Asuka simply boasted, drinking from a can of soda.

Shinji pouted away from Asuka. He felt a little hurt by that comment, just a few weeks ago he visited his mother's grave with his father.

Snake was observing him a little and saw the anguish that the young pilot was trying to bury. The least he could do is giving Shinji some encouragement while he's here.

"Do you always have to this kind of insult from her" Snake told Shinji with a serious look, as he took a drink from his beer. "You're a boy, but don't force yourself to act like an adult. Don't let whatever Asuka say get to you. She may be bossing you around for her own amusement, but remember who's the man of the house here."

Shinji lightened up a little. "Really? I never thought of it like that...but, I'll try to do my best. Thanks, David."

"David..." Misato looked at Snake with mellow eyes. "That's real sweet. Remember that, eh, Shinji"

"Uggh, I'm going to clean up. I can't take anymore of this mushy crap." Asuka said, getting up. "Hey, 'man-of-the-house', come on. It's your turn to rinse the dishes."

Misato bent over to Snake and whispered to him. "Hey, David...make Shinji happy."

"Excuse me" Snake asked, having no idea what she meant.

"Come on. Please. For me." Misato begged him, still feeling a little light headed. She was obviously trying to have Snake make a good impression on Shinji (and herself), as well try to make him forget about the trials he had to endure...one of them Touji being the Fourth Child. Snake looked into Misato's brown eyes for a quick moment and thought of something that everybody in the room will like.

"Hey, Shinji..." Snake asked. "Were you scared during that fight I had with that Vamp character earlier today"

Shinji was scared, but he didn't want to let it show. Slowly, his face started to turn red. "I...I wasn't scared..."

"Oh, yes, you were." Snake smiled at his young friend.

"No, I was not." Shinji replied, now with a smile on his face. This was getting too much for him. (What is he trying to do?).

"Oh yes you were" Snake wasn't really teasing Shinji, but wanted to do his best to make him smile and feel secure around him.

"No, I wasn't" Shinji saw what Snake was trying to do and put up a mean looking face. "Hey, I know what you're doing. Stop teasing me, David"

"This is not teasing; it's called learning to loosen yourself up." Snake said as he got up from the table and walked to step behind Shinji. "And it wouldn't hurt to smile and laugh once in awhile to feel good about yourself."

Snake then proceeded to grab Shinji at his mid section and started to tickle him in front of Misato and Asuka.

"Wait! Wait" Shinji managed to say between laughs. "David, what are you doing?"

"What the hell? Playing hard to get, huh" Snake laughed. "Well, I'll show you...with a little tease."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" Shinji chuckled heavily, trying to fight it, but couldn't. "Don't do that, David! David! Ha-ha-ha-ha-aha"

Misato couldn't help but burst out laughing, with the beer almost spilling over. Asuka started to giggle, and then laughed out loud, as she was enjoying this too. That moment, all four forgot their troubles and enjoyed listening to each other's laughter, which was a rare thing in the Katsuragi household.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Snake and Misato stood outside their apartments, watching the lights of Toyko-3. Snake was having one of his smokes, while Misato was on her last can of beer (for the night.), while Shinji and Asuka were inside doing their homework.

Misato wasn't too drunk, but was feeling a little dizzy after all the beer she drank. She was still laughing to herself after thinking of Shinji getting tickled by Snake. Snake was getting as much amusement from watching Misato like this, but remembered that this wasn't a date and tomorrow they both have to leave for Matsushiro, so it's all business from here on in.

"Misato...I really enjoyed dinner tonight." Snake smiled, blowing a smoke ring. "Shinji's a really good cook, but I hope your cooking can taste even better the next time I'm invited to dinner."

Misato nervously chuckled. She hasn't been improving on her cooking, and previous complaints from the children, Pen-Pen and other guests had proven her point. (At least David isn't complaining about that...) Misato thought to herself. "Well...we'll have to wait and see, then."

A moment of silence pass, save for Snake blowing out smoke and Misato's heart beating loudly. Misato turned to look at the mysterious American, seeing his dark hazel eyes in the moonlight. She mustered up the courage to tell him...

"Um...I want to thank you, David." Misato spoke.

"What for" Snake said, not turning away from looking at the city.

"Making Shinji happy like that." Misato said with a smile. "It's really hard to figure out what he's thinking...especially with the things he must go through as a pilot. Not even I can make him feel like that when he first moved in here. But, you, a complete stranger...you was able to make him laugh as if...well...he was just a normal kid."

"That's probably the way he supposed to feel...and be around somebody like you, Misato." Snake finally looked at her. "Sure, the kid's got a lot on his shoulders, but at least try to be there to support him emotionally at least. It'll make it easier for him."

"You sure about that"

"When you've been through many wars as I have, it's hard to trust anybody." Snake told her. "I think that's how Shinji feels when he has to be close to someone. Try to assure him that no one's trying to hurt him, just expecting him to do his duty."

"And...do you trust me" Misato said, standing up. But as she did, she stumbled over to Snake. "OOPS"

Snake was quick to catch Misato before she fell, but the end result was a compromising situation. Misato's body was firmly in Snake's arms, the warmth of her body touching Snake's. She looked up at him, seeing that he was looking down at her. (Damn...he's tall...and his arms...so strong...Kaji never held me like this...not even the last time we kissed can compare to this.)

Snake can see Misato's cheeks turn red, and he was feeling warmth covering his face as well. (Whoa...her chest is pressed against me...should I object...no...this feeling...the last time I felt like this was with Meryl...I thought I can't feel this way again since Shadow Moses...no way...I can't be...)

Snake caught himself and lifted Misato away from him. "Um...we have a big day tomorrow, Misato. We should probably turn in early and get prepared."

Misato smiled slightly, obviously still embarrassed about what just happened. "Yeah, I guess so. Um, we leave here for Headquarters at 8:00 in the morning."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done something like that..." Snake said seriously. "The last thing I need is to get between you and Kaji."

Misato felt her heart jump for a moment. (He thinks that I'm still involved with Kaji?).

"I don't want to get involved in anyone else's life, you know what I mean." Snake said. "Well, it was fun, Misato. Good night and tell those kids I said good night too."

Snake bowed to Misato and headed to his apartment door, which opened for him. As Snake entered, Misato slapped herself.

(Misato...come on, get a grip on yourself, girl!) Misato thought to herself. (You are Kaji's lover; I can't be going crazy for a complete stranger. Get over it. Me and Snake? Not going to happen! Just think like that and everything's going to work out fine.)

She then entered her apartment door, which to her surprise had Shinji, Asuka and Pen-Pen fell down.

"What the...? Were you two eavesdropping" Misato asked with her hands on her hips. "Have you two ever heard of 'discretion'?"

"It can't be helped! You had a thing for that Pliskin guy since this evening" Asuka pointed at Misato as if she was being accused of something wrong.

Misato was now wishing that Snake was here to tickle Asuka to keep her quiet. "Ahhh...go to bed, you two! You have school in the morning, don't you?"

Asuka's tormenting never stopped, as she began to sing. "Misato and Snake, in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

Misato furiously chased a laughing Asuka to her room. Shinji smiled a bit, remembering the advice and the moment of happiness Snake gave him, one he will certainly treasure. (Thanks...Snake.) Shinji thought as he went to his 'Lovely Suite.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake had already laid out a bunker and was lying back, remembering the day's events. He smiled to himself he had an opportunity like this, he better take it easy while he's staying here. He took one last smoke on his cigarette and after putting it out; he pulled the covers over his body and said to himself. "Yeah...I trust you big time, Misato. I just hope you get to trust me when the time comes."

-

Raiden had already freed the hostages and rounded up all the remaining Tengus, so the authorities could get to apprehend them. All that is left now is to take out the leader and hop aboard on the transport that will take Unit-3 to Japan.

(Everything's going fine...no trouble so far.) Raiden was confident enough that his FIRST REAL mission had no glitches so far, as he was heading to the Evangelion holding cages. One more elevator to go and he will be home free. And then, he will get to show Snake just how far he'd gotten without any help.

Raiden stepped on a bridge, with machinery, tools, oil barrels and one or two forklifts. Everything else was just crates of material for the facility. He found a Ration, and some new chaff grenades behind one of them, and then with the key card he had, he proceeded to the elevator's door, when he saw the button flash green.

(Someone's coming!) Raiden threw himself behind the crate nearest to the door to hide. (I thought I had taken care of all the Tengus...I'll just deal with this one like the rest of them, then.)

Raiden got his M9 on the ready, waiting on the doors to open, but as they did, Raiden almost dropped his gun. An African-American woman, with long golden-dyed coloured hair, wearing a black body suit which was covered by a large brown trench coat, and carrying two oversized guns was standing in the elevator, and Raiden knew the face which was supposed to be dead.

"FORTUNE" Raiden shouted, giving his own position away. Fortune smiled at Raiden and simply powered up both her weapons.

"So, we meet again, young Solid Snake." Fortune said, aiming her guns at him. "But as always...your luck has run out"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

Yes, folks, Fortune's back and with twice the firepower! Can Raiden survive this encounter, as he did in the Big Shell? That seems doubtful, cuz this time no one is there to save him! We'll just have to wait out and see what will happen in the next chapter! (By the meantime, let's pray Raiden will be okay.)

I really hope you enjoyed this one, especially the Katsuragi scene. Didn't think Snake had it in him, eh? GO, Snake/Misato, GO!

Tell me what you all think, and if you like it, it's only a matter of time before things get even better!

Now, while you enjoy yourselves with this chapter, I'll go slaughter some friends of mine in some King of Fighters 2002. Until the next one, my friends...

All characters used in this fic belong to their respective creators and owners. The fic alone is mine.


	5. Confrontations

Hmmm, Chapter 5 already? I must admit things are looking good for the fic, but c'mon people, I really need your reviews! (Take it easy, Shardclaw. You're going paranoid again.) Ahem, anyways, thanks for all the kind words and requests, as they encourage me to make this fic one the BEST Eva/MGS 2 crossover ever! (All thanks to my biggest fans, Timberwolf and Lord of the Pencil, who has made my writing times easier and fun.)

Oh, yeah, on a personal note, the fic will obviously be taking some major twists in the original Eva storyline, starting from this Chapter. What I meant is a lot of things can happen that will surprise you, so I'm warning you in advance. But do not fret, my loyal Snake-philes, it is all for the good. If any hardcore Eva fan can recognize the scenes in this chapter are from that of the dreaded Episode 18 (When Touji gets injured), you'll will enjoy every Goddanged minute of this and the next Chapter, trust me.

And, knowing that there at least some Touji (and Hikari) fans reading this, (and I'm encouraging you newbies to pay attention) I'm dedicating this one to the pair that should have been: Touji/Hikari. (Damn that Gendou Ikari! I'll give him my Kamakura(God Dust)grab hold and slash and burn him up for what he did...Oh, got carried away there. Too much King of Fighters.) Have fun. I'd better shut up now...

Previously in 'COE',...well nothing much happened, save for Snake moving in near the Katsuragi household, then had one hell of a time with Shinji, Asuka and Misato, while new mysteries are revealed, such as: Vamp working for SEELE and Raiden, who had just successfully stopped a squadron of Arsenal Tengus without any trouble, but just before he gets set to leave for Toyko-3, he encounters a problem, namely a revived Fortune, packing double rail guns. Have fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shardclaw Kusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 5: Confrontations

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, we meet again, young solid Snake." Fortune said, with a smile. "But, as always, your luck has run out!"

"Holy Sh..." Raiden shouted, as he threw himself back from Fortune's position to another crate behind him before she fired, but not before dropping the only stun grenade he carried on purpose. He had already pulled the pin the moment she started powering up her weapons. A bright flash followed, giving Raiden the chance to get a good distance away from her, while Fortune shielded her eyes. Her rail guns instantly fired their devastating shot, destroying the crates in one hit. Raiden hid behind the crate and even from that distance, he could sense the rail gun's awesome power.

(As if dealing with one was enough...) Raiden thought to himself. (Why the hell would she be still alive?)

After the flash died down, a laugh can be heard from Fortune. "Ha-ha, so little Foxhound's has learned some new tricks. I like that. This should be worthwhile."

Raiden got his grenade launcher equipped, but didn't attempt to challenge Fortune. "You're supposed to be dead! Why are you even here?" Raiden shouted from behind his hiding position.

Fortune grinned slightly. "How can I die? I'm Lady Luck, remember? At least I was able to prove that fool Ocelot wrong when he betrayed me."

"You? Have you forgotten that the Patriots used us all?" Raiden said. "Why would you even want the Evangelion? You should be after the Patriots, not after innocent people!"

Fortune angrily fired another shot close to Raiden's position. (Not a good question to ask...) Raiden thought, after seeing it was another close call.

"Why, you ask? It's simple; really...I'm going to show the Patriots that to mess with Dead Cell is signing their own death warrants. I'm going to have my revenge, the revenge I was suppose to have eight years ago and Evangelion Unit-3 will be the perfect weapon to confront the Patriots and anyone who stands in my way."

"That's bull!" Raiden shouted. "The Evangelion was built to defend the Earth from Angels. That's why I'm here to..."

"Always the clueless carrier boy, aren't you?" Fortune explained. "That's not the real reason why the Evangelion series were built. In fact, it is just the opposite."

"What do you mean by that?" Raiden said. (The Evangelions...weapons just as bad as Metal Gear?)

"But...not even you would start to comprehend what the Patriots would do if they got their hands on the Evas, so I cannot allow you or anyone else to rely on them. They are ours for the taking, and you won't stop me." Fortune said, powering up her guns once more. "Now, I shall offer you a chance to put me out of my misery, one more time...I could have died whenever I wanted to..."

Just before then, Raiden heard his Codec calling him. It was the Colonel.

"Fortune's rail gun packs some power. A direct hit will kill you. Do not present her with a target under any condition, stay behind cover." he said.

"No crap!" Raiden said. "I got lucky the first time I ran into her...how am I going to get pass her now, if she packing TWO rail guns this time?"

"Calm down, Jack. I'm sure there has to be a way." Rose said. "Remember when I told you that the gun...or guns-were still a prototype?"

"Yeah? Something about 'the problems with the rail plasma and inner-rail electromagnetic release have yet to be solved' or something like that?" Raiden asked. "And, 'evaluations exist that criticize it as unacceptable as a field weapon...because of the high risk of accidental discharge?"

"Wow, you remembered all that?" Rose looked surprised. "Jack...if the rail guns are a movable conductor, you can try setting off an electric discharge near Fortune that could at least stop the guns from functioning or even set off an explosion."

"Raiden, since she has a magnetic field that protects her from bullets, try firing at any of the oil barrels near her." the Colonel told Raiden. "Then, find some cover to protect yourself. The explosion will get ugly."

The Codec turned off and Raiden loaded some grenade ammo into the launcher. Before he fired, though, he got up and ran to his left, and as he did, the crate he was just at got blasted to bits. He spotted an empty cardboard box at the spot he was now in, and thought of an idea.

Throwing another stun grenade, he got in the box and ran back to his right while wearing it. Another bright explosion followed, causing another vulnerable, but temporary moment of blindness for Fortune, who once more shot her guns like crazy at random places.

Raiden was at safe spot for only a few moments before the stun's effect wore of, so he got his launcher on the ready and spotted an oil barrel to Fortunes' right. Using his experience he learned from the new Weapons mode years after the Big Shell, he aimed the launcher as accurate as he can and fired a grenade. The grenade landed near the barrel, where it exploded on impact.

Fortune, which was now still recovering from the stun's bright flash, saw the grenade, but not in time, as it detonated near the barrel. A loud explosion, an eerie scream and a bright flash followed, and Raiden ducked near the only forklift standing, waiting for the dust to settle.

After some seconds, Raiden got up and saw that in front of him was a raging fire. He got out his coolant and sprayed the area where the fire burnt. After it calmed down, he was shocked to see that only the destroyed, burnt remains of the rail guns were only there, but no sign of Fortune.

"Damnit!" Raiden slammed his fists against the wall. He then got on one knee and called the Colonel.

"Colonel, I've taken care of Fortune, but her body is nowhere to be found." Raiden explained. "Can she be...?"

"Don't even think it, Raiden. It is impossible that she would have survived." the Colonel spoke. "But, the good news is that now the leader is taken down for the count and the base is safe now. Excellent work, Raiden."

"I hope that didn't ruin my 'Big Boss' rank..." Raiden said with a slight smile. "Okay, the elevator seems to be still operational. I'm heading to the Evangelion cages."

"Good. We shall notify authorities that it is now clear to take back the First Branch. You just find a place to hide in the designated transport for Unit-3 and await further orders." the Colonel said. "But, until that time, try to get some sleep."

"Understood." Raiden said. After switching the frequency to Rose's, he spoke. "Rose, have you found anything?"

"Only the medical files on Fortune, Jack." Rose said. "That's all I could do for now."

"Let's hear it then."

"After Arsenal Gear was launched, her body was found near the New York harbour. She had weak vital signs at the time, but she was still alive nonetheless." Rose explained. "She was arrested, but she was also kept alive using the latest in pre-Second Impact medical science. She was in a coma for a year and a half, before she fully recovered. Then, she managed to escape the facility she was held a year ago."

"I guess as usual, she got lucky. I wonder...who was it that kept her alive all this time?" Raiden asked. "Certainly not the Patriots..."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Jack. But for now, just get to the transport. Don't forget that you have to let Snake and Otacon know about this. It's imperative that they do."

"I'll won't forget. That's why I'm going there, isn't it?" Raiden said. "Also...I want you to find any information on the Evangelions. What Fortune said about them really bothered me. Something isn't right about this."

"I don't know for what...but I'll see what I can do." Rose said to her husband.

"Talk to you later, Rose."

Raiden then got into the elevator after surveying the damage one more time. He pressed on the up button, which the elevator carried him to the holding cage of Unit-3.

After the elevator doors closed, Fortune leaped over the bridge's railing. After breathing a deep breath, she grabbed her radio and called the person on the other end.

"You are right...he has gotten more dangerous. He managed to surprise me this time." Fortune said. "Should I pursue after him?"

"No...If he wants to go meet Snake, it'll only make it more enjoyable. Let him do what he wants. He has proven his mettle today." the male voice answered at the other end. "The new S3 plan is working well so far."

"Is everything set in Toyko-3?" Fortune asked.

"Yes, but Vamp has been ordered to stay on standby. I suggest you do the same too. Stay low until it's time to strike." the voice said. "When Philanthropy's two top operatives meet, I'll deal with them personally."

"Understood...but you better keep your end of the bargain...or else." Fortune said, turning off the radio. She then proceeded to walk in the opposite direction to her exit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raiden got to the floor where Unit-3 was held. He saw the black coloured giant of steel and a shiver went up his spine. (Thank God it's just Metal Gears I was trained to destroy, instead of the Evangelions. I just hope that I don't have face these things.)

He walked past a restroom area, where he heard a groaning voice in the men's room. (Another Tengu?), Raiden thought, holding his M9.

"AUUUUGH!" the voice said, as if he was in pain. "This is surely the last time I'm go on duty when I still have that damn diarrhoea. It's just like that time at the Plant, when I ran into that cute girl with the glasses...damn, I never got her name, even when I did let her go and she got mine. Aw, she was real cute though, I still wish I knew what she was doing, walking on that strut." the man spoke, and then another growling sound followed. "Auugh, here comes another one! Auuugh! Well, I hope she made it of that plant before it sank. Maybe, I can get lucky and get a date with her if I ever see her again. At least the pay Fortune offered was a lot better than that Gurlukovich broad. I wonder if she is still alive too? Awww, no...not again. There's no paper..."

Raiden simply shook his head, ignoring the remaining guard and went ahead. He saw the VTOL that was being prepped for lift off and saw an open entrance to the inside. Just before he stepped into the transport, suddenly a figure dressed in grey and red armour, it's face covered by a visor and welding a Japanese sword, just like Raiden was carrying, leapt in front of the young spy from out of nowhere.

Raiden only pointed his pistol at his new enemy. "YOU!"

"You passed with flying colours, Raiden." the ninja said, it's voice in a computerized tone, barley recognizable. "It appeared you didn't need my assistance this time."

"Identify yourself!" Raiden said, not giving in to his fear of sensing that it wasn't Olga (who died in front of him after revealing herself to save him near the end of his 'mission').

"I'm like you...I have no name." the ninja simply pointed it's sword at Raiden.

"There's no way you can't be either Deepthroat or Mr.X. Those names are already taken." Raiden joked, keeping his cool.

"I'm called...Mr. M." the ninja said, returning it's sword to its sheath. "If you like, you can call me that."

"Why are you here? Another one of the Patriots tools?" Raiden asked.

The ninja explained to Raiden. "Listen, we won't be safe here. Come; let's get out of the open."

Raiden was reluctant at first, but he sensed that this ninja meant no harm. Still, he had to be careful...

"Lead the way." Raiden said seriously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two entered near the transports control room, where Raiden finally spoke. "Are you Foxhound or Philanthropy?"

"Neither enemy nor friend." the ninja simply said. "Just a messenger from the La-li-u-le-lo." It then simply signalled Raiden to switch to nanocommunication.

"This is safer, I think." Mr. M said.

"Safe from what?" Raiden asked.

"Eavesdropping, of course."

"All right -- why did you contact me?"

"I've been ordered to give you backup, including the relaying of necessary intel." the mysterious ninja said.

Raiden seriously asked, "Ordered by whom? Why won't you identify yourself?"

"There is no need for you to know."

"I'll decide whether I need to know." Raiden answered.

"You are not yet trusted to make such decisions." the ninja replied. "I'll tell you something you do need to know, instead."

"What is it?" Raiden asked.

"The current location of the Patriots." Mr. M said, slightly surprising Raiden. "Or should I say...the person who knows the current location of the Patriots."

"Really? Who is it?" Raiden asked.

"He is the head for the organization known as SEELE. His name is Keele Lorenz." Mr. M said.

"SEELE? That's a new one for me." Raiden answered. '"Keele Lorenz..."

"SEELE is just as influential as the Patriots. The second most elusive and powerful secret organization in the world." Mr. M said. "It is believed that they had some ties with the Patriots in the past, for the development of NERV and the Evangelions."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"There's no reason for me to believe any of this. You understand that?"

"Of course. But you also have no choice but to believe." Mr. M spoke. "You do want to help Snake, don't you? Then, have this..."

Mr. M hands Raiden a NERV uniform. Raiden seems confused for awhile.

"You won't get anywhere close to any NERV facility dressed like that. This will have to do for now until you get in touch with Snake." the ninja said. "But you must hurry, the new Dead Cell has a new prototype nuclear weapon with them, but not here...it is in Toyko-3."

"A NUKE?" Raiden shouted. "They have a nuclear weapon with them?"

"You didn't find their continuing presence here unusual? Even with the NERV personnel here in this base as hostages, they are assuring their 'back up' plan turns out the way they expect it to be. The so called 'explosion' that occurred at the Second Branch was no accident, but a sample of the new prototype nuclear weapon that was used simply for testing."

"Those bastards!" Raiden exclaimed. "They plan to blow up Toyko-3 with that thing?"

"So it would appear...but not everything is what it seems..."

"A cover-up? But why and for what?"

"For Metal Gear, that is currently in hiding at Toyko-3."

"M-Metal Gear? In Toyko-3?" Raiden was stumped once more.

"The very same. Bipedal nuclear-capable vehicle of Shadow Moses infamy as well the Big Shell. Somewhere in Toyko-3 is the place is the R&D center for its newest incarnation."

"What the hell is going on?" Raiden asked.

Mr. M chuckles. "Better ask Lorenz the est."

"Also..." the ninja handed him a case of Stinger missiles."Since you are carrying the Stinger, this will help. You will be using it, sooner than you think."

Raiden looks at the case, which held at least ten missiles. "What do you mean by that?" But as he looked up, Mr. M was gone. He then contacts the Colonel. "Colonel, who was that man just now?"

"He's not one of ours. No -- we have no one like that in our unit." the Colonel spoke.

"He said that Toyko-3 was housing a new model of Metal Gear." Raiden spoke. "Colonel, what are you not telling me?"

"I've been completely open with you, Raiden. I've told you everything."

"Is that everything you know -- or everything I need to know?" Raiden glared at the Colonel.

"Snap out of it, Raiden! I'll have the Metal Gear rumour looked into. You need to stay low and wait until you get to Japan, then make contact with Snake."

"...Understood."

With that, Raiden got to the back of the transport and wore the cardboard box alongside the clutter of supplies as camouflage. He just had to wait until it was time to get top Toyko-3, so he quickly nodded off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, back in Toyko-3 at the Katsuragi household, Snake was in his apartment doing push-ups in a white vest and casual blue jeans. He had his equipment ready, and since he got to Japan, he hadn't worn his trademark bandana, so this morning he had it on, in need for the 'just in case' situation comes up.

He was attempting to break his 300 pull-up record and he was around near 279, when Otacon called out to him from his room.

"Snake! Get over here!" Otacon looked almost excited.

Almost frustrated, Snake got up and went over to Otacon's table, which was covered with nothing but texts and schematics and some anime DVDS.

"What is it? Have you found them?" Snake asked, meaning if they had found the Patriots at last.

"Even better. I have finally hacked a digital mapping of the Dummy Plug system into my laptop's memory." Otacon was a bit overexcited. "Meaning...I can control the main frame of the plug without the interference of the MAGI at any time."

Snake glared at his friend discourage. "I'm not even going to ask how, but I will ask one thing...is that even safe? The MAGI is the world's first perfect supercomputer, won't it detect you as being the hacker?"

"No way. My new program won't even damage the system or the computer." Otacon said. "Of course, there's a time limit to the shutdown time."

"And just in case, how much time is that?"

"Hmmm...about 600 seconds." Otacon said. "I'd say whoever will be in an emergency will be safe for the time being."

"I hope you are not doing this to impress that Lt. Ibuki." Snake said, and then he saw Otacon's face turned red. "Wait a minute...you are doing her a favour, aren't you?"

"Aw, come on, Snake. For a programmer, she's pretty cute." Otacon tried to keep cool.

"You sly dog!" Snake nudged his friend. "I'd thought you may get lucky this time."

"Yeah, like you and Misato?" Otacon made his friend jumped.

"How did you...?" Snake was almost speechless.

"Come on, don't deny it. You got that charm with women and it was only one day we got here." Otacon said. "I'm surprised you got that lucky with her. But, I already warned you..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't say it. She's got a man, and it's not my way to get in between them." Snake said, getting back to his workout. "So, just when are you going install this program of yours?"

"Today. I was just finishing up some things, and then with Maya's permission, she and I can install it together." Otacon said. "I call it the 'VOID' system. Oh, there's something else you should know. Since the Plug is but a prototype, it has the First Child's personal data transferred into it."

"First Child? Rei Ayanami?" Snake asked while continuing his push ups... "Who in the hell would have her data in control of that thing?"

"The Commander, who else?" Otacon said. "Anyway, it's just a pale duplication that emulates the real thinking process of the pilot. It then transmits a signal pattern into the Evangelion. And in conclusion, if the Eva believes that there is a pilot who synchronizes..."

"Then it is activated. I see that now." Snake said. "So, the 'VOID' program was designed to momentarily block the signal pattern. Smart, but what makes you think we actually need it?"

"You may never know." Otacon said, and then heard their door being knocked heavily. "Expecting someone?"

"It's still too early too leave for Matsushiro." Snake said, getting up to the door. "Who could it be?"

"Maybe its Misato" Otacon taunted a bit.

"Shut it you! Or, I'll will!" Snake said, as he opened the door. To his surprise, he saw a school uniform wearing Asuka standing in front of him.

"Oh, it's the loudmouth brat." Snake simply said smiling. "What do you want?"

Asuka put her hands on her hips and spoke. "Listen, Snake. I know how you feel about Misato. Don't you try to deny it!"

"What are you up to, kid?" Snake asked. "I don't have time to play with you."

"That's not why I'm here! Listen...if you want to, I can help you get close to Misato." Asuka boasted. "But...you have to do something for me in return."

"And that is?"

"Make her forget about Kaji and he'll be all mine for the taking." Asuka smiled devilishly. "Whatever you want to do with Misato is none of my business."

"Very cute, but I'm not amused." Snake said. "As I said, I'm not interested in playing games...or dealing bargains with kids."

"I'm serious! Can you do the person you're hired to protect a favour and help out a little?" Asuka said.

"Come on, Snake. Do the famous Second Child a favour and in the end it will benefit you." Otacon said from behind.

"Not you too!" Snake said, while Asuka nodded in favour. "He's right. You have no other choice but to oblige."

"Damn kid!" Snake smiled, as he roughed Asuka's hair. "Alright...I'll do it, if it's to shut you up."

"Yes! Kaji's all mine!" Asuka shouted. "Now, if you want to, she's getting all dressed up, so you're lucky enough, you can catch her wearing only her..."

"I don't have to do that, Asuka, but thanks for the suggestion." Snake said. "Hey, isn't Shinji supposed to be with you?"

Asuka looked flustered a bit, and then with a stomp of her foot, she then shouted. "He's just got out of bed, that idiot. I'm on a head start this morning, so don't expect me to wait up for him. Don't you forget your end of the deal, Snake."

Snake shook his head as Asuka walked off. After closing the door, he decided to get ready.

"I'm going to get dressed. My Sneaking suit should be ready now." he said, with that, he went to his room to get changed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trademark call tone of the Codec rang. The other end spoke.

"Jack? Can you hear me?"

Raiden woke up from his sleep suddenly, then he realised he was airborne. The transport carrying Unit-3 was already in flight.

"Uggh...Rose?" Raiden was still sluggish due to the long sleep he had. "What is it?"

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Rose joked. "You're on a mission, remember?"

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten." Raiden said. "So, have you found anything?"

"Yes. About what that ninja, Mr. M said about SEELE funding the NERV...it's all true. Keele was behind everything involving the Evangelion project. And there's something else...one of the Patriots was originally born from Japan."

"So, have you found out who it was?"

"No, not yet but it is confirmed that he's alive." Rose said.

"The other eleven, I haven't found anything on them yet, but soon I will find something."

"So one of the Patriots is a living person." Raiden said. "You just do your best, Rose."

"I will. And, Jack, please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this..."

"What are you saying? You've been hanging around with Mei-Ling too much these days, you're starting to pick up her ways..." Raiden said.

"I'm serious, Jack." Rose said, "Jack...y-y-you ha-ve t-o..."

Suddenly, the Codec went strange for awhile, and then static took over Rose's screen. "Rose?" Raiden shouted, fearing the Patriots attacked again, but he then heard voices from the cockpit.

"Damn, what was that? All of our signals just went down." one of the pilots said.

"We just passed through an energy cloud. An EMP (electro magnetic pulse), nothing to worry about." the co-pilot said. "But that was a strong one. Hope it hasn't seriously affected the cargo. Our systems should get back online anytime now."

Raiden breathed a sigh of relief. (Phew...I thought it was them again. An EMP? Something isn't right about this...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at NERV, Kaji was looking over news archives from his laptop in his office. He was drinking coffee at the time, and then something caught his attention. Reports of a sunken tanker near the New York harbour in 2007, then two years after, the terrorist incident at the former Big Shell in 2009. The photos revealed Solid Snake as the culprit for both incidents, but the thing that shocked Kaji enough to spit out his coffee, was the fact that this man, who had know to be 'the Legend' who stopped three separate Metal gear incidents in the past twenty years...was with Misato.

"So...this is the famous Solid Snake...but why is he in Japan?" Kaji said to himself, after cleaning up his coffee. "If he's after what I think he is, he might prove useful to my plans...yes, Misato's in good hands now..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's no fair! I wanted to be the pilot of Unit-3! And somebody has taken that position?" Kensuke cried.

"I'm sorry, Kensuke. But that selection was already chosen." Misato said calmly. Snake then entered the apartment, wearing new NERV specialist attire. He wore an American style black jacket, with a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He kept on his bandana below his hairline as usual. He was carrying two suitcases, one with his Arsenal Sneaking Suit among other changing clothes, while the other had some weapons, his USP with only 31 ammo bullets, 8 packets of C4, 12 SEMTEX cases and 6 chaff grenades. Misato looked surprised at his extra baggage, but she didn't expect less of the man who went through so much trouble to save Shinji and Asuka from being harmed.

"What's all the noise about?" Snake asked, overhearing the Kensuke's plead from outside.

"Mr. Pliskin, you just got to convince Misato to make me a pilot!" Kensuke begged. "Can you make her change her mind?"

"Sorry, kid, you heard her. That spot's been taken. Stop harassing her, alright?" Snake said.

Kensuke gave up and stayed quiet for awhile. Snake simply shook his head and turned to Shinji and Misato.

"Hello, Shinji." Snake smiled at the pilot, who smiled back at him, then turned to Misato. "Good Morning, Misato."

"Hello, David." Misato's face went red a bit at the sight of Snake's attire. He looks bigger than usual, she thought. "Are you all set to go?"

"Anytime." Snake said. Misato picked up her suitcases and went out the door, as Snake followed. But it was Shinji who called out to him.

"Um, David...?" Shinji asked Snake.

"What is it?"

"Um...you'll be gone with Misato too, aren't you?" Shinji asked.

"Wha? Starting to miss me already, kid?" Snake smiled, roughing up Shinji's hair.

"Cut it out! I'm serious." Shinji pouted. "I know it's not asking too much, but...can you please...protect Misato for me?"

(First Asuka, now Shinji? Are these kids asking me to get close to Misato or is Shinji just worried?) Snake wondered. "I can see you're worried about the test for Unit-3's activation, huh?"

"Yeah...and I don't even know who the pilot is. I bet Misato told you to keep quiet about it, huh?"

Snake simply nodded his head. "Just about the same thing she told me." Snake said. "But don't you worry. If anything were to happen that could endanger Misato or the new pilot, I'll make sure to protect them. And I'm not doing it because you asked me too; I'm going to do this for myself."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks, David." Shinji smiled a bit. "Take care of yourself and tell the new pilot good luck for me."

"I certainly will. Now, get to school, or else your Kensuke friend will leave without you." Snake said.

Shinji just nodded and left the apartment, with Kensuke, while Snake pondered to himself. (I wish I can tell you, Shinji, but I'm just as concerned as Misato about your feelings.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day at school, it was close to lunchtime and Hikari had her extra bento box with her. Since she got to school, her thoughts were only being with Touji and sharing her lunch with him. She was very confident that she was going to do this, and was a little scared to do it at first, but remembering the friendly advice Snake gave her a day before. Her heart raced with anxiety, her hands clasping the lunch she made and put her heart into, she waited for the lunch bell to ring. Then she stood up to make her announcement.

"Lunchtime! Class dismissed!" she shouted. She had been watching the only boy who was out of uniform, wearing black and white sporting outfit since morning and noticed that Touji was acting differently than usual. She felt sorry for him that he had be acting like this, so her lunch should make him feel a little better...and a chance to tell him how much she liked him.

(Just you wait, Suzahara.) Hikari smiled to herself. (Soon, you'll know...)

Touji was the first to get up and leave the classroom, while everybody else sat down together to have their lunches. She wondered where he could he going, so she got up, both lunches in hand and began to proceed to the door.

"Hey, Hikari! Let's have lunch together!" Asuka shouted. Hikari stopped for a moment to say something, but this will only stop her from getting the chance she needed. This was an opportunity she couldn't afford to let slip by, so she swallowed and answer d...

"Sorry, Asuka. I already promised someone else I'd share lunch. Maybe tomorrow." Hikari smiled.

Asuka knew that Hikari was up to something, but she let it fly by. Fine, tomorrow. But...who is it you have to see?"

"Someone very special to me." she blushed as she went out the door. Asuka knew instantly who she was talking about, but gave up. "That's why I never, ever going to get into that kind of romance crap."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Matsushiro base, the same time, Snake was having a smoke, while Misato and Ritsuko waited for Unit-3's arrival, which was disapprovingly late.

"It's about time it got here." Misato growled, fanning herself with her beret. Snake simply smiled to himself seeing her get ticked like this.

"Take it easy, Misato. They must have their reasons." Snake said, getting up from his seat.

"When I get my hands on the pilots on that craft, I swear..." Misato growled, while she bit on her toothpick.

As the three watched the aircraft landed in the cage, and Unit-3 being secured in the cage, Raiden walked out the entrance, wearing a NERV uniform with I.D card in hand. He still had his Skull Suit on and was also carrying his Stinger carrying case, as if it was a normal suitcase. He was surprised he didn't look suspicious among any of the other NERV staff, so he went his own way.

Since his contact with Rose was cut short earlier, he can't call anyone on Codec for awhile, which really worried him. If this means that his nanomachines have been shut down as well, his vital signs, which are being monitored by the Patriots, can trigger the death of Olga's child.

He surveyed the area around him, which was busy now that Unit-3's here. But it didn't take him long to see Snake at a distance.

(Snake! I've hit the bull's eye!) Raiden thought to himself with a smile. (But...I can't contact him with all these people around...might blow his cover. I'd better lay low and wait till tonight to look for him.)

Raiden then walked unnoticed by Snake to 'camouflage' himself along with the people working at NERV; meanwhile Snake glanced around, feeling a familiar presence in the area.

"Hmmm?" Snake swore he saw a pale skinned American youth with pale blonde hair passed by. Misato looked at him and saw the concerned look on his face.

"What is it, David?" Misato asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw someone I knew." Snake said. "Must be my imagination."

Misato smiled slightly and spoke. "Well...we have until tomorrow before the test. Let's get to our temporary quarters where we can leave our stuff."

Snake and Misato walked together to their quarters, as Raiden went to another section of the facility to wait out for the day to pass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touji Suzahara, who was deep in thought, was leaning on the railing of the school building's roof. It was not an easy time for him; he was just selected to be the Fourth Child, and is to leave for Matsushiro tomorrow. He was just concerned of his younger sister over everything else, but then...

"Um...Suzahara?" a girl's voice answered from behind. He turned around slightly and saw Hikari with her lunches. "Are you alright? You look as if something's bothering you?"

"Hm? Oh, it's you class rep." Touji said. "If you're looking for Shinji, he's not here."

"I...I didn't t come here for him. I brought you your lunch, Suzahara." Hikari tried to keep her cool, but her heart raced because of the fact she was alone and this close to him. "Didn't you say that it was alright for me to bring lunch for you?"

"Oh. Yeah, it was me alright. Guess I forgot, huh?" Touji said.

"Yeah, but I'm here now...were you waiting for me?" Hikari asked.

"No...I just needed to be by myself. But, you're here, so...let's have it together, then." Touji said, trying to put up a smile.

(Together?) Hikari's heart jumped at the sound of that word. She smiled and sat with Touji on the bare ground of the roof. "I'd like that, Suzahara."

"You can call me Touji, class rep." he said, taking her bento box. That moment, his hands slightly touched Hikari's and he stopped to look at her face. It was already turning red. He simply smiled and opened the wrapping, then the box.

"You can call me Hikari, Touji." Hikari continued to blush. (Please let him like it, please.) She thought to herself over and over, hoping it will turn out for the best.

Touji started to chow down on her lunch with a look of sudden enjoyment on his face. "Hikari, since when you can cook this good? This is great stuff. Thanks."

"I...I'm glad you're enjoying it, Touji." Hikari smiled. "Um, Touji, I was wondering..."

"What is it, Hikari?" Touji asked, already halfway through the lunch Hikari gave him.

"My two sisters, Kadama and Nizome, they won't be home for the next couple of days and I was wondering if you wanted to, come over to my place and help with some homework. Is that alright with you?" Hikari was downright nervous.

Touji took a moment to answer. "I'd like to, but...I have to see my sister later. I promised her that I'd visit her before I leave for Matsushiro tomorrow."

"Oh...so tomorrow's the day then...the day when you are going to test the Evangelion, huh?" Hikari said, almost disappointed.

"How did you know?" Touji was surprised.

"It's part of my responsibility of the class rep to know of these kinds of things." She said. "Well, you have my best wishes. I know you'll make a great pilot."

"I only did this for my sister. I'm not aiming to be like Shinji or the rest." Touji said seriously. "That must sound pretty crazy to you, huh?"

"No, I think that was very brave of you." Hikari leaned over to kiss him on his right cheek, which surprised Touji even more. "Just...be careful when you have to protect us from the Angels, alright? Promise me."

Touji could see that this girl was caring a lot for him. He complied and held her hand. "I promise. I'll be careful. I'm not that reckless, you know. I'll be the best pilot in the world and I have more than one reason now to fight."

Hikari smiled and sat with Touji through the rest of the lunch period.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day passed rather well, now it was night time. Snake was on the outside of his quarters, smoking as usual and taking in the moonlit sky. He wished for a chance to talk to Misato again, he was getting used to her company.

(Misato...she's pushing herself emotionally because of that Suzahara kid being a pilot.) He thought. (I know...I'm not suppose to even think about getting involved, but I can't help it...I promised Asuka and Shinji I'll look after her here. Maybe this trip was a big waste of Philanthropy's time and money.)

Snake shook his head and turned around, only to bump into Misato.

"Oh! David..." Misato was wearing a rather revealing red, lace sleeping dress. Snake was stunned to see her was even wearing something like this. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just like you...impatiently waiting for tomorrow to happen." Snake said. Once again, the two stood side by side watching the moonlight. Snake took the time to smoke some more before he asked a question...

"Misato?"

"Yes?"

"You and that Kaji guy...you two were real serious once huh?" Snake asked, making her jump.

"Ah...you found me out, huh?" Misato tried to smile, but her feelings for Kaji were mixed. This was the last thing she needed.

"I don't mind if you're still in love with him." Snake said, smoking once more. "I said I don't want to interfere with your lives."

"Kaji and I...yes, we were close...very close once...but now, even now he still acts like a kid." Misato said. "I really regret the things I did were reckless, but..."

"It's your life. You can't deny your own existence just because you did something you didn't like." Snake said.

"Sigh. I know." Misato smiled. "Um...about last night...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself fall unto you like that."

"No...I was just glad I was there I to catch you. You don't have to apologise."

Misato looked at Snake's eyes one more time before she spoke. "What about the next time?"

Snake then turned to Misato, his eyes meeting hers. They heard each other's hearts beating loudly, as they drew closer to one another.

"David...you know...out of the people in my life..." Misato spoke gently. "You are the most trustworthy. And...I think...I..."

"What is it?" Snake had an idea what was coming next.

"I..." Just before she could finish, a tree branch broke and a loud 'yelp', then a thud was heard from the nearby bushes. Snake took out his USP.

"We got company." he said, putting out his cigarette. "You'd better stay here. I'll deal with this."

Misato, who was going to agree, took out her Glock.45 instead. "No, if it's that Vamp freak again, I have to place a bullet in that undead brain of his for threatening to kill Shinji. I'm coming with you."

Snake simply shrugged his arms. "Fine, but you stay behind me. We can't be sure if it's him until we meet face to face."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OUCH!" Raiden rubbed his head after that fall from the tree. "Never again...am I going to spy like that..."

Suddenly, Snake held up his USP and flashed the light into the intruder's face. "Freeze!"

"Wait! Don't shoot! It's me!" Raiden held up his hands, one of them was holding thermal goggles.

"What the hell...Raiden?" Snake looked at his young subordinate with a confused look. "Why the hell are you here?"

"He-heh, missed me, Snake?" Raiden joked, getting up.

"You didn't answer my question, kid." Snake puts back his USP.

"Look, I got here because you and Otacon need my help." Raiden said. "Also, I got here 'cuz something big is going on. That mad group Dead Cell is back."

"Shhhh!" Snake said. "Why aren't you using your Codec for a time like this?"

"Something went wrong on the trip over here." Raiden said. "Snake...you have to know this..."

"Know what?" a woman's voice said.

The two men turned to see Misato holding her gun at Snake and Raiden, with a peeved look on her face.

"It's best you two better start explaining who you really are and why you are here." Misato said seriously. "Especially, you...'David', if that's even your real name."

"That is my real name...but the world knows me as...Solid Snake." Snake said bravely.

Misato felt all the blood leave her hands, and then she dropped her gun. "S-Solid Snake?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued...

Oh no, Snake's cover has been blown! And things were looking good for him and Misato too. Will Misato still be able to trust the 'Legend' or will she surrender our two heroes to the authorities? Can't say for sure, but that's a no-no, a little teaser I have until the next Chapter. I really hope you enjoy where this going, 'cuz I got a surprise next Chapter that will blow you away!

And in case you're wondering who the bathroom guy was it was indeed Johnny Sasaki! He was talking about when he met Emma during the sniping section of MGS 2 at the Plant chapter. Use your Directional Mic when she's behind the second strut (it also works when Solidus and Ocelot are talking, point it to the door on the left and also at the first strut.) to hear ole' Johnny. It's quite hilarious.

Oh, and I must say on the 28/5/03, I managed to defeat 20 and count them, 20 Metal Gear RAYS on the EXTREME mode! Oh, Happy Days! (Yes, I'm a sadistic freak when I want a challenge. So, flame me if you want, but please review the fic.)

All the characters used in this story belong to their respective owners and creators. It sucks being broke, does it?


	6. Invasions

I'm not going to bother you much- but I will say this one thing...there is going to be NO and I repeat, no Fatman in this fic. You all wouldn't like that as I do, right? Anyway, reviews will be very much appreciated, but you will know about that when you reach the end of this Chapter.

Last time in 'COE', Raiden manages to get to Tokyo-3 via Unit-3's transport, but has to deliver some important intel to Snake about the resurrection of Dead Cell. But before he tells Snake anything, Misato catches the two and learn of Snake's real identity. Now, Misato will learn the truth of why Snake, Raiden and Otacon are here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shardclaw Kusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 6: Invasions

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright. Start talking...Snake."

Misato was seated on her bed in her quarters, while Raiden, still wearing his NERV uniform stood next to a smoking Snake. Snake was just as coolheaded as ever, as he was ready to spit out the details.

"You heard me...I'm Solid Snake." he said. "This is my partner, Raiden. And Hal is also an operative with us. We work for the group 'Philanthropy', an anti-Metal Gear NGO that was formed to stop Metal Gear and expose it to the world."

"Metal Gear? The 20th century predecessor of the Eva series?" Misato asked. "But...you're supposed to be dead!"

"No...Not me, there's still too many things I need to do..." Snake answered. "The world thinks that way...but here I am in the flesh."

Misato swallowed. (I don't believe it! THE Solid Snake that stopped three separate Metal Gear incidents in the past...is right here in Tokyo-3! I thought this was something only dreams are made out of...and I can't believe I made a pass on him!).

"Wow...the Legend...I can't believe it..." Misato was at a loss.

"Legend? A legend is nothing but fiction. Someone tells it, someone else remembers, everybody passes it on." Snake said, blowing out a smoke ring.

"I have read the book, 'In the Darkness of Shadow Moses', and heard all about you. But when the news reports said you went down with that tanker that you sank seven years ago..." Misato was cut off by Raiden.

"That was Liquid's body. He and Snake are identical on the genetic level." Raiden said.

"Liquid Snake..." Misato said sullenly. "So...why all the mystery? Why did you come to Japan?"

"A deception -- for our own protection. We stole his frozen body from some organization. Kind of a hassle though..." Snake said. "Why we came here is simple...we're after a group that calls themselves 'The Patriots'.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: Yeah, it's flashback time. If this were MGS2, scenes of Snake on the Tanker, and Raiden on the Big Shell would be revealed. And as an added bonus, the battle sequences of Snake's confrontation with Vamp and Raiden's rematch with Fortune are also included. Use your imagination and just think 'voice overs', 'okay?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It all began with that tanker incident..." Snake said. "I'd infiltrated the dummy tanker to obtain proof that a Metal Gear was under development. Shortly after I made it aboard, an armed group led by Colonel Gurlukovich raided the ship and gained control."

Raiden then cut in. "Olga and Ocelot were among the raiding party."

"Olga and Ocelot? Russians?" Misato asked.

"Olga Gurlukovich...daughter of the GRU Colonel. She has been brought up in the unit, it was her life." Snake said. "And Revolver Ocelot...a man that was supposed to be dead. Their target was also Metal Gear RAY. But Ocelot eliminated Colonel Gurlukovich and Marine Commander Scott Dolph -- and he hijacked RAY."

"So he betrayed them?" Misato asked.

"I don't know what kind of deal was going down. All I remember is what Ocelot said at the time -- something about taking it back. Ocelot then sank the tanker along with the soldiers of the Marine Corps..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misato got up and grabbed a can of beer from the small refrigerator. "How did you manage to get out?"

"Hal, also known to us as Otacon...he managed to have a small boat ready for Snake." Raiden said. "That was the easy part. The tough part was not getting dragged down with the sinking tanker -- small miracle when you think about it."

"Then, we learned it was a setup to lure us out." Snake said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Photos of me -- taken by a Cypher -- were released to the public. In turn, we became the world's most wanted environmental terrorists... It was definitely a move aimed at putting a stop to our anti-Metal Gear activities." Snake said.

"But...why you?" Misato gulped down her beer, finding the revelation from Snake to be rather interesting.

"Since the Shadow Moses incident, Snake became sort of a hero. I think the Patriots weren't too happy about that." Raiden said.

"You knew about them?"

"Well yeah...to a certain degree..." Snake answered. "They didn't choose me to be a hero..."

"So they decided to do a smear campaign." Raiden said. "I think the Patriots wanted to make an example of him so everybody would think twice before opposing them."

"So, they did all this to set you up?" Misato was close to finishing her beer.

"No. There's more to it than that -- the Marines' Metal Gear RAY project headed by Commander Dolph was carried out in opposition to the Navy's Arsenal Gear project. To be more precise, the Patriots considered Metal Gear RAY to be a thorn in their side. Hence, they attacked the dummy tanker and stole RAY...They followed this up with the perfect plan. They immediately sent a fully loaded tanker to the same location and sank it, then set up the facility to camouflage the development of Arsenal Gear."

"And they fell for it -- two more puppets in their show." Raiden said.

"Let's not forget you are the one that was part of their grand plan too, kid." Snake said. "The next 'Solid Snake'...damn the Patriots."

"I don't understand..." Misato was almost getting confused. "And what did you mean by the next Solid Snake?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Two years after that tanker sunk, I was sent to infiltrate the Big Shell, an oil decontamination plant." Raiden said. "It was supposed to be my first sneaking mission...but everything involved in that incident was rigged by the Patriots as a big VR mission. From the start of the mission to the planned activation of Arsenal Gear."

"Yeah...a really frigged up plan if you asked me." Snake said. "They called it the 'S3' plan, the Solid Snake Simulation."

"But what Ocelot didn't know was that 'S3" was called is Selection for Societal Sanity... it is a system for controlling human will and consciousness." Raiden said. "It is a method, a protocol that created a circumstance that made me what I am."

"They plan to use this form of 'control' to wipe out the history we know of and censor the Net." Snake said. "But here's the real mystery...the Patriots have been dead for over two hundred years. But that doesn't mean that we are just going to sit back to watch another country get run over by their plans."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, basically, you guys are after a group of power hungry bastards who wants to ruin everything you're fighting for?" Misato grinned. "Well, I can understand that."

"I'm sorry if I deceived you before, but Hal figured it was the best way to stay hidden from authorities." Snake said. "But I was serious about the bodyguard thing."

Misato just nodded. "There's no need for apologies. I can see that you have a job to do, and I won't get in your way. I'm the one who is sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you and your friend if I give you a hand in this."

"You sure about that? This is going to get dangerous." Snake said.

"Look, you helped me out long enough, now it's my turn to return the favour." Misato said. "Come on, what do you say...will you let me be part of your team?"

Snake looked at Raiden with a questioning look. "What do you say, kid? She's pretty alright. And is quite a houseguest once you get to know her."

"I have no problems with Misato on our team. We do need an extra hand to give us intel on the things that go on at NERV."

"Then, welcome to Philanthropy, Misato." Snake shook her hand. Misato complied and returned the shake. "Thanks for trusting me still. I don't know how it will look if I break either Shinji or Asuka's advice."

Misato jumped back. (This was sent up by those kids? Well, can't blame them...they must like him that much to have him stick close to me. I have to thank Shinji for that...)

"Look, there's something that the both of you should know." Raiden said. "Dead cell is back."

"How can you be so sure?" Snake asked.

"There was a hostage takeover at the 1st branch of NERV. The Colonel sent me to deal with the matter."

"Roy sent you?" Snake was surprised. "Why would he?"

"Because he had faith in me. Like you should be." Raiden said bravely. "Anyway, the group was led by Fortune herself and they all had on Arsenal Tengus on."

"Fortune! But we saw her died back at Arsenal Gear." Snake grunted.

"Well, she's alive...no thanks to that luck of hers."

"Wait a minute...if she's alive, how did you...?" Snake was wondering how Raiden got passed Fortune.

"Oh, it was a piece of cake". Raiden smiled. "Although she was carrying two rail guns this time...besides, wasn't it you who said that there's no such thing as a witch?"

Misato chuckled a bit, while Snake twitched a little. "Hmph...it seems I underestimated you, kid. But now we know that the freak show is actually back in business."

"Yeah...Snake had a run in with Vamp just yesterday." Misato told Raiden.

"Vamp?" Raiden shouted. "Did you make him pay for what he did to Emma?"

"No, he got away." Snake said. "It's strange...first Vamp shows up, then Fortune and the Tengus'...what's next?"

"I don't know...but we have to stop them, Snake. I ran into a ninja while I was the first branch, who called itself Mr. M. He said that a new Metal Gear is right here in Toyko-3."

"A new one? As if dealing with RAY-where ever the hell that is- was enough, there's a new one. And what else did this 'Mr. M' told you?" Snake asked.

"He said that this man, Keele Lorenz, may know of the Patriots location." Raiden said. "Also, that Dead Cell is planning a nuclear strike in Tokyo- 3."

"Just great!" Snake said, while Misato gasped.

"I heard about him...actually, it wasn't so long ago I talked to the Committee after Shinji was recovered." Misato said. "He's the head of SEELE alright. But...a nuclear strike?"

"I wonder...maybe its best we call Otacon first thing in the morning and tell him about this." Snake said. "We talked enough for tonight, Misato, let's catch some shut eye."

"Don't you worry about me; I already have a place to crash." Raiden nodded. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Raiden." Misato shook his hand. "But...I'm surprised...you don't look like an average soldier."

"Well...I'm not known as the 'White Devil' for nothing." Raiden grinned.

"Raiden...what were you doing in that tree anyway?" Snake asked.

Raiden was at a loss. "Well...I was looking for you…and I saw you and Misato together. I wasn't spying on you."

"You know, kid, you should meet Shinji." Snake smiled. "You almost act like him."

"I do not!" Raiden fumed.

"Good night, Raiden." Snake closed the door on his friend. Now he and Misato were alone again.

"I'd thought he'd never leave." Misato said.

"He's clueless most of the time, but he's a reliable combat buddy." Snake said. "If any of the pilots meet him, they will like him for sure."

"As much as they like you." Misato smiled. Snake noticed he was alone with her in her room, and she was almost scantly clad, thanks to that sexy nightgown she wore. He coughed slightly and made for the door.

"Snake?"

Snake turned to look at Misato, who was getting up to meet him at the door. "Yes, Misato?'

"Why would you stick your neck out for something this risky?" Misato was now 'dangerously' close to him.

"It's a cause worth fighting for. That's the way I used to look at it, years ago. I was holed up in the middle of nowhere in my home, drinking too much. I, and the people at Philanthropy, have a responsibility to the coming generations, to the world."

"Responsibility?"

"To keep track of the mistakes we've made as a species." Snake said. "We need to remember -- to spread the word -- to fight for change. And that's what keeps me alive."

Misato thought hard about what Snake said. She had been in the dark too long about the truth about NERV. Now, after hearing from someone who has the same views of the mistakes humanity made for hundreds of years, it's no different when Second Impact was caused fifteen years ago. It's as if Misato was fighting for the similar reason and with Snake's help, maybe, just maybe...he can help her do the same for the people of Tokyo-3.

"I agree with you. I think what are doing is probably the wisest thing a man could do." Misato said. "So...does this mean you'll still be our bodyguard?"

"It depends if you still want me around." Snake said. "Don't you worry. Well...Misato...good night."

"Good night, Misato." he said, smiling. The door closed, then Misato dropped back, a happy look on her face she can't remember having.

(Face it, Misato.) She thought to herself, looking at the ceiling. (You're in love with Solid Snake...and you are still in love Kaji. What am I going to do?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake looked back at the closed door of Misato's sleeping quarters. He smiled to himself, thinking that he too had fallen in love with Misato. But he thought about her and Kaji and not to interfere. But, he just didn't expect it to hit him fast and hard. He will do whatever he can to meet not only Philanthropy's standards, but the people he is currently with in Japan.

(Misato...) he thought. (I'll definitely catch you if anyone tries to harm you. I promise. The same goes for everybody else in this city.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Philanthropy base in the United States, Mei-Ling was having a coffee break, while checking on the mysterious cause of the sudden shutdown of nanocommunication that was between Raiden and Rose earlier that day. She has grown slightly since her teenage days, since joining FOXHOUND, but still was looking cute as ever, with her long dark hair tied up to a single pony tail.

She typed on her console to see that Raiden's' nanomachines were still functional, and was pleased to see that his vital signs were all right. She played over the recording of the last conversation between Raiden and the group, and found an unusual reading detected in the transport that carried Unit-3 to Japan. Her eyes widened after looking at the screen and she got up to activate her phone to call the Colonel.

"Colonel!" Mei-Ling sounded as if she was in a panic. The other end answered with the Colonel who sounded as if he was worried.

"What is it, Mei?" Roy asked. "I'm in the middle of an important meeting concerning the apprehension of the terrorists at the NERV first branch. I told all personnel no interruptions."

"I'm sorry, Colonel..." Mei-Ling begged humbly. "But...both you and Rosemary should get here ASAP! I think I found out why we lost contact with Raiden!"

"What was it?"

"It's...it's the Evangelion. Something entered its body when the transport passed an 'energy cloud'." Mei-Ling said. "The computer indicated a living entity inside the Unit!"

"What do you mean?"

"An...An Angel is in that thing!" Mei-Ling said. "I've confirmed the energy pattern myself. It's dormant for now, but God only knows what it will take to make it come to life!"

Suddenly, Rose was in the Command room, a look of shock and panic on her face.

"What?" Rose was speechless. "Have you managed to fix the jamming of the nanos?"

"Just about done." Mei-Ling answered.

"Get it fully operational on the double! We must warn Raiden and Snake that Evangelion Unit-3 is a threat!" the Colonel said. "Rose, help Mei-Ling if you have to. Find out if they have started activation as yet and tell them to stop the people in charge if they do."

"Already on it, Colonel." Rose sat down alongside Mei-Ling and started to get to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Codec tone rang. Otacon's face appeared.

"Snake? What is it?" he asked his friend.

"Otacon...Raiden's here in Japan." Snake said.

"Jack? How?"

"He stowed on the transport of Evangelion Unit-3 to get here. He was sent here on a mission by Roy."

"Did something happened back home?"

"Yeah...a terrorist activity went down at the first branch of NERV. He was sent to liberate the base."

"So...the rookie has improved, huh?"

"Yeah, but that isn't all...Fortune and a squadron of Tengus were behind it."

"Fortune? But I thought..."

"Yeah, we all did, but we are wrong now." Snake shook his head. "Also...he claimed that a new Metal Gear was in Tokyo-3 and he got a name to a person who knows the Patriots' hideout."

"Where in heck did he get this intel?"

"...A ninja calling himself, Mr. M." Snake seemed reluctant when he thought about it.

There was a short silence between the two, until Snake spoke.

"There's something else...Misato knows our identities."

There was look of surprise on Otacon's face. "What? How?"

"All thanks to Raiden, what else?"

"This means trouble for us."

"I wouldn't say that." Snake smiled. "She's willing to help us out here."

"I wonder...what for? For some kind of personal gain...or is it that she's attracted to you?"

"There you again...I told you before that nothing's going on between us."

"Well, at least we have some outside help on this. But, now we know that Dead Cell is back in business... we have to play our cards right. I guess this means that our mission has just begun."

"How's the 'VOID' program coming up?"

"Just installed it yesterday. Maya didn't seem to object with it and even volunteered to help out. I'm just hoping that we won't have to use it."

"Me too." Snake said. "Alright, Snake out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"T-minus 300 minutes to Unit-3 activation test." a female announcer spoke through the loud speakers.

Back at the Matsushiro Secondary Test Facility, Snake and Raiden conversed what both of them had been up to for the past two days. Snake was rather surprised to hear that Raiden had went through an entire base, such as the NERV first base and was never spotted and handled the Tengus without any trouble.

"You surprise me, kid. You got more potential than I thought. And you have been paying attention." Snake smiled, smoking another cigarette. "I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously."

"See? You just have to let me on this one, Snake. I'm not letting the Patriots get control of another country." Raiden said, in his NERV uniform. "And sides', this is personal. I have my debt to pay too."

"Can't argue about that. Looks like we're both involved in this to till the end." Snake looked around at the busy activity around them. Preparations for the activation are under way and all that was needed now was the Fourth Child's arrival.

"Snake?" Raiden asked.

"What is it, kid?"

"I was just thinking about what Fortune said...about the Evangelions..." Raiden said. "I'm beginning to think that they are no different than Metal Gear."

"How can you say that?" Snake said.

"I've read all the information on the production type Eva-series as part of the briefing for the mission back at the first branch." Raiden said seriously. "I've been thinking that they are some kind of defence weapon, but after hearing all the reports on Unit-1..."

"I know what you're trying to say. At first, we depend on the Eva for survival, then we find out that's just a mask to hide the real truth. That's how it was with Metal Gear...until someone maliciously misuses it or it falls into the wrong hands. We have to be careful that such cases don't turn out, or the world will suffer." Snake said seriously.

"I have to agree with you, David." Misato's voice caught the two agents' attention. She had an almost depressed look on her face, as if the test wasn't her biggest concern. "True, even the people who work with you tends to do keep secrets about these weapons, and not even I can do a damned thing about it."

Snake wondered what could be bothering Misato, but before he can ask, Ritsuko announcement was heard over the loud speakers, stating the test was ready to begin.

"That's us then." Snake said, putting out his cigarette. Raiden got up to get to his 'post'.

"Well, good luck, guys. See you after the test." Raiden said, leaving Snake and Misato behind.

"Shall we go, Misato?" Snake said.

"Yeah, we'd better."

The two entered the Central Command Control Car where Ritsuko and other fellow NERV techs were preparing for the test.

"Data link to Evangelion Unit-1 established."

"About time you two got here. Let's do this." Ritsuko said, writing on her clipboard. "The systems all up and ready for full activation.

"Terrific, let's get started." Misato said lazily.

"That wasn't enthusiaic. You're aware that this Unit will be detached to your detachment once it passes its tests, aren't you?" Ritsuko said.

"Exclusive control of four Evas. If you wanted to you could take over the world." Misato said.

"So, have you told Shinji yet?"

"I'll...tell him after the test." Misato said, with worried expression. Snake looked at her and felt how she was thinking. He decided to stay quiet and observe.

"The Fourth Child has arrived." the female announcer said over the loud speakers once more. "Squad 2, begin entry preparations immediately."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Philanthropy...

"There! It's done!" Mei-Ling said. It had taken her almost an hour, but it was done. "Nanocommunications back online."

"Contact Raiden on the double!" Roy said.

"Colonel, the Philanthropy data banks have the scheduled time of activation." Rose said, while looking at her monitor. "In less than ten minutes, the Unit will be activated."

"That's not enough time! We have to send backup to Matsushiro as soon as possible or else..."

"But..." Mei-Ling said. "All of our recruits are on the outside, still dealing with the terrorist activity at the NERV first branch! There's no one available!"

"Are you sure about that?" Roy said. "Isn't there anyone here that can get to Japan and assist our agents?"

"Well...there are two recruits that are on stand by..." Mei-Ling had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Oh…no, not those two." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "It seems that they cause trouble whenever they go..."

Roy sighed a deep breath. "Nevertheless, they had been in FOXHOUND long enough to learn from both Snake and Raiden. We have no other choice but to send them to Japan to assist them just in case something happens. We're short on manpower, but they're all we have left available for now."

"I wouldn't call them 'manpower', more like an odd couple." Mei-Ling snickered.

"Go get Kinezono and Aramaki on the double now!" Roy commanded. "We haven't got much time!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Touji hasn't shown up yet, Asuka." Hikari said, as she held an extra bento box in her hands.

Asuka wasn't as much bothered with knowing if Touji would be there at school, for she already knows he was in Matsushiro. "Yeah, he may not come today."

"I thought we might eat together again today." Hikari said, with a hint of disappoint. "Do you want this?"

Shinji and Kensuke were hanging around at the school's roof top, Kensuke was also feeling moody.

"Unit-3's already arrived in Japan, hasn't it?" Kensuke asked Shinji.

"Yeah, it got here yesterday." Shinji replied.

"This sucks. I wonder whose going to pilot then. Touji was absent today...maybe it's him."

"Ha, I don't think so." laughed Shinji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the General Control Point of the activation test, Raiden waited outside near the cage. He then heard the Codec tone ring. He got a safe distance where he could be alone and answered it.

"Jack, can you hear me?" Rose answered.

"Rose? Why are you calling me?" Raiden asked, puzzled.

"Thank God, you're alright. Jack, listen to me. The Evangelion that you were assigned to guard...it's a threat! You have to stop the test!"

"What are you saying? What's wrong, Rose?"

The Colonel's face appeared. "Raiden, an Angel is lying dormant inside Unit- 3. Mei-Ling confirmed it herself."

"It's true. The Angel was the cause of the shutdown of our nanocommunication." Mei-Ling's face appeared. "Now...all that is needed is to awaken it, is to start the activation of the Evangelion."

"Mei-Ling?" Raiden asked.

"Jack, there's no time. Have you found Snake as yet?" Rose asked.

"Yes, sir. He's with the NERV Major at the Central Command Control car." Raiden said. "I'm going over there to stop them."

"Hurry!" Roy shouted. The Codec then shuts off, as Raiden got out of his uniform and already in his Skull Suit, he ran to Snake's location.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Entry plugs secure." a NERV tech said, as Ritsuko watched attentively over the test performance. Snake and Misato stood side by side, silently and anxiously waiting for the tense moment when the Unit passes the Borderline.

"Initiating the first pulse." a female programmer said.

"Snake..." Misato whispered to Snake.

"What is it now?" he whispered.

"Transmitting pulse."

"I don't like this...one bit." Misato bit her lips. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Graph read out is normal."

"You're not the only one." Snake said, looking more closely at Misato. "When you're used to situations that look safe, your instinct tells you otherwise."

"Phase 1 contact has been cleared."

"Roger. Operation will proceed to Phase 2." Ritsuko said calmly.

"Full nerve link established."

Misato couldn't help it but clench her fists. This was getting too tense.

"David..." she said quietly, her heart raced faster.

"Harmonics are normal."

"I know..." Snake started to reach for a button on his shirt and loosened it. Misato looked and saw a glimpse of a dark blue fabric beneath his clothing. "I'll protect you."

"What?" Misato looked confused.

"We are now approaching the absolute Border-line."

The Unit was activated, but its eyes were a menacing red colour. The sensors for the command car went out of control and went into emergency mode. The lights went red.

"Break the nerve circuits! Abort the test!" Ritsuko said.

"Mission failure! We got high energy readings in the body!" a female engineer shouted.

"An Angel!" Ritsuko shouted. "NO!"

"MISATO!" Snake shouted, grabbing the person he was standing next to. Misato was still in a state of shock, but she felt safe for the moment when Snake held her to shield her.

"David..." that was all Misato could say; before the possessed Eva howled a cry of struggle as the area they were in exploded.

Outside, Raiden dropped on his knees, seeing the destruction in front of his eyes.

"SNAAAAAAAKE!" Raiden shouted at the top of his lungs. "No..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There's been an explosion at Matsushiro!" Shigeru shouted.

At NERV headquarters, the emergency had already reached the personnel. Otacon, who was standing next to a seated Maya, observed the situation and hoped that Snake and the others were alright. Meanwhile, watching all of this above was Gendou with his folded in front of his mouth, as usual in silence.

(Snake...please be alive.) Otacon thought.

"Damage level unknown."

"Send a rescue squad with the third battalion. We gotta handle this before the self-defence gets involved." Hyuga responded.

"Roger." Shigeru said. "We got an unidentified object detected at the site."

Hyuga reported in. "Its pattern is orange; we can't confirm it's an Angel yet."

"Go to 1st stage alert." Gendou commanded coldly.

"All personnel go to 1st stage alert. Prepare for surface to surface combat."

"All EVAs prepare for launch. Air transportation will go in twenty." Maya said, and then she saw the worried look on Otacon's face. "You alright, Hal? I know your friend is somewhere in that base, I hope he is okay. Sempai and Major Katsuragi too..."

"I'm sure they are fine." Otacon said, patting her. (They'd better be...)

Then he got a ring tone from his Codec. Even with the people he was working with were busy enough trying to keep things in order, he answered it anyway hoping it was Snake.

"Otacon? Can you read me? It's Mei-Ling." her face appeared onscreen. "Is everything okay?"

"Mei-Ling...no, everything's a total chaos down here." Otacon said. "The testing site at Matsushiro had just exploded."

"I know...our satellites at Philanthropy just recorded the image." Mei-Ling shook her head. "Oh, I just hope Snake is alright."

"He's the 'Legend', Mei. He won't get taken down by something like that..." Otacon sounded as if he had some doubt. "Anyway, why did you call?"

"I'm calling to tell you that help is on the way to Snake's location."

"Help?" Otacon thought with a puzzled look on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Greggie, let's do it one more time, hmmmm?" a sultry young woman's voice can be heard from the dark room of the VR cage.

"But...what if somebody catches us, Linn? The Colonel will have our heads for this if anyone catches us again..." a young adult male responded.

"If you do...I'll play the 'innocent catgirl' you like so bad again..."

"Cut it out! We can't do that sort of thing here!"

The lights went on and Rose entered the room. She stopped with an embarrassed look on her face when she saw a dark skinned male in his late twenties, average height, but with a strong built. He had a strand of grey colour on his hair and on his left eyebrow. He was wearing a purple and black version of Raiden's Skull suit, the only difference was that this one had a cloak which ended to his knees. Next to him was a lovely young woman of Japanese decent, with lightly coloured tanned skin, a black dyed shortcut hair style, her right arm was decorated with a large snake tattoo covered in roses. Her white form fitting body suit which was the probably the most single revealing clothing in existence, stunned even Rose.

The two FOXHOUND recruits stood there in shock, their faces turning red and watched in silence.

"Gregory Kinezono and Linn Aramaki...what were you two doing?" Rose asked her hands on her hips. "Fooling around again?"

"Rosemary...it's nothing like that!" Greg put up his hands in embarrassment. "We were just going through some VR training, that's all."

"In the dark and almost out of clothing?" Rose said.

"Busted." Linn growled.

"Can't tell her now that we were going for that Streaking Mode, huh...OOPPS!" Greg slammed his right hand, which was covered in a metallic substance of his suit, on his head.

"Anyway...we have an emergency. We got nanocom back online, but..." Rose stopped.

"But what? Have you found Snake and Raiden?" Greg asked in his deep voice.

"There was an explosion at the location he and Raiden were. We don't know if they are still alive for now."

"What? How bad is it?" Linn asked in shock.

"They are still trying to estimate the damage." Rose said reluctantly.

"Holy Crap! This is serious." Greg took up a heavy machine gun he had lying on the ground and placed it on the strap behind his back. "And why did you come to us?"

"The Colonel wants both of you over there ASAP to find the two of them and assist them. When last we were monitoring the test from our satellite, and the base exploded, the pilot was still in the Evangelion."

"You mean there's a kid trapped in an Eva?"

"Not an Eva anymore, Greg...an Angel." Rose said seriously.

Linn gasped, while Greg stayed quiet.

"Is our Harrier ready?" Greg asked.

"All fuelled up and waiting." Rose said.

"Then let's get to it." Greg nodded to Linn. "We have items we haven't used since the last mission. When we get to Japan, we can let Snake and Raiden have those."

Linn picked up her bow gun and fixed her hair. "Let's blow this joint and get back fast. You owe me one from the last time we went on a mission in Japan."

"Please...not that, Linn." Greg looked up to the ceiling. "It's not you who need the money, I need it more than you do, you know?"

"Yeah...blowing it off on those anime DVDs about those sexy female police officers...'Team Warrior' they call themselves..." Linn sighed. "You know I'm all the woman for you, Greggie..."

"At least aunt Rio made herself rich from those jobs. And she thought me all she knew."

As the two odd agents left the room, a sweat drop fell from Rose's head.

(How does the Colonel put up with those two?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raiden was already near the site of destruction, helping out the other NERV members extinguishing the raging fires. He managed to even recover some people trapped under the rubble, but he still saw no sign of Snake and Misato.

"Good God, please let them be okay." Raiden kept saying to himself.

"RAIDEN!"

The young spy turned to see a rather surprising sight. Before him, was Snake in his Sneaking Suit, but it was slightly different than the one he last wore five years ago. The suit was covered in dust, but it appeared undamaged, save for the tattered outer clothing he had on before. He also had on his trademark bandana, but a stream of blood ran from the top of his hairline and the wound that Vamp gave him before had reopened. He was carrying Misato, who was bleeding as well from her forehead and she was crying out slightly in pain. Raiden ran across to help them.

"Snake! Misato! Are you alright?" Raiden shouted, getting out a bandage for Snake.

"Yeah...we're okay." Snake laid Misato down and got a bandage to cover her head wound, yet ignoring his own. "I had my Sneaking Suit on, and Otacon said it supposed to be body armour for cases like these. Guess he was right."

"Mnnnn..." Misato was close to losing consciousness, but she held on to left arm in pain. "OWWW!"

"Take it easy, Misato. You got a serious concussion. And your arm's probably broken." Snake said. (Damn...if I saw this coming, I would have protected her from this.)

"I'll go get Ritsuko." Raiden said, as he got up to find her.

"Un-unh...Oh no!" Misato leapt up in shock. "David...Touji...he's still in Unit-3!"

"The last thing I heard Ritsuko said was that it was an Angel now." Snake said, tearing of the outer disguise he had on and covered her arm with the strips of cloth. "I don't know how it got to be the case, but isn't there someway he could eject from that thing?"

"That is a doubtful possibility." Ritsuko's voice trailed in. Snake turned around to see Raiden guiding Ritsuko.

"The Unit has probably been possessed fully by the Angel. I don't think it within our control anymore." Ritsuko said calmly.

"For heaven's sake, there's a kid in there! What about NERV?" Raiden asked.

"Our communications are shut down. We can't contact them of knowing there's still a pilot inside." she said. "And since we can't do that, Misato won't be able to command the operation."

"Then who will?" Snake asked.

"The Commander himself." Ritsuko said. "God knows what will happen if he does something to harm the pilots."

Snake thought long and hard about this. He was accustomed defending the world against Metal Gear, but today the case was different. A child's life is in danger and it makes a big difference now that he will be up against something twice the menace...an Evangelion possessed by an Angel. He saw the look on Misato's worried face and nodded his head. He was taking a big risk, but he knew that Touji's life meant a lot to other people as well...Misato, Hikari, Kensuke and mostly, Shinji.

"Misato...I'm going to get Touji outta that thing." Snake said, getting up. Raiden and Ritsuko looked at each other in shock, (and it wasn't because Ritsuko found Raiden bore a near resemblance to Rei too.)

"Snake? You're kidding, right?" Raiden said. "This isn't going be a Metal Gear we're going after."

"I know...but this has just become a war and an innocent is caught in the crossfire." Snake told him, now patching up his own wounds. "We can just sit back, do nothing, and watch this kid's life get ruined in front of everybody, as well the people whose lives revolve around him get ruined too. Stay and help, or come and fight...it's your call, Raiden."

Raiden smiled and nodded. "I did say I was coming to help you. I'm coming too. And don't try to stop me this time."

"I had no intention to." Snake said, checking his equipment. He had only some light items, only the C4 and SEMTEX he was carrying, and the only a few chaff grenades. "Ritsuko, take care of Misato for me. If NERV has known here is a mess by now, help should be on the way. Raiden, get your gear. Let's get a move on."

Before Snake left, Misato grabbed his arm. Snake turned around and saw Misato was near tears.

"Be...careful...David." Misato said. "And...tell Shinji...who's the pilot is...he must know...it's the only way..."

"Don't push yourself. Get some rest." Snake told her. "Don't you worry...I'll get him out of there before the Commander tries anything. I promise."

"Snake..." Misato couldn't finish her words, but she slowly nodded off to sleep. Snake rested her hand on her body and got up.

"Let's go, Raiden." Snake said, as he and Raiden ran to a transport they could use. There was no air transport available; Snake certainly wished for a Harrier somewhere...

"Can you drive, kid?" Snake spotted a jeep that seemed reliable enough.

Raiden, who was carrying a case of Stinger missiles and the Stinger, was already on the driver's seat, starting the ignition by hot wiring since there were no keys.

"Did you have to ask? Get in!" Raiden said. Snake jumped in the backseat and in no time, the jeep sped off at a high speed.

(Hold on, Touji...help is coming.) Snake thought. Then he heard his Codec tone rang.

"Snake! You're alright!" Otacon was happy to see him alive.

"Yeah, it'll take a little explosion just to stop me." Snake smiled, flinching a bit to the head wound he had.

"A LITTLE EXPLOSION?" Roy's face appeared with a look of surprise.

"Colonel Campbell?" Snake looked surprised.

"Snake...I had to turn off burst transmission. It seems that the guys back home were pretty worried about you and Raiden." Otacon said.

"So, you're all here to help. Much appreciated." Raiden said.

"Jack, thank God, you're safe." Rose's face appeared now.

"Yeah, same here." Raiden smiled back.

"We can save the reunions for later. Right now, we have to rescue Touji from the Angel." Snake said seriously.

"Angel..." Otacon said.

"An Angel took over the Evangelion, now the Fourth Child's trapped in there." Raiden said.

"And you guys are going to take on that thing by yourselves?" Mei-Ling said as her face appeared.

"No...We're just going to rescue the pilot, Shinji and the others can take care of that thing." Snake said.

"Where are the Evangelions?" Raiden asked.

"It's best that we listen to the situation from HQ here itself." Otacon said while everyone who was on Codec listened in.

"We're receiving an image of the target from the Nobe Mountain Station. Transferring to the main monitor." Shigeru's voice said from the background. Otacon also sends the image of a lazily walking Unit-3 on the centre Codec monitor. Snake didn't look too amused at the sight.

"As we suspected." Kouzou's voice said, silently.

"Transmit the abort signal. Eject the Unit's entry plug." Gendou commanded.

The Codec image's changes to Unit-3's hatch opened. Snake wondered. (So, that's the entry plug ...)

To of no avail, the plug stayed inside the Unit's back.

"It's not working, sir, neither the abort or plug ejection codes are being accepted." Maya said.

"What about the pilot?"

"His heart's still beating and he's still breathing, but he's probably..." Hyuga was cut off.

"I see. Then we must accept the loss of Evangelion Unit-3. Re-classify it as the 13th Angel." Gendou said coolly.

"WHAT?" Snake shouted over the Codec, while everyone else gasped.

"Deploy our forces around the base of Mount Nobe. The target must be destroyed."

"That...that bastard!" Raiden shouted. "He could care less if the kid's alive, but he wants it destroyed anyway!"

"Take it easy, kid." Snake warned his friend. "Otacon...keep your monitor on. It's looks like it's going to be a long evening..."

"Don't worry, you have all the support you can get, just don't get killed." Roy said.

"We're not planning on letting anyone die today." Snake said, switching frequencies. "Shinji...can you read me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the infamous Evangelion Unit-1, Shinji, who was already awaiting orders from his father, was worried as hell for Misato and David. All was silence until the Codec tone jumped him. He reached for an ear and pressed against the call button.

"Hello?" Shinji reluctantly said.

"Shinji, this is Snake." Snake appeared onscreen, surprising the Third Child.

"David...are you alright? What happened to Misato?"

"She's hurt pretty bad, but she's a tough woman. She'll be alright."

"Misato..." Shinji hung his head. "What about you?"

Snake sighed a deep breath. "I'm okay, nothing serious. Listen to me...Misato told me tell you this...it's very important...your friend Touji is the Fourth Child and he's trapped in that possessed Eva."

"TOUJI?" Shinji looked shocked. "But why would he be the pilot? Why didn't Misato told me if she knew?"

"She was concerned about your feelings, Shinji. She didn't want you to feel hurt. I had the same concern too, but..."

"You knew too!" Shinji sounded as if he was betrayed, but Raiden spoke.

"Don't get mad at Snake, Shinji. He was trying to protect your feelings too."

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka's voice cut in.

"Oh, I almost forgot...you kids haven't met Raiden, my partner." Snake said.

"Raiden..." Rei stoically said. "That's an unusual name..."

"Makes up for the boring one my parents gave me..." Raiden said.

"Can we cut the chit-chat? That possessed Eva almost here!" Asuka shouted.

"David..." Shinji was frightened stiff.

"I know, Shinji. I want to help too. We have to work together to get Touji outta there." Snake said. "Are you up to that, Shinji?"

"But...my father..." Shinji said with fear in his voice. "He..."

"Don't you worry about him." Snake said. "I have some explosives with me, now what I want you to do is not to attack it, but keep it down long enough on its stomach, so I can plant the detonation device around the base of the plug and blow an opening."

"But, wouldn't the blast affect Suzahara?" Rei asked.

"No, I had extensive training in C4. The explosives were designed affect only the outside of the layer of the layer they have been placed." Snake said. "The noise of the blast would scare him, but not hurt him."

"I see." Shinji nodded. "Alright, I'll help."

"Atta boy!" Snake smiled. "You kids get ready. Raiden and I will be close to Unit-1's position."

"Roger." Asuka said.

"Understood." Rei nodded.

"Um...David..." Shinji said. "Thanks."

"Thank me after Touji is safe and this Angel is killed." Snake said. "Keep your monitors on too."

"Right. Well, be careful, David."

"You too, Shinji."

Both Codecs turned off simultaneously. Snake waited near a vacant house, explosives at the ready, while Raiden parked the jeep elsewhere close by and anxiously waited for things to come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It seems that Snake and Raiden survived the explosion at Matsushiro." a man's voice was heard from a radio to another end.

"Dammit! Why is it that these Angels can't do the job for me and finish them off at once?" replied an angry tone.

"Will you relax? At least now you can do the job yourself and have fun doing it." the voice replied. "They have their hands full now assisting the Eva pilots to rescue the pilot trapped inside."

"How chivalrous of Snake. But that was his biggest mistake."

"Remember, just the First Child and nothing more. Stop Snake and Raiden only if they interfere." the voice said. "Vamp and Fortune had already failed...don't let me down this time."

"It won't happen...he has caused enough turmoil for me, now it's time to return the favour."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Target is approaching." Shigeru said over the com line in the Evangelions.

Shinji swallowed, as this was an Evangelion he was going to confront. He now knew Touji was inside and couldn't risk hurting him, but he was starting to have doubts. Snake and Raiden were there to help him, he thought, but what will his father do? Allow Shinji and the other pilots team together to save Touji? But that means defying orders.

Still, it was his friend's life on the line; he had to risk even his reputation as a pilot to save a friend. He gained a little confidence from the thought of this and gripped on the control handles even more.

"Asuka, remember, you can't hurt Touji. You have to gang up on the Angel and corner it until Unit-1 has it subdued." Snake said over Codec.

"I know that! But when you do rescue him, I'm not holding back when I finish off the Angel." Asuka boasted.

"And what is my duty, Pliskin?" Rei asked.

"Please...it's just Snake, Rei." Snake said. "Stay on stand by and get ready to support."

"Understood...Snake." Rei felt a little odd saying that, but she stood on the ready.

Over back at NERV, Otacon was watching attentively, when he heard Hyuga call out to the Commanders.

"Commander..." Hyuga said his face full of shock. "Our radar just picked up another unidentified object approaching the mainland at incredible speed!"

Gendou remained unfazed by this report. "Is it another Angel?" Kouzou asked.

"No, sir! It doesn't even have a colour pattern!" Hyuga shouted. "It's moving at 300-400 knots an hour! This thing's not even alive!"

"It's moving underwater, in the lake where the target and the Evas are located!" Shigeru said. "Good God, now it's gone! It's like the radar totally missed it!"

"What the hell?" Otacon murmured.

"IT'S APPEARING NEAR UNIT-0!" Maya shouted.

Suddenly, a large animal like creature, made out of metallic armour, leapt out of the water, and into the air. It had a long tail, a pair of short but large wings that kept it afloat and looked just as menacing as the Evas, although it was only smaller than the giant robots themselves. It was coloured in a brown and light blue camouflage tone and markings of 'MARINES' at the sides.

Snake, Raiden and Otacon looked in surprise and shock, as they only had one thing to say:

"That's..." Otacon shouted.

"...Metal..." Raiden got up from his seat.

"...Gear!" Snake growled.

The Gear landed near Unit-0, surprising Rei. She lifted her rifle to fire, but the RAY shot with a jet of super-pressurized water from its mouth at Unit-0's hands, making her drop her gun.

"My, aren't you a bit slow, eh, Rei Ayanami?" said a voice from RAY.

"Identify yourself." Rei remained calm, but was sensing the awesome power of the mysterious weapon that attacked her.

The RAY stood on its hind legs and the top of it opened. A man wearing homage to Second Impact westerns, a long silver-white dyed ponytail and a long trench coat. He had a moustache and a face that hadn't changed much since the last time Snake saw him alive.

"I am Shalashaska...also known as..." the man puts up his exposed right hand with a deep Russian accent."...Revolver Ocelot."

Rei simply breathed deeper as she put up her Unit's AT Field. Ocelot smiled as the field simply missed him and RAY.

"It missed...?" Asuka, who was watching close by, was stunned. "How could that be?"

"A brave attempt, but..." Ocelot waved his arm, as an electromagnetic pulse wave passed through Unit-0's body. Rei screamed in pain as the currents passed through her body.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGH!" Rei screamed, trying to fight back, but she fell back into her seat, knocked out.

"I can do better." Ocelot grinned.

"Unit-0's out of power!" Hyuga shouted. "Pilot is unconscious!"

"Ayanami!" Shinji shouted.

"The Angel is still closing towards the Evas!" Shigeru said.

"That's it!" Raiden got out his Stinger and ran across to the jeep. "I'm going to take care of that creep once and for all."

"You do just that. I still have to rescue Touji" Snake said, seeing Unit-3 getting closer to them. "Shinji...Asuka, get ready."

"Anytime." Asuka said.

"Same here. Let's do this." Shinji said.

Ocelot turned to see Raiden getting closer to his location. He smiled and simply hopped into the seat of RAY.

"So...little FOXHOUND's going to take 'us' on, huh?"

RAY got into a ready stance, its mechanical howl and its visible blue breath of cold air seeping from its open mouth.

"I'll be glad to take you all on!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

Ha-ha-ah-ha-ha! This is probably the greatest twist ever invented! I know I had you guy's drooling for more, come on, admit it! You want more, you'll get it! This is just the beginning of things to come for both the pilots and our terrorist-ass kicking heroes, so stay tuned!

Will Touji ever be rescued before something bad happens? How will Snake and Shinji do it? Is Rei alright? Will Raiden take out RAY once and for all? What about Liquid? And will Gendou keep his sanity during this chaos? And what about the new FOXHOUND recruits who are to help Snake and Raiden?

Sheesh, so many questions, I don't even know if I can handle the pressure myself. Okay, now that's said...TIME FOR YOUR REVIEWS, PEOPLE! It's the only way I can keep writing this fic.

Shoot, I do not own the Metal Gear series nor do I own Evangelion. The fic alone is mine. Now, if you excuse me, Misato-chan is calling out for me, heheh.


	7. A Little Teamwork

Misato: Hey, ShardclawKusanagi!

Me: Oh, Misato. What's up?

Misato: The fans want to know how soon you'll hook me up with Snake. Don't hold back the suspense, you have bribed me enough beer, I want some 'me and Snake' action!

Me: Oh, keep your skirt on, it'll happen eventually. Just let Snake do his job and soon it'll happen.

Misato: It better. Or, else, I'll have to get rough with you... (starts undressing.)

Me: What the...? Misato?

Misato: Shut up! On with the fic. Last time on 'COE', the activation test for Unit-3 becomes a disaster, when the 13th Angel comes to life and possesses the Unit-3, with Touji still trapped inside it. A determined Snake and Raiden go on a rescue mission to save him. Things were set as Snake was able to get the pilots help to aid him, but before they could get ready, Revolver Ocelot returns in Metal Gear RAY, simply disables Unit-0, knocking out Rei. Now, Raiden has to stop Ocelot, while Shinji, Asuka and Snake prepares to rescue Touji...but can they do both at the same time?

Me: You suck at summaries, Misato.

Misato: That's it! You're going to get it now, buddy!

Me: Why me?

Misato: Because you rock!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shardclaw Kusanagi Presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 7: A Little Teamwork

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What? Metal Gear RAY was spotted? Where?" an eccentric Greg asked over the com-unit.

"At the Nobe mountain range. Snake and Raiden are also at there, but the pilot of Unit-3 is still trapped." Roy's voice said over the radio. "Ocelot was reported to have been the pilot of RAY."

"So he's still alive...but what would he be doing there?" Linn asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours, but for now, he appears to be a threat as well. He managed to shut down all the power of Unit-00 and render the First Child out cold."

"Just great...a human making the Angel's threat to humanity look like child's play." Greg growled. "Colonel, our ETA of arrival in Japan will be in twenty minutes, but we can get there in fifteen."

"You two be careful...and remember your orders."

After the com-unit turned off, Greg turned slightly to his partner. "Well, Linn, we're actually going to see RAY in the flesh. I hope you are prepared."

"Are you?" Linn asked a look of uncertainty on her face.

Greg stayed silent, only to grin a bit. Linn noticed the look.

"Uh-oh, I know that look, that's one of your 'I have something evil in mind' looks." Linn frowned.

"Don't you worry, it's for the best." Greg said. "Now let's go help out our fellow agents, shall we?"

Linn just sat back on her gunner's seat, while Greg held onto the Harrier's flyer stick and pushed it full throttle. The fighter jet then sped off at an even greater speed than before over the wide, golden coloured ocean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(It's just one of those days...) Snake thought to himself, as he saw the Angel getting closer to his range. He'd better be extra cautious about this; he was trained to kill terrorists, not Angels. And if he slips up on this on, he won't be able to save Touji.

But Solid Snake is known to be a determined person, there wasn't a mission too hard for him to accomplish in the past. He wasn't going to let his reputation be dampened by a murder of an innocent child which can be stopped, and certainly no Angel, RAY, Ocelot, Dummy Plug or Commander Ikari can stop him. He'd already promised Shinji and especially Misato that Touji will be safe by the day's end, and he will have Shinji's and Asuka's help to see this through.

"Alright, Shinji...Asuka, let's do this!" Snake shouted to his Codec.

Shinji swallowed and saw the Angel ahead of him. He was holding his Eva- sized automatic rifle, but instead he placed it nearby on the street and took out his progressive knife instead.

"Touji...I'm sorry...but here goes." Shinji whispered to himself, as he positioned himself for the Angel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's the status of Unit 00 and its pilot?" Gendou's voice rang through the now silent Command Centre. The bridge crew was still in a state of shock to see a man-made machine take out Unit-00's power, even Gendou himself, almost cringed at the RAY's awesome power for a mere few seconds.

"Uhh...nerve connections and synchronization of the pilot are still active, but Unit-0 is currently on low power." Hyuga answered, who was at a loss himself after seeing RAY. "The pilot is still unconscious, but unharmed."

"And of the target?"

"It's still advancing towards Units 01 and 02. But, Unit-1 has drawn out its prog knife." Maya said.

Kouzou leaned over and whispered to his comrade. "Ikari...that weapon...is it really..."

"Yes...an actual Metal Gear." Gendou simply said.

"But...an AT-Field from one of our Evas totally missed it. How is that possible? You don't think..." Kouzou asked.

"The Committee...They are sending me a message..." Gendou spoke, and then watched Otacon below. "Dr. Emmerich?"

Otacon jumped slightly from hearing his name called, especially by Gendou himself.

"Yes, Commander?" Hal asked, still trying to keep cool.

"Your partner, Pliskin..." Gendou was looking at the engineer hard enough through his tinted glasses that he meant business. "What is he doing around Unit-1's position?"

"I-I don't know, sir." Otacon had to fib; he can't risk his cover being blown in front of everybody. "Maybe, he's there for backup?"

"If he is planning to rescue the pilot from the target that is a hopeless scenario." Gendou coldly said.

"Now, wait a minute..." Otacon said, facing up to Gendou. "We have another crisis at hand with the First Child and still you want this to happen! This isn't right!"

"That is neither your or Pliskin's command, but mine to decide. Destroying Angels is NERV's top priority." Gendou said. "The safety of the pilots and civilians is irrelevant in this war against Angels."

"Jesus! There's a kid trapped in there! Give them some time." Otacon was near furious, to everybody surprise, including Maya. She had never seen anyone stand up to Gendou and defy orders. But this was obviously not a good thing.

"Emmerich, please. Now's not the time for this sort of thing." Maya did her best to keep her subordinate calm.

Otacon breathed a deep breath before he returned his focus to the giant monitor. (This isn't over yet, Gendou Ikari.) He thought, and then he touched his Codec call button. "Snake…I think we may have a problem..." he whispered to his Codec.

"Tell me something I don't know." was Snake's harsh remark on the other end. "What's the Commander up to now?"

"I don't like this, Snake...he wants this thing dead without any concern for the Fourth Child's life."

"Maybe now's a good time to get that program of yours ready, just in case the Commander pulls something." Snake said.

"Already on it, Snake."

"How's Raiden doing?" Snake asked.

"He's going to take care of Ocelot now, but I don't know if Raiden alone can take out the true, original prototype RAY, unlike the mass-production type army he took down."

"When Touji is rescued and at a safe place, I'm going after Ocelot." Snake said. "I trust Raiden can handle this and keep Rei safe, until I get there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touji was still confused as to what was happening. Since the Angel took over the same Eva he was in, he was trying to get an idea of what was happening. Now, after seeing that his Eva was controlled by something he didn't know was in it, he knew the end was coming. But, the thought of seeing his sister again, as well as Hikari, really kept him to hope for a possible escape from this situation.

(What did I get myself into now?) Touji thought, his heart racing and thumping loudly enough that he could hear it in the dead silent darkness of the entry plug. (Mari...Hikari...I'm so sorry...)

He can see clearly from the HUD, the clear golden sunset and the other Evangelions. He also saw RAY over a downed Unit-00 and a young man with pale white hair loading missiles into his Stinger. At first, Touji was stumped and even more frightened at the sight, but he just sat back and started to pray...pray for the second chance that he can see Hikari again. That moment he spent with her during previous day's lunch, was one moment he would have again right now if he can get out of this Angel alive. From that moment of despair and confusion, he felt a little assurance from this, but for long?

He then saw Units 01 and 02, and then he saw a muscular American dressed in grey and black armour with a dark grey bandana. He wondered what was a civilian doing there, but before he could think of anything else; the Angel made a move to attack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei slowly woke up from her brief sleep, but with a throbbing headache. Placing a hand on her head, she noticed the scene outside her Eva. She could see Raiden running towards RAY, which was already on its hind legs.

Outside, Raiden fired a missile at the RAY's leg, but suddenly the missile veered off and flew in another direction, towards a building, totally levelling it.

"Damn!" Raiden shouted. "Not you too!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Ocelot laughed. "It's useless, young fool. Both your weapons and the Evangelion technology are futile against RAY."

"I'll show you who the fool is!" Raiden shouted, but his answer was a rapid shower of bullets from RAY's machine gun. Dropping his Stinger, Raiden perfectly timed the coming projectory of the gunfire and avoided the bullets by simply side stepping, then drawing out his sword, he deflected the rest of the bullets as he ran toward RAY. Rei was paying close attention to this and was actually surprised that a human could move this fast enough and risk not getting injured.

Ocelot watched this feat of amazing agility by the young soldier and grinned. "Ah, the Patriots have trained you well, Raiden. You've gotten just as dangerous as Solidus. I knew this encounter was worthwhile." he said. "But, will you last long enough against the original RAY?"

RAY then opened up its wings, readying itself to fire its deadly and inescapable cluster missiles. Raiden saw what was coming next, but by the time he had already noticed the missiles were about to fire, it was too late.

Rei was confused as to why this stranger was risking his life to save hers, she knew not if the man who called himself Revolver Ocelot was human or not, but Rei considered he was still a threat nonetheless. She also thought of Touji's own life on the line, so she sat up on her seat and concentrated into returning power of Unit-00.

Rei nodded to herself after making a surprising choice, one that can certainly buy the wrath of the Commander.

"I...I must aid...Raiden..." Rei managed to utter some words, as she clenched on to her controls. "Then...I must help Ikari."

Back at the Command Centre, Maya looked in surprise as she saw Rei recovering slowly in Unit-00.

"The First Child's regaining consciousness, but she's refusing to eject."

"Rei, why aren't you standing down?" Gendou said coldly.

"Raiden...needs assistance. He must be helped." Rei said, as she used her Unit's AT-Field to project an invisible umbrella shaped shield above Raiden. Then the cluster missiles haplessly fell on top of the unseen force above Raiden, thus saving him.

He got up and nodded at Rei. "An AT-Field! Whoa, that was almost too close! Thanks!" Raiden smiled, raising thumbs up.

Rei, who was watching Raiden from her entry plug, simply nodded and raised Unit-0's arm in agreement. "It was very much appreciated."

"Well, well. The two of you have decided to join forces against me?" Ocelot smiled. "I didn't think it would come to this, but this is even more enjoyable than I imagined."

Raiden had already retrieved his Stinger Launcher and strapped on. "We had more important things to do until you came to crash the party. What is it do you want?"

"The First Child...she will be the Patriots' bargaining chip once she is in my custody." Ocelot explained through RAY.

"I'll never be taken by the enemy." Rei simply said.

"You'll know that isn't going to happen, Ocelot!" Raiden answered.

A loud laugh can be heard from Ocelot. Raiden growled even more, as Rei stared at him even more intently. "What are you laughing about?"

"When will you ever learn that you can't beat the Patriots, my dear boy?" Ocelot said.

"Commander, three more unidentified targets have just appeared on the radar and heading towards Unit-00!" Shigeru shouted. "They also have no colour patterns!"

"No...not again..." Otacon said, to himself, as he saw another shocking sight through the large monitor.

Suddenly, three more howls were heard around Raiden and Rei, as to their surprise, three more RAYs appeared, surrounding them.

"These are the missing RAYs that were in storage at Arsenal Gear, the ones that you haven't destroyed." Ocelot said. "I hope you and your young pilot friend will get to know one another after these new advanced RAYs take you apart limb by limb!"

"Snake...we have another problem..." Otacon said to his Codec. "Three more RAYs just showed up."

"WHAT? Not now...of all the times..." Snake said, seeing the Angel get closer to Unit-01.

The Angel screamed a frightening howl as it jumped at Unit-1 with a dive, thrashing into the ground. Snake had to get some cover as he didn't expect the impact of Unit-1's fall near anywhere around him. Snake sighed a breath, another close call.

Shinji recovered from his enemy's surprise attack, and was able to see the entry plug of Unit-3 still lodged in it's back. Shinji swallowed and shouted to his Codec. "David! I see it! It's the entry plug!"

"Then, get to it! Asuka, just be ready to give him support." Snake said.

Shinji got up to stand and felt compelled to attack, but he couldn't risk hurting Touji. Snake saw the hesitation in Shinji's action and spoke.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" Snake answered. "Don't you want to save Touji?"

"I...I can't do it!" Shinji said, lowering his head. "I want to, but..."

"We don't have time to back out now! I can't do this alone, Shinji!" Snake said. "Come on, pull yourself together. We can do this. You can't let this fear of yours take away the chance of saving your friend. You HAVE to do this. If your father wants to hurt Touji, he would have to answer to me. Remember, Shinji, I'm on your side."

Shinji thought of Snake's words and nodded. He held onto his prog knife, while from behind, Asuka tackled it from below, hurling it down on its stomach. The Angel turned to see its new attacker and lifted its arm to attack, but Unit-1 held its prog knife against the Angel's neck.

"I'm sorry, Touji. But, soon, everything will be alright..." Shinji said, as he held the Angel down with enough momentum and force, that he wrestled the Angel and shoved its face into the ground, while he wrapped an arm around the Angels' back. Unit-2 then took the other arm and held it in place, while it was on the ready to get a hold of its legs.

"Hurry, Snake!" Asuka shouted. "Get Touji out of there!"

Snake ran at a quick pace and easily climbed on top the giant hand of the possessed Unit-3. He ran up to the back of the Unit without any difficulty and managed to get near to the entry plug, which was covered in some sort of strange substance that Snake didn't hesitate to remove. He got closer to the plug where he could call out to Touji.

"Touji! Touji!" Snake shouted. "Come on, answer me! Are you alright?"

Touji, who was almost knocked out from the throw down that Units 1 and 2 gave him, heard a deep, harsh voice call out his name. He had to call back; probably help had come for him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Touji answered. "What's going on?"

"An Angel has taken over Unit-03. But I'm here to rescue you before anything happens, okay? Listen, I'm going to blow an escape for you through the entry plug. Just get your head down and brace for the shock." Snake said. "Don't you worry; the blast won't even hurt you. And Shinji and Asuka are helping me. Just hang on tight, and soon you'll get out of there."

"Okay..." Touji replied, getting into a fetal position.

Snake then placed the SEMTEX on top the plug's base, then getting at a safe distance from it, he had a simple detonator switch ready for times like these. He then pressed on the button, which followed a loud explosion.

Back at headquarters, the entire bridge crew, including Otacon was at the edge of their seats watching the two events take place simultaneously, but the Commander was near blowing his top as to see this was happening...a rescue mission from an Angel.

He could care less about Ocelot and his group of RAYs, seeing this Angel dead was his main concern. He spoke to Shinji while seated, "Shinji, why aren't you fighting?"

Shinji, who was still holding the Angel in place, had to put up a brave face and answer. "I can't, I won't. The pilot inside that thing is my friend. I have to help him."

"Irrelevant. It's our enemy. Destroy it." Gendou coldly replied.

"Father, if you please, give us some more time..." Shinji said.

"Ignore the pilot and destroy the enemy or it will destroy you."

"NO! I won't do it! I must rescue Touji!" Shinji shouted.

Gendou just had about enough and he stood up from his seat. "Dammit! Shut down all of Unit-1's synchronization circuits immediately!"

"What? Shut it down?" Maya asked in shock.

"Correct. Switch all control to the Dummy Plug system."

"But, sir, the Dummy Plug isn't fully operational yet. Dr. Akagi hasn't approved its use." she told him, while Otacon started to type away on his laptop.

"Hurry, Snake!" Otacon said. (This better work...)

"It's still better than the current ones! Do it!" Gendou was obviously furious.

Maya turned around and looked at Otacon, who simply pushed up his glasses and nodded. "Go ahead." he said seriously.

"Yes, sir." Maya said, typing a command on her console to turn off the synch circuits of Unit-1, and then activating the Dummy Plug.

Shinji then felt all of his control of his Eva went down. This was something he really didn't expect.

"Father...NOOO!" He screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a few moments, Maya noticed the error the MAGI had read on the Dummy Plug.

"The Dummy Plug's not accepting the command!" Maya said. "All circuits to the plug are being blocked off!"

Gendou had just about enough of this. "How the hell is that possible?"

Snake, who heard Shinji's scream, sensed something bad has happened, but he can now see a wide gaping hole on the entry plug. (The explosives have done their job, now to do mine.) He thought. He had just moments to get Touji and himself away from there before the Angel moves again.

He ran back to the plug's new opening and stuck his arm inside it through the LCL. "Grab my arm!" Snake shouted to Touji. "HURRY!"

Sooner than he had said that, Touji's hand grabs Snake's and with an amazing show of strength, Snake pulled up the young pilot from the plug. Touji was still covered in wet LCL, and then started to cough up the substance.

"You alright, kid?" Snake said, holding him up.

Touji was a bit disoriented, but he was unhurt. "Yeah...I'll be fine."

"Hang on to me; I'll get you outta here." Snake said, lifting Touji's body and resting it on his back. He then ran off the arm of the possessed Unit and safely made it to a safe distance.

"You guys take care of him, okay?" Snake said, as he saw a group of recovery squad members coming for Touji. "I got some personal business to attend."

As the squad picked Touji up, Touji simply said to Snake with a weak smile. "I don't know who you are, but thanks."

"It's all in a days work." Snake said, and then he responded to his Codec. "Otacon, everyone...Touji is alright. He was a bit spaced out, but he's unhurt."

Otacon sighed, while Shinji's face lit up. "Wow, Snake...you actually did the possible. That was really incredible."

"David..." Shinji was close to crying. "I don't know what to say..."

"A little 'thank you' wouldn't hurt, Shinji. But half of this goes out to you. Without your cooperation, I wouldn't have been able to get to Touji." Snake said.

"My father... he wanted me to destroy the Angel when Touji was still inside it." Shinji cried. "He shut down the circuits for my Eva and turned on the Dummy Plug system."

"The Dummy Plug...Otacon, how much time do we have until it actually starts? That program of yours is operating, isn't it?" Snake asked.

"Like a charm. The timer is there on your Soliton radar...hmmm, about four hundred and sixty-two seconds left counting." Otacon said. "Snake, Raiden and Rei are still taking care of those RAYs. Go over and give them a hand. I'll have Maya re-activate the circuits, so the Angel can be out of our heads once and for all. The Commander's about to burst his top seeing enough of this, but everybody else was relieved to see Touji is safe."

"Well, that's news." Snake said. "Shinji..."

"Yes...David?" Shinji said.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened today. What you did was really brave. I'm proud of you." Snake said to Shinji. "Thanks, kid."

"I...thank you too, David." Shinji smiled back.

"Now...go kick some Angel butt, while I'll go take care of a bothersome fly." Snake smiled.

"Alright! About time!" Asuka said. "Let's go, Shinji!"

"Okay...I'll see you later, David." Shinji said.

"Later, kid...oh, and my name's also Solid Snake, my young friend."

"S-Solid Snake?" Shinji looked surprised, and then both Codecs went off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Return activation of Unit-01. Destroy the target." Gendou spoke, and then he turned his back to Kouzou. "I leave the rest of this mission in your hands, Fuyutsuki."

"I see that the evening had quite a toll on your hands, Ikari." Kouzou slightly smiled. "Pilots defying orders, bodyguards rescuing pilots, Metal Gears appearing out of nowhere..."

"Certainly, the Committee have to answer for this. Handle the rest of this, will you?" Gendou said, as he took the lift in his seat to go into his office. As the room was cleared of Gendou's presence, the bridge crew sighed a breath of relaxation and some others who were watching Snake rescuing Touji even cheered on.

"Alright, people, let's not get carried away. The Fourth Child may be safe, but the target is still active and Unit-0 is still confronting the new unknown threats." Kouzou said. "What's Unit-0's status?"

"It has fully recovered to full power. It is assisting the unidentified person in dispatching them." Hyuga said.

"Sir, the Children's protector has left the targets' proximity and advancing towards Unit-00's position." Shigeru said.

"Go, Snake, go get Ocelot." Otacon said. He turned to Maya and saw she was wiping away some tears from her eyes. "Hey, you okay, Maya?"

"I'm sorry...I'd never seen anyone do anything so amazing for someone else. It's like he's a knight in shining armour." Maya nervously smiled.

"Well...his armour may not shine, but he's a knight nonetheless." Otacon smiled.

"Hal...that program of yours...it really did stop the Dummy Plug from activating, didn't it?"

"Of course. I just did not expect the Commander to have it activated, but it came in good timing."

Maya looked at Hal for a moment and smiled at him. "Thanks, Hal. You also helped in saving a life today. Say...if you're not busy later, how about you and I have some coffee later and get to know ourselves more? And maybe tell me how you come up with such incredible programs."

"I'd like that, Maya." Hal smiled. Then the two watched as Units 1 and 2 taking down the Angel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Take that!" Asuka shouted, as she pounded her clenched Unit-2's fist into the Angels stomach, while Unit-1 took its prog knife and stab it from behind. The Angel howled in pain, as Unit-1 then pushed the knife further into the Angel's back.

Shinji was feeling a lot of resentment as what his father had come close to doing. If it wasn't for Snake's, and Raiden's help, the appearance of Ocelot and RAY and Otacon's program and Asuka's cooperation, Touji wouldn't have gotten out alive and unhurt. He felt that since he met Iroquois Pliskin, he was always there to guide Shinji, thanks to those countless times he made Shinji smile and gave him advice when he most needed it, but now knowing that the bodyguard assigned to protect him was the Legendary Solid Snake himself, he felt somehow attached to him...almost as if he was a son in need of a better role model... and he thought that Snake was the one to take his father's place...

"Father...Damn you!" Shinji's mind ran through the only image that haunted him for so long and almost cost him his friend. He pushed the blade into the Angel even deeper. Unit 01 then slices open the stomach of the Angel, blood-like fluids spurting out.

The Angel went down in one fell swoop, but not before Unit 02 took out its pistol and fired it blank range at its head. Then, the finish...several more shots to the head area before it lay silent and dead.

Asuka could hear Shinji's deep breathing and wondered what was going through his head when he attacked the Angel, but after witnessing what his own father tried to do, she could sympathises with her fellow pilot.

"Hey, idiot…let's go help out Wondergirl." Asuka said a smile on her face. "The nightmare's over for now."

Shinji nodded and gathered himself. "Okay, Asuka."

"Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, Asuka?" he asked back.

"I'm glad Touji's safe." Asuka said. "Even though he's just a dumb jock, Hikari's really got the hots for him, and I wouldn't forgive myself if something horrible happened to him that were to hurt her feelings."

"Yeah...I wouldn't forgive myself too, Asuka. But...I'm glad he's safe too." Shinji said. "Now, let's go help out Ayanami."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raiden simply grinned at Ocelot's attempt to frighten him with three RAYs. "Come on, Ocelot, even you could do better than this." he said, as he aimed at the middle RAY's left leg. Surprisingly, the RAY did take the missile as normally the first time Raiden faced the army of mass-produced types Metal Gear. He then quickly aimed at the RAY to his right and fired another missile at its leg. With the middle RAY's mouth still open, he fired at it, hitting a perfect hit.

Then using his sense of judgement and timing, he side stepped, then did his flip, as the extreme left RAY he hasn't fired at yet, fired its own set of missiles over head. Rei again used her Eva's AT-Field to protect Raiden one more time from the unpredictable shower of missiles. Firing another Stinger missile at the RAY he had now set his focus on, he then retreated back to another position, but not before checking to see if the middle one has recovered to attack. Seeing it was still vulnerable to attack, he decided not take chances and returned his focus to staying alive and protecting Rei from being captured by the enemy. But seeing that so far she seems to be doing well defending herself against the other RAY that attacked before, he pulled out a chaff grenade and re-equipped his Stinger. He was also paying attention to how much missiles he had left, only 12 he had left, but he could manage.

Rei herself was puzzled by the movement of the RAY she was battling. It moved as if it had intelligent life in it, as it was able to evade her AT- Field more than once. She then contacted Otacon for some advice.

"Dr. Emmerich, these machinations seem to be controlled by an unknown force. Just what it will take to stop them?" Rei asked.

"The mass-production Metal Gear is unmanned. It's probably under the control of GW, the Arsenal Gear AI." Otacon said. "But GW was destroyed when a cluster virus corrupted it. How these Gears are able to operate now is beyond me, but if Raiden has any Chaff grenades, he can use it to confuse the RAY. Be careful not to get into the range of the chaffs' explosion or your Eva will get electronic interference itself and you won't want that. Using your AT-Field when it's vulnerable is your best shot. Aim for the RAY's open head section."

Rei could see Raiden had already pulled out chaff, and then she used her AT-Field to attack the head section of the RAY she was targeting and with one shot from her Field; the RAY was then totally devastated by the power of the AT-Field.

Raiden can see his new combat buddy had taken care of one RAY, now only the prototype that Ocelot was piloting and the two last MP RAYs remain. He carefully kept his distance, as one RAY landed near his position.

The area he was in was no circular arena, thus limiting his space to escape, but now he was in a wide, outside open area and he used that to his advantage. Letting the RAY step back a bit, he can predict that it was going to fire two homing missiles at him. He aimed the Stinger and fired at one of its legs as the missiles were fired. Soon after firing, he dropped his Stinger once more and flipped towards the RAY, while the missile he fired destroys the left incoming missile and the other missile passed behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Author's note: Don't try this at home, unless you are really quick like me!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake was sprinting towards the other ongoing battle which wasn't so far where he rescued Touji from the Angel and was surprised that Raiden was able to evade that attack. He can see that Rei herself was being a big help too. He can see Ocelot and his RAY just standing by watching the battle. Knowing that Raiden won't be needing his assistance, he took out his USP and headed straight for Ocelot who so far hasn't noticed Snake approaching him.

"OCELOT!" Snake shouted to his long time enemy. Ocelot then noticed Snake, but by then it was too late. His exposed right arm begins to spasm and go haywire.

"NO! Not again!" Ocelot shouted. RAY begins to stand full length and comes to a halt. Rei and Raiden, who had just taken down the last RAYs, stopped to watch Snake confront his enemy.

"Ah...Snake, my dear brother. Thanks for bringing me back once more." a familiar British accent was then heard from Ocelot's lips. "And to Japan to all places."

"...Liquid." Snake recognized the tone. He started to fire at Liquid/Ocelot, but the bullets veer away, just like Fortune. "Damn you, Liquid. Of all the times...why now?"

"Why? Because only you can take me to the Patriots." Liquid said. "But...now that you and little Raiden are both here, I'll give you a warning...NERV and Toyko-3 will be mine for the taking very soon and there's nothing the two of you can do to stop it."

"Ha, just try, Liquid!" Raiden fired his spare missile at Liquid, but that too veered away.

"Damn! That was my last Stinger!" Raiden shouted.

"Now...I'll just finish off where we left of, Snake! Time for you to meet our father in hell!" Liquid shouted as he got into RAY.

"Raiden, get down!" Snake shouted, but before he can do anything, a grenade was launched from out of nowhere, at the prototype RAY. The grenade actually dented most of RAY's armour, and had Liquid mad as hell.

"What the...?" Liquid looked up and saw a black Harrier 2 with the FOXHOUND insignia at its side. There, stood Greg at the left wing of the Harrier, cloak blowing at his side and loading another grenade in his gun. His right hand was now showing an unusual blue colour, as he gripped on the gun and held it at RAY.

"YOU!" Liquid shouted.

"Me." Greg simply smiled at Liquid. He fired another round at RAY, but RAY simply leapt back away.

"Damn, missed the bastard!" Greg grumbled.

Liquid had seen that he was beat, as he saw Evangelion Unit-01 and 02 coming his direction.

"Your little junior friends may have saved you today, Snake, but not the next time!" Liquid shouted, as he moved RAY towards the lake's edge.

"Damn!" Snake said.

"Don't you worry dear brother; we'll meet again soon enough!" Liquid gloated.

"Liquid! Stop this thing!" Snake started to run after RAY, which leapt into the lake. He was about to follow, but Otacon persuaded him not to over the Codec.

"Don't go after him, Snake! It could be a trap!" Otacon said.

"But...he's heading right for the Patriots! This is our chance to get to them!" Snake said.

"I know...but it's best that we regroup for now and plan our next COA. Too much has happened on one day, we need our time to rest off and wait till things cool down."

"He's right, Snake." Raiden said. "Come on...let's call it a day."

Snake was close to refusing the offer, but really he was feeling bushed. A lot of energy was taken out of him today, so he nodded and complied.

"You're right. There's always a next time. Liquid...this isn't over yet by a long shot..." Snake said.

The Harrier 2 had already docked at a street and the two FOXHOUND recruits had already exited the fighter jet. They closely observed the scene as the now dead 13th Angel laid silent, craters, burning fires, and three destroyed MP-RAYs marked the past destruction. Greg just shook his head.

"Damn...we did miss a lot, didn't we, Linn?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at the Horaki residence, Hikari was humming a tune as she was in the middle of cooking another appetizing lunch for tomorrow.

"Hmm, now which shall I cook, for Kadama, Nizome and myself, but these all are servings for four." Hikari said, then looked up and thought of Touji. "I sure hope he'll be hungry tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Queen, Ocelot has messed up this time. It appeared that Snake had more help than we expected." Vamp's voice was heard in a darkened hallway.

"It obviously had to happen. There's no way we can trust him to do anything right, especially with Liquid still part of him." Fortune spoke.

"But, the battle data recorded for Raiden was sufficient enough for the upcoming simulation." a mysterious man's voice was heard form the shadows. "Despite things turning out not as we planned, it has given us an advantage to learn how he has progressed since the last time we faced each other."

"What now? Have all the data been collected?" Vamp asked.

"Yes, we have sufficient data now to return GW back to full operation. The takeover at the NERV first branch, Snake's confrontation with you, Vamp, Raiden's rematch with Fortune, and the event's that took place today...all executed perfectly."

"So...Arsenal's going back online then?" Fortune said.

"Yes...all thanks to our friends from Spetsnaz. Now, we just wait until Arsenal's fully resurrected. Then, with the remainder of the Gurlukovich army in their Tengu's, we shall make our strike at Toyko-3 in two days time where the Patriots are hiding and..."

The man steps out, having short grey hair, an black eye patch over his left eye and was wearing a full exoskeleton Sneaking Suit. He was carrying two blades behind his back and a rifle in his hand.

"Then...the 'Sons of Liberty' shall have their revenge!" the man shouted, as lines of Tengus were lined up listening to him.

"Liberty! Liberty! Liberty!" the Tengus' cheered on their leader's name.

Solidus grinned and laughed an evil tone. (Soon, my dear son, Jack...we'll have our reunion very soon...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misato woke up from her long sleep. She found herself on a stretcher, and it was already night. Her left arm was in a splint, her head bandaged. She heard the commotion around her, ambulances and rescue workers all over the area. It was then she realised she was still at the now destroyed Matsushiro base.

"I'm alive." Misato whispered. She turned to see Kaji, next to her, who was watching her all the time. "K-Kaji?"

"You're lucky, Katsuragi." Kaji spoke.

"Where's Ritsu?" Misato asked. (Ritsuko was also called Ritsu as well.)

"Don't worry...she wasn't hurt as bad as you." Kaji said.

"That's good." Misato smiled slightly, and then a look of worry took over her face. "What about Eva-3?"

Kaji remained silent. "It was destroyed...as an Angel...by Units 1 and 2. But that was after the pilot was rescued."

Misato's face then lit up. "You mean...Touji's safe?"

"Yes...that bodyguard of yours went through a lot of trouble to get him out of there safely." Kaji smiled. "Solid Snake's an extraordinary man. You're very lucky to have hired him."

"You knew...about David?"

"Yes...but, don't you worry. Your secret's safe with me." Kaji said.

"Where's Snake?" Misato asked. "I got to see him. He promised me he'd rescue Touji, and he actually did."

"If you want to thank him, Misato, I won't stop you." Kaji smiled. "Just be careful."

Misato was a bit surprised to see Kaji act so casual about this, but she smiled and got up from the stretcher.

"Take me to him." Misato said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back where the chaos taken earlier, Snake was relaxing himself, having a smoke as Raiden was sharing a ration with Rei, while Asuka and Greg talked over on the Harrier, while Linn and Shinji talked as well.

"So...Pliskin really was an alias? He's the famous Solid Snake? This is too unreal." Asuka couldn't believe it.

"Well, start believing, kid. The 'Legend' is your bodyguard and I also work with him." Greg said.

"You mean work FOR him?" Linn's voice said in the background.

"I heard that!" Greg shouted, as Asuka chuckled. "Do you always have to bring that up?"

"Wow, U.S spies helping us beat Angels...this is just too rad." Asuka said. "And that Metal Gear thing...will there be anymore of those around?"

"Well, we have just seen the last of them...but we can't let our guard down." Linn said. "Now, that we know the threats potential, your city may have just more than Angels to worry about now."

Snake got up and walked over to Shinji, as he was sulking away since he got out of his Eva. He sat down next to the Third Child and offered a ration.

"Here you go, kid. You look like hell." Snake smiled. "Come on, cheer up...Touji's safe, just as I promised you guys."

"I know...but..." Shinij stopped. "I really could have hurt someone today, David. And my father...he didn't care if Touji was in that thing or not, he didn't even care about my feelings. I was just starting to understand him, but he was just using me like a tool...I hate him!"

"Shinji..." Snake patted his young friend and watched him intently. "Listen to me...I can sympathasize with how you feel about your father. And yes, it could be true that he's just toying with you, for his own needs, but don't you ever think of yourself as a tool."

"How can you say that? You're Solid Snake, I read about you and how you were used for the enemy's own needs." Shinji shouted loud enough, that it caused everybody around them to listen. "Wouldn't you feel the same if your father did the same thing to you?"

"...Yes, there were times like that in my first years as a soldier. That's why when at a point when my father's power totally corrupted him, I had to kill him." Snake seriously.

Shinji was shocked to hear this answer from Snake. He felt a lot of pity for the 'Legend'; it's as if they had shared both nightmares of living.

"Shinji, I don't want you to go down the same road I did and I don't want you to stay anything close to a tool for him either." Snake said. "There's something my best friend said to me once that I want you to remember, ' We're not tools of the government or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing I was good at, but... At least I always fought for what I believed in..."

"Fighting...for what I believe in?" Shinji was close to crying.

"Exactly. I'm fighting for what's right, and for a future." Snake said. "I found something to believe in and I intend to pass it on to the future. You should start doing the same yourself. But you have to do it by yourself."

Shinji's sad look started to disappear as he saw Asuka, glaring at him, Rei glancing at him back with those mysterious red pupils, then Touji who were watching close by. He then turned his focus back to Snake.

"I...I think I found something to fight for." Shinji said.

Snake smiled. "I think I know what you mean. Just hold on to that thought and you'll be just fine. Now, you must be starving, go ahead and eat up that Ration."

Shinji smiled and opened the circular canister and started to eat the contents in it. His face then showed an almost delighted look.

"Um...David?" Shinji started to blush. "Between you and me?"

"Yeah?"

"I prefer rations over Misato's home cooking."

Snake started to grin, and then laughed. "Hmmm...that bad, huh?"

The two started to laugh at the joke, while Greg and Linn looked on.

"You know...Snake makes a rather good father to Shinji." Linn smiled.

"Yep." Greg said, and then he noticed Misato coming their way. She stood there, watching Snake having a time with Shinji and she was more than pleased to see that Touji wasn't hurt.

(David...) Misato thought. Ever since meeting Snake, she had felt feelings she couldn't describe for this man. Now, that knowing that Solid Snake was no normal man, she felt compelled more than ever to be drawn to him. It wasn't his rivalling good looks that made him different, nor was his sandpapery voice...he was a determined soul who puts right over everything else in a mission, and he was able to prove that when he rescued Touji and helped out Shinji emotionally today.

And that was reason alone to fall completely in love with him.

"David!" Misato shouted. Snake turned to see Misato, his bandana flowing in the soft wind. He was surprised to see she came this far to see him, but her condition almost broke his heart.

"Misato...you shouldn't be moving around so much." Snake said, getting closer to her. "At least I'm glad you're alright."

Misato stood in front of him, silence between the two, as everyone else watched.

"David...thank you. You fulfilled your promise, now here's your payment."

With that, she leaned forward and kissed Solid Snake on his lips in front of everyone. Shinji looked shocked, and felt all the colour left his face. Asuka was cheering on, while Raiden spat out the drink he was having. Rei looked on, but her cheeks were turning red as well. Greg had a camera with him and was taking pictures and Linn smiled, her hands clasped.

Misato pulled away for a moment and saw the confused look on her hero's face.

"Misato...we shouldn't..." Snake said, but Misato placed a finger at his mouth.

"I think we should." Misato simply said, as she leaned forward to kiss him on his lips even more. They kissed for a few seconds before they stopped and Snake looked at Misato.

"I'm sorry...I already should have told you..." Misato started to blush. "I wanted to find out how it felt to kiss the 'Legend'. I've...always had a crush on you."

Snake smiled holding Misato once more. "And how does it feel?"

Misato turned her head to blush even more. Everyone who was watching this was obviously enjoying every minute of this.

"Yes...my plan's working and soon Kaji will be mine!" Asuka said, with a loud laugh.

"Snake and Katsuragi appear to be quite a compatible pair, aren't they?" Rei said a light smile on her face.

"No fair...that should be me!" Touji cried out.

"Um...Misato, David..." Shinji was at a loss for words.

"Oh boy...exposure! Wait till the guys back at Philanthropy gets a load of this!" Greg grinned.

"Aren't we supposed not to get involved in this kind of stuff?" Linn asked.

Raiden got up and walked to Snake. "Um...you do know she has a boyfriend?

"Yeah...so?" Snake smiled.

"Oh no...you don't mean...Snake..." Raiden smiled. "You old dog! You didn't come to Japan just to hit on very important NERV officials and then fall in love with them!"

"It can't be helped." Snake said. "I have feelings for her too...love can happen anytime, at any place. At least I was able to protect her and those that matter to her..."

Raiden threw his hands up. "I give up, you win. But...be careful, Snake. Don't get her boyfriend mad at you because she thanked you with a kiss."

"Hey, guys listen up." Greg's voice called over everyone's attention. "Otacon just called via burst transmission, he wants ALL of us to re-group at NERV HQ and plan our next tactic. Maya's there as well and has uncovered some info about the RAYs that were destroyed."

"All of us?" Raiden asked.

"Seems today's the birth of a new group...Philanthantropy/NERV!" Snake said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

Yeeeeessss, can you hear the tension building? The crowd chanting for more? I thought this was an exceptionally BEAUTIFUL Chapter, I went out to make this good as possible, but I'll let you, the reader be the judge of that. I know you want more of this, and the real suspense hasn't even begun yet!

Ah, and to those who thought the Snake/Misato part rocked, thank you very much! I'd like to see more people on the side of Snake/Misato pairing, so come on, let hear what you think about it and even how far you want it to go.

Stay tuned for the next Chapter for more Greg and Linn wackiness, Snake and Misato cuteness, Otacon and Maya sharing anime, more mysteries revealed...and a Snake vs. Kaji battle in the VR cage of NERV? It's time to start placing your bets, ladies and gentlemen! This one's starting to sound like an instant classic!

I do not own Evangelion, or else I wouldn't have let Touji suffer such a sad fate, but I relieved myself a lot while writing this Chapter. Didn't you folks feel good about this Chapter too?

Metal Gear Solid is not mine either, I'm only writing this fic for the fun of it, so please don't sue me. I'm broke and I don't have my PS2 as of yet. Hey, Misato, what's with that leather outfit and whip?


	8. Conspiracy Theory

Welcome once again to another episode of the 'COE'. I have some announcements to make, so here it is:

If any one of you can recommend any links or site to any original Metal Gear Solid artwork, it'll be appreciated if you can leave the address via my e-mail, jinkazama02reiyahoo (or in your reviews. Thanks also for the reviews; I've never seen so many reviews in for one Chapter alone. (I just wished the other Chapters had just as much, though.) Big thanks to all of you, especially to my now biggest fan, Timber Wolf, who seems to be enjoying every minute of it. But, seeing your review for Chapter 7, didn't you meant Snake/Misato, instead of Shinji/Misato? Just thought you should know, but thanks anyway!

Oh, and also, more surprises are in store in this story, starting from this Chapter. If any of you are familiar with the anime, 'Burn Up eXcess', you're in for a bigger ride than you imagined. And to the reviewer who thought this fic was focusing more on MGS than Eva, it may seem so, but you haven't seen last Chapter, have you? Snake and Raiden had their taste of the Eva genre, now it Eva's turn to experience of the crazy world of MGS. But, soon Snake and his group will play a much bigger role in the Eva storyline than you think. Now on with the story...

Last time on 'COE', Snake went all out to rescue Touji from the 13th Angel, while Raiden assisted Rei in defeating the few MP-RAYs that Ocelot brought with him. Both operatives were successful in their battles, thus saving the day, without any casualties. But somewhere else, Solidus has been brought back to life, to launch a strike at Toyko-3 with a full pledged army of Tengus. Oh, and Snake and Misato admits their feelings for one another in front of their friends with a picture perfect kissing scene. But now, they have returned back to NERV to regroup and form a new team...Philanthropy/NERV. Now on with the show...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shardclaw Kusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 8: Conspiracy Theory

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greg was able to get on top of one of the destroyed RAYs and open a hatch for the circuitry compartment. He found a micro chip, which seemed to be the mother brain to control the Gear. He took it out and leapt back on the ground, his dark blue cloak following him with a perfect landing. He then handed the chip to Snake.

"Well, our clue to Ocelot's location is hidden somewhere in this chip." Greg said. "It's convenient enough that the data used to move these things were still intact, but it's still no GW."

"Once we get back to NERV, I'll have Otacon and Maya go over its encryption." Snake said, placing it in one of his pouches. "Then, hopefully...we'll get a real lead on Ocelot and the Patriots."

Misato looked at Snake with a concerned look. Greg can see where this is going to, so he coughed a bit. "Oh, I'd better check on Linn and Raiden. I can see that you too have something to discuss..."

With that, the recruit tiptoed away from the two newly acquainted couple, as Snake saw the distressed look on his new love's face.

"What's up, Misato?" Snake asked.

"You're serious about going after them?" Misato asked. "I smell a trap. Please, David...don't go after them."

"Look, this isn't your battle. You may have joined Philanthropy to help us out, but now the mission's gotten dangerous." Snake said. "I know you are concerned, but..."

"But what? You don't think I can handle myself?" Misato said boldly. "Snake, I may not have enough battle experience like you and Raiden, but I can pretty well defend myself in a situation. My good looks equal a deadly talent."

"I can see that plainly." Snake smiled. "But, you are in no condition to help out. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that all the stuff that has been happening was preparing us for something big. I can't risk you and the other pilots getting hurt by my enemies."

"I know...but..." Misato stopped a bit. "I...love you, Snake, and I only want what is best for the people at NERV and Toyko-3. I want to do my best to help out too."

"Hmm, I can see that I have that effect on you, but don't let it get to your head." Snake touched her bruised cheek. "If worst come to worst, I'll protect you and Shinji from these guys."

"You promise?" Misato asked.

"Sure, I promise." Snake said. "I can always leave it to Raiden and our two recruits to do my work. I trust they can handle themselves when the situation gets tough."

"David..." Misato said, getting close to Snake, but he put up a hand.

"Whoa, I can understand that you want me and all, but let's try to keep this professional, okay?" Snake said.

"Yeah, I agree. But don't think I'll be letting down my guard on you anytime soon." Misato purred. "I never thought this was possible...me falling in love with the 'Legend'. Its like a dream come true..."

Snake can see that Misato has hopelessly falling in love with him, he can't blame her. He is an ideal hero, one of the only existing ones to be even alive. Any woman could have fallen in love with him; it was his charm and strength that made him irresistible among the women he met. But now, he probably may have found the one who shared almost his type of ideals. He simply smiled and walked past her.

"I am going to get out of this Sneaking Suit. This armour needs repairing badly." Snake said.

"Can I watch you change?" Misato said seductively.

"No, you can't. Besides...isn't your boyfriend supposed to be here as well?" Snake said simply, as he saw Kaji leaning next to an ambulance.

Misato turned around and saw Kaji who had an almost serious look on his face. She had completely forgotten about him since she met up with Snake. As Snake went to one of the vehicles to change, he and Kaji got a glimpse of each other.

Kaji smiled at Snake. "So...you were able to win Misato's heart, Solid Snake. And quite easily I must add."

"I don't recall you doing anything daring to get the result I got today. Maybe if you had a lot more balls to impress her, she wouldn't have decided me over you." Snake replied, while lighting a cigarette.

Kaji was taken back by Snake's remark. "I...I got more balls than you'll ever have, old man!"

Snake dropped his smoke. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me...'old man'." Kaji said, being boastful. "You may have the genes of the 20th century's greatest soldier, but you can't beat a young, brave, handsome and reliable man like me."

"You mean 'unreliable, wimpy and scruffy? At least I shave once in awhile." Snake grinned.

"I'm not a wimp!" Kaji said. "Okay...you want to put your money where your mouth is, I'll make you! If you want Misato that bad, you have to take me on in a fight."

Snake started to laugh as hard as he could, that everyone around him heard what was going on. "You...want to...challenge...me? You're even sillier than I thought. No wonder Misato dumped you."

"Come on, Snake, how about it? You can get to show Misato how much you care for her if you prove yourself worthy for her love." Kaji remarked. "Or are you chicken?"

Shinji was watching close by, shook his head. "I just don't understand adults..."

"Okay...I'll accept your challenge...I want to see what is it that Misato see in you that made her crazy for you...for awhile." Snake smiled. "And I'll make you take back what you called me being an old man. I'll make you eat your own words!"

"Now it's on!" Kaji stepped up, but Raiden came in between them in time.

"Whoa, hold up, you two." Raiden said. "As fun as seeing this little completion get out of hand, let's try to keep this civilized okay. Kaji, you know its certain death to challenge Snake, but you know, it will be interesting to see you against a rookie, but not myself, that is."

"Raiden's got a point." Snake said. "But...you wouldn't last at five seconds in the battlefield, the way you look and act. To me, you are just another VR kid."

"I'm no kid. I'll show you...you'll see." Kaji said. "I won't be letting you get Misato that easily."

Kaji simply smiled as he walked off and as he passed Misato, he quickly told her this, "I wish you luck in the future with your new love, Misato."

Misato looked at Kaji queerly as he walked off. Snake rejoined Misato and asked. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know, but he's got something planned...gosh, can't believe he still acts like a kid." Misato shook her head. "I suggest you be careful, David...he's not going to let me have you so simple as that..."

"I know, but what can he do to stop me?" Snake smiled, as he took Misato once more by surprise and kissed her. Misato swore she felt she lost all bodily functions once her lips met Snake's. Again, both NERV and FOXHOUND groups watched in amazement to this unusual scene of romance.

"Here we go again." Raiden said.

After pulling away, Misato started to blush some more. "Hey, you said that we should keep this professional." she said "I know, but you're too beautiful to resist sometimes." Snake smiled.

Misato simply smiled and walked over to Shinji, while Snake watched her walk, showing off that trademark figure of hers.

(What did I get myself into?) Snake thought to himself with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Eva group and the Philanthropy agents, as well as the FOXHOUND recruits were seated at the same transport that carried the Eva Units back to NERV HQ. Shinji, Asuka and Rei were told of the story Snake's situation with the Patriots and they got to learn a little of Raiden's story too. Obviously, both Shinji and Asuka were in a bit of a shock to hear Raiden was only around four years old when he became a child soldier. And they thought their hell when they were younger was worst than anyone else. Rei too, found herself having at least some sympathy for the young soldier, an emotion she never had experience before today, as well as the other hint of concern for him earlier that day while battling the RAYs.

When they arrived at NERV Headquarters, Greg was ticked when the security wanted to confiscate his beloved Harrier. Linn tried her best to calm her partner, while Snake shook his head.

"WHAT? They can't do this?" Greg growled. "Whose stupid idea was it to do it?"

"Commander Ikari. He has just received orders from Colonel Campbell to keep Snake and Raiden as part of this group, now that we now that this city, and possibly this base is Dead Cell's next target." Misato said. "Don't take it too personal."

"When we meet this guy, I'll show him that NO ONE touches my 'Flying Angel of Death' and then keeps us as if we're his added lackeys!" Greg spat out.

"Greg, take it easy. The higher ups back at FOXHOUND have explained the situation of a possible attack in the GeoFront to the Commander and they personally requested you and your partner to stay in Japan to work with Snake and Raiden to deal with the threat." Misato explained.

Greg tried his best to calm down, before he burst a blood vessel. "Fine...but when I meet his Gendou Ikari, I'll show him..."

"You'll show him nothing, Greg." Linn placed a hand over his mouth. "Shessh, you get aggravated to easily. But that's why I like you a lot."

"Hmmmph." Greg simply replied.

The two separate groups reached the interior of NERV. Snake had gotten out of his Arsenal Sneaking Suit, as it was slightly damaged due to the explosion at Matsushiro, and was back in his casual clothing. Raiden stayed in his Skull Suit, as did the pilots stayed in their plug suits. Greg and Linn also were in FOXHOUND attire and examined the large base of NERV headquarters as they were being carried by the large conveyor belts to Ritsuko's office.

"So, this s the famous NERV, huh? I'm impressed, but they really got a lame-ass service for the security details." Greg said.

"You said it, Greg. Just by looking at this place, you can see that anyone just as skilled as Snake can just sneak through the cracks of this place without much of an effort." Linn smiled. "That reminds me...now back that we're back in Japan, maybe you can go visit your sensei...that's if she hasn't moved back to old Tokyo."

"I'll go eventually...don't you worry. Maybe she can tell me how much time I have left before 'it' happens." Greg said seriously. Raiden was listening close by and stepped up to ask.

"What are you talking about, Greg?" Raiden asked.

Greg was silent for awhile, and then he turned his head. "I rather not talk about it. It's too personal."

Raiden just turned back to Rei and just shrugged his shoulders. "So, Rei Ayanami...are you alright? We worried what Ocelot was planning if he got to you."

"I am quite well, thanks for your concern, Raiden." Rei replied in her quiet tone.

"Well, that's good news. Oh, and thanks for providing cover from those other Gears." Raiden said.

"And I also say...thank you to your help as well." Rei answered. "I hope we get an opportunity again to battle such worthy adversaries."

"Worthy?" Raiden frowned. "You don't know the half of it, kid."

Rei just watched her new comrade with a light smile and looked at Shinji who was getting harassed by Asuka once more.

"Oh, cut it out, Asuka!" Shinji said. "Enough already!"

"Wimp! You can't have the 'Legend' babysitting you like that! He's not your real dad!" Asuka said. "And don't be getting any ideas about 'something to pass on'...ugghh, I can't imagine what you already have in mind for that!"

"It's not like that!" Shinji said, smiling a bit. (I don't care what Asuka says. I'd rather pick Snake over my father any day. And Ayanami was right...seeing Misato with David really looks kind of cool.)

Misato, who couldn't get her mind of Snake for the entire night, stayed close to Snake's side. Since she confessed her feelings to him, she was feeling a lot more assured that unlike Kaji, Snake is the one she had started to have REAL feelings for. Snake was always a reliable person, hardly anyone close to her was this trusting and so righteous about the ideals laid out in front of him. She was risking an old love for a new one, but she thought that she was better off with Snake.

Otacon and Maya saw the group and Otacon smiled. "Snake...so the whole's gang here. You did a good job rescuing Touji, and Raiden; you handled the RAYs as easily as they came. You both have gotten better since the last time you tangoed with Dead Cell."

"Hey, we didn't do it alone...if it wasn't for your program, and Shinji and Asuka's help, it wouldn't have been possible." Snake roughed up Shinji's hair. Shinji chuckled a bit.

"Wow, Solid Snake, I still can't believe it." Maya smiled, shaking Snake's hand. "Hal, or Otacon as he preferred to be called, told me all the details after the battle with that Angel. I was pretty surprised to be even working with an engineer who developed the REX prototype. Now, I want to do the best of my ability to help you out. If humans are planning to attack the only means of defending the Earth from the Angels and Third Impact, they must be stopped. I may not be combat wise like you are, but I do know my way around computer programs like the back of my hand."

"Well, the more helping fingers, the better. It's nice to have you aboard, Maya. Otacon certainly picked his right choice to be our programmer." Snake said.

Shinji turned to Touji and bowed to him.' Touji, I should have known...I'm sorry. But, you should have told me something."

Touji, who was wearing his black plug suit, smiled slightly. "Hey, I told you don't worry about it...you did save my life, and no one can get mad at you for that, right?" He looked at Snake and Raiden. "You risked your own lives for me, even while I was trapped in that Angel. Why did you do it?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. I don't want to see any young child die right in front of me." Snake said. "Sides', don't you also have someone who was hoping to see you again soon?"

Touji's face turned a slight red. (Oh my God...he means Hikari! How did he know?)

"You don't have to hide it. You have someone who cares a lot for you. You're lucky too be young enough to have such an experience...I know some people won't get a chance like that, especially at a time like this." Snake said.

"I'll appreciate it, thanks again." Touji said.

"Now that we're all here, let's go over the incidents that have been happening to find at least some sense to what Ocelot has been planning." Otacon said. "Everyone, have a seat. If there are any questions or ideas, please ask ahead. We're all on the same team now."

"Some detective work, eh, Otacon? Well, that's fine by m as long we get some answers at least." Greg said, leaning against a table.

"Now, we all know that the so-called explosion back at the second branch was instigated by the newly reformed Dead Cell, from what Raiden told us, as well as the hostile takeover at the First branch was also part of their plan." Snake said, looking over the archives from two days ago. "If some new nuclear weapon is in Dead Cell's reach, they won't hesitate to use it. They have officially gone over the lunatic fringe..."

"Even if that is so, what gain would they get from it?" Misato asked. "Did they demand any ransom for the release of the hostages back at the first branch, Raiden?"

"Now that you ask, it appeared as if they had no particular motive to hold the base. Maybe it was some kind of ploy to draw me to the base." Raiden answered.

"And if so, for what?" Linn asked. "A re-simulation of S3 in action? Held by Dead Cell themselves?"

"There's no one in that group drafty enough to create such a plan, unless Solidus is back...but that is doubtful." Snake replied.

Shinji raised his hand. "Um...who's Solidus?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: Flashback time again, people. It's just voiceovers from here on in, as random images of Solidus are shown. Here goes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Solidus Snake." He was the third Snake, preceded by me and Liquid Snake... a survivor of the Les Enfant Terrible project." Snake replied. "Neither me nor Liquid, he was a well-balanced masterpiece that the Patriots saw fit to entrust with being President. However, he fell out of grace with the organization in 2005, acting on his own, he started an incident."

"Wait...you're saying this guy, Solidus used to be a President?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, he was known to the world as George Sears." Otacon spoke. "Before James Johnson stepped in as President, Solidus was in control of the presidency. But his actions caused him a falling out with him and the Patriots, which lead to his leaving the organization...that was the Shadow Moses incident."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"At the time, the DARPA Chief, Donald Anderson -- together with certain influential parties -- initiated the development of Metal Gear REX and an advanced nuclear warhead. However, this did not fall in line with the Patriots' plans. What's more, Solidus decided on his own to send his most trusted man, Ocelot, to provoke Liquid Snake, bringing about the said incident. As a result, he succeeded in obtaining REX and the data on the warhead. But in doing so, he ended up revealing the existence... of both REX and the Genome army -- a blunder that earned him the wrath of the Patriots. Shortly thereafter, Solidus was removed from the Presidential Office." Otacon said.

"But, didn't he resign?" Misato asked.

"That's the story given to the general public. Following his "resignation," the Patriots selected James Johnson -- their new pawn, for the Presidency." Raiden said. "But the Patriots didn't stop there...Following his resignation, Solidus' health was scheduled to fail him, bringing about his untimely death."

"Capped?" Misato asked once more.

"Correct. But before the Patriots could execute their plot, Solidus went underground with the help of Ocelot. As he avoided pursuit, Solidus gained control of Dead Cell, winning over Colonel Gurlukovich outfit. From there, he bided his time, knowing that his opportunity would soon arrive..." Snake answered.

"Meaning?" Rei simply asked quietly.

"The completion of the new Metal Gear project -- an opportunity that would even his odds against the Patriots. By stealing the Patriots' most valued project, he would be able to place them in a very uncomfortable position. It's the only chance he has for survival. Once he has the new Metal Gear, he'll declare war against the Patriots. Needless to say, he must be stopped."

"But now it's in Ocelots possession, so even if Solidus is alive...which I personally doubt...just what can him and Dead Cell can do to launch a strike to Toyko-3?" Raiden asked.

"Wait...have you guys thought of Arsenal Gear possibly being Dead Cell's new toy?" Greg asked. "Even if GW was destroyed, what if by chance it could be brought back?"

"Hmmm, that is a certain possibility." Otacon said. "But it's really impossible. The only person to have created GW was Emma and she's dead. Unless, there's someone who resurrected the data."

"Arsenal Gear?" Misato asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Arsenal. We're talking about an impregnable fortress carrying a load of over a couple of thousand missiles including nuclear warheads -- all protected by a horde of mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units." Snake said. "The same types that you, Rei and Raiden took care of earlier today."

"I see. So the RAY prototypes were then mass-produced? What for?" Rei asked.

"The RAY unit was originally designed for the Marines to be used as a countermeasure against the Metal Gear variations throughout the world. The Patriots had RAY redesigned to protect the new Arsenal Gear." Otacon explained. "So now anti-Metal Gears are guarding a Metal Gear. That's not all. Arsenal Gear has full access to the Military's Tactical Network, giving it the ability to exercise absolute control over our nation's armed forces, not to mention our nuclear armament. In short, Arsenal was created to be the core of our country."

"That's just diabolical!" Misato said. "Its hard to believe that such things exist and I thought the Evas were just as bad."

"Greg mentioned 'GW'. Just what is it?" Maya asked.

"The "GW" system is the Patriots' trump card. Arsenal Gear will be fully operational when "GW" is successfully integrated. Once operational, it will be a completely new form of power for the Patriots to wield." Otacon said. "GW is a system that allows the Patriots to decide what will be recorded in tomorrow's history."

"So what we're talking about is one huge censorship system for deleting information which might be inconvenient to the Patriots. That's all there is to it." Raiden said. "Arsenal Gear was actually designed to protect the GW system; it's armed with everything including nuclear weapons, and is fully equipped with cyber-terrorist countermeasures. Physically and logically, it's the ultimate fortress for housing GW."

"And let's not forget one thing...Ocelot mentioned the First Child being the Patriots' bargaining chip..." Snake said. "I think all this time when Dead Cell was trying to make their presence known here in Toyko-3, they were after something..."

"If it's the pilots they are after, we got to be on the look out." Greg said. "I don't know what kind of game Dead Cell is playing, but this can turn out to be one hell of a mission. We're willing to go all out if this turns out to be a full scale attack on a civilian base."

There was some silence in the room. Then, Snake spoke. "Listen, we all had a tough day...we can't worry ourselves about something that isn't active. Arsenal's practically useless now and Solidus is dead. Unless Dead Cell has something we are not aware of, we have to get prepared. But for now, let's get some rest and call it a day."

"I agree, but we mustn't let our guard down. I'll request double security on the base from tomorrow around the GeoFront and the Headquarters." Misato spoke.

"Alright, that concludes our meeting then." Otacon said. "Hey, Maya, I almost forgot...the DVDs you let me have for last night. Thanks a lot."

"Hey! You actually have the complete 'RahXephon' collection and you never told me anything?" Greg cried out. "Otacon..."

"No way, Greg. Your 'Love Hina' collection is no longer passable to get these hot titles from me." Otacon smiled. "Besides, these are Maya's."

"Hey, Maya, would it be alright if I actually..." Before Greg can finish, Maya puts up her hand at him.

"Sorry, Greg, but my precious anime stays within my reach. I can't hand it over just yet." Maya said.

"Sheesh, you try to make some new friends in this place and this happens." Greg said, frowning. "Oh, well, at least my 'Full Metal Panic' is safe..."

Both Otacon and Maya both sprang up to Greg. "You have Full Metal Panic?" they said at the same time.

Snake simply shook his head, while Misato smiled. "Hey, David, since Raiden and your other two guests is here, where they will stay?"

"Oh, the Colonel has already issued an apartment next to your place, so from tonight we will be your neighbours." Linn said.

"What!" Snake only shook his head even more. "Look, I and Otacon already have enough to accommodate our stay here, but the three of you will hamper things."

"You mean we'll be just crowding you, Snake? If that's a problem, you can always move in with Misato." Raiden said.

Shinji and Asuka just started to chuckle. "Hey, not a bad idea, Raiden. Please do it, Snake, pretty please?" Asuka begged with adoring eyes. "It will only make my plan work even better."

"Damn kids." Snake smiled. "I appreciate the invitation; I'm fine at my place with Otacon, thank you."

"Hey, Otacon, you didn't hear? Snake got kissed by Misato earlier this evening." Raiden told his friend. Otacon looked on with surprise, while Maya smiled even more.

"Major Katsuragi!" Maya said. "I'm so happy for you."

"No way! That really happened?" Otacon said.

"That's right. I have the pictures to prove it too." Greg greedily smiled. "And they make one sweet couple too. But, Snake better watch out...that Kaji gut has his sights set on taking on Snake."

Both Misato and Snake replied at the same time. "It's nothing like that!"

"See what I mean?" Greg said.

Afterwards, the group had left the office and were preparing to leave, when they heard a voice from behind them.

"So...this is the famous Solid Snake, the 'Legend'." An adult male's voice rang in from at the side. Snake looked and saw it was Gendou. "We finally meet. It is an honour to meet one such as yourself."

"Can't say I feel the same about you." Snake said boldly. Everyone else was watching the Commander intently, especially Shinji and Greg themselves. "You're the famous Commander that almost tried to kill your own son's best friend and neglect Shinji's feelings. Why should I be honoured?"

"Hmmph, say what you will, Solid Snake, but my authority here overrides even your famous instinct to fight and survive." Gendou stared at Snake enough that air was being cut by their gazes.

"No, I was only helping to give the pilot a second chance to live. Make that your problem if you have to, but the truth is, you'll need my help from now on." Snake said with a smile. "A terrorist group is planning a nuclear strike on Japan soon and you'd better shape this place up if you know what good for you."

In the background, Greg can be heard making howling sounds. He's enjoying seeing Snake standing up to someone like Gendou.

"Snake has a point, NERV is very likely to get hit badly by Dead Cell, and we're not going to just sit by and watch this facility get run over by them." Greg said. "And about my Harrier...WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Gendou finally turned to see Greg. "And you are?"

Greg simply put up his gloved right hand, while he leaned on one leg and growled at the Commander. "FOXHOUND's mission specialist, and top combat pilot, Gregory Kinezono, at your unlikely service. I deal with counter- terrorist activities and criminal elements for the new FOXHOUND."

"You don't look anything Japanese." Gendou said.

"I'm half Japanese, half Trinidadian." Greg fumed. "I was born in Trinidad, situated in the West Indies, but half of it sank when Second Impact hit. I then moved to Japan, where I was taken in. But why am I talking about my business to you? Why did you confiscate my Harrier 2?"

"It's not part of NERV's weapons, so I see every reason fit to have it in our possession for the time being." Gendou said.

"No, are you just saying that you are keeping FOXHOUND prisoner here, is that it?" Greg said. "Listen, I may have no idea what kind of character you are to be even doing this to your own staff, much less your own son, but holding my prized 'Flying Angel of Death' is not a good thing on your behalf. I'll be watching you...very closely...to see if anything happens to it. You'll be sorry you messed with FOXHOUND."

With that, Greg simply to laugh maniacally, while the others sweat dropped. Linn simply chuckled.

"Don't mind him...he takes great pride in his work. He gets carried away a lot when he's on a roll." Linn said.

Gendou then turned to Misato and spoke. "Major Katsuragi, in your condition you'll not be able to work, thus I'm ordering you to go on sick leave effective immediately until further notice."

"Understood, sir." Misato replied seriously. "And what of the Children's' protector and his accomplices?"

"They are to remain here to deal with the possible threat of the terrorists' strike, until they complete their duties. That will be all." Gendou said, as he stared at Shinji with a defying silence. Shinji was feeling a bit uneasy as he looked as his father, but Snake patted him.

"Don't let him get to you, kid. Remember what I told you." Snake said. Shinji nodded at Snake and suddenly spoke.

"Father...you knew Touji is my friend and he was in that thing...and still you wanted it dead without caring if Touji lived or not!" Shinji spoke. "Answer me, father! Why did you activate the Dummy Plug?"

Gendou simply turned his back to Shinji. "The Angel's defeat goes over everything else. That is something you have to understand as a pilot."

"Understand? Why the hell should I understand what you're feeling if you only want to hurt me?" Shinji cried out.

"Because...you have no other choice but to." Gendou said. Then he walked away to the other direction. As the room was cleared of his presence, Greg simply growled.

"Geez...what's the deal with that guy? I wish I could have showed him not to mistreat his family like that!" Greg said, flipping off at Gendou's direction. "But, it was his biggest mistake to mess with us in the first place."

"You're too unbelievable." Linn looked to the ceiling, shrugging her shoulders.

Snake could only comfort Shinji once more. "You okay, Shinji?"

"Yeah, I guess. I felt a little better facing father like that, but...why is he such a bastard?" Shinji said. "Why can't I have someone like you as my dad?"

Snake remained silent as he heard this, then he smiled. "I wish that was so, but, you know what, Shinji? If I had to choose to father any kid on this planet, it would be you."

"Really? You mean that?" Shinji's face lit up.

"I do. You would make one heck of a son. You would do me proud." Snake roughed up Shinji's hair.

"I would really like that." Shinji smiled.

Misato then cut in. "Hey, it getting late gang. David, don't you have something to give to Otacon?"

"I haven't forgotten." Snake reached for his pouch and took out the chip. "Otacon, you know what to. If that chip doesn't have the real location of the Patriots, we're pretty screwed over again."

"I know. I'm sure it won't be a disappointment this time when we verify the Patriots' real safe house." Otacon said.

"Otacon, let me in on it too. I'm a computer hacker myself, and encryption on any level is no problem for me." Linn said. "I'll just have to do it at home, though so I can work easier with Greg around."

"Okay, I send the chips' data over to the pc at our apartment so you can work on it." Otacon said. "Now, if that's everything, Maya and I have to get back to work."

"Sending us off already so you can have some private time with her?" Snake joked at his friend.

Otacon's face turned a slight red, while Maya hid her face behind the clipboard she was holding.

"Have a blast, you too." Snake told his friend as they left. Otacon looked on at Maya as he got his laptop in place.

"Well, lets get down to work before we call it a night, shall we?" Otacon said.

"Yes, get to work." Maya smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pilots were already out of their plug suits and back into casual clothing. Due to the extra people with Snake and Misato, Raiden, Linn and Greg were transported alongside via a NERV carrier. Rei and Touji were dropped off at their respective homes, with Touji happy to be home safe after an almost terrifying evening. He can't wait to explain to his father what really happened and to go back to school the next day to be a normal kid again...and to see Hikari once more which meant a lot to him.

Raiden, Linn and Greg stayed at the Katsuragi residence for a while, as Snake told Misato, Shinji and Asuka about more of his past adventures and battles, which left them really impressed. Snake went even as far when he baited Raiden to get into Arsenal Gear and Raiden almost cursed Snake as hell, telling him not to mention the part that he had to walk through a heavily guarded area of Arsenal, butt naked and with out any protection from the cold. Asuka and Shinji were laughing hard as they can when they heard every detail when Snake told them anyway.

"Wow, I never imagined you actually get past the enemy...without anything on to add!" Asuka giggled. "You must have looked like a real jerk, Raiden."

"Ahh! Snake!" Raiden said, frustrated. "I told you...not to mention that to anyone! Would you rather someone to do that to you?"

"Hey, now that would be sweet." Misato smiled, now getting drunk from her beer. "How about it, Snake?"

"I think you'd better control yourself, before I MAKE YOU do just that." Snake grinned.

"Ohhhhh...kinky, are we?" Misato licked her lips. "I'll take you up on that, David."

Shinji and Asuka were both surprised to see to adults acting like this. It's as if they shared each other traits, which made them more compatible to each other. Shinji felt glad that Misato has someone that she could put her trust into, and to be happy with. He senses at times that Kaji was just the wrong kind of chemistry for her. And he was pleased to see that Snake had become a reliable role model to him. It was just the right timing he needed, if it wasn't for his arrival and his cohorts help, he wouldn't have survived his run-in with Vamp and Touji would have been hurt today.

It was getting late and everyone had their equal bit of fun. Linn couldn't get enough of holding Pen-Pen, as she has a fondness for animals. Linn had already started working on encryption of the chip, so she went on ahead to the apartment next door to the Katsuragi household to get to work. Greg and Raiden stayed awhile to talk to Snake about more of Philanthropy's next plans.

After making arrangements, it was decided that Raiden will aid Snake in his bodyguard duties, while Greg will be the group's pilot in case for emergency transportation, (until he can get his Harrier back, at least) and is in charge of supplying the weapons for battle situations.

After Raiden and Greg left, Snake was about to hit the sack too, but not before he spoke to Misato one last time for the night.

"So..." Snake started. "Can you start explaining just why you had to kiss me in front of everyone like that earlier?"

"Aww, come on, David, isn't it obvious? You had done something that no other guy had risked his to do. Isn't that reason enough to give you such a deserving reward?"

"I'm not complaining. What I did was different than what I'm used to..." Snake told Misato. "But, it just had to happen...you and I...I'm not used to love like this...and I bet you feel just the same too, huh?"

"Well...it's hard to say...especially about Kaji. I don't know why I fell in love with such a bum anyway..." Misato said. "But now...I think I can stop being false to myself and be truthful to myself...as I said...I always had a secret crush on you..."

"I get that a lot around the women you used to be with during my first missions as a soldier." Snake said. "But...I always had a lousy luck with them."

"Seems you got very lucky with me." Misato said. "Hey, David, when you said that you could have taken Shinji as your son, were you serious?"

"Of course I was. The kid's just asking for support, just by listening to his voice." Snake said. "I enjoy being around Shinji and I'm sure he feels the same way too."

"Hmm, I'm sure it's not safe to say that you can do all of us a favour and snap the Commander's neck, can you?" Misato joked.

"No, I can't do that." Snake smiled. "Anyway, it's been fun. Try to get some rest and get better, okay?"

"I will." Misato said. "David..."

"Yes...Misato?"

"Let's have a real date soon, huh? Just as payment for everything today." Misato said. "How about it?"

"On two conditions." Snake said. "One, get better and two, don't do the cooking. Shinji told me you're such a lousy excuse for a cook, he rather have rations."

"He said WHAT?" Misato screamed. "Now that ruins everything."

Snake laughed with a low rumble. "Take it easy, I think he means well. Well, I'd love to, anyway, Misato. Thanks."

"Well, good night, David." Misato came up close to give him a soft kiss on his lips, before she turned around to her apartment's entrance. "See you in the morning. And...thanks again for everything."

"You too." Snake bowed to her, as he got to his own apartment. As the door closed behind Misato, she leaned against the wall, a look of relaxation on her face. She breathed a deep sigh, knowing that with Snake around, she can rest easier knowing that he will not fail her in the upcoming trials ahead. She's given an opportunity to help out the 'Legend' and she will do her utmost best to help him out.

"Snake and Misato in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Asuka's voice broke Misato's train of thought and sent her furious again at the Second Child.

"Asuka! Just you wait!" Misato smiled, as she chased Asuka around the apartment. Shinji just smiled even more at this, knowing things will be alright in the future.

"And I'm not going to forget you too, Shinji!" Misato said.

"W-what did I do?" Shinji nervously said.

"Because of your 'preferred taste' for cooking, you ruined a perfectly planned dinner for David. And now it's time to pay you back!" Misato said. "I'm going over to him right now and ask him to tickle to two of you for discipline!"

"No, Misato! Anything but that!" Shinji blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The alarm buzzer startled a sleeping Linn, who was almost partially dressed for sleeping in a very sexy pair of colored nighties. The sun had already risen and it seems that she was probably asleep to long. (Aw, crap...still tired...) She thought, seeing her short cut hair was roughed up during the night.

Linn got up from her bunker, only to find her love, Greg missing from the side of the bunker she was laying next to. She lazily got up and put on an oversized green shirt to step outside. To her surprise, she saw Otacon getting ready for another day of work at NERV.

"Oh, good morning, Linn." Otacon noticed the lack of sleep on her face, due to working overtime searching for the Patriots' safe house into the late morning hours, which to of no avail, couldn't find any sources.

"YAWWWN...hey, Otacon, good morning." she replied. "Hey...where's everybody?"

"Snake and Raiden just left for NERV HQ. Raiden's going to apply for the same position as Snake in NERV, since that was part of the Colonel's orders." Otacon said. "Misato was told to take a sick leave and get some rest. And Shinji and Asuka went out to school."

"And, what about Greg? Have you seen him left?"

"What? You mean he's not with you?" Otacon stopped, and saw the worried look on Linn's face. "What's wrong?"

Linn thought for a moment and just smiled nervously. "Oh...it's nothing. Hey, wait up. I'm coming too, you know. I have to get a first hand experience of the famous NERV too, you know."

"Alright, but I'm sure that Greg is somewhere at NERV, training as usual or doing something to impress Snake." Otacon said. "I'll wait for you, but hurry. Maya may be part of our team now, but she still is like...my boss, you know, so I can't be late."

"I see. I won't stay long to get dressed." Linn said, turning her direction to the shower. (Greg...just where he could have gone to without telling me?) She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A motorcycle pulled up in front of a ramen noodle shop somewhere in old Tokyo, and the driver got up form his seat, wearing a white open jacket, with a black turtleneck shirt, a large white thin cross in the middle of it. His right hand was covered in a silver glove that fitted him perfectly. He took of his helmet and surveyed the area. A smile came on his dark face.

"Ah...it's good to be home." Greg smiled. "I wonder if they are still here? Guess there's only one way to find out."

Greg entered the shop and to his surprise, there was no one in, save for a young girl, with light pink hair, tied onto a pair of small green ties, that held a pair of long ponytails. She was wearing an apron over the blue vested blouse and a small black leather skirt she had on. She was setting up the tables for the opening day customers and didn't seem to notice the person who just stepped in.

"Hey, Lilica." Greg said, waving with his right hand. "I'm home."

The girl finally saw Greg and a bright smile came on her face, as her light blue eyes lit up.

"Big brother! You're home!" Lilica replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake and Raiden were ordered to stay at Headquarters until the pilots were dismissed from school. They are pretty much on standby, so they had the chance to tour NERV and get familiar with the base. After awhile, the two met up with Otacon and Linn near a combat training area of the facility.

"So, this place has a VR simulators just like at Philanthropy." Snake said. "Are you in charge of the simulation that goes on here?"

"Yeah, just installed a new program into the AI yesterday." Otacon said. "I was just wondering just in case any of you guys get bored around here, you can kill some time in the cage. But I must warn you, it's set at the European EXTREME mode, so you have to be your utmost best to get past the missions in the modes available."

"Hey, Snake, we don't have anything much to do in the headquarters until later, why not get some practice in the new VR Sneaking Mode." Raiden said.

"Hey, I could use a little workout. It's been too long since I had a real challenge..." Snake smiled. "Otacon, is my Sneaking Suit here?"

"Well, since your Arsenal Sneaking Suit is now being repaired, you'll just have to settle with the original type from Shadow Moses." Otacon told him.

"Okay, then. I'll get suited up and you get the program ready." Snake said. "And, Raiden, you'd better stay back and watch me in action."

"Hey, I wasn't planning on joining. You go ahead and cause your havoc, while I take notes." Raiden said.

Snake went ahead to get changed up in a nearby locker room, where his sneaking suit from Shadow Moses lied. Seeing this suit brought back a lot of memories, both good and mostly bad ones. He almost regretted putting this one again, but the thought of Misato in pain the time the Matsushiro made him do it, he couldn't bear seeing a woman being hurt in front of him and he wasn't able to do anything about it. The only time he swore he won't revisit is when Meryl got shot. When Misato got hurt, it almost triggered a reliving of a nightmare. He swore he won't let it happen again to her or anyone else...ever.

After getting the suit on, he then walked into the VR System hall; he saw a large over looming open ceiling showing the clear morning light over the hall of the cage. It was then where he heard his Codec rang.

"Can you hear me, Snake?" Otacon spoke. "Pretty impressive, huh? You can see the sun from where you are, because the simulator's designed to tell the time of the day during the course of activation. Now, Snake, you're going to take on the Sneaking Mode, and this time, except for the empty Socom you're carrying, you have to find your weapons and items without being spotted and killing any sentries. And since this is EU (European) EXTREME, there are no Rations and the AI set's to go end the simulation on the moment you're spotted."

"I got it. I'm used to going through missions without any Rations even up to now..." Snake said. "I just wish Misato were here to see me in here like this..."

"You really care for her a lot, don't you, Snake?" Otacon asked.

"Yeah...she's really an incredible woman, got to give her respect for that." Snake smiled. "Haven't I told you I was through with tomboys?"

"Yeah, but I'd watch your back if I were you. That Kaji guy seems really bent on keeping his girl." Otacon said.

"You worry too much, as usual." Snake said. "Alright, I'm going in."

"I'll have the timer on the go and I'll even record the action for Misato." Otacon said. "Good luck, Snake."

The Codec turned off and Snake could see from his Soliton radar that the timer started to run. He was faced with a maze in front of him, so using the outlines of the radar, he found his way through the opening wall of the first section, but he spotted a sentry who was sleeping just a couple feet away. As Snake proceeded closer, he saw something was wrong, as he noticed the blood running out of the sentry's mid-section.

"What the hell...?" Snake thought. (Is someone else here besides me?)

Not bothering to call for help, he went on ahead to search the sentry for items and he got a Bandage in which he'll be needing later. Continuing his way, he searched on for more sentries and saw that whoever was there had trouble getting out of this simulation. The other sentries lay dead in front of Snake except for the one at the near of the exit crystal. Taking the advantage, he pointed the empty Socom behind the sentry, and shouted, "Freeze!"

The sentry held up his hands, as Snake grabbed him with a chokehold and stunned the sentry for a while. Snake got to hold up the sentry as he started to shake for his items. A case of ammo for the Socom comes out, but as Snake was about to knock the sentry into submission, he saw a blinding red dot at his forehead. Snake didn't have time to look, but he dodged in time as a sniper's bullet found its way at high velocity to find its mark, as it flew through the sentry's skull, a spray of blood shot out from his open head. Using this moment, Snake ran past the falling body as another bullet finds its mark at the falling sentry's abdomen, to hide behind a wall near the crystal.

As he rolled on the ground, and hid behind the small platform which shielded him form the unknown sniper's view, Snake had enough time to grab the ammo and insert the clips into the pistol. He gasped for air, as no one, excepting Sniper Wolf can hit a shot like that.

Then, he got a call from his Codec. Thinking it was Otacon, he answered it.

"Hello, Snake. I'm surprised to see you got away from that shot. Guess all that practice paid off." a male voice rang from the other end. Snake recognized the tone immediately.

"Who the hell...? KAJI?" Snake couldn't believe it. The man who was Misato's lover and who challenged Snake was serious about keeping her...even if it meant a fight to the death in the VR cage. "Why are you doing this?"

"To prove once and for all who gets to keep Misato." Kaji smiled. "I told you...you're not getting her that easily, old man."

"You're asking for it, kid!" Snake growled. "I would commend you for getting that shot, but you just got lucky. I'll show you how it's really done."

"I'm game. But, at the end, it'll be me who will have her." Kaji said. "And I will show the world that I defeated the 'Legendary' Solid Snake."

With that, the Codec switched to Raiden. "Snake! What happened in there?"

"That Kaji fool just fired a sniper shot at me! He wants to prove that he's all the man for Misato." Snake was mad as hell.

Linn's face appeared on screen. "I can see him coming from behind you, Snake...with a PSG-1. My guess is that he must have acquired it from one of the other rooms in the VR and brought it back here to challenge you. That's why he was able to kill the sentries while coming back and was in the background waiting to ambush you."

"No crap!" Snake said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you can't go back now, so the only option is to go ahead to the next room. There's a FAMAS located somewhere there." Otacon said. "Are sure you have to do this, Snake? Kaji isn't the soldier type to take advantage on."

"I know...but I'm going to make him take back what he said about me being an old man...and I never run from a challenge." Snake said. "Alright...I'm going to the next area."

"Don't hurt him too much, Snake." Raiden said.

"After what he just did, I just want to hurt him ten times more than I have already planned." Snake ended the conversation, as he can plainly see Kaji coming through the maze, PSG-1 at the ready. Snake dived out of his hiding place, firing at Kaji with his unsuppressed Socom. Kaji leapt behind the wall near the end of the crystal, as the bullets flew by. Kaji sighed a deep breath, as he leaned against the wall to gather himself and re-plan his next attack.

From behind the wall, he heard Snake's voice rang out, "Catch me if you can, pretty-boy...if you want to prove your man enough!"

Snake then escaped through the crystal, Kaji looked and grinned. "Oh, I'll catch you for sure, Solid Snake. You can bet on it."

Kaji then followed ran up the short staircase as he exited through the crystal himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

Alright, folks, it's on! The battle no-one asked for or expect, Solid Snake vs. Ryoji Kaji! Who'll win the heart of Misato at the end? Only the next Chapter has the answer to that (and to why other characters from another anime are in this fic and even more).

I know the majority of the Chapter sounds like a broken record form MGS2, but it's for the reason of revealing of what Dead Cell's next move could be, and to those who didn't remember much of the events of the game. But, go on ahead and review (and leave your bets to see who will win in the next Chapter. It's going to be blast!)

Again, I do not own Evangelion, Metal Gear Solid 2, or Burn Up Excess. This fic is mine alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And now, an omake featuring our hero himself, ShardclawKusanagi! Enjoy!

A woman's voice was heard from outside, my mom goes to answer the door.

ShardclawK's mom: Yes, how may I help you?

Woman: Hi, I was wondering if ShardclawKusanagi lives here?

ShardclawK's mom: Yes, he does. I'll get him. Collis, you have visitors!

Me: Okay, mom!

I stopped playing The King of Fighters '99 and looked out my window, and saw Misato Katsuragi, Maya Ibuki, Tifa Lockheart, Selphie Tilmitt, the ladies of Team Warrior from Burn Up eXcess, three Catgirls and the three Goddess sisters, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld.

Me!

Misato: So, you're ShardclawKusanagi, huh?

Me: Uhhh-yeah, that's me. (Busy staring at Rio's boobs.)

Selphie, from behind Skuld: Well, aren't you going to let us in?

Me: Ahhh...come on in! You're all welcome!

I let all the girls come in.

Me: Hang on for just a second; I gotta clear a few things from my room.

I rush back and start to hide my famous hentai collection. I then hear my mother's voice.

ShardclawK's mom: Collis, I'm going out to get some stuff from town. See you later!

Me: Okay, mom! I then realized that I have the house to myself, saving for all the girls in the house. (Huh? Wait a minute...)

Rio, from directly behind me: Hey, nice room you got here.

Me: Ahhh! W- Who sent you anyway? (Still looking at Rio's boobs.)

Misato: The Patriots. They think you are doing a hell of a job pairing me and Snake up in your fic. And they want us to...umm...how should I say this...

Maya: They wanted us to...err…show you the ropes.

Selphie: To...uhhh...show you a good time?

Rio: Actually, they want us all to screw your brains out!

I felt a sudden rush of blood shot up to my nostrils, as I start to grin uncontrollably.

Misato, seductively, wrapping her arms around my waist: Well, you're not going to pass this up, aren't you?

Tifa: We can do anything you want, wouldn't you like that?

I was at the edge of passing out, seeing so many beautiful and sexy girls around me. Actually, that's what happened.

Rio: Oh, no, he passed out.

Misato: You got the coolant, Maya?

Maya: Right here, Major.

Misato: Good. Girls, start to undress. Then use the coolant on him. This is going to be fun...

A wicked smile formed on her lips, as did the other girls. (You all can imagine what happened after, right? Yeah, Big lemon scene. He he. )

Until the next one folks...now confound me no more!


	9. Match of the Century?

Me: Welcome to another episode of Metal Gear Solid: COE. In our last episode...

Rio Kinezono comes into my room, waving her batons at me: HEY! What am I doing in this crossover? Nobody told me about this! Do you want me to beat the living crap out of you?

Me: Oh, Rio, hi. And no, I thought you would like the idea. Sure, it's still strictly an MSG/EVA crossover, but some cameo anime Easter Eggs wouldn't hurt. You and Lilica are just special guests for now. You won't be affecting the story one bit...not just yet. I just hope the fans will like it too...

Rio: Really? Why didn't you say that in the first place?

Me: Because you were too busy distracting me with that sexy underwear you have on...right now!

Rio looks to see that she was wearing only a pair of sexy bra and panties. She then saw my incoming nosebleed, which I tried to hide.

'WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!'

Rio: Pervert! But...thanks anyway. (Damn, how did he notice? I gotta try harder...)

Rio walks out the room, while I try to recover from the multiple blows she inflicted on me.

Me: Owww, temporary memory loss...now where was I? Oh, yeah...previously in 'COE'...

Just then, Snake and Kaji came bursting into my room, both carrying FAMAS, and started shooting at each other.

Snake: She's mine, pretty-boy!

Kaji: Misato's mine, old man!

Me: For Belldandy's sake, will you two stop acting like children? If you go on like this, you may end up shooting ME! Save it for this Chapter, will ya? If any one of you kills me, then whose going to finish this story? Behave now and get back to the VR cage.

Both men grumbled as they walked back into the story. I shook my head.

Me: (sigh) Well, you all can guess what's been happening, right? Maybe I should just cut to the story...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 9: Match of the Century?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What happened? Had they done anything else yet?" Linn asked, getting back into the VR monitor room, with some drinks and popcorn.

"Linn! This isn't some sumo match we are going to watch!" Otacon said. "This is a very serious matter; we know that Kaji won't stand a chance against Snake."

"Yeah, he's more of a lover than a fighter type." Raiden said. "But...it would be interesting to see how Snake holds out against a guy like Kaji. He may not be on our level, but he's determined enough to show what he's got. I'd say let's put a bet on it."

"A bet?" Otacon said in shock. "Raiden, I can't believe you would do this..."

"Hey, not a bad idea, Raiden. My money's on Snake, of course." Linn smiled.

"Mine too. Otacon, you're betting?" Raiden asked.

Otacon looked on in silence. "You guys are unbelievable. I'm not participating in this."

"Come on, Otacon, it wouldn't be fun if no one betted against Snake." Linn placed a hand on her subordinate's shoulder.

"I'm not against Snake. It's just that's it unfair, you know." Otacon told Linn. "Snake's familiar with the conditions set in VR and in real battle, but Kaji's good as beaten in the VR."

"You're saying that if Kaji doesn't survive Snake, he won't survive the VR, huh?" Raiden asked. "And knowing Snake will use whatever weapons he has in his arsenal, not to mention the environments he's in, Kaji won't be able to touch Snake."

Just then, Ritsuko and Maya entered the room to meet the three agents.

"Dr. Emmerich, I was told that Kaji was in the same training room with Snake. Have I missed anything?" Ritsuko smiled. Otacon leapt up from his seat.

"Who told you this, Dr. Akaka?"

"Actually, I did." Linn put up her hand. "A fight like this deserves a bigger audience, don't you think?"

Otacon simply threw his hands in frustration, while Raiden simply replied. "Nah, nothing hasn't happened yet. Actually, they had just gotten to the second area of the VR sim."

"Shh, everyone grab a seat. They are about to get at it again." Linn said. "Bets are still up, so Ritsuko, who's your champion?"

"Kaji, of course. He always has a trick up his shoulder, so it wouldn't be surprising to see him beat Snake." Ritsuko smiled. "Ahh, I just find it strange when two men duel for a woman's love. But it's still so...intriguing."

"Well...I have to follow Dr. Akagi and bet for Kaji too...though I think he doesn't stand a chance, not in this or the next millennium." Maya grinned.

"Okay, then it's on! Me and Raiden for Snake, Ritsuko and Maya for Kaji...but Otacon, who are you still rooting for?" Linn asked, as everybody else watched Otacon.

"Ahh, I give up...I'll bet for Snake." Otacon sat down, frustrated.

"Good. Okay, everyone, sit back and enjoy the live broadcast!" Linn shouted. "Hey, does anyone want Pocky?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake found himself in what it appears to be an area of the Big Shell. He remembered that this was a VR, and this reminded exactly of the External Gazer 'Snake Tales' mission he had some time ago. He on held on to his Socom and proceeded to walk on the lengthy bridge, which was accurately the C-D connecting bridge. He spotted a guard and two Cyphers surveying both sides of the bridge, and one of the Cyphers was heading his direction. He fired a minimum of four shots at the Cypher, as not to waste bullets. He wasn't sure if or when the next supplement of ammo was to come, so he'd better save the rounds for later (and also if Kaji shows up to ambush him again.)

Continuing his trip across, the other Cypher passed by without noticing Snake, but he can't risk attacking the sentry. He got onto the bridge's edge, and hung unto it as the soldier passed him. The Cypher on his right started to descend and then went over to the side Snake was on. But by then, Snake had already lifted himself over and was in the hallway to the other room.

He arrived at the Sediment Pool at Strut-D, where the area was heavily guarded by sentries. Snake counted his foes and re-think things over. (Hmm, five guards...can't get them all with this Socom.) Snake thought. He proceeded to the lower level, when he ran towards the end of the railing at the southern end of the room, then he flung his body over the bridge's edge and let himself drop to catch the railing on the bottom level.

Just then, from above, Kaji had gotten through the door. Snake did hear him come in, but he waited for Kaji to make his move before Snake proceeded to move.

"Oh, Snake...where are you?" Kaji called out. "If you are looking for your precious M9, here it is."

(What the...?) Snake thought, as he heard the tranq shots being fired. One by one, the sentries fell asleep from the head shots Kaji was able to inflict on them. (The kid's got good aim, but that won't save him.)

Snake noticed another Socom ammo case, which he was glad to take. He needed the fresh rounds just in case. He then ran across the lower level, pass the stairs and to the node which he ignored, since he still had his Soliton radar. Kaji, who was just noticing Snake running by, gave chase.

"Running won't save you, Snake!" Kaji said, firing shots at Snake with the PSG-1. Snake was no slow runner, as he dashed in inhuman-like speed to the lower exit to the D-E connecting bridge.

"Damn, almost had him that time." Kaji said, and then seeing the coast was clear, he took the trek back to the C-D Bridge, where an idea came into his mind.

Snake was surprised that Kaji was a step ahead of him in acquiring the M9. He'd have to make a complete trip past high surveillance to get to the Strut F warehouse, undetected to add too, to get the M9.

(I wonder if he has any of the other weapons which were in there. If he hasn't found the suppressor as yet, I may have a chance.) Snake thought. He then ran on to find the E-F connecting bridge, when he got a call from his Codec.

(Please let it not be that jerk again...) Snake thought. "This is Snake...Misato?"

Misato's face appeared, surprising Snake. "Hey, David...I'm just calling to say that I missed you. It's really boring not to have you around here. "

"Uhh...yeah, same here." Snake tried to keep the embarrassed look on his face. "Well, as long you're home getting better, I'm happy."

"Am I interrupting something? I can call back if you want me too..." Misato asked.

"No...that's not it. I was...uhh...training in VR right now." Snake spoke.

"I see. Well, I wished I was there to see you in action." Misato smiled. "But...I have to get better for our date, so..."

"I understand. Don't push yourself."

"David? Can I ask you something?"

"Does it have to be answered now? I'm right in the middle of something very important here..." Snake said. Then, he saw Kaji aiming at him from the Strut E heliport. "Damn...he spotted me!"

"Who?" Misato asked.

"That ex of yours. He's trying to prove to me that he's got balls to challenge me." Snake said.

"Kaji! He's doing what?" Misato's voice sounded as if it could have broken the Codec. "Let me speak to him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Misato." Snake told her.

"Just put me on!" Misato ordered.

"Okay...whatever you say, boss..." Snake replied. He then used his Codec as a relay to switch to Kaji's unknown frequency.

"Kaji! You stop this right now!" Misato said.

"Oh, Katsuragi, you've tuned in to see me, your loyal and trustworthy love, defend you from the famous Solid Snake." Kaji smiled.

"Can't say I feel the same..." Misato growled. "You're always a fool, Kaji, but this tops everything you had ever done!"

"Misato...I'm only doing what is best for you. You have to understand that." Kaji replied. "Stop me if you want to, but at least let me show you that I can still be of use to you."

"Oh, no you don't! I'm ordering you to leave Snake alone or else you'd get hurt!" Misato said.

"Oh, mommy Misato worried about her baby Snake? I'm touched, Misato." Kaji said.

"You have gone far enough, Kaji!" Misato said.

"As much as I hate to get between this, I don't have time to play around with you, Kaji." Snake answered. "Drop this crazy act of yours right now!"

"No can do, Snake. Do you really think I can back out now after just how far I've gotten?" Kaji spoke. "Now...I have a chance to show you just how good I am."

"Kaji...please..." Misato begged him. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into..."

"You don't know the half of it, Misato." Kaji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Oh, a lovers' quarrel. This is going great!" Maya cried.

"I have made my decision...I can't back out now. I'm sorry, but this little face-off is but a test to see if Snake if capable enough to be with you, Misato. However..." Kaji's voice was cut off, as sounds of a loud engine was heard from his background.

Otacon, who was listening to the conversation, heard a familiar sound. When he looked at the VR monitor, he dropped his Pocky.

"My God, that's..." Otacon couldn't finish, because Linn was already on top of him, spilling her popcorn all over him.

"HEY! That's Greggie's Harrier! He can't use that!" Linn shouted. "Snake! What ever you do, don't damage that jet! Greg will be mad as hell when he finds so much as a scratch on it!"

"Since when Kaji can pilot a fighter jet?" Maya asked.

Otacon then noticed that the program was running on a manual remote. He contacted Snake at once.

"Snake! I think Kaji may have the REAL control system for the VR with him. He must have somehow found a way to cheat the AI and have everything go his way!" Otacon spoke.

"WHAT?" Both Snake and Misato shouted at the same time.

"So...that's how he was able to sneak past the guards without any problems, not to mention getting that Harrier. It's even running on the same program that was recorded when I fought it back at the Big Shell." Raiden said. "He's not even piloting it."

Raiden was right, as they can plainly see Kaji with his hands behind his head, leaning back, while the controls were operating on an automatic AI.

"I'm not just going to sit by and let Snake get all the fun, now, can I?" Kaji said.

"Cheater! Cheater! How dare he...?" Linn growled.

"How did he do that? That man has talent, despite his looks." Raiden nodded. "Wait, if the Harrier's is run by Solidus' original piloting...not mention that this is a European Extreme setting..."

"Snake, get out of there!" Otacon said.

"David..." Misato looked on in despair. Snake smiled at her.

"Don't you worry, Misato. I'll be okay and I won't hurt Kaji too much."

"You men are impossible..." Misato said. "Just be careful. I wish I was there to discipline you Kaji, but it looks like you have to do it for me, David."

With that, the Codec switched to Otacon's frequency. "Otacon, isn't there something you can do about that AI Kaji's controlling?"

"I wish I can, Snake, but it will take a while." Otacon said. "For now, you have to get to the area that Raiden battled the Harrier and take care of things there. I can only help you by leaving some of the items Kaji forgot from the guards and with what possible attacks he may pull."

"Understood." Snake said. (Kaji...what kind of game is he playing? He'll beg for mercy when I'll deal with him.)

So, Snake figured that he needed a weapon to fight back. He then remembered the Shell1-2 connecting bridge was the best place to confront Kaji, and there laid the Stinger missile launcher was his only chance to fight back.

As the Harrier was lifted off the heliport and was drawing closer to Snake, Snake dared Kaji by flipping him off, but was answered by a fury of machine gun bullets that showered the bridge, tearing the walkway with large gaping holes.

Snake had better stop taking chances, as he was already inside and was heading his way around the Plant to find more items to get him through this. Kaji simply smiled as he held on the flight stick and started to circle the area, until he finds Snake.

"Run, run my little Snake." Kaji remarked to himself. "Let's see if you have what it takes to win Misato..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, just where is Snake now?" Linn asked.

"He's still in the middle of Shell 1, still getting items as he goes along the way." Raiden spoke looking through the node map. "So, far he managed to get the suppressor for the Socom, a FA-MAS rifle and two more bandages. Now's he going back to the Strut F warehouse where he's picking up some Chaff grenades. He'll need them for sure."

"This is something out of an action movie! And to think they are fighting over the Major." Maya mused. "Ahhh, I'm loving every minute of this, just like a romance novel...but with action in it."

"Arrgh! I could care less if this was the next Bond flick, that's Greg's jet out there. Even though it won't be damaged when Snake fights it, Greg will still want an explanation about why his jet was still used...without his permission." Linn grunted. "Just WHERE the hell is he anyway?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome home, big brother!"

Lilica couldn't stop hugging Greg, who was trying to get out of Lilica's hug for his dear life. She was smaller than him, but even her size was giving the recruit a hard time.

"Hey, cut it out, Lil. I'm happy to see you too." Greg smiled, stroking Lilica's pink hair with his gloved hand.

"Man, how long has it been? Two years since you're were in Tokyo?" Lilica smiled.

"Actually, yes, but I'd make sure to call often." Greg smiled. "Hey, what do I have to do get something to eat around here?"

Lilica blushed for awhile. "Well...you can always tickle me..."

"Always the cute and innocent spoiled brat, huh, Lil?" Greg shook his head. "Come on, I don't have time to waste...get me something, will ya?"

"Moodkiller." Lil pouted, as she ran to the back of the counter to get the ramen that was cooking into a bowl.

Greg sat on one of the stools near the bar top and looked up the stairs. "Hey, Lil...is Rio home?"

"Yep...just came from another all-nighter too." Lilica's voice answered from the kitchen. "Just busted another haul of stolen underwear too."

"What? The underwear thieves at it again? She never changes." Greg replied. "But...that Rio. That money scrunting habit is one of the reasons why I missed her."

"So...how's FOXHOUND? Everybody doing okay?"

"Yeah...Snake and Raiden are in Toyko-3, so is Otacon." Greg said. "Me and Linn just got here yesterday too, but she's in Tokyo-3 too at NERV, but I decided to drop by for the visit." Greg said. "We have gotten information that Dead Cell is back."

"REALLY? Then this means that you can show FOXHOUND your 'real talent'." Lilica returned with a large bowl of ramen and a glass of beer and offered it to Greg.

"Not really...yesterday, when I arrived...Ocelot was there too, with RAY." Greg said seriously, while drinking his beer. "I even had to use some of 'it' too."

"No way!" Lilica said.

"Yes way. I was almost discovered, Lil. I'm surprised that Dr. Naomi haven't found even examined the medical profiles on me...yet Sooner or later, they are bound to find out..."

Lilica placed a hand on Greg's gloved hand. "Did it...hurt? Like the last time?"

"No, it's becoming like a norm to me now. I can deal with it." Greg spoke seriously. "That's why I have to see Rio. Only with her advice I should be able to come out and tell everyone about what I'm capable of, but..."

"But what? You don't think they will accept you?" Lilica asked. "Does Linn know about it too?"

"...No, she has no idea." Greg said seriously.

"Damn, this is serious." Lilica said. "But...I think they won't hate or shun you because of what you're capable of, Greg. You just have to be truthful with them. Or are you just waiting for that 'last minute thing' to happen, so you can show off to everyone that ability you have?"

Greg looked away in silence and then stared at her. Just then another woman got down the stairs. She was wearing a very sexy police uniform, a blue vest holding her impressively large cleavage area up (and holding a lot to Greg's imagination), while she wore an even shorter and tighter black skirt than Lilica's, her large and long yellow hair was tied into a long ponytail that was covered by a tiny police hat. She also had quite impressive legs, as they were both long and slender, covered up by her silky light pink stockings. She noticed Greg the instant the moment she saw him.

"Ohhhh! Greggie!" the woman said happily, leaping unto him.

"Huh? Ahh...sensei Rio! Not that, please!" Greg begged as Rio grabbed him and squeezed him near her chest.

"You had me worried all this time! I thought you were killed on one of those crazy missions that FOXHOUND sent you." Rio said. "It's good to see you're back, my old student."

"Likewise...now please release me!" Greg asked. Lilica giggled as Rio nervously released Greg from her hug.

"He-heh, sorry about that. I just missed you a lot, you know that, Greg?" Rio looked at Greg with sparkles in her blue eyes.

"I can see...I missed you too, sensei." Greg smiled.

"Come on, you don't have to call me that anymore. You've become just as good as me...hell even better...to join the new FOXHOUND. And all those years training at NASA and the Navy SEALS, really put you on top. And you look as handsome as ever. I suppose you haven't scored with Linn yet, huh?" Rio intentionally said that to embarrass Greg.

"Rio! It's not like that." Greg said. "Listen...I came to you today to tell you that...I used it, just yesterday."

"WHAT? Are you alright? Were there any one who saw you do it?" Rio asked, in panic mode.

"I didn't think Snake and Raiden saw me, but it was pretty much in the open when it happened." Greg said, taking out the sliver glove from his hand. Lilica looked in shock, as Rio just shuddered at the sight. Greg's right hand was covered in scars, while a serial code was imprinted unto the back of his hand with the number, ' 9999'.

"I don't know what's happening, Rio...but it isn't good." Greg said. "I can sense that this energy is getting stronger by the day. Something has to be done."

"Do you want me to contact FOXHOUND? Dr. Naomi should know about this." Rio said seriously.

"I think its time we did let them know about Greg's hidden talent. At least before something happens to him." Lilica spoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now, that's everyone is here, let's do some studying on the Second Impact." the old teacher at class 2-A spoke. Some of the students groaned at this, it was as if this was one of the only important things they have to learn.

Shinji was actually feeling this was the case. He felt bored as hell, and he obviously wished Snake was there to tell the class of his adventures. He felt proud enough that he was close enough to someone who was incredible as Snake. And he had a lot of things to be thankful for from Snake. If it wasn't for him, Touji wouldn't be here at school, much less alive. He turned to see his friend whose attention was diverted not to the teacher, but to Hikari, who was returning gazes as well. Shinji wondered what is it they are thinking about.

As the teacher spoke on, he then heard Asuka's chuckling to herself. He found it puzzling though, unless she isn't over the fun she had making jokes out of Raiden, or was it when Snake returned later last night and tickled him again, as well as Asuka. Boy, he'd give anything to laugh like and feel like that all the time. His father was giving him and especially everyone else a hard time, and Snake had the gall to stand up to him.

Shinji then decided that even a feared mercenary like Snake can stand up to the most influential man like Gendou, why can't he do the same? With all the advice and help Snake offered him since they met, it's as if Shinji has found a good substitute for his father, even though he'd hate to admit it, even if it is a grand idea.

Shinji looked to his left and saw Rei, staring out the window, as usual, shutting herself away from the going-ons in the classroom. He wondered what was she thinking of. She did defy orders to help a person she never met before, yet helped her in defeating a threat she never encountered before. And since then, she and Raiden have been combat buds since. Rei has been opening up to people more these days, which was a good sign, but there was always a secret tragic side to Rei, that Shinji quit place a finger on. Yet...

Shinji reached for his Codec to call his two female co-pilots. "Ayanami? Asuka?" Shinji asked. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, dumpkoff!" Asuka face appeared onscreen. "What is it do you want?"

"I...I don't know...I thought you just might be feeling bored, that's all. So I just wanted to talk." Shinji stepped back. "I miss Snake...and that Raiden guy..."

"Oh, is this why you are calling me for? You're a waste of time!" Asuka said. "You really look up to Snake as if he he's your babysitter?"

"Say what you want, Asuka, but I told you, I'd rather have him as my father any day. He does things that my father is never able to do in his lifetime." Shinji spoke.

"Do not worry, Ikari. We have yet to meet them once again later during the course of the day." Rei's face appeared.

"I know...but..." Shinji stopped.

"But what? Have you forgotten that we are in the middle of class?" Asuka fumed.

"I...want to help David...and Misato...get together." Shinji said reluctantly. "Didn't you see them last night, Asuka? I never saw Misato so happy...if she's not drunk that is. It's as if she deserves someone like Snake."

"Well...you do make an obvious point. They do make quite a couple. Misato is a lot better off with him than with my man Kaji." Asuka smiled. "Hey...I have a plan that will make then get together real fast. They are having a date soon, so let's get one prepared for them!"

"But we can't do that by ourselves." Shinji said.

"If you require assistance in this task of bringing Snake and Katsuragi together, I'll volunteer as well." Rei gently said.

"Hey, Shinji, Wondergirl's going to help out. So much for ditching excess baggage." Asuka said. "But...the more the merrier. Welcome aboard, Rei."

"You two...thanks." Shinji smiled.

"Hey...no thanks until Misato have totally forgotten about Kaji and he is mine." Asuka said bravely. "Because if this plan doesn't work, you'll be held responsible, Third Child!"

"Me? What did I do?" Shinji said. "You're the one that made fun of Misato being with Snake and you got more tickles from Snake than me! No fair!"

Rei simply shook her head and switched off her Codec, while Shinji and Asuka argued over the radio in the busy classroom of 2-A.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake was either getting lucky or the AI for the sentries he had passed with such ease, were just too dumb. (This was supposed to be European Extreme mode and Kaji just had to frig everything up just for his own pleasure.) Snake thought to himself. (He's getting out of hand... and I gotta teach him not to mess with me.)

He had already covered the entire Shell-1 area and has gotten the inventory that he knew Kaji would have ignored. Two more Bandages, six Chaff grenades, a PSG-1T, the RGB6 grenade launcher, and the suppressor for his Socom. Snake was finally at back at the Sediment Pool, but using the PSG- 1T, he shot two of the five patrolling sentries, putting them to sleep and made it to the door that led to the Shell 1-2 connecting bridge before the other sentries saw what happened. Just then he got a call on Codec.

"Snake? It's me." Otacon answered. "How are things?"

"I'm okay, but I just can't wait to get to that Kaji and show him that he's over doing it." Snake answered. "He thinks war is some kind of fun and games, but it isn't."

"Come on, don't take it too hard." Otacon said. "Maybe he's just using the opportunity to challenge one such as you, that's all."

"There IS only one like myself...me. Now...what is it that you called me for?" Snake grunted.

"Since you don't have the real PSG-1, I've taken out the control units section right out of the simulation, but be careful." Otacon spoke. "We can see the Harrier just circling the Shell."

"So, he's just waiting for me? Kind of reminds me when I had to take down Liquid in that Hind." Snake said. "The Stinger is there, right?"

"Yes, just as it was the first time it was there, but don't except any handouts. You have to make your shots count." Otacon said.

"I know, I know. Alright...I'm heading out. And I promise I won't hurt him too much for Misato's sake." Snake said.

"As you know, the Harrier needs two pilots to make it an unstoppable weapon. If Kaji's in control of the jet, someone is handling the gunners and missiles." Otacon spoke.

"Is Solidus in control as well?"

"No, Kaji's just using his AI from the simulator. But if you want me to, I can do something about it." Otacon nodded.

"You do just that." Snake said, ending the conversation.

Snake got out cautiously and took the Stinger case and as if on cue, he then heard the Harrier approaching from behind one of the struts. Snake covered his eyes from the jet's engine heat as he saw Kaji from the bridge's edge.

"Ah, Snake. You finally arrived." Kaji said from the Harrier's front seat. "I was getting really tired of flying around, you know."

"Kaji! Drop this right now or I'll drop YOU!" Snake shouted. "If still care for Misato so much, why are you doing this?"

"Because...she's better off with someone as extraordinary as you, Snake. But I must see for myself if you are capable of keeping her and everyone else safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snake shouted.

"I'll let in on everything you'll need to know, soon enough, my friend. But, now...prepare yourself! Here goes!" Kaji smiled, as he lifted off, away from Snake.

Snake grumbled to himself, as he got the Stinger equipped and sighted the Harrier, which was now preparing to take off. He fired two simultaneous shots at it before it lifted off. Snake swore he heard Kaji screaming in a tone that made him chuckle. Snake got on the move, as he saw another case of Stinger missiles that he took without hesitation.

It flew off at quite a distance that Snake couldn't sight it. But using his intuition and the Stinger's sighting, he saw the glint of light from the Harrier, as Snake fired another missile at it, and unequipped his weapon. Since his back was already turned to the railing near the large gap of the bridge, he flung his body over and dropped the instant he started to hang. Once after landing, he then found cover behind one of the large metal crates in the bottom floor. Just as he did, he felt the missiles impact hit the box.

Ritsuko and Maya couldn't keep their mouths closed, as the missile attack just narrowly missed Snake. Linn was biting on to her dress in despair seeing the destruction of the Harrier, while Otacon watched on intently.

"Oh, ma'am...this is too much. I can't watch another moment!" Maya shook her head.

"Did you just see that? He simply timed the incoming missile and was still able to counter its attack! Snake is just amazing...I don't think Kaji has much of a chance against him. Poor guy." Ritsuko said.

"Agggh! This is too much! Where the hell is Greg?" Linn said, holding her head.

"It's coming back!" Raiden shouted.

The Harrier started to fly around the Shell, but Snake was already on its sight and started firing behind the retreating jet, with each hit a loud complaint from Kaji was heard.

"Damn it! Nice shot!" Kaji growled back. When it returned to the bridge, it opened its exhaust to release its deadly engine heat. But Snake was safe from that and was able to fire a shot from the bottom floor to the open space at the underneath of the jet. With one shot, it flew off.

Kaji was actually enjoying every minute of this. He didn't mind that he was getting beat, especially by someone who took down an attack aircraft even slower and less powerful than the Harrier he was in, but he didn't expect less from the 'Legend'. He pulled out some of the Harrier's most deadly attacks but Snake was able to deal with them all.

"Wait a minute...I haven't tried this..." Kaji said. As he noticed the Gatling gun stick at his side, he started to pull the trigger.

"Try dodging this...What the...?" Kaji was stunned, while he fired away the deadly machine guns. Snake who was still on the bottom level of the bridge, was wearing a cardboard box to protect himself from the shower of bullets, moving from the box he was before to the other at the south side.

Inside the monitor room, Raiden was INDEED taking notes for this. 'Note to self: Use the cardboard box against the murderous Gatling Gun and keep moving.' This will be quite useful the next possible time if I have to face this thing..."

Kaji has now seen the impossible as he looked on in shock as Snake simply found cover from the Gatling gun attack. After a few moments, he decided to turn the Harrier to its other side, trying to throw Snake off. Obviously, Snake had already retreated to the other side of the crate.

(He's good. Better than I expected.) Kaji thought. After a few more seconds, he lifted the Harrier and took off again. Snake saw the opportunity to get out of the bottom floor and get back to the top. It's a good thing he did, he was counting how much missiles he had spent and he was already down to six. Taking the missile case that he hasn't used yet, he re-equipped the Stinger and already sighted the flying Harrier which was circling around again. Snake was getting too familiar with the Harrier's attack cycle-he did see Raiden take it on, and Snake himself took down a Hind-D, so this can apply to the same thing...almost.

He spotted the Harrier's light again, and fired another missile, but this time Snake made use of the top environment around him. He had only seconds to get behind one of the tall metallic cylinders, then hang on to the top railing of the bridge over the edge, while using the cylinder as poor cover, as the fury of the missile silo and the Harrier passed by Snake, who was safe from the missiles' attack.

Raiden was clapping aloud to the action. "Yeah, Snake...show him who the Big Boss around here is!"

Okay, Kaji was seeing that Snake was playing hard to get. Every attack he had tried hadn't even grazed Snake. Wait, he hasn't tried out everything yet...he returned the Harrier and came from beneath the bridge, and re- appeared from the west side of the bridge, as a relentless attack of missiles started to cover every inch of the bridge. Snake, who had already leapt back to the top of the bridge, was already heading back to the open descending staircase, but stopping halfway there, he then paced in quick sprints up and down between the wall space that protected him from the missile attack. He held his breath between the repeated run up and down that specific staircase area, keeping him safe and not to tire himself out.

Linn was getting rather picky while seeing this display of skill, her and Greg's jet getting demolished by an inexperienced person who is using it to show that he can match skills with Snake.

Shortly after, it started to lift off, but Snake was close to the edge of the walkway, and using the Stinger once more, he was able to land another hit on the jet before it flew off.

Snake was beginning to wonder just how much determination Kaji has to face him like this. (The kid's got balls, that's for sure.) Snake thought. (This is probably why I shouldn't have fallen in love with Misato, but no...God, why did she have to get a body like that to get me in this mess?)

The Harrier was doing another attack Snake hasn't seen before, as it only flew halfway the Shell, and re-appeared behind him. He heard Kaji's voice from behind the Harrier's cockpit.

"Burn, Snake!" Kaji had fired the homing missile at Snake. Linn, Ritsuko and Raiden got up from their seats and watched in suspense.

"Hey, it looks like Kaji may win after all." Ritsuko said, smiling.

"Hey! He can't do that! That's Greg's favourite attack... and he totally wasted it!" Linn cried.

"Ah, Snake can deal with that. Watch." Raiden simply said.

"I can't!" Maya and Linn said at the same time.

Snake had already pulled the pin off a Chaff grenade and was again at the open gap of the top floor of the bridge's centre. He was making sure to listen out for the speeding beep for incoming homing missile, as well as the distance he was away from the SEMTEX units, which was lying dormant at the northwest end of the bridge. He then got into hanging, and then he dropped down, hearing the explosion of the Chaff, sending its trademark interference contents.

"Why is he using Chaff grenades against a homing missile?" Ritsuko asked.

"Harriers are equipped with Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air missiles -- commonly known as AMRAAM." Otacon spoke. "This is a type of active homing missile that uses a built-in radar guidance system -- for a "Fire and Forget" capability. The accuracy is quite high. Electronic interference is probably the only way to evade it. Using the chaff is the best way to disrupt the missile's guidance system."

And Otacon's theory proved right, as the missile found its mark at the SEMTEX instead, blowing up only the top left area of the bridge, while Snake was safe and sound from both it and the cluster bombs.

"You're tougher than I thought! What the--!" Kaji's voice was cut off by another hit of the Stinger missile; Snake didn't waste time, now seeing the Harrier was right above him.

Just as the missile hit, the engine of the Harrier started to make smoke and then it starts to lose altitude. Snake had beaten the Harrier, but Kaji was still inside it. This started to worry him.

"Kaji!" Snake shouted, dropping the Stinger. He ran back up the stairs to the top level, as he sees the jet fall helplessly to the ocean below. But, suddenly, the front hatch opens up, and the pilot's seat is ejected with Kaji in time before the Harrier landed in the water with a deafening crash.

Kaji had opened up his emergency parachute and was floating safely to the water, he saw Snake, who was looking down back at him, as he simply smiled at him.

"A good fight that was, I must say, Snake...but this isn't over by a long shot." Kaji said as he floated down.

"Don't bet on it." Snake replied, lighting a cigarette.

Kaji glided the parachute to the bottom and landed near a platform, where to Snake's surprise awaited an exit crystal. He took off the parachute, equipped the M9 and waved to Snake, as he exited through the crystal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Codec tone rang in Snake's ears. He answered it.

"Snake! My God...that was just spectacular!" Raiden was over the top glad.

"Yeah, well, I'd say he got lucky he managed to get something like that to fight, but it takes one with real experience to scare me." Snake smiled. "He is still alive, is he?"

"Yeah, and is still in the VR cage as we speak." Otacon said. "Are you planning to go after him, Snake?"

"He tried to snipe me, then tries to blow me out of existence with a Harrier." Snake said. Why wouldn't I?"

"You intend to finish this?" Raiden asked.

"Of course. He and I reached this far, and I think he has a good reason for doing this, not just for Misato alone." Snake said. "Can you get a fix on where he is now?"

"It looks like another level of the VR training missions...one of the original Variety modes." Otacon spoke. "He seems to be waiting for you, Snake."

"I hope I haven't scared his friends during that little broadcast." Snake said.

"Oh, me...I'm okay." Maya said, now recovering from the intense action of the battle. "Wow...if I knew this is the kind of work you guys were involved in, I should have signed up for Philanthropy instead."

"If you kiddies had enough to say, I'm moving on. I can see an exit crystal right at the entrance to Shell 2." Snake said.

"WAIT!" Linn shouted.

"What?"

"The Harrier...is it still functional?" Linn asked.

"Well...that is something you have to see for yourself, Linn. I'm sorry...but Kaji made me do it." Snake said.

"AGGGGGHHH! Greg's going to kill somebody if he finds out about this! I gotta get repairs on that thing ASAP!" Linn then left the conversation, bewildering everyone else. Snake simply shook his head, as he proceeded to the exit crystal to enter another area of the VR simulation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are the repairs to RAY complete?"

"They are 95 complete. It only suffered a minor damage to its neural network."

"Dammit! If that FOXHOUND recruit hadn't shown up...it seems that he's gotten aware of his 'abilities', but he hasn't fully awakened his true potential as yet, hasn't he?"

"True...the 'Angel Slayer' side-effects and the cerebral implants seem to be doing quite an efficient job, but it won't be long until the new S3 is initiated and his capabilities are realized. Then, GW can be fully resurrected..."

"So, it won't be long until we make our strike at Toyko-3?"

"Soon, Shalashka...very soon, so be patient. We'll have our revenge soon enough. But until then, have our forces prepare Arsenal for its 'freedom'."

"Yes, King."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

Whoa, what a Chapter, full of action and even more suspense. I hoped you guys liked this one; Kaji had some mad skills, didn't he? So, what else has he got in store for Snake? You'll see in the Next Chapter for the conclusion for the battle for who gets to keep Misato, as well as more surprises, namely FOXHOUND's newest psychic soldier...Greg?

Yeah, yeah, I sense that at least some Kaji fans are looking to send thrash my way now, but, come on, give me a break! Don't you think at times Misato deserves someone a lot better? Just what in heck Kaji did to help her at the end? Nada! Sure he revealed the truth of NERV to her, but that isn't just enough. Hopefully, I ask for your kind words and stop sending bad stuff my way! I'm sticking to the Snake/Misato and that's final! This little feud between Snake and Kaji is my idea of a 'funny completion', so take it serious if you have to, but its all good!

Anyway, I appreciate your reviews; always the good ones make this story even better. Metal Gear Solid, Evangelion, and Burn Up Excess are not and never will be mine. This fic is for non-profit, fan loving entertainment for people like me to you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bonus feature: ShardclawKusanagi confronts Gendou Ikari?

Gendou: Kusanagggiiii...

Me: That's Mister Kusanagi to you, punk.

Gendou: How can you do this to me, the most powerful man in Evangelion? First you ruined my moment of glory when the Dummy Plug didn't work, then you have Snake take my place as Shinji's father, hook him up with Misato, have a crazed recruit threaten me...I can't be threaded like this.

Me: Aw, shut up, you arrogant, lecherous bastard! It's my fic, and that's only the opening recipe for what I have in store for you.

Gendou: I have had enough of you! I shall now make you lose your AT-Field and turn you to a puddle of LCL.

Me: Ha! Just try!

Gendou comes at me with his right hand, but I simply grabbed him with both my arms in a cross position.

Gendou: What the...?

Me: Playtime is over! I then hit Gendou with Kyo's Kamakura move, inflicting bodily and unholy damage upon him with my flames.

Gendou was then sprawling on the floor, clinging to life.

Me: You're strong...but I RULE!

Until the next one folks, laters...Now, excuse me while I count my bets.


	10. Back to Basic Training

Welcome to Chapter 10 of the 'COE'. (wow, ten Chapters already? I'm on a roll!) I hoped you guys liked the last Chapter, I had doubts about how you would react to the Snake vs. Kaji battle, but I'll go ahead and do my thing, since this is my fic and I can make things happen, so you'll just have to kick back and enjoy every minute of it, as my aim in this story is to please the fans and not to disappoint (not that I'm getting any feeling I'm doing bad anyway. Yayyy!)

Oh, and to RuneKnightPictures, I've read your FOXHOUND recruit's profile and have considered including him into the ride. I plan to have a set of two teams working alongside NERV in the story, so your recruit qualifies. Congratulations! And to those who wish to have another recruit you have created into the story, I'm open for invitations and even ideas for the story. But, I can only add one more recruit into the fic, so hurry and send your recruit profiles before there isn't more room to house the both the new FOXHOUND and Philanthropy at the Katsuragi residence!

Now, on with the story...last time in 'COE', Snake had to beat the insurmountable odds, as he and Kaji hunted each other at a VR simulation of the Big Shell in a contest for who gets to have Misato. (Crazy men.) But, during the contest, it was discovered that Kaji had full control over the program...even the right to gain himself a Harrier, FOXHOUND's own that is. (Greg's going to be pissed!) Using the Harrier in a dramatic battle against Snake, Kaji held his own against the Legend, but Snake (being the obvious skilled bad ass he is) took out the Harrier, while Kaji managed to escape unharmed and still determined to prove his mettle against Snake (the fool).

Now the battle for the prize (which is Misato) continues as Snake enters another section of the VR...but what will he discover and face this time? Oh, and those (darling) Eva pilots plan a date for Snake and Misato, while some of Greg's past is revealed...that it may even change the fate of how the future of FOXHOUND and NERV will come. (What in the hell...?) Anyway, enough blabber...let's get on with the story. Again, reviews are appreciated, so come on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 10: Back to Basic Training

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Location, old Tokyo, at a widely known ramen restaurant, Rio was talking on the phone with Dr. Naomi Hunter about Greg's condition. To both the women's surprise, they had no idea about what his situation would turn out.

"I know that his DNA structure has shown some erratic signs just until recently...but I didn't think it would be that serious." Naomi explained. "His blood cells are telling the same story as well..."

"Meaning?" Rio asked.

"Well...it's hard to put into words..." Naomi shook her head. "Greg's condition is quite rare, so that's why he had to rely on the nanomachines to survive...but his blood is giving out some real complicated theories."

"Such as?"

"His internal organs safe, but as you said, his psychic powers seem to be growing, so I think the cause is the implants wearing off." Naomi said. "If the power he is withholding is bound to break free soon, he has to be prepared."

"I understand." Rio nodded. "You do still want the results of the blood test that Nanvel sent you?"

"Yes...if his transfused artificial blood can keep him alive, it can be verified." Naomi said. "I can't say the future looks to good for Greg..."

Rio looked at Greg, who was still having ramen with Lilica and simply nodded.

"I'll see what I can do from here. You just let the Colonel know this. It's important." Rio said.

"Fine. It's good talking to you, Rio." Naomi smiled. "Good luck with Greg."

"Yeah, same here, old friend." Rio hung up and went over to Greg. "Hey, there hero, I just got the news from Naomi."

"And?" Lilica asked, now holding onto Greg's hand.

"Well, things are looking up, we CAN deal with this thing if we get Greg prepared for it." Rio said. "But...he'll have to endure a lot if he has to use it."

"I'm able. I didn't join FOXHOUND just to get bossed around." Greg said.

"Oh, really? Well, come with me, Greg." Rio said seriously. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Greg asked in a clueless tone.

"Don't get smart with me!" Rio bent over close to Greg, close enough that he can see the well endowed cleavage of his sensei. "You want to use this power that badly?"

"Um…yes, well, I..." Greg stepped back. He was always brash and aggressive around a lot of people, but Rio was always able to make him weak in the knees.

"You didn't join FOXHOUND just to be one of the best...you joined them as a means to help and protect those who were hurt from evil-hearted madmen like Dead Cell, but also to use your power to do the same for those hurt from the Second Impact. You're going to help a lot of people now that you...Greg...have the right stuff and know how to use them. And I'll help you control your power in a real battle... but it's up to you on how to use it and not lose your way. You up to the challenge?"

Greg got up and nodded. He knew what must be done. "I may not have the stuff that can compare to Snake and Raiden, but I can as hell show this world that the new holder of Psycho Mantis' powers can do a lot more than the original. I'm ready."

"Good. Lilica, call Maki and tell her I'll be running late." Rio said, turning around. "I'm going to the training hall to turn Greg into a true warrior."

"Sure thing." Lilica said.

"Well, don't keep a lady waiting, Greg. Be in the hall in five minutes." Rio instructed.

"Yes, Rio." Greg answered. After Rio walked out the room, Lilica and Greg looked at each other.

"Big brother...you sure you can do this?" Lilica asked. "You may ending up even hurting Rio. Is this what you wanted?"

"It's just a test to determine if I can control my powers. When I do, I won't regret it." Greg smiled. "And stop calling me 'big brother'. We're not blood related, you know."

"I know, but it's so cute to call you that. You remind me a lot of the brother I had before he died." Lilica smiled, slightly.

"You worry about me too much. But it can't be helped." Greg patted Lilica and kissed her cheek. "Don't you worry, everything will be okay. When this fight is over..."

"I know, I know." Lilica nodded. "I'll be praying for you."

"Come on, it's not like Rio and I are going to turn this restaurant into a battlefield." Greg said.

"GREG! Get your lazy butt over here now or I'll come over there to kick it!" Rio called from the back.

"Yes, ma'am!" Greg simply ran to the back room in a quick pace. Lilica simply shrugged her shoulders with a smile and went back to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Katsuragi residence, Misato, who was in her room resting, her left arm still in a cast, and was partially drunk, couldn't get the thought of Snake and Kaji fighting over for her.

(This can't be happening...Kaji fighting against Snake...you were always such a fool, Kaji...) Misato thought. (But...at least it's brave of him to stand up to someone like Snake for me...still...why would he be doing this?)

Misato got up, wearing only a small vest and short cut jeans, to get to the kitchen. Pen-Pen was comfortable enough, watching television, so Misato sat down beside him on the ground and took out another can of beer.

"Hey, Pen, is anything good happening on the tele?" Misato joked. Pen-Pen only replied with a simple ' wark '. Misato simply smiled and brushed the top of the penguin's head.

"Yeah, same old boring soaps." Misato said. "Guess my life is just like one, huh? Two men...one of them a stud, but also a fool, while the other is a take-no-prisoner superstud with a real soft spot for kids. And right now, they are fighting for who gets to have me. Men...but...Snake is different from Kaji...from any one who was like my father..."

She thought back for a moment and pondered on how she spent her times with both Snake and Kaji, thinking if she had made the right choice falling in love with Snake, and if she has truly gotten over Kaji.

"There's only one way I can find out." Misato thought. "I have to be true to Snake and tell him how I really fell about him...and I'll have to break the hard news to Kaji. I wonder...is he challenging Snake because he's preparing himself for that?"

(That probably must be it. What a fool...) Misato drank from her can. (I wonder...did Snake handle Kaji without having to hurt him?)

She then made for a reach for the Codec and placed it on her ear. She wanted to call Snake to talk to him, but decided against it. Instead, she tuned the frequency to Otacon's and presses the Call button.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to the VR monitor room, Otacon has finally confirmed Kaji's source for the control in the VR cage. It was set at European Extreme, but what surprised him that Kaji had acquired some items that helped him get past the sentries earlier.

"So, he used a Stealth camo, huh? Pretty sneaky, Kaji." Otacon spoke.

"Hey, he's not trying for the Big Boss rank, but he is trying to keep up with the competition." Raiden explained. "So, Otacon, where are they now?"

"This is interesting...it seems Kaji has a taste for nostalgia." Otacon said. "The area he is in right now is back at the original VR levels that you took, Raiden. He's at the Variety level 9, Socom mode."

"I remember taking that one. That is the one that you have a five minute time limit to take out over 74 crystals targets." Raiden said. "But...he doesn't have a Socom, but Snake does. Or does Kaji have something else in store?"

"I wonder...is Kaji waiting for Snake? It may seem the logical choice." Ritsuko said.

"If so, Kaji's choice of weapons doesn't give him much of an advantage, since that Snake has more weapons now." Otacon said.

"Hey, look at that!" Maya pointed at the monitor. Everyone diverted their view to the screen and saw Kaji dressed in a white version of Snake's old Sneaking Suit, his ponytail now loose and he was wearing a black coloured bandana.

"Hmmm, even Kaji looks dashing in that disguise. It seems that he programmed the VR to give him such an outfit." Ritsuko said.

Otacon and Raiden looked on in silence, until the Codec rang. Otacon answered.

"Otacon here. Hey, Major Katsuragi. How are things?"

"Just fine, but I'm bored as hell." Misato smiled slightly. "Please tell me that I haven't missed anything."

"You missed a lot since your last call. Snake fought that Harrier as if his life depended on it." Otacon said.

"Great, but is Kaji still okay...I mean, active in the VR?" Misato asked.

"Yeah, he got out of the jet before it crashed, but he's still determined to show Snake what he got."

"That fool..." Misato said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for doing this. We all know that a possible strike from Dead Cell is highly bound to happen, so I guess that Kaji's just warming him up for the worst case scenario..."

"I highly doubt that...I never seen Kaji like this...he isn't supposed to be this protective for me." Misato said.

"But, Snake is."

"How did you know?" Misato asked.

"He told me that he respected you a lot, not because you're just a Major, but you care a lot for the pilots' safety more than others." Otacon said. "He never shows this side of himself to anyone...it surprised me a lot to see him risking his own life for anyone before...I guess that when Touji was rescued, he was different in a way. He had a lot of hard times in his earlier years... the majority of his friends had either died right in front of him, being used like a pawn... he never trusted anyone before Shadow Moses and he certainly hasn't changed much since then." Otacon explained.

"He's a soldier, can't blame him for that...but about what you said of him changing..." Misato asked.

"Well, he seems so at home with you and Shinji...he never has time to get into other people's lives. I guess it's safe to say that you helped him changed his attitude a bit. He's usually stingy and grumpy, but he's a real nice friend to hang around with and since meeting you, he's become more...loveable among everyone."

Misato chuckled a bit. "Well, what I can say...thanks, Otacon."

"Hey, I'm just happy that Snake has finally found someone. He and I usually have a bad luck with women. I know I have the worst between he and I."

"So, how's Snake? He is still in the VR, right?"

"Yeah, he's just entered another area of the VR." Otacon's eyes looked shocked for a while.

"What's wrong?"

"Snake's been teleported to a level just behind from Kaji's position. This isn't supposed to be happening..." Otacon said.

"You saying Kaji is up to his old tricks again?" Misato said.

"So it appears. Look, take your rest, Misato. I'll make sure that Snake isn't disadvantaged in any way. The battle's being recorded, so you can watch it over when you get a chance."

"Thanks, Otacon. Okay, see you later. "Misato said."Tell Snake for me that I wish him the best of luck."

"So, you are taking his side, but what about Kaji?"

"It'll take a miracle to see Kaji take down Snake, which is very unlikely." Misato growled, ending the conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaji leaned against the green tiled wall of the VR hallway, taking off the suppressor of his M9, then replacing the clip with live rounds, another little 'adjustment' he made to the program.

He knew, thanks to the change in the program, that Snake was only minutes away from him, so he took out his small laptop and typed in a few commands. Again, he was plotting something, an idea he had set in motion that brought a wide smile on his face. He was cooking up a special something for the grand finale. But what could it be?

(That's it, Snake. You just go where the green dot is waiting for you.) Kaji thought. (While I go and prepare myself for the real fun...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The NERV maintenance room, where Linn was surveying the Harrier's damage from the battle in the VR cage. She breathed a deep sigh of relief as the jet only incurred minor damage to its flight control and exhaust engines. Luckily, she had some of NERV's engineers assisting her in repairing the engine, then fixing the dents and the outside of the Harrier.

"Well, it's not too bad that this thing wasn't damaged too badly...I guess Snake knew what he was doing." Linn said to herself. "Oh, Greg...where can you be? I gotta get this fixed back to its' original condition by the time he gets back or else."

So, Linn got into a NERV jumpsuit and fixed her gloves. "Okay, 'Angel of Death', it's time for your surgery..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At school, it was already lunchtime and the students of class 2-A was already busy getting in small groups, getting their snack and bento boxes out. Somewhere in the middle of the classroom, Touji, who was enjoying another great lunch from Hikari, told Kensuke about the previous days' events, after all the bugging time he had to deal with since he got back unharmed from the 13th Angel's battle.

"And then he stuck his arm through the LCL, as they called it, and when I held it, he just yanked me out of there, put me on his back and carried me off the Angel. He was that strong!" Touji said, between bites of the lunch he was eating. Hikari too was listening attentively to Touji's conversation, but little did she know that the man that rescued Touji was the same one who gave her encouragement to get close to Touji and saved her and her friends from that mysterious attacker just days ago, Solid Snake.

"Wow, Touji, you must have been scared inside that thing! God knows what would have happened if that bodyguard hadn't saved you!" Kensuke said.

"Yeah, I was scared alright. I couldn't have taught of anything else but my sister and..." he looked and saw Hikari, almost mentioning her name. But, even Hikari knew what he was going to say, a slight red covered her cheeks and she turned to the side.

Touji nervously smiled and continued. "Heh, well I'm grateful that I'm here today. After what happened yesterday, I now see why Shinji has problems when he pilots his Eva. I'm going to give up piloting for awhile, until my sister can get better at least."

"That's good." Hikari replied. "I'm glad that you have decided that and come back to your serious duties, Suzahara."

"So, this bodyguard..." Kensuke asked. "Did he tell you who he was?"

"What? I thought Ikari told you." Touji looked at his friend with a glare. "He's the infamous Solid Snake."

"THE Solid Snake? The man that stopped an entire army, and destroyed three Metal Gears? Now it makes sense!" Kensuke jumped out of his seat.

From the other side, Asuka heard the talk and stepped over. "Hey, will you keep it down? Or will you like a knuckle sandwich to shut you up for lunch?"

"Why didn't you tell me that your bodyguard was Solid Snake, Asuka? I know he looked familiar the last time I saw him, but...it's hard to believe that the 'Legend' is now a bodyguard for the Eva pilots. Aw, man, you gotta let me meet him!" Kensuke smiled.

"He's a very busy man...I don't think he has time to waste on undeserving lower grade children like you, Aida." Asuka bravely said.

"Sure, but he didn't waste time making you call for help when he tickled you, Asuka." Shinji said from behind.

Asuka turned to watch Shinji with her raging eyes, as Shinji cowered back and blushed, while Touji, Kensuke and Hikari laughed.

"I'll make you regret you said that, 'man-of-the-house'." Asuka dared him, which resulted in a reply of 'ohhhs' in the classroom.

"Ha, I'll like to see that." Shinji smiled. "Then it will only result in you getting 'disciplined' even more."

"You seem to be getting quite bold on me, Shinji, because Snake taught you things that dork of a father you have can never do." Asuka said. "Well, it won't work on me, Third Child. Just a precaution for now."

"Oh, Asuka. You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Hikari asked.

"Ha, I don't know the meaning of the word. I NEVER quit at what I do best." Asuka smiled.

"What you do best is beg for other people's attention, Sohryu." a quiet tone of Rei's voice answered from the side.

"Hey, no one asked you do my psycho-analysing for me, Wondergirl!" Asuka said. "And I don't beg for attention, neither."

"That is a certain lie." Rei said. "You seek after a man that is twice your age and mostly brag about yourself and harass other people as if you require the attention all around.

Asuka simply was close to burst her top, as Touji simply raised his soda can.

"Too true, Ayanami." he said.

"Uggh! I can't believe this! Are you going to take her side now?" Asuka said.

"I'm simply saying what is true. Is anything wrong with that?" Rei asked.

"Yeah...you're saying something in the first place!" Asuka said, bolting out the classroom.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Kensuke said.

"You had to ask?" Shinji looked at the ceiling, shaking his head. "I think it's because she wants Kaji that bad, but she wants Snake and Misato to get together soon."

Hikari perked up to listen. "Wait...Solid Snake and Miss Misato...seeing each other?"

"Yes...if you need to put it, Ms. Horaki." Rei simply said. "The night Suzahara and myself was rescued, it was Major Katsuragi who kissed Snake in thanks for what he had done."

"Whoa! That must have looked...awesome! Oh, if only I was an Eva pilot, I could have seen everything." Kensuke said, but then spoke quickly. "Wait...oh, if only I was Snake!"

"Since then...it seems that Misato seems happy with David." Shinji said.

"David?" Kensuke asked.

"Snake's real name." Shinji told him. "And I was planning to get a special thank you date for him with Misato ready soon."

"Hey...if you let me help out, will I get to really met Snake himself?" Kensuke begged. "Please, please, I beg you! I'll do anything; even film the date for anyone who wants to see Snake in a tuxedo."

"Kensuke...I don't think..." Shinji was stopped by Rei's voice.

"It would be honourable to have you assist us, Aida." Rei said. "If there's anything that you have that could be of use to us, don't hesitate to share with us."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you both of you!" Kensuke bowed. "I promise not to disappoint any of you. I'll do my absolute best!"

As Kensuke walked back to his desk with a big grin on his face, Touji got up and patted Shinji.

"Hey, since the man saved my life, I guess I owe him something, so I'd better help in too." Touji said. "If that is no problem to you, Shinji."

"Touji?" Shinji was surprised to hear this.

"I'll help too. He did give me advice about not to give up. And it certainly paid off." Hikari said, stepping close to Touji's side.

"Not to give up on what, class rep?" Touji asked, suddenly causing Hikari to blush.

"You guys..." Shinji was smiling alright, seeing his friends come together to get Snake and Misato together. He knew he couldn't say no, he needed all the help he could need.

"Thanks, guys. I won't forget this." Shinji said.

As Touji and Hikari went back to their desks, Shinji turned to face Rei. "Um...thanks, Ayanami. I didn't think that they would have wanted to help, but they all want to meet Snake that they decided to help out. It's so nice of them."

"That's all that matters, if it pleases you, Ikari." Rei said.

"It does, a lot." Shinji looked at Rei for a moment, long enough they stared into each other's eyes. "Um...thanks, Rei."

"What for?" Rei asked.

"For understanding how much this means to me." Shinji said.

"Ikari..." Rei spoke, but before another word came out her lips, Asuka tackled Shinji from behind.

"Take that, dumpkoff! Let more people in on our secret mission, will you?" Asuka nudged him on his head.

"Ahhh! Asuka cut it out! I told you that we may need other people's help." Shinji found the only excuse to defend himself.

"Liar! You can't fool me!" Asuka continued. "Or...shall I contact Snake on the Codec and tell him to ask you if 'you're scared'?"

"No, Asuka. Not that! Not again!" Shinji begged.

Rei simply smiled slightly at this display, the lunch period continued on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author note: For reference for the following areas, get Metal Gear Solid: Integral (VR Missions) for the PSX. Nuff said. Back to the story...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake was almost stunned when he reappeared back into the next area of the VR area. It was the same original setting from the first VR he had stepped in from the Discovery before Shadow Moses.

(Ah...this brings back memories.) Snake thought, pointing his Socom into a hallway. A pillar of glass was in his way, but he didn't sense that right behind it, a Claymore mine was placed...in his direction.

So, without precaution, Snake fired at the glass wall, shattering it, but before he stepped forward, one of the large splinters landed on the ground and Snake heard a metallic click near the wall he destroyed. Being familiar with explosives, he can tell the distinctive sound a land mine makes when activated or placed and was able to handle its removal. But this was a trick Snake never seen before; as it was the last minute the claymore had then lost its stealth equipped effectiveness, and then detonated.

Snake leapt back to the corner he had just stepped from, leaning back, watching the many small pellets from the Claymore fly past him at high, injuring velocity. Snake cursed under his between his inhaling of fumes from the cigarette he still had from the end of the Harrier battle against Kaji.

(That was too close. Must be getting too old to let that happen...) Snake thought. Using his experienced senses, he can see the slight glimmer of the rest of Claymores planted in the hallway, a true soldier doesn't always need a thermal goggles to see this, but the human senses is always the real eyes and ears of a stealth mission. He decided that he doesn't need all the Claymores, so he shot the next one in front of him, making it detonate, and then crawled on the floor to pick up the other two before he spotted another case of Socom bullets at right end of the course. He had enough ammo now, but in case Kaji were to get this one...

Snake decided against it at first, but he had no time to play games. And it would be fun to see Kaji get blown up by a Claymore. This was a lesson he thought that Kaji has to learn. So, he placed a claymore right in front of the Socom case, and then walked down the pathway.

Snake then walked up a staircase, where on a large platform, laid a Nikita missile launcher, some more Stinger missiles and some FA-MAS ammo. Snake didn't hesitate to take all of these items, as he had all the weapons he can ever need now. He thought he was being unfair to Kaji, having so much toys to play with (against Kaji, that is.) as he had gotten used to carrying light things for a mission, but Snake remembered that Kaji's the one in control of the VR and he can pull off anything that could throw Snake off, so the war-torn hero had better prepare himself.

Ahead of him, he can see that the area he was in had quite a long way to go. He saw another thin walkway, protected by glass layers. He took out his FA-MAS and fired cautiously at the glass, breaking the barriers one by one, and carefully watching his bullets. Out of the 78 bullets he had for the weapon, he already used up to 16 to destroy the 4 glass layers between him and the rest of the simulation. He continued on, wondering if the area he was in was either before or behind Kaji.

(Whatever Kaji's planning, he won't stand a chance.) Snake thought, leaning against a wall. Behind it, he can see another familiar area of the VR...the Variety level 9 Socom mode. Snake grinned, as he took of his suppressor and entered the hallway, hearing the swearing by Kaji's voice behind one of the corners.

"Damn crystal target! Stay in place so I can shoot you!" Kaji's voice rang. He was STILL in the second section of the stage, and had trouble targeting the moving targets fast enough to fire at them.

Snake turned around and saw Kaji in his white Sneaking Suit, constantly wasting his ammo, firing around aimlessly at the crystals.

"I found you at last, Kaji!" Snake said, pointing the Socom at Kaji. Kaji turned around to see his opponent and pointed his M9, which had the live rounds in it...but this was one detail Snake did NOT know until...

"Ha!" Kaji fired a shot at Snake, just as a crystal target passed in front of him. Snake pulled back as he saw the target shatter. He now knew Kaji was carrying a gun that had now live ammo in it, so he had to be extra careful. Kaji cursed slightly as he saw Snake started to run back the direction he came, so Kaji gave chase.

During the chase back down the hallway, Kaji fired relentlessly at Snake, but he couldn't fire fast enough because the slide was still locking every time he fired! Kaji hid behind a corner he found and took out his small laptop and configured the M9 to stop doing this time consuming and yet risky, setback. Little did he knew, that Snake leapt out from behind one oft he nearby corners, Socom aimed at Kaji's hand.

Snake fired with 100 percent accuracy, missing Kaji's hand, but knocking off the laptop away from his hand. Snake didn't want to injure Kaji, but the laptop was the intention of Snake's aim. Kaji saw Snake and suddenly fired TWO shots at Snake, who in return, leapt out and fired back.

(Damn, he must have already made the 'adjustment'.) Snake thought. (And he's getting dangerously good with his aim. Time to stop playing with this kid...)

Kaji returned back to his hiding spot, seeing the laptop, but it was already destroyed by Snake's shot.

"Hey, Snake, you shot my toy." Kaji said, holding up his deadly M9.

"Yeah, going to cry about it?" Snake replied, keeping his Socom close. "You're in my world now, kid. No little magic tricks are going to save you from what I have in store for you."

"Oh, really?" Kaji suddenly pulled out of the corner and caught Snake by ambushing him, placing the M9 at point blank range in front of him.

Otacon and Raiden looked on in surprise. They never saw anyone; much less a rookie got close to Snake and held a gun at his face during a fight.

"So, Snake, what do you think of me now?" Kaji smiled, Snake helplessly looked on. Then a smile came on his face. A loud rumble from his laughter followed, that Kaji pulled back.

"What's so funny? You are at my mercy and still you think this is a joke?" Kaji said.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kaji. I told you this is my world." Snake simply grinned. "If you doubt me, go ahead...pull the trigger."

"You giving up so easily, Snake?" Kaji smiled. "I expected more from the 'Legend'. Now, Misato will be my prize after I pull the trigger."

As he did, the M9 simply clicked, as if there were no bullets in the chamber.

"What the...?" Kaji said in shock. Seeing the advantage, Snake grabbed the M9, and Kaji's arm, and flipped his body over. Kaji didn't see this coming, as his back hit the ground hard. Snake placed his foot in Kaji's chest and pointed the Socom at him.

"You're wondering why your M9 wouldn't work, eh Kaji?" Snake said. "Well, I'll explain. This program may be run by your control, but all that ended when I shot that laptop control of yours. It took awhile, but your M9 is now INVALID in the Socom level. Meaning...your M9's now just a useless tool until you get out of this area."

Kaji couldn't believe it. Fooled again by the 'Legend.' Snake was right when the VR was his world. He knew Kaji wouldn't have paid attention to this, so that's why Snake played all cool, even when he had the M9 pointed at him.

Snake simply dropped the Socom he had and kept the M9. "Here, since you've been so nice, I've decided to return the favour. I'll be taking this, since I have better use for this than you."

"That was your biggest mistake, Snake!" Kaji said, grabbing Snake's leg, and hurling him over, but Snake did a perfect back flip over Kaji and landed perfectly on his feet. Kaji grabbed the Socom and pulled the trigger, but again just like the M9, nothing came out.

"Now what?" Kaji thought, as he saw the Socom chamber read 'Empty'.

"Looking for these?" Snake smiled, as Kaji looked up to see Snake holding several bullet cartridges for the Socom. "Wouldn't make sense if I just handed you a loaded Socom and get myself killed, by your aiming, hmmm?"

"You mean..?" Kaji was really getting pissed.

"Yeah, I took out all the rounds before I fired the last shot to take out the laptop you had." Snake said. "A little lesson to show you that a minimum amount of ammo can get you a long way, pal. Just remember that."

Inside the VR monitor room, Raiden and Maya were laughing uncontrollably at this.

"That was really stingy of you, Snake. Real low." Raiden shook his head.

"I guess Misato was right...Kaji really is a fool and Snake's just proving the point." Ritsuko grinned.

Kaji simply glared at Snake who simply turned his back at him, while he lit another cigarette. "You haven't won yet, Snake. Have all the fun you want with me, but don't let it get to your head, Misato will be mine."

"Whatever, kid. That's my little game for now with you." Snake replied. "The real funs haven't even started yet."

Snake then started to walk back to the area he was in. "If you want any ammo, follow me. But...I'm only being nice to you because you will be giving up this little game of yours soon."

"I won't, watch me." Kaji stepped forward, leading the way. He didn't think Snake was plotting something again, but he took out his PSG-1 in case. Snake watched this, so he took out his FA-MAS. Both men smelled an ambush, but the funny thing that kept bothering Kaji was that Snake was keeping his distance as Kaji drew closer to the Socom ammo case Snake had left before.

"How careless of you, Snake." Kaji said, drawing closer to the Claymore. "Leaving ammo for the enemy to make the job easier to finish you off."

"Look who's talking." Snake smiled, as he saw Kaji's left foot touched the Claymore's base.

"Huh?" Kaji's eyes widened as he saw the Claymore detonate under him. The damage done wasn't lethal, but the explosion was enough to lift Kaji off the ground and land him flat on his face.

"Owwww!" Kaji screamed, the white Sneaking Suit partially destroyed by the blast.

Snake started to laugh more often, the only times he had seen somebody slip up so much was Raiden in his training days.

"Why you...you tricked me!" Kaji growled while still gathering himself.

"Another lesson you must learn, Kaji. Tricking the enemy into a trap is the best possible way to win, especially if it's a jealous ex." Snake said.

"I'm not jealous of you, Snake!" Kaji said. "Oww, that hurts."

"Hmm, okay, I can see that you mean business. Playtime's over then." Snake said in an almost sad tone. "I'm going to a head start. It's up to you if you want to endure the rest of this or give up, but I'll be waiting for you at the No Weapons mode. Don't disappoint me by not showing up, kid."

"Huh? So, is that is huh?" Kaji simply said. "Well, I'll meet you there and then we can really settle this."

"Good, that's what I want to hear. I'm getting tired just running around kicking your sorry tail." Snake rang past Kaji, into back to the exit crystal. "I'll be waiting, you hear?"

As Snake disappeared, Kaji got up and dusted himself. "Oh, you'd better. I have a lot of explaining to give you after we meet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Snake, that was real low of you to do that to Kaji." Raiden said over the Codec to Snake. "How could you disadvantage him like that?"

"I figured that the kid needed a little tough love, so why not?" Snake replied. "He asked for it. And what better way to do that is to teach him how a real battlefield is supposed to be."

"Well, it was a smart thing to shoot down the control he had, now things are even, right?"

"You can say that, but I can't play it safe yet." Snake said. "Otacon, are you there?"

"Right here, Snake. What is it?" Otacon asked.

"Make sure Kaji isn't armed when he meets me at the No Weapons mode. Disable them if you have to. I want this to be a fair fight."

"Sure thing, Snake." Otacon replied.

"There's also one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"Set the environment setting to this..." Snake smiled. "...the top of destroyed Metal Gear REX from the Shadow Moses program."

"What? Snake...you can't be kidding." Otacon said. Then after seeing Snake's face, he looked more confused. "You're not, I can see. You really intend to settle this?"

"Once and for all, Otacon. This little game of Kaji's ends here." Snake said, before shutting of the Codec.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greg walked down the long hallway, where he met a large door. He took a deep breath and pushed it open, only to see an empty training area, with weapons and floor mats around the sides. He took of his boots and stepped up.

"It's about time you got here." Rio's voice came from in front of him. She had already changed into a black body fitting suit with red outlining with grey shoulder and knee pads. She had a tonfar in both hands and a serious look on her face.

"So, you decided to get into your Warrior suit, huh? How memorable of you, sensei Rio." Greg simply said.

"Greg...my student...my son..." Rio said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Please, Rio, don't say that. When you say stuff like that, you intend to scare me." Greg said.

"Heh, just remembering the day I took you in, it seemed so long ago." Rio smiled slightly. "I was doing your mom and dad a favour by taking you in, Greg? Did you know that?"

"Of course, I don't have to be reminded." Greg said seriously.

"And I never regretted that day, Greg. I know you must feel the same."

Greg remained silent, while his master spoke on.

"You were just a kid when you started to learn all I thought you. And you grew up fast. I thought I could keep you forever. And everybody from Team Warrior helped in too. We wanted to mould you to be the next successor of leading the team, but FOXHOUND saw what you had and took you in. Ah, if only things were different then..." Rio stopped.

"...But now...they have, and that ability we worked so hard to keep a secret is coming back." she continued. "I don't know why, but it must be for a good reason. Your artificial blood primed by the nanomachines that keep you alive is but one of the causes to which why your psychokinetic abilities are re-awakening. The cerebral implants seem to be wearing off, so that to is also a possibility."

"So, the good doctor Hunter recommended an apple for a day to control it?" Greg replied.

"Greg...I was given official orders by Dr. Naomi Hunter to help you fully awaken this power and control it. You may be one of the top of FOXHOUND recruits, but you are still my student...and the closest thing I may have to a son." Rio said. "I've been waiting for this opportunity to do battle with a recruit like you..."

"You're kidding? I can't use my power against someone in battle! That's like cheating!" Greg shouted.

"You can't complain about this, Greg. There is no other option. You and I, as well as Lilica and the rest of your adoptive family know about your ability and can help you control it before someone like the enemy grabs hold of you to misuse it." Rio said. "Psycho Mantis may not be much of an example to inspire you to use your power, but think of all the neat things he could have done, but chose not to. If that alone brings much joy to you in a time like this, you should start considering it."

"Sensei…what will people like Snake and Raiden or Linn say if I do this? That I'm some kind of freak, that I'm no different than the first and original psychic soldier?" Greg asked.

"That depends on how you use your ability, but you knew most of that already." Rio smiled. "Thanks to yours truly."

"I know I can't lose my way. I maybe brash, but I do have a good sense of character."

"I guess all those times making you watch thirteen hour a day 'Oh My Goddess' re-runs really paid off." Rio said. "Now, enough talk...we have a full day ahead of us...let's start small."

Greg nodded, as he saw Rio got into a fighting pose. He placed his left hand in his pocket, and then with his exposed right hand, he simply waved it once away from his body. His jacket suddenly glowed, changing into a vest less version of his purple Sneaking Suit, his black hair now entirely turned grey.

Rio's smile even lightened up more as she watched her student. "So, you lie about using your power, when in reality you're just using it to disguise yourself? Shame on you, you've been a bad boy...I'm going to spank you real good...G9999." (Pronounced four nine, folks.)

Greg simply smiled as Rio started to her attack. He took the chance and attack too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at NERV, Linn who was in a NERV engineer suit, and was already covered in oil smears, perked her head up suddenly as she thought she heard Greg.

"Greggie?" Linn said, surprising the people that were volunteering her in the Harrier's repairs. She simply looked down in a moody state and got back to work. "Maybe I'm worrying about him too much. At least if he doesn't get back now, I can finish the repairs on this thing by then. Just where he could be without letting me know?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake was seated at the edge of the destroyed REX in the No Weapons mode, having a cigarette. He had waited on Kaji for some minutes, and thought that Kaji had chicken out on him.

(Figures, he's given up.) Snake thought, getting up. (Guess that kid couldn't handle a real fight against me. At least he knows his place now...)

Just then, Kaji appeared in front of Snake from the VR entrance. Snake grinned at the arrival.

"Good timing, Kaji. I was really getting bored here by myself." Snake said.

Kaji looked around and below him. "Just where are we, Snake?"

"On top of Metal Gear REX. It was my idea to have this little game of yours come to a close right here. It seems appropriate enough." Snake took out one of the cartridges he had and held it over the edge.

"Listen carefully." Snake instructed, dropping the cartridge over the edge, and into the darkness. There wasn't a sound afterwards for about seven to twelve seconds until the cartridge hit the floor. "That's how much time you'll get to scream as you fall to your death."

"I had no intention to run from you. And yes, I agree, this must end here, Snake." Kaji replied.

"So I suspected. But before we start, I want to know...why even try?" Snake shrugged his shoulders while smoking. "You know you don't stand a chance in hell against me, but you still attempt to throw away your life trying to prove something that you can't. It not Misato's fault that she chose to be with me, but something that she just can't help doing."

"True, I can't choose for her either, but at least I get to chose whether or not she will trust you after I'm gone." Kaji said seriously.

"What is it that you are talking about?" Snake responded.

Snake stood on in silence, and then he signalled Kaji to go on Codec. "Tell me everything you want me to know...then we settle this."

The two men do so. Then, Kaji spoke. "I'm really...a double agent for SEELE, Snake." Kaji said. "And my time is almost near when they will know that I'm sharing NERV's deepest secrets with Misato...and I'll have to pay the price with my life."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

You know, I almost felt sorry for Kaji when he said that to Snake...not!

Yeah, it looked like that not much happened in this Chapter, or did it? Well, I'll just let you the good fans say what you think and probably by next Chapter, this little competition will be done, I promise, but I pray at least people love this part of the story. (crosses fingers).

Hey, let's not forget about Greg, er, G9999, (or G49 for short if you like). This Chapter is more like an introduction into his past and just how cool he can get when you put a Tetsuo cosplayer as a FOXHOUND recruit who can fly Harriers and get the Nerv Commander look like a fool! Tell me if you like him, and I promise he won't be stealing the spotlight (much).

Thanks to those who reviewed the last Chapter, my biggest fans, Lord of pencil and TimberWolf who liked it especially, it's good to hear other people who think of Kaji more of a setback to the show, rather than a benefit. The least he could have done is faked his death and returned in End of Evangelion with the entire fleet of the U.S army and saved the world, but no...Third Impact just had to break my heart. I mean, Snake has a better shot with Misato if Kaji didn't exist in Eva. He's a superstud, he kicks ass and he's just so damn cool in everything else that is cool. Wait...Snake transcends cool! Suckers!

Oh, yeah, TimberWolf my friend, you are right. I do have lots ahead of me, once this little feud between Snake and Kaji is over, the REAL fun begins...namely the arrival of the 'Sons of Liberty' in Toyko-3! And if you like to see Gendou being made a big fool of that badly, wait until he meets Solidus. Then you can love this fic ten times more than you already are! And to think the story DOES NOT end there...

Hold it! I've been getting rather concerned reviews about who Shinji is going to be with in the fic. This has been a problem for me for awhile, but now, I'm happy to announce I've made a decision. At first, I was going to pair him up with Asuka, but I gotta shed some of my own blood here as I say there is going to be a Shinji/Rei pairing in this fic. Sorry, Shinji/Asuka fans, I really wanted to do it, but Misato's leather whip talks the shots on whom being with who in the story. And to those who thought I was going to do a Raiden/Rei pairing? You guys are sick, a Devil and an Angel? Get with the program! (It would still be cute though, if Raiden was ten years younger at least...)

Heh-heh must be thinking weird stuff like I always do. Oh, well, now review the fic and oh, enjoy the new omakes I put up. It's madness.

I do not own Eva, Metal Gear Solid or Burn up Excess, as they belong to their respective owners and creators. Only Greg, Linn and the fic is my property.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

The Misadventures of ShardclawKusanagi in the anime universe:

Misato: Oh, Collis, say it again...

Me: Oh, do I have to, Misato?

Misato: Please. If you do...

Me: Alright, I'll say it...'dappa'.

Misato, all wild and excited: OH YEAH! SAY IT, BABY!

Me: Oh, God...'dappa'.

Misato: YES! Just like that!

Me: 'Dappa' is a Trinidadian slang that defines someone who dresses good. Misato just loves the sound of it, it gets her excited.

Misato: OH YEAH!

Me: Why me?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omake part 2

Another day of work had consumed our favourite fanfic writer's energy. He gets home tired, not being able to lift another muscle.

Me: God, I'm so tired...I just wish those catgirls I have in my hentai collection were real, I can use an orgy right now...

I stepped in my room, seeing no one as usual, but spotted an envelope on my pillow.

Me: Huh? I'm being called to Neo-Tokyo for a clothing consultant position for Team Warrior? I'm gone!

Suddenly, our hero leaves his home and family to live in Japan, where he visits Police Town in Neo-Tokyo.

Rio: So, you're here for the new job, huh? Well, we have read your profile, Mr. Kusanagi and have decided to hire you without even thinking about it.

Me: Thank you so much, Rio. So...what is it exactly I get to do?

Each of Team Warrior's sexy ladies steps in front of me in their coloured bras and panties. My nose spurted out blood as usual.

Nanvel: We just got a shipment of ladies' underwear and we need a male's point of view to tell us which ones make us sexier to seduce him in.

Maya: And the best part...if there's something you don't like, we can change into something else IN FRONT OF YOU...

Lilica: And if you like it, you can do an 'examination' to see if the underwear's' snug and tight on our sweet, sultry bodies.

Me, hiding the constant gush of blood from my nose: I guess I can't ask how I'll get paid, right?

The ladies simply licked their lips at me.

Me: I think I already know how...

Yeah, that one was pretty hentai, but it can't be help. Another mad creation from yours truly. Hope you all like.

Until the next one folks...scoody dooby do woop, do woop, ah doo doo.


	11. EndGame

Welcome, MGS/EVA fans, to another instalment of 'COE'. Wow, it surprises even me to see that how much of you just enjoy seeing Kaji getting the crap beat out of by Snake of all people. I'm no Kaji basher, I liked Kaji for a while in the show, but after seeing just how much of a pain he can be later in the anime, just as Timberwolf said, it couldn't be helped. Why such a character with such arrogance, laziness and unreliability, who was even Misato's lover in the first place, even existed in Evangelion? Sure, people say he's cool, but in HIS own sense of cool. Just what did he do to make himself cool, huh?

Rio: No fair, ShardclawKusanagi!

Me: Oh, Rio, its you again...what do you want?

Rio: It says here in this contract that I signed that my lovely grace and fan service ends in this Chapter. WHY? The fan boys can't get enough of me, so why cut me off early?

Me: Will you relax? It's for the benefit for the story. A little hiatus from the story wouldn't hurt. And this is strictly an EVA/MGS2 crossover. So why even Team Warrior would would be in this? The story's pretty booked with enough characters already, so live with it.

Rio: You can't do this to me! You said that a story like this would get me big bucks!

Me: This is a non-profit fic. I'm only writing this fic for the fun of it. You're not getting any money from me.

Rio looked at me with a glare on her face. She then called out my room's door.

Rio: Hey, Maya! Shardclaw's not paying any dough!

Maya Jingu, with her guns a-blazing, bursts through my room, wearing only a revealing set of bra and panties.

Maya: He isn't, huh? Well, I guess there's only one thing to do...I CAN GET TO SHOOT YOU ALL I WANT!

Me: No, Maya! Please not that! I warned you about guns in the house!

Maya: Too late, pal! And to make it even more enjoyable, Rio and I will chase you around STARK NAKED as target practice!

Me: At least let me tell the good fans what's been happening!

Rio: Twenty seconds, and once we're naked...your ass is ours!

Me: Good God...Last time on 'COE', Snake got the upper hand during the feud against Kaji in the VR simulation, as Snake got to show Kaji how its' done in the battlefield and Snake had a good time while he was at it. Now, the two have confronted each other at the final part of Snake's VR world...on the top of Metal Gear REX. But, before they get the battle going, Kaji reveals that he is a double-agent for SEELE to Snake and is about to let Snake know just why this little competition had to happen. Meanwhile, more of Greg's past is revealed as it was discovered that the power Psycho Mantis is growing within him, but he has to spar with his master to be able to control it and confront the challenges ahead.

Maya, now naked: Ok, Shardclaw, time's up!

Me, having a nosebleed: W-wait, can we talk this over?

Rio, now naked as well: Too late! Now, stay in one place so we can seduce you then kill you with our hot, sexy bodies!

Me: Why me?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 11: Endgame

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An armed group of Tengus soldiers make their way into a darkened underground facility. Moving in groups of five, they were armed with assault rifles and katana blades. They spotted tow security guards who started to fire at the intruders, starting an intense gunfight.

"INTRUDERS! Don't let them get to Arsenal!" one of the guards shouted. But his attempt to keep the Tengus from getting to the door

were futile, as one of them swung his blade to deflect the guard's bullets, while another from behind fired at the guards, who was distracted by the defending Tengu.

One of the guards fell back, as being shot both in the chest and head areas, causing a rather bloody death to the sentry. The other stood in fear and ceased firing. The Tengu group then stopped their attack as well, seeing the sentry has surrendered.

"Don't shoot! I give up!" the sentry shouted, raising his arms and dropping the gun. One of the Tengu's came over to pick it up and hold the rifle at him, as did the other specially armoured troops.

Then, from behind the Tengu's, a man dressed in a brown army type uniform appeared, walking up to the sentry. It was Revolver Ocelot.

"Wise choice giving up, you know when you can't beat an army of Tengus by yourself." Ocelot said in his Russian accent. "But, I'm afraid we can't let you live, now can we?"

He took out his Colt Single Action Army revolver with his left hand and pointed at the sentry's temple. The sentry shrieked. "Wait!"

"Go meet your comrade, he's getting lonely." Ocelot smiled as he pulled the trigger at blank range. A spray of blood shot from the middle of the falling sentry's head, as Ocelot spun the gun with an eye-catching display of skill and returned it to its holster.

After the merciless execution, Ocelot signalled the Tengus to open the door. "It's almost time. Get a move on!"

The Tengus unlocked the special locking mechanism that sealed the large door, and then with a loud warning signal, the door opened slowly. Ocelot entered and stood tall over a balcony, a smile on his face.

There it was, the large fortress, still afloat in the U.S government's hiding ground for the keeping place of possibly the most powerful Metal Gear ever created...Arsenal Gear.

Ocelot smiled as he leapt across the top of Arsenal, then after landing, he looked around and then started to laugh in a tone that represented his nature. He seemed to be enjoying every minute of his moment in glory.

Getting back at his enemies and soon they will know why it's not a good thing to mess with the Patriots.

It was then Fortune entered her rail-gun in tow. "It seems that you seem quite satisfied with the retrieval of Arsenal, but don't you forget, Solidus had left it in my possession. I don't want you to get any ideas about taking it, Ocelot."

"That was never my intention, Fortune." Ocelot said. "You can have Arsenal." He walked around for awhile.

"We wait on standby until GW is fully activated, then we set Arsenal free. What about Solidus and Vamp?"

"They are already at the pickup spot as planned." Fortune replied. "And what about...'him'?"

"He's gotten aware of his abilities, so let him do as he please." Ocelot answered.

"Little does he know that he's the starting point of our new S3. Gather the Tengu's and get inside Arsenal. Then we wait."

Fortune simply stared at Ocelot, and then turned her back leaving him. Ocelot smiled slightly, and then raised his right arm with a radio in it.

"Chairman Lorenz, Arsenal is now under our control." Ocelot said.

"Excellent work, Shalashaska." Keele's voice replied. "Proceed with the plan, but be cautious. Do not launch it until further orders are given."

"Yes, sir." Ocelot shut off his radio, smiling once more. (Those SEELE fools...they don't know what's coming to them...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at NERV Headquarters, at the VR monitor room, Raiden, Otacon and Maya were patiently watching the developments in the VR cage. Ritsuko had already seen that Kaji was going to get whopped by Snake, so she headed back to work...after giving up the idea that Kaji has a chance and paying Otacon up an extra 50 yen on his pay check. Maya stayed to see what would happen, but she knew she too was going to lose the bet. They could see Kaji and Snake talking on Codec mode, but...

"What do you mean they turned their monitors off? You're saying that we can't listen in?" Raiden asked.

"It seems so. Whatever Kaji has to say to Snake must be really confidential." Otacon said. "Well, we'll just have to wait out and see afterwards what the fight's going to be like."

"I can only imagine. I don't need to see Snake beat the living daylights out of an inexperienced guy like Kaji." Raiden got up. "I going to find Linn and hang around with her. If Snake doesn't have any serious competition, this will be a boring fight."

Otacon saw that Raiden had a point; Snake was only getting the upper hand so far. There's no way that someone with little or better yet in Kaji's case, no battle experience can stand up against Snake. Everyone saw just how Kaji fared against Snake in the Weapons department, but in hand-to-hand combat?

As Raiden left the room, the only people left in the room was Otacon and Maya, who was looking at each other in a rather surprised look. Maya simply chuckled and went back to eating her snack and watching the feud. Silence filled the room for awhile until Maya spoke.

"Otacon..." Maya called out at to the engineer, who was seated at his side and still having Pocky. "You think Kaji stands a chance? If Snake at least plays fair from now on..."

"I doubt that, Maya." Otacon answered. "Snake is a man who doesn't go by the rules in battle, but he changes them if it suits. To him, war is a fight for survival in the real world. You don't find a way to adjust to the environment, you'll regret it if you get killed. That's like one of the rules Snake always live by, especially out of the battlefield."

"I see." Maya said, nodding her head. "Hey...Hal?"

"What is it, Maya?"

"You never named the condition if I win the bet." Maya smiled. "How about if I win, you can let me have all the anime you got."

"My entire collection?" Otacon jumped. "I can't that. How about if I win...I take you out?"

"You're betting your anime collection over a date?" Maya asked, blushing. Then she nodded her head. "Alright...I accept. Just be ready to cry if Kaji wins."

"That will never happen." Otacon smiled, and then he looked at the VR cage one more time. (Come on, Snake...just what is it that you and Kaji talking about?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SEELE? Have I heard of these guys before?" Snake asked over the Codec to Kaji.

"Not really, think of them as another shadowy organization. They are the ones who truly keep NERV alive, not the Commander." Kaji replied. "I've been sent under the guise of the assigned role of head of NERV inspections to keep watch over Gendou's actions."

"And so far?" Snake asked.

"They think Gendou is going against their so-called scenario...the Instrumentality project." Kaji said seriously. "Little does he know that SEELE is plotting a counter-plan that may affect everyone...including the existence of humanity itself."

"Why would they want to even try something like that? Aren't they supposed to be the ones helping NERV keep the Earth safe from Third Impact...or is there something you haven't told me?"

Snake glared at Kaji.

"It seems that both Gendou and SEELE have intentions of causing the Impact themselves, instead of the other way around. But, it's a matter of WHO is in control of the Impact and the fate of humanity." Kaji spoke. "Listen to me, Snake...this may be hard to take in suddenly, but the Angels are not the ones that will cause the Impact. In fact...Gendou and SEELE themselves have the requirements they have to cause the Impact, but I sense the Commander is just waiting for the right time to perform the ritual."

Snake stood quiet at this as he listened more to Kaji's most sensible testament yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: Flashback time again? No, folks, scenes from End of Evangelion would be the best part for this conversation. I hope I haven't jumped the gun here, but hey, Kaji knows more than Snake about this, so why not?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You are saying that this base is holding the 'tools' that could put us on the extinction list?" Snake asked. "Ha! Why should I believe you?"

"Come on, why would I lie about something like this? This is dead serious, and bigger than Metal Gear." Kaji said. "If you think I'm lying, take a look at this."

Kaji reveals on the Codec screen a monstrous ghastly white figure with a purple mask of seven eyes over its face. It was staked to a red cross as the bottom surface was a pale orange liquid. Snake's eyes grew more fixated on the creature.

"What the hell?" Snake asked. "Just what is that? An Angel?"

"Yes, one of the very first that is. This is Adam." Kaji responded. "This is the reason why all those Angels in the past have been attacking this city and why the Commander would be planning to cause the Third Impact himself."

"And that thing's right here in this base!" Snake asked a note of shock in his voice.

"Yes, Misato had already seen this and have known some of the truth of NERV. She now seems intent to find out why this Angel is in NERV and what's going to happen to the Evangelions when there are no more Angels." Kaji spoke.

"After seeing something like that even exists here, who wouldn't?" Snake shook his head.

"I do...I have my personal reasons, you know." Kaji spoke with a sad smile.

"Okay, but let me ask this, why would the Commander be holding something like that in the first place? Is he risking his own neck too when he causes the Impact?"

"No...he would be the only one to determine if we live or die, since he has Adam and...Unit-01." Kaji spoke. "Just why is he doing this is beyond me...for power maybe, or something personal? That's the choice one can make when he is in control of Third Impact."

"What's Shinji's Eva got to do with all of this?" Snake asked.

"Everything." Kaji responded. "It's no ordinary Eva...but one with its own will."

"I'm not liking every sound of all this..." Snake shook his head. "And you expect me to protect Misato and everyone else on the planet from all of that?"

"You have your skills; all I'm asking from you is to at least stop the Commander from causing the Impact. The lives of everyone you care about are riding on this when the time comes, Snake." Kaji nodded. "You can't say no to this...you too will be lost in the Impact unless you do something."

"I'm not saying I can't do it..." Snake said. "Something this big can't be allowed to happen."

"Of course, you are Solid Snake. You never back down from a mission, no matter how overwhelming it seems. I'm certain that you can stop both SEELE and Commander Ikari from causing the Third Impact." Kaji said.

"Is this why you want to trouble me with the challenge in the first place? So you can get to trust me with information like this?" Snake asked.

"Yes, I guess I can see why Misato has chosen you over me. You're a more trustworthy person than I'll ever be, and your instinct chooses the right thing to do, no matter if there are risks involved. What happened when the Fourth was trapped and you rescued him was part of the proof." Kaji said. "Also...give Misato this when you see her..."

Kaji gives Snake a photo capsule. "Be careful when you're handling this. It contains a pill with a special chip that will give you and Misato the passwords to both seal and unlock the door that will take you to Terminal Dogma, as well the truth she will need and take this for yourself..."

He then hands Snake a red NERV card. "This card will get you to the room where that Angel is stored. When you have opportunity, have it destroyed. A thing like that doesn't deserve to be in anyone's possession and who knows if this place is both to fall into SEELE's hands. Only I had access to this card, but now I'm entrusting it to you, Snake."

"Alright." Snake said, placing the card and the capsule. He then looked at Kaji for awhile. "You know, you can call the fight quits if you want to. I can understand that you're looking out for Misato and all, but you should know when you're beat. You could never match skills with me."

"I wish I can say no, but since I'm in too deep, I might as well try." Kaji smiled, getting into a fighting posture. "I may not be fighting for Misato any more, but I have to at least have the honour to do battle against you, Snake."

"You're just asking for punishment, but you know what? I'll go easy on you." Snake said, fixing his gloves. "I hope you're ready for a classic American ass-whopping, Kaji...cuz I'm going to give it to you."

"Unless I give my own to you, Snake." Kaji said.

"Remember the rules, kid. If you fall off the edge, game over." Snake grinned. "Try not to disappoint me too much this time, okay?"

The two men stood staring at each other, and then Kaji gives of the signal. "Have at you, Snake!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the NERV maintenance room, Linn was fast asleep in the pilot's seat of the Harrier, still covered in oil smears, due to the length

of time she spent repairing the jet. She was sleeping soundly, and was holding unto a photo of Greg, murmuring his name.

Raiden came in and saw this and smiled. (I can see that she really care for that guy...but what's the deal with then anyway?)

He got on top and called out to Linn, "Hey, get on up, Greg's here!"

Linn got up startled. "What? What? I'm up! Huh...Raiden? Why are you here?"

"You're sleeping on the job; I just wanted to make sure to keep you alert before Greg gets back." Raiden smiled.

"Who the hell you think you are, my boss?" Linn smiled, stretching from the pilot seat. "Alright, I'll get back to work, I had enough rest anyway. So, how's the fight between Kaji and Snake going? Snake is still kicking Kaji's behind, still, right?"

"Yeah, you should have been there. He was really having fun showing Kaji the ropes." Raiden said.

"I say the chances for Kaji aren't so good. Right now they are at the No Weapons mode, on top of REX for the final showdown."

"What? And you didn't stay to watch?"

"Why should I? We both know how the fight's going to turn out." Raiden simply said. There was some silence, and then Linn spoke. "Yeah, you do have a point. I guess we both know who the winner is going to be. So, Jack...how's family? Charlie still as spoiled as ever?"

"Yeah, that boy of mine's got quite some energy in him." Raiden smiled, remembering his son. "Hey, I haven't talked to Rose since all that mayhem yesterday. I wonder if she's working today, I'll give her a call and tell her that things are calm over here."

"Why, Jack, how considerate of you to be worried about your own family after even we have come all the way to visit you!" a young woman's voice was heard form behind him.

Both Raiden and Linn turned around to see a red-haired woman wearing a FOXHOUND receptionist uniform, and were holding hands with a young boy with slightly bright blonde hair. Raiden started to stutter.

"R-Rose? Charlie? What are you doing here?" Raiden went over to meet his family. He picked up Charlie and looked at this wife.

"So it's a crime to visit you now, Jack, or are you just glad to see us?" Rose smiled. "We were sent here by FOXHOUND as well to give you support in case Dead Cell strikes, but I decided to bring our little sunshine as well. Charlie did miss you a lot, you know and you worried me sick when you didn't call since yesterday after Ocelot was spotted."

"Daddy!" Charlie hugged his young father, who was still in shock.

Raiden was looking flushed as bit, while Linn smiled on. "Well, Jack, it looks like you're going to have your hands full from now on."

"Oh, be quiet, Linn!" Raiden growled. "Look, you guys didn't have to do this..."

"Look, Jack, I didn't have much choice in this either. This is part of the Colonel's orders, besides; we have another recruit on the way, so I was sent here to accompany him." Rose spoke.

"And just where is this recruit?" Linn asked.

"He will arrive here tomorrow; he's in a middle of another mission again." Rose said. "So...just where is Snake?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake can see that this was a one-sided fight; he can take advantage against Kaji and finish the fight in no time. But, he wanted to see what kind of stuff Kaji had. He had to take this easy and not underestimate him.

Kaji attacked first with a low thrusting punch to Snake's mid-section, but the war-hardened soldier simply side stepped and Kaji's attack missed. But before Snake can take advantage of the open area Kaji left to attack, Kaji stopped and spun around with a back kick, one that Snake saw coming at the last minute. The end result was a kick to the stomach that sent Snake back a couple of feet.

Kaji stood up with a smile, impressed with his surprise attack. Snake felt the impact and knew Kaji wasn't joking. He too, started to smile at his opponent. This fight was beginning to get interesting.

Now, it was Snake's turn to attack, as he held up his arms and started to send punches as quick as Kaji could have seen them coming. Kaji ducked a few, but when he saw that Snake was going for below the belt, Kaji stepped back to avoid Snake, only to be stepping closer to the edge of REX. Kaji felt this was the plan, so he ducked and spun his legs at Snake's, managing to trip Snake and make him fall on the hard armour of the Metal Gear. Kaji got back to the space where the fight begun and started to speak.

"Ha, is this all you got, Snake? I expected more than that." Kaji said, and was about to stamp Snake on the ground, but Snake stopped the oncoming boot and lifted him off. Snake placed his hands behind him and lifted himself back to his feet.

"You haven't seen anything yet, kid." Snake grunted, as he started to move fiercely against Kaji, using a barrage of punches aimed at Kaji's face. Kaji was able to block the few of punches, but Snake was pushing the limit...each punch was getting stronger and stronger. Kaji couldn't keep up, as he was starting to feel the effects of the added force from Snake's continuous attack.

It was then Kaji got a taste of Snake's hard knocks, as the last of Snake's punches actually broke Kaji's defence and his chin was met with an uppercut. Snake then punched his stomach, then once again in the face, thus bruising it.

Kaji fell back, and felt himself sliding to the darkness, when he grabbed onto the REX's edge and held on. He can feel the result of Snake's punches, they did hurt and Snake wasn't holding back.

He was surprised a man of this strength hadn't even crushed his face with those punches...yet.

Still, Kaji had to finish this fight. He couldn't care whether or not if he lost, he now can trust Snake with dealing with threat of Third Impact if it ever becomes possible. He got back up on the surface; his mouth was bleeding form the inside. Snake looked on and felt some pity for Kaji. But, this was a competition that had to be settled once and for all, and Snake never doubted that Kaji had would feel different about this. He was beginning to earn respect from Kaji, as did Kaji for Snake.

Both men smiled at each other, as they continued to fight on. Snake got into a charging position, lifting his weighty body into the air and spinning one of his outstretched legs at Kaji's shoulder with a drop kick. Kaji dodged this, as this was a slow move, and then countered with a left hook at Snake's face, then a kick to it. Snake stumbled back, knowing this was a serious fight, he can feel his cheek hurt slightly to the impact of Kaji's blow.

But, Snake knew how to recover quickly from such punishment. He tackled Kaji and dropped him on the steel of REX. Snake wasn't finished, as he held on onto Kaji's body at his side and dropped Kaji again, this time with even more force. Kaji kicked out of Snake's grapple, and punches Snake some more. Both men were closed to being fatigued; they have been throwing punches and attacks since this fight started.

"You ready to give up, Kaji?" Snake grunted catching his breath and feeling the blood run down his mouth.

"Never! One of us has to fall, Snake...and its' going to be you!" Kaji spoke.

"You'll never get it, kid." Snake smiled. Kaji got up and charged for Snake, but Snake stepped to the side and Kaji ran ahead to the edge of the REX. Snake simply shook his head, as Kaji fell off to the side, his screaming can be heard as he fell. Snake went over to the edge, thinking that was the end of this little feud. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"So much for that." he spoke, then touching the Codec call button. "Otacon? Get me and Kaji out of this thing. I had enough for one day."

Inside the VR monitor room, Otacon was smiling to himself and was looking at a blushing Maya. She had lost the bet, but she didn't mind it. She even enjoyed the fight, but what happened after was really the result she was awaiting.

"Okay, Snake. I'm shifting the area settings, so you can find an exit crystal and leave the VR.

That was one awesome fight, Snake." Otacon said.

"Yeah, I didn't think Kaji would have the guts to even survive this fight, he has my biggest respects." Snake said. He then saw everything around him, shift back to the first area of the VR simulation. He started to make a run for the exit crystal, when...

"What the hell?" Otacon spoke. "Snake! Look out!"

"BANG!" a shot was fired at Snake, as he turned to see Kaji armed once more with his PSG-1. Otacon, Maya and Snake were in shock.

"Damn kid! He never gives up, will he?" Snake grunted, still running. But there was no cover, and Kaji had the crosshairs of the rifle, pointed at Snake's leg and managed to fire a shot. The bullet found its mark, hitting Snake's left leg, and causing him to fall, right before the exit crystal. Snake looked to see the leg was bleeding from the shot, even though it was VR, it sure as hell felt real!

Snake was helpless. He had been close to death before, but to be beaten by someone as Kaji, this would be a damper on his reputation.

Kaji held the rifle up close to Snake's head, a big smile on his face. "Snake...I'm sorry, but I have a reputation to uphold too. Please, try to understand."

"You're losing it, Kaji." Snake growled. He knew this was the end. How will he feel when he tells Misato that he lost to Kaji?

Otacon hung his hands over his head; he was going to lose his anime collection to Maya for sure.

Kaji was about to pull the trigger, when he suddenly started to grasp for his heart. He looked as if he was in pain. "Wha...? What the...?"

Snake looked on, as Kaji dropped his rifle and started to clutch his chest. He fell forward, only to look at Snake and say, "What...what did you do to me?"

Snake caught Kaji as he was on the floor, knowing what was happening. Yet, he can't find the right words to tell Kaji what was happening. Before Snake knew it, Kaji laid silent in the floor, his pulse very low.

"Oh no..." Snake said. Then he spoke to Otacon. "Otacon...Kaji is..."

"Take it easy, Snake. I programmed the VR program to activate the Fox Die to stop Kaji." Otacon smiled. "Look, I'm shutting down the simulation."

When he did, Snake and Kaji were back in the empty training hall, Kaji groggily got back up. Snake smiled.

"Very sneaky, Otacon, even for you." Snake smiled. He went over to Kaji and held him up.

"You okay, Kaji? You had me worried there."

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner." Kaji smiled. "Well, I certainly enjoyed myself today, did you?"

"Best entertainment I had in a while, Kaji. I was honoured." Snake shook his hand. "Now, let things be and leave it at this, okay?"

"Fine, but remember what I told you..." Kaji spoke, rubbing his chin. "Owww, that hurts..."

Kaji left the VR cage, as Snake looked on. (Don't you worry, Kaji. I'll make sure Misato and everyone else will be safe from the Third Impact. It won't be easy, but it will be done.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at FOXHOUND headquarters in the United States, Col. Campbell was being briefed about the new FOXHOUND recruits, by Naomi, one of them in particular was Gregory Kinezono.

"It still surprises me that he would hide something this vital from us." Roy said, sitting in his desk, while looking at the profiles and bios of the recruits. "No medical records, birth certificates...Greg's a complete mystery, but he has stayed true to the group's regulations since the re-formation of FOXHOUND after the Big Shell incident."

Naomi nodded. "True, which makes him one of the top rising recruits, he always seek to accomplish his mission and puts the safety of civilians lives' as priority one. But, as to why he even has this power building up within him is even unquestionable. Rio did say that it had to be kept a secret for his own protection."

Roy stood up to walk over to a window and placed his hands behind his back. "Sigh, so it had to come to this. I never had guessed that one of the newest of psychic soldiers would be one of ours. Not that is bad thing, but we should be careful. Who knows what may happen if Greg does not control his power, or if he falls into the wrong hands. Also, Snake and Raiden must know about this. They have a reliable ally on their side. It's up to them on how they will him play his role."

"Oh, I shouldn't worry about that too much." Naomi smiled. "Greg's got all the sense not to go the wrong way...and his teacher is giving him all the support he needs."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greg leapt back after seeing Rio swing her batons at him. He was quick enough to evade her, but Rio's slender body was just as fast. The FOXHOUND recruit underestimated her attack and saw one of the batons that missed hit him on his temple.

"OWWWW!" Greg shouted, easily flinching away the pain. He fell back to his side, as Rio stood over him, pointing the baton at him.

"What's this? First attack and you're in pain?" Rio said. "You are getting soft on me, Greg?"

"Crap...that hurts." Greg said, feeling the growing bump on his head. "Come on, Rio. It's been that long since we last sparred."

Rio simply looked at Greg closer than before. Greg simply grinned as he got another hint of Rio's fan service in front of him.

"Don't give me that! You must be able to focus your power!" Rio growled. "Don't make yourself easy prey, G9999. You're going have to use this power whether you want it or not."

Greg didn't like being called a number. Sure, it sounded cool, but it was the name Rio always called by whenever he trained with her. Still, he had to listen to Rio's advice. A lot of things are going to be different from now on, and he had the power to do that.

Greg simply grunted while getting up and nodded. "Fine, Rio. It's a pain, but I'll play along."

"Good. Don't disappoint me this time." Rio said, getting back into position. "But...how about some inspiration, eh?"

"Inspiration?"

Rio simply licked her lips as she took out a radio player. "I know listening to that soundtrack of yours from your favourite games always helped, so I racked up your all time favourite..."

"Not 'Tears', Kyo Kusanagi main theme from KOF?" Greg looked excited at this unexpected turnabout.

Rio nodded as she pressed play. The mellow guitar beat starts to play and that starts to sends a chill up Greg's spine. He could feel his right arm starting to tremble and spasm.

"What the...? Rio?" Greg grunted, holding his right arm.

"Good, it's working, I see." Rio said. "Now...attack me!"

Without hesitation, Greg rushed at Rio, clenching his right fist. Rio lifted her weight and flipped over her student, swinging one of her batons. Greg looked up, only to see Rio getting ready to use one of the batons at him, but the recruit raised his left arm and it was met with a cracking blow. But still, it was a small thing to Greg, he reached for the baton and while Rio was still in the air and brought her body closer to him, punching her stomach with his broken left arm.

Rio looked surprised, despite the punch she got, as her student caught her with his right arm and then flung her body behind him. Rio's body hit the floor mat with enough impact that she thought she swore she broke something. Luckily, she didn't. But she knew Greg had a broken left arm now from that blow she gave him. Or did he?

She looked to see that her student's left arm was turning a nasty colour, but Greg simply closed his eyes and grunted in agony, as the used the mysterious ability he had to brace the arm, then partially heal the damage. Rio looked at her student with a smile.

"Good, you're speeding up the healing metabolism in your nanomachines." Rio said. "But, you need a moment to do that, which means..."

Rio got up and took out her handgun. Greg looked at her in shock.

(Wait...she didn't tell me that she was going to use any weapons!) Greg thought, as he flinched from the pain. (What the frig am I suppose to do now?)

Rio fired, but Greg was still recovering. He didn't bring any weapons with him, not that he'll need them anyway. He made a dash to his right, rolling away from his teacher. He can still feel the spasms in his right arm, as if it wanted to explode.

(What's happening to me? I haven't felt the true extent of this power...it's as if Rio's being extra hard on me just to let out this power!) Greg thought. (No where to run of hide...good God, what to do?)

Rio was unloading rounds behind her retreating student, coming closer him with every shot. Greg was quick to evade the close shots, but he had to fight back. He did come to visit to settle and confirm this power once and for all. He never showed this kind of stuff to anyone except Linn, but even she doesn't know just how potentially dangerous Greg can get.

(Crap...I bet Mantis never had trouble just to control his psychic ability like this.) Greg thought. Then he stopped to think, but not for long.

(Wait...Rio doesn't know what Ocelot did to disable the Unit-00 during that battle yesterday. Maybe if I can do the same...) Greg thought. (It's a long shot, but...)

Rio fired another shot, but Greg thought hard about one thing...seeing Linn again. He felt not only his arm build up massive strength, but his body as well. His pain only increased as he felt an overwhelming force build up inside him, then he felt the urge to scream the words that normally help ease his pain.

"Ahhh! I MUST PROTECT...!" Greg screamed in Japanese, as he threw his right arm over himself, a silver glowing force field covering him, creating a crater just under him. The bullet then deflected off the field, shocking Rio as she saw the true awakening of the psychic power before her.

"Good work, Greg. But this is where it gets interesting!" Rio smiled, as she threw her batons aside and reached for a shotgun. Greg, who was still recovering from putting up the defence field, saw his master load the gun with ammo.

(What? Is she nuts?) Greg thought, starting to run again.

"Now that you are able to defend yourself with the psychic ability you got, let's see if you're able to use it for OFFENSE!" Rio shouted, as she started to fire at her student.

"Holy Crap, Rio!" Greg shouted. "Maya's the gun nut for this sort of thing, not you!"

"You may never know if the enemy's packing, so you got to be one step ahead of them, my dear student." Rio said, during shots. "Now, show me what you got, little FOXHOUND!"

Greg simply ducked for cover while his master continued to fire. (Damn...that's not blanks she's using. Its live ammo and she's is starting to push it. Gotta find a way to counter it. If only I had a weapon...)

The FOXHOUND recruit remembered that when he attacked the RAY the previous day, he used most of his power to damage it during the shot of the grenade launcher he was using. He thought of an idea, another long shot, he thought, but it would impress the heck out of Rio and everybody else once he got the hang of it and not try to hurt his master too much.

The recruit stopped running, feeling the blood trickle down from his grey hairline and unto his dark brown skin. He was in some degree of pain, but nothing too serious. He felt the energy in his right arm continue to build up; he just had to let it out in an attack. He thought of how Rio was firing her shotgun, so he got in a position where he would be able to stand in place, his bended left leg behind him as a footstep and his right foot outward, he lifted his right arm over his head and pointed at Rio, his left arm grabbing unto it, he clenched his fist on the outstretched arm and shouted, "Mega-Shotgun Attack!" in Japanese.

"Uh-Oh!" Rio simply said, as the next shot she fired was dissipated by a small explosion caused by Greg's arm, who was firing psykinetic energy through his arm in the form of firing a high energy weapon! His shots were invisible, but the space between himself and Rio was not a pretty sight. As Greg fired, a sphere of the invisible blue energy was formed in front of him as Rio got repeatedly by the continuous shots of his incredible energy. The fifth and last one was powerful enough to send Greg some distance back with some serious recoil.

Greg dropped, holding unto his bleeding arm and gasping for air, as Rio lay beaten on the floor mat.

(Good God...did I just do that?) Greg thought, then seeing Rio, he started to panic. "Oh no, Rio!"

Greg ran over to his master, who was bleeding from her forehead and mouth. Greg held her up and shook her.

"Sensei! Sensei Rio!" Greg shouted. "Oh, no...I didn't mean to do that! Sensei..."

Tears started to well up in the recruit's eyes. He thought he had seriously hurt his master to the extent he may have killed her. But, his sobbing stopped, as a hand reached for his cheek.

"What's this? My student crying over me?" Rio smiled at Greg, tears coming out hers as well. "Well, at least you discovered another aspect of your power."I'm so proud of you."

"RIO!" Greg smiled, seeing his master get up. Rio dusted herself and looked at Greg with a light smile on her bleeding face.

"Heh, my little Greg's grown up, big time. You haven't disappointed me a bit." Rio said. "Sorry if I was a little hard on you."

"A little hard? You're the one who fired weapons at me!" Greg growled. "You're the one who was pushing it!"

"Yeah, and I expected just the same results from you. FOXHOUND certainly didn't waste time moulding you." Rio said. "But just because you attacked me with that move, I'll let you get off that easy. I want you to practice what you have learned until this afternoon!"

"What? The afternoon! You're kidding...right?" Greg was dumbfounded as hell.

"Nope. Get to work, while I get out of this suit and into some bandages." Rio said. "And don't even think of using stealth to see me undress!"

Rio walked up stairs as Greg simply frowned, then smiled. "Well, I do have the rest of the day ahead of me...guessed going back to Toyko-3 would have to wait..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"GW restoration...complete." a terminal voice responded in a darkened hall. "Arsenal Gear returning to full operational status."

"Good. Set Arsenal's course for the Patriot's location, Vamp and Solidus are already awaiting our arrival."

"And what about SEELE?"

"They are in for a surprise as well. They will know soon enough why they shouldn't have planned to use us in the first place."

"Understood, Shalashaska."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake had already returned to the Katsuragi household later that day, still sore from the bruises Kaji gave him earlier. He had to get an icepack for them the instant he got home. He was going to stop at his place, but made for the doorbell for Misato's door. He pressed on it, and it slid open, revealing a surprise for Snake.

"Misato?" Snake was stunned, to see Misato dressed in a cooking apron, as she was in the middle of preparing dinner. There was a big smile on her face.

"David...you're home. Oh, my, what happened to you?" Misato asked Snake, seeing the effects of the pain Kaji inflicted on Snake.

"Your jealous ex played a little too hard. But I'll be fine." Snake smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I'm taking lessons from Rose to how to cook better. So far, she thinks I'm making progress." Misato let Snake in, and to Snake surprise, he saw Raiden being hassled by Asuka, while his son Charlie was playing cheerfully with Pen-Pen. Shinji was with Rose, getting the stuff she needed to add to the feast she was preparing, while Rei was with them, reading texts on all the Metal Gears in the past, thanks to Rose's reading material.

"Rose? You're here too?" Snake asked. Asuka and Shinji saw Snake and leapt in his direction. They were too happy to see Snake.

"Snake! I heard form 'Samurai Jack' that you and Kaji tried to kill each other today. I hope you didn't kill him, cuz I'll be the one to have my revenge!" Asuka shouted.

Raiden simply rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Asuka's hair. "Sheesh, even when I warned her since I picked these kids up from school, she never learns. No one can beat Snake. So...just how did you beat him, Snake?

"Fox Die. Nuff said." Snake turned to Rose. "Rosemary, did Roy send you as part of his orders?

"Yes, Snake. I know, it may seem overcrowded, but it was part of the mission objectives." Rose said.

"More kids to baby-sit, huh? This is going to get fun..." Snake said, being handed an icepack by Misato. "Thanks, Misato."

"You're welcome...my champion." Misato smiled, getting back to her cooking. Snake then leaned over to Shinji. "How is she doing anyway?"

"We'll just have to wait out and see. Raiden said that Rose has been getting practice lately..." Shinji smiled.

"Just cross your fingers that Rose's cooking isn't as bad as Misato's. Raiden for one knows that." Snake smiled. "Did you miss me, kid?"

Shinji replied with a bashful reply. "Y-yes... of course, I missed you."

"Well, I did go through a lot for the day. I'd missed you and Misato." Snake said, remembering what Kaji told him earlier. (Poor kid...he doesn't know what his own father is planning for the future... Damn you, Gendou Ikari...)

Snake went over to Misato and held her from behind, surprising the Major. "Ohhh, David...I'm sorry about what Kaji. He still acts like a child."

"He has his reasons." Snake held her hand and opened it. He placed the capsule in it, and then whispered into her ear. "I know, Misato...about the truth of NERV and I want to help. Just don't let Shinji know about this...not yet. You have to trust me on this, as Kaji has, understood?"

Misato looked at Snake and nodded, taking the capsule. Giving her a peck on her cheek, Snake turned to the guest-filled apartment.

"Okay, until dinner is served, I'll let you guys in on what really happened with me and Kaji..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greg was already on his motorcycle, holding unto a pack of ramen Lilica had cook for him. Both her and Rio, who sadly was covered up on her mid-section in bandages, was seeing him off.

"Well, Greg, there you have it, another tutorial in controlling your psychic abilities. Don't disappoint me now." Rio warned him. "But before you leave, a word of advice, and this time I'm serious."

"I'm listening." Greg replied.

"The gift you have is from God. What you do with it, is your gift back to him." Rio said. "Remember that, and I think you got a future, kid!"

"Uh, huh. I'll think of it." Greg smiled. "Well...I'm going."

"If you are in any trouble, just call for me and we'll come right over to help. That is a promise." Rio said. "See you, Greggie!"

"Call often, big brother!" Lilica waved at him, as Greg waved back. "I love you!'

"I will...and thanks a lot. I won't forget today, Rio." Greg smiled as he drove off.

Lilica and Rio waved on, as Lilica spoke, "Hey, Rio?"

"Yes, Lilica?" Rio asked.

"You think Greg's power has enough promise in a time like this? I mean, we sure risked a lot to keep him safe, but..."

"Don't you worry a thing, Lil. Greg's just too whole hearted to lose his way. He'll know what to do and help others on the long run."

Rio said. "I just hope he doesn't push himself to the limit..."

Lilica looked on in silence, as Rio grinned.

"Ah, it's almost closing time. Time to get these customers served!" Rio cheerfully said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Otacon and Maya were also working at the apartment for their temporary FOXHOUND quarters. Linn was already home, helping out with the encoding of the chip recovered from the RAY from the last battle. Linn was still hyped about Kaji losing to Snake, from Fox Die of all things. She urged Otacon to make copies of the fight and labelled the fight, "Snake vs. Kaji: Fight for Misato.", an idea that Otacon wasted no time to get into action, as well as preparing himself for the date he'll soon have with Maya, thanks to his intervention to save Snake from losing.

Linn was eating Pocky, and was typing away, unaware that she was working non-stop since the Harrier's repairing. She wasn't going to slow down, the Patriots hide out is so close to being found out...

"I did it! I found them!" Linn shouted. Otacon and Maya rushed over to see what Linn had found and queered to find out.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"It's the latitude and longitude for the REAL Patriot's hideout. Ocelot hid the address as part of the encoded logic on the chip." Linn said.

"Pretty smart, even for him." Otacon said. "Okay, get a map of the world and start comparing."

Linn activated an atlas on the computer and started analyzing. Sooner than she started, she found a location, but...

"Hey...this isn't right...the coordinates from the chip match the same location of the Patriots' safe house." Linn said seriously.

"And where that is, Linn?" Maya asked.

"Somewhere right here...IN TOKYO-3!" Linn shouted. The apartment was then filled with silence.

"We gotta tell Snake and Raiden about this." Otacon got up, Maya and Linn following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio got to the Katsuragi apartment, still stunned to learn about the revelation of the Patriots hiding place. They entered the room only to see Snake and everyone else watching the television set. Something big was happening on the set, but it wasn't until Otacon looked at the screen.

"My God..." was the words that escaped his lips.

"Less than five minutes ago, the current Metal Gear, Arsenal, had somehow become active again, and has broken free from the U.S government's holding building. Despite the National forces and Army's attempts, it was sighted heading into the Pacific Ocean and westward to Japan..." A news announcer's voice rang in over the breaking news. Snake took off the television.

"It seems that our worst nightmare's just been reawakened and is heading right for here." Snake said, turning to the group. "Now, the real mission has begun."

"Surely, things can't get any worst?" Asuka said, and as if on cue, Greg stepped in, a furious look on his face.

"WHO'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THRASHING MY HARRIER?" Greg was really going to burst a blood vessel. Everybody looked on, when Charlie broke the silence.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look at the man with the funny hair!" Charlie pointed at Greg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is not part of our scenario! Arsenal was not to be achieving full activation until we commanded the initiation!' an angry Keele said, while seated with the rest of SEELE. "Vamp...was this part of your doing?"

In the middle, Vamp only smiled at the chairmen, his fangs showing. "Yes...all part of OUR little plan, not yours, chairman Keele."

"What are you talking about?" Keele asked. Just then, a grey figure jumped down unto the table from nowhere, dressed in armour. It was Mr. M. He held out his blade and held it at Keele's throat.

"You..? What is going on here, Vamp?" Keele said a hint of fear in his voice.

"That is for us to know and not for you to find out." Mr. M spoke. "You are under our control now..."

"You won't get far with this, Vamp!" Keele said, but he was cut off when Mr. M used an electrical discharge from his sword to render Keele and the other chairmen out cold. Vamp reached for his radio.

"King, we have control of SEELE."

"Excellent, Vamp. I'll join you and the others soon enough with one of the enemy. Hold our forces at stand by until then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a darkened office, the Commander was unable to contact the Committee for several minutes now. He saw the line was disconnected, and put the phone down. When he did, a heard a man's voice spoke, but it wasn't the Sub-Commander.

"So...we meet, Commander Gendou Ikari...or should I say...ex-Patriot, no.7?"

Gendou looked in front of him, as he saw a large man with a feature close to Snake's, but he has grey hair and a patch on his left eye. He was wielding two blades, and was wearing long snake arms from behind his back. Gendou took out his gun from the desk's drawer, but Solidus used one of the arms and knocked the gun away. Then, he grabbed Gendou's arm and brought him over the desk to him.

"Sears!" Gendou spoke. "You're supposed to be dead! Urrrgh...!"

Gendou's speech was cut when Solidus choked him with another grab of the snake arms. "While the Patriots still have control of the United States? Not on your life, Gendou. I'll see that both my homeland and the world is liberated from you and the Patriots...then I'll have my revenge. But I won't kill you just yet. I have some use for you for the new S3 plan...let's go to your new home, shall we?"

And just like that, Solidus, with Gendou in tow, left the room in a flash of lightning fast speed. Some seconds later, the Sub-Commander entered, noticing the empty office...and the pair of broken tinted glasses. He saw the gun on the floor, and then rushed for the phone.

"This is Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. Patch me through with the head of NERV Operations." he spoke. "Tell her the Commander's been kidnapped."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued...

Yahoooo! I can sense the crowd going off their seats, cheering for more! You must be loving every minute of this, I can sense it. Yes, I'm that good.

Gendou an ex-Patriot? Now we know why he's such an asshole all the time...but leave it for old Solidus to have all the fun to bash him. Well, another advantage of being an ex-President and the third son of the 'Les Infant Terrible' project, I guess. I hoped you LOVED this Chapter, one of the best yet, and there's more where it came from, so stay tuned!

Oh before I close, to RuneKnightPictures, if you have any other plans that I would I like to hear, please send them over right away. I'm not sure if I can keep this update a week thing up for long, so please, e-mail me. And to the rest of you...you know your roles...review, review, REVIEW!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another Omake by ShardclawKusanagi (yayyy!)

Gendou: Kusanagggiiiiii...

Me: What? Not you again? What do you want?

Gendou: You may have defeated me the last time, but this time I've bought with me Naru, Mokoto and Su of Love Hina to destroy you!

The three cute girls appeared in front of me. Naru looks in amazement at me.

Naru: My God...it's ShardclawKusanagi!

The three squeal in delight. Gendou looks on in an evil stare.

Su: This evil man kidnapped us and forced us to cooperate to kick your butt, or else he will turn us into LCL!

Me: WHAT? How dare he...using girls to do his dirty work. HE'LL PAY!

A raging fire emerges from my body, the girls actually stepped back. Gendou looked around to see the girls distance from him, as I lit out a flame from my hand.

Me: ShardclawKusanagi Ultimate attack...Saishuu Kessen Ougi Reishiki! (Final Showdown!) I lunged at Gendou, igniting him with a fury of fiery punches and finishing the move with an uppercut. Once more, Gendou lies on the ground, writhing in pain...

Gendou: Why me...not again...

Naru: Oh, you're our hero. How can we ever thank you, you great Gendou bashing machine?

Su: I know, let's kick Keitaro out and let him live at our place, and then all of us can give him wild, nightly orgies!

Mokoto: Well, will you do it, great Kusanagi-san?

My only response was a loud: YES!

Until the next one folks, this is where it all began...and ends.


	12. Snakes in Arms

Welcome again to another episode of 'COE'. Thanks for all your reviews for the last Chapter, I bet you didn't think of Gendou being an ex-Patriot, and with so many past and future mysteries that have still yet to be revealed, this crossover will be going on for a while. So, I'm happy to announce that I'm currently working on a new fic, so soon another creation by yours truly will be up for your enjoyment. I know you'll like it; it's all a matter on how soon I get started...

Now, for another announcement, the pairings for the fic have been decided, and if I hear any fans who want Shinji/Asuka in the fic, it's not going to happen. I agree with GreyWolf4, Shinji looks better off with Rei. I thought at times that Shinji and Asuka were better off being siblings! I personally respect both S/R and S/A fics, but I really hate yaoi fics, (Shinji/Kaworu) that I never read them and fics that pair Shinji up with Hikari. That is SO wrong! Okay here are the pairings lists. Please don't hate me...

Shinji/Rei

Snake/Misato

Otacon/Maya

Touji/Hikari

Me: Hey, impressive looking list, isn't it? Now...

Asuka comes into my room, heaving her hot body self as usual: Hey! Who am I going to end up with? If you dare pair me with any nerd, I'm...

Me: You'll what? Scream me to death? I don't think so. And no, you're not going to end up with Kaji. Time to try something different...I'm pairing you up with a FOXHOUND recruit who was kindly provided by RuneKnightPictures. (Thank you!)

Asuka: WHAT? I can't accept that!

Me: You have no choice but to, Asuka...you'll have to screw my brains out if I have to change your pairing, but it's already set in stone, so there!

Asuka, ready to explode: Ugggh! Idiot! Now...I'll just have to screw you just to work of my anger!

Me: Eh!

Asuka, now, slowly taking off her plug suit: Hey, baka Kusanagi, should you just get on with the story, while I seduce with my hot body! Prepare to die, pervert!

Me: Good God...not again...Last time, Kaji tells Snake just why he challenged him while revealing him his secrets as SEELE's double agent. After letting Snake know the truth about NERV, the two go on a true hand to hand battle that can only earn the respect from both men. Afterwards, it was Snake who prevailed the victor when a bout of FOXDIE saved him from defeat. (Don't worry, Kaji fans, he still lives to regret he ever challenged Snake, ha-ha!). Raiden's family visits Japan, and Arsenal Gear is captured by Dead Cell thanks to GW's resurrection, more Greg's past is revealed as he spars with his power, and oh yeah...Gendou gets snatched from his office by Solidus and SEELE is now under control by the 'Sons of Liberty.'

Asuka: Oh, Shardclaw...TAKE ME!

Me: Why me? (Oh, yeah, to Rune, please let me know if I'm doing anything bad with your character. I'm not used to mimicking other people's creations!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 12: Snakes in Arms

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The FOXHOUND carrier helicopter landed at a rainy heliport at FOXHOUND headquarters. The door slid opened, and out jumped a young teen dressed in a golden brown and black Skull Suit; the chest area had vertical straps of a different variety of knives, while he was carrying a large case in his left hand. His right arm was exposed, revealing small cuts on it. He waved to the pilot of the helicopter and he ran off to the entrance of FOXHOUND.

As he got in, Colonel Roy Campbell was waiting for the visitor. "You're late...Silent Scorpion."

The young boy looked at his commanding officer and nervously grinned while saluting. "Sorry, Colonel...finishing that last mission took longer than I thought."

"It's alright, you managed to get it done, but as usual, you're not the subtle type." Roy said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Scorpion asked.

"As much as dealing with terrorist threats is one of FOXHOUND's top priorities, safeguarding the innocent from menacing forces is also part of the mission." Campbell explained. "Words of advice...know who your enemy is and eliminate only the threat. Innocents don't make the count, do you understand?"

Silent Scorpion simply nodded at Roy. "Understood."

"Now, Scorpion, we have another matter that calls your attention." Campbell said. "Less than 45 minutes ago, Arsenal Gear had been made active again and is somehow under the control of Dead Cell."

"What! How come I'm hearing this now?"

"You were in the middle of a mission, and we couldn't have contacted you via Codec, but we ourselves are not sure about what was going down when the Gear was seized." Roy spoke. "Our satellites sighted Arsenal heading westward towards Japan. Silent Scorpion, you are to go to Tokyo-3 and meet up with the rest of FOXHOUND. They will need your assistance, whether Snake likes it or not."

"I'll just tell him that you called the shots, and I think he'll go along with it." Scorpion smiled. "How soon do I get to leave?"

"We have a chopper with supplies and ammunition for Greg and Linn on the ready, so that will be your trip. Even ammo for the sniper rifles you have are there."

"Well, no rest for the weary then." Scorpion said, rubbing off the raindrops off his medium length black hair. "With your permission, sir."

"Good luck, Scorpion, and remember what I told you." Campbell said.

Scorpion looked back at the Colonel with a silent glare, and ran back out into the rain. Roy looked on, as he contemplated about the recruits. First the mysterious Greg is a psychic soldier, now Silent Scorpion, real name, James Masterson. The new FOXHOUND isn't becoming like how the old one was, even after Second Impact.

(Kids these days...) he thought while shaking his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Commander Ikari...is missing?"

"Not missing, Major Katsuragi, kidnapped." Hyuga told Misato. "The Sub- Commander reported when at the time he discovered this, there had been a struggle. The Commander certainly didn't willingly let himself get captured."

Misato breathed hard, trying to keep calm, as Snake was, and who as well as the rest of FOXHOUND and Philanthropy crew was doing the same at the Central Dogma Command centre. Shinji was in a certain mix of emotions, knowing whether or not to feel glad about this, but mostly he was afraid of this situation. Rei, who was holding unto Gendou's old glasses for vigil, kept silent about this, as Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, and the rest of the bridge crew, Shigeru, Maya and Hyuga were there to get a fix on the situation.

Both factions were looking over the video feedback of the evening's security surveillance, and still couldn't believe that this happened.

"The fact that the Commander is missing is enough to send this base in a state of panic." Fuyutsuki said. "NERV is the most highly detailed base in security on the planet...and you said that the cameras and guards couldn't even see what took place in the Commander's office, much less if the intruder was spotted?"

"I told you that this base has a lame-ass security system!" shouted Greg's voice from behind Snake and company. Obviously, he was still upset about what happened to his Harrier that he couldn't care to change his hair back to its original black color, Linn only tried to keep her partner calm by holding unto his arm and whispering into his ear. When Snake saw that Greg was calm, for now, he went back to his focus to the Sub-Commander.

"The loudmouth's right. Even though your base is large, and has the most detailed of security in existence, someone with enough experience may have exposed its weak spots and easily gotten past your security and back without causing an alarm." Snake said. "Someone like me."

Everyone, including Misato, looked at the Legend in silence.

"You're kidding? You can't be serious, Snake?" Misato asked.

"I didn't say I did it. I was with you guys for the entire evening, besides, I can't move that fast to get in and out from a place this big." Snake said. "Unless..."

"Don't even say it, Snake. There's no way he could be alive." Raiden spoke. "It's not even possible..."

Just then, Maya called out to her superiors. "Commander Fuyutsuki, we're receiving an incoming message from...sources unknown."

"Patch it through the main monitor. I bet it's the terrorists." Fuyutsuki spoke.

As Maya transferred the message to video feed and switched on the main monitor, everyone saw a white flag white with red, horizontal stripes and a snake in the middle. Near the edge, the words 'Sons of Liberty' can be seen. Then, a figure appeared onscreen, but his facial features were unrecognizable.

"Identify yourself!" Fuyutsuki spoke aloud. "Who are you?"

"So, that must be the old colleague of Gendou Ikari. I expected you would be the first to respond. Well, then, I'll introduce myself...you all have known me as George Sears..." the man stepped forward, revealing himself. Raiden stepped back in shock.

"...but to the 'Sons of Liberty', I'm Solidus Snake!"

"It can't be...SOLIDUS!" Raiden shouted.

"Ah, Jack...it's been a while, son." Solidus smiled. "Still using your killing techniques that I taught you since we last saw each other?"

"I KILLED you! How can you still be alive?" Raiden was furious, unable to keep cool, that even the pilots were getting afraid of him.

"True...you did kill me, but fate brought me back to finish what I started." Solidus spoke. "You can't deny me, Jack. I'm like the scars of the battles you had endured as a child soldier, never healing, never disappearing from your body..."

"What have you done with my father?" Shinji spoke up.

"So, the legendary Third Child speaks. It's an honor meeting you, Shinji." Solidus said. "You and Jack...you share the same qualities when he was your age...no, much younger, Shinji. It's no surprise that Gendou and I shared a common trait in raising a son, into becoming a solider for war, only bearing the cold truth that he and I are bitter enemies."

"You didn't answer my question!" Shinji shouted, Snake had to pat him back to calm him.

"You have no need to worry, he is still alive. But if you want him back alive, as well as the rest of SEELE, you'd better listen up and hear my demands." Solidus said.

"SEELE? You don't mean..." Fuyutsuki was cut off.

"That's right, Vice-Commander, SEELE is under our control as well." Solidus smiled. "You are in no position to resist accepting my demands."

"What is it that you want?"

"Namely, we want your theory on the Evangelions." Solidus said. "And...the First Child, Rei Ayanami."

Rei stepped back in a hint of fear. Shinji, who was calmed down now, stood next to her and relaxed her by holding her shoulders.

"Like hell we'll be giving you her! What are you going to do with her and the Evangelions?" Misato spoke up now.

"I'm saving them from the Patriots of course." Solidus smiled. "And we'll use Arsenal to liberate America and the world from their grasp. But it cannot be done unless we eliminate the source first and Rei will be the key. They have plans to do just the same here in Japan. I'm simply doing all of you a favor."

"And if we DO resist?"

"Then, you'll just have to watch your city become a crater when we launch a nuclear weapon." Solidus said. "They are hiding in Japan after all, and it will be like killing two birds with one stone."

Snake growled at this, as Fuyutsuki spoke once more. "You do know that we have to come to a decision before we discuss further developments."

"You have 19 hours to come to a decision, until then, we'll keep ourselves busy with your Commander." Solidus smiled. "I won't be accepting a no for an answer!"

The message ended, and Maya spoke. "Commander, the origin of the message was from Arsenal Gear alright."

"How dare he...? At a time like this?" Greg simply said. "Should we even dare fight against someone as arrogant as him?"

"Something's fishy...why would he want Rei and the Evas? He has Arsenal and possibly Tengus, not to mention Dead Cell back with him, but what could he possibly do with all that plus an Eva pilot and Evas?" Linn asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's getting a back up plan in case this one fails like his last one, thanks to the Patriots." Snake said.

"We can't allow him to get ahead of his head, Snake." Otacon said.

"I know, now that he has both Commander Ikari and SEELE with him, we have no other choice but do something about it." Snake said, and then noticed Raiden. "Hey, you okay, kid?

"Huh? Yeah, just fine. I think." Raiden said. "I just have to get used to seeing Solidus' old mug again..."

Rei looked on in silence, and then spoke. "I...I will fight back against the enemy. As I said before, I'll not be taken so easily."

"We won't let that happen, Ayanami." Shinji said. "And I'm sure we'll get my father back too."

"Just where is...Arsenal Gear?" Ritsuko asked.

"Its 280 kilometers away from old Tokyo. Just close enough to the inland region." Shigeru said, after looking at the NERV radar.

"It may be connected. But what still puzzles us is who would want the Commander in the first place. If someone with enough skills like Snake can pull probably the greatest disappearing trick in history, we have a real situation on our hands here, folks." Otacon said.

"Look, we are all new to what this Dead Cell is planning, but it's obvious that this group means business. This isn't the first time we were under siege by humans." Fuyutsuki spoke.

"So...the Commander is a hostage, then?" Misato asked.

"There's a first for everything." Greg simply spoke. With that, Rei looked at the recruit with a silent look. Greg simply stared back. "What is it, First Child? Did I strike a nerve or something?"

"You enjoy making a fool of a Commander, aren't you, Mr. Kinezono?" Rei asked, seriously.

"I'm not enjoying this situation too much as you all are, but I think the Commander deserves a taste of his own medicine." Greg simply said, letting his large cloak out. "In case you don't know, I'm a good judge of character, and I sensed that Commander is nothing but bad news."

"That is not true." Rei said.

"Greg, be careful what you are saying around these people." Linn warned her partner.

"Sorry...still upset about my Harrier...first, he confiscate FOXHOUND property, then one of their own uses it for no completely good reason." Greg simply shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rei. But I go along what my heart tells me of people...whether you like that or not."

"I understand." Rei said.

"So, what is our next COA? We have no clue where the Commander may have been taken to, much less know what's going to happen next." Raiden asked.

"I suggest you get this base on high alert, Raiden said some time ago, that the same thing happened at the NERV first branch and he saw what artillery these guys have." Snake said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dead Cell has planned an invasion for NERV, so we have to be on the ready."

"An invasion? Why would terrorists want with NERV while there are still Angels to fight?" Shigeru asked.

"A lot of things, but Ocelot and probably the rest of Dead Cell were after the First Child and the Evas." Raiden pointed to Rei. "I think the best plan is to take the fight at Arsenal Gear itself, while the risk of an invasion is minimal. What do you think, Major?"

"I like your plan, Raiden. And if an Angel were to attack, the pilots would be ready to intercept." Misato nodded.

"Um, you seem to be forgetting one tiny detail here, folks." Greg spoke. "How are we going to get on Arsenal, knowing we might as well get blasted off into the water by the spare RAYS...if there are any left?"

"Don't forget, Arsenal is but a housing ground for the mass-production type RAYS, they may have others that weren't even activated when Raiden fought them the first time, or just days ago." Snake said. "We have to get in undetected on the surface of Arsenal and get into its entrance."

"And how will we do that?" Linn asked.

"Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, would it be alright if we use the help of the Evas to get us to Arsenal?" Snake asked.

"What is your plan, Snake?" Misato asked.

"We can't destroy Arsenal, so our only choice is to eliminate the enemy. But they may have an ambush waiting for us, whether it's Tengus or RAYS." Snake spoke. "The pilots can assist us by drawing the enemy's fire, while we get inside Arsenal and rescue the Commander, if he's is there."

The centre was filled with silence, except with the heavy breathing from Misato, who still couldn't believe that Snake saw the perfect plan. And she still wondered why she fell in love in him.

"Well, normally, the Evas weren't designed to stop Metal Gears, but they possess potentially dangerous weapons that endanger us, just like the Angels. We have a common foe now, and this one is human." Fuyutsuki spoke. "I didn't think the Commander would have appreciated this, but I think this would be an honor, Solid Snake, and the rest of you, Philanthropy and FOXHOUND, to assist NERV, in this mission. If there's anything you want in return, Snake..."

"I only came to Japan to find the Patriots, so I can have my name cleared." Snake nodded. "You saying you can help me do that?"

"You just have to rescue the Commander and stop this group once and for all. And I'll see to it that you are cleared for that incident seven years ago. You have my word on it." Fuyutsuki spoke.

"You remind me a lot of Roy, Sub-Commander. Feeling generous, aren't we?" Snake smiled. "Okay, I accept...but I'm only doing this because your base does need the Commander, whether people will want it or not."

Shinji, who was silent throughout the entire meeting, spoke up. "I...I want to help too. Sure, they may have my father, but they'll have to answer to me and my Unit-1 if they want Ayanami. Count me in, David."

"Shinji..." Snake smiled, roughing up Shinji's hair. Then, Rei spoke up.

"I must assist as well. The Commander's life is in peril and I must see to it that his return is seen to the end." Rei spoke. "Also, if we do have to confront Metal Gear again, I'll be prepared to deal with the threat like the first time."

"Hey, you guys aren't going to have all the fun without me, I got to have some of the action too you know." Asuka stepped forward. "And I'm not doing it because this is part of NERV procedure, or because that jerk of a Commander needs rescuing, but I have to keep an eye out on my dear Kaji, because he may need my help to protect him from you, Snake."

"Well, the kids have their favors as well, I can't argue." Misato said.

"We have to split into teams, Raiden and I will be the ones to get into Arsenal and deal with the terrorists, while you kids stay on the outer areas of where Arsenal is staying and cover us." Snake said.

"Yes, sir! It'll be a piece of cake!" Asuka smiled.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver? What do we get to do?" Greg asked.

"You assist the Children to the best of your abilities. Tengus may be waiting there to invade a city, but we can't be sure. Just be there for back up."

"Yes, Big Boss." Greg saluted to Snake.

"If you are in need for ammunition and weapons, Major Katsuragi will show you all to the armory." Fuyutsuki spoke. "You are free to use the weapons there to your disposal."

"Thank you, Sub-Commander. We won't forget this." Snake said, and then turned to Misato. "I hope we aren't becoming a burden to you, Misato. We're just trying to protect your city form the bad guys."

"I don't mind, NERV really needs all the help they can get." Misato spoke. "Thanks anyway, David. I won't forget what you and your friends are doing for us."

"It won't end there, Misato." Snake said to her, pointing at the floor. Misato got the idea...he was talking about Adam and how he too wanted to help her find the truth about NERV. "You got my word."

Misato smiled slightly to his response and walked out to the door. Snake, Raiden and Otacon looked at each other in silence.

"So, Solidus is back...this is more serious than we thought." Otacon said, breaking the silence. "We have to be careful if this is a trap set up by them or the Patriots."

"Yeah, we know...but what still bothers us is the fact that the Patriots themselves are here in Japan." Raiden spoke. "And what would Dead Cell want with Commander Ikari?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, kid...but we have to play this right." Snake said. "Dead Cell is playing a different kind of game, and they have just begun to get the upper hand over us..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't kill him yet...I want him alive." a voice spoke in the darkness. Then gradually, light appeared over head, in a form of a large light with overhead light bulbs. Slowly, Gendou had realized that he was still alive and is under captivity of his enemies.

"Leave it to me." a Russian accent returned the reply.

"I don't want our guests dead before the real party begins, remember that, Ocelot." the other voice said. "Besides...Commander Ikari is our most honored guest, threat him with the hospitality you're always known for."

"Yes, my pleasure, King." Ocelot replied.

"Can you hear me, Gendou Ikari?" Solidus asked. "Do you remember who I am? I always knew that one day I would meet you...ex-Patriot, no.7?"

Gendou looked up and saw Solidus in front of him. The Commander tried to move his arms, but Ocelot talked.

"Forget it; your body is strapped down tight."

He was right, as Gendou looked to his sides, he was in a room just fit for a prisoner, he can see a cell through the background window, in the room he was in, and he was on a menacing contraption that spreaded out his arms and legs. He had his black jacket taken off, leaving on his red shirt and black pants. His body showed no signs of abuse while he was out cold, but this didn't bother him. He was a man with little concern for anything, even the safety of himself or his staff, and even his own son. He had no prior experience similar to this, but he was prepared for anything Solidus may throw at him.

"Solidus...you're supposed to be dead. The Wiseman's Committee made sure of that after the Shadow Moses incident." Gendou spoke, his eyes meeting his captors. "How can you still be breathing?"

"I faked my death, dear Ikari...twice." Solidus spoke. "It was a quite an efficient way to fool the Patriots and the world so I can regroup my fellow Dead Cell members, with the exception of Fatman, and have my revenge."

"You'll never win, Solidus. Your lunatic group will never get your revenge." Gendou spoke, daring him. "I may have been one of the Patriots, but I know the kind of power they wield, and whet ever plan you have against them will just backfire as usual."

"Always the arrogant one, eh, Gendou? I'd figure you have the gall to deny what we really have in store for you." Solidus walked a short distance. "No matter...I'd didn't expect any less from the fearless Gendou Ikari. Who else can attain the pieces he needs to start the Third Impact...the extinction of humanity...from SEELE themselves?"

Gendou wanted to be in shock, but remained calm, or his term of showing no interest. "What do you intend to do about that, Solidus? If you are planning to start the Third Impact..."

Solidus started to laugh hard, that Gendou was taken back by this. "What's so damn funny?"

"No wonder you were probably kicked out of the Patriots...you want to control the death of humanity, even if the Patriots intention was only for control?" Solidus spoke. "I could care less if this was the Patriot's plan, but I have a mission to complete and that is liberation from the Patriots, then take back my place as the reigning Big Boss. You will tell us everything you know about the rest of the Patriots, or else we'll take your base. Understood?"

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by your threats, Sears?" Gendou spoke. "I won't comply so easily."

"Of course, I wasn't expecting you to. If everything else fails, then we'll just fire a nuke at both your precious NERV Headquarters and Toyko-3 itself and annihilate the Patriots safe house in one fell swoop." Solidus said. "Nothing you can do or say can stop us, Gendou."

"Have they given in to our demands yet?" Ocelot asked.

"Not yet."

"They won't give in...they will be sending Snake and FOXHOUND to do the work of rescuing Nerv's Commander."

"Good...just as we expected. They will come running into our trap. We'll be ready for them...and their Evangelions."

"You mean...?"

"Yes...the Test Type is ready. SEELE went through a lot of trouble to get it prepared, sorry for them that are ours now." Solidus spoke. "I'm going to get the launch preparations on the go, Ocelot, make this little torture show of yours as quickly as possible. And don't over do it, he'll be useful later in our new S3 plan."

"Torture? This is an interrogation." Ocelot said in defense.

"As you wish." Solidus smiled as he looked at Gendou. "See you later, Gendou Ikari."

Solidus walked out the room, leaving Gendou and Ocelot alone. The Russian smirked, turning to the machine behind him.

"So, Gendou, this is how it has come to, huh?" Ocelot asked. "I never figured a man like you would be one of the people I'm working for."

"How come you have re-allied yourself with Solidus? I thought you were supposed to kill him and everyone involved in the Big Shell incident." Gendou spoke.

"Yes, I was suppose to take back RAY and eliminate the refuse from the Patriots self orchestrated exercise, but even they were cautious. I was given a bogus location to begin with, but I was wise and stayed in hiding...Solidus just happened to be in the same predicament as I was." Ocelot spoke. "So...we have to re-form a new Dead Cell to even the odds against the Patriots."

"And how did you know that I was one of them?"

"Part of the new S3 gave us the information of where the Patriots were hiding, and details of one particular member...you, Gendou Ikari." Ocelot spoke. "It was obvious that your dealings during the construction days of NERV and the Evangelion project had at least, a push from the Wiseman's Committee."

"You're dare challenge the Patriots, Shalashaska?" Gendou spoke.

"Challenge? Comrade, the Patriots is the best thing that happened since the beginning of their control 200 years ago." Ocelot spoke. "But enough talk from you...you are going to give me all you know about the Patriots, Gendou, whether you want to or not."

"You'll never get what you are after, Ocelot." Gendou dared.

"You should watch your mouth, Ikari, if I were you." Ocelot said. "You may be known to be the most ruthless man in existence and of no emotion, but now is the time to test the waters."

Ocelot turned around and switched on the machine." Solidus knew that you underwent hypnotherapy to suppress your emotions. Let's test if that is true...I'm going to run a high electric voltage through your body. When you had enough, just give up and the pain will be over."

A cold sweat actually ran down Gendou's brow, he knew just what kind of a sadist Ocelot was. He dared not to speak, but braced himself for what was to come.

"Okay, here goes." Ocelot spoke, switching on the current. "Let's start small, shall we?"

Gendou felt an unnatural feeling that felt that could have killed him right there and then. It was getting stronger, as his body started to spasm from the growing high current, then in an unexpected moment; he felt an extreme pain course throughout his body. He was able to keep silent for a few seconds, but the pain was too much and his arm started to get numb, trying to stay alive.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gendou's scream's was then heard throughout the lower levels of Arsenal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greg looked up in surprise, as if he heard something. He was in NERV air dock with the Harrier checking it for the job Linn did on repairing it.

"Did I just hear someone scream?" Greg said, to himself, with a magazine in his teeth. He was busily modifying his FA-MAS and other weapons for the attack on Arsenal the next day. He had already worked on Snake's and Raiden's weapons, but he had to make sure that his weapons were ready for an unlikely situation. But, even he won't be needing weapons much...

The recruit, who had managed to return his hair color to black again, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Hmmm...must be my imagination..."

"Do you mind explaining where you were for an entire day?" a female voice responded from behind. It was Linn, in her long white battle dress. Greg turned to face her.

"Oh, Linn...I thought you had forgotten about that..." Greg replied.

"Don't play smart with me, Greg! I was worried sick about where you could have been." Linn walked to her partner. "And it wasn't because Snake and Kaji were thrashing the Harrier...I was really concerned about you..."

"If you must know, I took the opportunity to visit Rio." Greg said. "I had to make sure that my power is going alright."

"And?"

"Aw, come on, Linn, buy a clue. Surely you have guessed that I'm doing okay." Greg smiled. "Just you wait till we get into a battle."

Linn simply shook her head and embraced her partner. "You don't get it, do you, Greg? After seven years of being together...and in FOXHOUND...you sound as if everything's going to be alright. But it's not!"

"Linn, take it easy...I know what I'm doing. I may be new to this thing, but I'm old enough to know the risks." Greg held up Linn's head to look at her. "

"How can you say that? You don't even know how much I worry about you when you fight!" Linn was almost in tears. "Greg...promise me...don't fight tomorrow."

"What? What are you saying, Linn?" Greg was in shock.

"I mean, you always risk yourself against the most dangerous of missions just to protect everyone. I'm not against that, but, you always hurt yourself with that damn power you have." Linn said.

"Linn..." Greg said. "It can't be helped...I have to do this...it's the only way I can protect everyone and you...whether you like it or not..."

"Greg...you're unbelievable..." Linn said, as she walked out of the area, leaving Greg by himself.

(Damn, Linn, you just don't understand...) Greg thought, then getting back to work. It was then he noticed Rei was there looking at him. "Hey, Ayanami...why are you here?"

"I was told by Snake that all personnel involved in tomorrow's attack on Arsenal are to turn in early tonight at the temporary quarters in NERV Headquarters." Rei spoke.

"Already? Fine then." Greg spoke, and then he stopped. "Hey, Rei...again, sorry about what I said earlier. I just felt like saying what my heart says."

"Your heart?" Rei was puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm sort of an empath; I think too much about other people's feelings and like to say what I feel about a person." Greg spoke, replacing his weapons into his weapons storage case. "That Commander of yours has a side that I never seen before, but usually it's to blame for my big mouth."

"I can see that." Rei spoke, making Greg drop his own Desert Eagle.

"You caught me. Damn." Greg smiled. "Well, I guess that makes you even. You know...it wouldn't hurt if you let yourself express your thoughts. That way, it makes it easier for you to be with someone you care about. But will Linn understand that? No..."

Rei thought about this. She felt as if she had a barrier around her heart for some time. She never knew what the cause was; she'd always opened up to Gendou, but not to others. Why was that? She never felt what her heart told her to feel.

"Come on, Snake is waiting for us to turn in." Greg spoke.

"Aren't you going to see Linn to make up for the past trouble?"

"Tomorrow." Greg spoke. "See you later, Ayanami."

Rei nodded in reply as Greg left. She then walked on, thinking that what Greg said was right.

(My barrier of my heart...) Rei thought. (Can Commander Ikari be responsible for it?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji was lying on his makeshift bed on the floor, with Snake resting behind him. Snake had preferred to be with Misato, but everyone was issued their separate sleeping quarters. Snake decided to stay with Shinji, he's been a wreck since his father's been captured by Dead Cell.

"Hey, David...are you awake?" Shinji asked.

"Not really." Snake replied. "I was almost close to dreamland with Misato in mind..."

Shinji chuckled slightly. "You really love Misato, don't you, David?"

Snake grinned to the sound of that. "I wouldn't call it that...I may have got lucky because of all the things that happened recently. She probably couldn't get enough of me and my heroics."

"Yeah, you're a hero alright. I guess that's obvious..." Shinji said. "David...do you think that the people who're holding my father...will kill him by the time we attack Arsenal?"

"Only time may tell. If Gendou has something Solidus wants, there's no doubt that they will force it out of him."

Shinji was silent for awhile. "I don't know how I should feel, David...my father tried to hurt Touji, and if you and Raiden and Otacon hadn't been here to help, Touji could have been..."

"I know what you're saying kid, but don't think ill-mindly about your father. Sure, he may try to neglect your feelings and everyone else's, but he's your father and that is a choice you can't deny." Snake said, pulling the sheets over him. "I just wish you could have someone a lot better to look up to..."

"Like you?" Shinji said.

"Yeah, if you like. I did say you one hell of a son if I was your father." Snake smiled.

"So...why don't you...adopt me?" Shinji felt really bashful when he said that.

Snake chuckled a bit, he liked when Shinji was being innocent just to get his attention.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I will have to watch your father if I were you."

"I don't care..." Shinji said. "You're the right guy for Misato and a great father figure for me and even Asuka."

Snake was silent, thinking about what Kaji said earlier. He wanted Shinji to know, but he wondered how Shinji will take it.

"Um...David?"

"What is it now, kid? We're supposed to be sleeping." Snake said.

"Just one more question, please?"

"Alright, Shinji."

"Before Misato...have you ever loved someone?" Shinji asked.

"Huh? Why did you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know if people like you can fall in love. I was only wondering if soldiers can do that."

Snake thought about this, since the only other person to ask him this was Otacon. "Yeah, I think so. I think that anyplace. Any time, two people can fall in love with each other. But...if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them."

"I think so too." Shinji said, thinking about Rei.

"You never told me what you're fighting for, Shinji. Mind giving me hints?" Snake smiled.

Shinji started to blush, not being able to tell him the answer. Instead, he ended up saying, "I...I'm not scared...OOOPS!"

He knew that was trouble, as Snake started to tickle him once more. Shinji couldn't keep his laughter inside.

"David! You...ha-ha-ha...got to stop...ha-ha-haha...tickling me!" Shinji laughed.

From next door, Asuka heard the two, and shouted, "Will the two of you keep it down over there? People are trying to sleep! Unless I'm getting tickled as well, don't let Shinji have all the fun!"

"Snake, why do you always like to tickle me and Asuka?" Shinji just had to ask. Snake simply placed his hand on Shinji's head and roughed his hair, which from the Third Child got a chuckle.

"Because I like seeing children smile. That's part of the reason I fight." Snake responded. "To push me and keep me going when things are tough. That's why I do what I have to do to keep you and Misato happy."

"No wonder you went through so much trouble just to protect all of us. You were trying to get Misato's attention, were you?" Shinji asked.

"No, I exactly didn't plan it to be like this, I just got lucky." Snake said with a smile. "We're both lucky, you and I, Shinji."

"Huh? I don't understand, David." Shinji was confused.

"She's your guardian who's been like a mother to you since I can tell from all the time you spent with her." Snake said. "Me...I'm just a wanted man who's just trying to save the world from Metal Gear again when normally people won't offer me a hand, and surprisingly, Misato's the first person who didn't care if I was dangerous or not. She's trying to see the best results come out for you and the other pilots, Shinji. And that sort of, well, changed me for the better good. I used to care only about the mission ahead, but whenever I look at you, Asuka, Rei and Misato and all the other people helping me and the rest of FOXHOUND in this, I thought heavily about what good I did since I came to Toyko-3. Because of her, I can rely on people like her to get me through this. And I know she had an impact on you too, Shinji. So that's why I have to do this for you guys."

"As a way of saying 'thank you' to Misato?" Shinji asked.

"Nah, save that for the date." Snake smiled.

Shinji chuckled slightly as Snake stopped and got back to his side. "Good night, Shinji. Get enough rest for tomorrow."

"And the same to you, David, and thanks." Shinji smiled, getting into the covers.

Snake wondered if he could, have taken care of Shinji if he wanted Gendou out of the picture.

(I just hope at least Solidus does the favor for me and relieve us of what Gendou is planning...) Snake thought as he drifted to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raiden was already in his Skull Suit and Greg was with him, his own purple Skull Suit, with the large red cloak wrapped around his neck. They were having breakfast at Nerv's cafeteria, and were waiting for the time when they will head for old Tokyo to confront Arsenal.

Raiden was equipped with standard weapons, his M9 and his HF-Blade, as well as his body armor, three bandages, a Nikita missile launcher he found in the NERV armory, and some chaff grenades. Greg also packed light, carrying two Desert Eagles, one Ration, his favorite custom heavy machine gun, and an assault rifle.

"Where could she be?" Greg said to himself, thinking about Linn. He turned around to his side to see a youth clad in different Skull Suit approach them, holding a weapons case with him. Greg knew who this person was.

"Hey...James!" Greg waved at the teen. "Over here."

James walked over to Raiden and Greg and shook Greg's here. "Hey, guys, how are things?"

"What are you doing here?" Raiden asked. "Did Colonel Campbell send you too to help out?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." James nodded. "This was part of his orders to back you up."

"Just when did you get here?"

"Half an hour ago, but this is quite a base. I almost lost my way here." James smiled, then turning to Greg. "Say...Greg, where's Snake?"

"Finalizing our attack plans with Major Katsuragi. He wanted to make sure to be prepared for anything Dead Cell may dish out." Greg said. "For now, we'll be taken to Tokyo and face off there while Raiden and Snake make their way inside Arsenal."

"So, we're just back up then?"

"Well, there might be Tengus; we have to fight our way to keep the enemy from approaching the mainland." Raiden said. He then looked at his watch. "It's almost time, let's get to the Central Dogma to meet the others."

James and Raiden left first, as Greg finished his coffee. He then saw Linn approaching him. "Linn...about last night..."

Linn, who was in a rather skimpy showy Sneaking Suit that really showed her cleavage, and was wearing her red gloves, touched Greg's face and kissed his lips. Greg stepped in surprise.

"I'm the one who is sorry, Greg...I didn't know what kind of person you are until Rei told me that you felt that way about people." Linn smiled, her bow gun strapped behind her.

"Rei talked to you about this?" Greg said in shock. "Linn...just what did Rei told you to change your mind about this?" Greg asked.

"Oh, she mentioned the conversation you had last night with her." Linn spoke, brushing aside her hair. "That talk about the barrier of the heart really surprised me, but I didn't expect less from such a charmer like you, Greg."

"And after she mentioned that to you, you felt like a fool, huh?" Greg said.

"I know, I know. But half of this is your responsibility, you normally don't flaunt your abilities, but you still put yourself in danger." Linn said.

"We're in FOXHOUND; it's supposed to be dangerous." Greg said. "Actually, any mission we go has its risks, that's why I have to do what I think is necessary to protect everyone...especially you, Linn."

"Greg..." Linn smiled. "I'll remember what you said to her, I just hop you get to use a line like that on me soon..."

"Cut it out!" Greg blushed.

"You know...there's something unnatural about that Rei Ayanami..." Linn spoke. "It's as if she's..."

"She's what? Why are you even wasting time thinking about this, Linn?" Greg said. "Look, we have other things to deal with right now; we can worry about exactly what goes down here in NERV later."

"Okay." Linn responded after some silence.

"Come on, let's go and meet the others."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio of FOXHOUND-ers have made their way to Central Dogma, and stepped in the middle of a conversation. Asuka, who was standing near Rose, saw Raiden stepped in with Greg, Linn and James.

Rose noticed the young man that stepped in and introduced him to the NERV crew. "Ah, James, you're finally here. I thought you wouldn't be coming to Japan until tomorrow."

"Well, I dealt with it sooner that I thought." James said. "So, this is the famous NERV Command Centre." Then he noticed Asuka. "Ah, the ever-so great Asuka Langley Sohryu, pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. We meet at last."

Asuka simply pouted and turned her head to Rose. "Who is this jerk?"

Rose simply shook her head. "Better be careful, Asuka. This is James Masterson, otherwise known to FOXHOUND as Silent Scorpion."

"Is that supposed to impress me or something?" Asuka replied.

"No, a warning. You're looking at one of the youngest and most dangerous recruits ever to join FOXHOUND." Greg spoke. "He's got sniping skills that makes Sniper Wolf's sharp shooting look like backyard paintball play."

Asuka simply chuckled. "Ho-ho, how is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"The original VR missions had a NG (No Good) Selection; one of the missions was the infamous Disappearing Targets, Level 7." Greg spoke. "He managed to beat the record time with an almost inhumane skill."

"The original time record was only around 15:52:01 seconds, but this kid beat it by only 7:32:14 seconds, without taking any extra ammo or Diazepam." Linn said. "And he did it twice to make sure."

The Command Centre was dead silent as they stared at Scorpion. "What? Just because I shot at targets in record time, doesn't mean I'm that deadly." Scorpion said. "...I think."

Asuka simply gulped as she observed the way James dressed. She noticed the scars on his right arm, and the many assortments of knives he was carrying. She reconsidered acting brash the next time when she was around someone as serious and deadly looking as this.

"Okay, I think I just step over to where Snake and Raiden are..." Asuka said, sidestepping.

"Huh? No, don't worry; I won't bite unless I'm provoked to." James smiled.

Maya turned to Greg and Linn. "So, you two have any FOXHOUND codenames?"

"Sure we do." Greg said, smiling. "I'm known as Psychic Panther, because I have a Panther rank most of the time, and I do have some abilities that I can't really spoil showing until this thing get started."

"And I'm known as Silver Eagle, that's one of the highest ranks you can get in FOXHOUND." Linn said. "Of course, Greg and I always work side by side to get the mission done well."

"You see, we're not only partners romantically, but in the battlefield as well." Greg nodded.

"Okay, here's the attack plan...Snake and Raiden will take point and infiltrate Arsenal, while the Evas draw the RAYs fire." Misato explained, while everyone else form both NERV and FOXHOUND characters listened in. "Our FOXHOUND recruits will handle the Tengu fleet, covering your backs as you invade Arsenal."

"Is that it?" Greg asked.

"No, the enemy may try to advance the attack, stay there as back up until the Commander and SEELE are rescued."

"I hope Solidus and friends haven't opened up a new trap for us." Linn said.

"That's why you'll have the Evangelions as back up. And your Codec crew will be Otacon and Rose for mission saves, Maya for technical operations for the Evangelions and RAY strategies, her frequency will be 152.21. And myself for the pilots in case an Angel attacks." Misato talked.

"Okay, we'll be transported to the sneak points. Let's move, people!" Snake said, leading both teams out the door. It was then Misato called out to him.

"Snake...be careful." Misato said to her hero. Snake smiled at her and waved at her.

"I will. You just handle everything here." Snake said. "We'll take care of everything else. Semper fi."

Snake was out of the door, leaving Misato to sigh heavily once more. Kaji, who just happened to be there, (and was still aching from the blows Snake gave him during their feud,) looked at Misato. "You really think this will work, Misato?"

"It has to, Kaji, or else this city may be obliterated by the Sons of Liberty before the next Angel does." Misato spoke. (Please...be safe, David...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Evangelions were air transported to old Tokyo where Arsenal Gear has surfaced. Unit-01 was the first to be dropped off on the ground, as did Unit-00 and Unit 02. Snake then appeared on Unit-01's right hand, Raiden at his side, his own Socom drawn, while Greg and Linn landed on Arsenal from a NERV transport chopper via fast-rope descent, and Silent Scorpion followed with his sniper rifles in tow.

He and Raiden made their way to Arsenal's base where Greg, now FOXHOUND codename, Psychic Panther, and Linn, aka, Silver Eagle were waiting. Just then, a hatch opened, and a small fleet of Tengus appeared surrounding the team of mercenaries and recruits.

Snake, Raiden, Panther, Eagle and Scorpion were ready to take on the Tengus, when they heard a rumble from the sunken area of old Tokyo.

Just then, a number of RAY's appeared from the water's surface, but one of them was red instead of brown in color. This puzzled Snake and Raiden at first, but then they saw Unit-01 head towards advancing towards the red RAY.

Shinji took out his prog knife and made for the head section of RAY, but an unseen force deflected it away the attack.

"What the...!" Shinji said. It was then he heard Misato's voice over the Codec.

"An AT-Field detected from RAY!" Misato screamed. "Shinji, look out!"

Shinji looked on in shock as the RAY opened its mouth to fire a rail gun attack from its mouth, but Unit-01 was able to counter it with it own.

Raiden, who was in the middle of taking down Tengus as they come, thought of one thing as he saw Shinji fight own against the new RAY.

"Could this be the new Metal Gear I was told about?" Raiden thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

A Metal Gear that can produce AT-Fields? This is quite intriguing, could this be an Angel/Gear hybrid, or is something that isn't going to be revealed until the next Chapter? (Actually, that's the case...)

Sorry if this Chapter didn't have your dose of action that you all loved, this was more in-dept into the recruits I guess, but I promise that the action will continue from next Chapter, as I've been very busy lately, working and making cosplay for an anime con in August, down here in Trinidad. Not to mention, the new fic which should be up with the next Chapter, God willing, so keep your fingers crossed.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated always, they are what inspire me to continue this fic and write more. Ideas for the story are also appreciated, so let me hear what you have got. Oh, and I'm full of recruits right now, so anyone else with other characters who want to be in the fic, sorry, (expecting Tempest Dynasty).

Sorry, no omake this time. Maybe in the next Chapter, but it will have something with Gendou once more, heh-heh...

And because Hunter requested more Raiden, he'll get more Raiden. He's going to be in situations that will remind you all of both MGS and MGS2, the only difference that he has to deal with Eva characters this time...

Until the next one, folks...you must learn to focus your power! Laters.


	13. Double Helix

Welcome to Chapter 13 of 'COE'. Sorry it seemed like forever for an update to both this story and Oh My Metal Gear, (read it if you haven't seen my new profile!)I have to work like everybody else to stay alive (and keep me close to a computer that works a lot better than the one that helps me get most of the work done, not to mention spending a lot of money on getting a new cosplay ready. Can anyone give me feedback on where I can get at least a picture of Snake (in original artwork that is) in his MGS2 Sneaking Suit? I really need it, so I too can look as close to the Legend! Send the link or whatever before the end of August!)

But before we get to the story, bear with me as I let you know what I've been up to:

Haven't you noticed the enhanced re-formatting from the first Chapter to the 12th? I did so while I was working on this Chapter, so it can have a better presentation and even fixed the spelling errors through out the story as well for both new and old readers alike. A note to all: Microsoft Word helps BIG TIME! Use it!

Wait, you mean some of you aren't Oh My Goddess fans? Damn, oh well, don't fret Eva freaks, I plan to have another Eva crossover fic up soon once Oh My Metal Gear is done, but I won't reveal to you just what another monster I'm brewing just yet. I'll just say it's with another video-game for the moment.

Oh and to Kenshiro-san...where's the update for Third Impact Trilogy? There are enough Eva/Matrix crossovers out there right now, that even 'The Evangelion Matrix' by sentinel-28 and 'To Control the Machines' by Behold the Void are actually more entertaining than 'False Prophecy'! No offence, but your style of suspense in your EVA/MGS fic, though different, is part of my inspiration, how would you think I got this far? So update soon before my fic gets the MOST FAMOUS CROSSOVER AWARD (Not that I want that to happen. I'm just doing this for the fun of it.)

Okay, now both Misato and Urd are getting mad because I haven't gotten on with the story as yet. I can hear them cracking their leather whips behind me right now. I'd better start letting the action rock, and to those who thought that RAY was suppose to have a pressurized water cannon...ha-ha, ha ha ha...

Last time in 'COE', Snake, Raiden, the new FOXHOUND group and the Eva pilots takes the fight to Arsenal Gear, which was stationed near Old Tokyo to liberate Commander Ikari from the Sons Of Liberty. But as the joint Philanthropy/NERV heroes get ready to take care of the welcoming party of Tengus, a new RAY appears and surprises everyone with its own AT-Field! How will Snake and company defeat this new threat? Just wait and read the fic, and review to find out, okay?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 13: Double Helix

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lilica Ebett was seated on the roof of the ramen restaurant building, laptop rested on her legs while wearing sunglasses over her blue eyes. She had been oberserving the action of the Sons of Liberty since Snake and the FOXHOUND group landed on Arsenal to deal with the enemy.

She sat back on her beach chair, sipping on some ice-cold lemonade due to the fact that the morning sun was blazing hot today. She drew a deep breath as she watched the battle near the sunken area of old Tokyo with her scope as Snake, Raiden, her adoptive brother Gregory Kinezono, also known as Psychic Panther, his girlfriend Linn Aramaki aka Silver Eagle and James Masterson aka Silent Scorpion have landed and were set to engage the Tengus that surrounded them the moment they landed on top of the Arsenal Rectum.

Then on the sunken areas of old Tokyo, the Evangelions from Units 00 to 01 have already landed, their own weapons, Unit-01 with it's prog knife, Unit- 02 holding onto it's sonic glide axe and Unit-00 with it's own weapon, a large plasma cannon with a long barrel. The giant robots were ready to take on the trio of RAYS that appeared out of the water, one of them being a red and brown camouflage color. Lilica had already read up on the information for the RAY, being smaller in both height and size compared to the Evangelion, the Metal Gear can get easily smashed by the Evangelion with one hit of its AT-Field. But that matter little to her, she really came out to see her 'big brother' fight. The Evangelion versus RAY battle was just a bonus.

Some silence passed as she looked to see Tengus getting thrown all over the place by Snake's brute strength. Some he shot down before he moved on to killing more approaching Tengus. Raiden held his own, dodging bullets with his HF-blade and shooting them down at the same time with his Socom. Panther was like a machine against multiple foes, since he had psychic abilities like the original Mantis. Silver Eagle simply had no trouble firing her bow gun at numerous Tengu's, mostly with head shots and near internal organs, while Scorpion was able to get some kills himself with his knife throwing abilities, and even had an uncanny skill to use his sniper guns WHILE moving, hitting his targets with dead accuracy, when sometimes he'd switch back to using his knives to slit some the Tengu's necks after shooting them with the sniper attack.

She sipped on her glass once more before she heard a woman's voice from behind her.

"Can I shoot someone now please, Lilica?"

Lilica pouted and turned to see a woman in her mid twenties, with short green hair, a yellow headband used to keep the middle section of her hair away from her eyes. She too, had a well endowed chest like Rio's, and she had on the loose vest to prove it.

She held onto her own custom sniper rifle which was just as big as her height, it's as if she can't hold herself back. She too had been part of Greg's adoptive family and thought him just about every hand gun ever made. Although he never uses guns much, her knowledge of weapons is part of the excuse of not only being a sharpshooter for the police, but a gun nut whose only intent is to either shoot or blow something up as a way of 'reliving' herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Author's note: Well, Burn Up fans, you should guess who this is, the busty gun nut, Maya Jingu. I'm just saying this in advance so as not to get confused with Eva's Maya, to this Maya. They ARE totally different characters after all, but they are both so cute and sexy.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Must I tell you once more, Maya...NO!" Lilica shouted. "Rio told us that we shouldn't be involved in this battle no matter what. We must let Greggie get his chance to show his stuff without any of our help or have you seemed to forgotten that?"

Maya grunted a frustrated heave, well enough that her 'gifts' jiggled. "NO FAIR! So many bad guys and I can't even shoot one! Why must Greggie have all the fun!"

Rio appeared from the stairs' roof, hearing Maya's complaint. "Maya, don't be such a stiff. This is part of Greg's training, to determine whether or not he able to protect his friends and comrades. As much as I would love to be out there with him fighting alongside to help protect this city, we are Team Warrior, not FOXHOUND, neither Philanthropy or NERV. This isn't our business to get into."

"She's so right, Maya." Lilica replied. Maya simply cooled down and sat down near her ice box, taking out one of her popsicles and started to feast herself on it.

"Okay, okay, Greggie can have his fun, but if anything happens to him while we just sit here, enjoying the show, I'm definitely moving in that battlefield to blow something up!" Maya said. "Ah...he's grown up a lot, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, just look at him...like a real fighting machine. There's no one who can match his skills, that Snake would feel sorry if he ever challenged Greg." Rio said.

"If Snake ever heard that from you, Rio, he'd kicked your ass!" Lilica smiled.

Rio simply blushed at her young friends comment. "Lil! You're the one who'd better watch what she says around the 'Legend'. Anyway, just how do you think the bad guys...the Sons of Liberty...can hold up to the likes of both FOXHOUND and NERV?"

"I'd say they may have some surprises for us. We'd better hope that Greg won't disappoint us and slack off during battle." Rio folded her arms and watched to the outskirts of the city. "If he can utilize his nanomachines for a long period of time without any snags, he should be okay."

"I hope so. I didn't set up here today to see big brother get his ass whopped by Tengus and RAYS." Lilica said, biting on a Pocky stick. "Hey, it looks like they are almost over."

"Alright, action time!" Maya jumped. "Go get them, Greg!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eva Unit-O1 had advanced its initiative attack against the red RAY, still fighting off its At-Field. Asuka and Rei held their own against the other RAYS, since they were just as the ones that Raiden fought just days ago. (In the now classic Chapter 7.)

"Damn Gear!" Shinji shouted, as he increased his Eva's AT-Field to smash through the offensive At-Field from the RAY. RAY stepped back and opened its head component, but something was different. What looked like a cannon form the mouth of RAY was actually a powerful rail- gun, forming energy behind its weakening Field, then out of nowhere, the blast from the RAY shot through Unit 01's AT-Field, in a form of its signature water cannon. Shinji and Snake couldn't believe this just happened.

"What was that?" Shinji asked bewildered. "Did it just use it's own AT- Field against me?"

"Since when Metal Gear was capable of that?" Raiden asked, while mowing down Tengus with his blade. "And not to mention that it just used BOTH a rail gun and that cursed water cannon to penetrate it's own to attack Unit- 1's own?"

"We can worry about it later, after we take care of these guys." Snake shouted. "It's not our job to fight a Gear that we can't touch until we find its weakness."

(Snake is right.) Raiden thought. (How can we destroy a RAY that fights like both the Angels and the Evangelions themselves?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh-oh, its looks like our heroes from NERV are experiencing difficulties beating that red RAY." Lilica said, while biting on a popsicle.

"According to the details from my battle assortment data, it seems that Solidus and his loonies have a Metal Gear that can produce AT-Fields just like the Angels and Evangelions do."

"And that's a problem for the mighty Evas? How boring." Rio sat back, almost unexpressionally. "Just have Greg use his psychic talents like I taught him and bam, problem solved."

"Hello, Rio, have you forgotten that a threat like this can cause trouble?" Lilica asked.

"Greg's a threat too...to the enemy that is." Rio responded. "Of course, he's doing well so far, I think the Evangelions can manage unless the situation gets really difficult. Trust me, Lil. FOXHOUND and NERV won't need Greg's powers JUST YET."

Lilica simply shook her head and looked on. "Oh, brother..."

Maya turned to her younger friend and spoke. "So, is Greg able to read his enemies thoughts to get an upper hand or is he just being fair and simple just for the challenge of it?"

"You know I taught him better than that, using his powers against small fry like the Tengus would be like using infinite ammo. That's plain cheating!" Rio shouted. "Why would he want to waste his time and energy against normal foes like them? Sure, he can just use it to impress, but he's certainly not going to expose himself just yet."

"Too true." Lilica nodded happily. "Anyway, Greg's just too smart to use his power for something as obvious as this. We'll just have to wait it out and see if the Evas can really handle this new version of RAY."

"Lilica, while we're enjoying ourselves, try to hack into GW again and see just where Dead Cell attained this new toy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at NERV, Misato was stunned at the commencing battle. She turned to Otacon who was analyzing the readouts from the MAGI about how the Evangelions are faring against the RAYS. She was in a state of worry since Snake headed into battle, but she knew Snake and his cohorts will return safely. He promised her he'll be back with the Commander and they still have that date coming up.

"Otacon, how's are our side so far?" Misato leaned to Otacon to ask.

"Well, we're trying to manage so far, the Tengu's aren't a problem, but I'm more concerned about the red RAY. An AT-Field and no color pattern from a Metal Gear can cause problems." Otacon was stunned himself.

"Try to give the pilots the intel they need to beat it." Misato spoke seriously. "You did build one of these things; can you detect any flaws we can use against it?"

"Well..." Otacon fixed his glasses. "I've spotted during the video feed just a moment ago, when the colored RAY was preparing to fire its water cannon, the AT-Field's color changed from an orange to a blue tone. It was probably at that precise moment that its strength to defend itself was weakening and it was switching to offensive mode."

"Are you saying that this RAY has two separate attack modes?" Hyuga asked.

"Probably." Otacon nodded. "When it first appeared, it used an AT-Field and a rail-gun as one part, and then it switched to its water cannon and a different Field when Unit-01 continued its attack, knowing it was threatened."

"But it's not even carrying an S2 engine. How is it able to even produce AT- Fields in the first place?" Ritsuko asked.

"Maybe it's the Patriots..." Otacon said. "Remembered when Unit-00 was attacked by Ocelot and his RAY? Since the Big Shell, they were probably able to amplify their electromagnetic weapons technology, so it can match the Evangelions' power."

"Which makes RAY just a match for the Evas." Misato nodded. "Then we'll just have to fight fire with fire. Shinji, concentrate your AT-Field's full power into Metal Gear's head component. Asuka, Rei, you too will do the same. Ignore the defenses they will put up and just go at it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, Misato." Shinji nodded, gripping onto his controls more. Facing the RAY once more, he let his Eva get some distance form the RAY and anticipated its next attack. He can see that it was capable of attacking with missiles, so Shinji had to take care of that matter before that happens, so he can assist his co- pilots in dealing with the rest of the other RAYs.

The red RAY opened its missile pods, readying its launching attack, but Shinji simply clenched Unit 01's fists and increased his AT-Field's power. Then, in a fit of amazing power, he used his prog knife to stab the top of RAY's head area. Blood like substance spurted out of RAY, as its nanopaste started to color the seawater and everything around it. Shinji pressed on his attack by releasing his AT-Field to smash its head open, then to finish it off by grabbing what's left of RAY and lifting it into the air to send it down crashing into one of the sunken buildings, destroying it.

Snake caught a glimpse of this quick execution by Shinji's performance and nodded. "Good work, Shinji."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, it seems that Unit-01 have won this battle."

"Ha, well, we didn't expect NERV to see right through Omega's flaw. Just a test to see if it's combat worthy."

"And how about our guests?"

"We are prepared for them, they think they can get into Arsenal so easily, but we have some surprises is store for them. Get Vamp and Fortune set for Phase 1 of the new S3."

"Yes, King."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake had already begun the attack, as he charged the Tengus, firing at them with his FA-MAS. One of them was armed with a sword which easily deflected the bullets, but it was just a setup as Snake ran forward to kick the Tengu down with his brute strength, then while the Tengu was down, he fired at others surrounding him. After taking at least three Tengus down which weren't armed with swords, he returned to his first foe and knocked him down some more, before shooting at his chest at blank range.

Raiden had both his Socom and HF-blade equipped; he had mastered a variety of techniques that allowed him to use more than one weapon during battle since the Big Shell. He used his blade as a shield while he made use of his Socom, firing at the unprotected areas of the Tengu's head areas and as well at their feet, another weak spot that even Snake overlooked during the first encounter at the Arsenal Gear Jejunum. He was even quicker with the handling of the blade, as using the thrust strike takes time to recover if blocked. He sometimes faked his strikes, like Solidus did during the final battle on the roof of Federal Hall-the young soldier had gotten used to his sword as if it was his second nature, every thrust he made against the multiple Tengus was just quick and lethal enough to spare Raiden time and energy, so he can quickly focus on continuing inwards Arsenal.

"Don't fall behind!" Snake shouted to his cohorts, as Panther grinded his teeth together as he lunged himself onto a Tengu. The Tengu drew out his nodachi and came close to seriously injuring the FOXHOUND recruit by sending the sword through his right hand. But with the silver glove he was wearing, caught the blade by its edge and Panther simply smiled, as he simply used his left hand and punched the Tengu through the blade, thus breaking it and some of the Tengus ribs, which sent him flying away from Panther into the seawater.

Eagle had in tow of her Desert Eagles equipped, firing at Tengus left and right. When one Tengu attacked her form behind, she simply leapt into the air, turning her body as she fired into the Tengu's chest. Landing in a dangerous crouching attack pose on one knee, she unlocked her bow gun and pointed behind her, killing another Tengu getting ready to ambush her. She looked to her side and saw one more Tengu leaping at her with his sword. She rolled backwards and got up in time to run towards the enemy and using her weight, as well as her legs, she knocked the Tengu into submission using a series of repeated kicks to the face using her Jeet Kun Do martial arts technique.

Scorpion, now equipped with classic shurikens bigger than his hands, had sighted two Tengus on the charge at him. He simply twitched his left arm over his face and turned his body to the side. He threw a shuriken from his right side to the Tengu from the background striking him in the face area, breaking the protective visor he was wearing and killing him. While he let his body weight drop to his knees to position himself, Scorpion stayed on one knee as he took out another shuriken from his waist strap, and threw the other shuriken at a leaping Tengu. The Tengu managed to deflect it and continued to advance at Scorpion, but Scorpion simply side-stepped into an evasive roll. The Tengu missed his target and turned to precede his attack at the seeming less venerable recruit.

But the moment he turned to see Scorpion, the young soldier had already sliced the Tengu's neck with the shuriken, then before he fell, Scorpion stabbed him with one of his knives. Afterwards, he checked the confirmed kills he had made.

(That's about six for today...good.) Scorpion thought with a dark smile, as he used the blood decorated knife and used the jagged edge to make six small cuts at his exposed and scarred right arm. (I wonder if that girl Asuka was watching me in action. She'd better be, she's pretty cute for a pilot...Oh, well, I see that there more of these punks to take care of. Better not waste any time. )

A moment later, after more Tengu slaying, the soldiers stood to survey the area once more.

"Everyone alright?" Snake shouted, his FA-MAS smoking from the excessive gunfire.

"Yeah, we're okay." Raiden shouted. "These guys were pathetic."

"Yeah, I read their moves like the funny papers." Greg grunted. Linn laughed a bit, despite her hair was covered in the enemy blood, while Scorpion simply grinned.

"We can't rest as yet, kiddies, there's probably more of where they came from. Raiden, let's move." Snake said. "Panther, you're in charge of what happens here from now on, and the Evas will be backing you up."

"Understood. Just be careful in there. We really can't tell if the Commander's really there or if this is some kind of trap." Greg said.

"Don't you worry, our Soliton radar will tell us if Commander Ikari is really here, but there will be hell to pay if this is really indeed a trap." Snake said. "Let's go, Raiden."

Snake and Raiden then headed for the open hatch of Arsenal Gear while Panther, Eagle and Scorpion watched each other, then Panther spoke.

"Hey, that was some exercise..." Panther yawned. "I'd say we take a break from the action, shall we?"

"I think that was a bit too easy if you ask me, Greg." Eagle said. "But, I'm glad that we managed to hold the fort for the time being. Damn, are Tengus really supposed to be this tough?"

"Now we know how Snake and Raiden felt when they faced them the first time." Scorpion responded through his Codec.

"Well, this is no covert mission, Scorpion, this is a team assignment. Even the Evangelions are involved, that's to say just how big this war against the Sons of Liberty is." Panther spoke.

Silver Eagle approached one of the dead Tengus and examined the bodies for dog tags or tattoos for clues to which army they may be from. She took out one of her poisoned tipped arrows and made a small cut across the Tengu's amour just under the shoulder area of the Tengu's right arm. She spotted a tattoo, but gasped when she saw a familiar name.

She turned to her comrades and called them out. "Greg! James! Over here! Check this out."

Greg knelt closer to the body and recognized the name. "What the...Gurlukovich?"

"Weren't they all eliminated during the final run of Arsenal Gear five years ago?" Scorpion asked.

"They should be...but why are they working for Solidus if he was the one who betrayed them?" Greg asked. "Are they doing this for revenge?"

The three recruits stayed silent until the Codec broke the silence. Greg answered.

"Panther here. Oh, it's you Shinji Ikari." Greg spoke.

"Hey, Panther, I just called to say...WOW! You guys were awesome!" Shinji exclaimed. "Is that how you normally fight?"

"Well, it's a little thing Greggie goes by he calls 'bending the rules', Shinji." Linn spoke with a smile. "Of course, if the situation was just a little different, half of these Tengu's wouldn't be here on Arsenal."

"Mein Gott, James, is this what you do when you're not living a normal life?" Asuka asked James.

"Well, I can't exactly call your life of being a pilot of a giant robot normal either." Scorpion spoke seriously. "I just use whatever means necessary to accomplish my mission, even killing the threats counts big time."

"That's real cold! Just how are you anyway?"

"I'm sixteen years, just about old enough to learn a lot about killing." James said.

"SIXTEEN?" Asuka exclaimed. "Why haven't these people even disciplined you for what you done?"

"Pilot Sohryu, that will be enough." Rei spoke; her face appeared on the Codec screen. "Raiden was barely Ikari's and your age as well when he became a child soldier. James shares a similar past as well. Do not blame him for the kind of support he should have needed in the long ago."

"He didn't choose to be a soldier or to kill, but its life, and nothing but he can change that." Greg spoke. "Now, I believe that you owe Scorpion an apology, Asuka, cuz if you don't, you wouldn't like FOXHOUND recruits when they are angry."

Asuka simply shook her head. "The fate of the city and Commander Ikari rests in the hands of a ragtag group of mercenaries...I can't believe this! Fine, if it makes you happy. I'm...I'm sorry, James. I didn't know just what kind of person you are."

"Hey apology accepted, no hard feelings, Asuka. But after this mission, how about we'd really settle this score with a date?" Scorpion asked.

Asuka glared at Scorpion in silence, and then she shouted. "In your dreams, hentai! Gott in himmel, you're just like baka Shinji!"

"What did you say?" Shinji shouted in defense.

"Come on kiddies, let's not argue." Misato's face appeared on Codec.

"Ah, Major Katsuragi." Panther spoke. "Don't worry about us; we're just having fun with these kids. But if they don't get something to pounce on soon, they may argue over the Codec for the rest of the day."

"Well, you guys don't have to worry; you'll know when they will come up." Otacon spoke. "Just be on the ready."

"We are." Shinji spoke. "I just hope my father's okay..."

"What! Why would anyone want that total asshole back in NERV? I can understand the purpose of this mission was to stop the Sons of Liberty once and for all, but to go risk our necks to rescue a bunch of old goats that don't give a damn about what happens to us from terrorists is another..." before Greg could finish, Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki were giving him real deadly looking glares via the Codec. He started to stutter.

"Oh, my, I almost forgot that there are people who want the Commander back. I'd better shut up and get back to my mission." Greg nervously said before signing off.

"You do just that, Panther and know when to shut up." Fuyutsuki spoke.

The Codec signed off, leaving Linn to chuckle to herself, Greg patted James for comfort from Asuka's verbal attack.

"Hey, she really didn't mean that. She's just a girl with issues." Greg said. "Females and their frustrations...dangerous."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snake and Raiden had entered an area of Arsenal they have never surveyed before. Raiden threw a Chaff grenade just in case they were spotted by another Cypher like the last time and more Tengu's show up. Since the coast was clear, Snake dressed in a custom NERV Sneaking Suit, similar to the one he wore from the Big Shell, saw a door and pointed to Raiden.

"Kid, this area's all yours. The Commander should be around here according to Rose and Maya." Snake said. "If you need any help around Arsenal, contact my frequency, it's the same one you used from the Big Shell. If you need information about what Rose has found on the Sons of Liberty and that red RAY Shinji took down, contact Misato."

"Okay, I have her frequency. I'll call when I'm having trouble." Raiden nodded his head.

"Be careful. We can't tell what surprises Solidus and his group may have in store for us." Snake said. "Keep your eyes open. And don't trust anyone, especially Gendou Ikari."

Raiden nodded and saluted to Snake before he went in a separate direction. Raiden accessed a door and entered, leaving Snake in the cold hallway of the fortress.

(Okay, Ocelot, I'm going to find you and settle this once and for all.) Snake thought, grabbing his FA-MAS and entering the south side of Arsenal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lilica got up, stretching herself. "Ahhh, the good guys won this time, I guess they can call it a day."

"Same here, that was too easy. Greg and his friends really didn't need our help" Rio said.

"Well, let's go downstairs and open up shop." Maya smiled, but as she turned around, she heard another loud splash of water. She and the other two women turned to see another batch of RAY's in red and black color.

"I don't know…these fellas may look tougher than the last ones. Units 00 and 02 are still beating the other RAYs down." Rio said.

"Huh? I don't understand, Rio." Lilica asked.

Rio pointed to one of the RAYs and Lilica looked on to see that it too had an insignia.

"Damn SEELE bastards!" Rio bit her lips. "Now, Greg's is going have to go all out if these RAYS win!"

"We have to let him know!" Lilica shouted.

"Don't worry, Lil...he's been trained to the point that this had to happened. Let's see some real fireworks happen, shall we?" Rio sat back down.

"Sometimes I really don't get what you are up to, Rio...but I guess it wouldn't hurt if Greg does something outrageous." Lilica smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued...

Yeah, this is the part you guys should be really confused. AT-Field producing RAYS built by SEELE? Or is there something else going on here? And what did Rio meant about her student, Greg? Is he a more dangerous person than he thinks he is? And what will Snake and Raiden find when they revisit Arsenal? The answers to that and more Kick-ass action guaranteed next Chapter, as well more mysteries will show up, and oh, Who called in the arrival of the 14th Angel?

Sorry if this seemed a bit too short, I've been VERY busy lately, so I decided to have the next Chapters fully focused on the action part. Sorry, romance nuts, the bloodshed continues next Chapter, but you're still invited to join for the fun.


	14. A Blessing in Disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion and Metal Gear Solid in any form or shape. I do not own the lovely ladies of Burn Up eXcess either, who will also be in this story. And I certainly don't own any of the random characters that will appear in my omakes.(SOBS.) The only thing that I own is this story, Gregory Kinezono, aka Psychic Panther, Linn Aramaki, aka Silver Eagle, while Silent Scorpion is RuneKnightPictures' creation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Opening Omake  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: I said YEAH! I'm still alive, so don't you guys think I'm abandoning this fic, I've been going through some writers block lately, trying to find ways to continue the fic from the point the 14th Angel arrives. And because I lapse so much, that blasted 'Cupid's Arrow' is going beyond even my understanding! Well, if I can't get that much reviews by the time this fic is over, at least it will have the most reviews for the best EVA/MGS fic in FF.net, right? You guys do agree with me on that on, right?  
  
From my bedroom door, I heard a knock, I opened it and saw the lovely ladies of Steel Angel Kurumi in front of me, Kurumi, Saki and Karinka.  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: !!!!!  
  
Kurumi: Oh Master Kusanagi, we heard that you've been getting some writers block to continue this awesome story. But don't you worry, that's why we are here to help you out with that problem..  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Oh, really? And don't mind me asking, but did the Patriots send you too?  
  
Saki: No, your loyal fans, from GreyWolf, Hunter, Lord Of Pencil and so much others have sent us.  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Well, that's appreciated, thanks guys. So, are you here to give me some ideas I can use?  
  
Karinka: No way.  
  
The three lovely robotic ladies strip down to their undies. Again, the signature nosebleed appears from my nostrils. Then the girls get closer, rubbing their bodies against mine.  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy- - - -  
  
Saki: Please, Shardclaw, you just have to continue this fic! Don't let this one be another unfinished fic. You do want to hear the fans cheer for more action when it reaches the End Of Evangelion storyline, do you? (Her body pressed against mine, that I can feel her- - )  
  
Kurumi: You can do it, right? Kick-ass action suspense, and romance rolled into the perfect fic? (She got down to her knees in front of me- - )  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Girls! Don't do that! The fic hasn't started yet!  
  
Karinka: Well, start it already while we screw your brains out, mmm? (Gets behind me.)  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Oh, hell- - last time on 'COE', mostly a lot of Tengu ass-kicking and RAY destroying, thanks to the new FOXHOUND and the Evangelions. After the threat was over for now, Snake and Raiden entered Arsenal to begin their mission, while on the outside, our new recruits, Psychic Panther, Silver Eagle and Silent Scorpion have more upcoming problems to deal with, namely more RAYs and- - well, you guys find out for yourself.  
  
Kurumi: Oh, Master Kusanagi- - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Oh, boy, why me?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion  
  
Chapter 14: A Blessing in Disguise  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in Toyko-3, in the busy class of 2-A, another of the teacher's experiences during the aftermath of the Second Impact drove on.  
  
"Now that, Ikari, Ayanami, and Sohryu aren't here today, we might as well go along with the lesson." the teacher spoke. From somewhere in the class, Kensuke groaned.  
  
"Is there a problem, Aida?" the teacher asked.  
  
"No...nothing, sir. Nothing really." Kensuke pouted. He slumped back into the chair, while Touji leaned closer to his friend.  
  
"Hey, Ken, what's your problem? You've been sour ever since school started." Touji said, then stealing a glance at Hikari, who was glancing back at him. When her eyes met his for a few seconds, she blushed and turned her head back to the teacher. Touji smiled to himself after making her smile.  
  
"You heard what the teach said? Shinji, Ayanami and that devil-girl aren't here today. And there's no Angel attack either. That means they must be somewhere else." Kensuke said. "And I can guess they must be doing something cool with Snake. Remember that large craft that suddenly appeared in old Tokyo's waters a couple of days ago?"  
  
"Um...the news report called it Arsenal Gear, if I can remember. Now that you say it..." Touji thought loudly.  
  
"That means that Nerv must have launched some kind of offensive attack against their Metal Gear RAY army!" Kensuke said, interrupting Touji and the rest of the class. "And even I can't hack into their satellite program to see the awesome battles!"  
  
"Kensuke..." Touji tried to say something, but Kensuke just continued to ramble.  
  
"I mean, Solid Snake, and the Evangelions working together...you can't even begin to imagine how it even looks like! And I heard that the entire new FOXHOUND group are even fighting as well."  
  
"Hey, Kensuke, don't make such a big deal out of it..." Touji whispered, as Kensuke continued to act out of hand.  
  
"I must make a big deal out of it! Something this big just has to be seen with human eyes all over! Oh, if only I can get this on tape, it'll be the greatest footage of war in the century!" Kensuke's eyes were crying tears of joy.  
  
"Mr. Aida!" a voice called out, but it wasn't Touji's or Hikari's.  
  
"What?" Kensuke finally snaps out of it and saw his teacher standing close to him with a twitching glare above his left eye. Kensuke nervously laughed as the teacher spoke.  
  
"Kensuke Aida, if you're not happy about the lesson in progress, maybe a visit to the principal's office shall change that expression of yours, no?"  
  
Kensuke gulped as he was carried to the principal's office, as Touji rubbed his face, shaking his head. (That paranoid war nut. I warned him not to get too carried away about this Snake business...hmmm, I wonder just what Snake is doing anyway?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake had gotten to one of the most secure areas of Arsenal Gear without any trouble so far. Even though the surveillance was tighter than he expected, he managed to evade the sight of the cameras and Cyphers that were constantly around the semi dark hallways of the fortress.  
  
He didn't see any more Tengus either. which started to worry him. Unless Raiden was another part of Arsenal that were infested with the enemy, they would both be in trouble.  
  
Snake's train of thought drafted away from the mission for a second to remembering the conversation he had with Shinji the night before. He smiled at himself, hearing the sound of Shinji's chuckle when he got tickled and the questions he asked about his relationship with Misato.  
  
(Now that I think of it, if I do adopt the kid, it'll make me look good for Misato.) Snake grinned, while peering a corner for any signs of security. (What am I saying? If I have to do that, it can lead to a lot of things...)  
  
Shaking his head, he threw a Chaff grenade before he stepped out to take out a gun Cypher and two surveillance cameras. During the jamming of the electronic interference, he cautiously ran across the floor to a stairs that lead downstairs. But before he did, a Tengu walked up at that same moment.  
  
Snake immediately unequipped his FA-MAS and swung his body to the railing, where he let go the instant he grabbed it, before the Tengu spotted his hands. Snake landed on a crate, and made sure his landing didn't made any noise. And a good thing too, it wasn't a long drop and Snake could have sprained a joint if he wasn't more careful.  
  
(I gotta be more careful...) Snake thought. He looked to his front and spotted another hallway. (I just hope Raiden's doing a better job than me so far.)  
  
Snake got down and took a spare Chaff Grenade along the way, as well ammo for his Socom and a Bandage. Not knowing what lies ahead behind the next door, he got out his gun and entered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Major Katsuragi, Snake and I are in Arsenal." Raiden's voice spoke through the Codec.  
  
"Excellent work. Everything going okay?" Misato asked.  
  
"No trouble so far. But this place seems dead...as if there's no one here."  
  
"How about the storage area where Metal Gear is located?" Rose asked. "That's the place where the torture machine was from before, right?"  
  
Raiden remembered vividly what Rose meant. He shook his head of all negative thoughts about that time and spoke. "It seems that I'm getting close to the area."  
  
"Now, Raiden, do I have to remind you that the Commander has to be returned alive?" Sub-Commander Fuyutski spoke. "In any circumstance, take whatever means necessary to keep him alive."  
  
"Understood, sir." Raiden answered. "Okay. Moving on to main mission objectives."  
  
"Be careful, Jack." Rose answered back, before the Codec signed off.  
  
Raiden got up and after cleaning off some of the blood of his HF-Blade, he spotted the door that would take him to the cell area of Arsenal.  
  
(Maya Ibuki mentioned that Commander Ikari had nanomachines as well. I should be able to spot him closeby.) Raiden thought, as he walked to the door where the other RAYs were stored.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back outside, there was no calm on the sunken shoreline of old Toyko. Eva Units 00 and 02 were still pounding down on RAYS as they come.  
  
"Mein Gott, just how much of these things are there anyway?" Asuka complained, as she clawed a RAY from overhead, then grabbing it's open head area. She clenched the Gear, as she lifted up like a toy using her Eva, then smashing it into an old building. "And it's hard to believe that Raiden took down twenty of these things and lived to tell about it!"  
  
"Just keep eliminating the threat. We have at least six more to go." Rei spoke. Unit 00 had kept her AT-Field up for the duration of the battle, and whenever Shinji had attacked a RAY, she would help in by attacking it's head component before it closed.  
  
"You were keeping count, Wondergirl?" Asuka exclaimed, as she took out her sonic glide once more and used it to slice a RAY horizontally in half, before it exploded.  
  
"Just keep going at it! We have to buy Snake some more time!" Shinji shouted, his Unit-01 grabbing one RAY, then throwing it at another. He followed the attack, with a charge from his AT-Field, hitting both targets at once.  
  
"Pant, jeez, now I know how a FOXHOUND member must feel to go through such intense." Shinji gasped, trying to catch his breath. (But, I mustn't stop. I have to keep fighting, just like Snake said he would. Even if my father won't accept me for what I'm trying to accomplish for Snake, at least Snake would be proud of me.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Snake and Raiden are finally in Arsenal, just as planned."  
  
"Good. Get ready to launch Arsenal and have it set to ascent course. Also, have the outside reception of their nanocommunications shut down using the new jamming system from GW."  
  
"It is done. The original destination as planned?"  
  
"Yes. It's time we show Nerv that they shouldn't have challenged us. This will also show a lesson to the Patriots as well."  
  
"And what of...him?"  
  
"The arrival of the newest Angel should awaken his true capabilities. Isn't what the new S3 was designed for?"  
  
"He was brought up differently than we anticipated. What would make him realize his destiny?"  
  
"Ha, you underestimate our own S3. He'll eventually snap and lose his way. But we do have to be careful."  
  
"Has that Commander Ikari talked about the Patriots true identity as yet?"  
  
"Not yet. He has a stronger mental will than we thought. Shall I give him another go at the torture?"  
  
"No...I've arranged a meeting with him for Jack. Eventually, he'll talk."  
  
"Then he is to be disposed of?"  
  
"Of course, Gendou Ikari's an unpredictable character, although void of emotion, but his arrogance shall lead to his demise."  
  
"I can't understand how such fools even exist to run an organization such as Nerv. That's why they have to resort to SEELE for their support. And that too, is the biggest mistake."  
  
"Yes, we must eliminate any threat that will try to stop our goals, even if its to destroy our own enemies..."  
  
"You think breaking into the Geofront can change things?"  
  
"It's just another phase of the plan. That Angel won't hinder our plans when it gets here."  
  
"And what of our guests? The programmer's at the destined point where Snake is to meet?"  
  
"Yes, just as originally planned. She will get her share of revenge as well."  
  
"The odds are against you, Snake, no matter just how much allies you may have..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Geez, those kids must be getting all the fun." Panther thought to himself, as he stood on top a flagpole from a roof on a sunken building. Eagle looked on, twirling with one of her arrows on the tip of her fingernail, while Scorpion was in the middle of re-adjusting his sniper rifles, one of his blades clenched in his teeth. "And us? We get the clean-up job of these loser Tengus."  
  
"It's not an easy job, even though the Evangelions are about twenty times the RAY's size. Plus that they are more powerful in strength and shape." Linn said. She looked on at Greg and licked her lips. "Oh, Greggie..."  
  
"Uh-oh..." Greg nervously responded. (Whenever she uses that tone of voice, it means trouble.)  
  
"After this mission is over, and we get back to Tokyo-3...I was wondering..." Linn spoke on, as she played with her arrow. "It's been a while since we...you know..."  
  
"Oh man, Linn. You and that promiscuous behavior of yours..." Greg simply turned around, not losing his perfect balance. "In case you don't remember that we are working partly for Nerv now, we can't carry that kind of attitude around in Nerv."  
  
Linn pouted in silence. "Sometimes, you can be a complete mystery..."  
  
Scorpion looked up to see the Evangelions were almost done taking care of the RAYs, as there were no more appearing out of the seawater. "Hey, it looks like the RAY invasion is over."  
  
Greg leapt down from the pole and back on top of Arsenal. "Okay, since Snake has relayed the following orders to me, we'd better get moving before something else unexpected shows up. "Are there any taken prisoners from the Tengus?"  
  
Both Eagle and Scorpion shook their heads. Panther felt a large sweatdrop fell on his head.  
  
"We're going have to limit the amount of bad guys we kill the next time the next time we're looking for information from them concerning these kind of matters." Panther said. "At least, there's another order that applies to the people at Nerv: Capture an undamaged RAY and return it to Nerv headquarters for analysis. Otacon wants to know just how it's able to use both the water cannon and a rail gun, then that Doctor Akagi broad wants to study its At-Field producing capabilities."  
  
"And what about Snake and Raiden? Won't they need back-up when they rescue the Commander of Nerv?" Scorpion asked.  
  
Just then, the fortress started to shake. Eagle grabbed onto her partner to hold onto due to the extreme movement of the deck.  
  
"Forget I asked." Scorpion responded. "What the hell's going on?"  
  
"We gotta get to land before it sinks!" Panther said. The three recruits ran towards the edge of Arsenal, diving into the water.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
From inside Arsenal, Raiden felt a jolt, then afterwards, he felt the surface beneath him come to life.  
  
"It's moving?!" he exclaimed. He reached for his Codec button, and contacted Snake's frequency. "Snake! What's happening?  
  
"You got me, kid!" Snake replied. "I don't like this a bit. Just focus on the mission and we'll find a way to get out of this when we get there."  
  
Raiden replied with a nod and signed off. After a while, the movement subsided and he spotted the door that would take him to the cell area.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shinji, who spotted Arsenal moving, and the recruits now getting out of the seawater, touched his Codec button. "Hey, Panther, what's happening?"  
  
"You asking me?" the recruit responded. "It seems that Snake and Raiden will be going for a little ride. Damn, 'cough', I must have swallowed some seaweed."  
  
"But to where?" Misato's frantic voice responded.  
  
"We will keep a trace on it, Major. Don't worry." Otacon said. "Panther, you and the others get regrouped and meet back here in Nerv."  
  
"Better done than said. Okay, Panther out."  
  
Asuka, sat back in her pilot's seat, watching Arsenal get underwater. "Samurai Jack, be careful."  
  
Scorpion shook of the debris form the water from his suit and looked around. "It seems that this mission's gone to hell. It's obvious to see that this was a trap from the beginning."  
  
"It can't be helped, I guess." Linn shook her head. "All we can do is hope that Snake and Raiden come back safe with the Commander."  
  
Panther, who was scavenging weapons and items from the Tengus they had slained, picked up a grenade gun and smiled, since his favorite choice of weapons was grenade launcher types, but this model he held seemed extremely destructive.  
  
"Well, what can I say, mission failed?" Panther said in a serious tone. "We can't go after Arsenal now..."  
  
"Huh? What are you saying, Panther? Snake and Raiden are trapped in there, we can't just abandon them."  
  
"I know, but we can come back for them later. I just have this bad feeling...that something big is going to happen." Panther looked over the horizon with a serious face.  
  
"Bad feeling? Like something you ate?" Linn asked.  
  
"I'm not joking! This is bad..." Panther held onto his right wrist. "I can actually feel it, Linn. We have to get the pilots back to Toyko-3 ASAP."  
  
"Look, there's no sense that we stay here and talk whole morning. The Evangelions do have to get back to Nerv anyway, they were running on internal battery power since we got here, and they are almost out of power." Scorpion said.  
  
"Are you worried about that Second Child you were hitting on earlier before the mission, James?" Linn asked with a smile.  
  
"That's none of your business!" James held a knife at her. "I think Greg's right about this, the Tengus, the RAYs, appearing for no good reason only to get kicked around...unless something else is in store..."  
  
"Okay, okay, James, easy there. It's just a joke." Linn shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, our ride's waiting for us."  
  
James nodded, placing the blade back into the holding strap to his waist. He ran towards the Nerv helicopter which was on standby since they have launched the attack on Dead Cell. Linn looked on to see the Evas getting ready to be carried back to Nerv, and Greg walking past her.  
  
"Greggie?" Linn stopped her love. "You can sense it, can you? Impending trouble..."  
  
"Yeah, and it's not a pretty sight." Greg said.  
  
"You're not going to do what I think you would, are you? Didn't we discuss this?"  
  
"I can't help it. I may be a simple FOXHOUND recruit and a human, not an Evangelion, but..." Greg said, then stopped. "I have to do what's best to protect everyone."  
  
"This optimistic attitude of yours will kill you if you're not careful. I warned you once, I won't warn you again, Greg." Linn said seriously. A word of advice: Do not get involved in Nerv's problems or there will be trouble."  
  
Linn ran towards to the helicopter where James was waiting. Greg looked on to the ocean and swore he felt an unearthly force approaching the mainland.  
  
(So, that's the 14th Angel. This can get out of hand if Nerv isn't careful.) Greg's eyes lowered in a glaze, while his large cloak blew. (Guess I have to break my word to Linn and try to prevent as much casualties...if I can.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at Nerv, Misato seemed a bit impatient as to find out where Snake and Raiden is taken to. She was on her third cup of coffee today, and almost on her fourth when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Do you think that Snake may have walked into a trap?" a male voice spoke. Misato turned around to see that it was Kaji.  
  
"Kaji? I don't understand." Misato said. "Are you worried about him?"  
  
"Well, yes. I wouldn't forgive myself if Snake and his accomplice won't succeed their mission because of a trap the Sons of Liberty have set up." Kaji said.  
  
"I know Snake. He may get careless, but not on purpose." Misato said. "Sure, if this was a trap, he and Raiden will get out of this alive. They are the best in their line of business."  
  
"Well, can't argue about that. We have part of a skilled Special Force working alongside us, it's doubtful that we can ever lose against terrorists." Kaji replied.  
  
"Kaji...I want to know something..." Misato said, in a quiet tone. "Why? Why did you have to challenge Snake, even thought you knew you couldn't stand a chance against him?"  
  
Kaji simply smiled, feeling the bruises he received from his duel with Snake. "Well, I had to seize the chance, Misato. I felt if I didn't at least fought for your sake, I wouldn't be fully satisfied in defending my reputation."  
  
"Your reputation? You almost got yourself killed numerous times by Snake if he wasn't playing games with you. And still you took the chance and faced him as this was some kind of street fight." Misato said.  
  
"True, but..." Kaji stopped for a moment. "I felt when I was fighting Snake, that this was destiny calling. I'm sure Snake felt the same too. I challenged him out of respect, Misato, not because I only want to see that you get the truth you're searching and the help you wanted, but probably it's a man's thing. I wouldn't have rested any better if at least once while the Legend was working alongside with us, if I can truly confront him a true honorable battle."  
  
Misato smiled at Kaji. "I'd never guess that you would say a thing like that about Snake, considering that he's my man now. I respect your wishes, Kaji. You surprise me."  
  
"I wished I could have performed a little better though...for your sake." Kaji held Misato's hand. "But...I know Snake would be perfect enough for you to satisfy your every wish. You and him both have my best wishes for the future."  
  
"Kaji...Snake would be glad of you that you said such things if he was here hearing this." Misato smiled, then she saw the Eva pilots returning to the Command Centre, the FOXHOUND recruits behind them. Shinji, who was still in his plug suit, stepped up to speak to Misato.  
  
"Misato, I heard that Arsenal started to move again. Any word from Snake and Raiden?" Shinji asked.  
  
"So far, we've been unable to contact neither him or Raiden through Codec. Since Arsenal went underwater, it's as if they've been on a jamming signal." Shigeru reported.  
  
"However, the nanomachines we programmed unto their Sneaking Suits are showing that they are still alive and are still moving about. But the down side is that we don't have access to their nodes to show their locations." Rose said, seating next to some of the Nerv crew.  
  
"David..." Shinji said to himself quietly, as he thought about Snake's safety. Misato patted his shoulder.  
  
"Shinji, don't worry yourself. We're talking about the famous Solid Snake here. I'm sure that he and Jack will find a way to get through this."  
  
"I'm worried for Snake and Raiden...I hope they'll be okay." Maya spoke from her console. Otacon placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, they may have been in some rough spots before, but they always get out alive." Otacon said, then seeing Greg, looking almost out of shape. "Greg? What happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't look so hot." Misato said. "And you were performing greatly just, moments before against the Tengus."  
  
"I.I'm just tired, that's all." Greg panted. "Hey, can I take a break somewhere?"  
  
"Go ahead, then. Both the Eva pilots and FOXHOUND recruits can get a rest from the battles. We've had a tough morning." Ritsuko said.  
  
"No...there's no time...I can sense it.getting close to the city..." Greg said, his eyes were getting bloodshot to everyone's surprise. Linn ran towards her partner.  
  
"Greggie?!" Linn shouted, holding him up. "What's going on?"  
  
"The.14th Angel..." Greg said, his breath almost raspy. "It's coming."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Misato, keeping her cool, asked the recruit.  
  
""Dammit, there's not enough time to explain, I said!" Greg shouted. "Major, it's best you get the Evas ready for combat outside the Geofront and put the city on alert. I can't confirm if this will happen today, but I got this dead on feeling that it WILL happen."  
  
There was some silence for a while, then there was a loud buzz over Hyugga's console. He turned around to check what's the cause when he said, "Major Katsuragi, our radar's just spotted an unidentified object moving towards Toyko-3."  
  
"The MAGI had already confirmed it." Maya spoke. "It's an Angel alright."  
  
The Command Centre was diverting all their attention to Greg, who was still catching his breath. Misato turned back to the young pilots and spoke.  
  
"Eva pilots, get ready for combat.again." Misato said simply. The children groaned and ran back out to return to the Evangelion cages.  
  
"When this is over, I need an explanation on how you predicted the coming of the Angel, Panther." Misato said.  
  
"In due time, Major. In due time." Greg said, finally regaining himself.  
  
James turned around to see Asuka leave the room, he then called out to her. "Hey, Asuka, watch your back out there. I'll be rooting for you."  
  
Asuka simply stared at the recruit and was about to say something, then she remembered that she saw this guy slayed more than a dozen Tengus. he was able to see all of that in between her pounding of the RAY army.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to pound that Angel into the dirt, just like those RAYs!" Asuka grinned. "Hey, you wasn't bad yourself, James. But I think you're still no match for me when it comes to combat."  
  
As the redhead sprinted out the door, James smiled to himself for awhile. (Heh, she is kinda cute when she's competitive.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kensuke slumped in the lone chair just outside the principal's office. His teacher was still discussing how the war nut's behavior got him in trouble this time.  
  
(I'm so in hell...) Kensuke thought to himself. (I overdid it now...)  
  
Just then, another teacher stepped in and she was followed by a tall red- haired woman dressed in a full figure green military outfit. Kensuke took notice of the woman, because she was amazingly beautiful, and that she had a tattoo that looked scared on her left arm.  
  
Kensuke examined through his glasses and opened his mouth in excitement, but quickly shut it. "My God, you're..."  
  
The woman turned around and saw Kensuke trying to talk. "Huh? Yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
"That tattoo...you're part of FOXHOUND, aren't you?" Kensuke asked in a low tone, not disturbing the people in the other room.  
  
"Yes and no." the woman nervously smiled. "I was just a big fan of them when I was a kid. But my uncle is the commander."  
  
"Whoa! That is so awesome!" Kensuke said. "But...why would a FOXHOUND member be here?"  
  
"I still ask myself that question..." the woman shook her head. "I've been given this responsibility to enroll two of my accomplices into this school as part of a secret mission."  
  
"I guess that's my cue." a Japanese girl of Kensuke's age with red short straight hair and blue eyes entered the office. She was already wearing the school's uniform, but she was holding a thin rapier, covered in it's sliver sheath.. "So, Meryl, who's your friend?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't get your name kid." Meryl asked. "My names' Meryl Silverburgh."  
  
"Aida.Kensuke Aida." Kensuke nervously responded.  
  
"Well, my name's Mana Kirishima, and I'm going to be a fellow student here in your school." she bowed to her new friend. "And this is my partner..."  
  
Mana showed her hand outwards and in came in a black haired girl of Japanese descent as well, with long flowing hair with an almost sad look in her grey blue eyes.  
  
Another aspect Kensuke noticed was that this girl wore a rounded pair of glasses over her eyes and her hands were gloved in white cotton. Mana handed back the rapier to her mysterious accomplice.  
  
"This is Kari Mondeau, another FOXHOUND recruit that will also be attending this school." Mana smiled. "Say hello, Kari."  
  
"Hello, mister Aida. It's an honor to be in a school as wonderful as yours. I hope you will show me around when you do get chance." Kari spoke in a French accent and smiled at Kensuke, who was unable to hide his smile now.  
  
(Man, she's beautiful...) Kensuke thought, then shook his head. "Um, well, likewise."  
  
"Now, Mana, can you handle the rest of this by yourself? You do have the reorientation papers?" Meryl asked.  
  
"For both me and Kari? Affirmative." Mana nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll be going off to the Geo-Front now. I have to confirm for myself if Snake has already left for the mission and if he has already, I must tell the people working alongside him that one of those recruits is in a life threatening situation." Meryl said.  
  
"You're talking about Gregory Kinezono? Wasn't Naomi supposed to be the one for this assignment?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yep, I just hope we're aren't too late." Meryl said. "Well, Kensuke, it was nice meeting you. Take care of these girls for me."  
  
"See you later, Meryl. And say hi to Otacon for me." Mana said cheerfully, while Kensuke was silent as he watched the mysterious Kari. Kari's cheeks turned a slight red as she watched turned to the window outside.  
  
"Um...Kari...so where are you from?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Well, my father's a Frenchman, while my mother's Japanese. I recently moved here just three months." Kari said, holding up her sword. "This is a gift my mother gave to me before I came here. As you can see, it's real and it's been used in swordfights in past generations."  
  
"Wow, I see." Kensuke said amazed. "I bet there's a lot of cool stuff you get to do since you're a FOXHOUND member."  
  
"Believe me...it's not all that its cracked up to be." Kari said in a depressed tone.  
  
Kensuke looked on in silence as he heard the sad expression from the girl's voice, when his thoughts were disturbed by a loud alarm that can be heard throughout the city.  
  
"Another Angel?" Kensuke said. "Look, we'd better get to a shelter fast. Then we can talk continue our talk, okay?"  
  
"I'd like that, Kensuke." Kari smiled, Mana looked on.  
  
"Will the two of you cut it out, and let's gather the students to the shelter, okay?" she spoke.  
  
The three students nodded as they left the office to head back to class to re-group.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Damn, that's an Angel?" James spoke, as he and the rest of the bridge crew watched on through the huge monitor. Greg had already found a way to ease himself, but still leaving Linn to worry a bit, while Otacon was still studying the Angel's attack probabilities, which was difficult to tell at the moment.  
  
"I just have to rely on Greg's instincts and see how this turns out." Misato said. "Eva status?"  
  
"Units 00 to 01 are awaiting in the Geofront. All three units are prepared for combat." Maya said.  
  
"You won't be able to intercept that thing fast enough of you catapult it." Greg's voice spoke form the background. Misato turned around and faced the recruit.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Misato asked, wanting to rip the recruit's head off. "I'm in no mood for jokes today."  
  
"This is no joke. If you don't believe me, then brace for the worst." Greg said, placing his amoured right arm over his head.  
  
From outside, the 14th Angel shoot back at its attackers, a blast so devastating that it shook the Geofront slightly.  
  
"Blast penetration has affected the first 14 layers of armour." Shigeru said.  
  
"My God, 14 layers taken out in one shot!" Hyugga shook. Misato looked at the FOXHOUNDer, who was already loading the grenade gun.  
  
"If you want this base to stay in one shape when this battle is over, Major, you better play this safe." Greg said.  
  
Misato shook her head. "Just how did you...?"  
  
"I don't know, Major...it just came to me like a flash of memory. I just had to blurt it out." Greg said.  
  
"Can we worry about that later?" Asuka's voice rang in over the Codec. "When this thing comes, I'm going to deliver an ass-kicking it will never forget!"  
  
(Asuka...be careful.) James thought. "First Snake and Raiden goes missing, Greg starts to act major weird and now this. Can things get possibly worst?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake entered through another door of Arsenal Gear and this time he stopped to examine the room and the environment he was in. It seemed as if it was a computer room with monitors and consoles around. He took a moment to watch for anything out of the ordinary and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the letters imprinted on the room's largest console.  
  
"GW..." Snake thought to himself loudly. "So, this is it." He walked over to one of the monitors and pressed on the buttons to see where he can access a node.  
  
"This is the Arsenal Gear Cerebrum, the brain of Arsenal." Snake said, watching over the screens. Then he saw Toyko-3 being attacked by the most powerful looking Angel he had ever seen.  
  
"Christ! Misato...Shinji...I hope they'll be okay..." Snake said. "I gotta see where this thing's headed...maybe if I can get it to go to the Geofront..."  
  
Snake saw a digitized compass and radar where he can see everything. Another moment of silence passed as Snake made sense of where he was heading.  
  
"Longitude 26 west, latitude 47 west....SEELE headquarters?" Snake exclaimed. "What the hell's going on here?"  
  
Before Snake can find any more helpful use for GW's access, he sensed another presence in the room...then he smelt gun oil. But the oil wasn't coming from his gun.  
  
He turned around and he then heard a 'BANG'! He quickly ducked and rolled to a table, where he took out his Socom. Feeling no wounds on his body, and seeing that his attacker had bad aim, he drew a deep breath before the mysterious person spoke.  
  
"You may have gotten lucky with escaping that shot, but you've have entered your own grave, Snake!" it was woman's voice, less younger than Snake had expected. "But it won't matter...I'll have my revenge on you, Raiden and most of all, Hal of all people, who left me to die here!"  
  
"What the....?" Snake muttered, as he turned to glance for a second and he saw a young woman in her mid twenties, with a short height and brown hair. But the way this woman looked, she was more of a tomboy, as she has on sneakers and the top of her hair was tied together by a pair of lacquered chopsticks. She had on a lab-coat, and over it was a red and black t-shirt and black tights on.  
  
"Emma?! The hell's going on?" Snake shouted in confusion. "Put down that gun! It's me, Snake!"  
  
"Oh, I know it's you Snake. Now the payback can begin." Emma shouted. "Die in the name of Liberty!"  
  
Another shot followed, as Snake pulled back and taught of a plan. (Can things possibly get worst?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raiden had already reached the cell area, where he accessed the node and had entered the room where the torture machine was. Seeing that brought back nothing but bad memories to the soldier, as he quickly passed the machine and spotted the cell where Gendou was pacing in the cell, holding onto his right arm.  
  
Raiden got out his own Socom and entered the room. "Commander Ikari?" he asked.  
  
Gendou looked up and it surprised Raiden how even Gendou looked ruthless without his tinted glasses. "So...you came. Just as Solidus said you would."  
  
"You were expecting me?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Not really, I haven't considered that my own people would go through the trouble to rescue me." Gendou said.  
  
"This was all part of Snake's and the Sub-Commander's idea, sir." Raiden said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No, my right arm got broken during one of Ocelot's tortures." Gendou said. "Trying to stay alive when your trying to regain your strength isn't a simple task."  
  
"How the mighty have fallen." Raiden simply smirked. Gendou stared at Raiden with his serious cold look.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Gendou asked. "Need I remind you that I'm the supreme head of Nerv, and without me, they will not be able to operate smoothly."  
  
"And you almost tried to kill your own son's best friend just for the kicks, right?" Raiden said. "Let's get to the point. I'm here to get you out of this place, but not without knowing what are the terrorists plans. You must have had some quality time with Solidus long enough to know something."  
  
Gendou nodded, sitting on the small bunker. "Alright, if it suits you then. Switch to nanocomunications so no one can listen in. You'll get to know everything eventually why all of this is happening."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be continued.  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Sheesh, what a chapter! At least now everyone's busy with something. Some people have all the luck.  
  
Yes, it seemed that the rest of the fic will have a lot of events and characters popping out of nowhere for the fun of it, but I had to do it to keep the story going. Seemed to have worked. What will happen to the new FOXHOUND and Nerv, will they endure a day of chaos and carnage courtesy of the 14th Angel, or is something else is in store? What will happen to Snake and Raiden? And why Meryl is in Toyko-3? And why do Cupid's Arrow have to get so many reviews? Why can't 'COE' get that much per update? No fair!  
  
Kurumi: Oh no, master Kusanagi is in a fit again!  
  
Saki: Shall I please him again with my sensuous body?  
  
Kurumi: That won't work.hey, I got an idea!  
  
The girls send in Gendou Ikari into my room.  
  
Gendou:Kusssanagi.  
  
ShardclawK: Not again. Do I have to?  
  
I snap my fingers and out of nowhere, comes Dante Sparda of Devil May Cry fame.  
  
Dante: Yo, Shardclaw, what is it?  
  
Gendou: (Sweats like crazy.)  
  
ShardclawK: Take care of this fool for the fans until the next update, will you?  
  
Dante: My pleasure! Time to kick your ass, loser!  
  
Gendou starts running away, while Dante lunges away with his Stinger level 2 move.  
  
ShardclawK: (Evil laughter!) Damn, I'm good.  
  
Omake part two(Yes, another one, but I promise that you'll like this.)  
  
"SOLIDUS!! OCELOT!!" Shinji cried. "You killed my father!!"  
  
Shinji comes in the torture room with a fruit basket and hands it to Solidus, with a smile. Solidus pats the Third Child on his head.  
  
"Thank you guys very much!" Shinji smiled as he skipped happily back outside. "I'm free! I'm free!"  
  
As Shinji left, Ocelot and Solidus took an apple and started to laugh, as they remembered frying Gendou's body on the torture machine until he was dead.  
  
(Hey, it's not like it will happen.maybe.) Laters. 


	15. Revealations Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, that is Hideaki Anno's baby, and not to mention GAINAX, Production I.G, ADV films, and Manga Entertainment property. I do not own the Metal Gear Solid series either, since that belongs to Hideo Kojima (Anyone of you played Zone of The Enders: The 2nd Runner? GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL!) and Konami. Or any one of the ladies of Burn Up eXcess and any other random character that will show up. The only thing I own around here is the story, Gregory Kinezono, aka Psychic Panther, Linn Aramaki, aka Silver Eagle and Silent Scorpion belongs to RuneKightPictures. Anyone interested of learning more of Scorpion, read his fic, Metal Gear: Sting of the Scorpion for insight on his character. Pretty soon, I'll make a side story on the other FOXHOUNDers such as Gregory and Linn. If you guys want to see that happen, you gotta tell me.  
  
ShardclawKusanagi: Before we get things going, I'm going to clear up one minor detail: Mana Kirishima is an original Evangelion character that appears on the Playstation/Saturn Evangelion game, Steel Girlfriend. So she's not my property either. (SOBS. And she's such a looker, too!)  
  
Okay, time for Chapter 15...TIME TO OPEN A CAN OF ANGEL WHOP-ASS! Review or else, Evil Kusanagi will come for you! (Bwha-ha-ah-ah-ha!)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi proudly presents:  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Children Of Evangelion  
  
Chapter 15: Revelations, Part 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(This is just not my day.) Meryl thought, as she ran in through the panicking crowd on the streets of Toyko-3, who was trying to escape from the energy blasts of the 14th Angel. She had no time to get into a shelter, getting to the Geofront and consulting a Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was her priority one right now...even if her life was in danger.  
  
She was carrying a case dossier marked 'CONFIDENTAL', which there was a photograph of Gregory on the front of the file. The information that the file contained had some important information concerning Greg's condition.  
  
"I just hope I'm not too late. If Greg's going to just stay here and let things get nasty..." Meryl thought. "No...I mustn't think it, he has been trained for something like this. If he's ready to use those techniques he learned from Rio and from his own experiences...he should be able to protect everyone in that Nerv base."  
  
She got into a Geofront escalator which took her to the Geofront. (I hope at least Naomi is doing a better job than I am.) she thought. (I hope Snake is alright too...wherever he is and whatever he's doing.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ahhchoo! Oh, either I may have caught a cold, or someone's talking about me." Naomi held up her nose with a finger, as she sat down eating a bowl of ramen with a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"DAMN!" Rio's voice rang out from the back room. Lilia and Naomi looked at Rio, who was wearing her sexy police outfit. "It seems that we may have a problem, girls."  
  
"What is it, Rio?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Airspace to Toyko-3 has been put on a temporary ban because of that damn Angel." Rio said. "This can get nasty if we don't get to Greg in time."  
  
"But...only if things do get serious, right?" Lilica asked. "Then he wouldn't have to use his psychokinetic energy."  
  
Just then, another Japanese woman, with chocolate brown skin, wearing a pair of large green ribbons that held her long brown hair in it and wearing a blouse that held together her incredible bustline which would anyone seeing her leaving little to the imagination.  
  
"Nanvel, what have you found on what's happening with Team FOXHOUND and Nerv?" Rio asked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Author's note: Excepting Lilica, what is it with team Warrior's ladies' chest sizes? Not that I don't like fan service and busty anime chicks...If any of you don't know the series, one of ADV Films most popularly enjoyable and perverted animes around, check it out in their website. The ever so popular Amanda Winn Lee's voice acting never sounded so funny and beautiful...as a matter of fact, some of the English voice actors for Burn Up did voicing for Evangelion. Allison Keith, the voice actress for Misato, does a wicked Nanvel.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"According to our own personal satellite...things don't look so hot for those Evangelions." Nanvel Nambel said. Team Warrior's main mechanic, inventor and tech-head, she can build any new supplicated device used for surveillance, espionage, tracking and anything else in the name of technology. She isn't just another pretty face of the group, she's dead serious in what she does and take pride in her inventions. The disadvantages is that her inventions were created on her expense (or what little is left on Team Warrior's.)  
  
"If this keeps up, this city's as good as gone. What will we do now?" Rio asked. "We certainly can't move about while that Angel blast the city to bits."  
  
"Should we contact Gregory and tell him...that he has to fight?" Lilica asked.  
  
"But if we do that...we may blow Greg's secret." Naomi said.  
  
"That's why you are here. Maybe in just situations like this, maybe it's time we're going to bend the rules a little against this war with the Angels." Nanvel said.  
  
"Bending the rules? You think Greg even has the energy to sustain protecting that base?" Lilica said.  
  
"He has to...he's not like Psycho Mantis...this is the newest FOXHOUND psychic soldier, more stronger than that original loser. He realized what he could have done with his power made him happy when it was too late. So, Greg will have no choice but to fight back if the pressure gets too close." Rio talked. "So, Naomi, what it will be...let Greg have a rip at it?"  
  
"This is a risk we are trying, you that, Rio." Naomi said. "We can't be sure if Greg will survive using his psi-energy to protect Nerv."  
  
"I'm sure that Greg can do this, he just has to." Rio said. "Or else...he will only be lying to himself if he just stands there and does nothing, right?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"AHHCHOO! Damn, I must have caught one nasty cold." Greg sneezed, suddenly surprising the people around him, both FOXHOUND and Nerv alike.  
  
Misato couldn't stand of the unusual antics of the recruit. "Do you mind? In case you haven't noticed, there's an Angel that is going to be getting into the Geofront soon and the at least you should do is give us some hints. Aren't you suppose to be FOXHOUND's battle specialist?"  
  
"True, how do you think I was able to predict the Angel's coming?" Greg wiped his nose with his right glove.  
  
"Is there anything else that you can help us with?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"How about suggesting that Second Child of yours not to waste bullets against that thing?" Greg said. Outside, Asuka in her Unit-02 was ready to intercept the Angel, which could enter the Geofront anytime if the Angel destroys another armor plating.  
  
"What are you saying, Greg?" James asked. "You sure you haven't gone all crazy on us, haven't you?"  
  
Just then, the Angel was able to penetrate the plating was soon it descended into the Geofront. The Evangelion Units waited in separate positions, ready to intercept the Angel.  
  
"Asuka, listen up. Distract the Angel with a volley of everything you got, while Shinji and Rei will cover you with their At-Fields." Misato shouted through the communicator. "Remember to keep your distance as well, those particle blasts from the target are nasty."  
  
"Roger." Asuka grinned, sighting the Angel. "Here it comes!"  
  
The Angel had finally appeared in the Geofront and Asuka had clutched on her controls to ready its attack and started to fire at the Angel using a pair of sub-machine guns.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Asuka shouted, firing for all it's worth at the Angel. Even though her aim managed to meet it's mark, unfortunately, the bullets did little to faze the Angel.  
  
"Damn you!" Asuka shouted, a few seconds later, her ammo for her guns hit the empty chambers. "Shiest! Next!"  
  
Unit 02 takes up a pair of heavy machine guns and started to fire once more. "This can't be happening! I'm neutralizing it's AT-Field, aren't I?"  
  
Shinji, who was watching from his Unit-01, clenched unto his controls more before he spoke. "Ayanami, I'm going in. Get ready."  
  
"As I'll ever be." Rei replied, getting set for the attack.  
  
"The Evangelions weapons seems to be ineffective against this Angel." Otacon spoke, who was watching closely next to Maya. "The best thing to deal with this is to confront it in a hand to hand sortie. Major, try to keep the Evas pressured against the target."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: Okay, so Otacon isn't a strategist like Misato, but he did give out advice on defeating the RAY series and at least two boss fights in MGS2. I figured that he can be helpful in giving advice about Angel attacks in the future, so I do hope you guys are alright with that.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You heard Otacon, kids. Shinji, use your prog knife and pound that Angel with your At-Field. Rei, cover Shinji until the target is down, then finish it." Misato ordered.  
  
"Okay." Shinji charged with his prog knife as Asuka had already switched to a pair of rocket launchers, which also to of no avail, had no affect on the Angel.  
  
"Why won't you fall down, damn you?!" Asuka shouted. Then after she had stopped firing, the Angel's arms folded out from underneath its thin shoulders like metallic sheets of paper.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Scorpion asked.  
  
"I don't like the look of this..." Linn spoke quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Greg stamped on one leg forward and shouted. "Asuka! Stay clear of the Angel!"  
  
But it was too late, as the Angel stretched out its arms before Asuka can move her Evangelion from harm's way. The arms caught Unit-02 just through its arms, then lifting them up, slicing off Unit 02's arms clean from the body. Asuka's screams of pain and agony rang from her cockpit, as blue substance spurted from the sockets like blood.  
  
The Second Child held onto her arms in pain, as the Angel simply folded back its thin arms. Asuka, now in a fit of berserker-like rage, lifted her head and cursed in German, before she charged the Angel.  
  
"Asuka, no!" Misato shouted, then turning to Otacon and Maya. "Disconnect her nerve connections now!"  
  
With a quick type on her console, Maya disengaged the Evangelion's power, before the Angel attacked again...this time targeting Unit-02's head.  
  
"ASUKA!" Scorpion shouted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake peeked from his corner and glimpsed that Emma was indeed armed, holding a simple Beretta. He had to neutralize the woman without hurting her, but he was in no position to talk, as he can see from her eyes, revenge was the only thing that was driving her now.  
  
He took out from what it appeared to be a stun grenade from his inventory and pulled the pin. He then got up from his spot, then let Emma spot him.  
  
"So, the Snake finally shows himself after hiding for so long. I'll never forgive you and Hal for what you did six years ago." Emma pointed the gun at Snake. "You...all of you...left me to die..."  
  
"You were already dead. I saw the deep wound that Vamp..." Snake was cut off.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Emma said, lifting up her shirt, revealing a scar that was healed up. "A little drama put up thanks to the S3 program...it has helped me stay alive and in return for its kindness, I'll deliver your dead body to..."  
  
Just then, the stun went off, and Emma screamed as she fired a shot at Snake. He had already sidestepped from Emma's aim, and was close enough to knock the gun off her hand while she was still venerable. He wrestled with the young girl as she struggled to fight back.  
  
"Let go of me! I won't let you take GW!" Emma shouted.  
  
"Snap out of it, I'm here to help!" Snake said, holding her wrists. "And I'm not here for GW, I'm here to rescue the Commander of Nerv, Gendou Ikari."  
  
Emma started to cool down, as she was being overpowered by Snake's strength. Then suddenly, her body felt groggy as she held her head. She then fell on her knees, tears started to come out her eyes.  
  
"Oh no...what have I done?" Emma said, tears streaming down her face. "Hal...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Take it easy, no one's going to hurt you." Snake patted Emma. "But...can you tell me what's going on here? Why are you still alive?"  
  
Emma sniffed as she took off her glasses to wipe her tears. After placing them back on, she spoke. Snake noticed she was wearing contacts this time. "You got nanocommunications, do you?"  
  
Snake replied with a nod. The two placed their hands on their left ears and switched into Codec mode.  
  
"Alright...start spilling details." Snake said.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry about before, that was not the real me." Emma said, shaking her head. "I was given a surgical implant that programmed my emotional thinking on solely for having revenge on you and Hal, but that stun seemed to have discontinued it's effects for now."  
  
"Second Impact hypnotherapy. Gotta love it." Snake said sarcastically. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Yes, it was true, Vamp did kill me...but shortly after Arsenal was launched, my body was recovered and I was revived using the latest in Second Impact surgery and as well as nanomachine body restoration."  
  
"By whom?  
  
"...The Patriots." Emma said.  
  
"What? But why?" Snake asked.  
  
"It was another failsafe plan just in case Dead Cell managed to succeed." Emma said. "GW wasn't a hundred percent complete Arsenal was first activated, so they had arranged an emergency just in case something happened to me."  
  
"Just when did you exactly do this?" Snake asked.  
  
"A day before the Big Shell was taken under siege. Of course, having to get along with Solidus and his group was the major disadvantage to it." Emma said.  
  
"You worked along with Solidus to get what you wanted, and now?" Snake stopped.  
  
"Well, they wanted to lure you here, so they can get to their real objective." Emma said.  
  
"You're saying that Solidus isn't in Arsenal?"  
  
"No. It's strange, now that you think of it." Emma said.  
  
"What is it that they are after?" Snake asked. "When I saw the radar for this thing, it was heading to SEELE headquarters."  
  
"That's where exactly Solidus and Ocelot are, but there's something that you should know." Emma said. "There's actually a ninja in their group, calling himself Mister. M. And he's here somewhere in Arsenal."  
  
"Raiden mentioned that he ran into that guy when he was in the first branch of Nerv." Snake said. "He actually gave Raiden some information concerning the Patriots. What do you know about them?"  
  
"All I can say that I overheard Solidus blabbering about a...Gendou Ikari being one of them." Emma said. "I was told that he was tortured just last night when Ocelot interrogated him."  
  
"Ikari?! You don't mean Commander Ikari?!" Snake exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I do. I saw him myself." Emma nodded her head. "You know him?"  
  
"Not really...you can say that he and I haven't seen eye to eye about how he takes control of things recently." Snake said. "But I would have never been surprised that he's one of the Wiseman's Committee."  
  
"Formerly, he's no longer part of the Patriots, according to GW." Emma said.  
  
"What the hell's going on here? First Solidus and Ocelot take Arsenal, only to trap me and Raiden here, then they are just waiting at SEELE for us?" Snake said. "You said that GW found out that Gendou was an ex-Patriot, does that mean its now complete?"  
  
"Yes, during the time after the Big Shell incident, and after I recovered, I was given the chance to rebuild GW, but it was given additional specifications...using information from a newly developed supercomputer that Nerv was developing." Emma explained. "This time, it can programmed faster than before, and it even has access to Nerv's own MAGI network. It can simply access any of the seven MAGI systems from anywhere in the world."  
  
"You mean the MAGI is part GW?" Snake asked.  
  
"That's right. Only the tactical and warfare data from the Evangelion experimental stages, to the development of the prototype RAY. Everything to make GW smarter than before, even to give it the power to restore itself came true, Gendou Ikari offered to share the information of the MAGI system in exchange with not only a position to be among one of the Patriots...but to develop a new kind of Metal Gear, one that can surpass the prototype RAY." Emma said. "I believe that all this happened when Nerv was still in development."  
  
"But why go through all of that?" Snake asked. "Was he really doing this to test the Evangelion's ability, or the new RAY model?"  
  
"I like to think of it as a building foundation for what next steps Gendou was going to take. He had processed most of REX's and RAY's data to make a operational system that allows the Evangelion to be easily controlled by the dummy plug system...thanks to the Patriots. So, in conclusion, Gendou was testing the A.I capabilities for the Evangelion's Dummy Plug system using Metal Gear technology, old and new. "  
  
"Seems the old bastard got his wish." Snake grunted. "So, Gendou played a hand in all of this. Why?"  
  
"Well, he wanted a weapon to give SEELE competition and to his own personal ends." Emma said. "He had secretly opened a project of a new Metal Gear that not only fire nuclear weapons, but to be given the power of the Evangelions themselves."  
  
"And all of this happen just after the Big Shell incident. So, Gendou shared a part of redeveloping a new Metal Gear RAY?"  
  
"Exactly. I bet you and Raiden must have a hard time dealing with the Omega RAY army." Emma said.  
  
"No, the Evangelions must have taken care of that by now. Omega RAY?" Snake asked.  
  
"That's the name of the new version of RAY. But what makes this RAY special is that it can fire both a rail gun, just like the original REX did and as well a water cannon." Emma said. "Of course, it was soon after this happened that SEELE had found out about Gendou's participation with the Patriots and had it taken from Gendou to be part of their secret weapons development. But...Gendou had already attained enough data to produce an A.I for his own. As for Omega RAY, it had become part of SEELE. Win some, lose some."  
  
"Gendou had been working with the Patriots to get a new Metal Gear that can even odds with SEELE." Snake shook his head. "But what does Solidus has to with all of this? And what about the Tengus?"  
  
"I don't know about those. They seem to be the remainder of the Gurlukovich army that must have formed with Solidus to become the new Sons of Liberty. But I've never seen their leader." Emma said. "Hey...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Does Hal....miss me?" Emma asked.  
  
"A lot, he thinks of you often at times." Snake said. "But, I'll bet he'll be glad to see you're alive."  
  
"I'm sorry that I have put you guys through so much. The least I can do is give you information about what's going on." Emma sniffed a bit.  
  
"That's alright. Right now, we can get all the help we need." Snake asked. "But just why is this thing headed for SEELE anyway?"  
  
"Keele Lorenz wants it so both Omega RAY and Arsenal can fully utilize GW's Military's Tactical Network, giving it the ability to exercise absolute control over our nation's armed forces, not to mention our nuclear armament." Emma said. "Add the MAGI's fast processing ability and you have an unstoppable weapon that can think smarter than the Evangelions and the newest and probably the most fastest supercomputer that can make the strategies that the JSSDF make up look like first grade mathematics."  
  
"The ultimate technological weapon in offense and defense...and both Gendou and SEELE wants it." Snake said. "I don't even want to imagine what could happen if any of these guys get their hands on them."  
  
Snake and Emma got out of the Codec, and Emma started to walk around the room to face the console for GW.  
  
"I had to work with Dead Cell to get revenge on Hal...but now, I realized that I've been fooling myself. I thought with the new advanced GW and Arsenal, I can get even with Hal." Emma said. "But now, I was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten out of hand."  
  
"No one's blaming you for what happened." Snake said, then turned to the monitors. "Can this thing by any chance be controlled manually?"  
  
"Yes, these are the controls themselves. But it was Solidus who had activated the jamming for outside communications using the Codec." Emma said. "I can reconfigure the frequency to get past the signals that he programmed if that's what you want."  
  
"You do just that. I have to get in touch in Otacon and the people of Nerv and tell them we're headed for the GeoFront using Arsenal." Snake said.  
  
"You're thinking of seizing Arsenal?"  
  
"If we can keep this thing away from SEELE, at least we can buy Nerv some time before Dead Cell can get to use GW's full capabilities." Snake said. "Trust me, it's better than letting the enemy get their hands on it."  
  
"Okay. But you do know that an Angel is in Toyko-3 right now. You still want to go?" Emma asked.  
  
"We already have the Commander, we can deal with Solidus and his group later." Snake said, resting on a chair to light a cigarette. "I just hope those kids that are piloting the Evas can keep the base safe."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Eva Unit-02 unable to continue combat. It's severely damaged." Shigeru shouted.  
  
"How's Asuka?" Misato asked, her voice with distress in it.  
  
"She's okay, she's alive." Hyugga replied. Inside Unit 02's cockpit, Asuka held onto her body for dear life in a cursed herself in silence. From behind, Scorpion let out a loud sigh. "Thank God..."  
  
"The target is continuing to advance towards headquarters." Maya said.  
  
"What now? Any other great ideas, Greg?" Misato asked, but as she turned, he was no longer in the control room. "What the...? Linn, where's that loudmouth main squeeze of yours?"  
  
Linn simply turned to her side, shaking her head. "He...told me that I shouldn't tell any of you this...but he's going to do it anyway...his mind can't take it anymore..."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Linn?" James walked to her. "What's the deal with Greg anyway?"  
  
Linn's eyes started to water. "He...he is..."  
  
Just then, they heard a voice from the communicator. "Major Katsuragi, this is Psychic Panther outside the Geofront, can any of you read me?"  
  
"Greggie?!" Linn looked on in shock, as she, James, and the rest of the Nerv crew was watching from the monitor, Greg standing just a few meters away from the approaching Angel's direction. Linn started to panic.  
  
"Just what the hell are you doing there, Greg?" Linn shouted.  
  
Greg was simply standing with the grenade gun in his right hand, the cloak blowing past him. "I'm going to take the stand and try to even the odds a bit. I can't stand around and watch this thing tear up a base like this, just when I was getting to like it here."  
  
"Of all the idiotic...get your ass back here, Greg! This is suicide!" Linn shouted.  
  
"I know what I'm doing. I can do this, I can protect you, James, and all the good people of this base and city if I can do this just once." Greg said seriously.  
  
"This is not unlike any thing we have dealt with in the past, this is Nerv's job, not FOXHOUND's!"  
  
"Look, Linn, you should know me by now." Greg confessed. "Everytime I close to a situation where innocents are in danger, my conscience can't handle it anymore. I HAVE TO DO THIS!"  
  
"But..." Linn stopped. "You promised me, that you wouldn't even dare try this...it's crazy!"  
  
The Angel got closer to the base, Greg swallowed. "You doubt my power, Linn?"  
  
Linn stayed silent, as she couldn't find another word to say. Misato looked on, as well as did James and spoke. "What is he saying?"  
  
"Don't you worry, Major. I'll show you guys just what the new psychic soldier of FOXHOUND has got to show." Greg said, using his left hand to grab unto his right arm. "GRRRAGGHH!"  
  
Linn, James, Otacon, and several Nerv crew gasped at the secret the Greg was holding in his right arm.  
  
"His right hand..." Otacon spoke, as Maya covered her mouth.  
  
"...Is not real?" Ritsuko finished, in shock.  
  
Greg had ripped apart the metallic glove which covered his flesh that was molded unto his wrist, revealing an almost grotesque display of veins and joints. He picked up his grenade gun, and to everyone's amazement, the gun became conjoined to his right arm.  
  
"It can't be!" Ritsuko said.  
  
James dropped his mouth at the sight. "No way! Greg can do...that?"  
  
Linn's body started to tremble at the sight. Unable to say another word, she ran outside the room, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
From inside the Evangelion Unit-01, Shinji saw Greg standing in the direction of the Angel. "Is that guy crazy? He can't take on an Angel, let alone challenge it!" Shinji muttered through his communicator.  
  
"Ikari, we must protect Kinezono before..." Rei's voice was cut off, as the next sound of a powerful explosion shook the GeoFront. When next Rei and Shinji looked, they saw Greg was about fire a shot at the Angel.  
  
"GET LOST!" Greg shouted, as he got into a firing stance, his left arm resting on the grenadegun that has been joined onto his right one.  
  
A globe of yellow energy formed around the base of the grenadegun, as Greg fired a shot at the Angel with one pull, a trail of invisible energy found its way at the target to burst it's AT-Field and send it back a few kilometers away from the base.  
  
All of Nerv and FOXHOUND had seen the incredible shot that Greg had fired, the energy from his psychokinetic power had created a crater around him, and even penetrated the Angel's AT-Field for only a brief period of time.  
  
But the Angel was still standing right in front of the base, readying to fire its energy shot.  
  
Greg, who was now panting for air, saw the Angel approached his position. He dropped the grenade gun, and his hand started to regenerate to the former black glove that was covering it before. Then he shut his eyes, as his body began to rise from the ground he was standing on.  
  
"Levitation..." Otacon muttered.  
  
"This...is getting...so...AHHHHH!" Greg shouted, as the more his body rises, his hair color had changed to spiky gray, when his right hand started to glow a bright white. The Angel fired its shot, only at that precise moment, the Geofront was then engulfed in bright light, as Greg's body illuminated everything around him. Even the people inside Central Dogma had to shield their eyes from Greg's attack.  
  
"What was that? Did Greg do all of that?" Misato asked.  
  
A few seconds later, the light had disappeared, showing Greg now, on his knees, his face in shock.  
  
"Whoa...did I just do that?" Greg said, shaking his head trying to recover himself. "Now I'm in deep shit..."  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Linn shouted, running towards Greg. "Why did you have to do that?"  
  
Greg simply walked to a nearby wall, and leaned back. "What? Don't I get at least get a, 'Oh, Greg, that was the most incredible and most bravest thing you ever did! You managed to protect everyone and me as well, and for that, I'll give you a screw that you'll never forget', Linn?"  
  
Linn simply twitched her eyebrow. "This isn't even funny! You could have died!"  
  
"But I'm still here. Why do you have to be so upset about this?" Greg stood up. "We went through worst in the missions in the past, and you're making it sound as this is any different."  
  
"ARRAGH! Why can't for once in your life, think about how much I worry about you, instead of worrying for others?!" Linn shouted, unknown to both of them, that the Angel had just sighted them. "This bold and brave attitude of yours could have killed you today!"  
  
Greg simply stared down at Linn, when he suddenly picked her up and placing her body over his shoulder. "We can argue inside where's it's safer and those pilots can take care of things from there."  
  
"Gregory Kinezono! Put me down, you hear me?" Linn pounded on Greg's back. "Don't think you may have prevented an Angel from blasting Nerv headquarters to bits, means you're safe from me!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Misato looked at Ritsuko with a peeved look on her face. "Tell me that wasn't an AT-Field, Ritsuko."  
  
"No, from what the MAGI can predict, what Gregory had just presented was about an equivalent of one." Ritsuko said. "We can't confirm for sure if he might be an Angel, until we can get a blood sample from him."  
  
"And I thought Snake had dealt with enough mysteries outside his group." Misato said. "James, did you have any idea Greg was capable of this?"  
  
"Uh-uh, not me. Major. I always thought something was wrong with Greg, but nothing like this came to mind." Scorpion shook his head. "Linn too may know what's the deal with Greg, but I still can't believe this is happening..."  
  
"At least Greg...whatever he did...managed to stop the Angel before he got any closer of headquarters." Misato said. "Shinji, now you and Rei be careful when you're taking that Angel down. Stay clear of the arms and hit it with everything you got using hand to hand combat."  
  
Ritsuko then turned to Otacon. "Any conclusions, Dr. Emmerich?"  
  
"You know...the way Greg appeared, he kind of reminds me of that anime character from an old 20th century anime. Anyone one of you ever saw Akira?" Otacon said.  
  
Hyugga snapped his fingers. "Of course! He looked a little like Tetsou now that you say it."  
  
"I'm referring to defeating the Angel." Misato said seriously.  
  
Otacon grinned nervously. "Well, unless your Evas got a way to penetrate the Angels' At-Field, not to mention avoiding its arms, you will have to play this safe and continue pressuring the Angel. But as for Greg...That's one of the rarest forms of telepathy in existence, but I thought Psycho Mantis was the only practitioner of such power." Otacon placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Alright...can someone please explain what the hell's going on with Greg?" James exclaimed. "Just who is he really?"  
  
"I can explain." a woman's voice surprised both Nerv and FOXHOUND members. James and Otacon recognized the voice.  
  
"Meryl." Otacon said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Sorry if I caught everyone at a bad time, but I was sent here by Roy to see that Greg doesn't try anything stupid. Naomi's here in Japan as well, just in case I don't get to him first." Meryl looked around the room of Central Dogma. "Unfortunately, I got here too late. I can see that Greg managed to raise some hell just before, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, he did. I can't say how or why, but if you do know something, Meryl, please tell us." Otacon said.  
  
"Okay. What are you're going to learn is what Greg's guardian swore that this wasn't to be revealed until she thinks it is the right time." Meryl said. "Gregory Kinezono is the newest psychic soldier of FOXHOUND and possibly the most powerful one to surpass Mantis."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Greggie did WHAT!?" a female's voice rang from the back room in Rio's ramen restaurant. Obviously, it was Rio's.  
  
"Yeah, the data we processed from the nanomachines in his body showed an increase in usage and over a 77% jump in his psi-kinetic energy. That's the highest score we've tallied from him so far!" Nanvel smiled. "He's done it...he used his Ultimate technique to protect Nerv from that Angel."  
  
"Yeah, that's my big brother!" Lilica cheered on.  
  
"Good God in heaven, just what kind of monster did you raise, Rio?" Naomi asked, as Rio was dancing around the room.  
  
"He did it! He did it!" Rio pranced around. "I knew he had the stuff, but...oh, my God, just thinking of how he did it makes me want to..."  
  
"Don't even go there, Rio." Maya clicked her gun at Rio as she stepped back a bit.  
  
"He-he, sorry." Rio blushed. "So...he is going to be okay? Those nanomachines should regenerate his arm in no time, right?"  
  
"Yes, he can do it anytime he wants to." Naomi shook her head. "But now that his secret is out, you think the people at Nerv, much less at FOXHOUND is going to accept someone that dangerous is living among them?"  
  
"Well..." Rio looked up into the ceiling. "If that's what Greg's wants...he really has no one else to turn to. FOXHOUND is his life, he'd be heartbroken to be abandoned by the people he really enjoy working with."  
  
"Well, I guess that this is my cue to leave for Toyko-3 then. If Greg didn't use his power entirely to finish off that Angel, by the time I get there, the Evangelions should manage the rest." Naomi got up. "It was a pleasure to work with you girls for today. Rio, you've brought up a wonderful son there."  
  
"Awwww, it's nothing, Naomi." Rio smiled. "Just tell Greg when you see him to stay strong no matter what."  
  
"Oh, I will." Naomi smiled before she left through the front door.  
  
"So, what now, Rio?" Maya asked.  
  
"If Dead Cell gets word that their precious new weapon had unleashed his power, which I bet they will know soon, we'd better be prepared for the worst." Rio said. "Nanvel, you, Maya and Yuji get set to leave for Toyko-2. According to the file Lilica accessed from GW, we can get one of Dead Cell's leads for the next set coordinates for Arsenal."  
  
"Sure thing, Rio." Nanvel did a thumbs up.  
  
"Finally, time to let out some lead." Maya jumped out of the room quicker than Rio can speak another word.  
  
"Lilica, you stay here with me and try to work on the processing for GW. If we can get the computer to program the hidden Patriots file, we're in the money." Rio said.  
  
"Okay. It's a piece of cake." Lilica smiled.  
  
Rio smiled, as she turned around to get into her room. (Okay, Greg...now your real test begins...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So...you're saying that Greg's right hand isn't real?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"It's a new age of prosthetic technology using nanomachines that was specifically designed for him. He lost his parents in a terrorist attack, not to mention his right hand, when he was about ten years old. And to make things worst for him, a year after Second Impact, he was attacked by a new illness that occurred in one to every five million people." Meryl said, as Otacon, James, and Maya had been listening to Meryl's explanation of Greg's condition. Misato had to stay in the Command Centre with the Sub-Commander to help direction finishing the rest of the battle against the 14th Angel.  
  
"You mean Greg's sick?" James asked. "But...he always looks so perfectly healthy."  
  
"Yes, it's the nanomachines, as well as the artificial blood in his system, that increases his stamina to recover from mortal wounds and sicknesses. He's a perfect picture of health on the outside, but inside, his body's actually weakening because the blood in his body is contaminated." Meryl shook her head.  
  
"Artificial blood?" Otacon asked.  
  
"The nanomachines that provided Greg with a ample supplement of nutrients and proteins to survive, over time, they have become like part of his body, since he may have become adapted to the condition in his body since he was young and that he was in control of them." Meryl said.  
  
"Oh no, how sad..." Maya said. "Is it...terminal?"  
  
Meryl was silent for awhile. "Thankfully...neither the illness or the usefulness of the nanomachines hadn't affected Greg in any way, so he's pretty safe. You should be worried about the power he has in his body."  
  
"Yeah, I won't forget what he did out there." James shook his head. "What in the hell was that?"  
  
"It seems that this is what happens when you mix science, and medicine, as well as the potency of the nanomachines altogether into something you don't want to take on." Meryl smiled. "Greg had been living all through his life with an inkling of psychic powers that were never tapped into, because of the illness he caught. If he hadn't been sick, he would have gotten the abilities earlier, but after he had gotten the help he needed, the powers you had all witnessed slowly began to show up over time."  
  
Ritsuko nodded her head. "Now I understand...Greg's a walking disaster with psychic powers..."  
  
"...that far surpasses Psycho Mantis's." Otacon finished.  
  
"The newest psychic soldier...Greg?" James scratched his head. "He doesn't even look the type, let alone have the right stuff..."  
  
"But, he did stop an Angel from entering Nerv...and not even the armor plating couldn't stand up to the energy blasts it threw, but Greg did." Maya said. "He's something alright."  
  
"So...where is Greg?" James asked. "Surely he isn't going back out there to take on that thing again, isn't he?"  
  
"No...I'm sure he's dealing with other problems right now..." Meryl said. "His girlfriend namely."  
  
"Anyway, we have a battle with an Angel that we must finish..." Ritsuko said. "When that is dealt with, we can worry more about Greg and what can be done with that power of his."  
  
Otacon nodded, as did Maya who started to head back to the Command Centre. Scorpion stayed behind to talk to Meryl.  
  
"Meryl...why didn't you say this to me before? Greg's my best friend, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, I do, James. And it was his guardian who said that unless Greg was going to do something out of procedure, or if things seem that they are getting out of hand." Meryl said. "Eventually, the Colonel had sensed something like this was going to happen, so that's why I'm sent here to check up on Greg."  
  
"It seems like all this secrecy bull going on in FOXHOUND is still part of the tradition. You guys never change." Scorpion growled.  
  
"Don't blame me, Scorpion, it's was all Greg's idea too. You can pick that up with him." Meryl said. "He just didn't wanted to feel differently around all of you, then there's Garland 'Berserker Demon' Durev, then Michael 'Venom' Hansen, then Kari 'White Hawk' Mondeau, then Mana Kirishima. Personally, you new FOXHOUNDers may have more promise of a least sane group of supernatural mercs and soldiers for hire."  
  
Scorpion simply stayed quiet. He then remembered Asuka was still outside in the damaged Unit-02. he then shook his head.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you want it, Meryl." Scorpion said. "When I see Greg, I'll talk to him. And I'm sure his explanation will make more sense than all the merciless happenings going on outside."  
  
Scorpion left the hallway, leaving Meryl to herself. (Snake...it's a good thing you left FOXHOUND. You don want to know what kind of people signed up for the new one...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
ShardclawK: Yes, folks, another cliffhanger. Things has been hectic for me lately, but I do hope I have satisfied my fans with this installment of 'COE'. Hopefully, the next Chapter shouldn't disappoint. (I hope.)  
  
Sorry, sorry, oh I'm so sorry, about the long wait. If I had super special skills like Greg or any of the other FOXHOUNDERs, I would be updating this story every two days, as well as 'Oh My Metal Gear!' and especially 'End Of Evangelion May Cry'. But alas, I can't. I have a job, a life, and I do spend a lot of time thinking up of new plot twists for my stories. Try being in my shoes when you're thinking of ways to make this story famous, it's not as simple as it seems, my friends. So, updating for the stories I write will take awhile, but definitely will NOT be abandoned.  
  
Okay, Rune, by chance that you're reading this, now's the good time to send in more advice for Scorpion. I have plans myself for him and Asuka in the future, but I'd rather hear from you first. Anyone else interested in Scorpion's character should read his Metal Gear fic.  
  
To Grey Wolf, sorry if you were expecting something rad out of the conversation between Raiden and Gendou, but by next Chapter, you'll get your wish, and then some surprises. I can promise you that. And thanks for saying that the part with Greg was alright, I just hope other readers share the same feeling like you did.  
  
Tempest Dynasty, I haven't forgotten about you. Your recruit should be appearing in the next Chapter or so, depending if I can squeeze more revealing stuff on the Raiden Chapter in Arsenal, the 14th Angel's demise, and so much more stuff that it's starting to give me a headache.  
  
A knock on the door of my room can be heard. I open it, and saw Ritsuko Akagi dressed in sexy, purple underwear, holding a package in her hand.  
  
ShardclawK: Whoa, momma!  
  
Ritsuko: Hey, Shardclaw. I heard that you have a headache, so I've come to make you feel all better.  
  
ShardclawK: O-o-okay, sure!  
  
She pushes me on my bed and, places a high heel on my chest to prevent me from getting up.  
  
ShardclawK: Ow! That hurts! (But it still feels good...kinky.) Who sent you this time?  
  
Ritsuko, licking her lips: Who else, Grey Wolf did send me personally to make sure I get paired up with someone more dashing than Gendou, the Incredible Wanker Man.  
  
ShardclawK: I should have known....and the package?  
  
She opens it to reveal an inflatable figure. She starts to blow air into it, turning into a Misato blow-up doll.  
  
ShardclawK: Holy Fruits!  
  
Ritsuko: A present from Rune, and you're the lucky bastard who gets to sample it.  
  
ShardclawK: So...why are you here?  
  
Ritsuko slowly passes her high heeled shoes off my chest and grabbed my crotch, making me get an instant nosebleed.  
  
Ritsuko: Until you get Grey Wolf's request granted, I'll be needing your...how would I put it...ah...samples.  
  
ShardclawK: Of what? ( I just had to ask.)  
  
Ritsuko didn't answer, but went down on her knees and reached for the fly of my pants: Isn't it obvious?  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, God...why me?  
  
I leave the rest of this to your hentaish minds, and if I hear any of you say that Greg should do that tentacle thing like Tetsou, I'll personally be sending Scorpion to kill you. Until the next update! 


	16. Revealations Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Metal Gear Solid, Burn Up eXcess or any other familiar and popular anime female babe who unfortunately steps into my room to satisfy my hentaish fantasies. (Ooops, did I just said that?) They belong to a bunch of Japanese guys who are twenty times richer than me, so if any of their lawyers come at my doorstep to sue me, I got a blood thirsty Orochi Iori Yagami on a leash, waiting to tear them to pieces. I don't have any money to give anyone, so leave me alone! The only thing I do own here is the story, Gregory, Linn, Kari Mondeau, while Rune's guy is known as the Silent Scorpion.  
  
ShardclawK: Once again in the last chapter, I have amazed the masses with more twists in the story than the Lance of Lounginus. Okay, without going into what happened recently in 'COE', let's get right into part 2 of Chapter 15, (But is really Chapter 16), where all the chaos that happened in the last Chapter with Snake and Emma, Greg revealing himself, the Evangelions taking on the 14th Angel, Rio and the rest of Greg's 'family' setting off to their own adventure, Naomi and Meryl in Japan, now it's time to focus on what's been happening on the same time on the other side of Arsenal Gear with Raiden and Gendou, the continuation of the 14th Angel battle, and more of FOXHOUND's crazy bunch of super powered soldiers showing up to add to the madness that is...'COE'. Enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review at the counter, or else I'll have Maya Jingu shoot you with her sniper rifle. She's been itching to shoot something badly and I had to...umm...'discipline' her to control her ravenous gun behavior.  
  
Maya: What did you say?! (Clicks gun at my head)  
  
ShardclawK: Ahhh! Stop that, Maya! Don't point that thing at me!  
  
Maya: If you don't get me to shoot something soon, I'm going to BURST!  
  
Instantly, I got a nosebleed from thinking a nasty thought of Maya's size 37' breasts. Afterwards, I fainted.  
  
Maya: Aww, jeez, I did it again...oh, well, as the fans enjoy the story with new recruits, Tempest Dynasty's Garland 'Berserker Demon', and Grey Wolf's own Michael 'Venom' Hansen into the mix, I'll get changed into my sexy nurse cosplay and play 'doctor' with Collis and with some of Rune's Magic Mushrooms to injected into his system...  
  
Rio: OH MY GAWD! Maya, what did you do to Collis?!  
  
Maya, with an evil smile on her lips: Now's that what I call a really big gun! Now, time to test the 'firing quality'...  
  
Rio simply shuddered her head, and draws the curtain to open the chapter, while looking at the fans: Not that you guys will be getting any more of Shardclaw's fan service! Just read on and review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Metal Gear Solid :Children of Evangelion  
  
Chapter 16: Revelations, Part 2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Several hours before the incidents in Toyko-3, somewhere in the deserts of Mexico, a heavy fire fight had ensued for over twenty minutes at a cartel base where revolutionaries that have seized a cache of nuclear weapons and were about to launch one of the nukes to one of Mexico's cities.  
  
"Jesus! He's unstoppable!" one of the soldiers shouted in Spanish, wearing green armored suits that were tattooed with insignias. "It's as if he's not human!"  
  
"We have to pull back! He has taken down everything in his path and over one hundred of our men!" his comrade shouted, firing his sub-machine gun at the mysterious man, dressed in a black combat suit, that was a combination of Snake's Sneaking Suit from Shadow Moses and a Special Forces battle outfit. His hands were covered with gauntlets that were mostly colored in blood, and the stranger's hair and facial areas had a warped and frightening look, as he attacked more of the troops using only with his inhumane, brute strength.  
  
One troop got lifted off his feet and met his end when the attacker snapped his neck, then his back, then throwing him at the other troops that were firing at the deranged intruder. The intruder instantly raised one of his hands to block the bullets, then rushed at the other troops, and with one punch from his fists, had punched another troop in his stomach, but this was no ordinary punch, as the blow seemed to create a bloody crater through the troop, only a large gaping hole can be seen through his stomach and through his intestines, killing the troop.  
  
A loud, monstrous howl emerged from the attacker's mouth, as he sighted the remaining number of rebels. Some of them dropped their guns and fled, but the berserker had easily ripped of piece of a jeep's door, and flung it at the fleeing rebels. One actually fell as his head got sliced off clean from the flying door's speed, and it ended up being driven into a wall.  
  
"That's no human...that's the devil himself!!" one of the troops shouted, as he dropped his gun and rang. But before he can get away, the attacker had caught him and held him up with his bloodied hands, a menacing look on his face and into his red eyes had told the troop that this man was indeed a demon. Before he can speak any words, the 'demon' had punched his face in, practically destroying it leaving a bloody pulp, then simply throwing the dead body aside to the burning rubble.  
  
The man's large height and weighty body was emitting an unnatural aura, as he continued to rampage towards everything and everyone else that was in his way.  
  
After an hour and twenty minutes, the lone soldier was facing a burning compound of the most destruction he had ever seen, his blue-gray eyes seem to have been resting themselves from the battles they had just taken part in.  
  
He simply reached for his left ear and pressed the Codec button. "This is Berserker Demon...mission accomplished."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Garland! Hey, Garland!" Mei-Ling's voice rang in on the intercom of Garland Durev's room in FOXHOUND headquarters, current time.  
  
An American male, who had recently just turned 30, with black short cropped hair, and a height of over 6' feet, had lazily got out of his slumber in his bed. His head was giving him a mother of headaches, as he fumbled to reach for the call button on the intercom.  
  
"What is it, Mei?" Garland asked. "You know I don't like to be awake so soon right after a mission."  
  
"Sorry to have wake you up so soon right after your mission, Garland, but the Colonel requests that you see him immediately." Mei-Ling said, bowing her head. "He is waiting in his office with Michael for your briefing as we speak."  
  
"Briefing? You mean I'm going on another mission so soon?" Garland said, shaking his head. "What's this one's about?"  
  
"You and Michael are to go to Japan in five hours, that's one detail I can give you."  
  
"Japan? Where Snake and Raiden are investigating that Arsenal Gear incident?" Garland asked surprised. "But isn't that why the other half of FOXHOUND is there to help them out?"  
  
"Yes, Naomi and Meryl both have landed in Japan, as well as Mana and Kari, but..." Mei-Ling stopped for a while. "Look, it's better you go and talk to Roy about this. It's very important that you listen to have he's got planned for you guys."  
  
Garland started to sigh slightly. "Okay, I'll be in his office in ten minutes."  
  
Mei simply smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay, Garland."  
  
Garland simply stood up and stretched himself. "Well, another tour awaits the 'Demon'...I do hope those other FOXHOUND kids didn't do anything that Roy wouldn't like that would make him call me up for this."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Gregory Kinezono...FOXHOUND's newest psychic soldier...I never thought he'd actually did it." an European male, also in his early thirties with black hair and plain grey eyes, who was wearing casual FOXHOUND attire of a medium sized grey t-shirt with the group's insignia on the left breast pocket, and a pair of green jeans. He also had a holster strapped around his waist which held a custom Magnum. He was seated in a chair in front of Col. Campbell's desk.  
  
"That is why you must head to Toyko-3 to assist Dr. Hunter, Meryl and this Dr. Ritsuko Akagi into what makes Greg so dangerous, Michael." Roy explained. "This is a soldier that we can learn a lot of valuable information from."  
  
"But look at his medical records, Colonel." Michael Hansen, another one of FOXHOUND's rising stars in the group said, showing Roy the dossiers of Greg. "He's not even suppose to be even alive, let alone have this kind of ability. I re-checked the genealogy involved in his nanomachines and they are unlike anything even I had come up."  
  
"Yes, Greg's full of surprises, isn't he?" Roy simply stated.  
  
"You're saying what happened to Greg was a good thing?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Greg's had both the best and worst of this world, but he still lives on." Roy said. "He has something that will not let him give up on life, and his gifts are something he wants FOXHOUND to realize that he's here to make a mark in this group."  
  
"Is that the only reason that I'm heading to Japan, Col?" Michael asked, just then Garland stepped in, wearing a dark blue silk short sleeve button- up shirt, black slacks, and black boots.  
  
"Since your knowledge in Biochemistry and Genetics is beyond to the understanding of Greg himself and Naomi, Nerv will be needing the extra assistance to unraveling Greg's abilities and also, to help investigate the Dead Cell incident." Roy said.  
  
"And me, what do I get to do?" Garland asked.  
  
Roy handed a file of official papers to Garland. "Since Nerv has been practically unprotected since Dead Cell's resurrection, you're needed there to provide the proper training for both FOXHOUND and Nerv staff alike."  
  
"I'm supposed to be a drill instructor for these people?" Garland asked. "Give me one good reason that I should be teaching the most detailed base in technology and security how to defend themselves?"  
  
"From what Rose informed us just yesterday, Solidus managed to sneak into Nerv and sneak out without being detected, with Commander Gendou Ikari as one of Dead Cell's hostages. In reality, their security is lapsing and their defense budget is getting rather low because of the constant Angel attacks." Roy explained, walking to the front of his desk. "Nerv will be needing the extra hand they can get in protecting their city and their base from these terrorists, and now that organization SEELE is also in control of Solidus hands', Nerv's in a more defenseless position than before."  
  
"Meaning, Toyko-3 is now a sitting duck for the Sons of Liberty and it's up to FOXHOUND to keep the peace, right?" Micheal spoke.  
  
"Exactly." Roy responded. "That's why both experiences for FOXHOUND, new and old, has to be there to keep things orderly. I'm sorry that I have to rest this one on both of your laps, but now that all of current terrorist activity is in Japan..."  
  
"I understand, Colonel. I can guess the rest of the situation if we let it get out of hand." Garland said, taking the files. He then noticed Asuka's photo on one of them. "Hey, this is..."  
  
"We've had checked the background into the Second Child's history with you, being friends in while you attended college." Roy smiled. "Also, during her early days while she was in training to become an Evangelion pilot, you were recommended by Nerv to give her the basic skills to use in her combat while using the Eva. Use this opportunity to help her complete her training, she'll be needing it."  
  
"Guess this trip won't be a waste then." Garland said. "Not only am I only going to get to train a rather soft base in self-defense, but I get to also meet an old friend."  
  
"Colonel, you said that we won't be leaving for Japan until five hours has passed. Why is that?" Michael asked.  
  
"For obvious reasons, an Angel is currently attacking the city." Roy shook his head. "Most of FOXHOUND is at the Nerv base as we speak."  
  
"WHAT?!" both Michael and Garland shouted at the same time. Then, Garland spoke up. "But, Roy, practically all of our friends are there right now!"  
  
"Yeah, Garland's right. Toyko-3 is not even the safest place to be in right now, not even for a soldier from FOXHOUND." Michael said. "It's even worst than all the hell we can cause during a mission. And you're sending us there to boot?"  
  
"No need to worry, I'm sure your friends and those people from Nerv will be safe." Roy said. "Anyhow, you are to also transport the rest of Scorpions, Eagle's and Panther's armaments to Japan as well. You have three hours to rest off and prepare your procurements. That will be all."  
  
Both men stepped out of the office, and as Michael walked on forward, Garland called out.  
  
"Mike, you think that Snake and the others are alright? Considering that they are working in one of the potentially most dangerous places on the planet, " Garland asked.  
  
"They have to be alright. Snake and Raiden are infiltrating Arsenal Gear, so they are pretty much safe, I think." Michael replied. "And if Meryl and Naomi did manage to get to Nerv in time...to tell you the truth...I pray to God that they are safe. Mei-Ling did predict Greg was a bid tad different than all of us...well, she was right. Roy just told me that a bright light the strength of an nuclear bomb was seen in the GeoFront when the satellite recorded the events in Toyko-3."  
  
"Yeah? And?" Garland asked.  
  
"It was Greg who produced that energy, Garland. Don't you see that he's potentially a walking disaster to happen?" Michael asked.  
  
"Is that why we are going to Toyko-3? To teach Greg some discipline or something?"  
  
"I hope not. FOXHOUND may be different from all these years, but just because now this group's filled with a bunch of ragtag, super powered, not to mention unstable soldiers, we've to be careful about all who becomes a FOXHOUNDer."  
  
"I hope you're not referring to me as well." Garland simply grinned at Michael's remark. "And I do hope that in a way, this FOXHOUND will turn out to be for the better than the worst."  
  
"We have bigger things to worry about right now. We'll worry about our friends on the way to Japan." Michael patted his friends' back.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A Japanese woman in her late twenties, with short green hair that was held back with a yellow bandana over her forehead, was sighted wearing a tight yellow vest and a baggy army type jeans, came out of the passenger seat of a police car, while her male companion also Japanese, was don in a police uniform, carrying a small camcorder. He had blonde hair with a short ponytail behind his head. There was also a half lecherous look on his face as he sighted some casual dressed women passed him.  
  
Instantly, he whipped out his camera and sighted the females, a big smile on his face. Suddenly, a paper fan was seen hitting his brow. Nanvel stepped back with an angry look on her face. "Yuji, even on the job, you never change. Once the idiotic horn dog, always will be."  
  
Yuji simply shook his head and smiled nervously. "Aw, Nanvel, it's just that I don't get to go on duty with you guys so often, but it stills bothers me that we may be interfering with FOXHOUND's business. Wouldn't Greg get pissed about this?"  
  
"As Rio said, it's just to make sure that Greg is okay when he is dealing with Dead Cell. We even have Naomi's permission to help in sometimes." Nanvel said, wearing a pink t-shirt and a short cut tight jeans. "But it still bothers me about how serious this can get if it gets out of control. What do you think, Maya?"  
  
Maya simply took out her handgun and checked her cartridges. "Since Rio took charge of Team Warrior, she's been constantly worried about Greg. I don't know why she's still treating him like a kid, but I think we may be just getting in the way."  
  
"If Dead Cell reacts to us interfering, things can get nasty." Yuji responded.  
  
"We can worry about that later. Right now, we have to pinpoint where Dead Cell is hiding." Maya said.  
  
"But aren't they supposed to be at Arsenal Gear, or even at that SEELE headquarters?" Nanvel asked.  
  
"Both locations could be possibly true, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Maya replied. "Solidus and possibly, the Patriots has eyes everywhere. They may be after other targets other than Nerv or Arsenal Gear."  
  
"Quite obvious." Yuji said. "So, where are we supposed to head to now?"  
  
"Over there, to that building." Maya pointed with her gloved hand. "Rio said that one of Dead Cell's clues to their next course of action are in there."  
  
"I hope we don't run into any big trouble while we're doing this." Yuji said, while cowering.  
  
Nanvel only shook her head while looking up to the heavens. "At times like these I wish Greg was the only male guy for Warrior..."  
  
"What was that, Nanvel?" Yuji asked in an almost angry tone. Maya could only shake her head in embarrassment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, back in Toko-3, in an emergency shelter, Mana was seated near Kari and their new friends, Kensuke, Touji and Hikari.  
  
"So...Greg actually did use his telepathic powers to stop the Angel from advancing any further towards Nerv headquarters." Mana asked while pressing her hand on her left ear as she spoke on Codec to Naomi.  
  
"Yes, it was all recorded via satellite. And I guess that's why Reese wants Greg back in FOXHOUND as soon as possible." Naomi answered.  
  
"Where are you now, Dr. Hunter?"  
  
"I'm just about another half hour from Toyko-3. I do presume that Angel is still active?"  
  
"Yes, even Greg's attack couldn't actually destroy the Angel, but it seemed to have weakened it somehow." Naomi replied. "For now, you and Kari are to stay where it's safe until the crisis has passed. And you need not to worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, Naomi. But please, do be careful." Mana said, before signing off.  
  
"So, what's the word? Greg is still okay?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, he eventually surprised even me when he used all that power." Naomi said. "Well, we'll eventually get a grasp of everything when we meet there."  
  
"Okay, Doctor. Do be safe." Kari said, as the Codec was then deactivated. Mana looked up as she saw Touji and Hikari had been watching the two girls.  
  
"Wow, you two must be in a very important defense group to contact each other like that." Kensuke spoke.  
  
"It's just procedure, Kensuke. No big deal." Mana smiled. "We were worried about our comrades at NERV. So far, everyone's alright...so far."  
  
"Don't get so doubtful, Mana. I'm sure when both FOXHOUND and Nerv put their heads together, they can at least have a chance." Kari said.  
  
"I hope so." Mana replied. "I certainly do hope so."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What the hell were you thinking out there?!" Linn shouted, as Greg was busy wrapping bandages around the joint area where the prosthetic hand was now beginning to regenerate. The two were inside a sickroom where Greg had been treating the open wound he made when he tore off the glove that protected the secret he had kept hidden for so long.  
  
"You could have gotten yourself killed out there, but you had to go and do it anyway, huh?" Linn went on. "Do you enjoy flaunting your powers that much, you think you're some kind of god?!"  
  
Greg remained silent.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you! You won't get away that easily by not facing me now that you're weakened from that attack you did!" Linn argued.  
  
"Are you done?" Greg simply replied. "In case you haven't noticed, my body is in a lot of pain right now...but that doesn't matter...in a way, it feels nice."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Linn said.  
  
"I'm not some kind of god, this place needed a hand to defend itself from the Angel, so I had to do something." Greg held onto his right arm. "Even now, I still think I'm weaker than ever, but that's not a problem..."  
  
"So you had to bend the rules a little to expose your secret?" Linn asked almost not satisfied with the answer.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Even after I went out there to protect you and everyone else in mind?" Greg said. "Linn...from the moment that Angel was sensed, I can tell that no one was safe, not even us. I...couldn't let innocent people die in anyway possible...I'm not as arrogant as that, but I was raised that way. Also...there's something in my power that compels me to do something about this. If I just sat there and did nothing, it can drive me insane."  
  
"You never told me that..." Linn seemed to cool down. "But Greg, that's part of war...a few innocent lives is the cost of a victory over a threat such as terrorists or rebels. But this different, we're up against Angels and we don't fight them, that's Nerv's job."  
  
"It's all the same, Linn. I can't believe that you're acting so casual about this..." Greg shook his head.  
  
"Then tell me...why did you break the promise you made with me just this morning to use your powers like that?" Linn asked, tears streaming out of her eyes. Greg held her face and wiped her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, really, that I had to do that..." Greg said to his partner. "But I go by a simple philosophy that I was told to by Rio before I left to join FOXHOUND years ago..."  
  
Linn stayed quiet to listen. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"She, other than you, knew about my psychic powers more just as much as I do and she taught me everything I can do to make myself more powerful, despite my condition." Greg said. "She told me just how weak I can be when I use my powers...at first, I thought she was insulting me, but you know her."  
  
"I don't get it...you're practically the most dangerous FOXHOUNDer now second to Garland after what you just did out there..." Linn was confused.  
  
"Rio wanted me to think of myself as weak always." Greg smiled for some strange reason. "It is natural, because at times I'm not even sure when I'm so confident in using my powers, but when I think of you, James, Mana, Kari, Michael and Garland, as well as everyone back at FOXHOUND and these nice people here at Nerv, it makes me that much weaker."  
  
"Greg...what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I must value that weakness, now matter what, if it gets stronger or weaker it gets." Greg said. "Because without anyone to protect, my strength will just be a foolish one that will lead to self-destruction."  
  
Linn eyes' widened slightly to this. "Rio taught you that?"  
  
"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" Greg scratched his head nervously, then Linn started to chuckle. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just find it weird that Rio offered you such a beautiful lecture." Linn blushed. "So...am I that important to you, Greg?"  
  
"Yes, Linn. I meant it." Greg nodded. "I know it's a bit hard to understand, but I won't let anyone die under my watch, you're my girlfriend and partner, and FOXHOUND's like a second dysfunctional family to me. I just wanted to make my point to everyone that you're all special to me."  
  
"Oh, Greg...you should have told me just how much I meant to you...but you do know that now your secret's out, everyone will be curious."  
  
"I don't care...as long I'm with you, it'll be alright. I know you'll be supporting me when things get rough." Greg held Linn close to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I overreacted. It's just that you make me worry so much, I can't help it..." Linn said.  
  
"Well, stop worrying and be more confident about how I handle things my way, okay?" Greg smiled, holding her chin.  
  
"Sure, as long as we're together, everything's alright..." Linn leaned forward to kiss her love, just then Meryl stepped in with Scorpion.  
  
"Well it seems that the fire that you two normally create is cooling down, for now." James joked.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you see the 'Do not Disturb' sign on the doorknob?" Greg growled.  
  
"Greg, this is a Nerv sickroom, not a motel." Meryl said. "I take it that you two are not fighting anymore about what Greg did."  
  
"Commander Silverburgh, I'm sorry that I caused you and Colonel Campbell this amount of trouble." Greg said. "It's just that...I had to do it. Everyone inside of Nerv was so afraid, that I could have felt their emotions as clear as air. Any longer, and I would have gone against my own code of honor to use my powers."  
  
"I know about that, Greg...Rio told me that one day you would try something like this." Meryl smiled. "Normally at FOXHOUND, abilities such as yours are usually overlooked, but you're just another exception. You stopped an Angel from destroying a civilian base and that anyone could be proud of."  
  
"Yeah, Greg. That what you did out there was awesome." James patted his friend. "If it weren't for you, this base may be overrun by the Angel if you hadn't done something. Now I know why they call you Psychic Panther..."  
  
"Thanks, everyone. I really needed that boost. I wasn't sure if I would even still work in FOXHOUND after what I did out there..." Greg said.  
  
"Meryl, If you're here, then that means that Naomi is also going to be here too?" Linn asked. "This is something serious, isn't it?"  
  
"You are correct, Linn. Reese back at FOXHOUND wants Greg back at headquarters ASAP to run some tests." Meryl said.  
  
"Tests?! I have a bad feeling about that he wants more than that." Greg said. "Knowing him, he just wants to make everyone's life at FOXHOUND miserable."  
  
"Greg, he really is concerned about how much this power you have can go. What happened just now was signs of it probably getting unstable." Meryl said.  
  
"Isn't Naomi the expert on this stuff? Why must you be the bearer of bad news?"  
  
"Just do what he says, Greg. For all we know, your own life could be in danger because of this thing. I'm sorry, I tried to explain to him that you're in no need of it, but for now, do it for Roy's sake." Meryl reasoned with Greg.  
  
Greg simply growled and nodded with hesitation. "Fine, if that what the Colonel wants...but if Reese is plotting something I don't like, he will have to answer to me. Got it?"  
  
"Understood. You do have to understand that he's only looking for the best in what your abilities can do." Meryl said.  
  
"Yada, yada, yada....I think otherwise." Greg said, as he started to walk towards the door. James and Linn started to follow him afterwards. "Anyhow, I think I owe the people at Nerv an apology for hiding something like this. They really must need an explanation for what happened."  
  
"You do just that, Greg. Next time when you're doing that attack of yours, warn us first." Meryl said.  
  
"Sure thing." Greg replied.  
  
"Now, let's get back to the Command Centre. If there's any more help that Nerv can use, we should be there to give them that." Meryl ordered.  
  
As she left, Greg stopped to think for himself. (Sensei Rio...if only you could see me now...). James's hand patted Greg's shoulder as he turned around to see his younger friend.  
  
"Hey, you alright, Greg?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, my heads is still spinning a little after just now, but I'll be fine." Greg smiled. "You never thought I was capable of doing that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it kind of crept me out that did happen, but you never told me that you were sick?!"  
  
"There's a lot of things that I haven't told you about myself..." Greg said.  
  
"I can understand that...there just some things about us that are better left unsaid, even among close friends." James replied. "Look, don't worry yourself about how much other people think about you."  
  
"I'm not so worried about that, James...it's what happens afterwards that's on my mind." Greg shook his head. "Come on, those Nerv folk need our assistance."  
  
"I agree. Let's go." James replied thinking if Asuka was alright. (I hope she's isn't hurt too badly...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As all of that was going on, meanwhile in Arsenal Gear, Raiden was gaining new information as well from Gendou, who held unto his broken right arm as he talked on the Codec.  
  
"Do you read me, sir?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Gendou replied coldly.  
  
"Commander Ikari, it's to my understanding that Solidus plans to launch a nuclear bomb over Toyko-3 if he isn't met with the demand of obtaining the theory of the Evangelions, and Rei Ayanami. Can you say what is his aim?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Yes, Solidus intends to use the data from the Evangelions for his own purposes, why would he want Rei is beyond my questioning." Gendou said.  
  
"But why would he want it in the first place? Isn't Arsenal enough for him?"  
  
"No, not for Solidus. He's being cautious in his revenge against the Patriots..." Gendou said.  
  
"Revenge? Why would you be even involved in this if you are his prisoner and he has taken such an interest in you and the technology you have created?" Raiden asked.  
  
Gendou remained silent for a while.  
  
"Answer me, Commander." Raiden ordered. "Is there something that you did that he didn't like one bit?"  
  
"...Yes, if you want to put it." Gendou replied. "I was formerly one of the Patriots."  
  
"What?!" Raiden shouted in shock.  
  
"I expected that would be the remark from you, since I was told of all the details from the Big Shell incident." Gendou said.  
  
"Were you any part of what happened to Snake, me and Dead Cell years ago?" Raiden shouted, almost at the point where he could have drawn put his HF- Blade and stabbed Gendou through the chest, but he immediately calmed himself and focused on the conversation at hand. "The S3 program, Rose being a spy...everything that was involved in the Big Shell incident? Answer me!!"  
  
"Yes and no." Gendou said. "I had become involved in its activities shortly thereafter the time Solidus was killed."  
  
"I don't understand...is it that possible to become part of the Wiremen's Committee?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Once you have the right connections and know the right people, it's possible, but to me, it came by opportunity." Gendou said. "When the first GW system was activated after Arsenal was launched, the first time, the Patriots were fearful that even their mighty plan wouldn't succeed, despite the numerous scenarios they had in control. All that came true when GW was destroyed by Emma Emmerich's cluster virus and when Liquid had taken over Ocelot's mind just before he can deliver the test data for S3 and RAY back to the La-li-lu-le-lo."  
  
"So the Patriots had a yet another trump card to play...you." Raiden said.  
  
"I had heard some previous rumors about the Patriots earlier in the development days of the Evangelion project. It wasn't until the Big Shell incident had died down, I was chosen by an unknown faction that had interests in the MAGI system." Gendou said.  
  
"The MAGI? Nerv's own supercomputer?" Raiden asked. "Was it by any chance from SEELE?"  
  
"No, the Patriots themselves had offered a place among their ranks, in exchange for the technology of the perfect Test Type Evangelion."  
  
"Perfect Test Type Evangelion...you mean Evangelion Unit-01? That Evangelion Shinji uses?" Raiden said.  
  
"Correct. With that bargain, I was able to become part of the Patriots, my place in their ranks can help me even the odds against SEELE itself." Gendou said.  
  
"But why would you? They are nothing but power mongers who will control almost anything digital for their own survival, to save themselves from extinction. Now you want them to have power over the Evangelions?" Raiden asked furiously.  
  
"That won't be possible, they can't control what they won't understand." Gendou said, then looked at Raiden who was giving him a weird look. "Don't give me that look. I'm legally sane, you know."  
  
"Well, part of that issue worries me..." Raiden remarked. "Why would you even want to challenge SEELE?"  
  
"In the early days of the Evangelion project, otherwise known as the Gehirn project, I found out that my wife, Yui, was a member for SEELE." Gendou said. "At the time of her death, the project was still under control of SEELE and much suspicion about her death was questioned."  
  
Raiden didn't bother to ask how that happened, but went ahead to ask on. "You thought SEELE was responsible for her death and you seeked revenge?"  
  
"No, I needed to harness the power that they had, but I also wanted to use it as a trump card in the future, not just for SEELE' s own purposes. I had to wait until after the MAGI was created and had full access to the remnants of GW in order to restore it." Gendou said. "In short, the MAGI was one of the key elements in resurrecting Arsenal, but it took more than that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The current state of nanotechnology was also the life stream for Arsenal." Gendou said. "Evolution was one of the Patriots tools to manipulate their growth and climb towards the state where they were practically immortal. The S3 program was a system designed to be used by the Patriots to control Cultural Selection, but it also was a tool for my own plot against SEELE. "  
  
"And the MAGI was also one of the 'tools' for Arsenal's restoration." Raiden asked.  
  
"Exactly." Gendou said. "However, that alone wouldn't fully restore the power or Arsenal...they were in need of a subject, a vessel...something who can leave the potent of GW's legacy and transfer it to a system of creating an unstoppable force. Apply that to Arsenal and you have invincible force that challenges Metal Gear itself...Omega RAY."  
  
"A Metal Gear capable of producing AT-Fields..." Raiden muttered to himself. "What purpose was this version of RAY useful for?"  
  
"I had hoped to use this weapon to get SEELE under my control, for the Patriots has been eyeing them for some time now." Gendou spoke. "But shortly after Omega RAY was completed, it was seized by SEELE themselves."  
  
"You snooze, you lose." Raiden said. "Then it was probably them who were able to mass produce the Omega into an army, correct?"  
  
"Yes. This eventually had caught the Patriots attention and shortly I was disavowed from being one of the Wisemen's Committee." Gendou said. "But I did not allow this to discourage me one bit. Gaining the knowledge I had accessed from the Committee, I was able to learn the secrets of artificial intelligence and used it for the Dummy Plug system."  
  
"Wasn't that the system you intentionally activated when Snake was trying to save the pilot of Unit-03?" Raiden asked. "I was told by Otacon that it wasn't perfect and that it would have caused problems."  
  
"That is true." Gendou simply stated.  
  
"I won't even ask why would you even thought of doing it, but there is one more thing I need to get clear." Raiden stopped for a moment. "If SEELE has the new Omega RAY, then Solidus and Dead Cell is obviously after the model by capturing SEELE themselves."  
  
"Solidus does have SEELE under his control, but his goal is neither Omega RAY or Arsenal's reactivation." Gendou said. "He has seized Arsenal to use GW with hopes of finding the information concerning the new Metal Gear, then use it to finalize his revenge against not only the Patriots, but even his odds with everything that opposes him  
  
"But Omega RAY is already active." Raiden said.  
  
"That RAY is just the front for SEELE. The new Metal Gear had yet to be activated."  
  
"What are you saying?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Arsenal and RAY are just two parts of one whole. Omega is but another piece for the new Metal Gear that was completed recently." Gendou said.  
  
"Where is the new Metal Gear?"  
  
"Right here in Tokyo-3.the Patriots are currently in occupation of the this new weapon." Gendou spoke. "Ultimatum Gear.that's the codename for the new Metal Gear."  
  
"Ultimatum Gear." Raiden said in shock.  
  
"That's right.a Metal Gear hybrid of the Evangelion. Like Arsenal, it's an impregnable fortress carrying a load of over a couple of thousand missiles including nuclear warheads, as well the ability to transform itself to a carrying vehicle to transport both Evangelion and RAY units with it's land, sea and hovering capabilities."  
  
"A transformable Metal Gear the size of the Evangelion.?"  
  
"Not just size, it also has the power to use AT-Fields just as Omega and the Evas." Gendou said. "The Patriots had RAY redesigned to protect the new Ultimatum Gear."  
  
"So an Evangelion/Metal Gear hybrid is being guarded by Gear's that also carry the Eva's power."  
  
"That's not all. Ultimatum Gear has full access to both the Military's Tactical Network, giving it the ability to exercise absolute control over our nation's armed forces, not to mention our nuclear armament, and to include the mapping of the MAGI systems around the world." Gendou explained.  
  
"And the Patriots plan to do what with this weapon?"  
  
"They knew that Solidus would one day grasp the power of Omega RAY, they had prepared this weapon just in case this happened. What is needed now for activation is the GW system within Arsenal to record the vital signs of the Evangelions, giving the Patriots the chance to make their next move."  
  
"What kind of game are they playing?" Raiden shook his head.  
  
"They want to keep their status as the hidden rulers of this world." Gendou said. "They hoped to had guide the masses to the best interests that would bring about the results that the Patriots predicted..."  
  
""Do you know that the only thing they care about is how much power they can attain over everything?" Raiden asked.  
  
"That's not the Patriots aim. The world is covered in half truths, or better yet, in an ocean of lies. Lies created by the common self philosophies of the individual human being." Gendou remarked. "Using the current state of technology, the Patriots hope to lead the lost flock into the right direction once again towards the fold by eliminating the unnecessary refuse of information made by people. The Patriots only want to control the flow of information and deliver the masses out of their own hell they had created."  
  
"That's not entirely true..." Raiden said in shock.  
  
"Oh, so you believe? Tell me, just how much of the truth of why Solidus had captured me, or why I'm even here without even knowing that this could be a trap?" Gendou said. "That's one of the flaws humanity suffers for the wages. It's up to the Patriots to take the step, the initiative for creating the true path for the masses that are under threat by their own mistakes."  
  
"You can't tell humanity what is right and what is wrong for them! That's like playing God!"  
  
"Maybe...the Patriots have studied the human history long enough that they must be guided towards the truth, the right way to save themselves." Gendou said. "They are the new consciousness born from human culture, dominating it in a way that cannot be destroyed by usual means, but by changing the global ideology and that of individuals.. by changing culture itself. Since ideals are the ones that control what individuals do, they are "immortal" and have absolute power...."  
  
"Who are they really? Just how long did the Patriots have existed long enough to gain this state of power?"  
  
"Over the years, selected men of few are selected to take over the position of becoming one of the Wisemen's Committee." Gendou said. "This was a procedure since they were formed over two hundred years ago..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back outside on the GeoFront...the battle against the 14th Angel raged on, as Unit 00 and Unit 01 were the only participants battling against the threat.  
  
Rei had seen what the Angel had done to Asuka's Evangelion. She had better be careful about coming into contact with it. From her Codec, she can hear Misato and Otacon giving her some hints about at least to defeat it.  
  
"Rei, that Angel seems to have an advantage in attacking from a distance. We sensed it had a strong At-Field before, but now that Greg used that attack before, it's full power had been brought down by at least 30 to 45%." Otacon said.  
  
"You're saying Greg actually weakened the Angel?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Just slightly. He managed to by us some time. Shinji, back up Rei and continue to advance towards the target using hand to hand combat, but watch your movements." Misato shouted.  
  
Shinji nodded as he started to charge towards the Angel. Rei pulled back slightly to position Unit 00 to keep a safe distance while activating her AT-Field. The Angel turned around from facing Nerv, and sighted Unit 00. Before the Angel can use it arms to attack Rei just as it did attack Unit 02, Unit 01 had already smashed a blow into it's face.  
  
Inside the Command Centre, Greg entered the room holding Linn's hand unto his newly rengerated right hand entered the room, surprising Misato, Ritsuko and the others.  
  
"Everyone, I must humbly apologize for the trouble previously." Greg bowed to Misato and then to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. "I was only trying to protect the civilians in this base, but had to expose the secret of my abilities as a cost. I hoped that I haven't frightened anyone though."  
  
Misato nervously smiled at Greg. "You don't have to apologize, Panther...it's just that it's hard to believe that someone can contain such power, much less be still standing after performing that...that thing you just did."  
  
"That was an emission of my emotions, or empathy being used to amplify the strength and projection of my powers." Greg said. "As long there are emotions around me, I can increase the power of that attack depending how serious the situation is. Since the Angel appeared, I had been building up the essence of everyone's feelings into my psychic power...that's how basically I can format my usage of the powers I have and not harm myself in the process. My abilities actually runs on empathy and instinct."  
  
"Well, that sums up why you're now different to Mantis..." Otacon said.  
  
"However, I'm ready to say that Nerv is free to use my assistance in any way they see fit, but only on the condition that you do not overdo it." Greg said seriously.  
  
"Understood. You're on standby until Major Katsuragi has given the order to assist the pilots." Fuyutsuki spoke.  
  
"Thank you." Greg simply said, turning back to the monitor. "So, how's our side doing so far?"  
  
"Just take a look and see." Misato replied.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Angel did barley stumble from the attack, Shinji didn't see this coming. Unit 01 raised it's right hand to attack once more, only to give the Angel a chance to use it's particle energy beam attack and shoots the entire left arm away from Unit 01's joint.  
  
Some of the Nerv crew gasped at this, Misato shivered slightly as well, fearing the worst for Shinji. Surprisingly, Shinji would be screaming in pain, but it surprised her that he only did so for a brief while as he kept on fighting the Angel using the other available arm.  
  
Rei was also witnessing Shinji's performance, and opted to lend a hand. "Ikari...allow me to assist you."  
  
"I'm okay. I can finish this Angel just as I am." Shinji responded. "You just stay in your position and help Asuka."  
  
"But..." Rei was suddenly cut off.  
  
"Dammit, Rei! If you fight, the Angel can hurt you, just as it did Asuka." Shinji said." I won't sit by and watch anymore of those I care about get hurt. You don't have to risk yourself for my father anymore, you know. He's not in charge of the mission."  
  
Rei thought of what Shinji said, and considered that it was not Gendou in charge of the destruction of the Angel today. She started to think also why would Shinji risk himself despite being injured to defeat the threat.  
  
"Shinji, what the hell are you doing?" Misato asked. "Unit 01's unable to keep on fighting like that."  
  
"I...understand that, Misato, but if there's no one to protect you and everyone else..." Shinji stopped, as he continued to fight the Angel. He didn't count on the Angel being fast enough to wrap one of its arms around the umbilical cord while grabbing Unit 01 with it's other and tearing it right off from the socket. Shinji saw that that Unit 01began to run on internal power and had only minutes to destroy the Angel.  
  
Unit 01 turned suddenly to its attacker and in a fit of rage, Shinji grabbed one of its arms and then its face, holding onto it as Unit 01 dragged the Angel back away from Nerv headquarters and Unit 00, giving Rei a safe distance from the battle. The Angel fell backwards, allowing Shinji to attack it while on top, bashing its armored like face while his internal power quickly went down by the second.  
  
"Damn it! Die already!" Shinji shouted, continuing to pound Unit-01's right fist into the Angel. He then grabbed the face as if he wanted to tear it right off from the Angel's body. Then, just as when Shinji felt he was going to destroy the Angel finally, when his Eva went out of power suddenly.  
  
"Unit 01 just ran out of power!" Maya shouted. "The backup power supply isn't working!"  
  
"Shinji..." Misato muttered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Two hundred years ago.the formation of the U.S Government?" Raiden asked.  
  
"That's right.in 1777, America had become independent and George Washington had become the first President of the United States. But when the time came for him to step down, the Patriots were beginning to form. After Washington left the office, they took over." Gendou said.  
  
"Why did Washington step down?"  
  
"He was just a front for the Patriots, one of the first pawns to carry out their orders." Gendou said. "Time passed from President to another, giving the Patriots the rising status of gaining the power over America and making it the most powerful country of its time."  
  
"Meaning that they would push any competition out of their way?"  
  
"With an insurmountable force that even third world countries won't stand a chance to the United States. That time was around the World Wars." Gendou stated. "They had seriously backed up the U.S in defeating countries such as the European Empires of Britain, France and Holland. The status from those countries including Japan began to decrease afterwards."  
  
"Japan?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Who else would devise the infamous dropping of the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" Gendou explained. "Or the fall of the Soviet Union? All of this was the Patriots doing .to keep America as the most powerful country in the world, for as long as the people seek guidance in this world, the Patriots will always have a role to play in it."  
  
"But the Patriots are dead.how can they still have control?"  
  
"The use of artificial intelligence.that is how they have lived on for so long, but even I'm not sure where to begin about that." Gendou shook his head.  
  
"Tell me what you know." Raiden asked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, back at old Tokyo.  
  
"Anything yet, Lilica?" Rio asked, looking over her younger friend's shoulder as she worked away on the computer she had been typing away for the past forty five minutes.  
  
"Nothing good to use so far." Lil replied. "Dead Cell has surely kept a tight lid on their intel. I just hope the others have a better chance of finding something we can use."  
  
Just then, a bell tone was heard from the outside. Lilica looked up.  
  
"Oh, we must have some customers." She smiled.  
  
"Huh? I don't remember opening for business today." Rio said, scratching her large blonde hair. Then, as if she actually sensed it, she grabbed Lilica. "GET DOWN!!"  
  
From outside, a small explosion was heard, glass shattered everywhere and the door sounded as if it was broken down. Smoke then entered the room, along with several men dressed in similar looking Tengu suits with gas masks.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" Rio shouted, grabbing her batons. The front intruder was met with an aerial kick to the face, smashing the mask from Rio's attack. She then grabbed the man with her legs and twisted his body, then throwing it at his comrades.  
  
After landing, she checked to see if Lilica was alright. "Lilica! You okay?"  
  
Lilica coughed a bit before taking out a Beretta larger than her small hands. She simply nodded, since her throat was filled with the smoke.  
  
"Damn you! You're going to pay for all the damage you done with your LIVES!" Rio growled, taking out her USP. She charged again with another rising spin kick to one of the intruders, then with a finisher high kick over her head that juggled the both the hapless troop (and her chest for all you ecchi guys).  
  
Before Rio began to proceed towards the next set of troops, she was thrown back against the wall by an invisible force, her back hitting the counter with a frightening 'crack'.  
  
She fell back, swearing to herself, and almost worn out just after one attack. She struggled to get up, but was met with a stun baton across her back from one of the intruders she missed.  
  
Her body quickly losing strength, only quivered on the floor. Several of the Tengu look alikes gathered around her body.  
  
"So, it was a woman who taught Gregory all that he knew, yet she does not have any powers? How amusing." A raspy male voice said.  
  
Rio struggled to get up and see the attacker in front of her. He was tall with pale skin, scars over his facial area that was concealed in a gas mask as well. He was clad in black leather clothing, and was hovering over the ground he was suppose to be standing on.  
  
"M.Mantis.nice of you to.drop in." Rio grinned, only to be kicked in the stomach by one of the Tengus.  
  
"Where is Greg?" Mantis asked, holding Rio by her hair.  
  
"S.saving the world.what else would he be doing?" Rio growled.  
  
"We won't be able to find Greg now, but we can persuade him to come to me." Mantis smiled behind his mask.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Rio shouted.  
  
"We'll shall see." Mantis signaled one of the Tengus. "Take the other girl, but don't harm her in any way."  
  
The Tengu nodded and went in the other room, where Lilica's screams were then heard. Rio tried to fight off Mantis, but she didn't have the strength to put up her fists.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her! I'm warning you." Rio said before stopping. "You're really are a Psycho, you're name precedes your reputation."  
  
"I would worry about what your future's going to be like, my dear Rio." Mantis said, as two Tengus brought in a struggling Lilica.  
  
"RIO!" Lilica shouted, trying to fight out of the Tengu's hold.  
  
"When Greg finds out that you're doing this, you are so dead! You hear me, Mantis? DEAD!" Rio shouted.  
  
"That's my game, my lovely sweet." Mantis said, before he raised his hand over Rio's temple, then suddenly, a large crater was slammed just behind Rio's head on the wall, her blood spilling outwards. Lilica shouted in grief as she watched her friend's corpse drop to the floor.  
  
"And I've seen that your future is bleak as the dead of the night." Mantis dropped Rio on the floor. Watching Lilica, he touched her chin. "Do not cry, my child. She is not dead.yet. If your friends can come back to her, she can still live."  
  
Lilica knew she was in hot water now. She couldn't say anything but think that Greg will find out about this sooner or later.  
  
"Come then. We have to finish arranging our trap for our little new psychic FOXHOUNDer.courtesy of the Patriots!" Mantis said, as he and the men following him went out the door. Lilica shouted for Rio to get up, but Rio was already dead.  
  
Or was she? After the coast was clear, Rio pressed on her computer notebook with her blood stained cotton gloves, the codename "WARRIOR". Right after she pressed 'Enter', she muttered the only thing that came to her mind that would sooth her at a time like this.  
  
"Greggie." Rio said, before she lost consciousness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the GeoFront.  
  
The Angel took advantage of the vulnerable moment Shinji was in and wrapped one of its arms over the head of Unit 01 and with a simple display of strength, threw the lifeless Evangelion towards one of the walls of Nerv headquarters.  
  
"Rei, go and assist Shinji now!" Misato shouted, but Shinji began to shout throughout the Codec.  
  
"Misato, don't sent Rei to help me! I can take care of this for myself! I must fight to protect..." Shinji's voice was cut off, when the Angel sent one of its arms through the shoulder area of Unit 01, the blood like substance started to violently bursted out from the wound. The Angel continued its attack when it blasted Unit's 01's chest area. The explosion was powerful enough to reveal an round organ centered at Unit-01's chest area.  
  
"What is that?" Misato asked herself. "Rei, go and help Shinji now!"  
  
"Understood." Rei said, clenching unto the controls. But just as before she could move Unit 00, another shout from Unit 01's cockpit was heard through Shinji's Codec.  
  
"No! Stay in your position, Rei!" Shinji cried out, even though as he continued to struggle to return the power of his Unit was getting futile. The Angel began to attack the exposed chest area of Unit 01as Shinji kept on shouting for his Evangelion to move "Come on! Move, damn you! MOVE!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Misato shouted, then thought.. (Shinji was never this determined to fight...what could have gotten to him?)  
  
Just then, Greg spoke from behind. "Major, should I...?"  
  
Before Greg can finish, Misato spoke. "Go out there and assist Shinji out of there now! Do whatever you can to weaken that Angel some more so Rei can finish it!"  
  
"Don't overdo it this time." Linn smiled at Greg.  
  
"You know I won't." Greg said, but before he can step out of the room, Shinji's voice rang on in the Codec.  
  
Inside the entry plug of Unit 01, the glass for the HUD begins to break due to the pounding of the Angel's attack. Shinji, still helpless and constantly moving at the controls.  
  
(Dammit! Why won't you move?!) Shinji thought in desperation. (I have to protect Misato...Ayanami...those FOXHOUND recruits who helped us so far...everyone...for Snake's sake! He's counting on me to protect everyone while's he's risking his own life to save my father. The least I can do is show him that I can fight for what's important to me.)  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts went back to the time when Snake told him something he wouldn't forget just after Touji was rescued. (We're not tools of the government or anyone else....fighting was the only thing I was good at , but at least I fought for what I believed in...)  
  
(I never understood what that meant...until now...why should he risk his life for my father?) Shinji thought. (He's doing it because he cares about me, even if this mission he's in would endanger his life. Snake...now I understand...)  
  
The Angel was close to destroying the glass, when Shinji looked up after hearing a heartbeat within the Evangelion. Then, Unit 01's eyes lit up as it regained power.  
  
"Unit 01's reactivated!" Maya shouted from her console.  
  
The Angel sent another arm at Unit 01 when suddenly the Evangelion grabbed it before it can inflict more injury. Then, pulling the Angel towards the Eva, it started to growl up close and personal in its face, before kicking the Angel's body away from it, while tearing away it's left arm.  
  
"Incredible..." Otacon was in awe.  
  
Unit 01 then took the thin Angel's arm to attach it to the joint where the left arm was lost, only to regenerate into a new one.  
  
"Oh, my God..." Misato said quietly.  
  
"This is impossible...this must be wrong!" Maya said, looking at her console in shock.  
  
"What's impossible?" Otacon said.  
  
"How could Shinji's synch ratio be over 400%?!"  
  
"Does that mean Shinji has gotten more powerful in his piloting abilities?" Greg asked.  
  
"Its finally happening...it's aware." Ritsuko said.  
  
"What's aware?!" Scorpion had his turn to ask, now starting to shake slightly.  
  
"Unit 01..." Ritsuko said.  
  
The Eva got on its feet, an unholy howl came out of its mouth as if it were alive. The Angel threw another attack from its remaining arm to attack the live Evangelion, but with a simple rise of its arm, the Angel's arm was sent back with a so much momentum, that it broke both it's AT-Field and practically destroyed the majority of it's body.  
  
The Angel fell down for the count, and Evangelion Unit 01 began to rise even more. But it moved differently than ever as if it were a primitive life form, as it got on it's hands after lowering itself and charged for the Angel's body. When it finally approached the Angel, before the Angel can helplessly fight back, Eva Unit 01's right hand had already grabbed the Angel's face. Then, to everyone from both FOXHOUND and Nerv's shock, the Eva started to eat away at the Angel.  
  
"It's eating the Angel?!" Misato was in shock at the sight. Linn fainted instantly, as Greg simply caught her in time, while he simply turned to hide his face away from the monitor. Scorpion shuddered slightly, before feeling his stomach turn slightly. Even the FOXHOUND recruits weren't prepared for something like this.  
  
"The S2 organ...Unit 01's taking it into herself..." Ritsuko said, as Maya was helped out of the room by Otacon as she held a hand over her mouth.  
  
After Unit 01 had its fill, it finally stood on its legs, when suddenly the armor pieces started to break apart from various places.  
  
"Its breaking free!" Ritsuko shouted, beginning to shake.  
  
Hyugga turned around from his console to ask. "Free from what?!"  
  
"Those plates weren't just armor, they were also restraints." Ritsuko spoke, as Unit 01 began to howl, its haunting sound can be heard throughout the GeoFront. "Those allowed us to control the beast within the Eva and bind it to our will, but now the beast has awakened and now Eva its free at last!"  
  
"If SEELE weren't in deep trouble right now, they wouldn't be so happy about how things are turning out here." Kaji said to himself.  
  
Misato then turned to Greg in a state of panic. "Greg! Shinji's still in there! DO SOMETHING!!"  
  
Greg could have mumbled the fact that he didn't want to do it, despite that his body hurt like hell after performing his Ultimate move, but the last thing he needed is Snake's new girlfriend haunting him for not saving Shinji.  
  
"I'll see what I can do..." Greg simply said seriously, while holding an unconscious Linn. "Take care of her while I'm out there doing my thing okay?"  
  
Misato nodded, as Greg laid Linn on Maya's empty seat to do battle once more. Misato clenched her cross pendant once more. (Good God...Shinji, please be safe...Snake, please hurry back...)  
  
While back outside at the GeoFront, Rei was motionless to the sight of the grotesque appearance of Evangelion Unit 01.  
  
"Shinji..." she simply whispered while watching the event unfold.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The Patriots had to integrate their thinking process into the most state of the art AI, to achieve the longetivity of their lives." Gendou said. "But even some of the current members weren't able to make this possible."  
  
"So they had to choose the members of the organization as time passed?"  
  
"Yes. However, there is a rumor that one member that had managed to stay alive longer than I have.I haven't got the chance to learn the identity of that member."  
  
"Dammit!" Raiden shouted.  
  
"I had wanted to truly be one of the highest among their ranks, but by the time the Ultimatum project was called, I was denounced from the organization, and now Solidus has intent to use SEELE as one of his phase plans to his goals."  
  
"I can understand that.How can he use SEELE to get what his gains?" Raiden asked. "Is he trying to achieve his goal for Outer Heaven by doing so?"  
  
"Possibly. Listen, there's isn't much time." Gendou said. "The activation of Omega RAY was enough to begin Solidus's next phase in his takeover. It won't be long before GW access the Dummy Plug System to power up Ultimatum. Automatically from any source outside of Nerv, the Patriots can easily snag it's power to begin their own phase of plans."  
  
"How can it be stopped?" Raiden asked.  
  
Outside of Codec mode, Gendou hands Raiden a disk. "This disc contains the information detailing the layouts of Ultimatum Gear, including the internal computer system stored within it. The only way the system could be shut down permanently is only a computer virus attacks the core of Ultimatum."  
  
"You mean a worm cluster has to internally destroy the system?"  
  
"Correct. There's a programmer who knows of this more than I do within Arsenal." Gendou said. "She was working for the Patriots as an agent and was told to give me the disk right after Ocelot interrogated me."  
  
Raiden nodded and placed the disk in one of his pouches. "Okay, we'll see what we can do."  
  
"You must understand that when Solidus achieve Ultimatum and the remaining Omega RAY army, he'll be unstoppable." Gendou spoke.  
  
"I know, that won't happen. But I have one more thing to ask..what's so special about the Evas?" Raiden asked.  
  
Gendou simply took a deep breath and spoke. "They were derived from technology that wasn't.originally meant to be tampered with."  
  
"I don't get it.there not what they are supposed to be?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Unit 01 is different.it has a will of it's own, a human will. No wonder Solidus wants them so bad." Gendou said.  
  
"Come on, spit it out! What is it that make the Evas so wanted by terrorists? There's more to this than you letting on!" Raiden shouted.  
  
"Evangelion Unit 01 is.it is a copy of." but before Gendou can finish speak, he started to hold his left ear and fell on his knees in pain. Raiden stepped forward to see what had happened.  
  
"Hey, what's happening?"  
  
"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Gendou's scream was loud and truly in agony. "It's..them.those bastards.so.they actually went and did it."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Raiden shouted. (Now what?)  
  
"They.they're trying to eliminate the vital signs I have by." Gendou managed to say before he gave out one last shout. "DAMN THE PATRIOTS!!"  
  
Just then, the left side of Gendou's skull exploded from the inside, blood, as well as bits of his brain splattered across the walls and on a stunned Raiden, who stepped back suddenly. Gendou's lifeless body then dropped on the floor, where even more blood oozed out of what remained of his head.  
  
"Awww, gross.!" Raiden had to hold his stomach as he looked on. He thought it served no purpose staying there, he searched the corpse to see that if Gendou had anything else Raiden could use. He found a keycard though, for the Terminal Dogma, Lilith storage area. He had no idea what that meant, but he took it anyway.  
  
After he had seen enough, Raiden headed outwards to the door, when Mr. M was waiting.  
  
"So, the carrier boy foils up again." The ninja spoke. Raiden took out his Socom and pointed it at his enemy.  
  
"You again! I don't have time to play anymore games with you!" Raiden shouted angrily. "Commander Ikari is dead because of you sickos!"  
  
"You should be grateful. His death has served its purpose.for now." Mr. M spoke.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll see.all of you will definitely see." Mr. M spoke. "For now, Arsenal is yours for the taking, Solidus has begun plans for his next plan. You'll be needing all the help you can get."  
  
"Why you..!" Raiden started to fire at his enemy, but the ninja had deflected the bullets with its nodachi.  
  
"I have no need to fight against you, but if you want one, there's always a next time." Mr. M said. "Until then, White Devil."  
  
With a laugh, the ninja activated it's stealth and had gotten out of Raiden's sight. Raiden pounded the door with a fist. "Shit! What are we supposed to do now!? I'd better contact Snake and tell him all what happened."  
  
Raiden reached for the call button and pressed it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Snake, this is Raiden. Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, kid, I'm here. What's your status?" Snake responded as he was pacing around the hall while Emma operated the controls for Arsenal.  
  
"I found Commander Ikari, but." Raiden stopped for a second.  
  
"What happened, Raiden?"  
  
"He's dead." Raiden said reculantly.  
  
"What?!" Snake shouted while Emma gasped. "How the hell that happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Snake.something from inside his head just detonated." Raiden said. "I may not have any idea what happened.he cursed the Patriots before he expired."  
  
"This is just great.first the Commander turns out to be one of them and then before we can get something useful from his, he mysteriously dies." Snake said.  
  
"I managed to get some information we can use though.but the question now is what do we do now?"  
  
"Listen, its best we have to head back to Nerv and rethink this. This can be a trap altogether by Solidus or the Patriots themselves. We have Arsenal now, so they won't be able to do anything that could endanger Toyk0-3."  
  
"You're wrong.Arsenal's just a front. The real new Metal Gear has yet to be activated." Raiden said.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything when I meet you. Where are you?"  
  
"Just north of when we separated as we entered Arsenal." Snake said.  
  
"I don't like where this is going, Snake. Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Raiden. said.  
  
"Neither do I, but we have to take this slow. Only God knows what kind of mind games we are being played with here." Snake said.  
  
"Understood. Okay, I'm coming over to your location."  
  
"Oh, Raiden, there's something you should know before you come over." Snake said with a smile. "Emma's alive."  
  
"What?" asked a stunned Raiden. Just then, Emma's face appeared on the Codec screen  
  
"Hello, Raiden. It's been a while." Emma smiled. Raiden couldn't get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"But.how did you.?" Raiden stuttered.  
  
"When you get over here, you'll find out everything." Emma said. "It's really a long story."  
  
"I bet Otacon will be more than overjoyed to see you again."  
  
"I hope so." Emma said.  
  
"Anyway, I'm on my way. I'm worried about Rose and Charlie really." Raiden spoke.  
  
"We're waiting for you." Snake said, as he came out of Codec mode.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Major Katsuragi, Arsenal Gear is spotted inside the lake at the GeoFront." Hyugga said from his console. "It is now ascending towards the mainland."  
  
Misato simply nodded as she began to head out the door accompanied by Otacon, Meryl, James and Naomi who had just entered Nerv just moments after the 14th Angel's defeat. Somewhere else in Nerv, Greg was tending to his arm once again as he had to use his psychic abilities to try to tame the savage beast of Unit -01 with Rei's help.  
  
"Never am I ever going to try anything like that again." Greg complained, holding to his right arm, when he got a Codec call.  
  
"You're using the nanomachines the wrong way, Panther. Use the metabolism in the muscles and concentrate them into the regenerative process." An unrecognizable female voice said at the other end.  
  
"Who is this?!" Greg asked.  
  
"Just call me.Candlestick."  
  
"Candlestick.? Aunt Nanvel, is that you playing naughty tricks on the Codec again?" Greg said. Just then, her ever so cute face appeared on screen.  
  
"Sheesh, Greggie, you caught me there." Nanvel blushed. "How did you remember my other last name?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious.you're using a coded frequency, you're not too hard to recognize with that voice I miss so much." Greg smiled. "Anyway, why the sudden emergency call up?"  
  
"Greg.I don't know how to say this, but." Nanvel was silent for awhile.  
  
"Hey, did something happened to sensei Rio?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's been attacked. Seriously." Nanvel said.  
  
"What?! How bad is it? Is she still alive?"  
  
"Yes." Nanvel stopped as Greg spoke.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anymore. I'll come right over to see if she's okay." Greg shouted.  
  
"You don't have to, Greg. I'm taking good care of her, but you can visit us when you get the time."  
  
"Oh, I have time now." Greg growled. "Okay, I'll be over there as soon as I'm done recovering."  
  
"But what about FOXHOUND?"  
  
"They have their own problems to deal with right now, you guys are priority one to me always." Greg said.  
  
"Oh, Greg." Nanvel smiled.  
  
"Tell Rio to hang on for me, okay?"  
  
"I'll will. Thanks, Greg." Nanvel said as she signed off.  
  
(Just things couldn't get any more complicated.) he thought as he got up. (Guess this means that I have to be away from Linn for awhile. Better go and talk with her.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside at the Geofront, where Asuka was being carried out from her entry plug by Nerv rescue workers.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't need any of your help!" Asuka shouted, even though she was wounded at the sides. Scorpion was around with the workers and ran to help her up.  
  
"Take it easy, Asuka. These people are only trying to help!" James shouted.  
  
"Who would help me.?" Asuka snarled. "Not Wondergirl.not even that baka Shinji.even though he beat me.I won't stand for it!"  
  
"Hey, relax, will you?" James tried again to keep her calm, but even her sudden outbursts shocked him. "Don't kick yourself for what happened out there."  
  
Asuka simply glared at him. "It seems that you're the one who needs to be kicked! I could care less if you're someone from FOXHOUND, you can't tell me. what to."  
  
Just then, she fainted, and Scorpion caught her in time before she hit the ground.  
  
"Must have ran out of adrenaline" he said to himself, then he faced the workers. "Hey, don't just stand there, help her!"  
  
The workers nodded quickly to this and placed Asuka's unconscious body on the stretcher. (That girl has some serious issues.) James thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, after Arsenal was docked near the mainland, Misato was the first to get out of the Nerv army transport she was in and the first to recognize Snake getting out of Arsenal through the main door.  
  
"David!" Misato shouted running up to him. She was worried sick about how dangerous the mission was for him and Raiden.  
  
From behind, Meryl and Naomi looked on in shock as they saw Misato drawing close to Snake. "David?!" both women said at the same time, that Snake finally noticed.  
  
"What the.Meryl? Naomi? You're both here?!" Snake was in shock to see them both the Japan and around Nerv officials at the same time.  
  
"Hello, Snake.it's been awhile." Meryl smiled at Snake.  
  
:"Uh.um.yeah, likewise. Meryl." Snake said, trying to get the words out. Misato looked on in confusion before she spoke. "Snake, what happened? Did you and Raiden manage to rescue the Commander?"  
  
Raiden stepped forward and spoke. "Well.yes.and no."  
  
"I'm afraid that we have some bad news to deliver..Gendou Ikari is dead." Snake said, shaking his head. "You don't believe me, see the corpse inside yourselves."  
  
There were several gasps from both Nerv and FOXHOUND members alike. Misato couldn't' stand straight for a few seconds.  
  
"Commander Ikari.dead?!" Misato asked in shock.  
  
"How did it happened?" Otacon asked.  
  
"A long story, to which I'm a part of." Emma's voice said, as she stepped out of Arsenal. Otacon's eyes widened with tears.  
  
"E.E?" Otacon stepped forward to his step sister.  
  
"Hal." Emma muttered, before she got closer to him. A few seconds passed, and the two began to embrace each other. "Oh, Hal, I'm so sorry for everything."  
  
"It's okay, E.E. I don't care about what happened in the past.as long I get to see you again." Otacon nervously smiled, holding Emma.  
  
"Hal.I told you.call me Emma." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I have to get used to that."  
  
Snake, Raiden, Misato and everyone else around them laughed a bit to this. Then, Snake looked at Misato. "Listen, Misato.I have to tell Shinji what has happened to his father. Where is he?"  
  
Misato simply shook her head. "Snake.this is going to be hard for you to believe.but something happened to Shinji while he was fighting that Angel which attacked the city earlier."  
  
"WHAT?!" Snake shouted a thunderous growl. "Is he dead?"  
  
"No.but." Misato couldn't put it into words. She is still trying to understand why Unit 01 came to life.  
  
"Then what the hell happened to him?"  
  
".It's better you come back at Nerv and find out for yourself." Was all Misato could say.  
  
Snake calmed himself a bit, before he nodded. "Fine, Misato. I'll find out what happened during that battle and then you tell me what really happened to Shinji, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
(Good God, let him be okay.) Snake thought. (Gendou.if anything happens to Shinji, I'll be coming after you.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In a hospital room, where Linn was resting from fainting before, Greg was already in the room holding her hand. Slowly, she got up and saw him.  
  
"Greg.what happened.why am I on a hospital bed?" Linn asked.  
  
"You fainted when that purple robot started to chow down on that Angel, that's what happened. I had to catch you before you broke something in that hot body of yours." Greg smiled, teasing Linn.  
  
"Oh no.I must have embarrassed you, huh?" Linn nervously smiled.  
  
"Nah, it's been too long since I ever get to hold you." Greg said. "Linn.we have to talk."  
  
"Talk? I don't get it, Greg." Linn looked at Greg confused.  
  
"Something just came up at Old Tokyo and I must attend to it.personally." Greg said. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but.there's a question I have to ask of you."  
  
Linn's heart started to thump faster. When Greg asked her of favours, they tend to shock her, but she has a nasty feeling about this one.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawK: Whoa, what a Chapter! There must have been enough twists that you guys may have needed pacemakers to handle the rising suspense. Sorry if I didn't warn you before, but then again, this story just may surpass the usual typical storytelling of MGS and take it further. And what do you know, I'm the monster who doing it.  
  
(Starts to bow my head repeatedly.) I must take this time to say how much I'm sorry that you all have waited so long for this update, but there's a reason. Computer problems, work, getting a new cosplay ready for late November, (Yeah, I DO cosplay. You have a problem with that?) saving up for a PS2, classes...(okay that's several problems, but still...) the shit that I went through to get this chapter done, it's created a writer's block as big as ZOE 2's Anubis. So all in all, this past October hasn't been a good one for the Kusanagi flame. Hopefully, this problem should past and updating should be back to normal soon, because I intend to finish this story even if it takes me LONG TIME to complete. Unlike Kenshiro, whose decision to discontinue his 'Third Impact Trilogy' the fic that inspired me to make 'COE' happen I respect greatly, I intend to finish my stories for the sake of the fans. So you can put your worries aside.  
  
I do also hope that the recruits of Grey Wolf and Tempest Dynasty were done right, that was one of the most toughest things I had to deal with for this Chapter. But eventually, I managed to stick to what I can do and work it out. I do hope I have made you guys glad with what I done.  
  
So what's next on 'COE'? Well, FOXHOUND assists Nerv as best as they can to get Shinji back, while somewhere else, Solidus and Dead Cell unleashes the next phase in their plan. That's all I have to say for the moment, who knows what other surprise may show up now that Gendou is dead, Greg has left FOXHOUND to take care of a hunch, Emma's alive, giving Otacon a surprise of his life and Maya some competition, and Snake finds out that both Naomi and Meryl are in Toyko-3, much less Meryl finding out that Snake is now Misato's property. Seems that I just did it again, creating more twists after another because it's so much fun doing it.  
  
Again, for reference on the FOXHOUND characters, check out Rune's own Silent Scorpion fic, 'Sting of the Scorpion' and now my Metal Gear fic, 'Soldier X' starring Greg. Believe me, it's get better later when you read the first Chapter.  
  
And to make up for the trouble I went through, it's omake time! Enjoy! (Warning: Contains Ecchi fan service as usual.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Our favorite fanfiction writer, ShardclawKusanagi (Real name, Collis) sits back on his chair after an agonizing period of hours getting the latest Chapter of 'COE' done. Rio Kinezono, the uber hot police blonde bombshell, grabs me from behind, pressing her size 37' mammaries against my back. Just then, the rest of the girls of Team Warrior show up, wearing only their underwear.  
  
Rio: Sheesh, Collis, that must have given you one hell of a headache to complete this Chapter, wasn't it?  
  
ShardclawK: Tell me about it. I just hope I can get, like a flood of reviews for all the hard work I done.  
  
Maya: You're such a review monger, Collis.  
  
Nanvel to Lilica: Hey, something's wrong with Shardclaw, Lil...  
  
Lilica: Yeah, he's not spurting his usual nosebleed! And he's not acting as perverted as always! He's acting as if we're not even here!  
  
Maya: This can get bad. We have to do something...  
  
Just then, Love Hina's Shinobu, also wearing nothing but undies as well, came into my room.  
  
Shinobu: Kusanagi Sempai, there's a package outside for you from Grey Wolf, RuneKnightPictures, and Tempest Dynasty.  
  
ShardclawK: Huh? Couldn't you just bring it over to me?  
  
Shinobu: I couldn't. It's as big as the Hinata Inn. And in a very big metallic box.  
  
ShardclawK: I wonder what is it those guys sent me this time?  
  
I went out to the front door, where Kitsune, Naru and Motoko were waiting in front of the red coloured box.  
  
ShardclawK: Step aside, girls. I can sense that this is no ordinary gift this time...  
  
I pressed on the large 'OPEN ONLY IF YOU'RE SHARDCLAW KUSANAGI' button. Then, a voice talked from the inside of the box.  
  
Female Voice: DNA pattern of famous crossover writer, ShardclawKusanagi recognized. Unlocking gift now.  
  
Everyone who listened as did I: Huh?  
  
The box opened, revealing a large robot in grey.  
  
Kitsune: That is...  
  
Nanvel: ...an Orbital Frame!  
  
ShardclawK, now drooling for his life at the sight: They sent me my own Naked Jehuty!!  
  
I leapt into the pilot seat, when suddenly two hands slightly touched both of mine. It was Yuri Hino and Kei Masaki of Dirty Pair Flash who came to greet me.  
  
Kei, who was stroking me with her fingers: So, you're the famous Shardclaw who killed Gendou, the Incredible Wanker Man in 'COE', huh? You don't know how happy you have made Grey Wolf.  
  
ShardclawK: HE SENT YOU GUYS?  
  
Yuri, pressing her body against mine: Nah, Naked Jehuty was his real gift. We're just a bonus.  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, man. I never saw this coming...  
  
Kei: Well, maybe if you haven't made yourself so powerful by making this fic so famous, you wouldn't have to become so predictable. But, I don't mind. You're more sexier with that kind of a status right now.  
  
Yuri: Hey, don't pass out on us! We want to have some fun with you...sure your other girlfriends wouldn't mind us...sharing you?  
  
Once again, a nosebleed crept out from my nostrils. Rio nodded.  
  
Rio: Okay, girls, he's got his flame back! Let's attack with everything we got!  
  
ShardclawK: Please, please girls...two at a time.  
  
Well, that seems to sum just how twisted and mental I can get when I don't update. And yes, I have started to play the 2nd Runner just recently and I must say I love it so much I can't get that intro theme, 'Beyond the Bounds' sung by Maki Kimura, out of my head. Anyone interested in reading the lyrics for that beautiful song, should check Gamefaqs. com for it. Currently, 2nd Runner and Guilty Gear X2 are my favorites whenever I get the chance to play on the PS2. If only all other games were just as sweet as those. I have yet to get Naked Jehuty and everything else after that, only if I can beat that annoying Nepithis...  
  
Anyhow, this is Shardclaw signing off. See you in the next update! And remember to what happens to those who don't review, I'm going to send Maya Jingu to your house and shoot you in the head. Bullets aren't that expensive and I hate it when she waste any...unless she's doing it in her birthday suit and getting in heat just doing it. Collis, aKa ShardclawKusanagi. 


	17. Time and Time Again

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Metal Gear Solid and it's characters are not mine, neither are the property of Evangelion. The only thing I own around here is the story itself, Linn Aramaki, Greg Kinezono, and Kari Mondeau, while Silent Scorpion is the property of RuneKnightPictures, Berserker Demon is Tempest Dynasty's guy, while Venom belongs to Grey Wolf. Now that's outta the way...  
  
Shardclawk: Is it safe to come out now? The last Chappie was a doozey, despite that I wasn't sure that you guys were in for a treat having to squeeze so much scenarios into one Chapter alone. That and the writer's block that kept me from updating for a short while. But still, my ever so faithful fans hung on and look at that, I still get reviews and thanks for all my hard work. Now if only I can get ladies by the dozen for my marvelous skills...  
  
Before I proceed, I must thank Grey Wolf for helping me get the details for Raiden's and Gendou's talk done last Chappie. If it wasn't for him, I would still be stuck writing the last Chapter. And in payment, I made sure Gendou had a death well deserved for the help. But don't think just because he's dead, everyone's problems in Nerv and in general are over. Oh no...that's just the beginning of even more things to come, as you'll will all find out...I know, I'm like some kind of possessed character who normally surprises his audiences with one twist or another. Think of me as Kusanagi, the dark, evil version of Kyo from King of Fighters 2002. Well, that's the kind of guy I am anyways, but I'm really not THAT evil...okay, only, whenever I write 'End Of Eva May Cry', but still...  
  
Rio: Collis, you're taking too much time! Are you going ahead with the story?  
  
Shardclawk: Silence! I'm the ruler here, and if I get to do what I want to please me, I do it! Hell, if I wanted you to wear nothing but a French maid uniform, with your skirt ending way above your hips that I can see your undies, I'll do so with the wave of my flaming fists!  
  
Rio, blushing heavily: Oh, Kusanagi, you wouldn't...!  
  
Shardclawk: Oh, yeah...Watch me! SERPENT WAVE!  
  
With a wave of my flames, I transformed Rio's police outfit into a black maid's uniform, complete with sexy lace stockings the ends of Rio's dress ending just under her waist. From the view, a clear hint of pink can be seen. Rio's face went red with anger.  
  
Rio: Kusanagiiiii....hey, not bad. Is there anything you want me to get for you?  
  
ShardclawK: Well, you could just get me some drinks, and oh, when is my new personal guitarist coming over?  
  
Rio: As soon as this Chapter is done, master Kusanagi. She then saw a hundred dollar bill behind her. "Hey, a hundred bucks!"  
  
She bends over to pick it up and once again, I suffer another massive nosebleed from seeing Rio's behind in pink panties and fainted backwards.  
  
Rio: All hail the power of fan service! Oh, but that means I have to host this Chappie again. Oh, hell, anyway, without telling any of you about the insanity of what happened in the last Chapter, because of the multiple twists, here's Chapter 17 told 'differently' for your enjoyment. You'll understand when you read it. The time this Chapter takes place is just before Chapter one of 'Soldier X'. Oh, and don't forget to leave your reviews, pretty please?  
  
ShardclawK: P...Pink...They were so...pink...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi Presents:  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion  
  
Chapter 17: Time and Time Again  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Has the death of Gendou Ikari been confirmed?" Solidus asked, while he was standing in an office area in SEELE headquarters with Revolver Ocelot. Around them, several Tengus stood guard of the area, while more of them could be seen patrolling the outer hallways and the main conference hall of the gathering members of SEELE were held.  
  
"Yes, King, about fifteen minutes ago." Ocelot replied.  
  
"I take it that the implants had done their work?" Solidus asked.  
  
"They have performed the tasks required for the extermination. The manner of the detonation had exceeded our original expectations." Ocelot answered back.  
  
Solidus let out a small laugh. "That bastard Ikari deserved such a fitting end to his existence, didn't he? He thought he could escape my grasp, let alone be trusted with the Patriots plans, only at the end to be used like a pawn for the game...OUR little game."  
  
"So...Phase 2 of the plan is complete." Ocelot smiled. "This will give us a chance to strike Nerv, now that their Commander, formerly a Patriot planning his own agenda, is dead, not to mention their base having suffered a near defeat from the current Angel's invasion is just now recovering. Should we add more insult to the injury?"  
  
"Do you have a plan, Ocelot?" Solidus asked.  
  
"We can report Gendou's death to the world's television news networks, causing a huge incident within the Nerv organization itself. Confusion, chaos...all of the things that make disorganization so grand, that Snake and his fellow cohorts will fell the pressure right on the flesh of their skins."  
  
"Yes, except for us, FOXHOUND and Nerv, the death of Gendou is now existent. If the secret were to get out..." Solidus grinned to himself. "I like your plan, Ocelot. I suppose we have photographic evidence of the death taking place?"  
  
"Yes, the hidden surveillance cameras in the cell room had recorded everything from the point Raiden entered the room. We have everything we could have possibly attained from Gendou's explanation than we had ever hoped for."  
  
"We should save this until the next day, I'm feeling generous that at once we're still on the upper hand..." Solidus spoke. "Ultimatum Gear...comparing Arsenal and Omega RAY to that, we're practically gotten stronger a hundred fold once we activate it. Now, all that is left to do is to find it."  
  
"There were several interferers from outside of FOXHOUND who were peering into GW's database, but that problem's taken care off..." Ocelot spoke.  
  
"You can't be too careless, Ocelot. Now that the entire FOXHOUND group is in Japan, Nerv has twice the manpower in defense to support them." Solidus said. "We should stick to the plan and keep SEELE under our watch for the time being..."  
  
"I'm sure that FOXHOUND will have a much harder time to deal with when our real phase begins." Ocelot spoke, turning his back.  
  
"If you're concerned about that student of yours that is with that group, you shouldn't be so hopeful of meeting him. Do not fret, your own little reunion will happen soon." Solidus replied. "I'm going off to advice Keele that his most trusted confidant for the E-Project is now dead. Order Fortune and Vamp to maintain to return to headquarters."  
  
"That ninja...he's becoming an questionable character..." Ocelot said. "Should I keep a closer eye on him to make sure he's no spy?"  
  
"For the Patriots? They would be stupid enough to send another ninja to do their work." Solidus said. "I trust the rest of the Gurlurkovich army as much as I trust their commander. You'll not interfere with his plans whatsoever, Ocelot."  
  
Some silence filled the room, until Ocelot moved to leave it. "I'm going to interrogate those SEELE council once more. I believe that Keele has left out some more important details."  
  
"The same usual procedure, I assume?"  
  
"Nothing too harsh for the moment." Ocelot replied as he left.  
  
Solidus sat back in the high chair of the office room, a broad smile on his face. (Yes, things are going according to plan. Just some time before Ultimatum is activated...then the real hunting begins...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the Central Dogma Command Centre, where Shigeru and Hyuga were working alongside with Ritsuko and Maya, who was still trying to shudder off the thoughts of the previous battle. Just then, Snake, Raiden, Otacon, Meryl, Misato, Scorpion, Naomi and Emma entered. During the walk to the room, Snake and Raiden were told about what happened during the battle, with Panther revealing his powers, when Shinji fought on his own to protect Rei and the NERV base itself, then Unit 01 coming to life. Overall, the two couldn't believe that all of that happened while venturing inside Arsenal Gear. As he watched on the video feed detailing the battle, he managed to shut his mouth after the showing of the battle.  
  
"So, Panther has psychic powers...and he did whatever the hell he did to stop that Angel to destroy the base..." Snake asked, as he sat up from resting a bit near the former Ikari Commander's chair. Misato and Ritsuko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, he just ran out with his grenade gun and used an amplified attack at the Angel. Amazing enough, he managed to by us sometime." Ritsuko said. Just then, Greg entered with Rei and Linn behind him.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil..." Otacon smirked.  
  
Greg had now noticed everyone in the room, especially at Emma. "Snake, Raiden, you're back...hey, why all of the gloomy faces?"  
  
"Oh, we were just telling Snake here how you used your powers to protect NERV from being blasted to bits and having Third Impact started." Ritsuko smirked, causing Greg to jump.  
  
"Oh, shit...look, Snake, I'm sure that there's an explanation to why I haven't told you about why..." Greg tried to explain himself, but Snake interrupted.  
  
"Save it for later. Meryl and Naomi can give me all the details I need." Snake said, looking forward at Misato before he sternly asked: "Alright, Misato...what's this about Shinji?"  
  
"When Shinji was piloting Eva Unit-01 to fight that Angel, something happened..." Misato muttered. "So far, we can't get through with Shinji since the Eva came to life."  
  
"Have you tried the Codec?" Raiden asked.  
  
Rose answered for him with a sad shaking of her head. "No response. It's strange, really. We're still getting vital signs from the entry plug, though..."  
  
"What we can do now is try to get Shinji out of there." Otacon spoke.  
  
"You're saying he's trapped inside the Evangelion?" Snake asked.  
  
Otacon nodded, then turning to Maya. "How' s the unlocking process going, Maya?" he asked.  
  
"I knew this was hopeless, it's not accepting the eject codes." Maya spoke as she worked on her console.  
  
"What about the back up signals?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Also refused. Even the direct circuit isn't getting through..."  
  
"But we're still getting activity for the entry plug's monitor. Channeling it through the main screen." Hyuga spoke, pressing the buttons for his console.  
  
What next both NERV, Philanthropy and FOXHOUND factions saw shocked them. The image of a darkened entry plug was seen, but it was empty! Snake walked forward in shock.  
  
"What the hell...!" Snake muttered.  
  
"What's going on here?" Misato asked as she looked on.  
  
Ritsuko cut in, as she had been trying to get the sense of it for awhile. "This is the truth behind the 400% synch ratio." Ritsuko said calmly.  
  
Snake faced Otacon and grabbed his collar. "What the hell happened to Shinji, Otacon?"  
  
Raiden and Greg tried to calm Snake before he lost it. "Snake, take it easy! We're still trying to understand ourselves what happened!" Otacon said. Snake let go and faced Ritsuko afterwards.  
  
"Shinji has been taken into the Evangelion." was her simple reply. That got a loud gasp from everyone in the room.  
  
"Taken into?" Scorpion asked. "You mean he's been absorbed into the Evangelion itself?"  
  
"Dr. Akagi..." Snake growled at her. "Start talking. What is this thing...this Eva?"  
  
"It's a thing created by man in his own image. I can't give any other details than that."  
  
"Created by man?" Misato asked sarcastically. "You didn't create anything, you only made a copy of something you found in the Antarctic. What was the original, that is what we need to know!"  
  
"This is no copy. A human will is inside this thing."  
  
"You're saying somebody willed this to happen?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes, the Eva's."  
  
Misato raised her right hand in anger to slap Ritsuko's face, before it stopped mid-way inches from her face. Ritsuko and Misato looked at their sides, and saw Greg raising his right nano-arm to freeze Misato's hand's using psycho kinesis.  
  
"That is enough! Both of you!" Greg shouted at the women. "Aren't you supposed to be best friends?"  
  
The two women were about to speak in an aggressive tone at Greg, but they both knew that the power within him is dangerous enough to put the Evas to shame, so Misato dropped her hand and looked away with some shame.  
  
"And I have just about enough of this 'mystery, sci-fi BS' that we're gotten ourselves into!" Greg spoke out. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with myself, but you guys are really started to make us look like we've gotten ourselves into a really twisted anime plot! The last thing I need now is you guys fighting amongst yourselves after all the trouble we went through to help you people from the terrorists. And this is what you repay us with? More closure about your operations? I don't think so, not after all the hardships we've endured."  
  
Scorpion nodded in agreement with his friend. "He's right. So far, we just learnt about what kind of business that runs around here about the Evas and if this thing is the kind of dangers you want to put us in, I must say that this Eva is worst than any Metal Gear out there at present!"  
  
"What was the Commander thinking when he built this thing?" Snake shook his head. Raiden patted his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Was? I don't understand, Snake." Linn asked.  
  
"Commander Ikari is dead." Raiden answered, shocking Ritsuko and Rei and everyone else on the Command Center.  
  
"How?" she asked in shock.  
  
Snake's voice interrupted Raiden before he answered. "Is there any way we can get Shinji back? Back to his original self that is?"  
  
"Possibly. We have data here that we can use to restore Shinji's body to normal, but it will take some time." Ritsuko said.  
  
"You guys can really do that?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes, there's nothing that science can't accomplish." Ritsuko said.  
  
"You guys and your science are really something, yes?" Greg simply folded his arms. "If you can get the kid back to normal, you guys will have to work magic to make it happen."  
  
"This is exactly what the Commander was referring to before he...expired." Raiden said. "He said this Evangelion was different compared to the others. It wasn't artificial, but an actual being. But before I can get more from him about it...."  
  
"I think I heard enough for one day." Misato said, holding her head. "In fact, we all had enough for one day. We have to get some breath and space before we can get our act together to get Shinji back."  
  
"She' s right, guys. We all had our share of hell today." Snake said. "Greg, you and the other guys from FOXHOUND can take a break back at the apartment at the Katsuragi residence. Scorpion is suppose to be living there with you guys as of today."  
  
"Nani?" Greg said in shock. (Nani means 'what?' in Japanese) He was really getting stressed from his day of work and hoped to show Linn what he meant that he was sorry by giving her a wild time in bed. He would have to put it off till later. "Aww, shoot..."  
  
"Snake, Raiden, and Emma will come with me to talk with Sub-Commander Fuytsuki about what was discussed among the three of you while you were in Arsenal." Misato sternly said. "Otacon, you will work with Dr. Akagi and Lt. Ibuki to find the data you will need to recover Shinji."  
  
"Sure thing. And don't worry, Misato. I'm sure this will turn out alright at the end. The last thing we need is to be pessimistic about this." Otacon patted Misato.  
  
Misato began to walk out of the room first ahead of everyone, as Snake followed after her. She stopped to lean back and think to herself that today wasn't one of the good days in the hallways of NERV.  
  
"You okay, Misato?" Snake asked. Misato only gave a light smile, then quickly looked at him in sadness.  
  
"Of course, I'm not. David...Shinji didn't deserve all of this." Misato said. "He was only trying to protect everyone in this base, but I think he was worried the most for Rei. I never seen him like that before..."  
  
Snake remembered what he told Shinji before. He shook his head, hoping not to blame himself for not being there when Unit-01 came to life.  
  
"I think Shinji was using what he believed in to protect you guys, but I sill can't get over what happened with that Eva." Snake said, taking Misato's right hand and holding it. "Look, Misato...whatever goes down, you know you have my full support through this. I want the kid back as much as you and everyone else does."  
  
"David...you really care about Shinji this much that you want to help?" Misato asked.  
  
"Of course, I do. He kinda grew unto me after a while..." Snake said. "But now, his father's totally abandoned him, leaving him an orphan. He has no one else to look after him now except you. And I want to be there with Shinji as well to help him get him through the worst of times when his father didn't give a damn about him when he was still alive."  
  
Misato stared at Snake for a moment before she pressed her body next to his, letting Snake hug Misato tight as she spoke. "Oh, Snake...thank you..."  
  
Snake let his hand run through Misato's lavender hair as he stroked it. "Don't you worry, Misato. You're not alone in this fight. You have me, Raiden, Otacon, and practically all of FOXHOUND helping you deal with this. We'll do whatever we can to get Shinji back."  
  
Misato looked up at Snake, before she leaned forward to hug him tighter. Snake complied and the two embraced in the empty hallway, while unknown to them, Meryl was watching the two.  
  
(David...) Meryl thought to herself. (So, he has gotten over tomboys...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Location, old Tokyo...  
  
"I'm telling you, Nanvel! I don't need these nanos!" complained a bandaged Rio, who was lying in bed, dressed in a pink robe. Yuji, Maya Jingu and another woman in her mid-thirties dressed in a tight, body fitting blue police uniform that ended with a sexy appearing mini skirt. She had on green a pantyhose that seemed like skin over her slender long legs, her short hair was dark blue with a red clip and her eyes were concealed thanks to a large pair of glasses that reflected off the sunlight.  
  
Nanvel sat back with a worried look on her face. "Rio! You don't know how serious your injury is. Listen to Maki and do something right for a change?"  
  
Rio pouted at the woman who was coolly watching over them. "Maki! I told you, I'm okay. There's no need for you to do this!"  
  
Maki Kawasaki walked closer to Rio with a serious look on her face. "Rio...if you hadn't contacted us any sooner, you would have died. It's a good thing that Mantis spared you with minor injuries, but you can't be moving about so often."  
  
"But what about Lilica? That creep took her!" Rio said, almost feeling weak. Her body was still in pain after being ambushed by the group that attacked earlier. "And he's obviously trying to get Greg into some kind of trap by doing this!"  
  
Yuji came to Rio's assistance. "Rio, take it easy. You've just survived a blow that could have killed you from massive head trauma. Mantis was just playing around with you. Don't get too excited or else you'll hurt yourself even more..."  
  
"Yuji...I know you care, but..." Rio stopped, feeling her side. "It's my fault...I got to deep into something I was too worried for over for Greg. I'm still treating him as if he's still fourteen years old. Now, Lilica has been captured right from the safest place we taught the Patriots wouldn't find, until today."  
  
"You said you contacted Greg, Nanvel?" Maki asked.  
  
"Yes, just sometime ago." Nanvel responded. "He said he would get over her when he has the chance..."  
  
"I really don't want to drag Greg from FOXHOUND into this, but it's little too late for that." Maki said. "The most Mantis will do is leave Lilica alone for the time being until they can find some kind of way to get whatever we have learned about the terrorists activities from her...I don't want to say they will harm her in any way, but..."  
  
"That's why we have to take some action!" Rio stood up, but quickly sat back down because of the pain that had returned to her stomach. She almost suffered breaking at least three ribs before Mantis almost did her in. Quickly, Nanvel and Yuji laid her back, as she winced in pain. "Owwww! That really hurt!"  
  
"That is why you must stay in bed, Rio. All you need is some rest to let the nanomachines heal the damage did to you." Nanvel said.  
  
"When Greg gets here, I swear that I'll work his ass until he's strong enough to make Mantis pay tenfold to what he did!" Rio was getting delirious alright. Just afterwards, she fainted back into the bed, in a deep sleep.  
  
"Phew. At least she's asleep and relaxed now..." Yuji said. "Now what do we do, Maki?"  
  
"We can't stay here, now that the restaurant's a crime scene. The Patriots or Dead Cell will no doubt be coming after us knowing that we invaded GW." Maya said.  
  
"If FOXHOUND managed to succeed in stopping the terrorists plot for now, Greg should know as much about how far he's gotten increasing his powers..." Nanvel cut in. "The Patriots will know about the extent of Greg's abilities because the virus within him just sucks up every emotion around him and amplifies the damage when he unleashes his attacks."  
  
"As per se, Greg's Ultimate Defense move..." Maki said. "The move that saved NERV headquarters from being destroyed from that Angel...and the Patriots were probably for a time like that to allow Greg to reveal his abilities like that..."  
  
"I have sinking feeling that the beginning of everyone's problems, doesn't start from here alone..." Nanvel said. "We have to get moving to a safer location so anyone looking suspicious from the enemy won't be able to find us...not right away that is..."  
  
"I agree. Nanvel, you will just have to take whatever equipment with you that we may be needing. You can always come over to Police Town if you need assistance."  
  
"Okay, Maki." Nanvel smiled for awhile.  
  
"Yuji, you and Maya will move Rio to my old house just outside of the city. You remember where that is, right?" Maki asked.  
  
"Of course. We stayed at the hot springs there last summer." Maya nodded.  
  
"Make that your temporary quarters for the time being. Take only the most important belongings and Yuji will have to use the transport van."  
  
"Got it." Yuji said.  
  
"Let's pray to God that the Patriots don't beat either of us, FOXHOUND, or Team Warrior at this sick little game first before someone we care about the most loses their life..." Maki said, as she looked out at the window with a sad look on her face. (Greg...what exactly does the Patriots and Mantis want with you?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's notes: Okay folks...after this scene, the following scenes will take place way past the Soldier X storyline. While I won't reveal what will be happening there, let's get things rolling with the story, shall we?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The First Day...  
  
"You're leaving FOXHOUND?" Naomi asked while she was seated on a chair in the cafeteria area. Greg and Linn were as usual, holding hands and standing next to her table, amidst the busy activities among fellow Nerv technicians and programmers.  
  
"Only temporarily, ma'am. With Commander Silverburgh and your permission, of course." Greg nervously replied.  
  
"And why I may ask are you doing this at such a critical timing when the enemy is still in control of the city?" Naomi asked coolly.  
  
"Dr. Hunter, I think something must have happened back in old Tokyo during that attack by the Angel." Linn answered for Greg before he can respond. "He told me all about it soon after that Evangelion came alive. I know he's needed back at FOXHOUND right now, but..."  
  
"I know that if Greg's family must have been in trouble, I can understand that. But, Greg, Reese really is expecting you to be back in HQ soon." Naomi said. "I don't know if it's the status of the powers or the nanomachines in your body that's keeping the powers of your psychic prowess in control, but it is vital that we must record to see if your health is in check."  
  
Greg let out a loud sound that only Trinidadians were good at by sucking their teeth against the lips called 'steupsing'. "I still smell a big rat behind all of this...and it's obviously Reese alright."  
  
"Greg!" Linn said. "I'm sorry, Doc. You know him, even after showing off like that out there, he can still be loud and troublesome."  
  
Naomi sighed for a while, before getting up. "Look, Greg...I know Rio and her friends are the closest thing you can have to a family...but I want you to remember that you have a mission to complete here. I'm sure whatever Team Warrior has gotten themselves into is only a minor thing."  
  
"You're talking about Rio, Doctor. There's nothing minor about what Team Warrior has to take on..." Greg smirked.  
  
"Then this means that Greg can...?" Linn asked.  
  
"I'll speak to Meryl first. Hopefully, she can give you at least a week of R and R." Naomi said.  
  
"That's all I'm asking for. That should give me enough time to get whatever mess Rio gotten herself into.out of it." Greg cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Of course, someone from FOXHOUND will have to monitor where you'll be going, so Reese won't get any ideas." Naomi said. "You can ask either Rose, or Otacon to do that."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be okay." Greg said. "And what makes you think Reese will do anything contrary?"  
  
"The most he can do is have you revoked from the organization for your reckless acts in the past, including this past event with that Angel." Naomi sternly said.  
  
Greg stopped for a moment before he stepped out of the cafe. "He'll try."  
  
As Greg was out of the room, Linn turned to look at Naomi. "Sorry about that, Dr. Hunter. Greg is still in a fit after using his powers like that...but I guess anyone from FOXHOUND could be pissed off at Reese."  
  
"I meant to ask...why is that the case?"  
  
"You didn't hear? Reese tried to take command of Scorpion's mission while he was in Cuba." Linn explained. "Greg learned all of the details from Rose that Reese is susceptible and, well...Greg's not so friendly about that as Scorpion is about the same thing."  
  
"I can understand that, but why would Reese have anything to argue against about the status of the recruits in FOXHOUND?" Naomi asked.  
  
"I wish I knew the answer to that..." Linn said. "Look, I'm sure Greg will be okay while he's gone, now that almost everyone is here. NERV will be in safer hands than before when we find out why Dead Cell has plotted all of this."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Greg stepped out the door, feeling the throbbing pain within his body, a side effect to using his psychic powers in such a powerful way. He would have to find a way to gain better control of how he can use them, so he wouldn't have to let his power injure himself whenever he uses it.  
  
(I could care less what Reese wants with me...I'm more worried about Rio...) Greg thought to himself, almost passing by a vending machine. where of the attractive female NERV technicians of the Central Command Centre was trying to get a drink out of the machine.  
  
"Awww, no! Not again!" the woman cried out. Greg noticed the woman and stopped.  
  
"Hey, you're having a problem, ma'am?" Greg asked politely.  
  
The woman turned around and jumped at the sight of Greg's silver-colored hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you were working with NERV to thwart the terrorists..."  
  
"That's okay. We may look threatening, yes, but we know who our enemy is and we never mistake them between the innocents." Greg smiled. "I really have to do something with this hair problem..."  
  
"This stupid machine took more money than it supposed to be offered. Why that damn Commander won't fix this thing?"  
  
"Not enough change, eh?" Greg smiled, as he raised his arm, causing the machine to shake, then after some seconds, three cans of soda dropped unto the tray. The technician's eyes widened in shock to this.  
  
"How did you...?" she asked Greg is shock, taking a can.  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell." Greg simply said, taking one for himself. "I was just glad to help out, ma'am. And I personally fix the machine is I'm not too busy."  
  
The tech smiled at Greg as he left. (What a nice guy.) she thought.  
  
(Thanks for the compliment.) Greg said telepathically back to her. Just then, he bumped into a person as he was drinking the soda. "Ooops, I'm sorry...Garland?!"  
  
Garland Durev and Michael Hanson stood side by side in front of a stunned Greg. Garland smiled at his friend.  
  
"Hello, Greg." Garland simply said.  
  
"Mommy..." Greg said, quietly. "Why are you AND Michael here?"  
  
"Aww, come on, Greg. You guys needed our help, so Campbell requested that we be here." Micheal said.  
  
"Good grief...I bet Reese was the one who sent you both to take me in, huh?" Greg growled.  
  
"That's not why we're here to do." Garland said. "You know we're just being the extra hand that will assist in this crisis."  
  
"I don't have time to toy with Reese and his plans...I have other problems right now and NO ONE is going to stop me!" Greg got into a loose stance.  
  
"Ah, Greg...always being the hard head, aren't you?" Micheal said. "If you know you want to take us, even if you defended this base from an Angel, just say so. But the only thing you lack is technique, Greg."  
  
Greg simply hung his shoulders. "Fine...today isn't the right time for sparring. But when I do...you'll regret beating me down last week back at HQ. You too, Garland."  
  
"You always say that." Garland patted Greg's shoulder. "So, where's the rest of the dysfunctional family?"  
  
"You mean us?" Kari jumped from Greg's back, unfortunately surprising him.  
  
"Kari?! You too?" Greg said, hugging the young girl. Just then, Mana appeared as well. "Oh, great...Mana is here, too. This is going to get real grand..."  
  
"Hello, Greg...I guess you got your name cut out for all it's worth, huh?" Mana joked.  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?!" Greg looked furious. "Wait a minute...this means just because I saved NERV from being blasted to oblivion, you all have to show up? That doesn't make sense..."  
  
"Greg...Campbell was worried about you...he just didn't want anything tragic to happen to you..." Kari said.  
  
"My entire existence is tragic..." Greg simply said, acting as if he was in a play. "Look, I appreciate all of you being watchful for me...and still accepting me as your comrade and friend...but there's too much pain in my life as of now...I have to rethink on how I'll be able to protect everyone if I have to make myself more powerful...I'm sorry...I have to be alone right now..."  
  
Greg walked off from the group as he continued his way to wherever he could be alone. (That reminds me...I have to ask Lt. Ibuki for that favor before I leave the city...)  
  
"That guy gets more mysterious by the day, even if we do work a lot together." Garland said. "Micheal, keep a close eye on him just in case he doesn't pull anything that will endanger his life."  
  
"Right after I go and meet this Dr. Akagi." Michael said, heading to another direction. "See you guys later."  
  
After Kari and Mana waved at Micheal, they faced Garland. "Well, now that's everyone's here, I guess we should keep on guarding the base and inquire more NERV personnel on what we missed." Garland said.  
  
"Okay, Garland." Kari nodded. Mana and her friend walked past Garland behind him to go the Command Centre, while Garland headed to the passage towards him. In front him, he can see an almost disgruntled Scorpion sitting on one of the benches just outside the hospital room where Asuka was being treated. He was holding unto his large PSG-1, while his weapon, a seventeen inch blade, similar to a katana, but not anywhere close to Raiden's HF-Blade. It was named, 'Fate'.  
  
Scorpion noticed Garland and looked up. "Garland? You're here too? Now I see it was unusual that Kari brought my sword, seeing that all of you are here."  
  
Garland smiled back to the young sniper for FOXHOUND. "Well, you know Campbell. Whenever there's a situation that's overly too much for civilians to handle, that's where we come in."  
  
He sat down next to Scorpion and looked at the door that lead to Asuka's room. "You're worried about Asuka? I'm too. She and I are old friends, you know."  
  
Scorpion was silent for awhile before he spoke. "You think...after how she reacted out there...she will ever try to accept help from us...much less someone like me? She really looked she didn't want to be part of working with even her fellow pilots anymore."  
  
"I would advice you not to crowd her too much, she's one that get fired up over nothing too quickly." Garland said. "Of course, I don't think that even someone as close to her friends will make any progress..."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't happen. We're just here to stop the terrorists from taking this base and nothing more." Scorpion said, taking his sword up. "I'm going to get out of this suit and into some clothes. I'll see you later, Garland."  
  
Garland looked on at Scorpion as he left before he turned to Asuka's room. He then decided to wait awhile until she was full recovered to talk to her about old times.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Second Day...  
  
"A cerebral hemorrhage....?" Ritsuko asked, while she was working in her office with Maya and Otacon. They have been discussing about what they have learned from Snake and Raiden's venture while in Arsenal Gear. With her, was Linn and Micheal. Greg had already left NERV to take care of his 'personal business', but Linn was already missing her heroic boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, that what the coroner said. He had some kind of tumor in his brain, but it's obvious that it was something else..." Micheal said. "I had a chance to examine the autopsy myself and saw that there was a device implanted in his brain. It was designed for detonation alright, but so far the exact origin hasn't been pointed out."  
  
"Well, at least he won't be around to hound everyone's necks anymore..." Otacon smirked, when Maya punched his shoulder.  
  
"Hal! I can't believe you would say something like that, especially with all what has been happening..." Maya said.  
  
"Awww, give me a break, Maya." Otacon said, fixing his glasses. "Remember when Unit-03 was possessed and he ordered the Dummy Plug to be activated, knowing the pilot was still inside? Surely no other person in charge of a place like NERV would call a judgment call like that. I wouldn't like to say this, but after everything that's happened, we certainly now know the truth about Gendou, he surely wasn't fit to even be the Commander. I mean, he was just making things worst for everyone here...even for Snake, Philanthropy and FOXHOUND."  
  
"He does has a point, Maya." Ritsuko said in a low voice. "The world's probably a better place without him around. Sub-Commander Fuyutski knows how to take care of things better, so it won't be long before he takes over as the new Commander."  
  
"What about Misato?" Linn asked.  
  
"Well, she will have to be the Sub-Commander soon, but as soon as things simmer down. NERV is taking the death of Gendou Ikari surprisingly well, as if they could care less to what happened." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Yeah, we can understand why..." Maya said. "But now we know that Gendou took part in past Patriots activities...does that mean that we're anywhere safer from what Dead Cell is plotting?"  
  
"We can only hope it can stay safe for the moment." Micheal said. "If we're not prepared for the next surprise they may throw at us, we're good as screwed."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Katsuragi residence....  
  
"I know Wondergirl's still alive. Don't bother me with such trivial crap like that, Misato!" an angry Asuka shouted at the phone. Immediately she hung up and threw it down, as her room was a sign of a cluttered mess of torn magazines and broken glass. Everything in her room was disarranged from the fact that her temper over her defeat from the 14th Angel was still active. Covering her head over the pillow of her bed, she pulled it even more, blaming her self failure.  
  
"I can't believe it...I couldn't do anything...why didn't they send stupid Shinji out before me?" Asuka said to herself. "I can't stand it."  
  
From outside her room, a casual dressed Scorpion was overhearing her voice, as he was arranging his knives and cleaning out his sniper rifle. He simply shook his head, feeling almost sorry for the young girl. He had just moved into the apartment as part of Snake's orders to secure her protection, but even he has doubts if his plan will work.  
  
(Living here won't be easy...) Scorpion thought himself, as he took up another knife to examine to see if it's edge wasn't getting dull. From the next fridge, Pen-Pen walked out and paced towards him. He simply glared at the penguin which scampered away quickly. "From weird to weirder...I better keep the tranquilizers close just in case either one of them gets curious."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Third Day...  
  
"What do you mean, you're going to salvage Shinji?" Misato asked. She and Snake were standing on one side at the Evangelion cage where Unit-01 was stored as Ritsuko, Maya, Otacon and Micheal were explaining to them what happened when Unit 01 came to life.  
  
"Well, theoretically, Shinji's life force still exists in there." Ritsuko replied clammy.  
  
"Hah, and will you be respecting that life this time?"  
  
"Losing Shinji is out of the question."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What NERV wants is Unit-1 as their tool, not Shinji." Misato talked.  
  
"I don't deny it."  
  
Snake cut in. "Ladies, do you want me to call back Panther for you two? Save the bitter blood for after we find out what we can do to get him back."  
  
"Our assumption is that Shinji's body lost it's ego borders and is now floating in the entry plug in quantum form." Maya said.  
  
"Meaning?" Snake asked.  
  
"Shinji has been shifted into a form we can't see." Misato explained.  
  
"Exactly." Otacon said.  
  
"The LCL has chemically altered into something that is very similar to the seawater of primitive Earth." Micheal said.  
  
"What the hell...?!" Snake said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, as surprising as it sounds, it's almost identical to the to the primordial soup we duplicated in laboratories." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Primordial soup?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes. All the substances that composed Shinji are still preserved in the plug and his souls exists as well. In fact, his ego-image is giving some sort of substance to his plug suit."  
  
"In other words, the salvage operation is to reconstruct his body and return his soul into it." Maya said.  
  
"Is that possible?" Misato said.  
  
"With the MAGI's support, yes it is." Ritsuko said.  
  
"This is just therocial stuff." Misato responded. "You won't know what will happen until you do it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Fourth Day...  
  
(What is this...where am I?) Shinji's voice spoke inside the LCL filled entry plug, where his own empty plug suit was floating about. (The entry plug of Unit-01..but there's nobody here...not even myself.)  
  
(What is this? I don't understand...) he said, as he encountered visions and images of famliar people, such as Misato, Rei, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke, Ritsuko, Hikari, Maya, Shigeru, Hyuga, then the people of Philanthropy and FOXHOUND like Snake, Raiden, Otacon, Rose, Psychic Panther, Silver Eagle and Silent Scorpion. (These people, yes... They are people I know and people who know me.)  
  
(I understand now, this is my world.) he said. (It's suppose to be my world, yet I don't understand...an image from outside? A hostile image?)  
  
Visions of the past Angels that were defeated appear now. "The enemy...that's right the enemy. Our enemies are something called Angels, they have the names of Angels too. They are the targets of NERV and Eva. This is the revenge for the death of Misato's father. But why do I fight? Why do I do this despite all the pain and suffering?"  
  
Asuka's voice was heard behind him, answering him. "What are you, stupid!? It's our job to fight back when they attack us. Who cares what they think?"  
  
(Am I in war trying to find out a reason to fight? Am I not suppose to think about it?" he asked himself once more. "The enemy...that which threatens us is the enemy...of course, how could I falter in protecting my own life than those of others?"  
  
(The enemy...my...enemy...my father...) Shinji turns to see his father, Gendou staring back at him through his tinted glasses. Shinji clenches his fists. (Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! You tried to hurt Touji knowing he was still in that Eva and you killed my mother!"  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
"Why do you hate your father?" Rei asked Shinji.  
  
"Anyone would hate him, he's no father at all."  
  
"You don't understand him, do you?"  
  
"Of course not. In fourteen years, I hardly even got to see him."  
  
"Is that why you hate him?"  
  
"Yes, my father never really need me, he deserted me."  
  
"So, am I a substitute?"  
  
"Yes! That's got to be it!" Shinji cried out. "He abandoned me because he already had Ayanami." He looked on to see a younger Shinji, who was four years old just when he was left alone.  
  
"As if you already didn't run away yourself." he said to him.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he cried out. "It was all his fault. That time I was actually going to tell him I hate him."  
  
"Did you make me a pilot just to make me suffer?"  
  
"Correct." Gendou replied.  
  
"How can you say that?! Why do you have to be so cold?" he asked. "It's not fair, you didn't even need me, did you?"  
  
"I called because I have a use for you."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because there is no one else."  
  
"No way! Why haven't I seen this before? It's not fair! It's not possible!" he cried out.  
  
Another Shinji appears at his side to speak. "Correct, and I know this to be true." he said.  
  
"That's right." he turned to see an image of Unit-01 staring back at him. "I already knew Eva, and then I ran away...leaving my mother and father behind."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Thirtieth Day...(Warning! Spoilers for 'Soldier X' ahead!)  
  
"Greg's still MIA?" Scorpion asked in shock. He was seated in the room with Linn, Micheal and Garland. It wasn't surprising to everyone that he was throwing knives as darts at a picture of Lt. Reese that hung on the wall. "I thought he dealt with that business he said he was going through at old Tokyo with his surrogate mother and that group, Team Warrior. Should he be back by now?"  
  
"Right now, he's still trying to fix...some loose ends. That is what he told me when last I contacted him." Micheal said.  
  
"We should go after him. I mean...Reese was responsible for making his life a mess a living hell." Scorpion threw another shuriken, this one landing on the temple of Reese's portrait.  
  
"Greg said that he's perfectly capable of taking care of this on his own. He said that he's gotten stronger before he tangoed with Mantis, and he taken up a student who shares in psychic abilities as well." Micheal explained.  
  
"Wait...Greg never said he's taken apprentices before..." Garland said.  
  
"From the last conversation I had with Greg, he has met a young girl who was taken prisoner by Mantis as well. This girl he's looking after, Yuina Hatori, has powers that could help Greg if she is taught right. Her aunt was killed by Mantis under the Patriots's orders from what Greg said, so he took her in..."  
  
"And where is he now? He is keeping himself out of the eye of the law, since Reese put that damn wanted bounty on his head!" Linn took up one of Scorpion's knives and threw it violently at the nads area of Reese. She hasn't been to happy recently with how the safety of her boyfriend was turning out. Garland placed a hand on her shoulder as she cooled down.  
  
"Would you believe that he's in Shanghai, China? Not just the law is after him, but he believes that several other secret organizations are on him as well, and I don't mean just the Patriots." Micheal said.  
  
"Damn, Greg's must really be in deep shit to be out of the country at a time like this..." Garland said. "Does he need any help again? Maybe that mercenary group should have stayed with him..."  
  
"He already has help. Three other FOXHOUND recruits are helping him take care of things. Part of Campbell's orders." Micheal said. "Riku Hanabishi, aka Drakken, Nagi Naoe aka Mystic Crow, and Tot, aka Usagi Ninja. They share similar abilities like Greg, but no where as powerful as him, or he will get. Still, Campbell was trying to be careful not to let Reese get his grubby hands on those kids either."  
  
"I've only heard of them, aren't they from the Japanese headquarters of FOXHOUND?" Scorpion asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why Campbell couldn't risk super-powered recruits into the organization because of Reese. So they had to lay low in Japan for awhile." Micheal said. Just then, Raiden entered, with Charlie holding unto his hand.  
  
"Hey, guys. Snake and Misato are getting set to go NERV. They should be getting ready to get Shinji back." he said.  
  
"Alright. Micheal and I are coming to see this." Garland threw on his shirt and the two walked out with Raiden. Scorpion stayed in the room, as Linn plumped back into the couch.  
  
"Hey, you alright, Linn?" Scorpion asked.  
  
"I just want my Greggie back, Scorpion. Is that too hard to ask?" Linn said, almost tired. "Believe me, when Greg gets back here, Reese better starts to re-locate himself before any one of us finds him."  
  
Scorpion grinned slightly. "Greg's a very skilled guy, Linn. If defending NERV from an Angel was simple, then whatever else Reese throws at him should be a cakewalk."  
  
( I hope so...) she thought, rubbing her temple. (Oh, Greg, do come back soon...I need you...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Electromagnetic radiation pulse is normal, wave pattern is zero." a NERV technician said through the speakers in the Evangelion cage.  
  
"All counters are functioning normally." responded a female assistant.  
  
Misato and Snake stood side by side in silence, hoping for the best from this situation. Meanwhile in the office of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Maya, Otacon, Micheal and Ritsuko herself was working to find a way to recover Shinji.  
  
"Salvage operation guideline, it's incredible you were able to come up with this in one month." Maya said.  
  
"Thanks for the credit, but this isn't all my work. The majority of this data is from ten years ago."  
  
"Ten years ago?" Otacon asked. "You're saying this happened before?"  
  
"Yes, but it was before I started to work here. It was during my mother's time, but I can still pick her brains." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Then how did it turn out then?" Micheal asked.  
  
"They didn't succeed." she replied, surprising everyone in the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Thirty First Day....  
  
(Kindness...warmth.) Shinji thought. (Is this warmth part of being human? I wasn't aware of it until now.)  
  
"What is loneliness?" Rei asked.  
  
"I was never aware of it before, but now I think I know what it is." he replied.  
  
"And what is happiness?"  
  
"I didn't know what is was, but now I think I understand."  
  
"Do you know if others are kind to you?"  
  
"They are."  
  
"And why?  
  
"Because, I pilot an Eva. That's why they threat me so well. That's the reason I keep going on. It's the justification for my continuing existence, who and what I am. That's why I have to pilot it." he said.  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"To fight. I have to fight the ones they call our enemy."  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"That I have to win. I can't afford to lose. I must be the pilot and do what must be told. I got to win! Just like they tell me to, otherwise I'm...nothing."  
  
"Work hard, Shinji." Misato's voice was heard.  
  
"Get to work, stupid idiot." Asuka told him.  
  
"Yeah, work hard." Touji backed him up.  
  
"You gotta work hard." Kensuke had his say.  
  
"Good work, Shinji." Gendou's voice answered.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Shinji." Snake told him.  
  
"Misato, Ritsuko, Asuka, Ayanami, Touji, Kensuke, father...David..." Shinji thought back. "They all respect me, when I pilot Eva. They respect this totally worthless being...they all tell me to pilot it, so...I'll prove to my father that I'm worth something."  
  
"Work hard, Shinji." Misato's voice was heard one more time.  
  
"But I am working hard. I'm doing the best I can. Somebody please? Can't you threat me better? Why can't you be nice to me?" he cried out.  
  
"I'm nice to you." Rei's voice answered.  
  
"Tell me, Shinji..." Misato said to him. "Do you want to become one with me? To be of one mind and body? It can be very nice. Ask me anytime, I'm ready."  
  
"Hey, Shinji, you idiot, do you want to become one with me? To be of one mind and body? It be very awesome. You ought to appreciate your good fortune, come on." Asuka spoke to him.  
  
"Ikari...do you want to become one with me? To be of one mind and body? It will be very pleasant." Rei's voice asked him.  
  
"Relax and free your soul..." the three females chorused together.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You guys better pull this one off..." Snake said, as he stood near Misato, Garland, Raiden, Ritsuko, Emma, Naomi, Micheal and Meryl at the Command Centre. He bit on the cigarette in his mouth even more, feeling tense as the process went underway.  
  
"All the probes have been inserted."  
  
"Electromagnetic radius is 6 to 0-3."  
  
"Ego-border pulse connection is complete." Maya said, as Otacon stood closeby.  
  
"Roger. Begin the salvage operation." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Initiating program, transmitting first signal." Hyuga reported.  
  
"Subject's cathesis is normal."  
  
"Signal received, no rejection." Shigeru said.  
  
"Proceed the same with second and third signals." Maya answered.  
  
"Destrudo could not be confirmed."  
  
"Confirmed, shift the subject to phase two." Ritsuko ordered.  
  
Snake and Misato looked at each other and held each other's hand tightly. Things were looking well for the moment.  
  
"Come on, Shinji. Come back to us..." Misato said to herself.  
  
Just then, the buzzer went off on the monitors. Something went wrong, as Micheal rushed over to Maya's console. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's no good! His ego-borderline has been frozen into a fixed loop." Maya shouted.  
  
"Try to radiate the wave pattern in all directions." Ritsuko said, then her face showed as sign of shock. "Oh my God, all of the radiated signals are being trapped in climbed space!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Misato ask, as Snake was getting worried too.  
  
"It means...we failed." Ritsuko calmly said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Snake shouted. "Isn't there a way to reverse this damn thing?"  
  
"Maya, abort intervention and reverse the tangent graph. Set the additional value at 0." Micheal acted quick to Ritsuko's aid.  
  
"Right." she replied.  
  
"Destrudo reaction in the Q area." Shigeru said.  
  
"This is total pandemodium! Something's very wrong!" Maya said, typing furiously on her console. "We can't stop this!"  
  
(What's going on? Don't you want to come back?) Ritsuko said. (Why, Shinji?)  
  
"The Eva's rejecting the signal." Maya said.  
  
"Shinji's ego is distergrating into LCL." Shigeru reported.  
  
"Pressure in the plug is increasing."  
  
"Abort all operations, power down." Ritsuko said.  
  
"It's not working, the plug's ejecting."  
  
The entry plug did indeed opened, revealing only a flood of LCL and Shinji's empty plug suit. Snake and Misato could only brace themselves for the worst when they shouted Shinji's name together.  
  
"Damn! This has got to be a bad dream..." Snake could only mutter. Misato felt her heart stop, as she was still trying to accept this happening. Instinctly, she ran out the room, her eyes near watering. Snake glared at the monitor before he cursed quietly and exited the room, following Misato.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the Evangelion Cage near Unit-01, Misato was on her knees, sobbing and holding onto the plug suit. Snake, Otacon and Raiden entered. They can only shake their heads in sadness and disbelief that despite helping NERV to recover Shinji, the attempts failed. Raiden can't think of anything to tell his friend, but just try to keep his distance, knowing how Snake will feel at a time like this.  
  
"Snake..." Raiden looked on, trying to find the right words. "...I'm sorry...We all knew how much he meant to you...but..."  
  
"Not...not right now, Raiden..." Snake said, his voice hurt from the sadness in the room. "I just need to stay close to Misato..."  
  
"You should go and do that, Snake." Otacon said, as Snake walked forward to meet Misato. To his and Raiden's surprise, he was crying too. They don't remember ever seeing Snake like this before. In a way, it made them sad as well.  
  
Snake stepped closer to Misato, as he heard her cries.  
  
"How could you, you Goddamn science? You can't even save one small life?' she cried out. "Give me back my Shinji! Give him back!"  
  
"Misato..." Snake knelt down to her, touching her shoulder. She turned around and saw the tears from his face as well.  
  
"David...she sniffed, before she came close enough to cry on his shoulder. The two began to share the same sadness that they had in common, for the one that meant dear to them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Shinji?" a woman's voice called out to him. Shinji looked up and he can see a familiar woman, younger that Misato, with short brown hair. Her face showed a gentle presence as she smiled upon him. "My dear Shinji, it's so good to see you again."  
  
"Mother?" Shinji recognized her voice and her smell. It felt so real, yet, something wasn't right. "It's really you!"  
  
He embraced Yui for a long moment, feeling secure since it's been forever since he was in his mother's arms. She looked at him with a smile and talked. "Yes, it's me, Shinji. You have grown to be a strong boy."  
  
"You think so?" he asked. "Mother...just where am I?"  
  
"Inside Evangelion Unit-01." she said to him. "I had been watching you from within it all this time, and you've made me so proud that you're able to protect the ones that matter to you. I'm sure you're father must feel the same."  
  
Shinji's smile quickly disappeared as he thought of Gendou. "That's not true...mother, he's no father to me. He only used me for his own needs...he tried to hurt my best friend, even then he knew someone was inside. He didn't threat me any better since you...he abandoned me, and now he's putting my life on the line to protect this world from the Angels."  
  
"Are you certain what you are saying is the truth, Shinji?" Yui asked.  
  
"Yes...I see him for what he is now. Because of him, he made my life miserable, he never cared about me." Shinji said. "If is wasn't for Snake, my best friend would have been..."  
  
"Snake?"  
  
"Solid Snake...but I call him David." Shinji smiled again. "He...risked his own life to rescue Touji, and he likes to make me and my other friends happy. I would rather have him as a real father than the one I have now."  
  
"So...why are you still here?" Yui asked. "If this Solid Snake has won your favor over Gendou, you should be with him and tell him how much you need him to support you."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Shinji...you have left a lot of people who care about you behind, and they will be sad because you're gone. I know you want to stay with me, but you're needed even more where you belong..." Yui said. "Shinji...you've gotten strong enough to know what you're fighting for thanks to Snake. You should go back and repay the favor by being what he expects of you, not what will Ryoboungi will want."  
  
"Mother..." Shinji cried out, hugging her once more. "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I'll always be watching you, from within the Eva." she smiled. "And tell Snake for me...that he has my blessings and thanks."  
  
"Mother..." Shinji smiled, feeling light-headed at first. He can feel himself coming psychical once more...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside of Unit-0....  
  
"Hey, something's coming out of the S2 engine!" Otacon shouted.  
  
Snake and Misato looked up and to everyone's surprise, they saw a naked young boy, emerging from the open S2 engine, drenched in fluids. The two leapt up and rushed over to Shinji's sleeping body  
  
"SHINJI!" Misato shouted, taking off her jacket to cover him. Snake could only watch as he was stunned to see this. Then he smiled slightly. The young boy that was close as a son to him had returned.  
  
(Welcome back to the real world, kid.) he thought with a smile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shinji woke up in the hospital bed a few hours later, his head groggy and almost blank from the past experience he went through. The last thing he remembered was that he was in Eva Unit1, fighting the 14th Angel. He looked up at the ceiling and after a moment, he heard a voice.  
  
"About time you woke up, kid. " Shinji turned to his right and saw it was Snake, dressed in casual clothing. He had taken a shave and still he looks as if he wasn't asleep. Shinji's face lit up as he hugged him the moment he recognized him.  
  
"David!" Shinji cried out. "You're back! I'm so happy..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I wasn't gone for too long." Snake smiled. "You on the other hand...you had me and everyone else worried."  
  
"I'm sorry...I was just following what you told me..." Shinji blushed. Snake grinned as he roughed Shinji's hair.  
  
"I can understand. Just try to be careful next time." Snake said.  
  
Some silence passed as the two stared at each other for awhile. Shinji then talked. "Umm...David....?"  
  
"Yeah, Shinji?"  
  
"My mother says...thanks for being there when I need you." Shinji blushed. "You and Misato, Ayanami, Asuka...everyone else that helped us...that's the reason I came back. I had to come back to fight and protect you once more...but more importantly...to be like a son to you."  
  
Snake was surprised to hear this, as he sat on the bed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Shinji...I don't know what to say but that I'm very honored to have been complimented by a brave kid like you. And you know what that earns?"  
  
"Ummm...no..." Shinji blushed.  
  
"THIS!" Snake tackled Shinji and tickled him at his stomach. His laughs got harder and harder with each attempt to escape.  
  
"No, Snake, no!" Shinji cried out happily. "No, no...don't touch me there!"  
  
"There you go, resisting again, you little brat!" Snake joked. "Take this."  
  
After a few seconds of tickling the Third Child, Snake stopped and grinned at Shinji. It was then Shinji remembered something. "Hey...I almost forgot...my father...did you and Raiden rescue him?"  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Snake really hoped that he wasn't asked that question by Shinji. Still, he can't keep the truth from him any longer. "....Shinji...your father...."  
  
"Look, I know that you don't like my dad. I feel the same too. But...I'll accept whatever happened to him...just tell me, David." Shinji said.  
  
Snake looked at Shinji with a serious look. "Shinji...your father's dead. Raiden went to rescue him, but something went wrong. There was nothing we could have done. I'm sorry, kid."  
  
Shinji looked discouraged for a moment, then said a simple: "Oh, I see. Then, that means...I can have you as my father!"  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea, kid. I didn't wish for this to happen."  
  
"But...isn't that what you always wanted, Snake?" Shinji said, catching Snake by surprise.  
  
"Alright, alright...you win. You read me out." Snake replied. "But don't be getting any ideas, it's too early for that kind of thing."  
  
Shinji only hugged Snake even more, as if he was a kitten adoring its master. Snake can rub his hair and sigh. "Damn kid..."  
  
Shinji laughed a bit and sat up. "Hey, David...don't hold back details...tell me...what happened while you and Raiden were in Arsenal Gear?"  
  
He complied and started to explain the details to Shinji. From outside the door, Misato was standing nearby watching in silence.  
  
"He really cares about that boy..." said a female voice from behind Misato. She turned to the side and saw it was Meryl who was standing alongside with her. Misato looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Hey, Meryl..." Misato saw her, before she looked back into the room Shinji was staying. "Yeah...he puts aside his hunt for the Patriots just to support Shinji at a time like this...I sometimes wonder if I'm just giving Snake more problems to deal with than he has now."  
  
"Misato, Snake obviously cares for you and Shinji enough to be doing this. It's rare that someone of his type would try to be this compassionate towards unfortunate ones like Shinji." Meryl said. "It's a rare sight really, to be seeing David like this. He isn't cut out for this, but I guess I was wrong about how he would handle children."  
  
"Shinji has no one but Snake and myself to turn to from now on..." Misato said. "You think he'll be able to keep Shinji from being discouraged about life as his father did to him when he was still alive?"  
  
"I may not know much about that, but I know that whatever makes Shinji happy, it makes Snake glad too." Meryl said. "You're lucky to have a man like Snake getting your every need seen about."  
  
"And are you glad that Snake has found some peace from being with Shinji?" Misato asked.  
  
"Of course, who wouldn't be for him?" Meryl responded with a smile. She began to walk off from Misato's position.  
  
"Wait, Meryl!" Misato called out to her. Meryl stopped to listen. "Yes?"  
  
"I do hope there's someone as good as Snake waiting for you." Misato said. "I hope there's no hard feelings between us after you found out about him and I being together."  
  
"Naw, don't fret about it really. I was just a kid back then, I never really could have seen eye to eye with Snake about how we view things at first." Meryl said. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. You should be with them."  
  
Misato smiled at Meryl briefly as she walked down the hallway, then taking a deep breath, she opened the door to join Snake and Shinji in the conversation they were having.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Thirty-Third Day, on the streets of Toyko-3 in Misato's car...  
  
"Well, Unit-01's restoration should be complete the day after tomorrow." Ritsuko said.  
  
"So even though they are given divine power, mankind still threat it as a matter of fact." Misato responded.  
  
"I can hardly agree with that. Speaking of which, I've heard rumors the Eva's are to be frozen."  
  
"The Evangelion androids. They made be man made, but who knows what lurks inside that black box. I'm just glad that Shinji's life was saved." Misato said relaxed.  
  
"No thanks to me, most of that credit probably goes to you and Snake." Ritsuko said. "Hey, I'm going bar hopping with Micheal later to celebrate. Maya and Hal are also joining us. Wanna come along?"  
  
"Thanks, but I have to be somewhere else tonight." Misato confessed nervously. "Probably next time."  
  
"I see." Ritsuko replied.  
  
After the blond doctor was dropped off near her home, she waved to Misato as she drove off. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." Misato called back. Ritsuko's face broke into a sly smile as she looked on.  
  
"Shinji's just been saved, and already you're running off to your new 'lover'?" Ritsuko said to herself. "Well...guess I can't blame her."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Misato...you're here." Snake said, as he suddenly looked at a tired out Misato standing near the doorway of his apartment.  
  
"Hi, David. Can I come in?" Misato asked nicely, taking off her jacket.  
  
"Let me help you with that." he said, taking it off for her. She smiled at him for his courtesy and laid down on the couch. Snake sat down with her and offered her a Yebisu from which he had just bought for her, because her current supply had run out about a week before. He laid back, a almost finished cigarette in his right hand. "Shinji's resting well?"  
  
"Yeah, he's getting enough sleep...considering the hell he went through." Misato said, while observing the mess in the apartment. It was obvious that Snake was catching on his paperwork concerning the Patriots and the mystery of Ultimatum Gear. She also noticed that Snake had only a white vest on with a casual short pants, and he certainly looked as if he needed a rest.  
  
"It seems that you're in need of sleep as well..." Misato joked. Snake smiled back at her. He was feeling less and less energized to do anything again for the day.  
  
"You got me there...but now that we have Shinji back, we can't afford to relax about this. The world knows the Commander is dead and the enemy will certainly take advantage of this." Snake said.  
  
"Are you referring to Dead Cell, the Patriots or the Angels?" Misato said, before drinking from her can of beer.  
  
Snake stood silent, trying to think of an answer so he wouldn't worry Misato, Shinji and the rest of the NERV folk that was assisting him and NERV in this crisis. "Well, whichever comes first..."  
  
Misato looked at Snake with a concerned look in her eyes. "I'm worried about the First Child...Rei hasn't been herself since the Commander expired. What do you think, Snake?"  
  
"As much as I can tell, she needs support as well. Jus as much as Shinji does from now on..." Snake stopped for a moment, then a smile came on his face. "Tell me, Misato...since Scorpion moved in with you guys, there wasn't much trouble with the...living arrangements?"  
  
"You mean him staying with Asuka? It don't know...he usually tries to get her attention, and buy her trust. But normally, he's always toying with those knives and sniper rifles of his..." Misato responded. "I really ain't so comfortable with a young killer staying at my apartment, but he is the best out of his field...Section 2 can learn a thing or two from him."  
  
Snake got close to Misato that she can smell the scent from his body, and it was something in it that almost made her wild. "What is it, David?"  
  
"I was wondering...in order for the pilots to get better protection, both physically and emotionally, they should stick together at all times." Snake told Misato. "That's why I ordered Scorpion to stay around the Second Child, but I think that won't be enough."  
  
"What are you saying, Snake?" Misato was confused.  
  
"Misato..." Snake came closer and whispered into her ear gently. Her eyes widened to what he told her. She only answered with the reply:  
  
"Of course, David." Misato blushed at him. "I accept."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Rio: Well, what do you know, another monster of a Chapter completed. And it even covered what happened the chaos of events in one month. That's Shardclaw for you...Anyway, what's next on the agenda, Collis?  
  
ShardclawK: Well, now that things seem to cool down for the time being, Snake and company can take a break, or can they?  
  
Maya: Hey, what was it that Snake was going to ask Misato anyway? He wasn't going to propose to her, wasn't he? And not so soon too, after all that's happening.  
  
ShardclawK: Nah, something just as cool is in place for everyone next Chapter. You won't believe what I have in store for the future of 'COE'.  
  
Nanvel: So, that means we may get to see some couplings in action? Finally. All this action is starting to worry me.  
  
ShardclawK: That and some more crazy stuff, namely...I can't tell anything for now, the fans will just have to wait for the next update. Work has been giving me a real pain in the posterior lately, that it's keeping me from getting anything done for my stories and getting me a real mental case! ARRRAGH, I hate when stuff like that happens!  
  
Lilica: Aww, poor Collis. Do you want me to rub your back to relax you, while I'm dressed in only this skimpy swimsuit?  
  
ShardclawK: Please, do, Lilica. Ahh, I feel better already...  
  
Maya: Of, course, Collis! Your stories always kick ass one way or the other.  
  
Lilica: Collis! Your new personal guitarist is here!  
  
ShardclawK: Finally. Let's go meet this person I heard so much of!  
  
Myself and the ladies of Team Warrior step out of the Hinata Inn to meet a sultry woman dressed in a red, skimpy leather, wearing a droopy witch hat holding an electrical guitar. She looked up and she had a mole just above her luscious, full lips on her left cheek, short black hair and green eyes. She smiled devishily, then she spoke.  
  
Female Rocker: You're Shardclaw? You're even more sexier than I thought!  
  
ShardclawK: ...Um, thanks...I think. And you are?  
  
Female Rocker: You can call me I-no. And that will be the last name you'll ever remember on your trip to hell!  
  
ShardclawK: Hey, what the...?  
  
I-no: I'm so sorry about this, but Gendou Ikari sent me personally to make sure that you stop with these perverted omakes you create to pat yourself on the back for a job well done. I really don't want to do this, you're such a stud and all, but it's nothing personal.  
  
ShardclawK: The Incredible Wanker Man never gives up, will he?  
  
Rio: Shardclaw! Be careful!  
  
Nanvel: Watch out for her EX Tension attack! The Megalomania Super Move!  
  
ShardclawK: You don't mean the one when she opens up a pair of angel wings and releases her energy all over the screen? I don't know how to defend myself against that!  
  
I-no: Prepare yourself, Kusanagi!  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, Hell! Only one thing left to do then...  
  
Our author hero surprises everyone by dodging her move from a close distance, then rushes in, then grabs her in a cross arm position, but I ended up groping I-no's mammaries instead!  
  
I-no: Oh, no! You caught me! I suppose you won't use your Kamakura hold on me, won't you?  
  
ShardclawK: Umm, no way! I never hurt a lady after I grope their breasts!  
  
I-no: 'Sighs' I guess that I'm victim to your power, great Shardclaw. I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you...but it was that damn asshole Gendou's fault.  
  
ShardclawK: Then, it's up to me to put him in his place once and for all! Where is he?  
  
I-no: In his office in Nerv.  
  
ShardclawK: Then, it's settled. (Snaps finger.)  
  
Naked Jehuty appears from underground, the pilot's seat opens as I jump in.  
  
ShardclawK: ADA, take me to Tokyo-3 ASAP so I can get back in time to strand some SNK vs. Capcom, Guilty Gear X2, then it's on to my daily orgy with my harem of anime beauties!  
  
ADA: Location set to Geofront, Tokoy-3, year 2015, confirmed. Prepare for launch, sir Kusanagi.  
  
ShardclawK: Don't call me that!  
  
A few moments later, and after a loud banging of System of a Down's 'Chop Suey', I find myself in the Geofront near Nerv headquarters. Naked Jehuty stops then goes into ZOE style Codec mode.  
  
ADA: Shardclaw, there's a message for your from one of your favorite author/reviewers, RuneKnightPictures.  
  
ShardclawK: Hey, let him know that I'm waiting forever for an update to his 'Spider in the Eva' fic! That's my most favorite crossover right now!  
  
ADA: He's been having a rough time lately, he needs time to get himself together to update any more of his stories.  
  
ShardclawK: So, he's been having a tough time lately, huh? At least let's help him out a little...connect me to frequency 349.  
  
ADA: Connecting to Delmo Base...who would you like to speak to?  
  
ShardclawK: Let me talk to Rie Petroiakowa if she's not too busy.  
  
Another Codec screen appears, showing an attractive young Japanese girl dressed in a yellow dress, with a mini skirt. She was performing deadly high kicks, and every time she did, a gush of blood leaked from my nose because of the white panty shot close-up.  
  
ShardclawK: Rie, it's me, Collis! Are you busy?  
  
Rie: Shardclaw! It's really great to see you! How's life?  
  
ShardclawK: You know me...always the perverted author who rules the ladies. Listen, I need you to do a favor if you're not too busy.  
  
Rie: Anything, my supertud of a writer friend, you.  
  
ShardclawK: I have friend who goes by RuneKnight Pictures, who having problems right now. I really want him to update his 'Spider in the Eva' really soon, so go help him out...relieve him of his troubles.  
  
Rie: Of course, Collis. Anything else?  
  
ShardclawK: Use EXCESSIVE force on him if you have to. I suggest carrying back up with you for this as well. And...please do one more high kick for the road?  
  
Rie: Like this? Hiyaaah!  
  
I fall backwards from the sight of probably the most greatest panty shot ever, more blood overflowing from my nostrils.  
  
Rie: I'm going with two of my best partners from the Gold Delmos organization. I'll contact you when the mission's accomplished.  
  
After she signed off, ADA cuts in.  
  
ADA: Shardclaw, there's an incoming target heading our direction. Should we engage battle?  
  
ShardclawK: Hey, that's Evangelion Unit 00! No need, ADA. I know this pilot.  
  
Rei: Identify yourself.  
  
ShardclawK: Hey, Rei, it's me, Collis. You can drop that attitude of yours.  
  
Rei with a bright smile: ShardclawK! Hey, homes, what's up?  
  
ShardclawK: The usual. That bastard Commander of yours wants to stop my rampage in fan fiction.  
  
Rei: Again?! Didn't you kill him last Chapter?  
  
ShardclawK: Must have cloned himself somehow.  
  
Rei: And you're here to?  
  
ShardclawK: To find him and kill him, what else?  
  
Rei: Then, I won't stop you...he's probably reading a hentai magazine behind his desk, in the dark as usual...  
  
ShardclawK: Your ass is mine, Gendou!  
  
Rei: Happy hunting! And hurry up and finish your 'End of Eva May Cry' fic soon!  
  
In Gendou's office, The Incredible Wanker Man himself behind his desk, reading a hentai magazine. Just then, a thunderous voice calls out, shattering the windows in his office.  
  
ShardclawK: I've finally found you, Gendou! Stand up and face me like a man, you bastard!  
  
Gendou stands up with only his pants down.  
  
ShardclawK: Ewwww! Dude, put something on! That's disgusting! Really!  
  
Gendou: Haven't you gotten tired of humiliating me? First you kill me in your story to satisfy everyone of your fans, then you make me do this. Just what is it that goes through that demented mind of yours?  
  
ShardclawK: Believe me, I ask myself that sometimes whenever I write...but to hell with me and my problems...You got nerves to send I-no after me. Now, I'll make you pay triple for your crimes. First, I call out Silent Scorpion to shoot you right in the nads!  
  
Silent Scorpion jumps out from behind Naked Jehuty, armed with a sniper rifle, and some of his knives. He takes aim at Gendou's balls, then fires. And to add to the disaster, one of Scorpion's biggest knives slices the rest off.  
  
ShardclawK: That gotta hurt. Next, Raiden and his HF-Blade!  
  
Raiden jumps in, stabbing Gendou through his back, Sephiroth style. Then taking it out using a slice from inwards the chest to the outside.  
  
ShardclawK: Good show! Ah, Then to finish it...Naru Nasegawa and her Naru punch!  
  
Naru: But he's no Keitaro! Why should I punch him?  
  
ShardclawK: Because he groped Rei in the End Of Evangelion movie!  
  
Naru: Okay, that's reason enough! Naru PUNCH!  
  
Gendou, in pain: Oh, SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!  
  
Gendou goes flying right into my Naked Jehuty, which he gets flatten by the windscreen.  
  
ShardclawK: Having fun? Now, my turn...Phalanx attack!  
  
I took out Jehuty's firing gun, and fire it at Gendou, turning him into tomato paste.  
  
Raiden: I think that was overkill.  
  
Scorpion: Forget him...I have a hot date with Asuka waiting for me. I've no time to see more of this.  
  
ShardclawK: Now that must have been the craziest omake I've ever written. Due to the time constraints, I just had to do this one for my fans who loved seeing Gendou die. Thanks y'all!  
  
Thanks for all of those who enjoyed my work as always, you know you'll always get goddies when you read my stuff. Oh, yeah, like Tempest Dynasty, I must confess: Guilty Gear X2 just happens to be my favorite fighting game right now, that, Soulcalibur 2, and SNK. Vs. Capcom are my most wanted for the moment. But don't get me started with GGX2, everything about that game is so damn lovable, that I can't put the control down once it's on. That game is so friggin good, but it's also hard at the same time! Anyone of you ever tried to beat any of the Mission Modes, (not Mission No.1) or at Story Mode, tried to beat Dizzy with Johnny, or Ex I-no with Baiken? I remember the times I had my fingers in pain afterwards trying to beat the sometimes impossible to beat A.I after countless tries. But, it's so addictive that it made me try over and over until eventually I can get the rewarding artwork at the end. That game deserves some respect, and maybe in the coming year, (2004, that is) I may do a Guilty Gear X2/Evangelion crossover. Anyone want to feedback on that one?  
  
Well, as usual, I want the reviews...only several more to go before this fic gets to it 'first' 100 reviews anyway. Oh, and make sure to read my 'Soldier X' fic as well. Hey, you guys got a problem with me being greedy? Until the next update, I'm out. Collis-aka ShardclawKusanagi.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and I well wish you all the best in 2004! 


	18. Bonus Chapter: The New Residents

Disclaimer: Well, this story, Linn Aramaki, Kari Mondeau and Greg Kinezono are mine to use for my own reasons in this fic. Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2 aren't mine, as does Evangelion, Weiss Kruiez, Spriggan, Angel/Dust, Agent Aika, Burn Up eXcess, Guilty Gear X2, Angel/Dust, Noir, King of Fighters and Xenogears. You may be wondering why such things are even in this fic? Well, stay tuned for the omake and you'll see.  
  
Also, RuneKnightPictures owns James' Silent Scorpion' Masterson and Lt. Matthew Reese, Garland 'Berserker Demon' Durev is owned by Tempest Dynasty, Michael 'Venom' Hansen and Shade is owned by GreyWolf4, and Riku Hanabishi is owned by DarkFusion. Riku's friends, Nagi and Tot are from Weiss Kruiez.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The stage opens up and the audience sees I-no playing her guitar, jamming a wicked heavy metal version of the Metal Gear Solid 2 intro theme. I then enter, wearing an Iori Yagami cosplay, and the crowd goes wild.  
  
ShardclawK: Jeez, I do one update, take a long vacation from writing to take a breather and plan for the future, and people are still reviewing the fic and calling it a masterpiece. You guys are so kind that this fic finally got past the 100th review mark. Thanks for the support and being patient with me. I had started the Chappie for the story as soon as the last one was posted, but I lost the data for EVERYTHING that was vitally important to the fic! Damn work deadlines! Thanks again to those who sent in the info for the recruits and the misc. stuff as well.  
  
I-no: Shardclaw, you're really ought to tell the good fans what's in store for them.  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, yeah. Thanks, I-no. Since everything has been so hectic from the hiatus, I've decided to do something special for the next few Chappies of COE. I have in store some flashback Chappies in store, plus a change in plans and appearances of other surprise characters in the fic. You'll like it, promise me. And now a few things to go for before we start...  
  
1) To those wondering when my guy, Greg Kinezono, will be returning to the 'COE' storyline soon, keep holding your breaths. I plan to keep him away from this fic for about...fifteen or twenty Chappies or so. Yeah, that long. For now, he'll be only be mentioned and may make Codec appearances. And since this is a bonus Chapter, I'll make an exception and show you guys just what shit Greg has gotten himself into as this will be the last spoiler to Soldier X. Believe me, you'll love it.  
  
2) Garland Durev's age in 'COE' is really 36. Sorry for seeing that mistake, Tempest and thanks for telling me. I'll make it up with what I have in store for this Chappie and the rest to follow.  
  
3) To those who were wondering who Emma's going to be paired up with, the answer's more closer than you think...  
  
I-no: And now, on with the story! Please, enjoy and review when you're done.  
  
ShardclawK: Now, to strand some Guilty Gear X2 in Naked Jehuty while the fans are occupied...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion  
  
Bonus Chapter 1: New Residents  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You're doing what?!" a surprised Otacon's voice shouted from inside the apartment next door to the Katsuragi residence. With him were Solid Snake and Raiden, with his son, Charlie. The two of them were playing Soulcalibur 2 on a PS2 emulator that Otacon created from his engineering free time on the television set. Raiden was playing Mitsurugi, as Charlie was playing Maxi.  
  
"I said that I'll be moving into Misato's place as of today, or should I have to repeat that in a different language for you to understand?" Snake replied. "I already talked to her about a week ago and she seemed okay with it."  
  
"And you're telling us this now?" Otacon was still in shock to be talking to Snake about this. "Snake...we may be helping these people to keep the base safe from both Dead Cell and the Patriots, but it's only been a month or so since we got here, and already you're making moves on NERV's own Head of Operations! And now this!"  
  
"Hal, just why are you over-reacting to this? I'm only doing this for Shinji's sake." Snake answered. "He's gone through a lot since the Bastard King, Gendou was killed...possibly by either Dead Cell or even the Patriots, who he happened to be working with for a time."  
  
He then paused to watch Otacon some more before he spoke again.  
  
"And it's true that NERV has been targeted by the enemy because of the technology and the pilots, and I was concerned on how this will affect Shinji. Too much has happened in the past month that has made me think over of what I came to do here in Japan, and it's not just to find Olga's kid, or the Patriots. I guessed there's more to this mission than all of us expected. A kid like Shinji and not to forget all the other people in NERV will surely be needing our help and support in the future. I just want to be there for him and Misato."  
  
"Snake, I can sympatisize with you, but I still think it's bit tad too early that you're moving in with her." Otacon replied. "I mean, you too haven't even started to date yet!"  
  
Snake rolled his eyes. "That's because of all the craziness that has been happening...we haven't got time to even share a decent dinner that Shinji promised us he made. Also, we still have no idea on what Dead Cell has planned for SEELE, since they seem to have put up some kind of truce since Gendou's death. I bet they must be having a ball, knowing one of the former's Wisemen had been taken out of the picture permentally. Also, there's Ultimatum Gear...so far, we managed to uncover the specifications of that new Metal Gear, thanks to accessing one of GW's files from both Arsenal and the salvaged RAY's the Evangelions destroyed weeks ago when Dead Cell first landed here. But since Psychic Panther has been claimed missing in action, the only ideas of Ultimatum we can think of is that its activation is somehow being delayed. And both the Patriots and Dead Cell are seeking the open chance to strike NERV to find clues to Ultimatum."  
  
"He's right, Hal." Raiden stood up to take a beer from the fridge. "Ultimatum is somewhere around Japan...and so are the Patriots. Oh, and Snake, Greg doesn't go by Psychic Panther anymore."  
  
Snake snapped a finger. "Oh, yeah...he's parading around using his other alias...'Soldier X'. Sometimes, I wonder if he's mentally stable enough to even go about calling himself that...but he is doing a somewhat good job finding out what other projects the Patriots are working on...and putting them to a stop."  
  
"In any case, if he gets to contact us from wherever he is, he can notify us of where he can find Ultimatum." Otacon said. "But changing the subject won't save you, Snake. I still think this is crazy..."  
  
"We'll just have play this out one piece at a time, until everything falls in place. Sure, both Dead Cell and the Patriots got us by the balls in this, but we have the help we need to sort this out. For now, I'm only seeing about Shinji and Misato's well being, as for their friends as well. I suggest you relax about this too and enjoy your time with Lt. Ibuki." Snake smirked.  
  
Otacon's face reddened a bit as Maya Ibuki's name was called. "Don't you go there, Snake! She and I are only working partners. There's nothing romantic going on."  
  
"Not yet." Raiden answered, causing Charlie to chuckle when he saw the even more embarrassed look on Otacon's face. "Even with Emma around, you still can't stay two feet away from Maya when you're working."  
  
"Not you too." Otacon shook his head. "Look, she is cute to look at and she's a great person to work with, but I'm not that kind of guy. Nothing serious is going on, the only thing we ever have close to dating is a cup of coffee now and again."  
  
"Liar! You didn't think Jack and I know of when you two went out for a drink with Ritsuko and Micheal?" Snake replied with a smile, as he lit a cigarette.  
  
Otacon almost turned beet red, and came close to shouting, just as the front door was opened from the outside. On the doorway was Rose, Meryl Silverburgh, Ryoji Kaji and Maya Ibuki herself. Maya was wearing a hot, pink t-shirt with a Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner logo painted in black over the shirt's chest area, and a tight curving long jeans that nicely displayed the slenderness of her legs. Otacon came close to having a nose bleed, if Snake didn't say something. He can see for himself that Otacon had feelings for Maya.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" Snake said.  
  
Otacon glared at Snake and Raiden both as they started to laugh. "Oh, geez."  
  
"Hello, guys, Hi, Hal." Maya winked at Otacon. Charlie ran to his mother who picked him up, as Naomi and Meryl entered. Snake noticed Kaji and stepped to him.  
  
"I take it that you were trying to see these women safely getting here?" Snake asked Kaji.  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way. I was just giving them company." Kaji said. "Also...I want to tell you about SEELE and the shit they are in."  
  
Snake only nodded and looked at the people behind him. "Excuse me a moment, guys." As Snake and Kai left the room to step outside, Maya sat down with Hal.  
  
"How's the encryption coming along?" Maya asked.  
  
"Better than we hoped for." Otacon replied. He looked at Maya some more as she started to look away from him, a redness over her cheeks. She was remembering her time with her during the date they had nights ago.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm having such a wonderful time, Maya." Otacon said, as he walked down a buys street of Tokyo-3. Maya was walking along with him, holding unto his arm.  
  
"Yeah, so am I." Maya replied. "We've been working so hard lately that I almost forgot what being out means. Thanks for the opportunity, Hal."  
  
"I'm welcome, Maya." He replied. Just then, they stopped at a bar and entered. They were supposed to meet Ritsuko and Micheal later as part of a get-together. When they entered, they saw the two at a table. Micheal beckoned the two over and they sat.  
  
"Thought the two of you wouldn't get here." Micheal said.  
  
"I was just showing Hal the most popular spots in the city." Maya smiled, placing her coat down. "And what were the two of you doing before we showed up?"  
  
"Oh, just the average stuff..." Ritsuko said, smiling at Micheal. "I was just telling him about the cats I have at home and how each of them had a name."  
  
"Well, that's something." Otacon smiled back. He signaled the barkeep and ordered a few drinks, as Maya looked around the bar. It was busy as well, despite the fact that the civilians has no idea of the Dead Cell situation. Then, she noticed two familiar people.  
  
"Hey...isn't that...Hyuga?" Maya asked in surprise as she recognized the glasses wearing male with short black hair. With him was a young woman who was wearing glasses as well. Otacon recognized who it was.  
  
"Oh my...That's Emma!" Micheal smirked.  
  
"Should we check them and see what they are to?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"I think it's best we leave them be." Micheal replied. "They seem to be doing just fine."  
  
Otacon couldn't agree more. He had never seen Emma this happy before. He relaxed a bit and watched his sister playfully toyed around with Makoto's glasses. Makoto simply shook his head in a smile as Emma was enjoying being with him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What is it that you wanted to ask?" Snake asked Kaji.  
  
"I think Solidus is trying to force intel from Keele Lorenz about that new Metal Gear." Kaji replied. "But...I'm starting to suspect that they are other forces at work, other than the Patriots."  
  
"Other forces?" Snake was thrown off a bit.  
  
"Yeah...that's why Solidus hasn't attacked NERV yet. You think they will just charge the base without seeking assistance from the information they have?" Kaji asked. "Chances are he may be seeking alliances with other terrorist and assination factions that may give you guys a run for the money."  
  
"Now that all of FOXHOUND's in Japan...that's pretty damn obvious."  
  
"Watch what goes on around here, Snake." Kaji said. "If Solidus has gotten more forces..."  
  
"Don't worry...I'll make sure Misato's safe. And I don't think even he will want to start Third Impact. All he wants is the new Metal Gear and the Patriots dead for sure."  
  
"You think that is ALL he wants?" Kaji asked, looking towards the city.  
  
Snake could only look on in silence to this. If he isn't careful about this, this mission can be bigger than even the forces of NERV, FOXHOUND and Philanthropy put together.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
During the lunch period at school, Shinji was seated with the other pilots, Asuka Langley Sohryu and Rei Ayanami. Behind them, James Masterson, aka Silent Scorpion was clutching to 'Fate' to ward off suspicious looking bullies and just in case that more of Vamp's unexpected attacks happened. At his side, Kari Mondeau was holding to her rapier, and Mana Kirishima was sitting near the entrance with her handgun in holster.  
  
Murmurs flew about the classroom from various students that were watching the FOXHOUND group. Since they were ordered to bodyguard the pilots, they were allowed to carry their weapons into class. Snake trusted the youngsters that they can tell between enemy and innocent.  
  
"No fair, he gets to come with a sniper rifle..." whispered one of the boys in the room. "How can he even hold that thing?"  
  
"These are some dangerous looking kids..."  
  
"Hey, Shinji!" Kensuke approached Shinji. "It's been a while."  
  
"Not long enough!" Asuka retorted. Hikari stepped to her side and spoke.  
  
"Asuka, don't you even care how long Shinji had been gone?" she asked.  
  
Asuka only pouted and stayed quiet. Touji, who had just finished his lunch, again sponspered by Hikari patted Shinji.  
  
"Shinji...what are you doing later?"  
  
"Nothing really...you know the usual."  
  
"The usual, meaning living with Solid Snake!" Kensuke said in excitement. "Shinji, you promised me that we'll get to meet him!"  
  
"And I'll keep that promise." Shinji smiled. "Okay, when school is over, we'll go my place for the afternoon. How that will make you happy?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I'll have to bring my camcorder for that!" Kensuke said happily.  
  
"Maybe he can tell me more of the Patriots. That is something that has been bothering me for some time now..." Shinji said. That issue has been on his mind lately since his father had been killed, possibly by the same group.  
  
"The Patriots?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I can see that you kids were misinformed about them." James said. "They are a mysterious group who wants control over everything. They are worst than SEELE by far because they have been ruling America and possibly other countries around the world."  
  
"That's why we want to protect the pilots and you guys from those bastards." Kari said.  
  
"I would like to ask the teacher if he knows anything about them." Hikari said.  
  
"You're welcome to try, but I doubt you'll get anything." James smiled, as the school bell rang, ending the lunch period.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, at the NERV Recreation VR hall...  
  
"Fall of the Twelve!" Linn Aramaki shouted, as she charged at a NERV Section two officer with a rush attack after performing a Continuous Follow Up Move from a previous Riot Stomp, which she used her left foot to stun the ground radius of the opponent, into a Drunken Daze, a low sweeping kick that juggles the enemy. When she connected with a opening kick, she gutted his stomach with a low punch with her left hand, then a upper cut to the face followed by two spinning back kicks. Afterwards, she knees the agent, to follow up with a rising heel kick. As her foot stayed over her head, she brought it back down with a heel kick that was quickly canceled and reverted into a counterclockwise aerial dropkick using her other leg, before elbowing him twice, then to finish with a grab on his head, that she used as leverage to kick him away.  
  
She simply opened her vest, fanning her amazing cleavage with her left hand. Her new hairstyle made her resemble a female character from the anime, 'Outlaw Star', named Melfina. She had just used one of her Hyper Desperation moves that was performed in less than ten seconds and she thought of how pathetic these agents were. "Is that the best that NERV has to offer? Didn't you guys get better training?"  
  
On the floor, seven Section 2 agents were sprawling about on the mat. She simply shook her head with a sigh. "I hope Garland's not being too hard on his group..." She looked at the side, and she saw Garland Durev surrounded by at least four Section Two's agents. They were armed with only Berettas, while Garland was unarmed.  
  
"So, it's four against one, huh?" Garland smirked. "I'd guess I'd show you why it never hurts to bring more than the usual number for one enemy. You, the second from the left, take your best shot."  
  
The Section Two agent simply glared at Garland through his sunglasses. He charged at Garland with his gun aimed at him and fired three shots, but Garland had already used his Bolt Dash move, that enables him to dodge attacks of any kind, rockets, bullets and even psychic blasts. He became a simple blur when he performed this move and he was already near the agent that fired at him. He simply stretched out and grabbed the gun. Without much of a wrestle, the gun drops, and Garland was already on his training dummy with a thrusting palm to the face, then a roundhouse kick that sent his opponent back a few feet. He saw an opportunity to strike when he shouted, "Raging Tiger!".  
  
Garland leaps into the air to deliver a deadly punch that often knocks down the opponent and even knock the air out of him. It seems that Garland made the man unconscious after the move. He simply turned to his side and saw the other Section 2 agent come towards him, as if he was charging the former merc. Garland simply performed his 'Whirlwind' move when he was close enough, a move that was a leg sweep, then a roundhouse kick while the agent was still falling.  
  
"Two down, two more to go..." Garland signaled the other two to come at him. Garland dodged the punch the leftmost agent threw at him and grabbed his jacket. He lifted the agent over his head, before he let go, only to be kicked with a one-legged spin kick to his stomach. The agent fell on the mat, as his partner tried his best to challenge Garland.  
  
Before the agent attempted to attack, Garland had used his 'Back Dash' move, letting him retreat from the agent only a couple feet from where the agent was going to pull out a switchblade on him. Garland then took the knife away from the agent just as he managed to easily made the gun drop before from the other agent, then he simply smiled at the agent as he got into a stance with the knife.  
  
First, he performed Bolt Dash once more, then after making sure he has confused the agent enough, he shouted, "Lightning Blade!"  
  
Garland quickly executed a an extended version of Bolt Dash with a slash of the knife he was holding. He made a cut across the agents vest before the agent can recognize what has happened.  
  
"Too late...if you're weren't wearing that vest, I would have sliced you to death." Garland seized his attack, knowing the outcome. The other agents started to grumble at the defeat they were laid waste to the top skilled martial artists of FOXHOUND.  
  
Linn walked over to Garland, as the agents got back to their feet, and stood in a line in front of them. Garland began to speak.  
  
"It seems that you agents have a looong way ahead of you. If the terrorists ambush you with speed and agility such as those Aramaki and myself had performed, then you're not totally living up to your duty." Garland said.  
  
"That is why steps have to be taken to toughen up all of you to ensure that NERV's security is untouchable. If Snake or Raiden were here, they would be ashamed of you." Linn ordered. "So far, we've only gotten lucky on you. But the real fun begins when Garland takes you for a routine trip in the gym."  
  
Several sounds of mumbling can be heard from the agents. But they knew Garland and Linn were right. Who else on Earth can possess such inhumane abilities but members of FOXHOUND? And so far, they had only seen half of the bunch. They nodded their heads and saluted to Garland and Linn.  
  
"Since we have been training for over two hours, I guess its time for a break." Garland said with a light smile.  
  
"Meet back here at evening time to pick up where we left off." Linn said to the Section 2 agents. The men picked up whatever belongings that were on the floor and walked out of the hall. Linn sighed a deep breath as she sat down, and took out a cold drink.  
  
"I hope you weren't too hard on them, Garland." Linn asked, sipping from her bottle.  
  
"Me? They were lucky they haven't seen 'D' as yet..." Garland replied. "They still got ways for improvement though. Just give them time. You on the other hand, have become faster with that 'Fall of The Twelve' Desperation. How did you manage to get those hits in quickly?"  
  
"It's my weight. I had to trim down on the velocity my kicks were carrying, because they use the most weight." Linn replied. "Also, I had to focus more on the fist attacks of the sequence, since I have to work on the grappling techniques of my wrestling moves a bit."  
  
"That's kind of like trying with someone with my built, you see." Garland spoke.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm still too heavy?" Linn asked with a glare.  
  
"No. You're certainly light enough, but there's still a chance the enemy can see you through your 'Drunken Daze'."  
  
"Impossible! That move makes me become a blur just as the same when you do your Bolt Dash." Linn talked. She simply hung her head. There was a sad look on her face. Something was bothering her and Garland could see that.  
  
"You miss Mr. Cynical, don't you?" Garland asked Linn. Of course, he was referring to FOXHOUND's self proclaimed 'OG' or Original Gangster with psychic powers, Gregory Kinezono.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Linn replied with a smile. She could only remember the details of the message Greg left her before he went to face Psycho Mantis. The most revealant part of the message was a warning not to trust Lt. Matthew Reese, who was responsible for bringing Greg into a trap for the Patriots. Fortunately, the plan failed, and Greg 'literally brings the house down' on one of Reese's plans. She also heard of how stronger he has gotten because of her. Some part of her tells her to be proud of what he done so far, but another fears for his well being. Greg was being a rebel to the rules as usual and that can get him killed.  
  
"I just want him to be cautious, that's all." Linn spoke, hugging her legs together to her chest. "Knowing him, he must have stirred up some kind of trouble that must have got Reese this mad at him."  
  
"It was Reese's fault that he caused this, not Greg's." Garland said. "Man...I'd wished I was with him to give the hand, but somehow...I sensed he was going through a lot...as if he had a burden he had to carry out and that affected his fighting prowess for the good. I for one, would like to see him try his new stuff with me. He and I had always some close, dramatic fights, but not like the one we had before we came to Japan."  
  
Linn thought back to when it happened...how she stood by her man and played cheerleader for him as he was going through the No Weapons Mode. Greg was taking down targets as they came when Garland challenged him to a quick match.  
  
"Fine. But don't cry to me when I beat you to a bloody pulp." Greg smirked, as he threw his shirt at Linn, who happily caught it. She dreamily looked into his dark, brown eyes, and seductively licked her lips at Greg.  
  
"If you beat Garland, look forward to a wild time in the showers later." Linn raised an eyebrow and looked at Greg in a very sexy way, that sent him wild. He faced Garland and held up a fist, which was his nano-arm.  
  
"Let's dance!" Greg shouted, as Garland simply cracked his neck, making loud noise from it.  
  
"Yes, lets." Garland repiled, getting into a stance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawK: Hey, I-no!  
  
I-no: What is it, Master Kusanagi?  
  
ShardclawK: This fight can use the 'Noontide' theme track from Guilty Gear X2, you know? The one that plays only there's a Sol vs. Ky battle on Vs. 2P? I know Tempest would like that.  
  
I-no: As you command, great one. And please do feel free to continue groping my breasts while the fans have their attention drawn to the action at hand.  
  
ShardclawK: Back to the story!  
  
I-no: Oh...Kusanagi!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everyone from FOXHOUND was watching from the sides at the VR training room. Snake, Raiden and Otacon had bets going, as did Mana between Kari, and Riku. Venom wanted to join in the battle, but opted to stay in the sidelines and watch along with Rose, Naomi, Mei-Ling and Roy Campbell. Scorpion was anxious as hell to see the outcome, as the fights between Gregory and Garland tend to get tense and no one would know who's going down for the count first.  
  
Greg had switched on his Codec, and added the frequency to an MP3 player. The tune selected was 'Noontide' as Greg would play music at times during some missions or training to get his fighting spirits up. It was all done thanks to a special modification that one Nanvel Candlestick made especially for him as a gift. He stared at Garland and opted to wait for his movements, so he can start analyzing what he will do next.  
  
Garland sensed this too, so he took the initiative and started Greg with a Bolt Dash. Before Greg can see the next spot Garland was going to stop, Garland was already behind him!  
  
Greg turned to see Garland strike Greg with a right jab, but Greg simply deflected the punch with one from his right nano arm. Seeing an opening, Greg had to start being offensive and used a reversal punch as Garland, before canceling it into a shoulder toss, that brought Greg close enough to Garland so he can grab him. Garland almost was caught off-guard, but quickly escaped from Greg's throw, by shoving him off using pressure from his weight and using Greg's own against him.  
  
"Those grappling moves won't work this time, Greg." Garland spoke, raising his right fist and using Bolt Dash once more. Greg only fixed his stare at Garland and knew he was coming at him with either a Lightning Blade move, or just a regular downward chop. Either way, Greg knew he can use his Mid- Counter Blow to stop the attack and punish Garland for being so damn predictable.  
  
Greg raised his arms and caught Garland's arm, a smile on his face as he brought Garland's body closer to lift him up and slam him down. "Take a seat!" Greg shouted. "Ha, first blood goes to me!"  
  
Garland didn't let this affect him a bit, even though Greg was able to lift someone twice his built so easily and slam him down with violent force. While still on the cold hard floor, Garland spun on his hands, doing an upside down cartwheel with his legs almost throwing Greg off balance. What surprised Greg is how fast he recovered from his Counter attack. Garland was on one knee, and used Bolt Dash at Greg once more, but he stopped close to Greg's open side and landed a hit by planting a fist into his stomach.  
  
Linn grimaced to the sight of seeing Greg beat up like this. She loves fights like this, but can't take it when Greg gets easily beaten by someone as experienced as Garland. She stood up and shouted at Greg, making sure he got a good sight of the hot body outfit she was wearing.  
  
"Come on, Greg! You can do it!" Linn jumped, waving Greg's shirt around. Greg felt two things as Garland's fist dig into his abdomen, now was that he felt like throwing up. Two, all the blood in his system left his fists and brain and went down south after seeing Linn's impressive figure. He shook his head, and focused back on Garland.  
  
Greg positioned his feet to stand more firmly, before he made an attempt to raise an elbow and sent it on Garland's head. But Garland had removed his hand and was already set to stop the incoming blow, just inches before it impacted. Greg looked on in shock.  
  
"Nani?" He said, thinking how Garland stopped the attack without even seeing it. He then saw one of Garland's fists coming at his face, which he had to protect using his free left hand. Greg then realized what made Garland see this coming.  
  
"Sixth Sense...the natural 'Danger Sense' that comes with the territory of extensive training and combat." Greg simply smirked up close to Garland. "Impressive...but I'm sure as hell ain't!"  
  
Garland gave himself some space from Greg's position and used a charging roundhouse kick that Greg blocked, but he didn't see the double spinning kick that followed afterwards. Greg was met with aside order of combat boots to the face, as blood spilled out of his mouth. Greg could have been easily lifted off his feet and spun out of control, if he didn't use the loss of balance to his advantage and landed on his feet, sliding away from Garland.  
  
Riku's mouth dropped at the battle. "No way! I don't think even I can match up to those two."  
  
Mana and Kari looked on in amazement, as Scorpion simply winced. Linn held onto the shirt Greg had and hoped Greg can impress her somehow.  
  
Garland simply fixed his clothing as Greg spat out the artificial blood that was in his mouth from the missing tooth, thanks to Garland's kick.  
  
"So, Greg...ready to give up?" Garland asked.  
  
"Don't give me that! This thing's only started." Greg growled, as he signaled to Garland. "Let's boogie doodie."  
  
Garland smiled at Greg and used a Bolt Dash once more at Greg, then heading down below him to attack with a Whirlwind attack.  
  
Greg crouched and opened his arms as he caught the one leg that Garland was using to attack him and used his Low Counter Blow, which caught Garland from off the floor, then Greg double palms his chest.  
  
"Predictable!" Greg shouted, as he sent Garland flying back several feet. Garland glared at Greg, who was rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Garland asked.  
  
"I...ha-ha...can't believe...oh-ho-ho...ah...ha...I actually caught you with that move!" Greg laughed. "God, that felt good. I'd always wanted to give you that since we started to spar. All I had to do was use my Low Counter Blow against your Whirlwind, and then..."  
  
"KRAK!" a Crush Punch was given from Garland, as he didn't let Greg finish his sentence. He charged him with afterwards with a Demon Hand, a single punch with incredible power and knock back which kept Greg airborne for a while. A hint of fire could be seen from the impact area where Garland landed his hit. Garland then followed up with a 'Revolver Crash', which Garland leapt into the air first smashing his left knee into Greg's face to continue the airborne juggle. Garland then finished his move by twisting his body, letting his right leg in a 210 degree rotation axe kick down on Greg.  
  
"UUUUUAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Greg shouted as he fell back, his body worn out by the punishment delivered by Garland.  
  
"GREGGIE!" Linn ran to her boyfriend as he laid on the floor, bleeding over his right eye, and his left cheek swollen. She held him up, and used the shirt she had to wipe his wound. He was STILL conscious after receiving one of Garland's most powerful moves in a 4 hit combo. "Greggie...are you okay! Please say something!"  
  
"Sensei Rio...does are some nice melons you got there...can I get a taste of those?" Greg said, as if he was seeing stars. He was dazed as hell, and Linn's face turned red at the sight.  
  
"Arrgh! What am I going to do with you!?" Linn shouted at Greg. Greg shook his head, as she looked Garland and Linn.  
  
"...Huh?! Christ...my head's feel as it's been hit with a sledgehammer..." Greg held his head and shook it to recover himself. "Damnit...I lost again, huh?"  
  
Garland stepped forward and offered to pick Greg up. Greg accepted and raised him up. "Nice match, Greg...as usual. But you get distracted too easily. That's why you lost."  
  
"I'm certain that's the previous conclusions to the same sparring we had before." Greg complained, fixing his jaw. "I swear that won't happen the next time, Garland."  
  
"You'd better keep up that spirit of yours. But I must advise you...if you get to the point when 'D' feels like coming out, start running." Garland smiled. "You'll be okay?"  
  
"Never better." Greg simply replied.  
  
"Take care of that man of yours, Linn." Garland said as he left the VR room. Outside, Snake was collecting bets from Raiden and Otacon, as Scorpion had already figured out what would happen and left for his quarters. Riku left for his, still trying to compare Greg's strength to Garland's, as Mana and Kari walked off with Campbell and Naomi. Micheal was waiting for his best friend to come out and walked out with him. He looked back to see Greg hanging his shoulders, as if he was ashamed for the loss.  
  
(Dammit...stop fooling around, Greg!) Greg thought to himself, clenching his fists. (Buck up...or you'll won't look good in front of Linn! Or anyone else!) He had seen Garland in battle before, and if that's not enough, there's the frightening Berserker that lives within Garland. Greg had see 'D' in action before and although he knew it's ill advisable to face someone with that strength, but he knew that he can be strong enough to be one like 'D'. A grin as evil as Kusanagi appeared on his face.  
  
"One day, Garland..." Greg muttered to himself. "One day, I'll be strong enough to show you who's in control of the best in hand to hand combat in FOXHOUND...and I'll have even a little something for your friend, 'D' as well. Bank on it."  
  
"What are you talking to yourself for?" Linn asked seriously.  
  
"Nothing, Linn. It's nothing." Greg replied.  
  
"I do hope you're learning from this."  
  
"I am! Don't start to sound like Rio, okay?" Greg said looking at Linn. She was worried about him and she placed a hand on his face.  
  
"You need ice for that?"  
  
"Thanks, but no. I got the nanomachines working to heal the wounds." Greg began to walk away. "I guess the time in the shower is off because I lost, huh?"  
  
A sly smile came on Linn's face. "As a matter of fact....no."  
  
"Nani?" Greg looked surprised. "Linn?"  
  
Linn purred and got close enough to Greg and stroked his cheek. She pressed her body close to his and let her breasts press against his back, as she playfully bit on his ear lobe.  
  
"Just seeing you fight has got me so turned on, you know that?" Linn told Greg. "I'll be waiting in the showers for you. Maybe you can teach me some...'secret moves' while we're there?"  
  
Greg smirked at this. "How about...'Sweet Sixty-nine'...if you change your mind?"  
  
Linn giggled as she ran away from Greg out of the room, her face a heavy red from the witty line he just gave her. "Try to catch me if you can!"  
  
Greg only smiled at himself. (At least losing has it good points sometimes...) he thought, as he left the room and chased after Linn.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Garland smirked to how it was almost simple enough to beat Greg, but he acknowledged the good fight. But something worried him when he talked to Greg the last time he saw him over the Codec. Greg explained that he was going through some changes with his powers and one of them was a pryo- kineitic ability that had been sealed within him since his teens, because of the tragic side effects it bore. As far as Linn knows of this, she has more reason to worry about how Greg will control the power to wield flames, that had been integrated into both his psychic abilities and his fighting skills.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to back her up emotionally in this. "Greg should be fine, even though he's in a bigger bind than all of us. Riku isn't the only flame wielder anymore, now he has to help Greg in any way he can to control his power."  
  
"I don't think Greg will go for that. He rather he would do it the hard way...but, I do hope Greg is okay, wherever and whatever he's doing..." Linn said sadly, looking at the ceiling of the VR training room.  
  
"He'll be back. And sure, he'll be strong enough for the next time he wants to spar." Garland said, as he left the room. Linn only shook her head as she thought of how Greg managed to get away from the Patriots so many times since he left Japan.  
  
(Greg...where are you? I need you...) she thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.  
  
12:24am, the Nevada Desert, seven hundred meters from the site of the former location of the second NERV headquarters...  
  
A dark skinned man was practicing his martial arts skills in the cold desert breeze. He had no shirt on, but only a long blue jeans and all over his back and arms were scars of the recent battles he went through in his life and just before coming to America. The cold air didn't seem to bother him a bit though. His left hand was shared the look of burns, blisters and drops of blood that leaked from his knuckles and palms, while his right one was different...everytime he clenched it and opened it back out, hints of a bright white colored flame emerged from the cuts.  
  
He gritted his teeth, as the pain in his fists and within his body increased to an unbearable extent, he simply focused on the pillar of rock that was in front of him. With a cry of agony, he charged the target, and crossed his arms, placing his hands on the top of the pillar. He gripped onto the rock, clawing into it with his bare fingers, as his face changed its expression to a close to being possessed by the power he wielded.  
  
"Asobi wa owari da!" (Playtime is over!) he shouted. The rock combusted as he commanded the input of his power into the rock as his body generated enough heat to increase its temperature, then he made a dashing 180 degrees punch with his right fist once smashing into it, then changing to the other fist, performing the same attack animation three times, before he changed into a body tossing maneuver using his shoulder to add to the hits, only to finish by stretching his clenched hand outwards while attacking turning twice, before he finished the technique with a rising, flaming uppercut.  
  
By the time he was done, the rock was smashed into pieces, smoke and ashes was seen surrounding the area the rock was. He fell on one knee, holding unto his right hand in pain. He looked down at the desert ground, tears streaming out of his eyes, as his Codec was playing the '99 version theme of Kyo Kusanagi's 'Tears'. He thought he had it right this time, but he was still far from accomplishing his perfect technique.  
  
"Dammit...I'm still...not too strong..." he said to himself panting. "I can't be lacking in strength like this...I can do better."  
  
He stood up, feeling renergized and ready to take on the world. "One more time, then..." He stopped for a moment and relaxed his hands. "What is it now, Seraph?"  
  
"Greg, Yuina's been asleep from training for two hours now." a tall woman with long silvery hair that ended to her thighs, dressed in black clothing that hugged her body spoke from behind. "You should get some rest as well."  
  
Greg Kinezono simply scoffed. "A biodroid having worries for me? That's a new one. I'd thought after Mantis, you will stop surprising me, Seraph."  
  
Seraph shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Yuina will be disappointed to see you hurt yourself like this for the sake of her."  
  
"Whatever. I still have to fully utilize this new power I have, and not to mention integrate it with my fighting skills. I have a lot of brushing up to do despite all the crap that's happened." Greg replied.  
  
He walked past her to a downed Harrier he had stolen from the Delmos Corporation when he was captured by them for his powers, several weeks after his showdown with Psycho Mantis. There was a campfire close by, and surrounding it were a sleeping Yuina Hatori, Rie Petoriakowa, who apparently was handcuffed and asleep as well. Also with them who were sleeping was Nagi Naoe and his girlfriend Tot, Aika Sumeragi, and Rio Kinezono, Greg's master and surrogate mother. Rio and Aika both had come to find Greg just after he was captured by the Delmos just as when he was going to hunt Reese for what had happened, but unfortunately was captured and had his right nano arm forcefully tested on with Ultranate, a bio organic weapon that somehow increased his psychic powers by accident. Recently, he has been having trouble controlling this new addition, as the nanomachines in his body somehow 'conflicts' with his body with internal body attacks.  
  
Greg looked around and saw that Riku Hanabishi hasn't returned from his shopping yet, although it was Greg who preferred to do that for him before. He simply shrugged his shoulders as he took out a can of beer from a cooler that was close by to the tent. The blood that still was stained on his hands was covering the outer layers of the can he was holding.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Greg asked rudely at Seraph, trying not to wake up Yuina or the others.  
  
"You should get your wounds healed up soon, Greg." Seraph spoke. "There's no telling if you may get infected by them."  
  
"These wounds are nothing to what I have in store for the Patriots." Greg returned the answer, while he drank from the can. "Besides, there's nothing you can do for the 'damage' that's done to me. The most I can do is make the Patriots pay double for what they stole from Yuina and Mantis."  
  
Seraph stayed quiet and took a close look at the new Greg Kinezono. He has changed totally in both look and personality since the augmentation of his powers made him aware of the destiny he had in the future. Greg had seen Third Impact happened because of the empathic barrier that was broken within his psychic gifts. That was partly a mistake on Greg's part. Just at that time, Mantis invaded his mind and revealed the darkest fear that Greg thought he was able to shut away...the fear that the day everyone he cares about will all be gone, and he had felt the loss and deaths of all that meant dear to him...that day was the Third Impact and it was enough to make him go near insane and lose his spirit.  
  
If he hadn't found his way to counter his fear, by remembering the moments he shared with his girlfriend Linn Aramaki, and the price that is returned to him when he protects people with his powers, he may as well ended up dying from his own power or worst yet, being possessed by it! Now, he is determined as hell to take on the Patriots and what they will throw at him. Lt. Matthew Reese had already made his life a living hell, turning Greg into a criminal wanted by the law. As bad as this seems, he can use this as a perfect opportunity to throw a wrench in the Patriots other plans, while gaining experience to perfect his fighting styles.  
  
He simply sighed and smiled at Seraph after a moment of silence. "Sorry about that, Seraph...things haven't been moving...smoothly for me lately. Too much has happened, and we're still one level one of bringing down the Patriots. They have some strong operations going on that may somehow be connected to the Ultimatum Gear, and that's why I have to brace myself for the worst."  
  
"By continuing to harm yourself to become stronger? What about your condition?" Seraph asked.  
  
"I can survive. It's not the first time this thing has got to me, you know." Greg said, sitting down to open a map. As he got as a red marker out and started to pinpoint locations in America and around the world, Riku walks after stopping a rental jeep, holding a crate of accessories. He noticed Greg's newly opened wounds.  
  
"Have you been training again, Greg?" Riku asked.  
  
"He has." Seraph said. "He's has been performing that Kamakura hold over two hours since you left to get supplies. Over seventy times he has done so, if I'm correct."  
  
"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Riku shouted, but Greg instantly glared at him, making keep quiet before Yuina woke up. Luckily, she didn't. "Sorry about that..."  
  
"Look, you guys don't worry about my health, or how my powers will affect the mission." Greg said, looking back at the map. "We still have to look into what happened with NERV's second branch...I suspect the Patriots may be behind this as a way to throw Snake and company off."  
  
"And if it's Dead Cell that's responsible?" Riku asked.  
  
"Well, then my calculations are dead on...I think." Greg replied, brushing back his newly cut hair. He had to dye the hair back to dark back and it was long deserved for a haircut since his 'reality check'. "Whatever the case may be, we have to ally ourselves with as much help as possible to confront both Dead Cell, the Patriots, and I'm betting Schwartz as well..."  
  
Nagi simply groaned a bit in his sleep at the mention. Greg remembered his recent run-in with Brad Crawford, Schudich and Farfarfello of Schwartz before coming to America. Farfarfello badly wanted to carve Greg into cold cuts the next time he met him. His plan backfired and Greg gave him a beating that had him begging for mercy.  
  
"I don't have to be reminded of what those flies are plotting. I believe Nagi's story that he left Schwartz, but..." Greg folded his arms and leaned back. "I'm only a fugitive and the last thing I want to do is involve you guys in this mess. Ask me again just why did you tag along with Yuina and Seraph? Is it just for curiosity...or that Rie has caught your eye?"  
  
Riku simply jumped to Greg's analyzing. Before he can get to thinking of any thoughts about Rie, Greg interrupted his friend.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Riku. She's my prisoner, who was working for that freakish Delmo group that tried to kill sensei Rio and Aika." Greg said. "I captured her as an incentive for Hagen, who I feel is holding back information to more of the Patriots plans. She can prove useful later on."  
  
Riku flapped mouth, before he shut it. "I still don't get why you have to do this, Greg. Why we can't just call for help from FOXHOUND and just tell them straight on what's happened?"  
  
"That is what they are waiting on. If I continue to work rogue and take out the Patriots' projects one by one, it will make things for the guys back at Japan easier." Greg smirked. "Trust me on this, my plan will work."  
  
"Okay, then, Greg." Riku yawned.  
  
"You should get some shuteye. We have been through a rough day and everything." Greg commented. "Plus, we have to walk to where NERV's second branch was located, so get enough sleep until early dawn."  
  
"Fine then. Good night, Greg. You too, Seraph." Riku looked for his sleeping bag and got into it. Greg looked at the people that were quietly resting and thought about the pain that the Patriots caused to Yuina. Now an even bigger threat called the Third Impact is approaching, and if he is not prepared, everyone of the people around him, plus the existence of humanity will cease to exist. It was now his personal mission to make sure to this does not happen.  
  
"I'm going to practice my moves some more." Greg simply said, as he walked away from the campsite. Seraph stepped forward.  
  
"You mustn't! You can't keep hurting yourself for the sake of the innocent." Seraph said.  
  
"Oh, you want to stop me?" Greg said, letting a white flame emerged from his nano arm. "Just try, and you'll be sorry."  
  
"You're insane. You're only end up dying if you continue like this."  
  
"That's a chance I have to take. Also...Yuina's depending on me." Greg said seriously. "If I fail her now, then how will she be able to look at herself with confidence? I'd learned a lot from Yuina's pain, and it taught me a lot of things. The most I can do it pay her back...by making sure no one close to her doesn't suffer, because of the evil of this world."  
  
Seraph only looked at Greg and stepped aside. "I'll be retiring for the night. Don't overexert yourself."  
  
"Hmmph. I thought you would say that you've given up resisting." Greg simply said putting the flame out, as Seraph went to her sleeping bag next to Yuina's. Greg looked at her and only frowned slightly before he walked to the self made training grounds.  
  
(I'll be damned to let anymore dreadful things happen to my friends...or to everyone else!) Greg clenched his fists. (I'll be stronger by the time I get back to Japan and then the Patriots will regret choosing the wrong nigger to piss off.)  
  
He then remembered Rei Ayanami. If she didn't call him during his training trial, he wouldn't have found the answer to controlling his new strength. He smiled at the thought of repaying her for that the moment he returned to Tokyo-3.  
  
"Well, guess to start with the Kamakura again, as usual..." Greg thought to himself, as he got into his Freestyle Mode, one of his varying fighting techniques for his new powers. "Let's dance."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in Japan...  
  
Shinji, Touji, Kensuke and James all came along in a row back to the Katsuragi residence. Kari, Rei, Hikari, Mana and a fuming Asuka was with them as well. Kensuke had his camcorder ready to see Snake and Raiden for his personal collection. They all stopped at the door, when Shinji pressed on the doorbell.  
  
"I do hope you guys are ready." Shinji said to Kensuke.  
  
Kensuke replied with a fervent nod. "Anytime."  
  
The door opens and Snake grinned at the sight of the group of children in front of him. "Well, well...welcome home, Shinji, Rei."  
  
Shinji only grinned at Snake. "Umm...hello, David."  
  
"I see that you had to bring your friends with you." Snake looked and saw that his closest friends had come along with him. "Well, don't keep them waiting. Let them in."  
  
As all the students filed in along with the FOXHOUND youngsters, they almost jumped when they saw Misato by the refrigerator. It appears that she was in the process of getting dinner started.  
  
"Oh, seems that I have to prepare more for the guests." Misato smirked at the children.  
  
"Ah...Miss Misato!" Touji mumbled, but Hikari gave him a simple shove, reminding him that he should keep his attention on her in the future. "...sorry about that, Hikari."  
  
Misato only chuckled a bit as she turned to Shinji. "So, Shinji, just why did you have to bring everyone of your friends here?"  
  
Shinji placed his bag down, and sat down on the dinner table. "Well, it was Kensuke's idea. He wanted to personally meet Snake and  
  
Raiden, as well as the other members of FOXHOUND. He also wanted to ask some questions...I do hope you won't mind the extra guests here."  
  
"No, I don't mind." Misato replied. "Well, don't keep the suspense, Kensuke. There's Snake."  
  
Kensuke was nervous to shake Snake's hand, but he put up a straight face and shook it. "Um...Mr. Snake...?"  
  
"Please, kid. Just plain David would do." Snake replied. "What is it you wanted to ask?"  
  
"That Arsenal Gear that's in the Geofront...any chance we could get to see it?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Anytime. But you could get lost in that thing. Just ask anytime, and one of our FOXHOUND agents will give you a tour."  
  
Kensuke looked on gleefully at Snake, as Touji stepped forward. "Hey, Dave...is it alright if I call you that?"  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"I've been hearing a lot of rumors flying about with the terrorists still occupying the city. Are you sure it's even safe for everyone to be wandering about?" Touji asked.  
  
"So far, Dead Cell seems to have made a retreat for now, but so far, we have no idea about SEELE's status." Snake replied. "My only guess is that they may be preparing a strike on NERV..."  
  
"But, we'll be ready for them." James said, taking out 'Fate' and holding it.  
  
"We have all the help we can get from FOXHOUND that will counter this threat and what the Patriots may throw at us." Kari said.  
  
Hikari snapped her fingers. "Oh! That reminds me...David...Shinji told us about what you told him of them. Even the teacher seems to have no idea about them." Hikari said.  
  
Snake nodded his head, as he stood up. "It seems that you kids are in need for a higher learning. I think you may as well sit down and listen to what I have to say, especially you too, Shinji."  
  
"Okay." Shinji replied, remembering that his father was one of the Wisemen as well. He may as well pay heed to Snake's tale and learn from it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
SEELE Heaquarters...  
  
"So...that's the plan." Solidus said, as the rest of Dead Cell sat around him on the conference table. Vamp was at Fortune's side, but they weren't the only people there. A young girl with short purple hair, and a long ponytail that was tied into a strand. Her body was worn in a tight black body suit, covered in a green cloak. Her eyes were droopy, but had an unemotional effect on it. It was as if she was an assassin version of Rei.  
  
"We'll strike NERV after the extermination of the 17th Angel." Ocelot spoke. "With SEELE under our reins, the forces against Snake will be insurmountable."  
  
"Not to mention the added forces of Schwartz and our young friend, Chole here." Vamp smiled at the girl. Chole simply glared at Vamp and returned her focus back to Farfarfello, who was also in the room. He too is an expert knife thrower, much to par with Scorpion and Chloe.  
  
"There's still another problem...Gregory Kinezono." Fortune said. "He managed to bring down the new S3 program that the Patriots were creating, named the 'Angel Slayer' program. Since then, he's been bringing down the Patriots other plans for control."  
  
"Ocelot, I thought that you had planned to keep Kinezono occupied long enough from Japan. We have to keep him away from here long enough by the time the 16th Angel arrives." Solidus said.  
  
"No need to worry, King. There are other 'potentials' that are being targeted by the Patriots that shall keep him occupied." Ocelot replied.  
  
"But even with his new powers, he' s still a threat." Brad Crawford said. "I'd faced him before coming here, and he was able to defeat us all without much breaking a sweat."  
  
"That is why I have Shade pursuing him and Yuina Hatori until a change of orders in arranged."  
  
"Once we get those FOXHOUND meddlers out of the way, we can strike the Patriots and seize Ultimatum Gear for ourselves."  
  
Crawford said. "Ocelot, you'd better keep your end of the bargain."  
  
"Why, of course, Crawford." Ocelot smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere else in France...a tall man in his late thirties with blond hair that was tied into a single ponytail was sipping a cup of tea outside a cafe and reading his newspapers. He saw the headlines concerning NERV and shook his head.  
  
"I do hope my precious Kari is doing well..." he said, then he saw two women in front of him when he lowered his papers. One was tall in her thirties as well, with long blonde hair, while the other girl with her was Japanese with short black hair. He noticed they were staring at him...and they had guns in their holsters. The younger Japanese girl, who couldn't looked more than sixteen, stepped to the man.  
  
"Jean-Luc Mondeau?" the young girl asked.  
  
Jean stood up seriously. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"We have a message from Gregory Kinezono." The blonde woman said. "It's urgent that you come with us."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawK: Uh, yeah. I've decided to make this fic into a MULTICROSSOVER. Geez...now you see why I took SO LONG with this update. Sorry about the long wait, but it was worth it. I do hope you stick for the future chapters, because I plan to do some Bonus Chapters in the fic, as well as some side stories for my OC's. Also, this may be a fifty to a hundred Chapter fic, so you can expect some good shit happening, because I want to carry this fic into the 'SnakeEater' storyline.  
  
And now, your long awaited omake starring me, the Guilty Gear X2 and Xenogears girls! Yow, baby!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I had just beaten I-no with Dizzy and is about to beat her ass again with a Gold Dizzy. Surprisingly, he beats her no sooner than twenty seconds into the fight. Then, he smiles to himself while watching her Ending 2.  
  
ShardclawK: Hmmm...(sighs dreamily) Oh...I wish I had a Dizzy for myself to relieve me of this writer's block I have now and again...  
  
A knock on my bedroom door was heard.  
  
ShardclawK: Now who could that be...?  
  
I open the door and see a young Gear with a large black wing, a white one, and a tail. She had blue hair that was tied into a cute yellow ribbon and was wearing a very sexy and revealing outfit of black and white. It just happened to be Dizzy herself. With her was Millia Rage, Baiken, Jam Kuradoberi, Elyham Van Houten and a sixteen year old Emeralda who was holding two Outrage, the Thunderseal and the Fireseal.  
  
Dizzy: Ummm...hello.  
  
ShardclawK: Oh...my...GOD!  
  
Dizzy: Are you Mr. ShardclawKusanagi?  
  
ShardclawK: Yes...that's me.  
  
Millia: Take him!  
  
Dizzy pushes me on the bed with her tail, then starts to straddle me, while Millia uses her hair to bound my hands together. Baiken holds her sword at my throat.  
  
Baiken: Why did you take so long with the update?  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, come on. I'm only one guy. I have work and...I had problems...and...  
  
Millia: Tut, tut, tut...poor Kusanagi. All that hard work can make you go insane, especially since you don't have any ladies to help you...'speed' things up.  
  
Jam: That's why Tempest sent us to get your ideas going again. Just tell us what we should do for you and we'll be more than happy to do it.  
  
ShardclawK: Anything?  
  
Elly: Anything.  
  
ShardclawK: Okay...  
  
I got up as Millia lets me go. I stepped outside and came back with a roll of masking tape, a spray can of whip cream and another containing chocolate syrup.  
  
ShardclawK: Dizzy, Elly, get out of your clothes and down into your panties. Then, lie on my bed on your knees.  
  
Dizzy and Elly do just so. They were topless, and looked so gosh darn sexy, just sitting there looking at each other in their femine half nakedness and cotton white panties.  
  
ShardclawK: Now, I'll bound your hands together like this, see?  
  
The masking tape is wrapped around the girls wrists when they crossed each other. Both of them gasped in excitement to this.  
  
ShardclawK: Now...comes the whipped cream and the syrup! Cover your eyes!  
  
I spray the cream and syrup all over them. They squeal in even more excitement.  
  
ShardclawK: Now...Baiken, Jam and Emeralda...get out of your own clothes and clean them off!  
  
Jam, Millia, Emeralda and Baiken does that, and so begins the most kinkiest, and tastesist hot, lesbian action the Kusanagi Flame has put off so far. I sit back and watch the orgy take place, before letting out a big nosebleed.  
  
ShardclawK: Nothing than seeing a half-naked Dizzy getting chocolate eaten off to get me turned on...until the next update! 


	19. Bonus Chapter: Ladies Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! See the previous Chapter to see which belongs to what and whom. I do own Greg, Linn and Kari though...and Ultimatum Gear as well.  
  
The camera shows our author playing Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner in Gendou's office, with the floor showing a Jehuty sketch (unlockable background art when you beat all the Extra Missions with the highest record), and a half naked Dizzy, still covered in whipped cream, purring onto the author's back, cheering him on. He was attempting to beat one of his old scores in the Zoradius mini game, when he turns to see the audience and bows.  
  
ShardclawK: Another bout of problems have plagued me yet again to update this story, that's why the hiatus has kept me from doing what I do best...updating my famous fics for you guys fast enough. Hopefully, that problem should be cleared up soon, but for now, here's a bonus chapter to fill the wanting need of the die hard fans of this classic Eva/MGS crossover. It's an idea I shared recently with another author, named Lyrix of Azn Ethix, whose the creator of his Resident Evil/ crossover, named, Capcom vs. SNK: Infiltration, one of my most favourite stories right now. It's on my favourites list to those who want a good read of probably one of the biggest crossover fics anywhere on FF.net. I'd thought I do the same with my fic. Hope you guys will like this one. Just thought I would have with this fic like this for a while. This is one event that happened some time when Gendou expired and the cast were out having a celebration. And to some of you who sent me presents for my birthday recently...I got a recording to show what really happened. Dizzy...  
  
Dizzy: Yes, the ever-so great-dapper of fanfiction and grand killer of everyone's hated Incredible Wanker Man, Gendou Ikari, master Kusanagi? What is it do you need?  
  
ShardclawK: Bend over and just place the tape dated 'Kusanagi's birthday bash, April 24th' in the VCR for me?  
  
Dizzy: Umm...you just want the fan boys to see my cute behind when I do that, eh Shardclaw?  
  
ShardclawK: Not just that...I'm going to smack it real hard until I bring out your Gold powers to make things REAL interesting! Now, turn over and get that tape rolling.  
  
Dizzy: Ahhh! Yes! Yes, master Kusanagi! Oh, I'm so bad! But can it wait until at the end of this Chapter?  
  
ShardclawK: Sheesh...fine, then...gosh, you know how to ruin things, don't you, Diz? No matter...I'm going to discipline you until you behave.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion  
  
Bonus Chapter: Ladies' Night  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was another different kind of night in the city of Tokyo-3, and several groups of the staff of NERV was having a ball celebrating the dead weight that has been recently lifted off their shoulders, that of the name of Gendou Ikari. Among those groups was several of the female technicians of NERV, including Maya Ibuki, and Dr. Ritsuko Akagi who happened to be with Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich and Micheal 'Venom' Hansen. After running into Emma Emmerich, who was with Makoto Hyuga at the time in the same nightclub, they talked awhile about what the norms of both FOXHOUND and NERV.  
  
"I still can't believe that even commandos like Garland and Greg can exist." Ritsuko was amazed by the tales Micheal shared about his closest friends, Garland Durev and Greg Kinezono.  
  
"Well, what I told you about them pales in comparison to what they can do during combat." Micheal replied. "I'm sure the next time Greg gets to spar with Garland, it'll truly be something to see."  
  
"And I take it you're just as good as they are?" Ritsuko smiled at her friend.  
  
"One of the best there is." Micheal replied. He was enjoying the companionship he was having with Ritsuko.  
  
Maya and Otacon were still having drinks alongside with Emma and Makoto. On another table, Meryl Silverburgh was seated alongside Shigeru Aoba, and Linn Aramaki. Linn was still depressed a bit that Greg wasn't with her, despite all the dangers he had just recently gone through.  
  
"I see...so he's on a personal hunt for the Patriots..." Shigeru answered, as he sipped on some light bourbon.  
  
"Yeah...that boyfriend of mine would do anything to get attention. It's almost no wonder Reese tried to kick him out of FOXHOUND because he knows what evil Reese is capable of..." the ever so attractive Linn Aramaki said, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay...Riku, Nagi and Tot are with him..." Meryl said. She looked around the lively environment and spotted three of NERV's female technicians singing as back up to Rosemary's singing on the karaoke machine. She had a lovely voice to listen to, as Raiden was seated in one area with Garland Durev, and nodding his head to the beat of the song being played.  
  
"I do wish Greg was here..." Linn said to herself with a smile on her face. "He would know how to make things lively around here..."  
  
"Meaning...?" Maya Ibuki asked.  
  
"Well..." Linn blushed a little before speaking. "You may now know it before...but, he's a pretty good...umm...rapper..."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped to listening to Linn. Who would have thought the newest psychic soldier of FOXHOUND was an entertainer to boot?  
  
"Who still raps at this time of age?" Ritsuko asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Hey! Greg would feel insulted to hear that!" Linn exclaimed. "Besides, I kind of like him even more when he does it. I had this talk with him sometime ago and he said that if he wasn't going to join FOXHOUND, he would have see to it to become a rapper."  
  
"That's a crazy, yet admirable inspiration Greg has..." Garland said.  
  
"Yeah..." Makoto shook his head. Then he turned to face Emma. She looked more beautiful because of the slight change of when anyone last saw her alive from the Big Shell incident. She had truly developed to an attractive woman. Emma noticed he was staring back at her in a way that made her blush. Since they two had been assigned to work together when Shinji was taken in by Evangelion Unit 01, they has become close friends and signs of something even more was starting to show.  
  
From a table near them, Dr. Naomi Hunter was kicking back to enjoy the surroundings around her. Next seated with her was some more of NERV's male and female staff. She too was enjoying the company of such remarkable people.  
  
"Mei-Ling's missing out on such a fun time..." Naomi said to Meryl.  
  
"Yeah. It would be great if she and Roy were here..." Meryl replied.  
  
Just at that time, Rosemary had asked the DJ to change the rhythm of the songs and let some slow music play. She then got off the stage and took Raiden by the hand, and started to dance with him.  
  
Then, Maya dragged Otacon to dance with her.  
  
Ritsuko dragged Micheal.  
  
Shigeru was dragged by Meryl.  
  
Emma dragged Makoto.  
  
Garland was almost mugged by four of NERV's attractive female staff and after some hesitation, bothered to dance with them for awhile.  
  
Naomi was offered to dance with a number of male NERV staff.  
  
Linn didn't bother to dance with anyone, but remained seated and watched her friend from both NERV and FOXHOUND get along. She was thinking of Greg and how safe he can be.  
  
(Greg...) she thought to herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"And after a third encore, that was Gregory K and his group, everyone!" a DJ announced in another nightclub from the other side of the planet, somewhere in the city of Las Vegas as Greg stepped of the stage, wearing his Kyo '99 cosplay outfit. He had just put up another performance of his much perceived dream of singing. Yuina Hatori, Seraph, Tot and Aika Sumeragi stepped off the stage behind him.  
  
"It appears that the audience can't get enough of you, Greg." Aika smiled at Greg, as he wiped off the sweat off his brow.  
  
"Yeah..." Greg simply shook his head, as he headed to the back room, where Riku Hanabishi, Nagi Naoe, Rie Petriokiwa, and Rio Kinezono were waiting for him.  
  
"Another great performance by the great Greg." Nagi smiled at Greg. "I wonder how long you have to keep this up until we get back to Japan..."  
  
"Just as long we can get Reese and the Patriots to notice me." Greg smirked, cracking his neck. He stared at Seraph and Yuina. "Yuina, you sound beautiful as always. Keep it up."  
  
"Um...thanks, sempai Kinezono." Yuina blushed. She was enjoying spending time with Greg and his friends. "I'll do my best not to disappoint you."  
  
"Who said you were disappointing us?" Tot said, placing her Muramasa back into the jeep they group were travelling.  
  
"Yeah, you got a great talent in singing Yuina. As do Greg." Riku replied. "But...what good this will do for FOXHOUND?"  
  
"Dude...you kids ask too many questions." Greg waved a finger at him. "It's all part of my 'master plan.' "  
  
"I don't like the sound of that..." Rio replied. "It's probably a translation for stirring up trouble, I bet it is."  
  
"Trust me on this, okay, Rio?" Greg replied, with a glare at her. "Until we get back to Japan, this is the best way to confuse the Patriots of trapping us in their own grand plot. Dead Cell is small fry compared to what we learned when we got Lilica out of Mantis trap."  
  
"Tot? Can I use your harisen for a second?" Rio asked Tot.  
  
"Sure." Tot handed Rio her paper fan, then Rio thwacked Greg on the head hard with it.  
  
"OWWW!" Greg rubbed his head where a bump was growing. "What was that for?"  
  
"You forgot the promise you made already?!" Rio exclaimed, waving it at Greg to hit him a second time.  
  
"Oh, geez..." Greg cowered in front of Rio. "Do I have to call you that in front of everyone?"  
  
Rio came seconds to hit Greg on the head, before he shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay...I'm sorry. I'll be careful with this mission...mom." Greg felt miserable when he said that. Since he survived his battle with Mantis, he is now indebted to call Rio his mother.  
  
Rio sighed heavily and gave Tot back her fan. "That makes me feel a lot better. If you want to keep it up, just don't forget to call me that, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, sen...mom." Greg said, as the group started to dock the jeep and prepare to leave. Rie simply smirked at Greg.  
  
"Serves you right trying to act like a sitting duck for the enemy..." Rie taunted Greg.  
  
"Shut up, you little short-skirt wearing trouble maker." Greg replied. "Or else...I'll be handcuffing YOU and Riku together if you cause trouble for all of us, got it?"  
  
Rie gulped to hearing this from Greg. "What!? Why would you even..."  
  
"Forget it. I can see for myself that wherever this mess is heading, you two will be needing each other more often." Greg said seriously. "We have no time, right?"  
  
Rie stayed quiet and seated herself next to Aika and Riku. Greg then sat alongside with Yuina.  
  
( I have to let James and the others know what shit Solidus has planned for Ultimatum Gear and fast.) Greg thought. (If I don't make it back to Japan before the next Angel attack...I don't know what I would do. Just pray for the best, Greg.)  
  
Greg and his group left the club to venture through the country some more to find more of the Patriots plans involving NERV. Evil has a new game for all of the forces of good involved and Greg has to figure out what it is before its too late.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dizzy: Huh? That's it? The Chapter's done already?  
  
ShardclawK: Yeah, sorry if people find it that way. But, shorter Chapters are easier to do and get done faster, I guess. Also, it's one of those fun- to-do Chapters that has to be included. Took me three to four hour straight to get this chapter done alone too. Record time!  
  
Dizzy: In other words, you were just messing around with the story for the benefit of updating quick enough, huh?  
  
ShardclawK: What's wrong with that? I told the fans that I have a tough life everyday, I even lost the original work for the Chapters and Soldier X as well...AGAIN! And just when I was going to update the fic too! Oh, the horror never ends...it seems the fans of Gregory Kinezono's crazy adventures will have to wait until I get that one done. Why does this always happen to me?  
  
Dizzy: Poor Kusanagi...why must a great author like you go through so much for the fans? But don't you worry...I got the tape ready.  
  
ShardclawK: Well, waste no time! It's showtime!  
  
Dizzy presses the play button and it shows a picture beating the crap of Gendou in the Aumaan Core area of the Second Runner. I had Naked Jehuty, while he got to pilot Aumaan Anubis. I was easily beating his ass using mad runner skills and beating the clock time. (Yes, it's possible to beat Anubis in UNDER five minutes! Takes mad skills, though...)  
  
Gendou: Damn...his powers are far superior to mines...I can't even see where he's attacking me...  
  
ShardclawK is using Zero Shift like crazy and always landing a 'Critical' hit on Gendou.  
  
ShardclawK: Give it up, wankster! You don't have the stuff to hit with me!  
  
ShardclawK easily evaporates Anubis and exits the area. I leap out, and proceeds to my new office in NERV, completely redecorated and is now packed with a large waterbed. He then opens the door and sees Jam, Millia, Elly and Dizzy dancing to 50 Cents' 'Its your Birthday.'  
  
Millia: Shardclaw, I see you've have returned from kicking Gendou's ass once more.  
  
ShardclawK: As always, easy pickings. Even with Damaged Jehuty, it's still a waste of my time to kill a wanker like him.  
  
Jam: Oh, but the fans do love it.  
  
Elly: Oh, yeah...Tempest was just here to drop some more...presents.  
  
ShardclawK: I can imagine...so what did he bring me this time?  
  
From the floor before me, an elevator shaft appears, revealing four girls who happened to be Soulcalibur's famous Ivy Valentine, Xenosaga's Shion Uzuki and the battle android, KOS-MOS, and Final Fantasy 7's Tifa Lockheart.  
  
ShardclawK: Oh...crap!  
  
Ivy: You took forever for the update to arrive, Kusanagi! Now...you must be punished for keeping Tempest and the rest of your fans waiting so long.  
  
Shion: We're going to fix you up real good so that writer's block doesn't come back again. That, plus for not inviting us to your birthday party.  
  
KOS-MOS: For this occasion, I'll shall initiate the Hyper Sexually Active Program Shion has hard coded into my CPU, capable of over 200 different sexual orientations to torture you with.  
  
Tifa: Hey, don't forget, he must have the lubricant to start things off.  
  
ShardclawK: Let me guess...Tempest sent you guys, huh?  
  
KOS-MOS: That is correct. He also sent full sized and working clone of the Omnigear Fenrir complete with Kishin Sword and an infinite fuel drive, as well as insta-infinity mode switch, a Super Ultra-Rare copy of Dead or Alive 3 with nude mode, and he has thrown in my custom-made stunner rifle.  
  
Just then, Ai Yori Aoshi's Miyabi Kagurazaki, Tina Foster, and Taeko Minazuki steps in the office, wearing sexy maids and catgirl costumes with big smiles on their faces.  
  
Tina: There you are!  
  
Taeko: Wow...the great Shardclaw himself...just thinking of what we're going to do with him, makes me weak with excitement! Oh, I want to be the first to use the whip cream!  
  
Miyabi: I got the strap ons and candles to help the desperate ones before Shardclaw takes care of them. Not to mention the aspirin he'll be needing.  
  
ShardclawK: Mommy...who sent you guys?  
  
Miyabi: None other than DarkFusion himself. He just loves it whenever you do something bad to Gendou, which he likes so much.  
  
ShardclawK: Hmph...if you gals want to teach me more lessons of keeping things updated more often, I suggest that you have to try a little harder.  
  
From behind me, Ken Marinaris, wearing the white tank top ( can be seen if you get the requirements done to view the alternate cut scene) and a pink hot-pants presses herself behind me, while Miang Hwaa does the same, wearing sexy white lace lingerie.  
  
Ken: Caught you now, Kusanagi! There's no escape from us.  
  
ShardclawK, staring at her large mammaries: YOW, BABY!  
  
Miang: Tempest made sure to give us enough Valium to keep us going that will even make a nun horny. You've been so naughty to keep us waiting like this...  
  
Ken: And in case he runs, some of the girls of KOF are waiting outside for him. Angel, Kula, Mai, Yuri, Hinako, May Lee, and Whip are ready for him.  
  
She then take out the scotch tape and wraps my hands together, then begins to spray the whips cream into my pants while the other girls start to lick their lips and starts to strip each other's clothing.  
  
Ken: Now the REAL party can begin!  
  
ShardclawK: (Crying Tears of pleasure) This is the BEST birthday party I've ever had.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dizzy: Kusanagi, that was unbelievable! Don't tell me that you updated this fic because you wanted to do that omake!?  
  
ShardclawK: That, plus to show my appreciation for the existence of the Second Runner. That game is a masterpiece, I bow to Konami whenever I play that game. If the gameplay alone don't shock you, the story will surely surprise hard core Metal Gear Solid fans, because it's so much like MGS. Plus, Dingo Egret is one helluva guy to have as a hero to play. He's like a Solid Snake version of Evangelion. So to anyone who hasn't played it to the end yet...do it now. The final battle sequences will leave you in tears of joy (or just get you emotional ) when you see the ultimate twist...I won't ruin it for those who haven't seen it yet...  
  
Dizzy: See you all in the next update! And remember, please review! Don't be afraid to send master Kusanagi more girls.  
  
ShardclawK: Dizzy, after that experience with KOS-MOS and Ken, I don't think I can get writer's block for another month or so. But to make sure that doesn't happen, I'll getting Ken, and Elly to do the same thing like the last twisted omake and have myself eat off of them....  
  
Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.  
  



	20. Bonus Chapter: Snake Explains it All!

Disclaimer: See the previous Chapters. Oh, and Nan-bot is my property. Fear the blue screen!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Opening Omake: Shardclaw's Zako Survival Mode, Level 07  
  
The scene opens up to show ShardclawK playing on his PS2 again in his new (which was formerly Gendou's) office at NERV, the game was Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny.  
  
ShardclawK: Hot damn...Oyu's such a goddess of a ninja chick...(then turns to see the camera at him) WAAH! You guys are here already? Sorry for the extremely long wait....you should be used to the excuses for the delay in updating this fic regularly by now, plus a particular story arc in my side story, 'Soldier X' has been my main priority for a while. But worry not, by the time that arc is finished, you should be seeing the things that you fan- boys and fan-girls have been waiting for....yeah, I'm talking about the pairings taking place.  
  
Random Fan Girl 1: About time! I'm really waiting to see when Snake finally gets serious with Misato!  
  
Random Fan boy 1: And what about Shinji and Rei? Or Touji and Hikari?  
  
ShardclawK: Give me a break, will ya? I'm not such of a desperate romantic if that's what you thought of me. Sure, I may lose my head whenever I see a new fic featuring my most personal favourite pairing, Touji x Hikari, but I have a timing for everything...getting Tuxedo Snake in Substance is hard work, so I want to dress him up for the right occasion when he gets together with Misato when I'll eventually unlock him.  
  
Snake: Why you lazy, perverted author! I can't wait that long, neither can Misato!  
  
Misato: Maybe we should do something that will make him move things a little faster so everyone can see the two of us get together, not to mention seeing some more action and suspense.  
  
ShardclawK: And what may I ask how are you going to do that?  
  
Misato: Oh, girls!  
  
From the office door, a group of both sexy and cute girls stepped in. They were Kasumi, Ayane, Lei-Fang, Tina Armstrong and Helena of the Dead or Alive series. And of course, they were wearing sexy alternate catgirl outfits.  
  
Kasumi: Hello, Kusanagi. You sure got guts to keep us waiting for an update to your most famous fic. So DarkFusion sent us as a thanks in helping him in Guilty Gear X2, and to make sure you don't keep him waiting for any slow delays in your fics.  
  
ShardclawK: Ha! You girls have to catch me if you want to discipline me first! Ja ne! (Later!)  
  
I then grab both the Fireseal and Thunderseal, throws a stun grenade and equipped the stunner rifle, snipes Kasumi with a tranq shot before grabbing her and escaping to my enhanced Fernir. The grenade goes off, causing a Alert Mode and the background music for the VR Missions in Substance in that mode begins to play.  
  
Snake: After him!  
  
The remaining DOA girls, Solid Snake, Misato, several fanboys and fangirls chase after me, but then Nan-Bot and KOS-MOS appeared with a smiling Gold I- no.  
  
Nan-Bot: BZZZT...ANYONE WHO WANTS THE GREAT KUSANAGI FLAME HAS TO GET THROUGH ME! ACTIVATING GOLD POWERS!  
  
KOS-MOS: Estimated time of combat...approximately 2:43 seconds. That should provide enough time for Shardclaw to make his escape. Modifying external appearance to engage battle. Prepare yourselves!  
  
I-no: So, who wants to dance with me?  
  
As Nan-bot kept the group occupied, Shardclaw can be seen piloting Fenrir and stopping at the GeoFront, which I leap out with a sleeping Kasumi and still holding unto the stunner rifle.  
  
ShardclawK: Phew...safe for now....  
  
Just then, a set of kunai almost pins my head to a tree behind him, if I hadn't moved seconds before. I turn to see Naruto's Temari holding unto her oversized fan, and behind her was Rurouni Kenshin's Misao Mikamachi. But they weren't the only ones standing before me, as Final Fantasy 8's Quistis Trepe was holding on to her whip, as well as FF3's Terra Bradford and Celes Chere were seen licking their lips staring at me. Also with them, were Soulcalibur 2's Cassandra, Talim and Seung Mina.  
  
Cassandra holds her sword at me: There's no way to run, Kusanagi. Now, you're ours for the taking.  
  
Talim: I hope you're ready to answer for all the times you haven't been able to update, because Tempest went through so much to get us for you as more presents.  
  
ShardclawK: You girls should know when you're fighting a Kusanagi, I tend to last a long time. (Secretly loads the stunner rifle with thirty rounds of aphrodisiac darts....) Now, which one of you wants it first?  
  
The battle starts as the girls rush in towards me and the camera skips to the story.  
  
ShardclawK: Do enjoy as always. But don't be expecting any fights this chappie...this is something like a history lesson of sorts, something different. Thanks a bunch to GreyWolf4 for the information. Hope I have used it well...(shoots the first dart at Cassandra.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion  
  
Bonus Chapter: Snake Explains it all!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Tell me, David..." asked Shinji Ikari as he sat close to Snake. "What is it that you know about the Patriots?"  
  
"Yeah, David, just how much of them you and FOXHOUND knows about them? Misato asked, taking a can of Yebisu from the fridge and wasted no time opening it to devour the drink.  
  
Snake only smirked at Misato to her comment. He pretty much figured out that she too wanted to learn about the mysterious Patriots and just how influential in power they are compare to the likes of SEELE. No other group would even have easily controlled Gendou Ikari as one of their former puppets.  
  
"Well, to break it down for everyone to understand at once..." Snake explained to the other people in the room, which were the some of the youngsters of FOXHOUND, James Masterson, Mana Kirishima and Kari Mondeau, who were seated next to Shinji's classmates and friends, Kensuke Aida, Touji Suzahara, Hikari Hokari, Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu.  
  
"Basically, FOXHOUND was reformed under Roy Campbell's command, when he spent some time with the DIA (Defence Intelligence Agency) some time after Shadow Moses. In cases such as the Patriots, or as everyone in both FOXHOUND and Philanthropy knows them as the Wiseman's Committee, Roy needed to ensure incidents like the Big Shell doesn't happen again." Snake said.  
  
"I remember hearting the details about that one." Misato simply nodded her head to his response. She remembered when she first met Raiden back at Matsushiro before the 13th Angel incident, she found out the truth about why Snake is in Japan. "You said the Patriots were responsible for having the Shell developed as a cover for Arsenal Gear, as well as the training camp for the S3 program."  
  
Snake replied with a nod. "That's right...but who else knows just what kind of involvements in America's history the Wiseman's Committee may be responsible of."  
  
"I don't understand, David..." Shinji spoke.  
  
"The Patriots are intent of only one thing: Staying at the top of the domination rule of the United States, since it's obviously the most powerful country in existence." Snake said. "FOXHOUND was regrouped to ensure what other plans than the S3 created by the Patriots doesn't come into fruition."  
  
"What Snake is saying is that we guys have to help out in taking out the minor threats that may grow into bigger problems later which the Patriots will use to their advantage." James Masterson spoke.  
  
"I see..." Shinji nodded his head. "But you guys never had much luck dealing with them before until something as major like this happened, right?"  
  
"Yes, the most we had to do is assist Philanthropy in taking out the bastardized versions of Metal Gear that existed all over the world. But we never really struck gold in finding out exactly getting this close to learning much about them until we came here." James explained.  
  
"Question." Asuka chipped out suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, Asuka, what is it?" Snake replied.  
  
"How come I never heard of even a hint of these Patriots while I was still in college? I attended all of my history lessons and often wondered if there's a bigger force at work behind the government..." she stated. She happened to drew on a somewhat good point.  
  
"I'll bet it may come as a shock to all of you that somehow, the Committee had fabricated certain truths about America's history, which would lead to it's rise in power." Snake simply said, which made her somehow widened her look to this. "Thought so..."  
  
"So, there are things we may know about America that may be part of the Patriots doing?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Yes, and believe me when you hear this...you would have no idea what kind of trouble they stirred up to get to where they are today..." Snake said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The Wisemen's committee was formed in 1778 a year after America's independence from the British." He continued. "Chances are that they could have been formed at any time, but it would if they were founded at roughly the same point or no longer when America became independent. That would be a perfect time for them to have America build up its power base for decades."  
  
"Wow! They must have been around for quite awhile!" Kensuke exclaimed.  
  
"That's one of the bad parts of not knowing actually who they really are..." Snake said. "Any of you kids familiar with the American and Sioux war?"  
  
Asuka, Shinji and Rei nodded their heads to this.  
  
"The war between the Sioux and the Americans started over a sick, worthless cow." Snake said, delving more into the history lesson. "The cow wandered off near the Sioux camp, and one of them caught the cow and ate it."  
  
"That must have been gross..." Touji claimed, only to get a nudge by Hikari.  
  
"Shhhh! This is very important, Suzahara. You might be needing this for a lesson soon."  
  
"Sorry." He rubbed the spot that hurt.  
  
"The owner went into the camp asking for its return," Snake continued. "Chief Conquering Bear was willing to compensate the owner with a horse...which was worth more then the cow. But the owner went to the local army garrison under the command of Lt. Grafton who immediately went to the camp. At the time, his interpreter being drunk, they demanded the culprit be turned over to them. And when no culprit was forthcoming, they opened fire and many Sioux were killed including Chief Conquering Bear. The Sioux counter attacked killing Grafton. Then it was the Americans who investigated the matter and blamed it on the Sioux."  
  
"And what that does have to do with the Patriots?" Misato asked.  
  
"Think about it...the Patriots would have forged documents. Wouldn't it seem funny to you that it may seem like a bunch of innocent American-Indians would eventually start a war like that?" Snake said. "They somehow forced the people investigating to sign."  
  
"That would deem an obvious point..." wondered Rei.  
  
"That's just the tip of the iceberg. You know they were ones with the decision behind sending warships to Japan demanding that Japan open its borders?" Snake asked.  
  
"No way!" Kensuke said.  
  
"Yes way. They sent battleships that went into Tokyo bay demanding that Japan open up to trade or else." Snake said. "They were also behind the emancipation act, which was a means to rid America of slavery and to finally destroy the South's chances for recognition of independence by other countries."  
  
"Why?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Because it's obvious enough that the Southern states' independence would be a problem to the Committee. "Snake said. "Take this for example... In 1898 the United States went to war with Spain, taking over the Philippines. America defeated Spain with the help of their allies, the brave Filipino nationalist guerrillas...the U.S. government had promised independence to them. But the U.S. government lied. Surely a move the Patriots played out as a decision behind to subjugate the Filipinos."  
  
"So it was the Patriots who made up their minds to set up their own allies?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yeah, and a nasty revolt occurred for that. It happened in February 1899, the Filipinos rose in revolt against American rule. It took 70,000 American soldiers, marines and sailors three years to brutally crush the rebellion. The death toll of Filipinos was enormous, both from battle casualties and disease." Snake said. "In Manila, a United States Marine named Littletown Waller, a major, was accused of shooting eleven defenceless Filipinos, without trial, on the is on the island of Samar. Other marine officers described his testimony: "The major said that General Smith instructed him to kill and burn, and said that the more he killed and burned the better pleased he would be; that it was no time to take prisoners, and that he was to make Samar a howling wilderness. "  
  
"Major Waller asked General Smith to define the age limit for killing, and he replied, "'Everything over ten.' "Snake explained.  
  
Kensuke gulped to hearing this as did some of the other children. Hikari clutched on tighter to Touji's jacket in a hint of fear.  
  
"Also, in the province of Batangas, the secretary of the province estimated that of the population of 300,000, one third had been killed by combat, famine, or disease." Snake said. "American firepower was overwhelmingly superior to anything the Filipino rebels could put together. In the very first battle, Admiral Dewey steamed up the Pasig River and fired 500-pound shells into the Filipino trenches. Dead Filipinos were piled so high that the Americans used their bodies for breastworks. A British witness said: "This is not war; it is simply massacre and murderous butchery."  
  
"How do you even know of all of this, Snake?" Asuka asked in amazement.  
  
"What else can you expect from someone with an iq over 180?" Snake smiled. "Beside, there's a lot of reference's excerpts from the End of People's History that I just got to bring up."  
  
"Actually, you're not the only smart one around here, Asuka." Mana smiled at her.  
  
"So, the Patriots used war to increase America's power, while they remained hidden?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes, that was a prelude to sorts of the so called, 'American Century.'" Snake said. "The Patriots really prepared to expand their influence after World War with the collapse of the German Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Ottoman Empire, it was the power vacuum that occurred served the Patriots well."  
  
"They did all that?" Shinji asked, trying to mentally digest this.  
  
"Yes, but their power really began to rise after World War II. They wanted Japan to attack them which is they ordered the oil embargo upon Japan to provoke Japan into war with America, they even knew about the attack on Pearl Harbour but ordered the information be kept secret and nothing to be done." Snake said. "By the wars end, the Wisemen's committee also were behind the decision to drop the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Also the Wisemen's committee began to covertly undermine the European Empires of Britain, France and Holland resulting in the decline of their empires afterwards many western governments slowly began to come under the Patriots silent control."  
  
Some silence filled the room as the children thought about this. The Patriots would make SEELE seem like kindergarden kids compared to them.  
  
"I never thought they would be this bad..." Kari said.  
  
"That's why they must be stopped. Who knows what other kind of pain they may have brought on innocent people...." Mana stated.  
  
"To put it in short terms, Shinji...the Wisemen's Committee had used such an influence in the past to make them this powerful. And they have managed to spread it worldwide. "Snake explained. "I've been investigating their whereabouts and their mystery for quite awhile, but haven't come up with anything. We did manage to trail them as far as lower Manhattan though, but..."  
  
"But what?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Heh, Raiden knows more of that than I do. It was because of him that FOXHOUND had been reformed." Snake said. "If you're really interested, you can go on over next door and ask him about it."  
  
"Fine, I'll do just that. Better than sticking around this crowd anyways..." she then stood up and suddenly bolted out the door without much of saying thanks to Snake for providing her with the information that they would find useful.  
  
"She must be still sour about the last Angel battle..." Snake said in a low tone next to Misato.  
  
"She should be...I wonder how she will take it when I get the final order to have Rei move in the apartment." She replied to him, making sure Shinji and the others doesn't hear as well. "Since the Commander's death, I'm having doubts about the security detail for the pilots...especially with Arsenal in our possession."  
  
"I understand you're concerned, but I'm thinking they themselves need some assurance in defending themselves in combat." Snake said.  
  
"David, what point are you trying to make?"  
  
"I got an idea. Garland can use the time he's here to train the pilots, so they wouldn't have to go through such a mess the next time an Angel appears. They should have some better combat experience that will give them an upper hand over them and even probably lessen damage in the area." Snake said, walking past her to get a beer from the refrigerator. "Michael can assist him in the combat training as well."  
  
"Yeah, that can work...I took a look at the recruits profiles from Naomi and found out he has a past with Asuka...but even so, the Angels have been getting stronger and smarter since the 13th took over Unit-03..." Misato looked at him with an almost gloomy look in her eyes. "How can you be sure this training will enhance their combat performance while piloting the Evas against an enemy with different patterns of attack?"  
  
"You have a point there..." Snake replied. "But, it's never too late to gain more and new experience."  
  
"What about Unit 01? Something has to be done about how it often loses control...we don't want another incident like what happened weeks ago to happen again." Misato said, while looking at Shinji who was talking with his classmates in the living room.  
  
"Michael should be helping Dr. Akagi with that problem, right?" Snake said. "I'm sure they have a way to make a defence or something to counter that."  
  
"Yeah...I got to stop being so doubtful of you guys..." Misato nervously smiled. Snake simply got closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you have enough help to strengthen NERV's forces now...we even have a Metal Gear half the size of Toyko-3 in our possession. Maybe if once we make sense of what Ocelot and Dead Cell is planning, we'll be ready for them."  
  
"I do hope so...I just don't want everything to go to hell, and I thought that it was the Commander's role to do that..." Misato said. "Now, terrorists and secret organizations got us by the nads for all it's worth."  
  
Snake couldn't help but ponder what was really the most dangerous threat: is it the Angels, or the Patriots, SEELE or Dead Cell? He really has to listen to himself and get things prepared for the worst scenario that may arrive.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Misato. Sure, things may seem hopeless now, but we have to take them one step at a time. We'll deal with it one way or the other once we get there..."  
  
"Thanks, David." Misato sneaked the chance to hold unto one of his hands and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "I feel much better now. You're really dependable, you know that?"  
  
"Never thought of it that way before, but you're welcome." He smiled back at the lavender haired woman, before he stepped out to meet Shinji and his friends. "So, Shinji...enjoyed the little lecture?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. It was rather intriguing..." he replied. "I would have never imagined the Patriots have such an overwhelming control over the government like the United States'."  
  
"Yeah, that's why they are the reason I've been hunting them down these past few years..." Snake said. "They already used Metal Gear to iron out their goals, and I'll be damned if they managed to use Evangelions to do the same..."  
  
"But that's why Ultimatum was probably created, wasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"I guessing so..." Snake replied. (Hmmm...Shinji has a point. Dead Cell, SEELE and the Wisemen's Committee all wants it to themselves...so why it seems they are waiting for something to happen? And what could it be?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In NERV Headquarters, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was supervising the repairs of Evangelion Unit 02, while in another section of the cages where the giant robots stored, Emma Emmerich, Michael Hansen, Makoto Hyuga and Naomi Hunter was overlooking the specs of one of the damaged Omega Rays that was brought in from the day when Arsenal was seized. They had several of NERV's technicians helping them disassemble some of the most useful parts from the core network from its AI and hopefully, integrate the network into the Evangelions and the MAGI system to enhance their performances. Since Maya got the chance to finish work early today to help Otacon with encryption details of GW, the Arsenal Gear AI.  
  
"Is this the grand plan to enhance the capabilities of the Evangelion?" Michael asked.  
  
"It should deem better than the Dummy Plug system, since the AI for GW is not only under the Emmerich's control, but also ours as well." She explained. "We can also use this chance to dissect what makes RAY just as powerful enough to test the Eva's strength."  
  
"According to the budget costs on the repairs alone, we won't even have enough to provide a full 100% on enhancing their capabilities, ma'am." Makoto said.  
  
"I know...things are down for us, but don't let it get to you." She said. "Over 80% of Unit 03 is still reusable. We can just recycle the data and it's armour and use it to at least make up for the spare parts that was supposed to be for the other Evangelions in Germany."  
  
"Are you thinking of having Unit 03 rebuilt?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Not any time soon...according from what I read of Kirishima's files when FOXHOUND arrived here, she has similar piloting aspects to the rest of the children." Ritsuko talked, while typing away on her laptop. "If she wants to be the replacement for the Fourth, she'll deem nicely for the newly built Unit-03."  
  
"I suppose that can work, but we're still low on funds to make that happen..." Makoto said. "You think SEELE even knows of this situation we're in?"  
  
"If they did, I'm sure as eager to learn what move they are making, since Dead Cell has them under their control..." Emma spoke.  
  
"We'll just have to put off the enhanced Unit 03 on the shelf for now. Let's focus on integrating GW with system spec of Evangelion Unit 01. The Dummy Plug has already been removed and discarded from it, so we might as well begin the experiment..." Ritsuko said, turning to the working engineers. "We have a full day ahead of us, folks. Let's make the most of it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The ever so attractive Linn Aramaki stepped out of the showers, wiping her seemingly out of place hair with a towel, while wrapped in one. She had been training with Garland Durev for two hours, but decided to stay and train a bit more. With a sigh of boredom, she sat down on one of the benches and let the hot steam that filled the room soak into her perfectly curved body and smooth tanned skin.  
  
She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes to meditate. She missed her boyfriend, Gregory Kinezono who made up his mind to stay out of FOUXHOUND until 'further notice'. He rarely calls her, and the only times he does, it's just to make sure he's okay, but soon afterwards, she knows he ends up in a bad situation as always.  
  
(The Patriots...they will pay for making Greg go though all of this.) she thought to herself. (I've never been so alone from him this long before...)  
  
Just then, her Codec rang. She reached out to touch it and Greg's faced appeared.  
  
"GREG!" she exclaimed an almost excited tone.  
  
"Hey, Empress..." Greg called her by one of her favourite nickname. "Missed me?"  
  
"You...you horny, devilish excuse of a boyfriend...how can you keep me in waiting since the battle with Mantis?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I was in a coma for almost two weeks!" Greg retorted. This battle he had against Mantis was probably the most toughest fight he'd ever had. He barely made it out alive when he finally managed to get through to him. "Try living through FOUR fights in the same day with almost half of your body broken and tell someone about it...it wasn't easy, Linn. Besides, I did made sure to call you soon after, right?"  
  
"That was the day you finally recovered, for Christ sake." Linn almost broke into tears. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to get mad at you..."  
  
"That's okay...most of that was my fault. Sorry if I got all of you worried..." he replied nervously. "I'm afraid I don't have much time...this is an encrypted frequency that the Patriots won't track me by...."  
  
"You look stronger than before..." she told Greg.  
  
"And I sense the same, of you..."  
  
"You think so? I don't think I can ever get to Garland's or even Michael's levels with my strength..." she confessed.  
  
"You don't have to push yourself. It comes naturally to you." Greg said. "I just wished it was so easy for me..."  
  
"Greggie..."  
  
"Linn, the reason I'm calling is that you guys are getting some help very soon. They should be in Tokyo-3 by now." Greg explained. "Take care of them until I get back with Riku and the others."  
  
"Help? But..."  
  
"Just listen up, okay? The Patriots has eyes everywhere, Reese is not the only one involved in making things crazy for me..." Greg said. "When the 'help' gets there, just listen to what they have to tell you. You'll eventually get an idea from then."  
  
"I understand." Linn said, then smiled a bit at Greg. "I can't wait till you get back here, to me..."  
  
"I will, babes, but not just yet...there's some things I still have to tie up." Greg said seriously.  
  
"Sempai Kinezono! I'm ready to train once more!" a young girl's voice called out from the background of Greg's Codec.  
  
"Geez, that Yuina....look, Linn. I have to disconnect."  
  
"But...you've just only called me! Can we talk a little longer?"  
  
"I would like to, but my apprentices are young and don't seem to understand the meaning of patience. They are cute kids still." Greg grinned. "Don't you worry...we'll be reunited soon."  
  
Just then, from the Linn's screen, the room's lighting turned red. She stood up in surprise.  
  
"What? An emergency!? She exclaimed.  
  
"Right on cue." Greg smirked.  
  
"Greg! What's going on here?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you go and find out yourselves?" Greg asked, as if he was enjoying this. "Time to go now. Ja ne!"  
  
"Greg!" before Linn can finish, Greg had already logged off. She simply threw the towel aside and grabbed her Sneaking Suit to get dressed.  
  
(What is it that crazy boyfriend of mine got himself into now?) she thought as she exited the shower area of NERV.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Status report." Sub-Commander Kozuou Futusuki commanded to Makoto Hyuga.  
  
"Intruder alert detected in the west entrance!" he replied.  
  
"Can it be that they started the invasion?" Ritsuko asked, just then Snake, Misato and Meryl Silverburgh appeared. Snake was wearing his Pliskin uniform with a NERV/ Philanthropy design on the left breast pocket." Seems like Dead Cell has started the first strike."  
  
"Are they attempting to take over NERV already?" Misato asked, looking at the giant monitor. "How pathetic of them. They know FOXHOUND is here, so why even try it?  
  
"How many of them are there?" Snake asked Shigeru.  
  
"You wouldn't believe this...a number of four individuals, brandishing high powered weapons....' He reported.  
  
"They managed to penetrate the second parameters and are now entering the area of Central Dogma." Rosemary, who was also taking over for Maya, said.  
  
"Who's the closest recruits in FOXHOUND that are in that area now?" Misato asked.  
  
"Garland Durev was seen spotted with several Section 2 agents in that area. Michael and Raiden left moments ago with Scorpion to intercept the enemy. But they must be that good to reach this far in NERV..." Hyuga said.  
  
"I'm going there as well." Snake said, taking out a USP, with a suppressor attached to it.  
  
"Be careful out there." Misato told him. Snake nodded at her and left the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Garland Durev couldn't believe his eyes when he saw several of the Section 2 and NERV security strewn about, holding unto their stomachs and limbs near the walking entrances to the GeoFront. He, Scorpion, Raiden and Michael Hansen met the men they took the time to train to become more skilled in combat, but it seems the intruders had already bested them in combat.  
  
"I wonder who's work was this..." Scorpion said, while examining the conscious NERV officers.  
  
"Maybe I can answer that question..." a young woman's voice replied, as Scorpion was almost met with a bullet in his arm, if he didn't grab one of his knives to throw it at the bullet. The bullet was knocked away, while the knife was still twirling at the shooter at the far end of the hallway. Another shot was heard, then the knife was pointed itself to the wall, where it got stuck there.  
  
"Who's goes there?" Raiden asked, taking out his Socom and walking towards the point where the voice came out. Before he can turn the corner, the gun was kicked out of his hand and found itself in the hands of a young girl in a black and light green coloured version of the Sneaking Suit. The suit hugged her body tightly, and she had a pair of long, pink ponytails that bounced at the sides of her head.  
  
Raiden reached out for his HF-Blade and pointed it at her. "You know, little girls shouldn't be playing with guns." He smiled at her.  
  
The girl stuck her tongue while she twirled it and placed it in a spare holster. "I'm not a little girl! I'm over 20 years old!"  
  
"Just who the hell are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Now, now...is this how the famous White Devil addresses lovely young women?" she taunted, flipping back with a reverse cartwheel. Raiden reacted and did his own flip to catch up with her and right after landing, charged at her. The young girl stood up and started to time Raiden's attack. He swung a right hook at her, but to his surprise, she dodged the attack. She even dodged the spin kick that came shortly afterwards.  
  
"Hey, you're fast." Raiden said to her.  
  
"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet..." she smiled at him. "Lilica Kick 1!"  
  
While Raiden began to deflect the oncoming attacks as the girl starts to executes a series of kicks in different animations, Scorpion faced another woman wearing a black suit as well, and as holding unto a sniper rifle.  
  
"Hey, I was impressed with that shot back there, kid." She smiled at him. "You want to try that again with me?"  
  
"You're pretty bold for a woman. But it may get you killed." Scorpion growled at the woman.  
  
"Testy, huh? I like that." She licked her lips. "But let's see how you fare against this...Master Chief!"  
  
"Oh, hell..." Scorpion rolled to behind a wall before the woman pulled out an assault rifle and with a maniacal tone of laughter, started to fire at him.  
  
"Dammnit! These guys are not Dead Cell!" Michael exclaimed. "This is...Greg's family!"  
  
"If you say so, why are they attacking us?!" Garland exclaimed.  
  
"BZZZT....I CAN ANSWER YOUR QUESTION...." Said a robotic voice behind them. They turned around and saw a cyborg armed with a pair of tonfars and wearing a Police Town uniform.  
  
"WE WERE SENT HERE TO TEST YOUR SKILLS IN DEFENDING THIS BASE AGAINST THE POSSIBLE INVASION BY THE ENEMY AND SO FAR, YOU'VE HAVE NOT DONE MUCH OF A GOOD JOB." The robot spoke.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Garland asked.  
  
"YOU WILL HAVE TO BEAT ME, THE ONE AND ONLY NAN-BOT, TO FIND OUT!" it boasted. "INITATING SECURITY PROTOCOL FILE NO. WX.09178. FEAR THE BLUE SCREEN!"  
  
"Greg will be in a world of hurt once he gets back here..." Garland fixed his posture. "Get ready, Michael."  
  
"Ready as always, Garland." Michael replied, taking a side next to his comrade.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
On the other side of the planet, Greg was laughing like a scheming megalomaniac and holding his head with his nano arm. He sounded more like King Of Fighter's Iori Yagami when he did this. Rio Kinezono couldn't help but cheer on for her surrogate son, as his plan started to work. The same went for Yuina Hatori and the biodroid, Seraph.  
  
"That's my Greggie! Nothing can stop him now!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Go do it, sempai Kinezono!" Yuina cheered on.  
  
"Just another incredible display of strategy by Greg himself..." Seraph chipped in.  
  
"Oh, brother..." Rie Petrokiwa held her head and shook it. "This guy's just too weird for me to understand..."  
  
Riku Hanabishi, Nagi Naoe and Tot had to agree. Staying around with an almost mentally unstable psychic like Greg can mean trouble, but they are learning a lot from the man who now calls himself Soldier X. His fight against the Patriots has now gone in his favour. All he had to do is wait and see what Team Warrior can do to help NERV with their problems until he returns.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawK: And that's that for this chappie. Kinda different than the usual, eh? I know, I know, but what else do you expect in a Metal Gear fic? A little back-story/ history wouldn't hurt once in a while to clarify some possible things that have been wandering our heads since the release of the 'Sons of Liberty'. I have learned some interesting things myself while writing this particular chapter, being a Trinidadian who has some vague interest in certain history, especially that of the American variety, so this chapter was like a new experience to me as well, other than writing the 'usual action and suspense filled goods with the romance in between' goods I often bring about every update of any of my stories. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't like bashing the good name of America, I have high hopes of visiting the country later one of these years and look for my fellow fans....I was just showing what possible realities the Patriots COULD have really been behind of. Tell me all what you think...if they didn't had such an influence in the past, would any of us, like you and me...had noticed America's true power? Of course not. One part of the lesson in this chapter is that they may be able to build the country to an invincible state of power, or can just break it. I guess the atrocities speak for themselves. Of course, my history lesson about the Patriots doesn't ends there....  
  
Thanks again so much to GreyWolf4's help on this, most of the research on the history was done by him, while the rest was theories I made up for the enjoyment of it. For that, I got a little something-something for Michael coming up in the next few chapters between him and Ritsuko and his fighting skills.  
  
Now, once again...OMAKE TIME! All hail me, the Lord of Fan Service!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The camera shows ShardclawK just getting out of the hot springs, wearing only a pink towel wrapped around my waist, as I was still healing from the cuts he received from the tough loving the girls TempestDynasty and DarkFusion sent to me.  
  
ShardclawK: Dammit! Why those girls have to get rough with me? I told Temari and Kasumi there was enough of me to go around, but Ayane wanted to butt in just as when Seung Mina and Cassandra was about to show more of their secret moves. But they were flexible enough that they held some interesting 'positions'...heh-heh...now, back to play some more Substance, then it's more Onimusha 2, and to torture myself in another mission in GGX2.  
  
As he enters his room, the towel is suddenly pulled away from him from an unknown force. Luckily, the room was dark, so there was nothing to see. (Suckers!)  
  
ShardclawK: What the...!? Why do I feel I'm in Streaking Mode all of a sudden?  
  
A woman's hand pulls me to the bed, as I feel as if I was held unto the chest of a woman's bosom. No...make that between two...no, three?! WTF?!  
  
Woman 1: So, you're the one that used my good looks and genes to create your OC, Linn Aramaki, huh? That's quite a creative mind you got, Lord Kusanagi. No wonder you're so worthy of my hot loving.  
  
Woman 2: Took you long enough to update...or else Tempest would have sent us for nothing...  
  
Woman3, slightly younger than the first two: Now we have you all to ourselves...  
  
ShardclawK: Ahhh...who's that? Only two out of three characters I did use to create her....Angel of King of Fighters 2001-02, Melfina of Outlaw Star and Mokoto Kusanagi of Ghost in the Shell. And only Tempest and DarkFusion would know about...uh-oh!  
  
The switch comes on and I found myself being straddled between the chests of an extremely super sexy Melfina, Makoto Kusanagi, and Chrono Cross's Kid.  
  
ShardclawK: AW, CRAP! (Shoots a nosebleed, then faints over after seeing them all wearing but see-thru vest tops and sexy lace thongs.)  
  
Mokoto to Melfina: It's your fault he fainted...he happens to be one of your biggest fans, Melfina.  
  
Kid: So, what are we going to do with him now? Can't give him any pleasure while he's out cold...  
  
Melfina: What do you know...he had the stunner rifle equipped the entire time, and what's this...? It has several shots of aphrodisiac left...I got an idea.  
  
Kid: I got it! He should have the whipped cream around still, right?  
  
Mokoto: That will go nicely with the strawberries Tempest handed us along with the extra large sized, super strength condoms Shardclaw will be needing...  
  
ShardclawK: That Tempest...I'll get him if it's the last thing I'll ever do...why does he have to send me so much girls when all I do is just update this story?  
  
Melfina: Now, now...no more complaining! More loving, less talk! I'm going to make you scream!  
  
ShardclawK: That's my line...(hears a shot from the stunner rifle)...damn...there goes the neighbourhood....well, that's it for this chapter. Be expecting either an update to this or any of my stories soon as I'm done completing a moveslist for my OC's, as well creating other surprises I know you guys will like. Just one hint: How many of you out there like Chrono Trigger/ Cross?  
  
One another thing: Mission Mode in Guilty Gear X2 is for machosists only like myself. Do not try any of the really hard ones, unless you're in the mood to hate yourself until you beat it. Current number beaten: 25/50. Can you believe it? I AM SUPPRRREEMME!  
  
Melfina: Shut up and lose the extra towel you have on, so I can start to have my fun with you!  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, you're so going to regret ordering me around like you own the omake...  
  
Melfina: Ooops....I forgot...you're the one with the aphrodisiac in your system.  
  
ShardclawK: Who needs stinking Valium when the power of the Kusanagi Flame alone can do all the work for me? Man...I feel like such a god...prepare yourselves!  
  
(Lights go back out)  
  
Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi. 


	21. Bonus Chapter: Spirit of a Warrior

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do not own any of them. (Sobs miserably.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawK: I keep writing, they keep reviewing, and I get more girls and goodies which is more the worth than the job I got. Thanks for all who reviewed, I said I would have a thank you list ready, so those who have checked out my constantly changing profile are lucky to get my highest commendations, here they are with the other supporters who liked this fic so far.  
  
To GreyWolf4: Thanks for all the support. You're going to like this chapter.  
  
To TempestDynasty: Thanks for all the ideas and goodies. Take all the rest you need from the babe hunting until the next update. You're going to enjoy this.  
  
To RuneKnightPictures: One of the most craziest authors I have the greatest honour to befriend. I'll get use of your character and Asuka soon. You're going to love this chapter. And don't take in too much weed!  
  
To DarkFusion: Thanks for all the help too, and I think you'll like this chapter.  
  
To nicknack: Thanks for enjoying my work. But I really don't need the stinking magazine when I already have the cutest anime and videogame gals a man could ask for. They are FAR MORE better than the real thing...as a thanks for the comments you've sent, I'm sending I-no to your place with all of Gendou's 123 of his Penthouse collections. The doujins stay with me...  
  
To windwingxs: Yeah, I know you're one of the biggest fans of my stories thus far. Thanks for enjoying my fics. I promise I'll get to read and review yours soon when I get the chance.  
  
To sephiroth12285: Thanks for all the support. It sucks that you removed your Inuyasha/Metal Gear Solid crossovers. I was starting to enjoy them...  
  
To hunter23: Thanks for enjoying my stories. Been a while since you reviewed though...  
  
To chinaboy: Your comments was very appreciated. Thanks for the support.  
  
To Dark Knight Gafgar: Heh, very thoughtful set of comments. Let's see when SnakeEater comes out if we really have to get stuck to play with Big Boss. Thanks for the comment still.  
  
To holylance: Thanks for the comments too. Sorry if I hadn't replied to any of your ideas, but I'm still open for new ones.  
  
To D Flowers: Thanks for the comment, but where I write and play my games are miles away from each other, so generally, I just write and make notes about them. But thanks for the suggestions anyway.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed, both signed and anonymous alike, past, present and future...thanks for the kind words, and comments. They are what make me keep writing fics like this. Let's keep this fic going to the end.  
  
In a way, this chapter goes out to everyone in general, but it's also a future crossover with my side story, Soldier X. Best to read the recent chapters to that BEFORE even looking at the rest of this chapter. Also a little 'sumethin-sumethin' for all the Guilty Gear X2 and video games fans alike. Just make sure you have a soundtrack with you, because I'll be referencing certain background theme music for the fights from now on. Also, to those who think I'm bluffing on the completion of certain GGX2 Missions, here's Greg to show you how it's done on some of my favourite ones. You're all going to love this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi Presents:  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion  
  
Bonus Chapter: Spirit of a Warrior  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At one of the top floors of an internationally famed hotel in New York, in one of the most highest priced of a residential suite, Gregory Kinezono was at it again. He was in front of a wide screen television complete with theatre system to boot, stranding away on an old PS2, and the game was Guilty Gear X2. He was on one of his 'favourite' mission modes of the game, Mission No. 25, a Jam Kuradoberi versus EX Eddie match which the condition was to defeat him as he heals with Special Moves. This mission was a cakewalk to Greg. The song, 'Haven't you got eyes in your head?' for Slayer was playing and it happened to be one of his most favourite tracks.  
  
Riku Hanabishi and Nagi Naoe just stepped in with refreshments in hand. They saw Greg was having an advantage with Jam by using her Breath of Asanagi, which increases her attack power in certain aspects. Since Greg knew the most useful move to use, he just penetrated through Eddie's attacks and used Jam's kick moves to deplete Eddie's life to zero.  
  
"SLASH!" the GGX2 announcer called out, causing the room to echo. The speakers were strategically placed around and behind the television for the grand surround sound effect. Riku began to shake his head.  
  
"That must have been so easy for you, Greg." Riku said, sitting next to him. "But why are you even relaxing around while Warrior is infiltrating NERV as we speak?"  
  
"To answer your question, my dear friend, Riku..." Greg smirked, as he selected another mission, that one was Mission 27, a poisoned Axl Low fight with the Jump sealed, to defeat a Gold Millia with healing abilities. The song for regular I-no, KA-GE-MA-TSU-RI, started to play. Greg started to time her movements and her attacks, and everytime he did, he used Axl's low counter move to catch her low attacks every time she got close. Eventually, Greg NEVER missed a beat and was only depleting her life bar using Low counter attacks alone. Riku and Nagi stared wide eyed at Greg's skills.  
  
"SLASH!" The GGX2 announcer went once more. Greg simply yawned to the victory.  
  
"Can't believe that she would use low attacks more than once in a row..." Greg stood up to take a can of soda from Riku. "Must have gotten lucky to see that coming."  
  
"Greg...just how powerful is your mind reading?" Nagi asked, shaking his head in doubt.  
  
"You think I cheated!?" Greg ask in exclamation. "That's how I managed to beat her the first time! I GOT LUCKY!"  
  
"Okay, okay...point taken." Nagi held his arms into the air. "But you still haven't answered Riku's question."  
  
"Oh, that..." Greg now remembered what Riku wanted to know. "Well, since it may be awhile before anyone of us gets back to Japan, I might as well send Maki and the others to help FOXHOUND and NERV out. This thing with the Patriots is too big even for them to handle. Someone's gotta give them support."  
  
"But having them attack a civilian base and your own comrades is part of the plan?" Riku asked.  
  
"So what about it?" Greg asked with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"These people are your friends, Greg." Nagi said. "You can't have Team Warrior doing such a thing, they are your own family."  
  
"Look...Maki did not object to this, and neither did Rio." Greg explained, as he selected Mission 10, Sol versus EX Gold Dizzy with healing powers. Probably one of the hardest missions in the game, but not to Greg. This was more of a 'cheapfest' to poor Dizzy if he used the right moves, and the combos at the right times.  
  
"My plan for Lilica and the others is to have them share information that we uncovered from the site where I fought Mantis. Nanvel wanted to share some important things with Naomi as well, which I think will save all of us the trouble of explaining the problem I'm in." Greg continued. "Also, I want to have Nan-bot test Garland and Michael's skills to see if they are strong enough for any hostiles that may attack by the time I get back. In a way, I'm doing everyone a big favour so they can properly equip themselves with the proper defences in case some crazy shit happens."  
  
"Garland will kick your ass if he finds out that you're responsible for this, Greg." Riku smiled at Greg.  
  
"Heh...I highly doubt that. Because by now he already knows about my family, as does Michael and perhaps the rest of FOXHOUND. So, if anyone from either NERV or FOXHOUND breaks any delicate part of my little lilac's skin, or aunt Maya's or aunt Nanvel's...I'll be breaking HIM instead!" Greg then broke into a sick little laugh. "So, they know practically they can't hurt a family of one of their own...they have already lost! I am so good! You are not worthy!"  
  
"SLASH!" the GGX2 announcer went as Sol inputted the final Bandit Revolver to knockout Dizzy. Greg then got up to crack his knuckles, a smile on his face.  
  
"If only I can see their faces now...can you say 'Kodak moment'?" Greg asked, only to get a beach ball hit at his head from behind him. "Hey! What the...Yuina?"  
  
"Sempai Kinezono, Rio and the rest of us are going to the pool for a swim." Yuina Hatori said to him, while she was wearing a light pink swimsuit, her brown hair let down to her back. "Do you want to join us?"  
  
Behind her was Rio Kinezono, who was wearing a red, and very skimpy two- piece bathing suit, while Aika Sumeragi was wearing a white swimsuit. Seraph, the biodroid, was seen in an alluring light blue swimsuit which showed off her figure well as much as Aika's and Rio's. Also with them was Tot (Real Name: Nanami Hibino) and Rie Petriokiwa, who were also wearing two piece swimsuits. Tot's colour was a nice mix of light grey and purple and had a twirling like ribbon that formed around her waist, while Rie's was on of the sexiest among them, despite her young age. It was like a single piece of fabric that was wrapped around her neck and covered only the areas that weren't available to add for the much needed 'fan service' which is already in the fic.  
  
By now, Greg had turned to Riku and Nagi and smirked to himself.  
  
(If you two want to let your nostrils bleed, do it where they can't see you.) Greg thought telepathically to them. Too bad he can't get nosebleeds like he used to, thanks because his fight with Mantis affected that aspect in a big way. He would be donating a pint every time he saw Rio like this.  
  
"Huh? What would make you think we let that happen, Greg?" Riku said, with a nervous tone in his voice.  
  
The black psychic soldier simply shook his head. "Yuina...as fun it would be for me to come on out and have fun, I got business that must be organized for the rest of this trip. I can't afford to relax now."  
  
"And what is playing games for?" Aika Sumeragi asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Concentrating my next move. Nothing beats getting your own ass kicked in Mission Mode, while thinking what I can do to the Patriots when I finally get to them." Greg smirked. "The 'having fun' thing is for you lovely women and youngsters, so I won't ruin your fun."  
  
"Okay, sempai...whatever you say." Yuina said, almost disappointed.  
  
"Hey, Riku, Nagi..." Greg turned to the two young men. "Do a brother a favour and get into some swimming trunks. You're going to accompany the girls to the pool to have some fun yourselves."  
  
Both of their faces went red in an instant. They knew what Greg was plotting.  
  
"Greg, if you weren't so badass, we'd already killed you by now." Riku grinned with a weak smirk. The thought of staying next to Rie was enough to get his nerves worked up, but while's she is dressed in a small swimming suit can spell trouble.  
  
"That's why none of you kids can touch me, in real life training, and in this." Greg said, while playing Mission 21, Testament versus EX Gold Millia with healing abilities and infinite Tension. Yet again, another one of Greg's favourite missions. "Now, do I have to chase you out of here so I can meditate in peace?"  
  
"Pushy today, aren't we?" Rie simply spoke, then stared at Riku with a smile. "Well, don't just stand there, Riku. I do need someone to put the suntan on my back and I can't do it by myself, you know?"  
  
"Uh, right..." Riku looked around quickly and hurried to the next room to change. Nagi wasted no time himself to get changed, so he can meet Tot. Rio then stepped up closer to Greg.  
  
"Greg...are you sure you won't come along with us? It's a beautiful day outside." Rio smiled at him, but he shook his head.  
  
"Someone's got to be here when Snake or anyone else from FOXHOUND contacts me." Greg explained. "I want to give them all the juicy details without the interruptions, so you guys have to leave this to me. I'll deal with this."  
  
"Don't say anything that could piss them off. You have bad tendency to start some kind of trouble." Rio said, then turning to the group.  
  
"Well, girls...let's go have some fun." She told them.  
  
Aika, Seraph and Yuina smiled to Rio and left the room, while Tot dragged Nagi outside the room, as Rie followed with Riku in tow. Greg then started to smile to himself.  
  
(That's it, guys. Have all the fun in this hard time we have to deal with...) Greg thought to himself. (I'll deal with the problems.) He then focused back to the television.  
  
(It's been five minutes or so since Team Warrior must have infiltrated NERV.) Greg thought to himself. He sat back down and selected Mission 31, Sol versus Gold Slayer. He was REALLY going to enjoy this mission. (By the time I'm done with this mission, then Snake and the others will contact me, just as planned.)  
  
He then pressed the X button to start the mission.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lilica and Raiden were still in their close quarter fight. So far, she has managed to evade all of his attacks. She was just being playful with his attacks, and surely Raiden didn't want to seriously harm the girl.  
  
"Look, kid...." Raiden said, while holding his HF-Blade at her. "Time for games is over. Don't make me have to hurt you."  
  
"Oh? Is that what you've been trying to do all this time?" Lilica smiled at Raiden. She spun her body and then her legs to catch the White Devil by surprise with a knockdown attack, but he simply used a horizontal slash to counter the blow. It missed her feet by some inches. Raiden rushed in and slashed again, but Lilica simply outstretched her arms and the only thing Raiden hit was an invisible forcefield that met air from the attack.  
  
"How in the world...?" Raiden muttered.  
  
"Like that?" Lilica placed her arms down, and rushed Raiden to perform her variety of melee attacks. She entered a phase of low, sweeping kicks of her legs at Raiden, both with high and low movements. Raiden dodged the kicks and went for his single spin kick, but Lilica cancelled her attacks and went for her Innocence Lost counter attack, which caught Raiden with a high kick, then juggles Raiden with a kick from her left leg, then ends with a right roundhouse kick.  
  
Raiden landed on his feet before he lost balance and had a light smile on his face. He was starting to acknowledge the girl's skills. Lilica simply smiled back and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to take your shot?" she asked.  
  
"I can see that you got enough skills to take someone like me on." Raiden said. "But's it not my procedure to seriously harm younger ones in a serious battle."  
  
"I understand. My big brother, Greg took his time to make me stronger, so I can protect myself and everyone!" Lilica exclaimed.  
  
"Wait...you can't be Greg's younger sister that I've heard from Garland?" Raiden said.  
  
"Sure am. And proud to be that too." she smiled.  
  
"Then this means you guys are not the enemy?"  
  
"I'll explain everything when this is over. Oh, and I'm Lilica Ebett." Lilica returned the Socom to Raiden, who simply took it back and offered a hand. "I'm called Raiden, but everyone knows me by Jack."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lilica." Raiden shook her hand.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"ACCORDING TO PAST RECORD BATTLE DATA FILE AGAINST THE SUBJECT, GREGORY KINEZONO, PROBABABILTY OF SUCCESS IN THIS FIGHT WOULD BE HIGHLY INCREASED BY A SLIGHT 97.9% IF A MUSIC THEME WERE TO BE PLAYED." The Nan-bot spoke, as Garland Durev and Michael Hansen circled around it.  
  
"What the hell is it babbling about?" Garland asked.  
  
"Beats me, but it did mention Greg." his partner replied.  
  
"THAT IS AN AFFIRMATIVE. A BATTLE ENSUED AGAINST GREGORY AND MYSELF SOME TIME AGO, WITH HIM EMERGING AS THE VICTOR." Nan-bot said. "SELECTING THEME FOR THE FIGHT..."  
  
The song, 'Pride and Glory' from GGX2 for the character, Kiff Undrsn began to play loudly from Nan-bot. (Sorry, guys! I just LOVE that piano playing!) It took out one of its tonfars and signalled Garland to attack it.  
  
"You're asking for it." Garland said, and with a simple Bolt Dash, he was already in front on the Nan-bot, and entered a sequence of fierce punches at the cyborg. After three hits, he then stopped to execute a spinning back kick, then into a Full Crescent, which was a spinning backhand into the air, following with a hook, heel kick, and finally a forward kick, all within a single 420-degree spin. Nan-bot was juggled off the ground, but it recovered after the hit and executed a Static Wave that was sent towards at Garland.  
  
Garland side stepped the flying bolt of lightning, but underestimated the oncoming cheap attack of Nan-bot's rush Electric Field, then into a Hapless Surprise that ambushed Garland while he was defending himself from the Field move.  
  
"FOR THE PRIDE OF TEAM WARRIOR, I CAN'T LOSE!" Nan-bot shouted, as it dashed back to a wall and leaped of it, throwing two Static Waves at the same time. Garland recovered and dodged the two of them, before Michael ambushed the robot with a Gunner Blow, rising the cyborg into the air. Then while it was airborne, he spun his body after the opponent and with a grab of its body, he performed a Vulcan Drop to drop it hard on the floor along with his body weight.  
  
"NOT BAD, NOT BAD..." Nan-bot said, rolling away from the two. "BUT I HAVE YET TO SHOW MY TRUE TALENTS!"  
  
"So do we." Michael said, getting into position with Garland. "Show us what you got first."  
  
"PARADISE SHOCK!" Nan-bot generated an electric laser beam at them, but the moment it fired the laser, the two men split across the range of the beam as they disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"NANI?" Nan-bot was puzzled to see the two disappear out of her sight, and started to analyze the area for their heat signatures. But at the time when it did, it was too late. A few seconds passed and the robot found large gashes all over its body. Michael and Garland can be seen standing right behind it.  
  
"HOW DID YOU TWO MANAGE TO..." Nan-bot spoke.  
  
"That was one of our Dual Attacks, or Techs if you like." Garland spoke. "We named it Silent Assassin."  
  
"Right...all we did was attack you without making much of a noise." Michael said.  
  
"I MUST SAY I'M IMPRESSED..." Nan-bot nodded her head. "BUT...YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WITH DUAL TECHS! NANVEL!"  
  
"That would be my cue!" Nanvel Candlestick leaped forward, wearing her own Warrior outfit, and her left arm was covered with an oversized, hexagonal shaped, mechanical claw that was done in pink. "Time to show you guys, as Greg would say, a little 'sumethin-sumethin' myself!"  
  
Michael and Garland stared wide eyed at the perky inventor and her 'gifts'.  
  
"Whoa..." Garland simply said. "Now I see why Greg won't say as much about his family to us if we ask about them."  
  
Little did they know that Nan-bot had prepared an attack itself...and that they were pinned right between the two!  
  
"Ready, Nan-bot?" Nanvel asked.  
  
"READY, NANVEL." it replied.  
  
"DOUBLE SHOCK RAY!" Nanvel and Nan-bot executed a double sided electric laser beam at both Garland and Michael which simultaneously came from both sides in unison.  
  
The two FOXHOUND recruits managed to evade the oncoming laser in time before they were punished by the attack. The laser was targeted at Nanvel and Nan-bot, but the moment it hit the two, it somehow negated and left them unharmed upon contact.  
  
"Did you just see that?" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, they both didn't get affected by the laser." Garland stopped to study his new opponent. "Seems like the closest thing to the gadget Fortune uses, but more simplified."  
  
"How right you are." Nanvel said, putting down her gauntlet in a resting stance. "Okay, Nan-bot, cease the attack. They have proven themselves enough."  
  
"BUT..." Nan-bot tried to speak, but Nanvel stepped up closer to it.  
  
"I don't want to you getting too carried away with yourself like you did with Greg the last time you were operating." Nanvel scolded her creation, then turned to the two FOXHOUND males. "Oh, hello. Sorry for the rather abrupt entrance back there...just testing your skills for Greg's sake. " Part of Greg's 'Holy Orders.'"  
  
"I knew it." Michael said, with a low grumble. "Never in my life would I thought Greg was this cunning."  
  
"ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN DUE TIME. BUT FOR NOW, WE MUST SEEK HOW FAR MAYA AND MASTERSON ARE FARING." Nan-bot spoke.  
  
"That robot is amazing." Garland simply smiled at it, then at Nanvel.  
  
"THANK YOU." Nan-bot replied. As the group walked on by the recovering Section Two agents, they turned a corner and spotted Maya Jingu battling Silent Scorpion.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Maya performed a triangle jump to a nearby wall to fire a quick round from her assault rifle at James. The young sniper countered with another barrage throw of his knives at her. Maya landed and smiled a bit, as she managed to roll across to a nearby corner of a wall and evade the knives, but stopped midway before a sniper bullet stopped her in the path of her retreat.  
  
"Quite sneaky, kid..." Maya smiled at James. "I wouldn't expect any less from the only student of Sniper Wolf...but that doesn't mean you can beat me."  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?" James charged at Maya once more, his Fate in one hand, while two shuriken was gripped in the other. Then the green haired, busty, sniper came out from hiding and right into James's weapons.  
  
"Fate has come!" James shouted, performing a lightning quick combo with the katana. But Maya Jingu was ready herself.  
  
"Weapon Draw!" Maya instantly changed her assault rifle into a custom USP and deflected the first horizontal slash away from her body, then when the gun was close to the range of James's body, she pulled the trigger. The bullet missed his body, and James took advantage of the missed chance Maya had.  
  
He executed a forward thrust at Maya, but she simply spun her handgun in a gunslinger style around the trigger area to parry the blow, then sneaked out another handgun from behind her back and aimed it at James's head. The sniper's eyes widened in some anticipation to this.  
  
(This woman knows gun-kata?) he thought.  
  
"Jingu Beat Rush!" Maya shouted, performing a sudden shoulder dash tackle at James. He merely sidestepped and luckily, he didn't get hit from her, but...  
  
"ROMANTIC!" Maya cancelled her attack and ambushed her opponent and performed her On the Downlow attack, sliding kick that has a stunning effect. James staggered a bit, then Maya inputted another attack, Down and Dirty, which she uses her right leg to stop suddenly, while her left leg is raised as a high kick. James found himself lifted into the air, but he recovered in time before Maya aimed her handgun at him.  
  
James landed and took out a pair of Bowie knives and performed his American Soldier attack, which he threw the two Bowie knives are swung from two directions to both behead and disembowel opponents. But Maya had other plans for this attack.  
  
"Drive By Shooting!" Maya actually charged herself at the knives and started to fire at the knives in rapid succession. They both were countered before they could touch her, and she landed on knee to recover from her attack. Before James can see it, she fired again as soon as she stopped her previous attack.  
  
"Target Practice!" She shouted with a smirk on her face. She added her shots and continuously fired at James in a randomization order at James. He simply leaped out of range once more, but not without throwing three knives at her through the crossfire.  
  
Neither of the two projectiles hit, as bullets and knives seem to collide in effect from the attacks. After the silence filled the hallway a bit, a single flash bomb was seen thrown between Scorpion's and Jingu's distances. When it exploded, Scorpion can be seen charging with his Fate in hand, while Maya charged to him holding unto a Stinger Missile launcher.  
  
"WAIT!": Lilica's voice shouted, as she, Raiden, Michael, Garland, Nanvel and Nan-bot stopped near the hallways' entrance, only to see Maya with her Stinger right in front of James' face, her handgun pointed to his chest, while James's himself was pointing his Fate to Maya's chest and had a Bowie held at her throat. They were frozen stiff, seeing this display.  
  
"Seems like this is a stalemate, buddy." Jingu said, her finger on the Stinger getting twitchy.  
  
"Yeah, you proven yourself alright." James's said to Maya, ready to pull his sniper rifle's trigger anytime. Then he noticed Raiden and company. "Jack, any idea who these people are?"  
  
"You better drop those weapons as soon as possible, James." Raiden said. "That's one of Greg's aunts you sparring with there."  
  
"Heh." James smiled a bit, then he disarmed himself, as did Maya Jingu. "You're lucky that is the case. I would have ended up killing you anyways, even if you're a woman."  
  
"Now why would such a young man with so much potential kill a lovely lady like myself?" Maya deselected all her weapons and smiled at him. She then stared at the other people in the room.  
  
"Okay, boys...playtime's over." Jingu said. "Now, show us to your commanders and we'll explain everything that you need to know."  
  
"We'd better just as well as believe her...they didn't kill any of the security here and they had no intent of harming anyone on this base." Raiden spoke.  
  
"And they seem like a lovely folk...why is it that Greg gets to get all the attractive women to himself?" Garland smiled.  
  
"Did you guys say Greg?" Solid Snake asked, wearing his Pliskin uniform. He then saw the women in the room, and his eyes widened, as did theirs.  
  
"Whoa." Snake muttered. "And may I ask you are you ladies?"  
  
"We're part of Team Warrior, a group just like FOXHOUND, but unfortunately, our point leader's on a 'vacation' with her son." Nanvel said. "I'm Nanvel Candlestick, pleasure to meet you, Solid Snake."  
  
"I'm sure there's a good reason to why this is happening, Nanvel." Snake spoke while shaking her hand. "You'll have to answer to the superiors of this base and explain to them about why you are here."  
  
"Lead the way." Lilica simply smiled at Snake and his comrades. "And don't worry about the details, our own commander's should be where our old friend Naomi should be."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Misato Katsuragi had to wipe her eyes while watching this. She turned to Meryl Silverburgh and spoke to her: "I certainly do hope your guys can eventually get to the bottom of this matter and find out who are these people."  
  
"Yeah, that is most likely to happen." Meryl said, shaking her head. "So, just why is another group other than Dead Cell trying to take this base?"  
  
"I can answer that." another woman's voice said from behind. She was accompanied by Naomi Hunter and another man of Japanese decent. "They are here to test your security details, as well as your men in their fighting capabilities."  
  
"And you are?" Kouzou Fuyutski asked.  
  
"I'm Maki Kawasaki, leader of this group that's challenging your base." Maki introduced herself around the people in the room. "You can all relax, we're not terrorists. In fact, we're just like FOXHOUND in some aspects."  
  
"She's telling the truth, Misato." Naomi said. "She told me it was Greg's orders that they should be here."  
  
"Greg?" Linn Aramaki stepped inside to hear. "This was Greg's idea?"  
  
"Hello, Linn. Good to see you again." Maki smiled at Linn and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, Maki. Same here." Linn replied.  
  
"Can you tell us why would Greg have this stunt happening?" Misato asked.  
  
"We'd better wait until your men and my members get back here, then we'll talk." Maki said, just then, Snake entered with the people he had met before.  
  
"Misato...it seems that these people are the good guys. They were just testing FOXHOUND to see if they can handle an invasion." Snake explained. He then noticed Maki and Yuji standing next to Ritsuko and Meryl. "Are these two part of Warrior as well?"  
  
"That is correct." Maki said, shaking his hand. "First, I must say how sorry I am for this inconvenience. (Then turns to the author of the fic. 'And to the author's overuse of a lot of surprise cameos that will surely confuse readers'...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In the real world, ShardclawKusanagi sneezes while he was writing this fic, while a Gold I-no laid beside him wearing a leather leash and collar in a dog-girl outfit.  
  
ShardclawK: Gomen ne sai, Maki! Everyone! It wouldn't happen again for awhile! I promise! I'm just having fun with this fic! This is certainly the last time I'm overdoing it this time. All I want is to make this fic really famous!  
  
I-no: Geez, and look who's the one begging for forgiveness.  
  
ShardclawK: Silence, slut! Don't forget who's your real master around here! I did beat you on Mission 36 without breaking too much of a sweat!  
  
I start to slap I-no around, then cuts back to the story.  
  
I-no: Damn you, Kusanagi...you godly, pimp of a fanfic writer....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"No hard feelings, Maki. As long people like you are here to give us some assistance." Misato smiled at her, then saw Linn rushing forward to hug Lilica.  
  
"Lilica! It's so good to see you're okay." Linn smiled as she hugged Lilica.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Lilica said, smiling back at her old friend. "Your boyfriend really pulled out the stops to make sure I was rescued."  
  
"You're talking about Greg?" Kaji asked, now stepping in, and noticing the group of lovely young women in the room.  
  
(Hmm, nice set of pickings for me today...) he thought to himself. Just then, he received a jolt of electricity from Nan-bot.  
  
"BZZZZZT!" Nan-bot placed her tonfars behind his back and feed him some five thousand volts of live current into him. He was almost frazzled by the surge, if Nanvel didn't flapped her creation with her harisen.  
  
"Nan-bot! These are respectable, highly established people who work for the safety of this planet and the first thing you greet one of them with is a near death shock? What were you thinking?"  
  
"BZZZT...WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT?!" Nan-bot explained. "THE MOMENT THIS CRETIN STEPPED INTO THIS AREA, I SENSED A HIGH LEVEL OF TESTERONE THAT IS UNACCEPATBLE TO THE SOCIAL INTERACTION OF THE FEMALE GENDER. I JUST TOOK THE NECESSARY MEASURES AND GAVE HIM A WARNING NOT TO COME ACROSS ANY OF THE RESPECTABLE WARRIOR GROUP."  
  
"Geez, Nan-bot..." Nanvel shook her head. Then she stepped up closer to whisper into it's sensors. "You didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
"IF YOU HAD LET APPROXIAMTAELY SEVEN SECONDS, AND THIRTEEN MILLISECONDS PASSED FROM THE DURATION OF THE JOLT, HE WOULD HAVEN'T THE TIME TO SUFFER." Nan-bot spoke, some pride in it's computerized voice.  
  
"Damn...that close." Misato snapped her finger, as Kaji stood back up and dusted himself. "Hey, Kaji, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I should be..." Kaji nodded, then focused back to Lilica, but was careful not to let his ways get in the move, or else the robot will pull another jolt. "You said that Greg rescued you? From whom?"  
  
Lilica took a deep breath and stared at her friends. They simply nodded at her and Nanvel placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How much of you know...or even remember Psycho Mantis?" she simply asked, causing some people to gasp in the room. "I'd better start explaining what happened that cause Greg to be away for so long and why we're here...but's it a long and sad story."  
  
"We got enough time." Snake said, taking a seat next to her. "Start talking."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Half an hour later, some of the members of NERV and FOXHOUND had to shake off what they were told of what happened. It took Lilica and Maki quite awhile for them to explain just how one particular Lt. Matthew Reese made Greg's life a living hell. Linn herself couldn't hold back any of her tears while listening to her story.  
  
"So, that's about it..." Lilica finished her story. "Riku's mother, Yanagi, used her power to heal Greg of his wounds, but he was too injured to recover right away, so he stayed in bed for about two weeks before he got up and then...the rest of history."  
  
"Damn..." Raiden shook his head. "I though Gendou Ikari was bad, but Reese is even worst!"  
  
"How can anyone try to make someone like Greg's life so miserable?" Naomi spoke.  
  
"Guess it must be the Patriots retribution for what they tried to make of him, but Gregory denied that fact and somehow angered them." Maki spoke. "So, he told us that on the chance he can't return to Japan soon, we're here to give you information that I think that will prove useful in your fight against the Patriots."  
  
"If I knew the Patriots' influence were this big, I would've prepared this base for the worst." Misato folded her arms. "So, this means that you're getting involved with this fight, Ms. Kawasaki?"  
  
"Not entirely..." Maki shook her head. "We're just to support you folks in the areas that may be lacking in defence that the terrorists and the Committee will be taking advantage of."  
  
"So, until Greg says it's time for us to leave, he'll make the order." Jingu spoke. "Besides, we have other forces outside of FOXHOUND and Philanthropy doing surveillance and reconnaissance around this city to make sure neither bad guys pull anything."  
  
"That's good to hear...but we can't afford to endanger too many people's lives if you people get involved." Snake said.  
  
"You don't worry about us...we can take care of ourselves." Lilica smiled. "Warrior may not be famous as you guys are, but we're just as good."  
  
"She's right. If any of those Patriots scum gets near Lilica or Greg again, I'll be sure as quick to blast them away!" Maya Jingu exclaimed, waving her assault rifle.  
  
"Same here. After seeing what Greg went through to get Lilica back safe, I just had to work on this new invention, so I can fight too." Nanvel confessed, showing everyone her large mechanical gauntlet. "I want to be able to protect him too after what he did to help me cope with Lilica being kidnapped until she was rescued. But he came close to losing his life because of that and Reese. I for one, won't let that ever again to anyone who's like family to me."  
  
"In a way, I can understand why Greg didn't want to reveal too much of you guys whenever we asked him..." Michael said.  
  
"Hey, Garland Durev?" Lilica asked.  
  
"Yes, Lilica?" Garland stepped forward to greet the youngest of the Warrior group. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"My big brother wanted me to tell you personally that he'll won't be losing the next time you and him spar together." Lilica smiled at him.  
  
"He always says that, and he's the one who always ends up losing." Garland smiled back at Lilica, but she began to shake her head, her long ponytails waving side to side along.  
  
"Nuh-uh. You haven't seen just how super strong big brother is until you see him fight. He's really tough now!" Lilica exclaimed.  
  
"She is right. He really gave it his all when he went off to rescue Lilica and Yuina." Nanvel said. "Also, he warded off the assassin group, Schwartz, all by himself while he was protecting Yuina from them after his trial with Mantis. He really is incredible."  
  
"You can say that again." Maya Jingu said.  
  
"Wait, did you say Greg took on Schwartz by himself?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Yeah, he sure did. By the time Riku and his friends, as well as Weiss found Greg, they had to stop him from even killing one of their members using his bare hands and powers alone." Maki said. "The frightening thing about Greg now that since his fight with Mantis...he has changed a lot. He's become more serious and focused on things that matters to him and we try not to tick him off too much or else...well, I'd rather leave it for you guys to find out for yourselves if you ever contact him again."  
  
"Maybe we will." Michael said, switching on the Codec to Greg's frequency. In the background, the loud blaring theme of 'Haven't you got...." was playing, along with the loud explanative of Greg's mouth.  
  
"I-NO, YOU CHEAP-ROMAN-CANCELING-OVERDRIVE-USING-BITCH!!" Greg shouted, almost about to throw the control at the television when he noticed the Codec was on. He can see Michael and the other FOXHOUND recruits glaring at him. He simply steupesed and sat down to relax himself.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" Maki smiled at Snake.  
  
"Oh, I see that you guys have met my family." Greg simply said, while he started to chow down on some snacks. He was on Mission No. 36, Millia versus Gold I-no, another one of Greg's favourite missions, but also one of the hardest in existence. "But a little more seconds again before you called and I would have evaded I-no's supers, then finish her off. And I was so close too...So, why are you still calling me up?"  
  
"Greg...of all the things that I consider crazy you have done, this tops them all." Garland said to him from his screen, but Greg simply smiled at his friend.  
  
"What? No panicking over how much trouble I've been just to make sure you guys are safe from the Patriots? That's gratitude for the black guy..." Greg simply replied.  
  
"Why did you send Warrior to attack the base?" Misato asked.  
  
"No hard feelings, Major Katsuragi...but I was just preparing you folks for what surprises the enemy may throw at you while I'm doing some of Snake's work." Greg explained. "You may never know what crazy shit may occur if I'm not there to help you guys out."  
  
"Campbell won't be pleased to hear what you're doing, Greg." Meryl had her say.  
  
"So what about Campbell?" Greg retorted. "You think he would even care about what happens to me, now that I'm no longer part of FOXHOUND?"  
  
"Greg!" Linn cut in. "What is it that makes you think that we're not worried about you?"  
  
"Greg, you better drop what you're doing right now and get your ass back in Japan." Garland ordered, but Greg stuck his tongue at him.  
  
"NYAH! No can do, partner. There's still some tying up of loose ends in America, as well as in some other places over the world that has to be done." Greg replied. "If I don't do something to at least slow down the Patriots activity, a lot of people are going to get hurt and I can't let that happen. If I come back to FOXHOUND, it will be just a setback to the revenge I have against them."  
  
"What did you say? A setback?" Snake asked.  
  
"Yup...if I come back to Japan, the Patriots would just come after my apprentice and other people on their list, you see?" Greg explained. "Also, they have other plans going about, not just involving S3. I have to at least throw a wrench into their plans and slow them a little. And even if I WANTED to come back to you guys, that will just make things worst for me, you know?"  
  
"But, Greg...!" Garland, Michael, and James shouted in unison.  
  
"But, what?" Greg asked.  
  
"When are you coming back?" James asked.  
  
"I told you...until I can find a way to make the Patriots pay back for everything they have done to make my life as well as Yuina's and Mantis' own so miserable, it's almost intolerable." Greg spoke. "Oh, and speaking of pay...Major Katsuragi, and Commander Fuyutski, be expecting at least about a quarter of a million dollars in US currency into your defence budget come tomorrow."  
  
"What did you say, Greg?" Snake asked.  
  
"That's right...I have managed to sneak into one of the Patriots accounts for one of their illegal projects and depleted all of their funds and transferred it to yours." Greg said with a big grin. "Now, you won't worry about any money being wasted on keeping your base in shape everytime an Angel attacks."  
  
"How much did you say you were giving?" Emma asked.  
  
"Can't be too sure...most of it were money given by one of my sensei's, Geese Howard just recently, and the rest must have been from my late dad's insurance of the company he worked in, so all I can say it's going to be plenty." Greg added.  
  
Misato held unto Snake tighter in fear. "David...do something about your crazy, psychic friend. He's now starting to scare me."  
  
Snake only smiled at Misato. "Relax, Misato. He's just being generous, that's all."  
  
"If you can properly define his term of 'generous'..." Ritsuko smirked.  
  
"The Patriots has done enough damage, and stole everything that was precious to me. So, why not steal something ten times the worth back from them?" Greg said with an evil grin.  
  
"That would make sense, but chances are that they will be tailing you for all the crazy things you've done, Greg." Michael said.  
  
"Let them. I want them to feel regret over the atrocities they have committed, and I'm certainly not forgetting about Reese either. I'll be ready for them when they arrive for me." Greg said. "But right now, I'm taking it easy and slow, while you guys get yourselves ready for any possible invasion Dead Cell may put up. You got until the last Angel to do that, that's a warning I managed to sneak from Mantis before the Patriots expired him."  
  
"Really? Is that true, Greg?" Snake asked.  
  
"Yeah, I always believe a dying man's words." Greg said. "But for now, take things one at a time and easy. You can do it!"  
  
"That's my big brother!" Lilica happily said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, one more thing...is Ryoji Kaji there?" Greg asked, as he can see Kaji tip-toeing out of the room. Kaji simply turned around and smiled nervously at Greg.  
  
"Oh...hello, Greg." Kaji said, waving at him, but all he got was a glare from the other Codec screen. "My, how are we feeling today, my good..."  
  
"Shut up!" Greg barked. "Now listen up, you low-level, narcissistic punk, calling yourself a lady killer, when you got nowhere of my skills! I'd never got the chance to give you my peace of mind for trashing my Harrier, but I'll let it slide since I'm on the other side of the planet, doing my job. But...don't think my family's full of beautiful women for you to go and hit on is going to happen. Do you want to know what happened to the last guy who tried to harass Linn while I was still in the same breathing space with them?"  
  
"Um...no, I really can't guess exactly..." Kaji mumbled.  
  
"I broke his arm in seven different places." Greg smirked. "If Linn wasn't there to stop me, I would have snapped off his..."  
  
"Okay, okay...Greg. I think Kaji gets the picture." Snake had to step in front of Kaji before he can finish. Snake turned to see Kaji giving off a cold sweat as he listened to Greg. "So...you'll be okay, Greg?"  
  
"Yeah...you don't worry about me." Greg got serious for a moment. "Hey, Snake...turn off your monitor?"  
  
"Why?" Snake asked.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you, but I don't want to give everyone a heart attack as well when I say it." Greg said. "Linn, can you go and help out Naomi and Lilica with the intel they have?"  
  
"Sure, Greg." Linn said, shaking her head. "And you'd better not try anything to give me a heart attack again, you crazy psychic."  
  
"Yeah...I love you too, Linn." Greg simply smiled at her, knowing she really was missing him.  
  
Snake looked at Misato and gave her a smile of assurance. "I'm sure what he'll tell me is important. Go and assist Warrior with what information they have to share with us."  
  
"Okay, David. I'll be seeing you soon then." Misato nodded at the legendary soldier and walked off with Maki and the rest of Warrior. Linn and James went along with them with Raiden behind them. Snake switched his Codec to Greg's and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"Snake...I know." Greg said in a somewhat low tone.  
  
"Know about what?" Snake replied.  
  
"Third Impact and how Gendou was plotting to start it." Greg said seriously.  
  
"You too, huh?" Snake simply replied. "I take it that you found out about this you were going to rescue Lilica."  
  
"Mantis gave me the whole skinny before those Patriots bastards killed him..." Greg growled. "All I can ask from you on this is that keep this on the low for a while, okay? If any of my family heard that they are in a base that is the centre of the end of humanity..."  
  
"Don't worry, Greg. I'll keep it quiet, and besides, now that the Commander's dead, we're in the clear, right?"  
  
"Wrong." Greg simply said. "The Patriots were looking forward to Gendou's death, so they can take advantage of what unstable commotion may come your way. I may not know how, but one's thing for sure...whatever they are planning, is something just as worst than Third Impact...or even more. Just be prepared for it."  
  
"I get you. I'll have Misato look over the information as soon as we get the chance." Snake said.  
  
"Take good care of my family till I get back." Greg said. "They are the only people on this planet I can trust, second to you guys. Their stay won't be permanent, but long enough to give you a hand."  
  
"Thanks a lot Greg." Snake said. "Watch your back out there, and deal in some of the Patriots lackeys for me while you're at it."  
  
"You know I always do." Greg said. "Ja ne...and good luck to all of you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the Katsuragi residence, Shinji Ikari was staying with Otacon, and one of the famous tech bunnies, Maya Ibuki, while the other children who came from school were watching him complete the Zoradius mini game on the ZOE: Second Runner's Extra Missions mode. He had managed to beat it with another high score that surpassed Asuka's and even Otacon's own. For the prize, a picture of Leo Stenbuck getting kissed by Celvice Klein was shown. (So cute! And I too think that Leo does look ALO like Shinji in that pic!)  
  
"Wow, I did it again..." Shinji exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, your skills are getting better by the day, Shinji." Otacon patted his back.  
  
"Thanks, Hal..." Shinji said, getting up. "I wonder just where is it that Snake and Misato hurried off so quickly?"  
  
"I doubt it that something at NERV's going on, unless they are under attack..." Otacon said, just then, both Snake and Misato entered the room.  
  
"Not really." Snake simply said, waving his arm at everyone. "False alarm. It was only Greg's family who dropped by to give us some arsenal and intel we may be needing for this fight against the Patriots."  
  
"Greg's family?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Kinezono?" Rei recognized the name instantly. She can remember how she talked to him before his fight with Mantis and how she even helped Aramaki to believe in his victory. (All in Soldier X, people!)  
  
"Long story that will have to wait till dinnertime." Misato spoke. "But I have even greater news...Rei, I got through with the clearance of your new living quarters with Fuyutsuki earlier before we came back."  
  
"And what of the status of it, Katsuragi?" Rei asked.  
  
"From tomorrow after noon, you'll be moving in our apartment." Misato smiled. "We'll let you get a chance after dinner to go back and get yourself arranged."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened slightly to this. To be living with Snake, Misato and Asuka was one thing, but another girl in the home he's staying will surely send a teenager up through the roof...not to mention exclude, the hot headed German herself.  
  
"Wondergirl's moving in with us?!" Asuka bellowed angrily. "Why should she? The place crowded's enough as it is...and now, you just have to welcome her in with open arms?"  
  
"Asuka, don't start with us." Misato said. "It was my decision in regards to protecting her from possibly the terrorists, and the Patriots. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"So what if they go after her?" Asuka shouted. "I can care less what happens to you guys anyway, let the damn terrorists come and do their worst!"  
  
"Asuka!" Snake called to her. "What the hell's the matter with you? All we're doing is making sure you kids get the best safety from the enemy."  
  
"I don't need your or anyone else's help! I can take care of things by myself!" She got up, and hurried to the door, slamming it on her way out.  
  
"Damn kid..." Snake muttered to himself. "She's really gone off the deep end this time...we won't be getting off that easily."  
  
"Since that last attack, she's gotten worst." Misato said, shaking her head. "Want to have Garland try to get some sense into her?"  
  
"By all means." Snake said, then he turned to Shinji. "Well, look on the bright side, Shinji...now you got three ladies to look after now. But know this that Misato's already mine."  
  
"Heh...heh." Shinji blushed at Snake. "I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
"Well, let's get ready for dinnertime. Tomorrow's going to be a great day, because NERV will not only be getting ten times richer, but at least some defences have come to our aid." Misato tried to smile, but she knew with signs like these, something's bad going to happen. At least with some of Greg's outside and Warrior's help, NERV won't suffer too much damage from the next attack of evil that comes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Greg stood up and stretched himself after completing Mission 14, Faust versus Gold Dizzy using only 1 life. (Yes, I beat that too! Yayy for me!) He was about to got for another mission, when Rio stepped back inside the apartment.  
  
"Hey, Greg..." Rio called to him. "You done organized your business with Snake and company?"  
  
"Yep. All we have to do is just wait until Maki and the others are done with helping NERV, then they should bead back to old Tokyo to await further orders." Greg said.  
  
"And what about us? We still have ways to go before we can go back to Japan."  
  
"We'll make it, somehow...I'm sure of it." Greg smiled at the blonde bombshell, then he heard the door knock. "Oh, that must be the room service."  
  
He then saw an attractive maid with long red hair, a cart of beverages and alcohol was seen in front of Greg. He began to make his choices.  
  
"Hmm...Remy Red, Hennessy..." Greg looked at the beverages. He made up his mind and took two of the Remy Red wine bottles. "I guess the Red will have to do for now. How much is it?"  
  
"That will be $300 dollars each, sir." The waitress said, showing her hand to let Greg pay her.  
  
"Nani? $300 dollars for a friggin bottle alone?" Greg growled. "Only in America..."  
  
He went into his wallet and took out several hundred US bills, then handed them to the waitress. "I'll take two, you can keep the change and make that your tip."  
  
"Thank you very much, sir!" the waitress exclaimed happy before she walked off counting the money. Greg closed the door and opened a bottle to share a glass with Rio. After the two took up their glasses, Greg raised his own.  
  
"A toast..." Greg smiled at Rio.  
  
"To what?" she asked.  
  
"To the fall of the Patriots, coming soon." Greg said. "With Warrior and other allies to help us out in this fight against them, nothing will stop us."  
  
"Not even Reese, or any of the other goons that are after you?"  
  
"They will get their share soon. Thorn and his superiors better think twice about challenging the psychic soldier who's able to incorporate the Kusanagi and Yagami-ryuu style of fighting into his powers." Greg smirked.  
  
"Yeah, they should know better than to challenge my proud son." Rio smiled, raising her glass. "To the fall of the Patriots."  
  
"Bottoms up!" Greg said.  
  
The two tipped the glasses and then sipped the warm, thick wine that greeted their tastes.  
  
"That was really good!" Rio exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it relaxes you enough, huh?" Greg said, then taking the other bottle. "I'm heading downstairs and share this with sensei Aika. You coming?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
"Nah, time for a real break." Greg said, as he saved his progress of the amount of missions beaten, then taking off his shirt and grabbing a towel. "I'm supposed to be with Yuina helping her forget the pain she's been through and spend more time with those kids."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Rio smiled, then grab Greg's arm. "Besides, I do need someone to rub the suntan lotion on my back, and you're the only one who can avoid touching the sensitive spots."  
  
"Mom..." Greg groaned. "We're not in Japan anymore. If Linn were to hear you say that, she would be over here and be on you so fast, you won't see it coming."  
  
Rio only smiled as she pulled Greg out the room with her. It was a time the group can relax a little finally before evil can rise again in a due matter of time....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Omake: Just another day of the Kusanagi...  
  
The camera shows me lying on a hammock outside the GeoFront and under a tree, reading my email from a laptop, while a Gold Dizzy and Gold Jam Kuradoberi feed me grapes while short shorts. In the background, KOS-MOS and Ken Marinaris can be seen playing with each other using water hoses while wearing skimpy swimsuits, while Millia Rage and Elly were also wearing tiny bikinis, helping out the other girls clean off Naked Jehuty and the Fernir.  
  
ShardclawK: I'm so going to get Tempest for not hunting for girls for me anymore...but anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It must have been the craziest chapter I've done so far, thanks to the overflow of my creativity lately. (Hugs my PS2 and Substance, Soulcalibur 2, GGX2 and KOF games.) Yes, I've lost it, but not completely. I was going to update this monster after a couple of the next Soldier X updates, but I was already doing a majority of this chapter when I last updated that story.  
  
Don't worry, I won't detract too much from the main points of the fic, just having fun with the story, because I just see so much potential ahead in it. So, be expecting more Bonus Chapters soon that I'm sure you'll like. I plan to do some more side stories featuring Linn and Kari soon, as well as more spotlighting on the other OC's of the story. Remember, even they need some loving too...also, I'm going to make some notes/references and Easter Eggs to those who are not accustomed to my style of writing and the 'slight change' in the battle scenes.  
  
One: I've included some story details, as well the last name of the people mentioned in the fics I write from now on. Just to make sure now one and nothing gets left out or forgotten.  
  
Two: Maya Jingu's Hyper Desperation Attack is obviously the name of everyone's favourite badass hero of the greatest first person shooter that ever existed, Master Chief, from Halo. I couldn't help it...that's one of my all time favourite games, even though I don't have an X-box. The name suits that attack so good! And the gun kata techs she used must have come from watching too much Equilibrium lately.  
  
Three: Hey, the great Rune is still alive and kicking! He managed to get me some of his OC's moves in time for this chapter, so I got to give a shout out to him. I'll be sure to get things set between him and Asuka soon, but I also want to know what are you going to do about Reese, because I have some plans for him as well for this fic's side story, Soldier X.  
  
Four: Those missions described in this chapter were the ones I actually completed myself and boy, only some of them took me days to beat. The most toughest ones you'll encounter has to be Mission 36, Millia versus Gold I- no, and the nightmarish Mission 45, Johnny versus EX Shadow May. Try landing an over 5 hit combo, while you're poisoned and can't jump, with a low guard meter too boot and tell me that you'll only take 3% damage when you actually do. Generally, my advice to those attempting a mission, is to have plenty of patience and practice. You'll eventually succeed in beating something that may look tough, but really is simple enough once you sit down and try it. Discover and use only the most powerful attacks, learn your enemy's strategy and start from beating the missions that not just require IK's (Instant Kills), but those which characters you are most used to. I can guarantee that you'll be beating missions like crazy if you just give yourself a challenge. A little luck wouldn't hurt to beat some of them either.  
  
And no, I have not yet beaten 45 yet. I may be good, but not that sick.  
  
Just then, I spotted a group lovely women coming down the path. There were Samurai's Deeper Kyo's Yuya Shiina, Okuni Izumono and Mahiro. With them also was Jura Basil Elden of Vandread. Yuya wasted no time cuddling herself unto me, as did the rest of the girl.  
  
Yuya: Hello, Kusanagi. DarkFusion sent us as more gifts to your liking. I hope you won't do anything to make me...too ashamed.  
  
ShardclawK: Yow, baby! If anymore of you hot chicks show up everytime I update and I'll be unstoppable. You guys know what this means...  
  
With a snap of the finger, the song 'On Fire' by 50 Cents and G-Unit begins to play.  
  
ShardclawK: This fic's on fire, baby! Can you all feel it?  
  
All the girls sweatdrop to this, while Yuya just shrugs.  
  
ShardclawK: Tough crowd, eh folks? Well, that's all I got to say about this chapter. Right now, my record for the missions beaten are now 31/50. Anyone want to know which ones I had beaten can just ask, so I can give them some advice. But for now, review as if this fic depended on it! Or else, there will be no more fan service filled omakes in the next update!  
  
Jura: That's right. All you fanboys will never get the chance to see what I'll do to Kusanagi when I finally get into his pants...  
  
ShardclawK: Oh, hell...  
  
Yuya: Wait, so we can't give any loving to you this omake, Kusanagi?  
  
ShardclawK: Just for now...apparently, I have used up all the whip cream on Dizzy, Ken, Elly, KOS-MOS, Shion, Temari and Melfina from before. Time to get a new stock from one of the fans if they care.  
  
Mahiro: But...you did work hard enough to beat so many missions in GGX2...I don't think anyone else on FFnet. has beaten that much, so you must at least get something worth the trouble.  
  
ShardclawK: That's right...my thumbs almost gave away trying to beat Mission 36 for over 46 minutes...  
  
Yuya: Well, let's get Kusanagi into a hot tub and we'll give each and every part of his body a good sponge bath...with and without the sponges, which is your pick?  
  
ShardclawK: Geez...at least my fingers will get some 'less strenuous' things to do. Until the next update, guys. I hear another GGXX mission calling out to me...  
  
Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi. 


	22. Bonus Chapter: Enhancements

Disclaimer: The same as always, and I do not own Flame of Recca either. You all will see why soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The stage opens up to show the members of the Weiss Kreuz anime seated on stools onstage. The female fans and other WK fanatics who are probably reading this fic goes wild.

Ran: Hey, Youji...tell me again why are we here and not Shardclaw? He's supposed to be hosting with us on this chapter, am I right?

Omi: Unless he's playing around with that growing harem of anime and video game hotties and not tending to his responsibilities as he always does in Soldier X...like updating this fic often!

Youji: He told us to hold the fort for him until he gets back...he seems to have gone on a 'babe-hunting' mission on his own.

Ran: Really? I wonder if he is successful in his hunt? Did he say who he was going after?

Ken: Two women he mentioned from one of his current favourite anime, Naruto. They are, Mitrashi Anko and Tsunade.

Omi: Shardclaw won't last two minutes against them....hey, here he comes now.

Just then, from the background, Naked Jehuty lands and out pops myself, holding unto the Fireseal and the stunner rifle. My clothing was in tatters, and bruises were all over my face.

Omi: Ouch...I take it that the hunt didn't go well...how are you going, Shardclaw?

ShardclawK: Ugghh...now I know how Tempest must feels getting hot chicks for me...I'd better stick to writing. Those two were quite hard to catch, might as well leave it up to him. Anyway, to all my faithful readers...sorry for the long wait. For the hiatus, I was still active in terms of updating my Solider X fic, so I kinda gave this fic a break as I had to prepare what twists will come your way later.

Ran: It must be really hard keeping track of keeping your fics updated just to satisfy the masses, huh, Shardclaw?

ShardclawK: I know! I got to start a schedule for this kind of thing from now, it's like playing all those new games for my PS2 in so little time. And speaking of new games...curse you, Capcom, for bringing so many cool new games faster than I can finish some of the ones I got. And hell, there's even more cooler sequels on the way!

Omi: Hey, you can complain more about it the next time you're playing Viewtiful Joe, Shardclaw. But, I'm not complaining either...that is a totally cool game in itself. Thank God Capcom released it for PS2 owners to enjoy, plus with a bonus fans of that system will surely enjoy.

ShardclawK: You must mean to play Dante and Trish from the Devil May Cry fame? That must be the coolest bonus feature in any game so far...

Ran: But you're not really here to talk about that, what do you got to show in this bonus chapter for your famous fic, Shardclaw?

ShardclawK: Right...this is something totally different than most of the other chapters, or better yet put, some of the normal Eva fics that you see around here. And when I mean different, I mean it with a capital 'D'.

From offset, Tempest Dynasty's character, Garland Durev, can be heard laughing in an insane tone. I start to shake my head.

ShardclawK: Down, boy, 'D'...it's not time yet....

'D': Damn....well, hurry up and give me something to destroy, will you? Or else, I'll tear apart your base, full of these lovely women you got as presents!

ShardclawK: You wouldn't! Do that and I'll sick Greg on you...with his cheerleaders squad!

Greg: You must be kidding me! Why would I want to waste my time running from that guy, when I should go after Reese? I'm going back to my own bad ass fic, don't bother me anymore, dammit.

ShardclawK: Heh....okay, that didn't work. Hey, there's Gendou Ikari!

'D': Where?

ShardclawK: Over there! Following three of the female audience members to the bathroom area.

The song 'Bodies' begins to play as Berserker Demon charges off stage and charges after Gendou Ikari, who begins to run at a fast pace out of the camera range. Moments later, Gendou's screams were heard from a distance as he met a nasty end courtesy of 'D'.

Ran: I really didn't pity that wankster anyway....

ShardclawK: Actually, I was just making sure 'D' got some spotlighting before I present him a couple of chapters later in this fic. I'm sure a lot of Eva readers will be in for some freaky stuff later, but for now...here's something that I know that you'll totally enjoy, all of you.

Omi: All courtesy of Darkfusion for the dialogue inserts and suggestions used in this chapter and later in the fic, and to Tempest for the enhancements for our FOXHOUND recruits. Hardcore otakus out there will notice the Flame of Recca and the anime Ceres: Celestial Legend references in this fic, since it was used in his own Metal Gear fic, so give yourselves a cookie for finding some of that out.

Ran: Hey, I've just noticed something.

ShardclawK: What is it, Ran?

Ran: None of the hot chicks you have came out to be flaunted in our faces as always everytime we do an introduction. Being courteous today, Kusanagi?

ShardclawK: Heh...actually....I only sent some of them to do some shopping a while ago. I'd bet they must be getting back any time now.

Just then, Emeralda, Shion, Tina Foster, Tina Armstrong, Aerith, Ayane, Lei Fang, Mahiro, Okuni and Hinako stepped in the room, all of them wearing small, tight vest tops and sexy short hot pants.

Shion: Kusanagi-sama, you're hurt badly! Here, let me take you inside with the rest of the girls and use my Queen's Kiss to knock you out, then we'll strip you to threat your wounds. Would you like that?

ShardclawK: Sometimes, my life can be so friggin good! I'll leave this to the rest of you, guys!

Ran: Déjà vu all over! Why does he always do that? Anyway, ladies and gents, enjoy.

Omi: Let's see if Shardclaw can handle the 'shipments' that Tempest sends him this time at the end of this chapter. Heh-heh...he'll be so sorry he can show off like that in front of us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Bonus Chapter 5: Enhancements

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere in the United States, at Greg Kinezono's temporary hideout in a hotel room, the ex-member of FOXHOUND was in the middle of training again with his apprentice, Yuina Hatori. He was making sure she was being moulded for the harsh battle ahead.

Greg had Yuina's hair ribbon strapped over his eyes, as he as training his 'mental sight' for further cases he may run into during his hunt for Lt. Matthew Reese and the Patriots.

"Sempai...are you sure you can still fight with your sight like that?" Yuina asked, stepping up from her fighting pose.

"Of course...you may never know what may happen to me that may take my most precious weapon...my eyes." Greg said, swinging his High Function lance, the Ascension. "My mind can be just as powerful to use like a second pair of eyes, so I'm training in it well to make it as tough as my body."

"I'm sure that you want to use this as an extra to get an edge over that friend you told me about? What was his name, Garland?" Yuina asked, causing Greg to fall over anime style.

"It's not like that!" Greg shouted, wincing in pain. Just then, Riku Hanabishi stepped into the room, with Nagi and Tot behind him, along with Rie, Rio and Aika. "I'm doing this just to add to a challenge I have planned for him when I get back to Japan. I think I've finally figured a way why I always ending up losing to him...he may have more experience in combat and fighting than anyone else in the group, but he never faced someone outside that has his own style of fighting...me. I may be different in terms of skill to Garland, but what I lack in those areas, I make up with sheer determination and a lot surprises. I just wished I can invite Umi, Tatsuko and Inuko over to Tokyo-3 to act as my cheerleaders for this rematch, but I can't because of those damned Angels and terrorists! God, isn't there anywhere on this planet safe?"

"Hey, Greg...should we tell Snake and everyone else about Weiss coming over to NERV to help out with the situation soon?" Nagi asked.

Greg got up from the ground he sat on and removed the ribbon from around his eyes. "We should do that, but I don't want to be making any more contacts with them until my mission for revenge is completed. Any of you got suggestions?"

"I do...I can just use the teleportation madogu that my grandmother, Kagero, gave me before we came to rescue you from the Delmos weeks ago." Riku explained.

"Nani?" Greg asked. "Teleport? Like...move from one place to another in a magic kind of way, teleport?"

"That's right." Riku showed everyone the magic relic that he talked about. "And I'll be using this....the Eikai Gyoku."

"Isn't that the item Kagero gave you before we left Japan, Riku?" Nagi asked.

"Certainly. This madogu is capable of travelling both teleportation through shadows. Meaning, the madogu can teleport the user anyplace where a shadow is and also, the viewing of distant events." He explained. "There's a down side to it though...the Eikai Ball does not allow the user to hear what is going on, so if I wanted to use it to spy on Solidus and Dead Cell, or the Patriots, I'll be able to see them but I won't hear what they're saying."

"That would just take the fun out of everything." Greg simply lamented. "Why would rush the fun of learning what they are up to now just to ruin it and just rather wait when the time comes to strike the wanksters, then learn everything."

"Hey Greg, what's the most secure part of NERV HQ that you know of?" Riku asked.

"I guess that would be the cages where they keep the Evangelions, why?" Greg answered.

"Good, I'll head there when I arrive and see how their security is." Riku said with a grin.

"Just try not to stir up too much trouble while you're there, okay?" Greg replied with a serious tone. Greg's hardly in a joyous mood, since he's all business even with his friends. "NERV might as well shoot down the first suspicious person that steps into that base, need I remind you that it's one red alert since Arsenal Gear is now part of their property? The last thing I need is someone getting hurt because of my recklessness."

"It won't happen. All of a sudden, you doubt me?" Riku asked with a confident smile.

"It's not that, Riku." Greg simply shook his head. "There might be spies for Reese and the Patriots around, and knowing you, they will pick up your flame powers if you even flick a spark from your fingers around them."

"I want to know what you meant by 'knowing you'." Riku replied.

"Che...I don't have to say it." Greg smirked. "And I don't have to read your mind or the future either to guess that you're probably going to make a spectacle of yourself in front of NERV. Just be careful not to overdo it."

"Will you stop being so paranoid, Greg?" Riku assured his friend. "Everything will go smooth."

"So, Riku...how does your magic thingie really work?" Rio asked, scratching her long, blonde hair.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Riku said. "This madogu can teleport the user and one other person to any place as long as there's a shadow there. Now who wants to see for themselves how it works?"

Everyone in the room, excepting Greg, raised their arms.

"Greg, why is it that you're not interested?" Rio asked.

"It's not like I don't want to learn about Riku's magic and stuff..." Greg simply shrugged his shoulders. "Going back to everyone in FOXHOUND so soon after everything will just upset my plans, that's all. You know how I operate, I would like to keep everyone in suspense a bit longer until I'm sure I'm strong enough to show Garland and all of FOXHOUND that I'm not the same Greg Kinezono they used to know and kick around."

"Greg, sometimes I really worry for you." Rio shook her head. "But then again, that's why I love you like a real son."

"Hey, Riku...why not let Yuina go with you?" Greg smirked. Yuina jumped to this.

"Huh? Why, sempai?" Yuina exclaimed.

"For one thing, I want all of FOXHOUND to know my other and most important reason for staying out of the group...you and Seraph." Greg explained. "I'm sure once they get the picture, they won't have to pester me so much to come back to their group until I decide to do so."

"Sempai..." Yuina lowered her head. Greg patted her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Yuina. NERV may be a very scary place, but Riku will be with you and you'll meet some good friends of mine as well while you're there." Greg explained. "Oh, yeah....if you meet Linn, tell her this for me..."

Greg whispered into Yuina's ears for a few seconds. After he lifted away from her, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't understand it, sempai..." Yuina said.

"Just tell Linn those words. She'll understand." Greg said, as he started to rub his temple. "Well, if all excuse me, I'm crashing for the rest of the afternoon. Don't wake me up until it's nightfall."

"Ahh...yeah, Greg. Don't push yourself too hard resting." Riku said, as Greg left the room, picking up a full Remy Red bottle with him into one of the bedrooms. Yuina only stepped up to Riku and nodded her head.

"I'm ready to go along with you, Riku." Yuina nodded. "Seraph, you'll be okay by yourself until I get back?"

"Of course." Seraph replied. "I'll won't be lonely and unguarded here, thanks to Rio's and Aika's company and protection."

Yuina nodded in reply at Seraph.

"So where do you want to go, Yuina?" Riku asked Yuina. "Hawaii, the Bahamas, the Great Wall of China? I could even take us to the moon, though we'd need to have space suits on."

A younger female's cough was heard next to him. Rie was standing right behind him with a near peeved look on her face.

"Riku, now's not the time to be funny." Rie spoke, her arms folded. "The sooner you leave and get this over with, the faster we can start getting our date on the way. So, don't try to keep us back, huh?"

Riku only gulped at Rie and activated the teleportation madogu. "Okay, I'm already on it. Hang on, Yuina."

So with that, Riku activated the teleportation madogu and both him and Yuina were gone in a bright flash of light. Some seconds after, Greg stepped back outside.

"Are they gone?" Greg asked.

"That's right." Rio replied. "Hey, Greg I was just wondering....why did you sent Yuina along with Riku to NERV of all places?"

"For one thing, if Yuina's psychic powers can pick up any useful emotional resonance from that place, she can report to me on how much more trouble everyone at that base will be in. If I can do that, at least I'll prepare myself for what to do when I want to protect that city the next time an Angel or evil appears." Greg explained. "And also....to catch up on some reading."

Greg held up two old Fruits Basket manga novels to everyone's surprise. (A.N: Thanks to DarkFusion who sent me the link to this goodie some time ago from a recent Soldier X update!)

"I managed to sneak these from Yuina's belongings while she wasn't watching." Greg smirked. "I tell you...Tohru Honda is now my personal heroine! I can learn a lot of determination tactics from her!"

Everyone in the room, couldn't help but let sweat drops fall behind their heads. This was going to be a long mission with Greg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the special teleportation madogu had teleported both Riku and Yuina into NERV's headquarters, they actually found themselves in the area of the Evangelion cages. Riku, who happened to be wearing a casual brown jacket and long blue jeans, looked around a bit to examine his surroundings.

"So these are the famous Evangelions that I've heard so much about." Riku said to himself as he gazed at the three units. Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation in his right arm and pulled back his sleeve to look at it. He immediately saw that the tattooed names for each of the eight dragons were glowing faintly.

(The ryu...they're reacting to the EVAs...) He thought and then brought his sleeve back down and looked back at the EVA units. (The way these guys are reacting to them...just what the hell are these things?)

"Um...Riku...?" Yuina wandered a bit, looking at Evangelion Unit 01. "This place is frightening..."

"No kidding." Riku replied. "This place is giving off some weird vibes, but we all can worry about that later. We must find Snake and the others to tell them about what's going down soon. According to Greg's information, if we follow the right path, we can get to the Command Centre of this base. Stay with me, Yuina. NERV is a humungous place, and we can easily get separated and lost."

"Yeah, I guess so...." Yuina said, making sure her powers as a psychic and as part Emulate get the best of her. (Sempai...just why did you send me here?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Before we continue on with the weapons training..." Michael spoke, as he stood in front of the group of Evangelion pilots in the VR training room. With him, were Michael, Garland and Raiden, each were responsible for giving Shinji, Rei and Asuka their advanced knowledge in weapons and combat training. Touji Suzahara was there as well, since he has considered giving this a shot to improve his limited experience in piloting Eva. He considered it nothing serious, since his sister was now getting the best care in NERV's hospital as compensation for the 13th Angel incident. He also hoped his training can help him protect Hikari when the time comes.

"Now that you've covered the basics in getting your aim in handling weapons right..." Garland instructed the four Japanese youths. "We're going to run a small run to test how good your accuracy is."

"Shinji, since your score's getting higher with each step in training, I guess you'll go first." Linn pointed to Shinji.

"Um...me?' Shinji nervously replied to the most attractive FOXHOUND female recruit alive. "Why do I have to go first? Ayanami's has been more devoted in this sort of thing, than I am."

"True, but Snake has been giving you a hand in this quite often, so I just want to see what he has taught you so far." Linn replied with a smile. "Also, to do this as a chance to help you impress your girlfriend." 

Shinji shook his head, as it turned a slight red. He ended up turning in Rei's direction, which made the blush turn more darker in red.

"Aw, geez...here goes nothing." Shinji only replied, taking up a USP, standardized to synch with the controls of the Evangelion, thanks to the handiwork of Otacon, Dr. Naomi Hunter and Maya Ibuki. Entering the moderate difficult level for the Handgun, Shinji selected Raiden Level 05 mode. Remembering the important experience he went through being a pilot and some of Snake's, Garland and Michael's teachings, Shinji aimed his gun and fired at the targets in front of him. Though he had gotten used in piloting the Eva and use the manual lock on in combat, hitting the bull's-eye dead on at the targets in less than five seconds have become a new, second nature for the Third Child.

"He's gotten better." Raiden said, nodding his head in approval.

"Yes, Ikari is seemingly focused as always." Rei commented.

"Hmph...what a show off." Asuka scoffed. "I can move and aim much faster than he can."

"So why don't you put your money where your mouth is and show us, eh?" Touji smirked while watching Shinji clear out the middle portion of targets as he ran with ease.

"What was that, you dumb jock?!" Asuka was close to landing a clench fist on his head, as Garland stepped in and stopped her in time.

"Now, now, Asuka. He was only joking. You should know your own skill better than that." Garland warned her. "Say what...after Shinji gets to beat this level, you can go in there an prove yourself afterwards."

"Heh, maybe I will." Asuka replied, staring back into the room intentionally. Shinji was easily getting used to the firing and in between reloading of rounds while he ran to the other targets, allowing him to get to the goal after all the targets have been detonated. When he got the end, he flashed his victory pose, as he heard Snake's voice for the highest scorer was announced.

"Nice work." Everyone in the room was stunned to see Shinji easily beating some of the other scores, which were Rei and Asuka's. He then stepped out, breathing deeply.

"Wow, Shinji. You're exceptionally good for a fourteen year old." Raiden patted him. "Reminds me a lot of myself while I was your age, only it was much harder compared to this."

"Ah, it was nothing...I guess." Shinji rubbed his head. Just then, Asuka took the VR system gun from Shinji and headed into the room.

"Now, it's my turn to prove myself." Asuka loathed, as she restarted the program. Shinji simply groaned and hung his shoulders.

"I'm a bit tired, sensei Garland." Shinji wiped his brow. "Is it okay that I get a break?"

"Of course, Shinji. Since you've shown an example today, I guess Touji and Rei can join you as well." Garland replied. "I'll make sure that Asuka doesn't go over her head."

"Thanks." Shinji replied, as he bowed to his teachers, while Touji and Rei followed in the same manner. After the trio left, Asuka was left in the VR room with Michael, as she tried to get the targets in her suit of action, though all she was hitting was air on the first couple of tries. Angrily, she restarted the program. With another attempt, she missed on the first set on only a few tries again, causing her to fumble with the gun's handling and the clip ended up coming out for itself. She threw it on the ground in frustration.

"Uggh! Stupid!" Asuka shouted, heaving her head to the side. Again, she restarted the program and started to aim for another of the targets, when Michael talked to her from behind.

"You're doing it wrong...very wrong." Michael said. "You're so used to trying to find a comfortable way to do this, but you're rushing things, and that's why you're making so many mistakes now. Maybe if you stop and paid attention to Shinji before..." Before he finished, that was when Asuka interrupted him during his speech.

"What would you know?" Asuka replied without turning. This got a glare from Michael when she said this.

"Please don't interrupt me when I'm explaining things to you, Second Child. I'm the teacher, you're the student. I'm supposed to teach. You're supposed to sit there and look stupid." Michael warned the wrathful German girl.

"How dare you!" Asuka fumed. "I'm certainly am not..."

"That's enough, Asuka!" Garland's voice stopped Asuka's own from furthering any more. "What he is telling you is the truth. You never acted this way with me before...what's troubling you?"

"It's...nothing." Asuka seemed to simmer down.

"You know you can tell me, Asuka. I know things are rough since the last Angel, but you shouldn't let this get to you. It may be a blessing in disguise..." Garland said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, we can always pick up on this later. Why not take a break and meet your comrades, okay?"

"...Fine, then." Asuka simply said, walking out of the room. Garland simply shook his head, while Michael came over.

"She's in a lot of turmoil, and it's going to get the getter of her soon if something happens." Michael spoke.

"I know...she just keeps pushing everyone away, when she is supposed to be willing for assistance." Garland replied. "But I won't give up...and certainly, 'he' won't either. She is asking for help, all we have to do is reach out to her."

"Point taken." Michael replied. Just then, a couple of security guards approached them as they stepped out of the VR room.

"Excuse me, which one of you is Hansen?" one of them asked.

"I am. What is the problem?" Michael replied.

"We have a Japanese youth who claims to know you and your comrades in FOXHOUND." The security officer replied. "He is here with a young girl as well, quite a suspicious pair would be wandering around here, if you ask."

"I can only guess who that can be..." Garland said. "Okay, I'll get Snake. He'll get to the bottom of this when he hears of this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several minutes before, near the Command Centre, Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuuga were in the middle of their break, when suddenly Riku and Yuina walked in, surprising them. When Riku noticed the two men staring at him, he asked them this.

"Is there something wrong?" Riku asked innocently.

"This area is off limits to civilians." Makoto said.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Riku said apologetically. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."

"This kid must be some wise guy, huh?" Shigeru spoke to his friend. "You do know that those types aren't tolerated within the parameters of this base."

"Look, the point we're trying to make is that you don't have permission to be here." Makoto said.

"No, actually I think I do." Riku replied.

Makoto and Hyuuga then studied him suspiciously.

"What's your name?" Hyuuga asked.

"Riku. Riku Hanabishi." Riku answered.

"Why exactly are you here, Riku Hanabishi?" Makoto asked.

"And no lies!" Hyuuga added.

"I happen to be one of the commandos for the group that is currently helping you with this mess about Dead Cell." Riku explained, folding his arms. "I'm known as Drakken in FOXHOUND."

"Drakken...? German for the word, dragon..." Asuka muttered to herself at a distance.

"Alright, if you're with FOXHOUND, how did you get in here?" Makoto asked.

"Magic." Riku answered simply.

"I said no lies!" Hyuuga said.

"No, he meant it." Yuina replied, defending his statement. Just then, the Eva pilots stepped in there, having shared a conversation earlier with Emma Emmerich. Shinji was the first to talk to Riku.

"Hey, I may be guessing this, but are you from around FOXHOUND?"

"Were you talking to me?" Riku asked innocently.

"I haven't seen you around here before, so that makes you a stranger, right?" Shinji replied.

Riku made a show of looking around. "Dear me, I do believe you're right. Isn't it strange that I hadn't noticed that myself?"

Shinji's suspicious look softened and he began to chuckle.

"Was it something I said?" Riku asked, feigning wide eyed innocence.

"You're a funny guy, I see."

"I try. I've found that a little humour smoothes over the awkward moments when I meet people. It lets them know that I'm not really a stranger, just a friend they haven't met yet."

"I'll remember that one." Shinji said openly grinning. "And what's your name, friend that I haven't met?"

"Don't even think about it, Shinji!" Asuka simply jumped in. "I smell a rat! He may be another one of those terrorists!"

"No way I'm that, and certainly not her either." Riku replied with a simple serious tone.

"I think he's telling you the truth." Rei spoke.

"Ugh! Don't tell me you believe this guy, Wondergirl." Asuka said in disgust. "He's obviously not telling the truth."

"He might be..." Shinji spoke.

"Sheesh! You too, baka!" Asuka said. "Look, for one, there's no such thing as magic and two, if this guy was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you." Riku said with a grin.

"You think you're some kind of wise mouth, aren't you?!" Asuka huffed at Riku with a glare, stomping her feet. Just then, Solid Snake, Michael, Linn Aramaki, James Masterson and Misato Katsuragi entered the command centre as Mana Kirishima and Kari Mondeau followed. Linn and James instantly recognised Riku when they saw him.

"Riku?!" Linn looked on at surprise. "How the hell did you get here without telling anyone?"

"Sorry if it was unexpected, but I just came on Greg's behalf, running errands for him." Riku replied, rubbing his head.

"Why couldn't he come along with you?" James asked.

"He would have, but he says that he doesn't want to kill the suspense of his return just yet." Riku said. "Instead, he sent her in his place."

Yuina stepped out, gently waving to both the FOXHOUND and NERV groups. "Hello, everyone. I'm Yuina Hatori, I believe that Greg has told you about me?"

"Yes, just some time after his fight with Psycho Mantis." James replied.

"You're that apprentice that Greg must be trying very hard to protect, aren't you?" Linn looked at Yuina closely. "Well, I can't argue with him...I can see why he would want to do that."

"Are you Linn Aramaki?" Yuina asked.

"That's me." Linn nodded her head.

"Greg wanted me to tell you that everything's okay on his end and to also tell you this message..." Yuina stopped before continuing. "'Still In the Dark.'"

Linn's eyes widened to this. "He still remembers that?"

"Yeah, but don't mind me asking, what is that?" Maya Ibuki asked. Linn's face turned red to this.

"Heh...it's nothing special." Linn said, rubbing her head nervously. (So...he wants me to be prepared for the next time we perform 'it', huh? That's so like you, Greg...)

"Umm...you still haven't told us who you really are and how did you get here..." Shinji asked.

"Shinji, this is an expert ninja from FOXHOUND." Michael said. "There's no reason for the security to get jumpy, Riku's pretty familiar with the use of magic in his use of the ninja arts. So, everyone, please don't get too jumpy next time he shows."

"Thanks for the cover, Michael." Riku replied with a quick nod. "But I would have handled it myself."

"This guy really is part of our group?" Mana asked, as Riku noticed her.

"So you're Mana Kirishima, eh?" Riku said turning to Mana. "I've heard a bit about you from Michael."

"And how do you know Michael?" Mana asked looking at Riku with some suspicion.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Riku answered with a grin.

"Only someone like yourself would act like that around this place." Kari smiled at Riku. "Greg has told me about a bit of yourself."

"And he has told me about you, the only daughter of the French Spriggan, Jean-Luc Mondeau." Riku replied. "Don not worry about Greg, I'm making sure to take good care of him."

"So you're an actual ninja?" Shinji asked.

"Yep. Descendant of the Hokage ninja clan, Riku Hanabishi." Riku replied with a friendly smile and then shook Shinji's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Third Child."

"Just Shinji, please."

"Alright, Shinji." Riku said.

What happens in between is up to you.

"What, you don't believe me?" Riku asked Asuka.

"I was trained by someone who knows ninjutsu and you definitely do not look like a ninja." Asuka answered. "If you really are one, prove it."

"My pleasure." Riku replied.

Just like that, Riku commanded one of his dragons to appear and then shifted to a miniature dragon.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Shinji said.

"Yeah, amazing..." Asuka agreed before suddenly regaining her composure. "I mean... hmph, that's nothing special. I could do that if I wanted."

Riku looked over at Asuka with an interested look on his face.

"Yeah, that's what I'd expect from one of Garland's students." He said. "But I doubt you can do this."

The dragon Riku produced before gotten larger and split into several other dragons. This was a more powerful attack he made into his signature attacks, which he named, 'Nadare'.

"Okay so maybe you have special powers, but I doubt you could beat me without them." Asuka said to Riku.

"That's very and highly unlikely." Riku replied. "But if you want to, let's play a little game. Hold your arms out like this." Riku instructed holding his arms a couple of feet apart from each other. Asuka looked at Riku not understanding what he meant to prove by this demonstration.

"Now clap your hands." Riku said and Asuka did.

"Why are you asking me to do this?" Asuka asked.

"You'll see soon, now do it faster." Riku answered and Asuka did, clapping a bit faster than before.

"Now again; this time as fast as you can." Riku instructed.

As Asuka did this Riku suddenly drew out a wooden kunai shuriken at a surprising speed and touched the point to the Second Child's stomach as her hand clapped around his wrist.

"How did you...?" Asuka was surprised.

"What did I tell you?" Riku replied. "No matter how much you try, you can never compete with someone with enough experience as I have in combat and ninjitsu. All I can say, that you got potential that is untapped, Asuka. All you have to do is to try and reach it, but you're allowing your anger to get in the way easily of it."

"I still think you cheated..." Asuka replied.

"Look, Second Child, I wasn't specific about any rules at all." Riku replied. "In the eyes of a shinobi, there are only two rules that truly count in this world. What one can do, and what one can't do."

Asuka only huffed and turned her head to the side, as Riku examined Shinji and Rei standing closely together.

"Heh. Shinji, you really would get along with my partner, Nagi." Riku said to the blushing EVA pilot. "You're starting to remind me of him."

"Wh...what's that suppose to mean!?" Shinji asked in a state of panic.

"Umm...forgot I said anything..." Riku rubbed his head.

"Okay, young man. Fun time's over." Misato stepped forward in front of Riku. "State your reasons for being here in NERV."

"You must be the new Sub Commander of NERV, and the director of operations, Misato Katsuragi." Riku said, now in a serious tone. "Greg has briefed me about you, so he told me that one of the people who hears what I have to say must be you."

"Well, if you claim to know the man who saved this base in the last Angel attack, I'm willing to listen." Misato replied.

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"It's about some of the enemies that you guys might end up facing soon." Riku answered. "While I know you guys are keeping your eye out for trouble from Solidus, I need to tell you that not all of that trouble will necessarily be a physical assault."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that two of Schwartz's members are psychics, right?" Riku

replied. "One of them, a German man named Schuldich, is a telepath and I should say that right now, he's probably the most dangerous to you guys."

"Moments like these I wish Greg was still here..." Linn said to herself.

"So, it's possible that an assassin group has allied themselves with Dead Cell, huh?" Snake asked.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but after a last couple of run ins some weeks before while Greg was recovering from his fight with Mantis, it could sum it up that they are, or maybe after some different operation altogether." Riku stated. "But worry not about it, I got my good buddies of Weiss showing up soon."

"Weiss? Isn't that another assassin group as well?" Misato asked.

"Seems you've heard much about them." Snake asked.

"While I was still in college, I've heard that they have been framed for the murder of the ex Prime Minister of the time for Japan." Misato said. "If memory serves, his name was Reiji Takatori."

"Just keep an eye out for him and notify me immediately if you see him." Riku said seriously. "Oh and one more thing, make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near any of the EVA pilots. Especially not the Second child. This guy can pick up emotional distress like a magnet, and he can use that to manipulate people easily."

"We'll be sure to remember that. Let's hope that we don't get more enemies than we have now." Misato said. "So, you're friends with this group, Weiss? Should they be useful if Schwartz were top show up around here?"

"Most certainly." Riku replied. "But don't worry about contacting them, they will most likely come to you. Use the information that Warrior left you and maybe you'll get some clues to what to do."

"I know this is asking alot, but could you try and persuade Greg to hurry up with what he's doing and get back here?" James asked.

"I'll consider it." Riku replied. "But I doubt it will help. Greg's pretty dead set on doing this. Well, I got to run, see ya."

"You seem to be in a hurry to go." Snake said as Riku took out the madogu. "How come?"

"Oh no particular reason." Riku replied rubbing his head and trying to conceal that his face was starting to redden.

"Up to something, Riku?" Linn asked.

"Yeah, I got a hot date waiting for me back in the States." Riku replied, which caused some of the people in the room to make 'oooohh' noises.

"Riku, since when you did get a girlfriend?" James smiled at Riku.

"It's a long and VERY weird story...I'll tell you about it when we get back here from Greg's mission." Riku stood closer to Yuina. "Oh, one more thing. I'm not sure when Solidus is going to make his move to strike at NERV, but if you guys end up fighting with an army or something, give me a call and I'll send you guys an army to back you up."

"And who would that be?" Snake asked.

"Mercenaries from the Aogiri family's private army." Riku answered.

"The famous Aogiri Conglomerate? How'd you get connections like that?" Misato asked.

"During one of our missions a couple of years ago, my partners and I helped out the head of the family's son and his friends." Riku answered. "Not to mention I'm also good friends with them too."

"You're an unbelievable ninja..." Shinji said. "But you're a really good person."

"Thanks. Well if that is everything, Yuina and I are going back to the States now." Riku said while he activated his madogu. "I hope to see you guys again soon."

"It was nice meeting all of you." Yuina bowed to the people around her. "And don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure sempai is safe."

"Right. See you around, Riku." Snake replied, as the madogu made the two vanish into the shadows and out of everyone sights. Just from that spot, Otacon and Maya walked in.

"Hey, did we miss something?" Otacon asked.

"Yeah, Riku was here." Michael replied. "He was putting up a magic show for everyone and had some more intel to share with us."

"I'd guess it's not much of a big deal then..." Otacon said, then staring at Snake. "Oh! Raiden, Snake...I need the two of you for something very important. Michael, Dr. Akagi's just about done with the prototypes."

"Prototypes?" Snake asked.

"Just go over to Ritsuko's office and you'll see what he meant." Maya replied. "We'll follow you, as soon I get Garland to come along."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good, all of you are here." Maya smiled at the men who were called in. "Nanvel has been helping us creating something that all of FOXHOUND will be benefiting from the help she and the rest of Warrior had brought with them. Can you follow me into this room, please?"

Maya stopped her tracks and showed Snake, Raiden and Garland into a room aside from Ritsuko's office and walked into a pathway, where at the end, they ended up in a room with computer boards and drawing canvases. On the wall ahead of them, they saw three suitcases, that had duplicates of Sneaking Suits laid out. But these suits were different in appearance, a full-body form-fitting suit, stopping at the neck, wrists, and ankles, it is originally in black, grey, and blue.

"Do you like what you see?" Ritsuko said, stepping inside the room with Micheal. Right behind them, were Emma, Otacon, and Nanvel. Naomi wasn't too far behind either.

"What are they?" Snake asked.

"This is the end product of what happens when we put our knowledge of science and nano-technology together." Otacon said. "All thanks to Nanvel here, we built prototypes

for a new kind of Sneaking Suit. We call it..."

"...the P/N/FH-01X Nanosuit." Nanvel said. "Okay, the name may be a bit too much, but we all did pool in to get it done."

"Nanosuit?" Raiden asked.

"That's right." Micheal answered. "These outfits were designed to counter the growing dangers of Angels, Metal Gears, SEELE, the Patriots, and Arsenal Gear. Based off the Cyborg Ninja outfit, they are heavier than their predecessor, but are more protective, offer a higher degree of customisation, and has more camouflage colours than the not-so stealthy blue-red-orange."

"Just how different it is to the other special Sneaking Suits we are used too?" Snake asked.

"It surpasses many aspects of the original ones in many ways, Snake." Otacon said. "Depending on the situation, the colour can be changed for better camouflage. The back is slightly larger due to a battery pack that supplies the nanomachines with electricity and a source for suit amplification, meaning battery requires 24 hour charge before initial use, and overnight recharge every 48 hours. Other gear such as guns, knives and vests can be placed over the suit based on wearer's preferences."

"Not only that, but the suit uses the latest nanotechnology in conjunction with new fibres and electronics." Naomi said. "It is composed of three layers, totalling to about one and a half inch thick at the chest and varying degrees of thickness around limbs to maximize dexterity without sacrificing protection."

"The first layer, that is, the layer touching the skin, is a soft, moisture absorbing material that regulates body temperature and gives the suit a comfortable feel. It is capable of keeping the wearer warm in freezing temperatures, and cool during blazing hot days." Ritsuko explained.

"One of these can do all that?" Garland asked in a hint of surprise.

"Hey, we've just started getting into the juicy details, Garland." Micheal said. "You've heard nothing yet. Say for instance...the nanomachines. Mixed into the layer are nanomachines. These machines are constantly working: repairing damages, administering first-aid, giving updates on the wearer's health to HQ, and even boost physical and mental performance by entering the body and helping the body processes."

"They are connected to the suit's spinal column, where nerve signals are picked up and are translated by the nanos. For example, when the wearer is stressed due to running from an angry mob of women, the nanomachines detect the nerve signals screaming for adrenaline and faster running." Ritsuko had her say. "In response, the nanos boost adrenaline production and assist with reducing muscle fatigue. Another example is the need for upper-body strength, such as lifting a heavy crate. The nanos react by sending a power current from the suit's built-in micro-battery, to the third layer."

"The third layer is composed of special fibres that contract when an electric current is sent though them. This contraction is twice the power of muscle fibres; it gives a dramatic increase in strength." Nanvel spoke. "In addition, it is also twenty-five times stronger than Kevlar, protecting the wearer to an unbelievably greater degree than regular bullet-proof vests. It should be noted, that despite protection given by the new materials, injury and death are still possible due to blunt trauma of the attack."

"Sounds like the ultimate Sneaking Suit...with something like that in our possession, we're close to being invincible with them." Raiden said.

"You said that you had these created for all the members of FOXHOUND?" Snake asked.

"Yes, expecting the last two recently joined recruits, Mana and Kari, but we'll focus on theirs as soon we get done with the other important suits." Naomi said. "We should also tell you that certain abilities, such as stealth and aim, are increased by a slight degree, due to nanomachines affecting body processes. Nanomachine programs differ based on wearer's preference and abilities."

"Thank goodness for the information that you guys uncovered from Arsenal Gear, as well as the new nanomachine samples Nanvel used for Greg's new arm to make this happen." Ritsuko said. "However, for the moment, due to cost, complexity, and difficulty in working with the materials, we managed to complete only five suits are created at the time, and are issued to the most active FOXHOUND members, including Greg. For now, we'll give three to the most experienced and skilled."

"These suits rely on nano-prog. Nanomachine programs that improve specific capabilities. For Solid Snake, goes the first nanosuit." Naomi showed the outfit laid out in front of him and the rest of the group. "Varied by the codenames based on the skills and expertise of each FOXHOUND recruit, the suits have been given specific codenames and numbers."

"Thus, knowing your incredible sneaking and combat skills are unmatched by another man alive, we've named your nanosuit, the P/N-011-GHOST." Micheal spoke.

"GHOST, huh?" Snake smiled to this. "Suits me a lot. Just what is it really capable of?"

"It's a stealth version with special nano-progs that boosts stealth, speed, reflexes, and agility. Because you specializes in Sneaking missions the best, the suit is tailored to this skill." Otacon said. "However, compared to other suits, its combat capabilities do not match up. Sound is muffled, and a more powerful Soliton radar prototype has been equipped; nothing short of direct jamming could disrupt the radar. A prototype stealth unit has been provided as well that turns the wearer invisible by bending light, and even invisible to electronics such as thermal scanners. This unit however drains battery quickly, so only short instances of use should be practiced. The chameleon capabilities of the suit are improved to allow for quicker colour change, and slight control of the body's autonomous systems, such as heart rate and hormone production, is allowed."

"Thus, we gave the suit, Codename: Infiltrator." Emma nodded her head.

"Nice work, everyone." Snake replied, approving of everyone's work. "This will prove great for me to get around easier in a mission."

"Wait a minute!" Nanvel stood up with a big smile on her face. "Your nanosuit isn't the only prototype, Ritsuko and Naomi made sure to get a psychical for Raiden and managed to complete one for him and Garland as well."

"Really?" Raiden asked in surprise.

"We have plans to make suits for all the current members of FOXHOUND if we are to stand a better chance against the enemy the next time they strike." Naomi explained. "Well, everyone excepting Greg...his own will have to take awhile, because of the constant changes his abilities tend to go through time and time again. I will be needing him here in actuality to run a diagnostic on the new nanomachines colony he is using, as well as study a bit of what possible ill effects the mental and psychical augmentation he went through before and after his fight with Psycho Mantis to make any last minute changes."

"We can assure you that his will be especially special for him when he gets back, but let's discuss a bit on Raiden's and Garland's suits, shall we?" Ritsuko introduced everyone to Raiden's nanosuit. "This is the second prototype, the P/N-012-STRIKER."

"It's known as the Assault version, with thicker layers of armour and nano-progs to improve reflex speeds and eyesight. Due to the fact that Raiden is more of an assaulter than sneaker, his suit is designed to protect him during combat, but at reduced stealth and speed. Strength enhancing progs also assist in improving Raiden's sword skills, giving him even deadlier potential with the HF-Blade. The armour can also resist enemy HF-Blades to a degree." Micheal explained. "The codename for this suit is known simply as Soldier."

"I can work with that..." Raiden nodded, as he took his own nanosuit.

"Now, for you, Garland..." Maya turned to his direction, and handed him his suitcase with his own nanosuit. "This is known as FH-014-FURY. According to Micheal, it's the CQC (close-quarters combat) version of the suit that has your gauntlet and boot customisations, as well as nano-progs for increased strength, dexterity, reflexes, and speed."

"However, during Berserker, regular function of nanomachines continues, only at a higher rate and slightly higher boosts. A kill switch is also in place, should the Demon become too wild or violent." Micheal cut in.

"Kill switch?" Nanvel asked. "Is that really necessary? I mean, Greg has told me as much about you, Garland and your Berserker abilities, but sounds a bit cruel to me..."

"Don't worry, Nanvel." Micheal said. "When activated, nanos release anaesthetics that promptly knock out Garland. Also, the switches are given to Sohryu Asuka Langley, myself, and Colonel Campbell. Same rules apply."

"We do need to take precautions, though. It is possible for the Demon to overcome the anaesthetics and continue on his rampage." Naomi warned everyone. "Have a plan B ready. At longer ranges, he becomes less effective, with only his pistol or rifle to fight with."

"The Suit Codename is called Fighter." Emma said.

"That should be all for now, gentlemen." Ritsuko said, then stared at Garland. "And Durev, I do advise you to be watchful of allowing the so-called Berserker get the best of you while you are equipped in that suit."

"Yeah, she's right." Nanvel nodded her head. "If Greg were to hear that you lost it around here, and we are still in this base at the same time..."

"Hmm...I already get the picture, ladies." Garland nervously replied to them. "I'll be sure to be careful."

"How soon can we get to start trying out these suits?" Raiden asked.

"If you want, you can give them a test run right now, there are already approved for use." Naomi said. "Right now, we are in the process of completing the suits for the remainder of FOXHOUND. And we'll get started on Riku's own right away."

"Well, Raiden, Garland...you two up for a challenge in the VR room?" Snake asked.

"Just name the level." Raiden said.

"Variety Mode, Level 05."

"VR training in the dark, huh?" Garland smirked at the two. "You may never stand a chance if I get to you first."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the United States....

"So, how was your trip to NERV?" Greg asked, as he hid one of Yuina's Fruits' Baskets before she saw him with it.

"It was...um...rather interesting." Yuina replied. "But...I did sense a lot of emotional traffic from within those people, and especially those Eva pilots. Why do they have to endure such a burden?"

"It's these times hard to deal with, my little, precious Yuina." Greg simply replied, holding her hand. "But, at least coming from you, I get the idea a lot of evil will overrun that city unless NERV and FOXHOUND are prepared to handle it."

Greg then turned to Riku, who was already holding hands with Rie.

"And I can certainly guess someone had a lot of fun showing off in front of those people and having a wail of a time!" Greg said, making Riku jump.

"Aww, come on! I was trying to convince them that I wasn't the enemy." Riku replied. Greg only stared at Riku, as he waved him off.

"Go and have fun in your little date before I make a curfew for the two of you, dammit." Greg said. As the ninja and his female companion smiled at each other while they left the room, Greg sighed to himself.

(Damn...I'd better get this thing done and over with if I have to see Linn again soon...and to get cracking to protect all those people that may need me.) Greg thought, as he left a vibration in his pocket. It was a cell phone. He snuck out to another room, which he shook his head, knowing who it is on the other end.

"What is it that you want, Drake?" Greg asked. "I'm still in the middle of my 'vacation.'"

"Now, Greg. Let's not get on the wrong path here..." Drake replied. (A.N: He was first seen in the recent Soldier X chapter.) "I was just curious to find out if you've considered my position."

"And my answer is still no."

"You think you can get to Reese that easily without much of a support?"

"Which of my statement from the last time we talked face to face did you not get clear?" Greg answered rudely. "I know you want to help, but I'm not desperate."

"Fine then. I won't press any further." Drake replied. "Just be weary that you don't want another one of those chimeras after you."

A small laugh was heard from the other end as Greg gritted his teeth. "How did you know about...?"

"That is not important...you will be asking for my help, whether you'll like it or not." The line went dead, and Greg started to ponder.

(Maybe he's right...I'm getting nowhere with this thing on finding Reese or the Patriots...) Greg thought to himself. (I may have to go the extra mile if I have to protect Yuina and everyone else that matters to me...but if this is a trap, then I'll leave things in Tessa's hands to see it through.)

With a regretful sigh, Greg pressed the 'Redial' button.

"Okay, Drake...." Greg said in a serious tone. "What is it that you want me to do?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Sorry to everyone for the seemingly loooooong wait. Writer's block struck me when I was going through the plotlines for this fic's side story, 'Soldier X'. Not to mention work and my personal life to top it all off. I was making that fic a main priority thus far, but it seems that everyone's been concerned for the status of my other fics. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed this little offering, and I hope that if Tempest is reading this, that I portrayed the introduction of the nanosuits well. I hoped everyone else liked them as well, as more for everyone else will be showing up later in this fic. Think of them as like Spriggan. That's right, the Orihalcon Armored Muscle Suits. Thanks for this really cool idea, Tempest.

Ran: Yeah, Shardclaw really owes you for this one, man.

ShardclawK: Before I close this chapter and get started on another one, how many of you have seen the actual size of Arsenal Gear? I mean, like...REALLY seen it? I got a pic of what it actually looks like in size and shape, so I'll leave a review with a link to that pic for this chapter. Be warned though, after seeing Arsenal like that, you'll understand why Konami removed the scene before the last battle of MGS2. I'll leave the link to that discussion about it along too, just for people who are interested.

Youji: Is there some significance of the GGXX song, 'Still In the Dark' appearing more frequent in your fics, Shardclaw?

ShardclawK: There's a good reason. You see, not only it's one of my favourite songs from the game, but it is also the name of something very cool that only Greg and Linn can do. I promise that it will show up in another Bonus chapter of this fic, but I won't ruin what it is yet. Only Tempest and myself knows what it is exactly, but I can assure you, it's nothing ecchi!

Omi: Okay, I guess that is it for this chapter, huh?

ShardclawK: Yup, and that's the cue for me to prepare for the...'shipments' that Tempest has been keeping for me. Hmm...I wonder what they are?

Just then, a burst of white light was seen from the wall of the stage. Out from the light, stepped out two anime chicks, Excel Excel and Hyatt from the crazy anime, Excel Saga. Excel was wearing a white cheerleader outfit, complete with short vest top, a cute miniskirt and a pair of white stockings. Hyatt was wearing a purple cheerleader outfit in sexy purple and they both had pom-poms. On their vests, the words, 'Hail Shardclaw-sama!' was printed across their chests.

Excel: Well, well....who do we got here?

Hyatt: This must be the insatiable, yet supreme dapper in fanfiction, ShardclawKusanagi. Tempest is responsible for sending us against our will and dressed like this to you for another incredible update to your most famous story.

Excel: Really? Well, I'd guess I won't hurt you too much if I want to test just how...'durable' you can be in bed, covered in whip cream and Jell-O.

ShardclawK: Oh, crap...from what I was told from Tempest, Excel happens to be a 'gerbil on crack'. I'd better get the 'protection'.

Steps out and comes back, wearing an Arsenal Tengu Suit, complete with a riot shield, a stun baton and a taser. The Stunner Rifle was set in taser mode, just in case.

Hyatt: Why would you need all of that?

ShardclawK: Don't get any freakish ideas...this is to protect me from bodily harm, while Excel gets it on.

Excel: Hang on, Kusanagi...the other girls should be coming in right about now.

ShardclawK: More hot chicks?

From the portal, even more hotter chicks appear. Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2 appears along with Misaki, all of them wearing sexy swimsuits.

ShardclawK: Two words...YOW, BABY! But, before I get serious with these chicks first, I have to first do a couple of things with Hyatt. Shion...Quistis...Terra....get in here, and bring the Celestial Bracelet on Hyatt's wrist.

Just then, Shion Uzuki, Terra Bradford and Qustis Trepe step in, wearing, sexy, pink nurses outfits.

Shion: You rang, Kusanagi-sama?

ShardclawK: Give Hyatt the Bracelet which will grant her Auto-Life, Auto-Life 3 and Auto Recover, so she won't die on me while I'm...'disciplining' her.

Quistis: Already done, Shardclaw. Now the only she will die, is only when she tire herself out from...well, I don't have to say it.

ShardclawK: Worry not...I'm going to 'do' Excel first. And when that is done, thanks to the 'training purposes' of KOS-MOS, I can last a very long time when I'm ready for Hyatt and the Ropponmatsus.

Excel: Ha, you're going have to beat me first! Take that!

Excel throws a high kick at me, and I nearly fell over if I wasn't fast enough to dodge her kick, (and the sight of her silk, pink panties).

ShardclawK: You're dead, Excel!

The Stunner Rifle changes to a Stunner Gatlin Gun and hits Excel with over fifteen shots of aphrodisiac. After she falls over, I pick her up.

ShardclawK: Thank God for all that MGS1 Snake VR training...just hope I'll be able to handle the shipment that DarkFusion sends me. Aww, man....why does Negima have so many chicks...I'm going have to watch myself when the chicks by the dozen get here. Anyway, guys, it was a fun chapter...I promise I'll get the next chapter in very soon, I want this thing to get as much chapters and reviews as possible before the year is out. See ya around. Now, Excel...where should I start eating, hmm?

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	23. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, except for Greg, Linn and Kari. Nuff said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Opening Omake: The stage shows our author stepping in, wearing a partially torn up Arsenal Tengu suit. (Thanks to Rusty Knight Production for this, hope you're reading this.)

ShardclawK: Alright, you guys wanted a normal chapter? Here's one for now, but be expecting some more bonus chapters later. I do want to see this fic have more than thirty chapters by the time it's done. Thanks to all who have reviewed the last update, including the new fanatics who I recently spotted enjoying this story. I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have to offer you now that you've become part of the action. Be sure to check out my other crossover fics, Soldier X included, they are just as good in some ways...

At that moment, KOS-MOS, Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmastu, Mokoto Kusanagi, Melfina and Dizzy appear, wearing scantily clad, cow cosplay outfits, courtesy of Taeko Minazuki, one of the hot chicks that are part of my harem, thanks to DarkFusion.

Dizzy: Ano....where are the Weiss boys, Shardclaw-sama?

ShardclawK: Oh, I decided to give them the day off, also, Ran and his buddies are getting tiffed about how I flaunt around with you hot chicks, androids and humanoids alike. It's not my fault sometimes I can't control you girls...

Just then, the door to the stage is busted down and in steps a woman wearing police armour, and behind her were several SWAT and Black Ops soldiers.

ShardclawK: Ah! Not the new door! I went through so much getting that thing fixed after what Hyatt and Excel did when they were brought here from the last update! Who are you anyway?

Woman in black: I'm Konoko from the TCF and I'm here to arrest you for the crime of mistreating androids! I'm taking you in!

ShardclawK: Konoko from Oni, eh? Hardly impressed, and I never did anything bad to the android chicks I got...you must be misinformed. Besides, they are merely presents for all the cool updates of this and Soldier X in the past from one of my good online buddies, TempestDynasty. They were quite more than happy to keep me happy for doing that. But let me ask you this...did you really come to take me in, or just to 'take' me?

Konoko: I've enough of this! You won't come quietly then, I'll have to just drag you to the box!

ShardclawK: Sighs...I really didn't have to do this, but I have a reputation to uphold and a fic to write. And hurting women really is not my thing...

With the snap of my finger, the girls with me tore off their clothing, only to be wearing their battle uniforms, while I was equipped with the Thunderseal, the Fireseal and the Stunner Gatlin Rifle.

Ropponmatsu 1: We are prepared to defend the great Shardclaw-sama from any threat posed upon him. You don't stand a chance against our combined might.

Konoko: Grrrr! I'll take care of Shardclaw. The rest of you, handle the women.

ShardclawK: You'll be sorry, cop. Now, on with the story...as always, enjoy, while I deal with some bothersome flies...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 18: Change of Plans

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is not like what Greg told us about Arsenal Gear...it's HUGE!" Yuji Naruo exclaimed as he piloted his helicopter over the massive Metal Gear, which was stationed in the GeoFront at NERV headquarters. With him from Team Warrior, were Lilica Ebett and Maya Jingu, who were also stunned to see the enormous Gear.

"Yeah...who on Earth can build something that big?" Lilica asked, gaping at the sight. "The width of that thing can take up almost half of Tokyo-3's city blocks!"

"Isn't it obvious, Lilica? The Patriots are responsible for creating something like that..." Maya Jingu answered. "Not to mention, they are responsible for making Greg's life miserable as we speak."

"Don't worry about that, Maya." Yuji said, assuring his friend. "Rio's doing her best to help him, as well as Riku, Nagi and Tot. Besides, Greg's pretty much capable of handling himself, he has gotten a lot of practice to take care of himself before he went over to the States."

"Remember what Maki said, we are only here to give NERV, FOXHOUND and Philanthropy a hand in creating the nanosuits." Lilica said, waving her finger. "When Greg gets back, we're bailing out of this place and back to old Tokyo. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this NERV place...."

"I got you, Lilica." Maya replied. "So, where's Maki and Nanvel anyway?"

"Nanvel's still assisting NERV with the nanosuit development for the rest of FOXHOUND at the base." Yuji replied. "Maki's there as well, still probably discussing to Naomi about Greg's current abilities and what effect they can have on him in the future."

"I just pray that it's nothing bad..." Lilica answered.

"I'm sure it's no big deal." Maya replied with a smile. "Anyway, we've made sure that Arsenal's secure from our vantage point. So far, no signs of trouble..."

"Time to head back to NERV." Yuji nodded as he circled around Arsenal one last time to glance at it before he returned to headquarters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michael Hansen had been looking over the reports of the Evangelion pilots for almost half an hour now. He was primarily concerned with the Second Child's behaviour towards people, it hasn't been much of appreciative up to late. He and Garland have been concerned about how far this will go.

"Something has to be done about Asuka's level of tolerance..." Michael said, as he sipped some coffee. He was in Ritsuko's office with Garland Durev and Naomi Hunter. "Her attitude's going out of control."

"Point taken...she's becoming more rash than before, now that she knows that Shinji has outdone her in battle." Ritsuko replied. "That cause problems for the next time she pilots an Eva."

"And now that Rei has accepted living with Katsuragi and Snake from now on, it will complicate things." Naomi said. "By the way, when is she supposed to move in anyway?"

"Misato is still discussing to the Commander Fuyutski about it...though, she may be rushing things and it can spell disaster ahead...." Michael suggested. "I had advised Snake that he should wait until things are cleared up with the situation with Asuka."

"I agree with you. They way things are with Asuka living with Misato, Shinji and now Snake and James, I shudder to think of the direct results." Garland said. "Say, Michael...we should talk to Snake about this before he makes up his mind on what he's doing about this."

"Maybe we should." Michael got up. "He's probably at the VR room at the moment, still testing out his nanosuit with Raiden."

"That reminds me...by any chance you run into Linn and James, can you send them over here, please?' Ritsuko asked. "I've managed to complete their suits just several hours ago and they are waiting to be tested. If you don't meet them, then I shall contact them to be here."

"Sure thing, Ritsuko." Michael replied with a nod as he and Garland left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Solid Snake had just stepped out of the NERV VR simulator room, with Raiden following him. They were both in their new nanosuits and they seemed satisfied with the results they have given. Both had gone through their own versions of Bomb Disposal Mode and on completion, they discovered that they scoring grading for the time completed was better than average than when they wore their normal Sneaking Suits.

"These suits are really something..." Raiden said, returning his HF-Blade into the sheath strapped to his back. "Who would have imagined that Greg has connections to such useful technology?"

Snake agreed with a nod. "We should be fortunate that he's even still alive to share the wealth with NERV and the rest of us. This could useful against the fight against the Patriots."

"Right..." Raiden said. "Anyway, I know this is a bit off subject, but how's life with the new Vice Commander and Shinji?"

"You should guess." Snake replied, returning his Socom into his holster. "Now that Rei is moving in soon with us, things are bound to get more crazier soon."

"Let me guess...because of Asuka, huh?" Raiden asked, simply folding his arms.

"Yeah...she's been rather...'touchy'...with the recent add in of the new residents at Misato's place." Snake said. "I've decided to let Rei decide when it's best to move in when things seem to calm down."

Raiden let out a small laugh. "Calm down? Yeah, right, Snake. Have you forgotten we're in Tokyo-3 of all places? Not to mention the type of people we have to deal with working with..."

Snake glared at the younger soldier, but he did see his point.

"Okay, okay...Asuka's not exactly the slow-to-temper type, especially for one her age..." Snake threw up his arms. "But she is Garland's student and even he has some difficulty dealing with her as of now."

"I heard that, Snake." Garland's voice rang out from behind Snake and Raiden.

"Hansen. Durev." Snake nodded when he saw the Garland and Michael approach him. "What's up?"

"We were just thinking about this situation with Asuka..." Michael said. "It's really bothering me of how she is acting these days, and it has brought up some questionable thoughts when Rei eventually moves in with you guys."

"Seems that is the only thing we have to be worrying about other than Solidus, Ocelot and the Patriots at the moment..." Snake replied.

"Yeah, we have given this a lot of thought." Garland said.

"If this carries on, this can cause some serious problems. It's a bomb waiting to go off." Michael said. "I say we should step in and do something about this before that happens..."

"I'm getting your drift, guys. I myself think this is a rush of developments that Misato isn't aware of." Snake spoke.

"That's pretty odd coming from you..." Raiden said to Snake in a low tone of sarcasm. "But I agree with you about this. So what are you three planning to do about this?"

"We're going to have a discussion with Commander Fuyutsuki to settle and approve the change of living arrangements." Michael said. "I'm sure Snake will find no trouble assisting us in this, wouldn't it?"

"None at all." Snake replied. "We can go as of now if you want this done and over with."

"Fine with us, then it's to the Commander's office where off to." Garland said, then glanced at Raiden who suddenly looked uninterested. "Coming along with us, Jack?"

"There's no need for me to. I can guess for myself where's this will lead to. Besides, I promised Rose I'd take her and Charlie for a trip around the city soon." Raiden replied. "You guys have my luck anyway...you're going to need it."

"Something tells me we'll definitely be doing that." Snake replied with a light smile. "Okay, guys...let's get moving to the Commander's office."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at school, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu were nearing another class period. Things seemed normal for the time being, despite the city was under siege by the Sons of Liberty and Arsenal Gear now under NERV's possession. Thankfully, Kari Mondeau alone was assigned to guard the pilots today, since James Masterson and Mana Kirishima had other duties of safeguarding Arsenal from hostile forces.

Shinji couldn't keep his mind focused on the boring work anyway, as his thoughts were on remembering how Snake treated him differently to his father. He remembered on an occasion after training with him just days ago, Garland and Raiden, he overheard the conversation between a group of NERV technicians who were part of a team responsible of reconstructing Unit 03 using the restored GW and Omega Ray technology.

"Hey, how much do you know about the Commander's expiration some time ago?" one of the male techies asked his colleague.

"Oh, you must be talking about the Third's father?" he replied. "I don't know exactly what happened, all I know he's dead."

"Yeah, must be a for few weeks back now." Another techie cut in. "I wonder how he died, though...I thought he'd never go!"

With that comment, a few of the other companions around them laughed sarcastically.

"I wonder what's his funeral will be like..."

"Its likely to be a very cheap funeral. I don't know a single soul who would go to it." One of them said.

"I wouldn't mind going!" one of the head technicians said, which responded by a puzzled look from his colleagues. He suddenly glares at them quickly. "Only if lunch is provided!"

Eventually, that also got a laugh from most of the technicians who listened. Then, it somehow reminded of something when one of them looked at his watch.

"Oh and speaking of lunch...." looking at their watches as they headed out for a break. Back to the present, Shinji somehow couldn't help but take what they said about Gendou like that, but he ended up feeling assured that he wasn't the only one who felt less burdened thanks to Gendou's absence from the world.

From what he remembered of vague details, Snake and Misato were only a variety of people who even attended Gendou's (apparently cheap) funeral along with only a small group of Section 2 agents whose only duties was to escort and protect the new Commander Fuyutsuki on this service. The Children themselves weren't able to attend, since they were needed at more important errands that ensured the unity of NERV and Philanthropy, but it was already certain that not one of them had any more respect for Gendou by not turning out.

"Damn! At a time like this, does it really have to rain today?" Misato Katsuragi asked as she and Solid Snake approached the coffin closer. Luckily for Misato, Snake was holding an umbrella over her head to protect her from the weather. "It must be a bad sign or something..."

"You promised Shinji you would come here and see for yourself who will come." Snake said. "For his sake, I must add."

"I know, I know..." Misato replied. "Though, I must say...this is truly a pathetic scene. Barely anyone's here to see him off."

"Who in the hell would bother? Both Hal and Raiden flat out refused to come, and I doubt your buddies from NERV will come as well." Snake replied, as the cigarette in his mouth seemed to be unaffected by the weather. The two approached Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

"So, the two of you had managed to come..." Fuyutsuki said, as he held an umbrella over his head while two Section 2 agents observed the covered coffin.

"We didn't want to disappoint Shinji, but I'd guess he would care less about his father anymore after all that he has done, wouldn't he?" Misato said. "I'm just surprised that we didn't bother to carry on a service before the burial."

"We did that on the cause that the Patriots won't be so easily gullible about his death if we did announce a service for him, so it was best to go straight ahead and bury him without raising attention for the enemy concerning this matter." Fuyutsuki said.

"I understand that, Commander. But good will that be for your organization?" Snake said. "Trust me on this...they must be overjoyed that Gendou's gone, now that they can throw something at us if we're not prepared."

"We will have to wait and see what happens next then..." Misato said, as she observed the coffin herself. (What a relief that he's gone...but that doesn't mean we're any less safe...)

(At least this world's safe of one less person capable of bringing about the end for us...) Snake thought to himself. As his cigarette got closer to it's butt, he took it and stamped his foot on it, before he attempted to littered the grave with it. He has had enough of being here, he'd rather be going after Revolver Ocelot, Solidus and his group than being here. Taking Misato by an arm, he talked in a low tone into her ears.

"Whenever you feel like leaving, I'm going along with you." Snake said.

"Like right now...lead the way." Misato replied as she and Snake turned and left the burial service, as Fuyutsuki stood there by himself as the coffin began to get lowered into the ground.

(I wonder what Yui would think of you now after all that you've done to deserve this, Ikari?) he thought to himself. (But then again...with the exception of yourself, we all know the answer to that, do we? How can she even consider having feelings for one such as yourself?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Shinji...you okay?" Kari called out to Shinji as he stopped remembering and focused back to the present. It seems as if lunchtime has come and students around him were having their meals.

"Sorry about that...I was just remembering what everyone was thinking about my father..." Shinji said. "It's not like I miss him or anything, just that they seemed pleased that he's gone from our lives forever."

"And you're not?" she asked.

"I still don't know what to feel any more..." Shinji said in return. "This is happening all so suddenly that I can't really make up my mind if I should be pleased with him being gone or not."

"Maybe you still have to get used to that, Shinji." Kari told him. "Knowing your history, you're not used to adjusting to these situations unless you don't have the right kind of training like myself and my friends in FOXHOUND."

"I will have to, sooner or later..." he simply replied. "Snake and his friends will have to be counting on me, Ayanami and Asuka again soon when they need it."

"That is true, but it seems that you're already on that path by now. And you're doing a good job at that." Kari implied.

(That may be true.) Shinji thought to himself with a light smile. (But I wonder what Snake will do about Ayanami moving into our home soon, while James and Asuka are there?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Commander's office in NERV, Commander Fuyutsuki had already listened and reasoned with Snake, Michael and Garland about the situation concerning the living arrangements at the Katsuragi residence.

"I understand the situation clearly, gentlemen." Fuyutsuki spoke as he sat behind his new (formerly Gendou's) desk. "Dr. Akagi's recent synch tests from the Children alone show all the signs of the Second's growing aggression with everyone around her...having Ayanami moving in soon with Katsuragi will certainly cause her tempers to flare highly."

"Commander, I was thinking about how this can be settled effectively since we both care for the welfare of the pilots." Garland said. "If possible, have her relocated into my living quarters, along with Masterson, since both can and will somehow, have to adapt together if they are to work together in a situation that will require both of their skills as combatants."

"Ah, yes...you're one of the closest of individuals who can earn her trust easily, Durev. But are you certain about Masterson as well?" Fuyutsuki said. "I've seen enough of his records from FOXHOUND about his mentality...it's just the same with Asuka's, or even worst if based on the social levels. So, is it even safe to allow this to happen?"

"It may seem misappropriate at first, but if you think about it, this can be a start for Asuka to open up to James, not to mention, have James give her some experience in the use of the sniper rifle." Michael said. Fuyutsuki sat back and gave this some thought before he spoke once more.

"I'm not certain myself about the future of this arrangement, but I'm willing to entrust you with this responsibility, Durev." Fuyutsuki said seriously. "However, on the event that something endangers the Second Child because of improper care for your guardian's safety is left in Masterson's, you will have to answer to me. Understood?"

"Perfectly, sir. I won't disappoint you, or those children." Durev replied in a serious tone. He was dead serious in dealing of Asuka's welfare.

"Excellent. I shall have the notification papers of the change of living arrangements for both the Second Child and Silent Scorpion to live with you delivered to Katsuragi as early as this evening." Fuyutsuki said. "Will that be all, gentlemen?"

"Certainly, we won't take up any more of your time, Commander." Snake said.

"Oh, before you gents leave, Dr. Akagi wants Hansen to visit her office when you get the chance. It seems that both Scorpion and Eagle are there as well to report the status of your nanosuits." Fuyutsuki said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back at Ritsuko's office...

"You called for us, Dr. Akagi?" the ever so beautiful Linn Aramaki asked, when she stepped into her office, as Silent Scorpion was right behind her, carrying his seventeen inch katana, Fate.

"That's right, Linn. Both of your suits are completed." Ritsuko said, handing them both suitcases that contained their nanosuits. "I do hope this is to your liking, since it was your boyfriend who went through so much trouble to get this type of technology and data in his possession."

"Yeah...that Greg really is something." Linn replied in a low, sad tone.

"I'm sure Greg hasn't forgotten you, or the rest of us, Linn." James told her. "He wouldn't, he's just consumed with taking care of things in the States right now before he can focus on coming back here."

Linn simply sighed to James' comment. "I know, I know...I just wished he wasn't so reckless in this thing, but that's why Riku and his partners are there. But even if that's the case, Greg's still the type to easily lose it just for the fun of it."

"Anyway...Scorpion, your nanosuit's designated number and codename is Sniper. The FH-016-DEADEYE is a suit exclusively tailored for sniping, with bracers at the forearm and wrists that stiffen when activated." Naomi explained. "These bracers reduce muscle tremor and prevents trembling from affecting sniping. The bracers can be deactivated to return normal dexterity."

"There are special nano-progs include diazepam injections, improved eyesight, and quicker reaction times." Ritsuko said. "Medium range combat will become more difficult, due to lack of reinforcement of that particular aspect."

Scorpion gave an approving nod, before he spoke. "As long I got the knife throwing to compensate for that, I'm all for it."

"The codename for it is simply known as Sniper." Naomi said, before she turned to Linn. Now, Linn...for some details based on your equipment. Your suit, which is the seventh made, has the codename FH-017-BOLT or Sprinter. A suit designed to emphasize speed over power."

"The nano-progs will boost your already impressive agility and reflexes, allowing you to strike more times than before." Ritsuko explained. "The nanomachines will also boost body functions to allow constant exercise, one of them such as such as running, to be performed longer. It's also derivative of the FURY suit, it also bears the customized gloves and boot modifications, but at a lesser degree. So, whereas the FURY bears metal reinforced gauntlets, claws, and boots, the BOLT suit has something similar to a karate fighter with padding to protect the hands and feet."

"Sounds like this will take the fun out of everything..." Linn said.

"This suit won't do that, its' role is to help and protect you from any possible scenario that you couldn't see coming." Naomi said. "Trust us on this one. I didn't name your suit Sprinter for nothing."

Just then, Michael stepped in the room. Ritsuko looked at his direction and handed him his specific nanosuit.

"Ah, Michael...just in time to test out your own nanosuit..." Ritsuko said to him. "The eighth suit, the FH-018-RECOM, will concentrate on your skills as a tactician and strategist. The nano-progs release chemicals that allow for clearer thinking and better memory; enhancements to the five senses are included as well."

"Built into this suit are various reconnaissance gear, such as a laser-based listening device." Naomi explained. "The device shoots a beam of invisible laser which could detect the vibrations of a window and translating it into sound. It has a powerful hacking system with laptop, enhanced stealth capabilities, and powerful communications gear that can decrypt and translate even the toughest and most secure encryption software."

"Also, the suit is linked up with the other suits, allowing the wearer to observe the activities and whereabouts of the other soldiers. Communications between the RECOM and other suits allow for easy command and tactics to be delivered." Ritsuko said. "The MAGI based laptop has access to hundreds of various satellites, such as communications, spy, and even the Hubble Space Telescope, and can hack into practically any system. Because of the advanced technologies used, it is given similar stealth capabilities as the GHOST suit for reconnaissance, and is suggested to stay in the rear lines when in Commander mode."

"So, is that the default name of the suit then?" Michael asked.

"Certainly, since it fits you well." Ritsuko said with a light smile. "So, may I mind asking, what were you and your friends from FOXHOUND doing at the new Commander's office?"

"Simply discussing the living arrangements for the Katsuragi household. Seems to went better than I thought..." Michael replied.

"Meaning?" Linn asked.

"Since James is here, I might as well tell him..." He then turned to James. "As of this evening, you'll be moving into Garland's quarters with Asuka. Will that be alright with you?"

"I got no problem with that, but is it even recommended?" James said. "I know how she reacts each day, and it's tough to get used to someone like that."

"If it comes to that, I'll do my best to handle her...anger management, as long you keep your end to protect her." Michael said.

"You certain you can do that?" Linn asked.

"Most certain." He replied. "I'm more concerned about how Snake will handle telling this to Misato later..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day, back at the Katsuragi apartment...

"Hey, since when did this came up?" Misato asked Snake as she glanced over the fax message about Asuka and James moving into Garland's quarters. Luckily, Shinji and the other Children were at NERV in the process of weapons training.

"Earlier today. It was both Garland's and Michael's idea." He simply replied as he smoked.

"And you think this would make things better for all of us living here?" Misato said. "I thought having Rei moving in with us would do Shinji and her some good after all that has happened."

"That is not so, Misato. You yourself have seen how Asuka is reacting each day." Snake said. "She's most likely going to hurt someone like Shinji or Rei if she gets out of control...her temper is not helping the situation any bit."

Misato sat back on her couch alongside Snake and pondered what he said. "I guess I was being blind to how this would result in, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that." Snake said, wrapping an arm around her. "At least we were able to step up and do something about it before it led to disaster. But I'm guessing that if she continues on like this, acting as if she needs no one to help her...she might as well putting her own life as well the life of others around her at risk."

"Someone has to reach out and help her realise that, but if that's the case, it's going to take more than that..." Misato said. Snake looked at Misato in silence before he spoke again, as he took out a handgun he had been keeping since he managed to salvage some useful weapons since his entry in the NERV armoury some time ago.

"Misato...your model's a 9mm H&K USP, (Heckler & Koch Universal Service Pistol)

right?" Snake asked. "I think you'll be needing this as a back up just in case something like our buddies from Dead Cell pops up suddenly."

"Hmm...Five-seveN FN (Fabrique Nationale)...I'd never guess NERV would have this." Misato examined the gun closely. "Belgium type made as well..."

"It was either this or the HK UCP (Ultimate Combat Pistol), but this would suit you better, since it's smaller than you're the UCP..." Snake explained. "The UCP is a bit more powerful in some terms, as it has a low recoil, high capacity, high accuracy pistol with very good armour piercing capabilities. the 4.6mm round can pierce standard body armour from about 100 metres. This was still in production as dated back in 2003. And it's also chambered for a new round as well."

"I'll be keeping the Fiv-seveN then...but tell me something. Misato smiled at Snake. "Is this supposed to signify something important between the two of us, David?"

"Just being a help to you, so your ass won't be in trouble if this shit with the Patriots and Dead Cell finally hits the fan." Snake replied. "Chances are that I won't be around all the time to help you, you know that?"

"You make it sound as if you won't be there to help us when we need you..." Misato replied solemnly.

"That's not what I'm saying..." he replied.

"Oh, get to the point, will you? I know things have become more than normal since the FOXHOUND's group been with us, but don't make it sound like I'm going to lose you or something. It's starting to frighten me." Misato said, letting herself become relaxed in Snake's arms.

"It will be alright, Misato...I can promise you that." He said, hugging her closer. "Things will get better for all of us soon, we just have to wait and see what the future brings us."

"I can only hope for good things, especially for Shinji and the rest of the Children..." she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon afterwards Asuka was told about her change of living arrangements, she didn't sound to pleased at first, but quickly simmered down knowing her guardian would be Garland. When it was time for her to move several of the stuff she would be needing to the apartment next door she will be living in from now on, her boxes of her belonging were in front of the apartment's door.

Michael Hansen had returned from NERV to visit Snake, when he saw Asuka and James outside the apartment. Asuka was attempting to carry one of the boxes into the apartment, when James came to her assistance.

"Here, let me help you, Asuka." James said to her, but Asuka shoved him aside.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!" she shouted back. "I don't need your help...I don't need anyone's help...haven't you got that by now?"

"Will you stop being so pushy about this? You can't expect to do this by yourself...you know what? I can care less about this, if you think you can handle the rest of this, I won't get in your way then." James said sternly as he left her standing there, holding unto the box, passing Michael and going back to Misato's apartment. Michael then sighed as he approached her to speak to her.

"Why do you keep pushing him away when he's only trying to help you?" Michael asked Asuka.

"How can a sociopath like him ever help me?" she harshly remarked. "If it's one thing having WonderGirl taking my place at home, I got to deal with working day in, to day out with you sideshows. It's so much that's it driving me crazy!"

"Asuka, in case you've failed to notice, there are people who care about you...myself included." Michael said. "Your attitude is the reason why your synch ratio is dropping and it's pointless that you keep putting the blame on others. You think it only relieves the symptoms, but does not cure the problem. At times like this, there's no time for rivalry games or blaming each other."

"Who the hell are you to say something like that to me?!" she fumed. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's just that you people get in my way so much that it's irritating! Why do you try so hard in the first place?"

"You don't seem to get it, do you?" he asked. "Then, let me ask you this...if in the next battle something happens that will be of your reckless consequences, do you really want to die? If so how, many do you want take with you?"

Asuka seemed to quiet down a she heard this, as some of the message seemed to be getting through to her. This got Michael to speak some more.

"Asuka...being a true warrior is not about just fighting, personal glory or the approval of others, but its following what your heart tells you and protecting those you hold dear and that strength comes not from pushing people away when they try to help you...its about accepting help when you need it." He told her as he turned his back to leave her. "I also want you to remember that would have died long ago if I pushed people away when they tried to help me. You'd do best to do the same as well."

Asuka simply shook her head as she heard this from Michael. She didn't want to believe his words, but she knew somewhere along the line, she will have to change if she don't want to endanger those around her.

(But...who else can help me find that worth?) she thought to herself, as she denied to her self that she was starting to cry from remembering his words. (Momma...please help me...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Michael entered Misato's apartment, he saw James holding unto his Fate, staring to the window in his old room at the city.

"Hey, James. You alright?" Michael asked. James decided to remain silent, but simply replied with a nod to his comrade. As he stood closer to James, he placed a hand on the young sniper's arm.

"Don't be too worried...she would come to her senses sooner or later." Michael said. "Just don't stop trying to help her, no matter how hard she pushes you away...because there will come a time when she will really need someone."

Without responding, James simply stared off into the city night. Michael let go of James, wondering what James could be thinking at this point of time.

(Well, they don't call him Silent for nothing...) Michael thought to himself as he left the room. James clutched unto his katana once more, remembering what Sniper Wolf, his former master and the person close to his mother, whom he had killed weeks before in a mission in Cuba (check RuneKnightPictures fic) had told him, something very important and dear to him...

"James, you are not meant to die this early in your life. Your name will go down in history." A dying Sniper Wolf told him, as a knife he had thrown found it's way to her chest in a battle to test from Wolf to test her student, no...more like her son's...capabilities. It seemed to work well for her and better than she thought.

Scorpion bowed his head. "Why?"

"I do not know why Ocelot thought I would be best to teach you. But, maybe he knew I would teach you how to live and accept death." Wolf spasmed as she steadily lost blood. "I have waited all my life to die, I thought it would happen at Shadow Moses, by the hand of Saladin. But I never knew that it would be delivered in the hand of my student, my son. I loved you the way I never thought possible, as a mother."

Stop, you're dying."

"No, I must teach you one last lesson. You are different; you deliver death to others, because you are not ready to die. Be prepared to die eventually. Let the blood that flows through your veins guide you. Now, finish it."

Scorpion gritted his teeth as he remembered that painful memory. He will have to live by those words from now on. Maybe he can use his experience to help Asuka with her pain, but what good will that do at the end?) he thought.

(I shouldn't give up on this...she'll listen eventually.) James thought to himself as he picked up the last set of belongings he had and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Ah, yes. Such a cauldron of emotional stress and emotions this chapter was. Okay, so it didn't have action, but at least most of the fanatics out there are satisfied for the moment with the developments of the pairings thus far, as well as the character interactions. I also hoped you liked the rest of the nanosuits as well, there will be some more on the way as soon Greg makes his return to this fic. (Not anytime soon, I'm afraid...)

I also hoped most of you have noticed that Rune's created OC, Scorpion will be paired up with Asuka, and also Garland plays a vital part in her life, so better check both of their companion stories for more about that. Thanks to GreyWolf4 and TempestDynasty for the bits that helped me in this chapter. That means when the 15th Angel arrives, things will get very hectic and it will be unlike anything you've seen before. Just a couple more bonus chapters to go before it show up after this, so get your oxygen tanks and keep them close to you.

I would have waited until the 17th to update this, but why wait? You guys would probably forget about me as soon as that game comes out...(like the majority of you who are playing Halo 2 as of now...man, am I jealous.) Yeah, I'm talking about MGS3: SnakeEater, that's when the game comes out finally and I for one can't wait to get it. Hope it turns out good as the hype says it is...

Easter Egg: To those who didn't know, there's actually an Evangelion AMV that has the MGS2 opening theme for it. It's called 'Evangelion Solid' and it can be found on the site, (make sure that you have a fast connection though...I'll post it in a review if this edit thing won't work...) you can also find other tons of AMV's to your tasting. The video's a really good inspiration for this fic if you're fans of this story, though I sense there could be better ones one the way. A very big thanks to DarkFusion for letting me know about this.

And now, time for another Gendou bashing and chick receiving omake! Enjoy.

KOS-MOS: Kusanagi-sama, Konoko and her reinforcements are finally sustained with minimal injuries.

ShardclawK: Good work, girls. And for that, I'll treat all of you with another wild time in my room with enough condiments for a confectionery factory!

Just before the girls can get excited for the offer, Gendou Ikari steps in.

ShardclawK: Yo, what's up, wankster? Didn't I kill you so long ago? Why are you here anyway?

Gendou: Shardclaw! How dare you do that scene with my funeral as if it means nothing! Not only you have ignored it since you killed me to satisfy yourself and the numbers of your fanbase, but you also have Shinji totally disregard me as an important figure anymore! Not only that, you also have the Patriots themselves kill me just for being the most selfish bastard in Evangelion!

ShardclawK: Ah, so you finally admit it, eh? I feel so proud of myself sometimes.

Gendou: Your reign as the one who killed me and the one who owns a growing harem of anime and game females which each update of this story and Soldier X ends here, Shardclaw! Any last words?

ShardclawK: Yeah...I would have used Greg to kill you in this omake, since you mentioned his fic, but he says he has taken an oath to go after much threatening wanksters like Lt. Matthew Reese, instead of coming after you. Such a shame...he would have much fun using you as practice...

Gendou: Pitiful...at least you could have begged for mercy...

Before he pulls the trigger, a kunai thrown DF's OC, Riku Hanabishi appears (ninja style). It lunges itself into Gendou's right hand. From the sides, Nagi Naoe and Tot of Weiss Kreuz appears as well.

Riku: Shardclaw never grovel in front of old, wanker men like you, Gendou. He just kills them.

ShardclawK: Hey, it's Riku. And I see he has brought his partners with him, Nagi Naoe and his girl, Tot.

Riku: Hey, Shardclaw! Let me and my partners have the honour of killing him in this omake. I know that will make us, as well as DarkFusion, very happy.

ShardclawK: Happy enough that he'll send more Negima! chicks and some more bonuses for this update?

Nagi: Of course, there's nothing more he likes than seeing Gendou dead by his own OC's hands.

ShardclawK: As long as they all come wearing something skimpy, easily removable and showing enough skin, he got himself a deal! I'll leave it up to him to decide what it will be though as thanks for sending me so much goodies lately...I'm actually running out of outfits for the chicks I got now these days.

Tot: We'll be sure to deliver that message to him once we're done with Gendou here. By the meantime, we took the liberty of bringing these girls that Tempest has been keeping for you.

ShardclawK: You guys are too kind! Bring them in!

From the office door, Raine Sage, Sheena Fujibayashi from Tales of Symphonia, Éclair and Lumeire from Kiddy Grade and Nanako Shichigusa and Karou Satsuki of Amazing Nurse Nanako appears. The ToS girls have on only very revealing and sexy, thong bikinis, while Éclair and Lumeire had thin, slinky versions of their original uniforms, with very revealing and edible underwear, and Nanako and Karou had nothing but washable, coloured body paint.

Éclair: I do hope you're quite energetic to handle all of us at once, Shardclaw-sama. You had us waiting so long for you to update, we can't wait to 'cure' you of any more writer's block for your fics.

Lumeire: Also included with us is a bucket full of peanut butter...the crunchy, cookies and cream kind and a department sized shipment of various clothing for more shipments DF will be sending you, such as cosplay and school uniforms, swimsuits and bikinis, panties, edible undies and a bunch of stuff I'm sure you like to dress us up in.

Sheena: And as soon you're done with us, on a later date after us, the Summon Spirits from ToS, Sephie, Fairess, Yutis, Undine, Luna, and Celcius will come to you after you've...'recharged'.

ShardclawK: Yow, baby! Best set of chicks sent to me since the Xenogears, GGXX and the Ai Yori Aoshi were delivered to me. Now, to take the rest of this in the master bedroom, while Riku and his partners take care of Gendou. Have fun, you guys.

Riku: Oh, you know we will, Shardclaw. Though you'll be having more of it that we are, but that's you. (Then turns to Gendou, as he ignites a flame on his right fist.) Now, then...where I should start?

Nagi: (Powering up a large psychic energy ball.) I got dibs on his head!

Tot: No, that's Riku's speciality. I'll just sever his head from the rest of his body and then we can do whatever we want with it! (Takes out her Muramasa blade.)

Nagi: Fine with me, as long he looks nothing more than a pile of meat when we're done with him.

The camera shifts back to me, as Riku, Nagi and Tot starts to give Gendou some much deserving punishment. Blood curdled cries from Gendou could be heard in the background.

ShardclawK: Heh, I'd rather use my energy for more important things, than wasting wanksters like Gendou Ikari. Like writing fics and play games, and...get around in the orgies from the hot chick deliveries! That's why I let other people do it for me. Anyway, I hoped everyone liked this update and I hope to see you soon in the next update, folks. As always, please review the fic and I promise you see this monster on the faster updating list soon. For now, enjoy your snakes for dinner and check back in a month for another update.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	24. Hallowed Hopes, Part 1

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

Opening Omake: The hot girls from Naruto who have been sent to me via past updates appear in a forest scene, wearing skimpy, revealing ninja outfits. They were Temari, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai.

Tsunade: Okay, girls…he must have gone past this area. We split up and subdue Kusanagi-sama before he gets to see what his Christmas presents will be before he gets them. Don't be afraid to use your jutsus if necessary to keep him in place.

As all the chicks agreed with Tsunade, they left for their destinations, when from a nearby pond, I suddenly got out of a nearby pond, wearing Eva Unit 01's head as a camo and holding the Stunner Gatlin Rifle.

ShardclawK: Surprise, fans. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to do one more COE chapter for the holidays before the year is done. But now I'm here to get the plot moving, since that's what you've been wanting for a while now. I was going to do some more chapters with some more surprises later, but why wait? Just let me know if you love or hate the twists of what's going to happen next, I've pulled all my resources to make this event happen the way it should be. Big shout out and thanks to GreyWolf4, DarkFusion, Tempest and Rune once again for the suggestions, and inserts for the following scene of this story.

Tsunade: There he is! Surround him, girls!

Before I could react, the Naruto chicks have already ganged up on me in all directions.

ShardclawK: Oh, crap! Look, girls…I was really never interested in finding the gifts! You know what a binge of SnakeEater can do to me!

Kurenai: No excuses, Shardclaw-sama! Now, you're going to get punished for being so naughty the entire year, flaunting with so much chicks at the same time.

ShardclawK: I can only guess how…anyway, I won't drag on anymore. While I get occupied by the ninja chicks, who are now changing into skimpy swimsuits, read on with the chapter. Enjoy as always.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 24: Hallowed Hopes, Part 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark, gloomy memories of her past kept on playing in her head, which was becoming a daily routine. Asuka Langley Sohryu thought she could deny the facts of her past as long as she lived, though through current circumstances, it wasn't possible. The memories of her deranged mother had changed her to suppress emotions, and most importantly, her need for others to help her. The only thing she can rely on these days was her Unit 02 and herself…no one else.

"Asuka! Your synch ratio is dropping! Try to concentrate like you used to!" Ritsuko's voice shouted from the com unit to the German redhead in her Eva's cockpit. The teenager only bellowed back at her.

"I'm trying to, already!" Asuka replied. Herself, Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami were conducting tests as usual with Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ibuki.

"This isn't good, ma'am." Maya said as she looked over Asuka's monitor. "She hasn't been improving since the last test."

"Which were just a couple days ago after she moved into Garland's quarters." Ritsuko said, before glancing to her side. "Misato, didn't you suggest that this was a good idea to help her?"

Misato Katsuragi, who happened to be observing the tests all along in silence, stepped forward and spoke.

"At first, I thought it would have worked…but the real problem that lies is her." Misato replied.

"No kidding…but then again, I'm often worried how she is used to living with that sniper from the FOXHOUND group." Ritsuko said. "At times like that, I don't know which scenario is more scarier than the other…"

"At least Rei has a place to live in now where there's people…and Shinji's opening up some more to others." Misato replied.

"Is that your number one priority these days?" Ritsuko asked.

"Asuka's no longer in my hands, remember? She has Garland to look after her now, but I don't think that's going to change things…" Misato said, before she felt her Codec receiver ring in her left ear. She sighed a bit before speaking one last time to Ritsuko.

"Handle the rest of this, please. I should be expecting good results." was all she said before she left the room. As soon as Misato was out of listening range, she touched her left ear and logged on her screen. On the other end, it was Emma Emmerich.

"Emma? What is it?" Misato asked her.

"Sorry if I was interrupting you from something important, Sub Commander…" Emma said in a near apologetic tone. "But Makoto and Hal bumped into some information that you should know right away."

"Don't worry, Emma…I wasn't doing anything important." Misato said. "Does this have anything to do with what's happening with SEELE and Dead Cell at the moment?"

"Yes…and no." Emma replied. "Can you meet us out on the GeoFront, near Arsenal Gear?"

"I'm on my way." Misato said as she logged off. (This is going go be another long week…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the three Evangelion pilots had entered into their private changing rooms, Asuka was already changed into her school uniform, when her Codec rang. With a near angry sigh, she simply reacted and pressed the 'Call' button to answer. On the other end was Greg Kinezono, who appeared to be preparing himself for another new important mission from his location in the United States.

"Ah, wrong frequency again…I got to stop doing that…" he said, then he noticed Asuka's face who didn't seem to pleased. "Oh, I'm sorry, kid…I really wanted to talk to James, and I ended up getting this one."

"Hey, you're that loudmouth psychic who everyone's saying you killed the Commander, am I right?" Asuka asked. "The one who stopped that last Angel from blasting NERV to bits some time?"

"Don't listen to everything you hear on the news…most of it is not true." Greg replied with a grin.

"What are you doing calling me of all people?" Asuka asked in a near angry tone.

"I wanted to leave an important message with Garland or James, but it looks like it will have to wait till I'm done with my new mission." Greg replied. "Personally, I was curious in finding out how my family is doing…"

"They are doing just okay…an unusual bunch of people, but I see why you try so hard to protect them." Asuka said.

"Yeah…you're dead on about that." Greg nodded his head. "But tell me something…how's your living situation with James so far?"

"How the hell would you know about that?!"

"Garland contacted me about it sometime after he took you in, just part of conversation, I guess." Greg said.

"What I feel about anyone is none of your damned business!" Asuka replied. But Greg only showed his trademark, devilish grin. "What's so funny?"

"Don't lie to me, Second Child…I can clearly sense it, even just by looking in your eyes. Your feelings about James are very confused, aren't they?" Greg asked. "One side of your thoughts seems to not want to get close to him, while another side does and also finds him physically very attractive."

"I do not!" Asuka protested, blushing furiously.

"Your entire face now says otherwise." Greg continued. "How long will you keep playing hard to get with James, huh? You think your pride is the only reason that you are still alive?"

"My pride…?"

""I know that pride is important." Greg admitted. "But if you're too stubborn, you'll just end up dead. So what's the point? Pride really doesn't mean very much if you're dead, right?"

"I could care less what happens! I have me and myself alone to depend, no one else is going to be better than me!" Asuka shouted.

"You're taking this the wrong way, kid." Greg warned her. "I used to think I was invincible myself to a certain degree until some time ago, and if it wasn't for the group of friends I have with me now, I would be dead already. If you're not a team player, that kind of thinking of yours will only result in disaster."

"I don't have to listen to you or anyone else about this!" Asuka logged off, cutting the conversation, then kicking the locker. In a fit of pent up rage, she sat down on a bench behind her. She has no time to understand why everyone is trying to help her, but she could care less. Taking the schoolbag with her, she exited the room and started to head for home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeesh, try and teach the youth of this generation something and this is what I get?" Greg replied, turning off his Codec. He was leaning at the side of an outside wall, approaching a mansion in the dusk of morning, when the sun haven't even begun to rise yet. It was still bitter and cold, especially in the marsh he was hiding. He was dressed in his custom 'Soldier X' Sneaking Suit, with a tattered cloak hanging at this right side and his High Function Lance, the Ascension was jutted into the ground next to him. He then took out a custom made M9 gun and after he checked its ammo count, he then pressed his 'Call' button again to contact his partners over the Codec.

"Riku? Nagi? Are you two in positions yet?" he asked, when he saw Riku's face appear.

"We've just now approached our sneaking points, Greg." Riku replied from his screen. "Did you send the message to the rest of FOXHOUND about what we're going to do?"

"I tried…but I ended nearly getting my head chewed off by Garland's student." Greg replied. "And all I was doing was offering her some advice…well, I didn't bother anyway. That could wait until we complete our mission."

"Sounds like you didn't want anything to do with those guys anymore, sempai." Yuina said from her Codec screen.

"Hmph…I just want to get this thing done and over with, so I can get back to Japan as soon as possible." Greg retorted. "Whatever goes on over there is no longer my business…"

"Greg! How can you say that about your own buddies?" Rio exclaimed from right behind him.

"At least this is a little better than having old man Sanada hang around with us at this point…" Greg said, waving it off. "I'm going to show everyone at FOXHOUND my way of dealing in a sneaking mission, and I can't afford anyone trying to cramp my style by telling me what to do."

"But still, Greg…" Rio tried to talk, but was shut off by another one of her surrogate son's sensei's, Aika Sumeragi.

"Be quiet, Rio! It's late in the morning and we can't afford to wake up any of these people staying here!" Aika warned her, holding unto her stun gun.

"And we certainly can start an Alert mode either at this time." Tot spoke from her position.

"Yeah…according to sensei Geese, this cult we're investigating seems to be old fashioned, but I'm betting my 50 cents that this monastery must have an armoury somewhere." Greg said, cocking his gun. "Okay, everyone…you each have your objectives…and try not to stir up too much trouble, unless I say so."

"Looking for a good time to raise hell, huh, Greg?" Rie's voice asked him from her position.

"If this mission can at least help me clear my name, I'll be one step closer to getting to Reese." Greg grinned. "Alright….we have sixteen hours to complete this mission…remember that we shouldn't engage the enemy, even though they are a group of sick, cultists. The Patriots may also be pulling strings in this one as well, so be on the extra watch."

"Alright, Greg." Everyone replied at the same time.

"Okay…let's get a move on." He said, logging off. After he got up, he took out the Ascension and looked at his sneaking target, pointing the lance at it. Then with a small grin, placed it over his back, ready to proceed.

"Commencing 'Operation Devil Slayer.'" Greg said, as he started his mission.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the GeoFront, near Arsenal Gear…

"Is that really true?" Misato asked while she was seated at a park bench, while Emma, Makoto and Otacon stood by. "Construction of other Evangelion units had been confirmed? At several other locations around the world?"

"Yeah, this just came from the China branch. Our sources are reliable." Makoto replied.

"Why would they pick now of all times to do it?" Misato asked.

"Well…considering all that's been happening recently…from the second US branch's disappearance and the loss of Unit 04 and not to mention Unit 03, then the nature of our branch since the former Commander Ikari's death, I'm guessing the Committee has decided to create a defence force for Angels." Makoto added.

"But currently, SEELE is still under the siege of Solidus and his terrorist group, so someone else must be pulling strings behind this whole thing." Otacon said.

"The Patriots, huh?" Misato asked.

"Most possibly…" Emma answered for her.

"But they really couldn't do anything from their positions that could hamper NERV…not just yet." Misato said. "The Committee may have doubled the existing budget, but thanks to Greg Kinezono's donations from his embezzlement from one of the Patriots secret projects, we've managed to keep stable, while getting spare parts that were originally intended for Units 05 and 06."

"You guys can spend it off all that you want…Greg's got friends in places you don't want to go where even NERV can be financially secured." Emma said.

"Do you think this so called reserve force for the new Evas is for anticipation for a multiple probe of Angels, rather than the singular ones we've seen thus far?" Makoto asked.

"It could be…but there wouldn't be a need for it." Misato said, leaning back to think. (Damn it…the Patriots may have killed Gendou Ikari for the good reasons, but they have only just put all of us into something even I can't predict that's coming. They are playing with us in a little game they have constructed, which they make the rules and they alone will come out the winners.)

"There's got to be some reason for all of this…" Misato said in a serious tone. The others agree with her. There's more to this than meet the eye and it was just barely the start of a new conspiracy brewed by the enemy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that evening, at the Katsuragi residence during dinner, Misato had explained to Snake about what she discovered earlier, while Rei and Shinji sat apart at the same table they were seated at ate their dinner. The best part about it was since Misato's cooking had gotten better, it actually gotten more edible.

"So, you really think the Patriots are responsible for calling the shots of having more of those Evangelions created?" Snake asked, finishing his meal and taking out a cigarette. Misato got up and after following Snake a distance away from Shinji and Rei's listening area, she answered.

"It could be…one can't help but wonder why." Misato replied with a tired tone as she let her beer can hang from her hand, while she rubbed her forehead with the other.

"What's the matter, Misato?" Snake noticed the look on her face. She didn't seem to please about this.

"This doesn't seem right in anyway…after all that has happened, why would SEELE want to create a reserve of Evas, especially now that Solidus has them under his thumb?" Misato asked. "You're not thinking…?"

"That Solidus has actually allied himself with the chairmen of that group? It could be of one possibilities…" Snake answered. "Or maybe he's using his power of influence to make this happen?"

"You mean his former position as a President?" Misato asked.

"Yeah…but it doesn't end there." Snake looked out at the horizon. "He could be using SEELE's technology against us, now that we got Arsenal working and in our possession."

"He's still after that Ultimatum Gear that was rumoured to have existed…you think he's having the reserve force of Evas for finding it?" Misato queried.

Snake thought long and hard about this. He was certainly stumped on this one as to figure out what the Patriots are doing. His other concern lies with what Solidus and Ocelot are doing as of now. He placed an arm over Misato's shoulder.

"Look…I don't think it would be Solidus' intentions to use Eva in his plans, but he will have others that can cause just as much the concern." Snake said. "Your main concern is to see about the welfare of the pilots and the base. If things just get even more out of place, me and Jack will have to set out foot down on this matter."

"So, this means that you're going after them soon?"

"We won't be left with a choice if this city comes under attack courtesy of them." Snake replied. "Someone has to get to the bottom of this and find out what they are up to."

"We have our roles, I guess…we should be ready to play them out before something happens…" Misato spoke. As she looked to her side, she noticed Shinji and Rei getting up from the table at the same time to help each other with clearing the table. It was then Misato got an idea.

"Hey, David…?" She asked him. "You think Shinji's comfortable now, that Rei's with living with us here?"

"He is showing the signs. He is improving in every little thing he does with confidence, that's for sure." Snake replied.

"We should do something to get the two together, after all they've gone through." Misato said.

"Is that so? You have something in mind?" Snake could see what Misato was plotting. Over from where Shinji and Rei were, the Third Child can't help but wonder what's going on with Asuka right now, though he was overly concerned for her right now.

( I hope she is managing over there a little better than she was with us…) Shinji thought to himself as he and Rei started to clean the dishes together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at Garland's apartment, also, Asuka's newest living quarters at the same time…

It was rather silent at dinner time with Garland, James and Asuka over their meal. Since Asuka had a vague idea of what they were doing most of the day, she didn't bothered to speak, whilst James remained silent as well while he ate. Even out of the battlefield, his codename is still proven its rank. Garland looked on at the two in silence.

(This silence is rather frightening…why is it that Asuka won't take the chance to talk to James?) Garland thought to himself, but before he could say a word, the phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"I got it." He said, picking it up. "Hello?"

After a moment on it, he started to speak in native German, and it was then Asuka seemed to have noticed.

"Yes…she's here alright. I'll tell her you'll want to talk with her." Garland said, handing the receiver to her. "Hey, Asuka…your mom wants to talk to you."

"A call from my mother?" she asked first to confirm, which Garland nodded his head at her. "Give me that!"

Snatching the receiver from Asuka, she began to converse in German cheerfully, while Garland and James looked on.

"Hey, Garland…" James called out to his comrade, finally speaking.

"Yeah, James?"

"Is that really her mother she's talking to?" he asked. Garland got closer to James and spoke to him more silently since he didn't want to disturb Asuka.

"Her real mother died years ago in an accident, and I only know she is not on speaking terms with her dad either." Garland told him.

"Hmm… "

"Hey, come and get this table cleared up and go check our equipment before we call it a night." Garland said, starting to clear the table. "Maybe then, you'll think off something to tell her."

"Maybe I should…" James said, assisting Garland with the cleaning.

Twenty minutes later, after Asuka had finished talking to her step mom, she had a more or less satisfied look on her face, as she saw James cleaning out his PSG-1, his Fate katana lying next to the couch he sat one. She still is having trouble getting used to that sort of this new kind of living.

"So…James…you do this for a living, huh?" Asuka asked him, getting closer to Fate.

"I've been doing it as long as I can remember. Let's leave it at that." He replied.

Asuka looked at the hilt of the Fate sword and noticed it had a signature in Japanese. Though she can't read Japanese, she instantly knew what the kanji meant from some of Garland's and Kaji's lessons.

"Hey…is that really a…" Asuka asked ahead.

"Hanzo Hattori sword? Yes, he made an exception and created it just for me years ago." James replied for her.

"For you to expand your fields of killing people while on a mission?"

"It works that way sometimes. That is the way of the world." James replied, looking at her. "Like your mother…I'm not sure about you, though…"

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked.

"I was told by Garland on how you lost your mom…in a way, you are fortunate." James spoke while remembering Sniper Wolf and how she was the closest thing to a mother to him. "My mother…I had to…I had to kill her as part of a test of how good I've gotten from the lessons I've learned from her and the time I spent with her."

"You did WHAT!?" Asuka couldn't believe what she just heard. "How can you do such a thing?"

"Look, Asuka…at first, she wasn't my real mother, okay? Just someone who moulded me into someone I am now." James explained, speaking out his heart. "That's how it is in this world, and I was trained to be like since I've been with her."

"And for any good reasons, why was that?" Asuka asked.

"It's been part of me, that's all. There's no sense trying to deny this instinct I had." James spoke.

"And you think people will just accept that truth so easily?" Asuka asked him. "Then tell me this…you claim to be the best sniper this group has right now, did you get there by yourself, huh? To become you're really are?"

"I've had my ways of bringing up myself in the ways of an assassin. Whether I did it alone or not actually wouldn't be your business now, wouldn't it?" he simply replied.

"Ugggh! How much longer must I deal with these strange people?" Asuka simply fumed, as she got up and headed for her room. James simply hung his head, as he proceeded for his room to lie down and crash for the night.

One thing was for sure with him…Scorpion hated night.

It was the one time when he felt most susceptible to his conscience. He told everyone that he didn't have one, but it was a lie. During the day, the work he had to do kept him from thinking but when trying to get to sleep, was a different story. He could hear his own voice whispering to him from the walls.

"Murderer…"

"Sociopath…"

Scorpion turned to his side and looked at his weapons, the only things giving him comfort these days. Without another thought in mind, he simply laid himself back and closed his eyes to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at NERV, the next day and in another synch ratio test…

Ritsuko couldn't help but shake her head at the results in front of her. Asuka's test was gradually getting worst by the day.

"Synchograph minus 12.8. That's barely over the starting level." Maya said.

"This is pathetic! This score's even worst than yesterday's." Ritsuko replied in a tone of bewilderment.

"Asuka's not feeling well…it's her periods." Misato said coolly.

"These tests aren't determined by psychical changes. This deals more into her sub conscious." Ritsuko said. After standing up straight, she looked at Misato with a stern look.

"Misato…if this continues, she will have to be replaced." Ritsuko said. "And we really can't afford any pilots at the moment under present circumstances."

"I know…Garland's trying his hardest too." Misato replied. "But Asuka just won't let it be…"

Ritsuko simply thought it was best to call it a day and announced to Asuka over the P.A. "Asuka, you're finished now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some time after the test, Asuka emerged from the ladies restroom, holding unto her abdomen. With a disgusted look on her face and tone in her voice, she loathed on what she must go through.

"Why do I have to suffer through this, just because I'm a girl?" she asked herself. "It's not like I want to have children anyway."

Stopping in front of an elevator, Asuka waited for it's doors to open, unknowingly that it was already occupied…by the First Child, Rei Ayanami. Simply trying not to let her anger rule her at the moment she set sight on her, Asuka reluctantly stepped in and stood in a corner, far from Rei, as the elevator proceeded it's trip. For several seconds, there was a dead silence between the two…until it was Rei who spoke up first and told Asuka…

"If you don't open your mind to her, your Eva will not move."

"You're saying this is my fault? I'm blocking myself?" Asuka asked back.

"Yes. The Eva has its own mind." Rei replied in a calm tone, without looking back at Asuka.

"It's just a big toy."

"And you don't know?" Rei was still calm, despite Asuka's growing anger at the matter.

"Ha…now I know something's wrong when Wondergirl starts talking to me." Asuka lamented, then after seeing she didn't get a reply, she continued.

"What's up? Are you happy that I'm having trouble with my Eva now? Well, don't worry…we'll just leave it up to the invincible Shinji to go out and destroy it! We little girls won't have to fight anymore!" Asuka shouted furiously at Rei's back. "I thought it was bad when he was nice…then with all these freaks from FOXHOUND begin to bug into my problems, as if they care…but when an emotionless doll like you starts being sympathetic, I'm doomed."

"I'm not a doll." Rei replied simply.

"Of course you are!" Asuka said. "You would do anything you were ordered to, don't you? If Shinji's bastard father was still alive, I'm sure you would have killed yourself if he ordered you to, wouldn't you?"

Rei didn't reply to Asuka for a few seconds at first, which got Asuka to face Rei, because she was becoming more aggravated by the second about this. But she never expected the First Child to reply with her answer.

"No…I would not." Rei said.

In a way, this would have shocked Asuka, and at the same time, bewildered her.

"What? You're actually going to go against his command?" Asuka asked. "Why would you?"

"I…I really don't understand why…" Rei said.

"Then that means you are a robot! Just like I thought! An emotionless, windup doll not capable of thinking for herself." Asuka said, raising her right hand to hit Rei. But the First simply caught it before it touched her face.

"What are you…? Let me go now!" Asuka tried to fend herself away from Rei's grip, but the look in Rei's eyes was focused in keeping Asuka at bay while she defended herself.

"I'm not a…tool." Rei said to Asuka, gripping unto her wrist, and weakening her at the same time. "And the same goes for the Eva…you should be aware of that by now. If you do not, your own existence will be the price to pay."

Rei finally released Asuka's wrist, allowing the German redhead to step back. To her amazement, she saw a small swelling where Rei gripped her. Asuka became even more furious now, that she know Rei just protected herself using one of a variety of simple counters based from CQC (close quarters combat) trained by Snake, Michael and Garland.

"I hate you! I hate everyone!" Asuka shouted to a now closed elevator door. She has decided to put her foot down, she can no longer take the growing shame. She simply turned around and headed to her destination, which happened to be the Evangelion cages.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Asuka was already in her plug suit, and standing in front of the head of Unit 02, she thought a talk of sorts would straighten things out.

"You're my doll and you're supposed to do whatever I tell you to without arguing, understand?" she said, her hands on her hips. "Why does a weapon need a mind anyway? It just causes more problems."

After a few seconds, Asuka spoke once more to it. "Anyway, you got to obey all of my orders, do you hear?"

More silence from Unit 02, and Asuka simply shook her head. "Ahh…this is stupid."

Just then, she heard a male announcer over the comm. Speakers inside the cage.

"All personnel, go to first stage alert. Prepare for aerial assault."

"An Angel? Another one already?" she said as she started preparations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at the Command Centre, a number of both NERV and FOXHOUND factions were already there to witness the new Angel's arrival. Those from FOXHOUND and Philanthropy were Solid Snake, Raiden, Otacon, Meryl, Naomi, Emma, Michael, Garland and Silent Scorpion.

"We have visual confirmation on the Angel." Shigeru reported. "Maximum magnification."

On the giant monitor, they saw an image of a bird like version of an Angel, its' size and width alone was larger than people originally expected and it was surrounded by a bright, emanating light. Several of the FOXHOUNDers gaped at this.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Raiden exclaimed.

"Yeah, just looking at it just gives me the chills…" Emma said, gripping unto Makoto's shoulder tighter.

"You guys think the kids got a standing chance against that?" Snake asked Misato.

"Hyuga…what's the status of the Angel?" Misato asked.

"The orbit is just outside our defence envelope." He replied.

"And it's maintaining a constant distance from us." Shigeru pitched in.

"So, does that mean it's looking for a comfy place to land?" Misato asked. "Or that's its going to destroy us from way up there?"

"We can't attack it from this distance." Makoto told his superior officer.

"Yeah, and if it does comes within our range, there's not much we can do offensively." Misato said. "The Evas were not designed to for combat an Angel that's still in orbit. How's Rei?"

"Rei and Unit 00 are ready and waiting." Maya replied.

"Understood." Misato said. "Roll out Unit 00 and equip it for long range firing. Asuka, get ready to back her up in Unit 02."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of Unit 02…

"Back her up?" Asuka asked. "You want me to back Wondergirl up?"

"That's right." Misato replied through the cockpit speakers. "Take the rear guard position."

"You can't be serious!" Asuka said, now ignoring the order. "Eva Unit 02, launch now!"

At the command of her voice, her red Eva was ejected out of the cages and was heading towards above ground.

"Asuka!" Ritsuko shouted, but her call was unheard.

"It's okay." Misato replied simply, with her arms folded. "Let her take point, if that what she wants."

"Are you sure about that?" Makoto asked.

"If she screws this one up, she won't be allowed to pilot anymore." Ritsuko said to Misato.

"You're saying this is her last chance?" Maya asked.

"Start preparing her replacement…just to be safe." Ritsuko told Maya in a low tone.

"Right."

"You can't be serious!" Michael shouted from behind Misato. "You certainly can't let her go out like that! That's just too dangerous! You're not putting your foot down with her, Sub-Commander!"

"I can't go against what she wants, Hansen." Misato replied, looking at him from her side. "Besides, I'm still the head of operations around here…she may use this as a chance to prove herself one more time she's able of piloting an Eva."

"That won't matter anymore by the time her life, as well those of others are in jeopardy!" Michael said to her, as Snake stepped in between the two of them.

"Enough, you two…or I'll have to call Greg back here to deal with you both, but since he's in the middle of an important mission right now, he can't afford any interruptions." Snake put out his arms, then looked at Misato. "Aren't you taking this a little off the procedure with the kid? In a way, I agree with him…you should have tried to stop her…"

"And risk setting her off if she gets a hint that she won't pilot anymore?" Misato said. "I'm trying to save us the pressure of getting ourselves into something rash she may do."

"Is that your only concern?" Michael asked her. "What about the safety of herself and her comrades as well?"

Misato looked at him in silence before she looked back at the monitor. "We'll just have to leave this to her and see what determines that now, would we?"

"Excuse me…aren't we going to use Eva Unit 01?" Makoto asked.

"Unit 01 stays in cryo-stasis. Those are the new Commander's orders." Misato said, then started to think to herself. (And after what's happened…you'd better accept that.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside in a desolate, and wet, raining day of Tokyo-3In Unit 02's cockpit, Asuka had already set herself to aim the giant, sniper rifle like cannon upwards to the atmosphere. While the crosshairs set themselves to align with the Angel as the target, she kept talking to herself to give her a boost of confidence.

"If I fail, they won't let me pilot anymore. You can do it, Asuka." She said to herself. "You must."

"The target is still out of range." Shigeru reported over the speakers.

"Damn! Why are you so slow?!" Asuka demanded. "Come and fight, Angel!"

The crosshairs of the rifle finally come close to targeting the Angel, but before Asuka was ready to fire, her sight and Eva was engulfed by a white, ray of light that emitted from the Angel. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre, the 'Alert' and 'Emergency' alarms went off on the three bridge bunnies monitors.

"What the hell just happened!?" Otacon asked. "What is that light?"

"Does the enemy have a particle beam weapon?" Misato asked.

"No…energy emissions detected." Shigeru said.

"Oh my God!" Maya exclaimed. "I'm getting abnormal readings in Asuka's zincograph. Mental contaminations imminent!"

"What does that mean!? What's happening to her?!" Garland asked, starting to get nervous for his old time student and friend. He didn't need a full explanation, by the time he looked back to the monitor, Asuka was throwing tantrums around in her Unit 02, her pitching screams echoing in the Command Centre, as the light caused her to lose control of herself, while invading it. Shots were fired at random places of Tokyo 3, destroying several buildings and other areas in the process.

"The Angel's attacking her quasi-ego borderline…inside her mind." Ritsuko said in utter shock. "I never thought that they can understand our way of thinking that well!"

"Good God…" Garland stepped back in shock, while James started to hold his stomach.

"What is that beam of light made of?" Misato asked Hyuga.

"It's…it's some kind of energy oscillation, using a visible wave-length." Makoto replied. "It's similar to an AT-Field."

"How is she?" Ritsuko asked Maya.

"The mental contamination is crossing her ego borderline!" Maya said in a state of panic.

"This…this is what happens when you don't take your priorities seriously!" Michael said to her from behind, making her divert her attention to him. "Because of you allowing her going out there like that, she is now in trouble because you didn't stop her!"

"Hey, for one thing, this is certainly not YOUR fight, Hansen!" Misato said. "You're here to deal with terrorists, which are your enemy, not with OURS, which is the Angels. No one asked for your suggestions or help."

"Well, from the way things are right now, you certainly are in need of it!" Michael replied, bitterly angry at the situation. "You're certainly are not capable of making the right decisions when it comes to the children!"

"What do you know about that?!" Misato glared at Michael, before Snake stepped in front of her one more time.

"YOU placed YOUR needs before the needs of your comrades, damn it girl…you can never EVER do that!" Micheal shouted at her.

"Enough! Now! And I mean it this time!" Snake shouted. "This is obviously not the time for this shit. We got to focus on getting her out of there before it's too late! We should be putting our heads together for something like this, not arguing!"

"He's right, you two!" Raiden came at Michael's side. "We can debate about who is more right later, you have find a way to get Asuka away from that light."

After a moment's silence between the group, Misato simply turned back to the monitor, pushing aside her anger.

"This is not over, Hansen." Misato warned him.

Michael just stared back at her in silence before he glanced at a trembling Garland, who couldn't to anything but stand there in shock, watching Asuka being tormented like this. Her screams of agony continued as the powerful Angel ravaged her inner mind.

"No! Don't! Don't come inside my mind!" Asuka shouted, clutching her head. "Get out of my mind! God, please, help me…it's raping my mind!"

"Psychograph critical!" Maya shouted.

"We got to get her out of there immediately." Ritsuko said. "Any longer and her mind will be permanently damaged."

"You got to retreat now, Asuka!" Misato ordered.

"NO!" Asuka shouted back, still clutching her head.

"That was an order! I'm ordering you to retreat!" she demanded.

"No, never!" Asuka shouted. "If I'm going to die, it's meant to be now!"

"Asuka!!" Scorpion screamed, as he watched Unit-02 clutch its head. He rushed past the others to get to a bathroom.

"James!" Naomi called out to him, but Meryl stopped her.

"Leave him alone…he needs to be by himself now at a time like this." Meryl said. As she turned around to see the tension Michael and Misato was brewing, she noticed another reason why she should stop panicking…or just beginning to.

"Garland's gone too!" she exclaimed, as everyone turned to see a now empty spot where Garland Dare stood. Michael's eyes widened as he saw this.

"Shit! He isn't going to…?" Micheal said, gritting his teeth. (Oh, God…he just might do it. And so will 'he' as well.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere in the NERV restroom areas…

It had been five minutes since Scorpion was still in the men's restroom. Once there, he vomited the remains of his breakfast. Scorpion had to do something. There was only one thing that he could do. He started to sprint through the long sloping halls of Central Dogma and got to the hangar in minutes. Greg's Harrier 2 shone there like an angel about to rain fire on the enemies of God.

"James!" Garland Durev then stepped in behind Scorpion. "You think going out there by yourself to save Asuka is going to work like this?"

"I'm going to use Greg's Harrier and get her away from that beam using it's weapons. It's the only way." James said, but was cut off when Garland placed an arm on his shoulder.

"I don't think so…" Linn Aramaki said as she came forward from behind it, as if she was standing guard for her one of her lover's personal treasures. "That will be far as you will go, James."

Scorpion put his hand to Fate's hilt. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Listen James, the other Evangelions are being prepped for battle as we speak." Linn replied, only to get a harsh remark from Silent Scorpion.

"Yeah, but that could take up to 20 minutes! By that time, Asuka might be dead." he shouted.

Linn shook her head. "I'm glad that you found a girl you could like, but just because of that, it doesn't give you clearance to go and get yourself killed."

"Greg has done it for you before…and he has never stopped doing it since I know him." Scorpion said while glaring. "Please, Linn…don't make me beg anymore."

Linn looked up, suddenly knowing the sentiments in Scorpion's voice. Just how much times since she met Greg all those years ago when they joined FOXHOUND together has he risked his life just to protect hers? Countless times...and neither of them seemed to be getting tired of it. With a sad sigh in her voice, Linn moved out of the way and threw James the ignition keys for the Harrier.

"Go. And good luck." was all she said, without bothering to look at James one more time, as the sadness in her voice grew.

Scorpion nodded his head, not being able to express the words of gratitude he wanted to say. He rushed into the Harrier and prepped take-off initiations. But before he clutched the throttle for lift off, Garland Durev called out to Scorpion.

"Damnit, kid, what the hell are you doing?!" Garland shouted at James.

"Look, Garland…someone has to do SOMETHING about this, because…" He suddenly stopped, gritting his teeth. "I care too much for the girl to be standing around and do nothing for her!"

James began to use the throttle and the Harrier began to rise off the docking ground. Linn and Garland both look on in silence, until Garland started to shake his head, as he made a dash towards the jet and hitches a ride on one of the Harrier's Maverick missiles.

"Garland! What the hell are you….?" Linn shouted at her comrade, but the noise from the engines alone had blocked out the sound and already, the jet began to take off. All Linn can do was shield her face from the wind it created as it exited the hangar. Looking towards the empty space in front of her, her body began to shake. This was one of the worst case scenario that could happen to her, but she has to be strong for Greg's sake.

(Get a grip on yourself, Linn…I got to head back inside and clear my head a bit.) Linn thought as she went back inside into the Command Centre.

Luckily being a FOXHOUND recruit meant that he had gone under VR Training to make sure that he could pilot if need came to it. Though he was trained in the original Harrier, the controls were not that much different to his friend's own.

"This is Scorpion to Command, am I clear for takeoff?" Scorpion asked in the pilot's seat to his Codec.

Snake's voice came on the jets comm. Channel in an angry tone. "Kid? What the hell are you doing in there?"

Scorpion flipped the boosters on. "Trying to figure out how to destroy a mass of light with twin Vulcan cannons and sidewinders."

"Get back in here!!! The Evas are going to be launched in 4 minutes and counting."

"Sorry, Snake, but for once, I am going to go against your orders." Scorpion replied as the screen switched to Michael's face.

"Garland! What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I hope that you and the Sub Commander will find the time to stop arguing, James and I are going to at try and save her, while you guys think of a way to attack the Angel!" Garland replied.

"It…it wasn't what it seemed…" Micheal replied.

"Just work on the offence. We'll work on getting her out of there." Garland replied.

"But entering that light will…" Naomi was cut off.

"It won't happen…that is a guarantee." Garland spoke. "We're approaching the Eva. I hope to see some good results from your end."

"Garland! James!" Both Micheal and Linn's voices called out at the same time, before the Codec was logged off.

As the Harrier gained rising momentum, James seemed to have ignored Garland surfing on top on one of the Mavericks. He heard his Codec call as he saw Garland speak to him.

"James. I care for her as much, if not, more than you. I'll be damned before I let you go off alone on some suicide mission to save her!" Garland shouted.

"You have any bright ideas?" James replied.

"A Harrier might not be able to do anything to Evangelion armour... but a Berserker can." Garland answered.

"You're not saying…?"

"I think that is necessary, it's the only way we can get to her through the plug." Garland spoke. "I have a plan…you'll unleash all fire upon a spot on the armour to weaken it somehow, then launch the Maverick I'm on for the insert riding on to insert him in."

"You got to be kidding me!" James exclaimed.

"It's the only way we can get to her!" Garland shouted. "I'll let 'D' handle the rest of it."

"Whatever you say, man…" James replied, knowing exactly what could happen next. He then focused himself in flying the Harrier out of the base and it went straight up the tunnel until it reached the streets of Tokyo-3. From this view he would say it is beautiful, but right now he was flying toward Unit-02.

Scorpion flew past the cringing Eva, towards the atmosphere and the light. Garland set himself up for a ready position. Stopping the Harrier several metres from the Eva, he fired a volley of the rapid gunfire from the jets' turrets on the open area of the Angel's back where the entry plug area laid. Several bullets pierced the armour, but not much that it penetrated it much.

"I'm firing the Maverick now, Garland!" James shouted. "Hang on tight!"

Garland nodded at the command and felt the missile just below his feet fired from the jet and towards Unit 02. Garland timed the distance he should land at and waited for it to get closer, even though the missiles awkward speed and angle was a bit off, James aimed so, that he wouldn't damage the Eva severely. Once it was close enough over Unit 02, he made a dive for it and leaped off the missile. As the missile flew off into the horizon, Garland made his landing and ended up near the entry plug, where the gun fire to it seemed to have dented it a bit.

"Good…the plug's armour seemed to have become less dense from the gunfire." Garland said to himself. "Okay…it's time, 'D'. Are you ready to show these people of NERV why I'm called 'Berserker Demon' and to help our little Asuka?"

**"I've been ready ever since she got attacked."** A dark, malevolent voice replied within the recesses of Garland's voice. **"We will not fail her again…we saved her life before years ago. We can certainly do it again."**

"Right…but don't do anything harmful to James. He cares for her now as much as we both do…now more than anyone else." Garland said. "But for now…we must…AAAGGGHHH!"

It wasn't before long that the light the Angel emitted started to affect Garland as well, though the effect was different. Garland was going to bring out his famous, and dangerous alter ego, 'D' voluntarily, but the Angel pushed first. This was the moment 'D' would finally break free in this city known as Tokyo-3.

**"So…we are to be tested as well?"** 'D' asked. **"Fine then, Angel…just bring it!"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back inside the Command Centre…

"Linn! I still can't believe you let the two of them go out there!" Meryl said to Linn, who was sitting down next to Maya with a slight look of shame on her face.

"I'm...sorry, Commander!" Linn replied, bowing her head. "It was James who won out…and then I had to think of Greg, but…"

"It would be more understandable if it was Greg himself who let them go, but still…this was uncalled for!" Meryl said. "What would you think Roy will think when he hears of this?"

"It's not my fault, ma'am. Greg has done it for me more than once and he has never gotten tired of it. So I made the choice for James to experience the same thing for the one he loves." Linn confessed. "I'm sure he won't have to die for it if something goes wrong."

"What's happening to Garland?" Misato asked, as she and the others in the room began to hear his screams along. But these screams were a mix, not only of anger and pain, but of unbridled rage. A rage so inhumane, that it was more of a monstrous howl that came from Garland Durev. It actually made some of the NERV technicians shudder at the tone.

"Oh, no…of all the people to show up…" Micheal said in silence. "'He' had to come out at a time like this…but will he be of any help?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ritsuko asked him, starting to become frightened herself.

"Magnify the image to Garland's position, now!" Misato demanded to Makoto.

"Uh…right." He said as he punched in the commands. Upon the close up of the entry plug area, they saw Garland, but his appearance had slightly changed from an average soldier of FOXHOUND to something close to a reincarnated monster. His stance was a slouching forward manner, as his arms dangled loosely. His hands were twisted into claws, while his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Good God…is that really…Garland?" Maya asked, before Snake answered for her.

"Not anymore." Snake said seriously. "This was the main reason he was called 'Bloody Hands' during his old merc days. Everyone at NERV…I want you to meet the alter ego of Garland…the Berserker Demon."

From the area where the Eva stood still, they can hear at first, a throaty cackle, which slowly entered into a full blown demonic laughter as he threw his head back, revealing to those watching him a different kind of face that made everyone's blood run cold. His grey-blue eyes are now the bloodiest, crimson red, and a warped grin adorned his face. Everyone at NERV, Philanthropy and FOXHOUND can sense what's going to be happening next, will only add to the terror that is already ensuing.

The Berserker Demon has been set free once more, and this time…it has his sights set on saving Asuka, or else, there would be grave consequences…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: One of my darkest, and twisted pieces of writing yet. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. And it has only just begun. It is a dark twist is not just for Asuka, but for James and Garland as well. I hope that got your taste for suspense wet until later on. I'm going to leave this as it is until the next update, because I want to see your reactions for this chapter. I know it sounds like an evil cliffhanger, but we need more of those around. Anyway, I hoped I used Scorpion and Garland just right for this particular part of the story, so for those who haven't seen their side stories to understand them better, read them now as not to get confused.

**Easter Eggs:**

1) I got a mail from a fan some time this month, asking me if he can write an AU side story to this one, pitting the FOXHOUND guys for this fic against the bosses from MGS 3. That's right, folks…Having agreed to his ideas and suggestions, I'm going to assist him in anyway to make it come possible, so fans of this story and the OC's can be entertained by that one as well. However, I'm letting anyone who owns them know about this before confirming what's going down in his story, so be sure to mail me as soon as you get the chance when you get the chance. I would have put them in this fic myself, but there's enough bad guys in this fic to keep everyone occupied currently. But that won't stop me from making references from the game in this story later on.

2) And to those who haven't seen the Evangelion Solid video yet can find a small 'how to' tip in my profile for those interested.

3) I can't help but not make the Kill Bill reference for the Fate sword. Actually, that was Rune's idea and I thought it was cool that he would do it, so I went along with it as well. It can't be helped…of the four writers that helped me with this fiction, three of them, including myself loved that movie!

And now…one more Gendou bashing omake for old times sake and more chick receiving. Enjoy!

Shardclaw can be seen in his room, being huddled by Mahoro from Mahoromatic, Yomiko Readman from Read or Die, Hakafu Sonsaku from Ikki-Tosen and Magerete G. Zelle from Shadow Hearts who were all wearing thin negligee while I was playing SnakeEater.

ShardclawK: Damn you, The End! Where are you hiding, you damned old coot?

Just then, Gendou Ikari enters the room, bearing the wounds he had gained from the previous bashings.

Gendou: Shardclaw…how much more will you keep on doing this to me? You have no right to do this to me?

ShardclawK: Nothing personal, well…actually it is personal, because personally…I just don't like your ass! It's my fic, and I own the title of being your grand killer, wankster! And besides…everytime I see you in that episode where you order the Dummy Plug to be activated and hurt my poor hero, Touji, I just hate your ass even more!

Gendou: And what are you going to do about that? What done is done, Shardclaw…it was fitting he got what he deserved.

My ears suddenly shot up at that comment as I started to glare at him. The girls stepped back.

Yomiko: Yikes! Shardclaw-sama is really pissed now!

Magerete: Bad call saying that about one of Shardclaw sama's favourite anime heroes! You're going down for that…

Hakafu: Down the to the torture room he goes!

A rope appears next to me I suddenly pull on it, letting Gendou fall into a hole below him and right into a secret torture room made just for him, where Guilty Gear's Sol Badguy, MGS 3's The Boss/The Joy and Orochimaru from Naruto.

Sol: Che…I hope you're ready to suffer for your deeds. I didn't come here to waste time, but to waste you.

The Boss: Now, we're going to show what happens to men like yourself who ruin people's lives…

Before Gendou reacted, The Boss had already crippled him by breaking his legs out of their joints before she grabs him and throws him right into Sol, who used a Tyrant Rave on him, then landed in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: We are just getting started now. There is no escape from us. Time for your suffering to begin.

From the television set, I shuddered at the sight of Gendou being punished by a few of my favourite icons.

ShardclawK: Damn…I knew I should have paid them less to do this to that man…

Woman's voice: No love loss there, Shardclaw-sama. At least it gets the job done.

ShardclawK: Sounds like the new shipments are here…and what do I got here this time.

From the door, four chicks from the anime, Galaxy Angel appear enter wearing sexy Santa Claus tank tops and mini skirts with edible undies on. Milfeulle Sakuraba had on a strawberry flavour, while Forte Stollen had on Cherry, sexy Ranpha had on a vanilla cream, and Chitose had a mix of blueberry and grape.

Ranpha: Seasons' Greetings, Shardclaw. Hope you are prepared yourself for what's to occur during your Christmas season.

Milfeulle: But that's not all…oh, Mizhuo! You can enter now!

ShardclawK: Eh?

Just then, Mizhuo Kazami, Ichigo Morino, Koishi Herikawa and Kaede entered wearing those ultra skin-tight black bodysuits.

Ranpha: Oh, my…we got one last surprise from Tempest that you must have…

ShardclawK: Ahh…you mean there's more?

The other group that came in was Read or Die: The TV's Maggie and Michelle King, Nenene Sumiregawa and the OVA's Wendy, all of them wearing nothing but paper.

ShardclawK: Yeesh…so much chicks…so little time. I don't even deserve such kindness…

Mizhuo: You think we alone will give you fun for Christmas alone? Guess what, Shardclaw-sama…Tempest has got more girls for you come Christmas day, not to mention that he's going to turn off all limiters for the past shipments he has sent to unleash an attack like never before upon you!

At this point, a normal author would pass out upon hearing this, but for me…I just grinned at this.

ShardclawK: Then, I better start putting that training with the Ropponmastus to good use…since they have been installed with their new ultra-compact micro fission reactors will be, as well as an upgrade to their "Kama Sutra Evolution" software…I've been making sure to keep myself fit. Oh, well…if that's what you girls want…it should be enough to carry me into the New Year. I just hope DF don't try this stunt as well…anyway, I'll be working on the follow up to this chapter soon enough, so just hang on for an update soon. Seasons Greetings and see ya around very soon. For now…the chicks summon me…

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	25. Hallowed Hopes, Part 2

Disclaimer: The same as before and always. But who cares about that that now on a time like this?

Opening Omake: When Cast Members Strike Back…

I was seated in his formerly Gendou's high chair, laid back with my feet on the desk and reading the slew of fan mail and reviews from the posting of last chapter.

ShardclawK: Damn…where did all these new fans come up from all of a sudden wanting more of this story? I must say I really appreciate the kind words and comments, but why rush it when I can take things one thing at a time?

Just then, Misato enters wearing EVA's jumpsuit, only a small bikini top can be seen over her cleavage. All the fan boys go mad at this. Just behind her, were Asuka and James Masterson.

Misato: Shardclaw! Why are you sitting around on your lazy butt and not doing any writing? You promised these two that you'd get them hooked up as soon as you've finished the previous chapter!

Asuka: Yeah! And if you don't get anything done, I'm going to use Unit 02 to destroy your base, while Scorpion will go after your girls and snipe them down!

ShardclawK: Ha! Nice try, guys…but you already know what happens if any of my cast members dare scratch my chicks…I strip them of all fanfiction privileges, so there's nothing you can do about that, PIDAH!

James: Damn…alright then, seems we have to call the big guns for you. Should we call them in, Asuka?

Asuka: Why of course...they want to do what they can to get Shardclaw writing again…even if it means shutting off the limiters they have.

ShardclawK: You don't mean…?

With a snap of Asuka's finger, Lina Inverse, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Filia ul Copt, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, and Naga the White Serpent of the great fantasy/comedy anime series The Slayers enter the office. My body instantly turned white as I see the look of hunger for the insatiable fan boy who writes good fics on their faces.

ShardclawK: Aw…crap.

Misato: Heh, heh…I'm certain DarkFusion would appreciate how much…'service' these ladies are willing to offer you to make you progress faster, don't you, girls?

Naga: Oh, yes! We certainly want to do our outmost best to get Shardclaw-sama's gears working again. And we don't care if we have to set off our limiters VOLUNTARILY to make it happen!

Sylphiel: Be a good boy and do your writing, or else, we will gang up on you with our sex appeal and voracious appetites!

ShardclawK: Okay, okay…you win! I give! I'm working right now, see? Ah, hell…why must I have to be THE one to go through this? Anyway, before I start, big shout out and thanks to the new set of reviewers for all their kind words and comments so far: Crazy baka, eye of the tempest, magician boy, zantetsuken, Neo Exodia, Majin Naraku and Prince of War. You all wanted romance and action? You want to see a movement in plotline? You got it in this chapter and a lot more where it came from if that's what you wanted later on in this fic. Now, on with the chapter, because even now, Naga is getting ready to suffocate me with that chest of hers if I don't get any work done!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Metal Gear Solid: Children of Evangelion

Chapter 25: Hallowed Hopes, Part 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man…this is just too intense." Nanvel Candlestick said to herself as she watched the monitor along with the remainder of Team Warrior, Nan-bot and several NERV technicians watched in utter shock and horror at the sight of Garland Durev, standing near Evangelion Unit 02's entry plug. With them were Kari Mondeau and Mana Kirishima, who had been watching the events unfold thus far since Asuka had been 'attacked' by the 15th Angel.

"Yeah…this is surely one of the reasons why I wished Greg was never part of that group to begin with sometimes…" Maki Kawasaki said. "The stuff that Rio told us about Garland and his reputation as 'Bloody Hands' was certainly not just a tale…not anymore."

"We should contact Greg about this…tell him what's happening." Yuji implied.

"I did as soon things got wrong, but I got the 'No Response' from his end. And neither Riku's or Nagi's Codec's are replying as well." Lilica Ebett stated.

"Of course…Greg is still in that Virtuous Mission that Geese gave him while he was staying with the Uruha ninja clan some time ago, so he's totally cut off from us for the next twenty or so hours." Yuji said, tapping his head in frustration.

"At least Rio and Aika are with him…" Maya Jingu said. "But what can we do about now?"

"Remember, Maya…this is something beyond our abilities as Team Warrior to handle. It seems that this is something only FOXHOUND and NERV are capable of handling thus far…" Maki said, then glanced over to the younger, female recruits. "You two think that he can get the pilot out of there safely?"

"He should…'D' cares for Asuka a lot, just as the same with Garland more than anyone else." Mana explained. "They may be separate entities, but they share each others thoughts and feelings. The only thing that separates them is the unlimited strength 'D' possesses. He can easily rip through that plug if he could just to get to Asuka."

A set of gasps and sudden sounds of awe past the room, as Mana got up.

"I'm going over to the Command Centre to check up on Michael and everyone else, hope to see that they are holding up because of this…" Mana said. "Kari, are you coming?"

"I'd rather stay here and keep Greg's family safe, just in case. I'll be fine…I hope." Kari spoke as stood closer to Lilica and Maki.

"BZZT…I SHALL COME WITH YOU, KIRISHIMA." Nan-bot spoke, stepping forward. "ANALYZING THE DATA GATHERED FROM THIS BATTLE SHOULD PROVE USEFUL FOR THE COMRADES I HAVE BEEN PROGRAMMED TO ASSIST. You HAVE MY SUPPORT."

"Uh…right. Good suggestion." Mana spoke, as a small teardrop fell from behind her head. "Let's make haste."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at the Command Centre, Snake had been giving vague details about the alter ego that resided within Garland, known as Berserker Demon. Several of the NERV technicians and high ranking officials, including those such as Misato and Ritsuko, were in utter shock to hear what damage this single man can do once he is unleashed.

"And…you had that man go out there to further endanger the pilot at a time like this?!" Misato exclaimed. "What is it with you people and your problem to keep your…your so called 'talents' to themselves?!"

"Misato, now isn't the time to debate on that." Ritsuko said sternly. "For now…we have to trust what they said on Garland…I meant, 'D' on rescuing Asuka at the moment, there is no available choice at the moment."

"Aren't you supposed to be the famed battle strategist of this base, Katsuragi? Surely you would agree with Ritsuko." Michael simply said, trying his best to keep his emotions in check, due to the current circumstances of the situation. Misato only stared at him in silence from the side and clenched her fists.

"For once….this will be an exception. We have to let 'D' do his job." Misato spoke. "But what about James?"

"I want to suggest some ideas to him, but he isn't responding to his Codec." Michael answered.

(Great...this is just fucking great.) Misato cursed to herself thinking. (From one unfortunate thing to the next, I'm just hoping this day won't catch the Patriots's attention if they know what is happening…but I have to worry about that after this mess is over with.)

"Do you think he can get through to the pilot from there?" Ritsuko asked. "There's no way a mere human could get through something that thick…the plug's been made out of the newest Second Impact technology made, reinforced titanium for armour."

"Don't underestimate the power of 'D'." Linn said in the background. "Your questions of doubt will be answered soon enough."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back outside in the rainy afternoon of the Tokyo 3 city, where Unit 02 had seemed to have come to a standstill, while the mysterious light emitted from the Angel shone from orbit, unto the red, towering Evangelion…and 'D' himself. From the suppressed, no entry zone where the light shone, Scorpion only watched in awe from the cockpit of his friend's Harrier 2 through the visor at 'D' standing near the entry plug. His hands still on the trigger controls, he started to shake at the sight of what was happening in front of his eyes.

(**So…this is what that loudmouth psychic meant from our conversation some time ago…) **he thought to himself. (A.N: See Soldier X chapter 18 for more details.) **(Worry not, dear Asuka…WE are not so willing to let you fall into darkness so easily!) **

"Asuka…hang on a little longer, we're coming for you." James muttered to himself silently, starting to think back on his own life. For someone who had been so accustomed to death, having blown a few people to kingdom come not a few months ago, James couldn't help but feel that the idea of losing Asuka terrified him. He had killed a number of soldiers and civilians in the frontlines without blinking and had never been afraid to die himself, yet...

All of a sudden, he wanted to live longer...

But he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to anyone. He was already having a difficult time admitting it to himself and now that it was because of a certain German red headed girl, he knew that life was worth living right now.

Before he could react to the sudden instinct to do something more to help, a ravaged cry from 'D' was heard, as he started to punch and claw the armour on a single spot with his inhumane strength. The damage from the earlier gunfire that James fired was enough to penetrate it slightly, but the pace that 'D' went was beyond normal. The brutal beating on the entry plug's armour resulted in the heavy bruising of 'D's hands, but he simply ignored the growing pain as it only pushed him even further to rescue Asuka.

The people at NERV and FOXHOUND both were in utter shock as 'D' concentrated his attack on the single spot of the entry plug, blood now covering his fists and arms as the metal protecting the plug started to dent inwards. 'D' started to quicken the blows even faster, as he knew he was getting closer to Asuka.

"Impossible!" Ritsuko said in exclamation.

"Not for 'D'…Michael, James and myself in FOXHOUND have only seen something like this rarely before, but this is probably how it is when he goes full force." Linn said, trying not to faint at the sight. Just then, Mana and Nan-bot entered the room.

"How's it looking?" Mana asked.

"Not too good…'D's getting through the armour, but is risking injury at the same time." Raiden told her.

"That doesn't matter by the time he gets to Asuka…" Michael replied. "If he continues to concentrate on the same spot with his attacks, he will get through."

"Right…." Linn nodded her head, worried for her trainer and comrade. Misato stepped forward and started to talk to Makoto.

"How's Shinji and Rei?" she asked.

"Rei is already in Unit 00, while Shinji's still on standby...in Unit 01." Makoto said simply.

"Have Rei act as backup. While Asuka's out there defenceless, the Angel could attack if we're open." Misato said. "Just don't let Unit 00 go anywhere near that light!"

"Unit 00 is being taken several meters from the attack position. The First Child will make her attack from her new, allocated position." Shigeru said. "Her range of fire has already been set to fire away from Unit 02's position."

"Rei…be careful out there." Misato said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside in Tokyo-3, Unit 00 was already set and prepared to fire it's energy rifle. Rei Ayanami had her sights set on the Angel, though from a far distance from her, she can still see the chilling sight of 'D' now grabbing unto piece of the entry plug's metal, trying to tear it off. She would have been stunned to see the sight of this, but now wasn't the time to be distracted.

"Accelerator synchronization initiated." A male NERV technician reported over her Eva's comm. Unit., getting her prepped for the point which she can be ready to fire.

"Voltage is increasing, adjusting pressure zone."

"Composing focus convergence activated. Concentration in the Earth's rotation and gravity 00.3."

"Pressure in the chamber is at maximum."

"Release the final safety locks. All personnel prepare for firing!" Makoto said, as Rei gritted her teeth, pulling the trigger on the energy rifle. A mass of the energy fired from the gun shot upwards and into orbit at the Angel, but it suddenly dispersed as a large orange shield surrounded it.

"Damn! It's an AT-Field!" Makoto said.

"No good…there wasn't enough power input to penetrate the target's AT-Field. It's too far from our weapons." Shigeru said.

"Cancel the maximum power output. We can't get anymore power." Makoto replied.

"Unit 02's synchograph is getting weaker!" Maya said.

"What's the status on the LCL mind barrier?" Ritsuko asked.

"Negative! We can't even hope for a buffering effect from here on." Maya replied.

"Switch back to life support. Don't let it feed back into her."

"I'll try." Maya said, now getting work on trying to save Asuka from there, as Ritsuko began to think.

(Somehow, that wave seems to scan the depth of Asuka's mental wavelength.) Ritsuko though. (Are the Angels trying to analyze inside a human mind?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Asuka's screams of torment continued as she held her head, writhing all over her cockpit of her Evangelion. "Get out of my mind! Leave me alone!"

James couldn't take the sight of seeing and hearing Asuka like this anymore. He had to do something, even if it meant suicide. Swallowing his fears, he can see that 'D' has finally managed to create a makeshift, yet bloodied opening to the entry plug. He flew the Harrier closer to Evangelion Unit 02, and pressed the hatch door open.

"**Hmm**?" 'D' had just finished made the opening and already eyes to his side, as James suddenly leaped out of the flying Harrier, and near the plug's opening. As the Harrier 2 mindlessly flew out of control away from Unit 02, James stood there silently, staring at D, both of them wet from the rain. To everyone surprise back at NERV, they were in for quite a twist to the event.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"James!!" Linn shouted, as she saw James got closer to 'D' into the wave of light. This was getting too much for her, as her body started to get weak watching the events.

"What does he think he is doing?!" Snake shouted.

"Someone…anyone...has to stop James before he is effected by the Angel!" Otacon shouted.

"The Angel is the least of everyone's worries at the moment…it's 'D' that I'm worried about…" Meryl said. "He will probably kill James on the spot."

"He…he won't do it. I'm certain." Michael spoke sullenly.

"How do you know that?" Misato exclaimed suddenly.

"This something only James is capable of now…even if it means facing his own fears, because of the Angel." He spoke. "We just have to leave it up to them…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Do you have intentions of interfering**?" 'D' asked James in a wicked and murderous tone. James only shook his head bravely, despite what was happening right there and then. The only thing protecting James for now was the visor he got from Greg's now out of control Harrier 2.

"I'm only trying to help! I want to do something for her too, you know!" James shouted back.

"**Heh…since when does someone like you does care for someone? Garland may have known that you want to help her, but I'm not allowing anything to harm her any further**!" 'D' spoke.

"Dammit…stop being like this! Trust me on helping her at least!" James said. "I don't want to fight even you, but I know when even I'm beat. Give me a chance, please."

'D' stood there, his crimson pupils staring at James, as he allowed Scorpion to enter the LCL filled plug. Suddenly, 'D' ended up grabbing Scorpion by the drape of his new nanosuit and looked at him directly in the face.

"**This is an exception. But hear this, boy**…" The dark alter ego warned Scorpion. **"You fuck up, I'll rip you apart!" **

Before James could say something, he was suddenly lifted off his feet and was thrown by 'D' into the entry plug. James knew clearly what he meant by that and had to take the warning seriously. James could sense it all, the smelly liquid which was hard to intake got to him at first, but for young a sniper and expert knife thrower who had been killing since he can walk, he had thought the scent smelt just like human blood, so he had suddenly got used to it the moment he entered the plug.

He then found himself right into the cockpit, and right near Asuka, as she continued to hold unto her head in agony. James put his Fate katana aside as he got close enough to touch her.

"Asuka! Asuka!" Scorpion called out to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Get a grip on yourself! It's me, James!"

"Don't touch me!" Asuka shouted, as the relentless attack from the Angel seemed to affected her seriously. She didn't even bother to look at James, as her past memories of pain, hatred and shame was making her worst by the second. It was then James suddenly felt his mind being pulled apart as well by the light, everything seemed to warp around him into a twisted vision.

He suddenly blacked out holding unto Asuka, and then found himself in a large gym like room. It looked just like the advanced VR simulator rooms back at FOXHOUND HQ, only that it was dark, except for a single light bulb burring above him.

He looked around to get familiar at first to his surroundings, trying to get a grasp of what has happened.

"This is like VR Training…" Scorpion said to himself.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind him.

Scorpion whipped out Fate and turned around. Rei Ayanami looked at him with her blood red eyes while standing in her plug suit.

"Rei? Aren't you supposed to be with Shinji getting up here to save my ass?" James asked her, but she only replied with a question of her own.

"Who are you?" Rei asked him.

"It's me, Scorpion!" he shouted. Then he came to a small realization. "James?"

Greg Kinezono materialized to his right, wearing the outfit he wore just before he went off to fight Psycho Mantis, holding unto his High Function lance. "Are you sure of that?"

"What the…?! Greg!?" James exclaimed, shocked to see Greg now.

"How do you know who you are?" Solid Snake said then, stepping out of the shadows.

"Because I kept the name given to me! I decided…it is mine!" Scorpion shouted, gripping Fate even tighter.

Shinji Ikari, Raiden, Michael Hansen, Misato Katsuragi and Mana Kirishima came forward from the surrounding darkness. It was Shinji who then spoke. "Why are you here? This is her punishment, not yours."

"This isn't a punishment…this is invading what is mine!!! This is my mind, get the hell out!!" James protested.

"I have never seen one like you before." Misato Katsuragi said. "One who is loved, but refuses to love, one who denies guilt, yet is filled with eternal remorse, one who hates the life given to him yet continues it."

"Do whatever you want to me… but leave Asuka alone." James simmered down, not trying to resort to start begging.

Greg's image smiled. "So...there is one you love. No, this is part of the plan for when the last one comeths."

The others gave a wide berth to the last two people to appear before Scorpion's eyes. Sniper Wolf, whom he had killed weeks ago in Cuba, and the one who would forever haunt his dreams… Shalashaska, also known as Revolver Ocelot.

"James…," Sniper Wolf said. "Leave, there is at least one who you must confront before you die, and one who will need you before the end."

Ocelot smirked. "Though you continually run from the day when you meet me, you also yearn to spill my blood. For when…ah, she has come."

Then suddenly before Scorpion's eyes, the bodies appeared to turn into a large puddle of LCL. He started to hold his head in agony, as he started a host of other corpses laid about him, now turning into LCL.

"Ah…no! Get out of my head now, dammit!" James shouted, grabbing unto Fate. "LEAVE ASUKA ALONE!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, no….James is being affected by the Angel as well!" Maya shouted.

"What other damage can this Angel do…someone like him?" Ritsuko said. She then glanced at Misato. "We have to get those people out of there NOW, Misato!"

"I'm working on it, for their sakes!!" Misato shouted back. "Retrieve Unit 02 now! Reverse the umbilical cord!"

"No response! It's jammed from the interference!" Makoto shouted.

"Unit 02 has ceased activation." Maya reported. "Life systems crashed! Pilot's life signs are in danger zone!"

"Just beautiful…" Misato muttered sarcastically. "What about the Angel?"

"It hasn't moved from its original position." Makoto said. "The possibility of the target coming into Unit 00's range is 0.02."

"Could we airlift one of the Evas for an airborne attack? No, that wouldn't work. If that Angel attacks again, we'll be defenceless." Misato said, only to hear Shinji Ikari's voice.

"Misato, let me fight in Unit 01!" Shinji called out from the Codec's frequency.

"Forget it, this Angel has the ability to attack the pilot's mind. It's too dangerous." Commander Fuyutsuki said.

"He's right, Shinji. And besides, James and Garland are trying their best to help Asuka…" Snake replied.

"But that can't happen as long as I'm not defeated!" Shinji replied.

"We have no means of attacking the Angel head on…it would be a waste, kid." Snake replied, then looking at Fuyutsuki. "Any suggestions, Commander?"

After a few moments of silence, Kouzou sighed as he told Rei the command. "Rei…withdraw for now and get the Lance."

"The Lance of Longinus?" Misato exclaimed. "We certainly can't use that, Commander! You do know what could happen when Adam and Eva were to come into contact, it will cause the Third Impact! It's much too dangerous!"

"What you may have heard about that, Major Katsuragi…is certainly falsified." Commander Fuyutsuki replied.

Misato's eyes widened as she started to think. (So…that story was just another lie by Gendou Ikari. If an Angel didn't cause the Second Impact, what did?)

"Misato?" Snake approached her closely. "You certain it's even right for them to use that thing…?"

"I'm not sure myself, David." Misato replied, staring at the large monitor. "All we know is that we both have comrades suffering out there and we have no weapon to counter an Angel that powerful."

"What about Asuka, Garland and James?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, surely the mental damage from the wave is a bigger problem we all have to deal with." Otacon said. "There's no telling what's happening right now out there…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pitch back darkness was the only surrounding Asuka found herself in when her vision blacked out. Her mind already ravaged by the Angel releasing her suppressed memories, she was too weak to fight back, especially against the image of her younger self in front of her.

"No, I swore I'd never remember that!" Asuka cried out, seeing herself cry. "Please…don't show it to me any more! I beg you!"

"Asuka…" a woman's voice called out from behind her, and the young German redhead knew right away who it was. It was her own mother calling out to her. "Come to me…come die with me…"

"NOOO!" Asuka shouted, starting to run away from the direction of where the voice came. Before she dared to look back, she ended up falling down. Stumbling to get back up, she noticed a set of corpses on the floor around her, most of them were decapitated around certain parts of the body. Asuka stumbled back as her back ended up touching another person within her mind scape…Silent Scorpion's.

"J…James?!" Asuka said, stuttering. James only stared back at her silently, the feeling of fear etched in his eyes. He too had been brought here from the Angel entering his mind.

"Asuka…where are we?" he asked her. "Why are YOU in my mind now?!"

"That's my question! Have you come to hurt me too?" she cried out.

"No, not me…" James said sullenly. "I only came to help you…"

"No one will ever help a failure like me! Just leave me alone! Leave me alone…" she cried out, falling to her knees. James only pressed on to help her, but his mind was weakened too by the memories of the feelings of torment he had buried deep within himself. They were still starting to affect Asuka as well, as she too started to feel the anguish he has felt through his life as a young sniper and killer, while James started to feel and witness the past pains Asuka went through in her own life. It was too much that it was drawing both of them to the point of near insanity.

"No…stop this! Stop this now!" Asuka shouted, feeling the pain Scorpion went through. "No one…deserves…any of this!"

"Oh…but you certainly do." A voice that James knew was heard clearly, as he looked up. He suddenly saw Revolver standing in front of the two, twirling one of his Colt Action Army guns. His sight was notably on Asuka's the entire time. "So, James…after all that I've taught you…after what I sacrificed to make you who you are…this is your way of thanking me? How weak of you…falling for someone as yourself."

"That…is not true!" James said, clutching to his Fate. "Do what you want with me, but leave Asuka…"

"I'm afraid I must say no. I can't allow you and her to become one…I still need your skills. I still need you to be the cold blooded bringer of death that I raised you to be!" Ocelot said, pointing the gun at Asuka's temple. "Say goodbye to her..."

"**Stay away from HER**!" another voice was heard from behind him, as Garland suddenly entered the mindscape and punched Ocelot in his face, suddenly dispersing into LCL. He then started to pant heavily as he sighted the two youngsters staring at his combined normalcy and 'D' strength, which was known to fellow FOXHOUNDer's as his state of 'True Dread.' However, he was still in his Berserker Demon form…not too good for the two people in front of him.

"G…Garland?!" both FOXHOUND and NERV's defenders' stuttered in shock at the sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Command Centre…

"Garland….what happened to him?" Michael asked, seeing the image of Garland, or rather still 'D', now breathing heavily from exhaustion. He had managed to use his power as the Berserker Demon to withstand the Angel's mind intrusion light since he got unto Evangelion unit 02, but the Angel had already overpowered him and sent him into a state of shock, due to the beating 'it' gave to the entry plug.

"BZZT…SENSORS INDICATE THAT HE HAS BEEN AFFECTED BY THE ANGEL." Nan-bot spoke. "I'M ALSO RECEVING AN INCREASE IN MENTAL ACTIVITY DETECTED…WITHIN THE PILOT'S, INCLUDING MASTERSON'S AS WELL."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Emma Emmerich spoke.

"It must means that all this time, 'D' must have been able to hold off from the power of that light until he got James in that plug." Michael said. "It won't be long until it starts to affect him as well, as it did to James."

"Seems that the Angel had penetrated their minds at the same time…" Meryl said. "Damn…this is like the time Mantis jumped into my mind back at Shadow Moses…only different. I can sense them…all three of them…in one place at the same time. Only if Greg was here to find out what's really going on…"

"Only at a faint sense, Meryl can tell what's going on out there" Snake spoke, before turning back to Misato. "You think he is able to get to them?"

"We may have to rely on that if we have to see Asuka alright." Misato said. "But I'm more worried about…the Lance. If something like this won't start Third Impact, what REALLY happened to cause the 2nd Impact?"

Snake stared on in silence as he started to hear the technicians report Rei entering the Central Dogma areas to get the Lance of Longinus.

"Opening Central Dogma areas 10-15. Now opening 16-20." A female spoke over the P.A down below NERV, as Unit 00 approached closer to the Lance.

"Pilot's EG dropping to 0.06" Makoto spoke.

(Oh, God…at least perform some kind of miracle for us. Please.) Linn prayed silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the three way mindscape, caused by the Angel…

"**You two…why are you letting this thing get to you**?" 'D' asked the two youngsters in front of him.

"Why…why are you here, Garland?" James said in shock. "The Angel got to you, didn't it?"

"**That's the best explanation to why I'm here**." 'D' replied. "**I was able to fight it off for a while, but it was much stronger than I and Garland's strength put together**. **It's also why we are all here together…but I'd prefer a place with a much more…comfortable setting**."

Before Asuka and James could say anything, they suddenly saw themselves in an even worst nightmare…James and Asuka found themselves in a room, 'D's own private

room, that is. It was a bloody dark room filled with corpses, only a single flickering light swinging back and forth in the nonexistent wind. To the side of the room are windows that reveal a devastated city of burning wrecks of vehicles and toppled towers. 'D' stands in the middle of the room, hidden in the darkness. The light reveals him standing there with fresh blood dripping from his hands as the lamp passes the centre of its swing.

"Welcome…to my world." 'D' simply told them, as started to cackle heavily. Both Asuka and James stepped back to the sight, but 'D' simply looked at them with a reassuring, yet malevolent grin.

"**Are you two frightened of me? Or of that Angel?**" 'D" asked. "**Or maybe perhaps…of one another and the people that surround you?"**

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka said, fear still gripping every part of her body.

"**Heh…what I meant, dear Asuka…you and James should not fear me, Garland has been through much in his own lifetime, despite me haunting him time and again**." 'D' spoke. "**You should trust me as a good friend, for I need both of you as you need me."**

"What for?" James asked first, stepping forward in front of Asuka, readying his Fate as if he didn't trust 'D' words.

"**We're not looking good against that Angel…aren't you two supposed to be stronger to let this happen to you?"** 'D' asked them. "**Of course…you have not been part of the horrors that Garland faced in his life before…he faced many horrid things, yet still he has not intention of giving up on you Asuka, and the same will go for me**."

"How can you ever help me? No one has dared to help before…" Asuka said harshly at 'D'.

"**You're wrong…YOU are the one who has been pushing away help whenever we offered it, and this is your consequences**." 'D' spoke. "**You've also brought James into it as well, to experience your own hell while in return see his. How much more will you drag further along with you down that road, dear Asuka?"**

"I'm not…I was only trying to stay a pilot…" Asuka said simply, miserably. "But now…it's all over…they would just throw me away like I'm nothing, now that I've failed!"

"**Of course you have, but you can always bounce back again**." 'D' spoke, his voice starting to shift between his and Garland's own. "Asuka…there's a reason why 'we' want you two here…to experience what I have gone through. Then tell me…how after all that, am I able to keep going on despite what has happened?"

The light bulb then stopped moving and was fixed in one place over them, as it got brighter and they found themselves in a new environment…one of them happens to be one of Garland's own worst memories, flashes of his past being revealed to them as they encountered. From the constant teasing when he was just as young as six, to the loss of his own family at the time Second Impact hit and the failure of his duty to his KSK squad. The sudden memory trip took them through indescribable horror, pain, agony and death of those he failed, and those whose lives he took as a mercenary, and as the Berserker Demon.

Both James and Asuka stood there, trying to fight off the negativity that resonated from the nightmares and bad memories within Garland's mind, which were being opened up from the Angel. It was then Garland who began to speak once more.

"You must realize that your trauma is nothing compared to what I went through in my life, as well as 'D's." Garland spoke seriously. "But that didn't stop me…I continued to live and learn from my mistakes…and I'm using the chance to live, so I can share my experiences with others, people who has been hurt like you two."

"How can you say that?!" Asuka said, shaking her head. But James suddenly took hold of her.

"We should trust him, Asuka…these are only memories and fears that are haunting us. We can beat them if we work together to fight back against the Angel." James said as he realized this from Garland.

"Work…together?" she asked him.

"Garland alone may have the strength to keep going on, despite all that has happened to him…we can certainly do the same thing as well." James said, now looking into her eyes. "Asuka…please, you have to be strong for those who believe in you. Like me. I believe in you, as you should believe in me and everyone else to help you."

"Then, tell me….how can I be, when I can't even pilot my EVA right anymore?" Asuka said, shaking her head.

"If you cannot find it yourself…let me help." James simply replied. "You should let everyone help Asuka. Everyone is willing to lend a hand to you if you stop pushing them away, and you have to trust them even more. We can't lose someone as precious as you like this…we still need you. You have a role to play in this world and we can't let you to leave us like this just yet."

Asuka only stared at James as she shut her eyes for a brief moment, as some tears ran from the sides of her closed eyes. James came forward, dropping Fate and touched her face to wipe her tears.

"It's going to be okay, Asuka…I'm here for you and I won't leave your side ever. If you want me to stay with you to show you the way, I am happy to see that happen." James said, as he took one of her hands. Asuka opened her eyes and saw his hand in hers.

"James…" Asuka simply muttered, feeling safe than ever before, clenching James' hand even firmer.

"Asuka." Scorpion replied, as they continued looking into each other's eyes, they suddenly began to draw close to one another. But before they could finish got closer, they mindscape suddenly came to an end and they found themselves back in Evangelion Unit 02 entry plug. James started to shake himself suddenly, as he saw Asuka beginning to mumble to herself, sitting up straight.

"What…just happened?" Asuka said, then reanalyzing Scorpion was there with her. "James…was that really…?"

"I guess that was Garland trying to help. We should be moving out of here." James said, moving about so Asuka could get to sit properly. But Asuka suddenly grabbed one of his arms and looked at him seriously. "What?"

"Not yet…we have to…show everyone we can work together to beat this thing." She said, smiling at James. "You're a sniper, aren't you? Are you supposed to at least pass on some of those skills to me if you want to help?"

James couldn't help but smile a bit. "I guess so…but not even you will pick up so soon."

Asuka only huffed and let James just behind her and the two of them gripped the Eva's controls, their two hands touching each others, their bodies in their protective suits huddled together.

"Okay, Angel…let's see what we can do from here." Asuka said, feeling her strength return.

"Let's do this…together." James replied, looking at Asuka from the side with a gentle nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the NERV Command Centre…

"I…I don't believe this!" Maya exclaimed. "Major, everyone…Asuka's synch ratio is starting to rise over the average starting level! Her life support system's starting to go back to normal!"

"What?" Misato exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I'm reading a slight, gradual recovery in her linkograph." Maya said. "The mental contamination has suddenly ceased within her mental barrier and is now broken."

"And what about James and Garland?" Snake asked.

"Both of them seem to be okay…it seems the mental contamination has been broken off on them as well the moment the Angel's power was weakened due to the increase of Asuka's mental state." Makoto spoke.

"Unit 02 is now reactivated…we're moving it away from the wave for the retrieval teams to pick them up." Shigeru reported. ""Unit 00 is passing through vent 2. Should be coming unto the surface."

As Evangelion Unit 02 slowly was being removed from the Angel's light, Misato muttered to herself at the sight of it in Unit 00's right hand.

"So, that's the Lance of Longinus…" Misato said to herself, secretly.

"Unit 00's in position to throw. Target sighted. Error corrections have been made." Shigeru said. "Starting countdown…"

As Unit 00 prepped itself for the right stance while the countdown continued, the people of FOXHOUND got to look at the large, red, and twisted Lance that Rei held. Otacon, Emma and Raiden started to get the suspicion about the weapon that it was more than it seemed.

Rei finally was set to throw the giant spear, as the countdown had already closed in on zero as the Lance seemed to have come alive and closed it's hilt, showing a more lethal edge. After taking some steps forward, she then threw the Lance with the might of Unit 00, causing the clouds to split open as the Lance made its ascent upwards into space, piercing the Angel through it's AT-Field, thus destroying in a form as if it never existed.

As this was happening, Garland could see that the rest of the Eva team had done their part when the light faded away, but the adrenaline had gotten to his bruised body. He tried to hold unto whatever footing he can get, but his body won't cooperate, and he suddenly fell unconscious. He started to tumble over and off the red Eva.

"Garland!" Linn shouted, as several people in the room saw Garland began to fall from where he stood on Unit 02.

"Rei! Save Durev!" Misato ordered, as Unit 00 sighted the falling soldier and suddenly rushed over to the position Unit 02 stood and extended a open hand. As gently as it could, the one eye Evangelion piloted by Rei manages to catch him safely without injuring him.

"Phew…THAT was close." Raiden said, shaking his head. This was being too much for him. "I'm glad that's over."

"Target annihilated." Shigeru spoke.

"Unit 02 has been released." Maya reported.

"Status update on the Lance." Fuyutsuki spoke.

"It reached escape velocity and it's now heading into a lunar orbit." Makoto replied.

"So it almost impossible to recover it."

"Right. There are no methods available to recover an object of that mass." Makoto spoke.

"Unit 02's psychograph is returning to normal." Maya spoke. "It is being returned to the second cage via access path 67."

"What's Asuka's status?" Misato asked.

"We've confirmed she, James and Garland are alive, but we put them in quarantine because of the contamination." Makoto replied.

"Right." Misato said, then looking at Commander Fuyutsuki. "Commander…I should be expecting a report about what happened today, am I right?"

"Certainly, Major. As soon you've taken care of things here for both our comrades, you and Snake, along with the Emmerichs shall join us for a discussion if you want answers."

Misato only replied with a nod, now facing Michael and the few remaining people in the room, as Linn, Mana and Nan-bot left the room previously as soon Asuka had recovered to check up on her.

Just then, the Codec ring tone was heard from several of the FOXHOUND members, as Michael answered it.

"Michael…we did it…" Garland spoke from his end, exhausted. "They are…going to be fine now…"

"I know, Garland…we all seen it." Michael said. "You just take it easy and rest…I'll make sure to take care of everything here."

"Thanks, bro…" Garland smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep, shutting off the Codec. Michael looked at the crew and spoke to him.

"Make sure he gets some medical attention when he gets here." Michael said to Maya, as she nodded her head. He then stared at Misato, who was sitting down with a miserable look on her face. "Are you alright, Major?"

Misato was quiet at first, before she looked at Michael. "Why did you put in your two cents into this, when you know that this is not just your average war?"

"I can't help but not to, being a strategist and someone who cares about those children." He replied. "Be thankful that we were here to help you today, or else Asuka would have never been saved. What gets me is that why you allowed her to got out there alone in the first place?"

"Because…I thought it would give her the chance to get back being a pilot, but even I was just lying to myself." Misato said.

"You are right…it wasn't really the right way to go about it. Your responsibilities as a commander and to the other pilots must come first and you should emphasise more on practical matters." He told her. "You have to remember as well that the Eva Pilots are NOT just kids, they are the ones who risk their lives on the line to defeat the angels, it is they who put their lives on hold to fight an enemy they don't know much about and that they are the ones fighting the front line in the war against the Angels."

"I…know that is the case every time one of those Angels attack." Misato spoke. "But…I have been living on a vendetta against them for as long as I can remember…"

"You won't do much about that if you only care for revenge against them…you have to remember your duty and responsibilities." Michael talked. "For myself, any Commander who sacrifices subordinates needlessly in the name of something like personal revenge is the worst form of low-life subhuman. My first experience of command, I ended up making a mistake that cost three men under my command their lives, and I couldn't allow myself to grieve over them how it came later. One of the things about being a commanding officer is about having the courage to admit your mistakes, to learn from them and not repeat them. Just 'Don't do more, simply do better.'"

Misato simply nodded to this as he continued to talk to her.

"Also, confidence is a good thing vital for command ability. Being a commander is not about being always right and the conviction you're always right eventually gets the people under you killed especially. when you ignore the advice of others and he would also ask her how much confidence he has." He said. "You have a choice…you either face up to your fear and hatred of the Angels, before you continue to pursue revenge, or else you won't have the right to be commander anymore."

"He's obviously right about that, Misato. You should listen to others more often for more help in a battle next time." Snake told her.

"Okay, I get your ideas now." Misato got up and held her hand out. "Sorry if I seemed out of way before…it must have gotten to my head."

"It's no problem…this is little compared to what I have to deal with concerning a certain Lieutenant from FOXHOUND." Michael replied, shaking her hand, returning the apology.

"I'm going to check up on Asuka, hope she's okay…" Misato said as she left the door. Snake and Raiden simply followed her, while Michael and Ritsuko was right behind them.

"That Misato…she acts like a child. Sorry if she caused you so much inconvenience." Ritsuko told Michael.

"As I said before to her, it's not a problem." Michael said, looking at her from the side. "She only needs the correct set of disciplining, to get her act together before someone gets killed, for now she knows what I told her was true."

"Something has to be done to curb her flighty attitudes and irresponsibility." Ritsuko said. "Hope Snake can do that for us…"

"Normally, she would disregard any advice from her subordinates, as well her combat experience." Ritsuko spoke.

"Yeah…I totally agree with you there." Michael replied. " Takes me back to my own experiences of command...Misato should not keep thinking she is always right, for if she does keep on, it will inevitably lead to a disaster, no matter how competent Misato is. If she can't accept advice or suggestions something might happen. As there is a term I go by all the time, it's 'I am called a brilliant tactician, but I always heed the advice and suggestions of those who serve under me."

"How true…" Ritsuko said.

"Does Misato have any combat experience?"

"Of course not. Why did you ask?"

"One of the first experiences of a battle ended quite miserably." He told her. "I was at Kosovo at the time, and I failed to protect a young civilian girl. She ended up stepping unto a landmine and was actually blown away…I can still remember how much the blast took her from my protection, and how she actually got blown away to pieces right in front of me."

Ritsuko's heart sank to hearing this from Michael as he continued with his story. "When that happened, I lost control of my feelings then, but if it wasn't for the people who helped trained and raised me, I don't know what I could have turn out. I just don't want Misato to go down a similar path, that's all."

"That's pretty understandable…oh, Michael…I'm so sorry for what happened in the past." Ritsuko spoke, only to see a small smile curl on his lips. "What is it?"

"You know… it's funny. You are the first person outside of my close circle of friends whom he ever told my story too." He said to Ritsuko, who smiled back at him.

"Well, I find that an honour to hear, Michael." She replied, as they all found themselves in the Evangelion cages, as James had just stepped out of the entry plug of Unit 02. Stretching an arm over the open plug, Asuka reached for it and held unto his arm to come out without falling. From below, Shinji, Rei had just been joined by Snake and company.

"Hey, Asuka! I'm glad to see that you're alright." Shinji called out from a distance as he stood a few feet away from the quarantine area, where Asuka sat down close by on the ground, while James sat closely next to her, arm in arm. The red German then looked away from Scorpion for the moment to look at her comrades.

"Of course. You can't expect the great Asuka Langley Sohryu to be beaten THAT easily!" she said, now looking back at James. "Thanks to you, James…for helping me."

"Same here, Asuka. You just remember that I'm here for you now from now on, always." He said, lifting her head by touching her chin.

"Oh, James…I'm sorry for being the way I was to you…" Asuka said as she suddenly embraced him in front of everyone. From the distance where everyone was watching her, Garland simply smiled at the sight seeing the result. Today would have gotten worst if 'D' hadn't opted to help, as the experience from the Angel's battle have now made Asuka Langley Sohryu and James Masterson stronger people in mind and body, and have brought them closer. James has also discovered something new today, as he had a newfound respect for Garland, while Asuka had found another reason to lover her teacher, and guardian.

"Well…isn't this nice?" Emma said, smiling.

"Good for those two…they seemed just right for one another." Otacon spoke.

"Nice work, Asuka." Shinji spoke, nodding his head happily.

"Yeah, too bad Greg isn't here to take pictures of this." Linn spoke, with a light smile. Just then, she noticed three males who regularly participate in helping her maintain Greg's Harrier 2. "Have you three found it yet?"

"Yeah, Boss Lady…we've recovered your aircraft. It landed somewhere just outside the city, into the forest." One of them spoke. "Nothing serious, though….all it got was some scratches, a damaged wing, a missing Maverick missile and an empty tank of gas. Nothing we couldn't fix."

"Phew…better slightly damaged than TOTALLED." Linn sighed. "I should contact Greg and tell him everything's okay."

"Yeah, he has to hear the details." Michael spoke as he heard this. Linn touched her Codec receiver and still, the 'No Response' message was brought up.

"Ah…not again. Why won't he answer?" Linn said, worried. "Maybe he is still mixed up in that mission of his…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world in the United States…

"You can't do this to me!" a man shouted angrily, as local police authorities handcuffed him, outside a partially destroyed mansion, and a new variation of Metal Gear. Riku, Nagi and Tot stood near a couple of police cars, talking to several police officers, while Yuina, Rio, Aika and Rie were watching the mess that Greg Kinezono caused in his mission, as he simply was sighted laid back, taking a smoke of a cigar. "That Metal Gear was the goal to realizing humanity's goal!"

"Now, it's no more. Thank God for that…are the new Metal Gears supposed to be this hard, Riku?" Greg asked as he flung the cigar aside.

"According to our training, nope. We faced RAY's, not any of the new variations before." Riku replied, as Rie brought some bandages for him.

"Be thankful, old man….I'm letting you off the hook today." Greg stepped closer and stared at the assigned man he has been sent to apprehend. "But you must tell me all that you know about the Patriots the moment the good police are reading you your rites."

"Never! You will have to kill me!" he shouted, trying to fight off the officers, but Greg had already pointed the Ascension in front of his face.

"Remember when I warned you that I could have castrated you on the spot when you activated that thing? I'm still itching to do it, even in front of these people." Greg warned him with a smirk. "And not one of them will stop me…so, better start talking if you want to keep your jewels."

"I'll…I'll explain what you need to know…" he replied fearfully.

"Good boy." Greg said smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ocelot…you claim that it wouldn't happen." A mysterious voice said in the darkness.

"I have underestimated their combined strengths. It will certainly not happen again."

"Of course not…we are drawing closer to the revelation of Ultimatum being unleashed, but you have to take drastic actions now, that both Scorpion and the Second Child have been brought closer together."

"Solidus has already set patrols of Tengus and some of the brainwashed JSSDF troops to take the city under siege soon. It will not hamper our plans."

"Dead Cell's…or SEELE's?"

"No…yours, of course."

"Good. What about Kinezono?"

"He has managed to complete the Virtuous Mission…just as planned. I take it that he is to return to Japan as soon he has gathered enough intel?"

"Yes…we shall play with him and his group a little longer."

"Soon…we shall prove to those underlings both at SEELE and NERV that the rightful rulers are the Patriots!"

"And what do we do about the interloper?"

"Which one?"

"The one who assisted Snake in the revelation of the 3rd Impact that Gendou Ikari was plotting? Or the one who assisted Kinezono just before the Virtuous Mission began?"

"We have already smoked the rogue agent out…we have to deal with the other. He can cause a major problem if he reveals to Kinezono whatour intentions are."

"Then, waste no time, Ocelot. Have Solidus take the city under his control, until further notice."

"Yes. Thanks for your time, gentlemen. You will not be disappointed." Ocelot replied as he disconnected.

"Snake…our little game has just barely started…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: Ack…can't move another finger…chapter…totally taxed me out…must activate…emergency stamina program…(pushes red button near me as Taeko Minazuki, Tina Foster and Miyabi Kagurazaki step in, wearing sexy cheerleader outfits.

Taeko: Oh, Shardclaw-sama! You look beat!

Tina: I'm sure you're up for some good rewards from all the hard work you put yourself through…like having us for dessert?

ShardclawK: Aye…that makes me feel better. Thanks, girls…you may as well stick around a bit, so I don't pass out while I chat with the audience a bit. (Ahem.) Well…that was one, messed up chapter, glad to have done it to the best of my ability before you guys go crazy from the suspense. Happy it had a good ending to it too…for a while. I'm hoping now that you all enjoyed what you read, but that's just the beginning of great things to come. Starting next chapter, you'll encounter something…different, so be on the ready for what happens next. Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about the bad guys or Kaji completely…the next chapter will be pretty much about them and if you haven't been reading the side stories for this fic lately, you're still in for some surprises. (Evil grin.)

Anyway, to close off this chapter, I won't be bashing Gendou this time around. (Sorry, guys…I've actually run out of ideas.) Instead, there's a recorded, but deleted scene of an omake which actually took place while filming this update. I do hope you don't get jealous of this one, though…this really happened just when I was getting done with this update.

Omake: Shardclaw's Holiday Disaster?

The stage open up and reveals the Weiss boys sitting on their stools, getting ready to introduce the chapter. Ran paces up and down on the stage, looking at his watch.

Ran: He's late! What could Shardclaw be doing right now that he will keep the fans back?

Omi: Must be something important, I guess…

Just then, my bad ass OC, Greg Kinezono enters the stage on his motorcycle.

Youji: Greg! Why are you here?

Ken: Yeah, you should be in your side story, Soldier X, causing more hell to your enemies. Did something happened to Shardclaw?

Greg: You can say that. I came here in his place to take over the hosting thing for the time being. You see…he tried his best to work on the next COE chapter some time he was able to get the good reception from the last chapter from a lot of fans, but real life and his job caught up to him, that he never got the chance to work on it in time for Christmas.

Ran: Well, that's understandable, but it doesn't explain why he didn't show up to help us host this update!

Greg: You wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened to him on Christmas day.

Youji: Try us.

Greg: Okay…I really can't give out much of the details, but at the eve of Christmas, the collection of girls Shardclaw had gathered from past updates of both his COE/SX stories started to act…well, out of control.

Ran: What is it that you meant by that?

Greg: It was both TempestDynasty and DarkFusion, two of Shardclaw's close online buddies and co authors of this fic, who had released the limiters for the shipments they have sent to Shardclaw. The girls that Tempest sent all range from 1/20, to 1/50, then 1/100…meaning they had a outbreak of a FREAKING HUGE MASSIVE increase in energy, lust, stamina, and "hunger" for "meat."

All the Weiss boys stare on in utter shock while hearing this.

Ran: Damn…an all out harem attack on Shardclaw himself…who would have taught?

Youji: He deserves it anyway, flaunting with so many girls every time we help him host a chapter…

Greg: That's not the worst of it…because it was Christmas, Shardclaw also has to deal with the presents that they sent…oh, here are they now.

From the other end of the stage, a large number of hot chicks step in. They were Shana, Rose, Meru, and Miranda of the Legend of Dragoon, while the rest was Sodina Dawnfried, Wyna Grapple, Kyleen Nelphe, and Nelsha Stylus of Thousand Arms.

Sodina: Excuse us…can you please tell us just where we can find Shardclaw-sama's master bedroom?

Wyna: Yeah, so we too can be part of the 'action' as well!

Greg: You must be DarkFusion's presents to him, right? When last I saw him, he was now getting it on with a few of the Negima, Ikkitousen and DoA girls. They are all in that room over there, keeping him hostage.

Rose: Come on, girls! Let's gang up on him while our limiters are now off!

Ran: That's it…I'm now starting to feel sorry for Shardclaw.

Greg: Not yet, Youji. That's just the prelude of gifts Shardclaw is getting, now here comes Tempest's shipments are here as well for him.

The girls from the anime, Green Green enter, wearing skimpier versions of their school uniforms. They were Midori Chitose, Futaba Kutsuki, Wakaba Kutsuki, Sanae Minami, Reika Monmura, Chigusa Iino. With them were another group of girls from the anime, Bakaretsu Tenshi, which were, Jo, Meg, Sei and Amy, all of them wearing sexy, swimsuits, while Jo was in her usual, yet attiring costume.

Chitose: Okay, girls…remember the orders given by Tempest…have as much fun as we can with Shardclaw-sama! We won't stop until he has overcome us, now that our limiters as well are off!

Meg: Good thing we brought along the Soldier Pill machine, capable of creating all the required pills Shardclaw-sama will need, also including a super large shipment of SPARTAN II and ONMI level pills as well.

So, all the girls left the stage and followed the other chicks, while Greg shook his head.

Greg: That Shardclaw…I do hope he has enough stamina to deal with the 1/100 type girls, but at least he was spared from the likes of Excel Excel and Yao Sakurakouji…those are the only chicks whose limiters aren't activated.

Ran: Sounds like he has a slim chance of surviving…it may take him a while to recuperate.

(End footage)

ShardclawK: Sigh…I just hope Tempest and DF don't make it an annual thing, though. Anyway, from what we have just seen at the end of this chapter, I haven't forgotten about the bad guys of this story and what they are up to. You think this story would have went on without putting a Shardclaw twist to it, haven't you? You thought wrong. I'm sure once Shardclaw's up to it, he will give a double post next update, considering just will happen soon in this story. Anyway, in place of Shardclaw, he is hoping for some good reviews and hope you bear with the wait for the next one. I'm just going to get a cardboard box and hide in it from the Green Green and the rest of the Negima girls as well till then…

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	26. Forces of Evil, Part 1

Author's note: Despite the rumours, I'm still among the living, sorry for the long wait, people. Damn serious case of writer's block at this period of the year…it had to happen. Anyway, with that out of the way, I'm going to important announcements, so listen up now. Since this was supposed to come out on the anniversary date of the post, it was put off because of personal problems, writer's block included.

I've started this story on April 1st, 2003 and now as I look back, I've never thought I would get this far in the status of this story, much less writing fanfiction for the honour of pleasing fans like yourselves with stuff like this. I'm going to ante up with the fashion of my fiction from now on, and I'm sure you'll be pleased with what I got in store. I promise you will see improvements with some surprises thrown in as well.

Which brings me to another important point of the message, I've noticed that most of the focus has been on the good guys of Eva, the MGS series, and the OC complied FOXHOUND group. The same could be said about the long delayed pairings in action you want to see. So, it's time I start focusing on the other characters involved in this story, most in particularly, if they are supporting and surprise cameo characters that have appeared in Soldier X so far...anyway, enjoy this update for the time being.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 25: Forces of Evil, Part 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day after the defeat of the 15th Angel…

The average in the NERV defence base in the GeoFront was anything but calm, as people were still on the jumpy side of what had happened during the previous Angel attack. Evangelion's Unit 02 pilot, Asuka was mentally attacked by the Angel, causing her to lose control of her ability to pilot, while James Masterson and Garland Durev braved the powerful radiated light that the Angel used to attack and encountered each other's inner demons. It was thanks to D's intervention during the hell Asuka, James and Garland included that helped them hold their own against the Angel.

After things managed to settle down, Garland had to have the wounds he received on his hands and arms areas, due to the ripping of the entry plug open when he was 'D' with his bare hands. They were bloodied all over, with most of the skin torn about at certain places. It was an almost grisly sight, but Garland didn't seem to mind. He had a high tolerance for pain, as every other FOXHOUNDer should have.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi would have taken the chance to check up on Garland's progress, but she had more important things in mind…one of them is confirming if Asuka, James and Garland were still mentally stable, especially after the Angel penetrated all three of their minds simultaneously. After getting the message that Garland was treated for the wounds received, she and Maya Ibuki had him, Asuka and James visit her in a special medical area of the NERV headquarters that deal with mental trauma of any kind.

Most of the other people from FOXHOUND wanted to know if those three were okay as well. With them were their comrades, Michael Hansen, Linn Aramaki and Kari Mondeau who wanted to find out for themselves if their friends will be alright.

"Good day, doctor. I came as you requested. " Garland spoke to her rather sheepishly, impressing Ritsuko and Maya slightly. This was a rather shocking discovery of seeing Garland acting normal like this, only after remembering some thirteen hours prior, he was a violent, berserker alter ego named 'D' ripping open the armour for Unit 02's entry plug.

"Um…yes. This is about you, Asuka and James participation during yesterday's attack." Ritsuko spoke calmly, now taking her time as she doesn't want to say anything upsetting to cause another awakening from 'D'. "I just need to make sure that you three haven't suffered any serious mental damage when from the battle, so we're going to run some tests on your mental waves using NERV's advanced science of cat scans."

"This was from the call from the new Commander and Naomi, so it couldn't be just ignored." Maya spoke afterwards. "Colonel Campbell from FOXHOUND was pretty concerned about your welfares as well; you know that, Garland and James?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant…we didn't mean to make everyone worry like that." James put up his arms and said in an apologetic tone. Asuka looked at his direction with a light grin.

"I'm sure he was just doing his job as part of his group, so don't be too rough on him." Asuka said, folding her arms proudly as she just somehow complimented James.

"Thanks a lot for that, Asuka." James replied, staring back at her with a smile on his face. This was a rare thing for James to be actually doing, much less with a girl…smiling and conversing as socially as he can with anyone close to him. He and Asuka both had truly changed since they helped each other during the 15th Angel's attack.

"Ahem...are you two ready to go through this as well?" Michael coughed, interrupting the two as they stared at each other long enough that time was flying by quickly and Asuka was already due to take part in a synch test.

"Yeah, yeah…there's no need to rush me." Asuka replied, stepping up to Ritsuko, as she was taken into the scan room. Mana and Linn stood together side by side, conversing of what was taking place.

"You really think they will be okay?" Linn asked quietly to Mana, trying not to interrupt Ritsuko's procedure. "I mean…a mental attack from an Angel to go as far into your bad memories, that's not something even Garland can shrug off that easily, much less for the children affected…"

"They are going to be fine, Linn. If the people of NERV discover something wrong among any of them, it's bound to be rectified thanks to theirs and Philanthropy's combined technology and minds." Mana spoke.

"Yeah, you're right…I didn't mean to be pessimistic at a time like this…" Linn replied solemnly.

"I'm sure you got good reason to…you haven't heard from Greg and Riku up to now, huh?" Michael asked her, which Linn replied by shaking her head.

"Yeah, you can say it's really kind of getting me edgy." Linn said.

"I'm sure they will be okay, Nagi and Tot are with them as well." Michael assured her. "Personally, I do hope they all haven't gotten into some serious trouble, so I'm expecting Greg to come up with a logical excuse for not calling back when we needed to know if he's in trouble or not when he eventually gets back here."

"I hope so too…" Linn replied before thinking to herself. (Though it seems like forever…)

Meanwhile as this was going on, Solid Snake had just left the VR training hall, dressed in his new nanosuit. It had been a hectic week for the sneaking expert, having to help Misato cope with what has happened with Asuka, James and Garland during the attack and what had taken place during the attack, namely her argument with Michael on how she handled the situation.

(Now that I think about it, Michael's got a point on how Misato runs things around here…she got to take caution for the next time something like yesterday happens again.) Snake thought to himself, as a cigarette in his mouth slowly burned away while he pondered away on what has happened to this point.

First, it was revealed that Gendou Ikari used to be a former member of the Wiseman's Committee and was creating a Metal Gear/Evangelion hybrid in secret from the SEELE organization. The details of the rumoured Ultimatum Gear and its exact specs are still unknown to anyone up to this point. Gendou, having earned the wrath of both the Patriots and the leader of the Sons of Liberty themselves, Solidus Snake, was killed for acting on his own as a punishment for his deeds.

Then, afterwards, was Dead Cell's resurrection and take over of the SEELE. From what both Snake and Raiden gathered, Dead Cell was recollected in secret by Solidus following the Big Shell incident and was later recruited by SEELE in an attempt to capture NERV's most vital pieces…the Children. Their attempts failed thanks to Snake's intervention.

(What could Solidus and Ocelot be plotting for SEELE?) Snake thought to himself as he entered Misato's office. The lavender haired woman was behind her desk in a slumped fashion, as she had to deal with the damage reports, not to mention the insurance costs from the previous Angel attack.

"Hey, David…how was the training?" Misato asked, now noticing him in the room. The past few days surely took a toll on her, as she had been on a diet of Calorie Mates since the aftermath of the attack, trying to keep her stamina up to deal with the workload she had to deal with everyday.

"I'd rather be out in the field right now, trying to get to the bottom of what's going on with SEELE…" Snake replied, sitting on the table and now taking one of her hands into his. "You, on the other hand, really should get some rest."

"I know…but I feel I almost let down Asuka and your friends during that attack. I was responsible for nearly bringing them to death if 'D'…I mean, Garland, didn't go out and help those two children and while Michael offered his piece of mind on the matter." Misato replied.

"Goes to say that you're going to have to work on your skills in terms of strategy before taking on a next Angel…" Snake replied with a light grin, but Misato just glared at him.

"This is not funny, David…" she told him.

"Sorry, I was only trying to cheer you up." Snake put up his arms as he replied, but Misato simply smiled lightly back at him and got a good hold of one of his arms, inviting Snake to pull her to him over her desk. Misato only replied with a light chuckle.

"Well, it seems to be working." She said, resting her head against Snake's chest. She still had an etched look of worry on her face, as something was really disturbing her.

"Hey, is something the matter?" Snake asked.

"I was just thinking what lies ahead for all of us, despite with how things get even crazier by the day with the Angels and the terrorists." She said. "Now we're facing a stronger breed of Angels, while the human enemies we have taken control of SEELE and are waiting for an opportunity to strike once they see it. We're practically in the state for even more nasty surprises we are not prepared for."

"We going have to tighten up security for this base if you claim there's going to be an invasion soon. But at current, even FOXHOUND isn't enough to help us in this fight against the Patriots and Dead Cell." Snake replied.

"It's the most we can do with our limited resources…" Misato said sullenly.

"Don't you worry about it…NERV is no longer under SEELE's watch any more, and thanks to the financial boosts we've had up to lately thanks to Philanthropy's sponsors and the Hokage ninja clan, you guys can afford the security, right?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing it won't be enough…" Misato sighed. "What I would give right now to know what Solidus is doing and planning right now? What are he and his group planning for us? I'd also like to know if they are any other enemies NERV may be a target of…."

"Good chances are we'll be overwhelmed if we are not careful." Snake said.

"You got that right…we'd better discuss this with Commander Fuyutski as soon as possible." Misato insisted to Snake. "Let's just hope he has an idea for what we can do about this situation…"

Snake agreed to go along follow Misato to the Commander's office. But he too couldn't help but not get the thought of what the Sons of Liberty are plotting, the status of SEELE and other possible enemies the defence organization may have.

(Ocelot…what's your deal in this game of yours? Why are you playing around with us and what are you really waiting for?) Snake thought to himself as he and Misato went ahead to Commander Fuyutski's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As this was going on, inside SEELE headquarters was tightened with Tengu infantry all over its compound. The armoury and main conference halls were locked down and have become property of Dead Cell now. Even the cages which housed some white, towering, mimic copies of the Evangelion were seen, as programmers and technicians were seen working on the finishing stages for them.

The Tengus of the area were under command by Fortune who was keeping watch of the progress of the construction of the Evangelions. If anyone were to step out of bounds, they will be executed on the spot. She contemplated on why Solidus had ordered the increase of the work rate of the Mass Production Evangelions, she would think striking NERV while they were recovering from the last Angel attack be better.

"This grows tiresome…why Solidus is playing this waiting game with our enemies?" Fortune asked herself loudly, holding unto her rail gun. She has her own personal agenda against the Patriots and even Ocelot himself since the Big Shell incident. Having been shot by him, after being told that her power was just a construction by the Patriots proved to be so, it was all part of the S3 plan. She disliked working with him even now, but as long Vamp is keeping a watchful eye on Ocelot's actions, there should be no problems.

"I know why you're worried, Queen…but do not let King's ideas get the best of you." A deep Romanian accent spoke from behind her, as Vamp stepped from the darkness behind her and watched the giant Mass Production Eva's in construction.

"Vamp…you've come to sightsee as well?" Fortune asked.

"I was getting weary of dealing with our…new recent guests." Vamp answered, cold breath leaving his mouth as he spoke. "I thought you could use the company."

"You are the only person I can trust now…we're only surrounded by jackals and sickos nowadays." Fortune said.

"Now, now…just because we have to work with that traitor again who started this in the first place, you don't need to lose your cool." Vamp answered.

"Solidus is starting to become questionable in his actions up to late…" Fortune said. "So far, he's just randomly going about attacking people that's not exactly connected to the Wiseman's Committee."

"Yes. He's wasting precious time we should be using to go after them…" Vamp said. "Is this so called Ultimatum Gear that important to him that he requires some sort of lift before initiating his final plans?"

"To him, yes…but we don't really see any profit in that now, do we?" Fortune said.

"I'm certain he won't be pleased of our…disagreements with our plans sitting well with his. He's starting to get in our way of our plans to settle the score against the Patriots." Vamp said.

"Yes…my father will be avenged…all that the Patriots have made unjust will be set by our hands if that case ever has to be…" Fortune said.

"It would be best to lay low for the time being until the real fun starts…"

"Yes, that will be the most suitable timing. He will never know what will hit him…" Fortune said, as she and Vamp started to walk around the halls of SEELE together.

Passing in their direction were two other males, one was a tall German with red-hair, dressed in a business suit, while his companion was a pale Irish man with scars all about his body, and his left eye was covered in an eye patch like Solidus. He had a throwing sword in his hand and was licking its sharp point.

"Another slow day, eh Vamp?" the German asked with a smirk, almost causing Vamp to growl at him. "Well, don't worry about it…I'm sure there are some unfortunate old geezers here that will certainly entertain you until Solidus calls the shot…"

"Be careful what you say, telepath…we may be allies for the time being, but I'm sure we'll dispose of you once Solidus says you're not deemed for his plans." Fortune warned the German. As both she and Vamp left, the German started to shake his head with a light grin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…they are such fools…the human mind is so much like honey candy." He spoke.

"But if you take too much, you are bound to get stung." Another male voice spoke, meeting the two. He was American with a grey business suit with short black hair and was wearing glasses. "Schuldich…Farfarello…I do pray tell that you two are not causing some kind of trouble with the people we are supposed to be working with."

"Crawford…this is boring." Schuldich said, holding his head with one hand and sighing. "How much longer are you going to play masquerade with Solidus?"

"Not until he reveals his final ace in the hole of his plans, which I reckon is soon enough." Brad Crawford spoke. "He is certainly toying with us to an extent that even I can find intolerable."

"Even the famous precognitive can't tell what he's planning?" Schuldich said, smirking. "Ever since we've gotten beaten by that loudmouth Kinezono, I'm ashamed to say this is the lowest we in Schwartz have ever gotten into…"

"I don't need to be reminded by you about how far I can see into the future in mere moments and its limits can go…" Crawford glared at him. "It won't be fair if I did such a thing now, would I? It's not within my usual procedure to use my own psychic powers to overpower my employer into following my command."

"Then…you want me to take a shot at it then?" Schuldich asked. "Taking over and mentally keeping that girl we captured from Noir is starting to become such a boring routine everyday, I need someone new to torment for the fun of it."

"You are so messed up…" Farfarello said, cutting his arm as he spoke.

"Look who's talking…you is the one who doesn't feel a thing when you get hurt." Schuldich barked back at him at a low tone. "Psychically, that is."

"That's enough, both of you." Crawford said, turning around. "Schuldich…I'm certain one of the men of SEELE is willing to give us information for the sake of not being mentally tortured. If he knows something of what Solidus is planning, or what relations this organization will have with the Wiseman's Committee, don't waste anytime getting the details through."

"And you?" Farfarello asked.

"I'll continue parading along with Solidus and his plans until the right time comes." Crawford said. "I'm beginning to become suspicious of the other characters we have to deal with, though…"

"Ocelot…that damn ninja…" Schuldich spoke.

"And Shade…I still can't believe we have to work with that damned sicko of a ninja…" Farfarello said. "I think he's in it for something that intended for him alone."

"He is his own boss, huh?" Schuldich asked.

"That or someone is commanding him to watch us for the time being." Crawford said. "The sight of that man and what he is capable of is beyond what any of the other Dead Cell members are used to…we should be watchful that he doesn't pull anything to hinder our plans."

"Does one of them include revenge against Kinezono for embarrassing us?" Schuldich asked.

"Yes…and certainly a little reunion with our former associate, the do-gooder Nagi for choosing FOXHOUND and that annoying girl and their friends, that arrogant ninja included, than staying with us is also in order." Crawford said. "We, of Schwartz, will get what we desire, and no one can get in our way."

The three remaining men of Schwartz separated their ways, having their plans for revenge set in mind. But first, getting to deal with Solidus and Ocelot was their priority over everything else, not to mention the rest of Dead Cell. Along in that category, they must be on the watch of the mysterious ninja calling itself Mr. M, and Shade as well.

Schuldich and Farfarello will enjoy the moment when they will finally exact revenge on Greg Kinezono, and his apprentice and friend, Nagi Naoe, who was formally of Schwartz. Riku Hanabishi, Yuina Hatori, Nanami Hibino/Tot also fall in the category. All they had to do is wait on the call by Crawford to make his plan against Solidus and Dead Cell goes into initiation.

However, unknown to them, Shade was within the shadows, listening to their words. Shade happened to be a high level ninja that has lived for over five centuries, making him nearly 500 years old. The origin of his immortality was never unknown or confirmed. He has been part of in many wars, taking part in mass killings as a solider, and a rouge mercenary. He was probably known to be the most sadistic being alive, having a pleasure of torturing and killing his enemies. He also hold secret, and incredible evil powers, one of them is a descended origin from the Orochi bloodline. He used this power against Greg and his group of companions, nearly killing all of them some time ago, but they got off easily.

He wanted redemption for what happened, but he has yet to unlock his true and full powers. For the time being, he is under orders by a certain General Carter Drake of FOXHOUND, a man who is under the employ by the Patriots. By him working for Solidus's services, he can report what the third son of the Les Enfant Terrible project is plotting. For now, his orders as well are to stay low until he is given the call to betray Solidus.

"Just you wait…all of you…it will hit you so fast, you won't know what hit you." Shade smiled a sadistic grin, as he will simply make ready to put Drake's plans and his own into effect as he would definitely betray Solidus when he has the chance and when that moment happens, he would choose it well. But for now, it could wait; right now he's in dire need to tend to some 'extracurricular activities.'

"Soon, Michael…we'll have our dear little meeting and have to catch on old days." Shade said to himself, as he simply vanished as if he was never there.

From a monitor in SEELE's main office, Solidus was watching and observing all that's happening all around the facility. Everyone he had formed together to this point was starting to plot against him. A huge grin approached his face.

"This is a rather exhilarating experience, is it not, Ocelot?" Solidus said. "This is what becomes when people like them become tired of waiting for the good part of the scenario to start."

"Are you certain this is what you want, Solidus?" Revolver Ocelot asked. Right behind him, Keele Lorenz and the other men of SEELE sat as Tengus surrounded their conference table.

"Let them go ahead and plot against me…it makes this little charade more enjoyable." Solidus said. "Eventually, that will lead to their downfall…all of them."

"You shouldn't be overconfident…we still have some snags that has caused the setback in finding Ultimatum Gear."

"Yes…I got final confirmation that the next Metal Gear type has been destroyed back in America, along the stopping of the launch missiles that carried the experimental test virus, no thanks to the one of the S3's children and his group." Solidus said. "But it won't slow me down…now that this base is ours; most of the Self Strategic Defence Force has agreed to work with us in sake of keeping SEELE working in secret. We have now twice the infantry that should be enough to handle that weak based NERV, now that their Commander has a new one."

"Yes…not to mention that the Mass Production type Evangelions will be more than a nice touch…" Ocelot said. He became silent for a moment, until Solidus spoke.

"Does that sniper from FOXHOUND bother you that much?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ocelot asked.

"He was affected by the last Angel's light, and survived its effects." Solidus said. "Are you concerned about what will happen when you face him again after all this time? After what happened in Cuba in his last mission?"

"It is what I had hoped for…James has now exceeded my original hopes." Ocelot said, brushing his chin. "It will be but a final test for him when we meet again…he's hoping to settle the score with me once and for all."

"Ocelot…the only reason I agreed to become your ally once more, is that we seek what the Patriots are hiding and seek MY revenge. To me, you're just an aid in helping me discovering their plans, since you've been keeping constant tabs on them up till late." Solidus said making Ocelot glare at him, even though he knew it was true. "I'm sure that's part of your…secret plan, is it not?"

"What would you do about it if I were?" Ocelot asked, his answer having Solidus point one of his swords in front of his face.

"It will be more than just Liquid's hand that you'll be losing this time if you're keeping vital secrets about the Patriots being involved with Gendou Ikari and SEELE's affairs. You're the one who told me this information and I got to use it to my advantage, but a time will surely come when I no longer need you." Solidus warned him. "Remember that if you dare pull a trick against me this time, you're dead. You will not be warned a second time."

Ocelot simply put up his arms in surrender and gestured at Solidus, as he backed off.

"Whatever you say, boss. The feeling is mutual." Ocelot said, as he left the room coolly before something flared up. As he did, Mr. M stepped in to report to Solidus.

"Sir, it appears things are getting more out of control than predicted." Mr. M spoke. "We should find Ultimatum Gear as soon as we can get the chance to dispose of those opposing you."

"Yes…but these Angels still pose a problem, and all hope for the Patriots secret project against them has lost my interest…for the time being." Solidus said.

"What about the Angel that is being kept here in secret in this base?" Mr. M asked.

"Has he awoken yet?"

"Not yet, sir." The cyber ninja replied. "As per your requests, he is under a deep state of suspended stasis, but the extract of his DNA is already complete."

"I do hope it's not too much that it has ruined SEELE's original plan with him…"

"No, sir. He remains unhampered as ordered."

"Excellent…we can use it to continue advancing our search for Ultimatum Gear." Solidus said, smiling. "Once he awakens, prepare him for the mission SEELE wants him to carry out, understood? And start positions Tengu units all over the city; we're going to take NERV piece by piece at a time."

"Are you certain that he has potential of locating the Patriots?"

"Once Ocelot has done the work himself, yes." Solidus said. "Soon, Snake…I'll get to own the most powerful weapon that mankind has forged, and not even your friends with their Evangelions can stop me."

Mr. M stood in silence, listening to Solidus speak and after some seconds, stepped back into the darkness as if it was never there. Meanwhile outside, Ocelot was in the middle of a phone call with the Patriots themselves.

"Yes, they have begun their final phase of plans. Should I standby a while longer?" Ocelot asked.

"….."

"But the ones that Solidus has grouped together are planning to turn on him as well."

"….."

"Ha, ha, ha…well, of course. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that their time is running out…all of their plans will be for nothing."

"…."

"Yes, the 6th child is still alive, no problems have occurred. It is being kept under stasis as the 'other half' wanted it to be. After the last Angel, NERV will fall under your control as you've wanted…"

"…."

"I wouldn't worry about the excess baggage if I were you…I deal with 'him' once we meet."

"…"

"Yes, I do hope to hear from you soon before it arrives. Until the next time, gentlemen."

After Ocelot had closed off the cell phone, he started to walk off in his direction, as he heard a voice.

"Well, now." Crawford spoke as he stepped out from where he was concealed, causing Ocelot to turn in his direction. "I take it that conversation you were having was with your real employer."

"And what would it be to you, Crawford?" Ocelot asked, his hand already on the

handle of his revolver. "You and your group are about as loyal to Solidus as I am, so if you're thinking about trying to discredit me..."

"Now, now, I merely came to have a little chat with you." Crawford replied calmly. "Our objectives are most likely the same, after all."

"Whether that is true or not stay out of my way." Ocelot warned. "Otherwise, this will be your last mission for..."

"I don't foresee that happening any time soon." Crawford interrupted him. "In any case there's more for us to talk about, Shalashaska, or should I call you Adamska, son of The Boss?"

Ocelot's eyes lowered their glare at Crawford, as the safety of his revolver was now clicked back into the gun, as Ocelot was prepared to fire at Crawford.

"Don't you dare call me by THAT name! You are not even worthy of doing so!" Ocelot said. "I may not know for the time being, how you know it, and why are you pushing the wrong buttons, but I advise you to drop the brave acts before you get killed by my gun. You'd better behave and listen to what Solidus has to say the next time he wants you to be his carrier boy, or else, you will suffer for your consequences. Remember that, psychic."

Ocelot clicked back his revolver, and started to spin it around his index finger, twirling it all around his chest area, before he shoved it neat and snug in place back into its side holsters. As he left, he only pointed to Crawford to watch himself from now on.

"My, my…it seems I've touched a nerve. How unsettling." Crawford said to himself with a smirk. (Still…that information is useful against him at a time like this…he'll be begging for mercy and a need to learn about his dear mother, the great and legendary mother of the original FOX covert ops unit, The Boss, otherwise known as the Joy. Just you wait, Ocelot…I'll show you soon how much of the group that raised you since you were taken away from the Boss that YOU don't know about, that it's bound to give you an extra dose headaches once you learned the truth.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at NERV headquarters, inside the Commander's office, Misato and Snake had already talked to Fuyutski about the growing possible number of enemies NERV may have later on. This has got the new and much respectable commander thinking some.

"I see…it does seem we're just lying in wait for more enemies to just show up and attack us, other than the Angels." Fuyutski spoke.

"Any recommendations or ideas on how we can minimise a possible overtake of the base if an invasion does happen?" Misato asked.

"We need to secure the city and the citizens first…I'm going to have the mayor order a possible curfew for the city, it should help us a bit, but we won't go as far as holding the people that live here as prisoners." Fuyutski said.

"I'm already feeling this place is under siege…" Misato said, rubbing her head.

"The pilots may have protection, but not the city and the base itself, Sub-Commander." Fuyutski said. "We have to work on gaining allies in this fight and having them assist us defends and protects the city from the enemy terrorists."

"Anyone in particular, sir?" Snake asked.

"I'm working on some possible participants, but they all have some disagreement towards Gendou Ikari's handling of NERV while he was still alive. It will be hard for us to gain allies to help us…" Fuyutski said.

"Just great…because of him, we're not on the favourites of the other defence agencies and organizations other than FOXHOUND and Philanthropy, huh?" Misato asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Don't worry, Misato…I'm sure there's a way we can do something to make them change their minds about us." Snake put a hand on her shoulder.

"I do hope so…this fight's starting to become too big for us to handle anymore." Misato said.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Fuyutski said, showing Misato and Snake his laptop. "I got this video message from someone from FOXHOUND. A fellow named Carter Drake personally requests that he sees you, Misato."

"Just why is that, sir?"

"He wants for himself to find out why you acted out of bounds during the last Angel attack. He claims he's even bringing audio evidence of what happened." Fuyutski said, causing both her and Snake to look in shock at this. "I think this man is determined to show just how lacking in strategy comes, Misato, so you'd better have some kind of saving grace that can help you through this."

"This guy sounds serious, Misato. What will you do?" Snake asked her.

"We might as well face this guy and let him know that I'm not going down so easily, if that's his game." Misato said in a near angered tone. "But first…we have to find Michael and Garland; they should be able to help me deal with this arrogant Drake character."

"Good to hear…because he's waiting in the conference room for you." Fuyutski said suddenly.

"NANI!" Misato exclaimed, already bolting out the room. "Where the hell are Michael and Garland? I need them to come with me now!"

"I guess I should go with her too, huh?" Snake asked the Commander, which nodded at him in reply.

"You'd better…she will need you and her friends at a time like this."

"Then I better get to it. See you in a while, Commander." Snake said, leaving the room. Meanwhile in NERV's conference room, Carter Drake was on his cell phone, talking to one of his subordinates, a skilled and brilliant, but demented geneticist named Robert Thorn. In front of Drake was discriminating evidence against Misato, from a recording of what happened during the 15th Angel attack, intelligence reports and psyches profiles on Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi. These entirely he got thanks to anonymous sources. He was willing to have NERV's autonomy removed and rebuke the woman for her duties, making the base much easier to target, since he himself was preparing a strike against NERV. He had that much power in his hands.

He also had command over the status of American military bases in Japan, and would get ready to call reinforcements from the JSSDF themselves. He also has access on the famous 7th Fleet. His position over Campbell made him a force to be reckoned with in terms of strategy and scheming to get gains for his own needs. His subordinates go as far as the U.S Military Elite quality.

"So, are your new test subjects ready, Thorn?" Drake asked.

"Yes…my new sets of bio-genetically enhanced soldiers are prepped and ready to go from my command." Thorn replied from the other end. "I have enough to go for enough of the remainder of the FOXHOUND group where you are, and enough for that Kinezono and his group as well."

"Kinezono…" Drake answered bitterly. "He has totally ignored me because of his Virtuous Mission and the circumstances surrounding it…he will get what's coming to him if he's not careful."

"He also appears to be gaining allies willing to help him and probably the rest of FOXHOUND later on once he returns to Japan wherever he goes in the world." Thorn replied.

"Find out about them. If they start to cause trouble, I will personally stop them if I have to. But not just yet." Drake said.

"They seem to be a set of formidable enemies…most of them have unique qualities that could pose a serious threat."

"We'll wait and see then on what will happen then. But one thing is for sure, that I will be ready for them." Drake said, switching off the phone. Just then, as he did, the door opened, as Commander Fuyutski, Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi, Solid Snake, Michael Hansen, Garland Durev, Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki and Mana Kirishima stepped in.

"Good day, Sub-Commander Katsuragi." Drake stood up to greet himself. "The same goes to you, fellow FOXHOUNDer's, Hansen and Durev."

"General…why are you here?" Michael asked him in a serious tone.

"You'll see soon enough." Drake replied simply, getting ready for business.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lord Nobunaga…" an agent dressed in black spoke over to a towering dark figure. "It has been confirmed…Shade is working under Drake's command, while Drake himself is at NERV to see the Sub-Commander."

"Good." The figure spoke, his voice tone and his identity unknown. "For now, we will just wait and see what happens. When the opportunity is right, I will attack those fools. One way or another…"

The fight against the Patriots has now taken a drastic turn, as evil has grown largely, uneven the odds placed against the joint NERV/FOXHOUND/Philanthropy factions. To go along with this nefarious increase of evil, a man named Matthew Reese is among this group of villains all wishing to take control of NERV. As of late, no one knows of his location…

…until now.

"So, I may ask…why is SEELE's lap dog agent trying to save what he could of the people he's supposed to betray?" Reese asked at a location about the abandoned areas of old Tokyo.

"I'm just doing what Solid Snake can't do at a time like this…gather intel." The man's voice answered back. "Besides…I'm in no longer of fear of knowing that my current employers are going to kill me once I complete my task, so I'm pretty much free to do what I want with my time."

"You were always a fool to circumstance…Ryoji Kaji." Reese growled at the smiling Japanese man with a ponytail. Kaji had his gun pointed at Reese.

"You will tell me everything you know about the Patriots, or else I'll consider doing that FOXHOUND group a favour and kill you right now." Kaji warned him. "Now."

Reese only grinned at the man. How little did he know how far the Patriots have influenced….

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: You guys thought I forgotten all about the bad guys, huh? Well, I just had to do a chapter like this sooner or later, as this was a reference chapter for the bad guys that will be a major part of this fic soon. In case you didn't know, or haven't been reading Soldier X, I'm crossing over Weiss Kreuz as one of the anime in the story. That's just one anime, so more suprises will come later. But I'd better start focusing on more of the other pairings before things start to happen.

Again, sorry for the long wait for the update and a shorter than usual chapter, life can be a real pain when you're a victim of the famous writer's block for your stories, huh? (At least I got to enjoy Tekken 5 and Devil May Cry 3 during my hiatus, two of the best kickass PS2 games I've played so far, or better yet, EVER.) I can assure you that you'll be seeing faster updates for this fic coming up soon, not to mention an update for the long delayed End of Evangelion May Cry that's sure to rock.

Anyway, with this chapter completed and all important messages aside, time to present the names of some more amv's that uses MGS as its theme that you curious ones can find on the famous AMV. Org while I prepare for the next update by the meantime. I've pasted it unto my profile, so you can find it easy, no problem.

This one's a Full Metal Panic trailer using the MGS 2 opening theme that is fairly good, named 'Full Metal Gear Solid Panic' created by arronlye. It's worth checking out.

For the Love Hina fans, 'Metal Gear Hinata' by jarnik would leave you rolling with laughter. I won't ruin the details, just check it out.

And here's a suggestion for a COE/SX trailer battle: Check out Quiet Cannon's 'Neon Genesis Evangelion: Substance' for some funny and entertaining surprises, and istiv's 'Shounen Bushidou' for a unique anime multicrossover experience you'll never forget.

Thanks to DarkFusion for telling me about the Shounen Bushidou, it really is a cool amv that pretty much reminds me of this fic and SX, as well as our other favourite multicrossover story named 'Capcom vs SNK: Infiltration' by Lryix of Axn Ethix. Those of you should check that out if you're curious for a story as huge as this in terms of characters and action.

Just then, Ran and the rest of the Weiss boys step onstage alongside with me.

Ran: Hey, Shardclaw, are you forgetting that we're supposed to show up in this story soon as well? Could you make the announcement now?

ShardclawK: Yes, yes…I haven't forgotten that, but don't come on out until it's time for you to or else you'll ruin the surprise I have in store for the fans reading this story!

Youji: Not unless they were reading Soldier X, it's too late for that by now.

ShardclawK: Ah, you have a point there…the cat's out of the bag now…

Ken: Hey, Shardclaw…something seems so wrong with this picture.

ShardclawK: What do you mean, Ken? Not too happy that Gendou's not around for you guys get your turn to bash him as well?

Omi: It's not that, though we still wished we had our shot…

Ran: It's just none of the girls from the harem you own didn't come to interrupt us this time.

ShardclawK: Good thing you asked, boys. You see, I'm nearing the time of my birthday and I've decided to let all the girls I got so far visit their families and friends until my birthday. So, mark this date in history, folks, as I have gone cold turkey from girls for the time being!

Ran: Uh, right…good for you, Shardclaw.

Before anything else could happen, Dizzy, bunny girl Miyabi, Ropponmatsu 2 in cat girl mode and Morrigan steps in, wearing cute, tight tank tops and cute miniskirts.

Morrigan: Hi, honey…we're home.

ShardclawK: Now, now…wait a minute. Just why are you girls here when it's not time to show up yet?

Ropponmatsu 2: You are posting this on the eve of your birthday, right, Shardclaw-sama? Well, we decided to make sure to show up and get you 'ready' for any presents or surprises you will get from DarkFusion this time, aside from the anime and manga collections of over ten different titles that he himself has sent you.

Miyabi: Oh, yes. Do you remember what happened when he sent me, along with Tina and Taeko as presents a year back and what we did to you to get your cured from that writer's block? Well, it's going to happen again this year, only with more goodies, I'm sure of it.

ShardclawK: (Looks at calendar and see the date was the 23rd, which my birthday is on the 24th.) Oh, snap! Why just had you go and say that now, especially in front of the fanboys? Now that you've said that I'll be getting my own collections of Noir, Mahoromatic, Ai Yori Aoshi and Enishi and Burn Up eXcess, as well as a bunch of manga that I have to find time to read thanks to DarkFusion, I'm sure every one of them who read this part will get…

All the Weiss boys and fans reading this were now glaring at me, knowing that I was going to be in a heap of good stuff soon once my birthday starts and were now jealous.

ShardclawK: Hey, now…it's not my fault that being an anime deprived otaku who gets hot chicks from writing stories is now getting cool goodies…cut me some slack!

Dizzy: Shardclaw-sama…let's make a run to the master bedroom, where all the other girls missed your company and are quite…'hungry'.

ShardclawK: I can imagine all of your appetites by now…especially now I have to deal with catgirl versions of Yomiko, Nancy, Sakaki, Tina Foster and the cow girl version of Taeko. Oh, well…it's a hell of a lot safer than staying around here, getting the glares of many, many people. Take me to your haven, girls and be nice to me!

Ran: How does he get to do that? I wonder about it sometimes…

Youji: Well, I do hope he gets to enjoy his birthday somehow. As of us, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten to involve us more in this story's companion fic, Soldier X. Anyway, reviews are appreciated as always, so see you around by the next update.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


	27. Forces of Evil, Part 2

Disclaimer: The same as always, so check in the previous chapters. Also, I do not own GreyWolf4's Carter Drake, Robert Thorn and the Wolf Pack.

Authors' Note: Sorry for the long wait, fans. Working on my other fics can be quite challenging at times if you got more than just one fan-base clamouring for more updates. And to say the least, I'm still in the recovery stages from DarkFusion's birthday shipments, but at least I had a very good birthday. New anime shipments, groups of hawt and cute anime and game chicks…and finally, 200 reviews for this story! Damn, that has got to be the best set of birthday presents I ever got! Thanks for the support from all the readers, and new bunch of recent ones, including another number of new fans. Now give me 200 more before I finish this fic!

Heh, just kidding about that last part, but it would be still cool for that to happen. Anyway, here's your update of this famous EVA/MGS story and as I promised, you'll start seeing the pairings for this story in motion, along with more twists, surprises, action and Shardclaw-style fan service that you all know and love. This is where things are going to be a tad serious, folks, guess it's time to start worrying a bit...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 27: Forces of Evil, Part 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was lunch period at school and the class of 2-A was busier than usual, getting together for their meals than having to bother with the number of students that have stopped coming to school due to the constant Angel attacks.

Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami and Touji Suzahara were among of the number of students who were having lunch among themselves and the rest of the class, those consisting of their companions, Kensuke Aida, Hikari Horaki and their fellow FOXHOUND bodyguard/friend, Kari Mondeau.

"So, the devil girl's on sick leave from school for a while?" Touji asked as he munched away on the bento lunch Hikari brought for him today. He and Kensuke were told of the crazy details that had happening from the last Angel attack from Shinji as part of conversation.

"That's understandable, considering what that Angel was capable of." Kensuke spoke. "Even from the emergency shelter I was staying during that time, I managed to get a recording of the battle and even from my end, I could tell it wouldn't have been pretty to be in that Eva at the time."

"Yeah…Asuka did go through some hell back there…not to mention those two from FOXHOUND who risked their necks to save her." Shinji said in a low tone, but quickly shook his head as he spoke. "But the surprising thing is that they all made it through from that experience."

"That what really stumps me the most…how they managed to get through an ordeal like that and still end up managing to have stayed sane afterwards?" Touji said, as he still ate on Hikari's lunch. It was now a routine for the class rep these days to start bringing lunches for him from an earlier agreement. Personally for Hikari, this was one of her ways of getting closer to him as Touji begun to start having hints of Hikari's affection towards him, though it's kind of tough for her to keep it secret from everyone else, expect from Asuka maybe.

"Well, that's to say how closely related to one another they are that helped them through that time, that's the best explanation I can come up with for the time being from what I've been told knowing Garland's past with Asuka." Kari spoke now.

"Yeah, I guess that can be a way of saying how they got through it all. I'm just glad they are all alright, especially Asuka." Shinji spoke.

"How has Misato been doing since then?" Kensuke had to ask.

"She's been a wreck up to late, considering all that's been happening to us." Shinji said as he took a quick glance at Rei Ayanami who silently was having her lunch. He thought about what's going to happen now since they started living together with Solid Snake and Misato Katsuragi just not so long ago.

"She's going to need her new boyfriend to help her out as much as she will need the support." Hikari said to Shinji. She was among those within the band of friends Shinji had who knew of Snake and Misato shacking up awhile back, thanks to Asuka's gossiping. "Not to mention you of course, Shinji."

"I know…I'm making sure to be ready to back up Misato as well in any case, I did say I would do what I could to help Snake and his buddies fight the Patriots a while back and I'm sure Misato's a target by them since my father got taken out of the picture. I won't let them do anything to hurt her or anyone close to me." Shinji spoke. He was pretty much set to even go to the lengths of protecting Misato with his abilities as the Third Child assigned pilot for Evangelion Unit 01.

"Yeah, Shinji…I'd figured you'll try to copy Snake to help out." Kensuke spoke with a grin. "Guess spending all that time with him must have given you the confidence to stand up to those guys."

"You think so, Kensuke?" Shinji asked.

"Ever since Solid Snake came across here, you've been reacting more confidently these days, almost a new kind of person, you know?" Hikari said. "You've changed."

"Maybe I still am, Hikari…I'm not sure if even when I do help Snake and everyone else whose lives are being targeted by our new human enemies, it wouldn't change the fact that NERV helping him and his buddies from Philanthropy and FOXHOUND will make it simpler, but I still got to do something." Shinji said seriously.

"At least you've grown a backbone against those who want to push you and NERV around, Shinji. That counts for something." Touji said.

"But it's best you be careful and just focus on the Angels while we FOXHOUNDers deal with the human threats." Kari said.

"You're right…" Shinji said, as he sighed to relax a bit and started to look around the3classroom. "Looks like this class will soon be empty of students by the time another Angel attacks…"

"Yeah, since Asuka's staying from school today to get check ups on her, excepting us and some other students, we're the only ones here to even fill the class." Hikari said, looking around. "I've had a talk with the principals and the teachers earlier this week concerning this and it seems this area is getting closer and closer to those Angel attacks."

"So, that means everyone here is moving?" Shinji asked a bit surprised.

"It would be sensible with all that's been happening so far…this city's no longer safe for anyone." Kensuke replied as he lifted his glasses.

"I bet it won't be any safer if those guys who are after Snake get a hold of this city through force of any kind." Touji said.

"Are you referring to Dead Cell or the Patriots, Touji?" Hikari asked.

"Both." Touji replied simply. "I mean, after seeing the size of Arsenal Gear in the GeoFront some days ago and hearing from Kensuke that SEELE's been taken over by terrorists, I get the feeling this is some kind of prelude to something really nasty that's going to happen. I just hope to be away with my sister far from here when it happens…"

"I couldn't argue with you on that, Touji." Hikari said, now admiring his serious outlook on the situation. It's as if everything Touji had took into consideration about the situation regarding the Patriots, Dead Cell and the Angels with what he's been told so far that came true about their home city…Tokyo-3 was now the most dangerous place on the planet to be in right now. She seemed to be frightened about it as Touji mentioned it, but just being close to him, she felt assured Touji wasn't going to let anything happen to her as well if the Patriots were to come after him, due to that fact he's just a stand by pilot for Evangelion Unit 03, which is still undergoing repairs and maintenance using Arsenal Gear's and NERV's combined technology.

"In any case, I do hope wherever you guys are heading off would be somewhere that the enemy won't reach you." Kari said, having much concern for Kensuke's well being.

"Ah, I doubt it will be forever we'll be gone. The wisest thing to do is just wait it out till the smoke's clear and come back to our homes. It's not like we have any other homes to go to." Kensuke said, rubbing his hair nervously, knowing Kari was worried about what he would do next as she was starting to grow certain feelings for the military/otaku nut.

"So you're not leaving Tokyo-3 right away?" Shinji asked.

"Maybe within the next week or so, it depends what our parents will do as long no other crazy stuff happens." Touji said. "But, don't you worry your head too much, Shin-man, we'll make sure to let you know when we're leaving, so it's not going to be entirely that bad."

"I do hope so; things wouldn't exactly be the same without you guys around." Shinji said with a grin. Amidst the conversation, Rei Ayanami was paying little attention of the conversation, but instead more focusing on what has been happening to her and those around her since the former Commander of NERV, Gendou Ikari was killed by the Patriots for his acts some time back.

Slowly by the day, she was becoming aware of her own self and existence as a being, as an individual whose existence wasn't meant to serve the purpose for the likes of Gendou Ikari. This was portrayed with her being in contact with Shinji Ikari now more than ever and interventions by Solid Snake and his fellow compatriots from FOXHOUND and Philanthropy in the recent past.

Rei gained certain new experiences from these differentiated guardians of the Earth that opened a new path for her, thus up to now she still has to fully understand how to progress socially with everyone around her. Each time she glanced at Shinji, she only felt stronger feelings towards him as she felt liberated in a sense from the indescribable hold Gendou had on her.

(Ikari…what is this…feeling I have? This warmth...is something I've never felt before with the former Commander…) Rei thought to herself, looking at her hand and placing it on her chest. (Are these…actual feelings that I've been unable to have? Why is this happening to me now…?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back inside NERV's conference room, Carter Drake stood there hardly amused in front of the audience in front of him, who were called in earlier to hear what this General from FOXHOUND had to say at a time like this. Misato knew clearly that this Drake character wasn't here to commend her about her progress up to now.

"Sub-Commander Katsuragi, allow me get to the point…" Drake said coolly as he as he opened his suitcase and soon the table was nearly covered with documents, photographs and records.

"What is a superior officer like you from FOXHOUND doing here in NERV?" Misato asked. "Does Campbell know that you're here, General?"

"I'll be the one asking questions, Katsuragi. I surely hope you have satisfying answers for me." Drake replied, ignoring Misato's role as an important person for NERV. Because of his U.S Army General status and role, it's hardly any surprise to those in the room like Garland and Michael to guess Drake already has power over Misato before she knew what hit her.

"Roy Campbell doesn't need to know why I'm here, as I'm on important orders that concern the operations of this base under your command as of late." Drake spoke as he begun to shake his head. "And I must say just how poorly you acted on your behalf, Misato Katsuragi."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Misato asked sternly.

"Your handling as a guardian is surely poor from everyone else's point of view, I'm quite certain of it." Drake said. "I had reports about just how you're taking care of the Second and Third Child resulted to some situations that would have been prevented if they had the proper care of a role model they can follow, but you never took your roles that seriously, haven't you?"

Misato's eyes widened at Drake's comment, striking a mean blow to her, knowing this was very true. All the recent events and work kept her from being a serious role model to Shinji and Asuka, but the biggest concern she had in mind was how this complete stranger knows about her business. She wanted to think about Drake being a possible enemy, but she has to deal with him first.

"So what if I haven't been good at looking after Shinji and Asuka?" Misato replied with her arms folded. "You know just how hectic this base can be nowadays with both human and Angel attackers around…"

"But still, you've only used them to your own ends. I could imagine the amount of times those poor children have been put in dangerous situations in battles because of your judgement." Drake spoke. "Katsuragi, these children have been put through a lot and they have you to deal with as a strategist, vice commander and guardian, I really think it's not appropriate that one such as you who has poor grades in the responsibility department can handle those tasks at the same time."

"Now, wait here, General…" Snake stepped in to speak, but was held back by Garland before he did anything else.

"Let him finish, Snake. He has a right to do this, I think." Garland said, also having to put up with this nearly embarrassing moment for NERV. And Drake was just getting warmed up.

"Katsuragi, I think those children, considering their conditions, especially the Second Child's, must be properly handled by experienced people who know how to balance their lives and the children which this base depends on to be healthy in mind and spirit. The safety of humanity is on their hands after all…" Drake said as he held up records of Misato's health records. "This can be said true to the levels of depression you've had, not to mention the consumption of alcohol you've had ..."

"That was really a low blow to the vice Commander, Dr. Akagi…" Maya spoke quietly to her superior, overhearing the conversation. Drake was actually taking advantage of Misato's drinking problem as well.

"Yeah, this general's starting to make us look bad…" Ritsuko whispered to Maya.

Misato was trying her best to prevent herself from blowing her top as Drake was pointing out to everyone her shortcomings and weaknesses. Thanks to the insider information he got from the Patriots about NERV's operations, he had all the evidence to put Misato's career on a teetering level.

"Though, of all the operations in the past, I must commend your famous 'Operation Yashima' proved useful, considering the situation needed to defeat such an impenetrable Angel." Drake said, nodding his head. "Draining all of Japan of its electrical power to destroy the Angel was probably the best option you've had since your time here in NERV, Katsuragi."

"That was one of my finest pieces of strategy yet!" Misato said her eyes glaring at Drake who still sat there coolly in front of her. "How dare you say my operations didn't do much! It really doesn't matter as long we get the enemy destroyed!"

"I'd advise you watch that tone of voice or else I can have you demoted back to Major, or Captain." Drake warned her seriously. "Not to mention, any outburst from your end would result in NERV losing favour to the United Nations, so do think ahead before you act, Vice Commander."

(Why you old croak…!) Misato thought angrily as she sat down, already fed up having to listen to this man any further. But Drake was far from done with her.

"There's also the matter of how you didn't do anything to step in whenever the Second Child would torment her fellow pilot, the Third Child in the past." Drake pointed out as he inserted a video disc. "The new Commander volunteered to offer me this when Section 2 surveillance footage showed time again, what goes on when you don't take action on the Second Child's actions…"

The disc was played on a recorder that Drake had brought and an image of Asuka and Shinji during synch training showed what it was a usual image for those in NERV, who always saw Asuka beating up and verbally abusing Shinji. During the footage, Drake only shook his head as he glanced back at Misato.

"I can imagine the other countless times that you've allowed such scenes like this to happen, Katsuragi. You've truly acted poorly as a guardian." Drake spoke.

"Aw, come on…Asuka was always like this with Shinji. It's common for the two of them…they are just kids." Misato said, causing Drake to shake his head about it.

"What kind of excuse is that, Katsuragi?" Drake asked coldly. "Shinji was hurting even more because you never stepped up to stop the constant mistreatments he had to endure because they were living together before. You really should have taken note on how dangerously this would have affected him, but then again, you're not such an expert on helping those pilots in dealing with emotional troubles, aren't you, Misato Katsuragi?"

Misato was so stunned of hearing this firmly from Drake that she was speechless to defend herself. Solid Snake was getting furious by the minute as he had to hear this from a U.S Army General. Meanwhile, Garland Durev was taking mental notes about Asuka's reactions towards Shinji.

(I'm definitely going to have a serious talk to her about this when this is over….) Garland thought to himself as he saw Drake slid some papers to Misato.

"There was also that incident during the 12th Angel, where you attacked your own colleague, Dr Akagi, wasn't it?" Drake asked, looking at Ritsuko now. "She was only trying to give an alternate solution for the situation at hand, but you just didn't accept it as a friend, but rebuked her."

"I had reasons as the commander of that operation to see to it that Shinji was brought back to us alive and in one piece!" Misato shot back.

"You weren't rational at the time that is what I'm pointing out here, Katsuragi." Drake said, then began to shake his head. "Then there was that recent battle against that orbital Angel…I've really must commend you to place two of my FOXHOUND operatives and one of your own in that dangerous situation. Though everything turned out alright at the end, I really must congratulate Durev and Masterson for their courageous actions. Not to mention, Hansen's intervention when it was needed most before the battle became one sided for all of you."

(He's just being a smart ass now; trying to compliment them on that…I know he's up to something…) Misato thought to herself as Drake continued as he switched the recorder to playback an audio, which most of it was about her arguing to Michael about her choices which lead to Asuka getting attacked by the 15th Angel in the first place. (AN: See Chapter 25.)

"Hey, that's…how did you get this?" Misato demanded.

"That is none of your concern, what I need to know is why you treated Michael Hansen like you did." Drake spoke now giving a glare at Snake. Thanks to the insider agents sent by Drake's subordinates by the Patriots, he managed to get his hands on evidence that pointed to Misato during the invasion of the 15th Angel.

"You surely knew you had a reliable tactician to assist you, but you acted differently and even took sides with Snake, who is in no means able to provide the assistance you'd wanted in such a matter. I really abhor this act of yours, Katsuragi."

"I've had enough of hearing you! Is this why you've come to NERV specifically for, General?" Misato asked.

"If you've done opposite of what I just made clear to everyone here, things would have been a whole lot different, but it couldn't be helped." Drake spoke. "In spite all of this, I've already discussed this matter about your handling as a guardian to the Commander of NERV and he has approved to the decision that you'll be removed as the First and Third Child's guardian as of today." Drake said. "Also, to ensure that you don't manage to harm those children anyway that you've had, you're also are not allowed to take in any children as you've failed your duty as a guardian."

"What!" Misato shouted, slamming her fists on the table, while Drake stayed cool. Maya, Snake and Ritsuko had to hold her back before she did anything.

"Misato…now isn't the time to behave irrationally!" Ritsuko whispered to her. "I know this is hard to accept, but take my word for it, don't make it any more embarrassing for any of us right now."

"But…" Misato asked, shocked to hear Ritsuko's response.

"He's got a point for this, Katsuragi…" Maya said as her tone was low. "You got to let him do this for their sake…"

Misato sighed heavily before she fixed her jacket and stared at Drake harshly. She knew she was put into quite the situation thanks to his observances.

"I suggest paying a visit to a psychiatrist and the same can be said for the children to help ease their…burdens." Drake said coolly. "It can do wonders for people like you who have unstable lives."

Having nothing more to say because she had given up trying to make an impression on Drake, Misato sat back down to listen in silence as Drake focused on Snake once more.

"Now, Solid Snake…I can sympathize that you've been supportive to the vice Commander, but really, what good has that done for us?" Drake asked. "Not only you've been tolerant of Campbell and the other FOXHOUND operatives' collaboration with them, am I right?"

"And what is your point, general?" Snake asked with his arms folded.

"Tell me in your own words why you violated a deal with Philanthropy, how you crossed a line that wasn't meant to be crossed?" Drake asked. "Tell me, Snake…instead of focusing on hiding from our enemies; you've placed only your own personal life before the mission, or as a matter of fact, the pilots of the Evangelions, hmm? What would you respond to that?"

Snake was taken back some by Drake's comments about this and couldn't say anything, since this was true to him.

"Also and more importantly, I need to know why you denied the legitimacy of Michael's arguments during the 15th Angel's attack, not to mention why you tried to give orders to MY operatives when you knew you had no right to. You are no longer part of FOXHOUND, am I right?" Drake asked. "Do you have any relevant answers to this, Solid Snake?"

"The situation was calling for immediate measures, General." Snake replied simply.

"Really? I don't see the sense in that…it still doesn't justify why you try to take command of a group you're not part of. It would have been different if a man like Hansen would have given the order, but…" Drake stopped as he sighed a bit. "In any case, you're only getting in the way of my operatives mission and on the other hand, you're still the world's most wanted terrorist. I have taken it into action to have you arrested for your crimes, Solid Snake by my very own operatives."

"What the hell…?" Snake shouted. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I'm afraid not, Snake…I really hate to do this to the Legend, but the running ends here today." Drake said as he stood up to face Michael, Garland and Mana. "I leave this up to the three of you to take this man and his partner in for questioning. If he puts up any resistance, authorisation to use lethal force is approved."

"Wait a minute! You can't do this!" Misato called to Drake as he turned to look at her.

"Of course I can, Vice Commander. Your boyfriend's a very dangerous influence around NERV, no wonder it is falling apart slowly." Drake said with a grin. "Be thankful that I didn't do anything to demote you, but just to warn you about your progress."

Garland and Mana stared at one another in utter shock as Garland reluctantly took out his handcuffs, while Misato and Snake stared at each other in silence before Snake hung his head to placed his arms behind his head.

"There really wasn't serving a point trying to prove ourselves right. You've made your point, Drake." Snake said as was cuffed from behind by Garland Durev.

"Sorry about this, man…" Garland said quietly as Ritsuko, Maya and Misato looked on in shock to what was happening in front of them. To add to the suffering blow that Misato had to endure moments before, Snake also had to be arrested by this general.

"I had took the liberty of having Hal Emmerich taken in for questioning as well when Aramaki was informed of my arrival in case, so I guess Snake has a travelling partner." Drake spoke as Maya's heart skipped a beat to hearing this.

"You're arresting Hal as well…?" Maya exclaimed, fearing the worst. (Haven't this man humiliated us enough?)

"Snake…what should I…?" Misato asked him before he was taken out of the room, but he shook his head.

"You don't do a thing; enough damage has been done here today already." Snake said to her before he was taken out of the room. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything's got to work out somehow."

Misato nodded her head silently as she saw Garland accompany Mana and a handcuffed Snake out of the conference room, while Drake prepared himself to leave along as well.

"This was quite an eventful day, don't you agree, Katsuragi?" Drake asked the Vice Commander of NERV. "I certainly do hope you took in my advice and warnings, as I won't tolerate people like you. Clean up your act if you want to make an impression, Katsuragi. You can reckon this is not the last time you'll be seeing of me in this base."

With that, Drake took his leave and as the automatic door shut behind him, Misato slammed her fist into the table, angry as hell over what had just happened. Ritsuko had to console her a bit by patting her back.

"Easy there, Misato…in a way, I knew you had it coming." Ritsuko spoke as she breathed heavily. "That General did draw out some valid points about you after all…"

"To hell about valid points…I'm more concerned about what's going to happen to Snake and Otacon right now." Misato replied. "Sure, Snake's a criminal, but we managed to clear that up for him during his stay here, right?"

"I don't think Drake sees it as that, vice Commander." Michael simply said, causing Misato to turn around to face him.

"Excuse me?" Misato asked, confused to his statement.

"I doubt the actions of what the base participated in the past with Snake and Otacon won't be enough to clarify what he did years ago." Michael pointed out. "Drake was right to arrest Snake, if even he was still branded a criminal. And certainly, Snake would have wanted to save you face if he didn't put up any resistance against Drake for an order like that."

"Yeah, you got a point there, Michael." Misato murmured miserably.

"By the way, just how old are you, Misato? Twenty-nine, as I remember." Michael said.

"Why?" Misato asked curiously.

"Andhere you are actinglike a five-year-old child. People gather, scatter, they go left and right following their interests." Michael replied. "That is not surprising. But then I find you like this. With such a narrow mind, you must not dream of ruler-ship. Go back to your own domain. You are a mountain monkey. You should be gathering nuts in the mountains of Kai."

Misato was too tired to be even more frustrated at Michael or anyone else about what has been happening, but she knew he was right about one thing, her irrationality and behaviour. She's going to have to make some changes to suit her attitude for the better, but it was already too late to save her role as a guardian to Shinji and Rei.

"I got to deliver the news to Shinji and Rei when they get back about what has happened…" Misato said as her head slumped. "I wonder how they will take the bad news…"

"Shinji is going to break when he hears you're no longer his guardian and that Snake and Octacon's been arrested." Ritsuko said.

"I know…that is something we're going to have to cope with as of now." Misato shook her head miserably. "Dammit…all of this has made me want something hot to drink; I need some coffee to clear my head…"

As Misato was taken out by Ritsuko and Maya, Michael shook his head as he already made up his mind in secret to do something about this. After stepping out of the room, Michael took another direction away from the normal route to meet up with Garland where Snake and Otacon were seen in the NERV parking lot, which was filled with Army SUVs and Hummer trucks. Linn Aramaki can be seen taking Otacon into one of the SUV's with Snake behind him, both of them in handcuffs.

The two men silently watched the FOXHOUNDers who arrested them with solemn looks on their faces as the door closes and the officers who were accompanying Carter Drake stepped into their respective vehicles and drove off in a queue. Linn began to shake her head.

"That was unbelievable…Drake actually took charge and really arrested Snake." Linn said in a tone of shock.

"And to make matters worst, he really humiliated the Vice Commander a moment ago. Even took away her role as guardian for Shinji and Rei…" Garland followed.

"What are you guys going to do about this?" Linn asked.

"We really can't do anything too direct or it will lead attention to ourselves that we really don't need." Michael said then shook his head. "There really isn't anything we should do, but just stay on the side lines, Linn."

"But…"

"Really, he's right about this, Linn." Garland said miserably. "You can get back to your post, Michael and I will scout the base for awhile, okay?"

With a silent, sad nod, Linn walked back to where she came from, feeling for Snake and Otacon who had been taken like that. As the coast was clear, Garland leaned closer to his friend.

"You're thinking of contacting 'them', aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we really can't afford to get involved with this in anyway." Michael replied. "I know Drake's got something nasty planned for Snake and Otacon and I'm not willing to let them get taken like that."

"Yeah, but what will Drake will feel about this?"

"I doubt he would suspect a thing and he won't be able to do anything about it by the time it hits him." Michael replied. "Anyway, I'm going to contact them right now and get them ready for the retrieval mission."

"Alright…I'm just hoping for things to work out, but if they can manage to get the job done, I have confidence in you, Michael." Garland said as he left Michael alone to contact a secret frequency on his Codec with the monitors off. A male voice from the other end, though he seemed to recognise Michael right away.

"Alpha…it's been awhile since you've called." The male voice spoke.

"It truly has…listen, something has happened on my end and I need your help now. I'm assigning a mission to you today, the Wolf Pack." Michael said.

"We're all ears, Alpha. What is this mission is about?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You still wish to find out what the Patriots are up to? My, you're such am amateur, Kaji." Reese said to the Japanese SEELE agent, pointing his gun at the traitor from FOXHOUND. "I thought you found out everything."

"Not exactly, I'd figured there were some holes that needed filling in this conspiracy that you cooked up." Kaji smirked, clicking the safety. "And what better way to fill them than to enquire one of the top ranking subordinates of the Wiseman's Committee than you, Matthew Reese."

"You think I may have all the answers?" Reese asked with his arms outstretched. "I know for a fact that you're missing answers from the very same organization that you're working for, so it's ironic that you're being used the same way as I am by the very same power hungry leaders of America….no, the world?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How sure you are that SEELE is powerful enough to take this country without the Patriots knowing of it? You know nothing, Kaji." Reese said. "This is merely the prelude of what the Philosophers are going to do this precious little country and those who reside in it. It will be a matter of time before the whole world realises it attempts to foil our plans are futile."

"It's not going to stop me from stopping one man short of fulfilling their goals. I guess I starting with you would be a good way." Kaji said as he fired a shot, but it was deflected by a glistening light. Kaji stepped back and fired more shots at Reese, but the glare of light rushed at him in quick dashes, as Kaji had little time to react before he got a heavy cut across his right arm, causing a deep gash.

When he stopped to see his attacker, Reese was already surrounded by a number of his very own Death Squad troops who had already pointed their guns at Kaji.

"I'm afraid you will not be killing me today, Ryoji Kaji…but I will do SEELE a favour and do their job of disposing their traitor who revealed their secret plans to start Third Impact to NERV for them." Reese said.

"I don't think so." Kaji simply said as he dropped a canister in front of the troops and suddenly, white phosphorous gas emitted from it, clouding the vision of Reese and the Death Squad troops. Before the troops can chase Kaji in time, all they can see was a trail of blood on the steel grating he was on.

"Dammit, he got away." One of the Squad troops spoke, placing his gun down.

"There's no need to be worrying about Kaji." Reese said with a grin. "He has just made the worst kind of enemy than SEELE ever was. Eventually, everything I've told him and what the Patriots predicted will soon fall into place. Just give it time…."

"He will most likely reveal your plans for Japan to those within NERV and FOXHOUND… are you sure it is safe to let it happen?" one of the Death Squad troopers for the Patriots asked.

"Let him do as he can with the limited time he has…this will make things more sufficient for those who will fall into the traps I've set." Reese said. "Remain within the shadows until I give further command, understood?"

The squad troopers saluted Reese before they all returned to the shadows where they came from, while two stayed behind to accompany the traitor FOXHOUND lieutenant outside where a car was waiting for him.

"Yes…some more time and soon everything will fall into place…" Reese said to himself as he got into the car, which would take him to a secluded location away from eyes who was against the Patriots would be onto him. Soon the war against the Patriots will start shifting in ways most people would predict, while others won't.

"Soon, my dear FOXHOUNDers…we will meet again soon enough."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ShardclawK: I guess by now you guys have found out this will be another one of those, 'If I were you, I would start worrying.' again chapters, I tend to do that a lot these days because its so much fun tormenting you all with a cliff-hanger like these for my fics. Hope this chapter pleased the lot of you for the time being.

By now you've all seen the amazingly detailed TGS trailer for MGS4: Guns of the Patriots, huh? If you haven't as yet, you got to check it out on the net, it is stunning in terms of second next gen graphics and what our buddy Solid Snake is up to. What intrigues me the most is his new appearance, which I assume must be a long time after the events of the Big Shell, not to mention Otacon's newest remote invention. I was considering including that (or something at least close to it, because I smelt inspiration seeing it) into this fic, but I will need everyone's say on this first, as I think Otacon's newest toy would be way ahead even of this story's time. I mean, take a look at Snake in the trailer, he's practically gotten older than he is in this fic!

One request from the fans before I take a break and start working on the next COE update, by chance any of you ran into any Full Metal Alchemist crossover fics with either Naruto or Harry Potter on this site? Any for the two involving the FMA characters would be good if recommended by anyone, as long as it doesn't have any yaoi or incest based pairings. Now with that said, time for me to catch on with the remainder of the FMA manga and more of the unedited and uncensored Girls Bravo season 2 while I wait on the reviews and comments as means of a break.

Next Chapter: With Snake and Otacon apprehended by Drake, Michael steps up to ensure a plan to rescue the two, while Solidus and his group prepares to take the city, but ends up running into some surprises.

Before I close off, on a happy note, this fic has been placed on the Evangelion C2 section of this site for epic fics spanning twenty chapters and more managed by The Evincar! Hurray for COE! Now, if only I can carry this on further to fifty or more…anyway, see you all in the next one, for it's bound to be good as always.

Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi.


End file.
